L'unification salvatrice
by sangdelicorne
Summary: Il y avait Voldemort et Ombrage, nous les avons vaincus. La Fratrie œuvre pour la Lumière. Pourtant, des ennemis sont toujours là tapis dans l'ombre ! Qui sont-ils ? Que veulent-ils ? Le pouvoir, bien sûr ! Mais est-ce vraiment tout ? Hermione/Draco/OC - Harry/OC/OC
1. Prologue

_._

_**Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, tout revient à J.K. Rowling. **_

_**Cette fiction tient compte des 7 premiers tomes exception faite de l'épilogue du dernier tome. **_

_**.**_

_**M'appartiennent les personnages venus de mon imagination et que vous rencontrerez, au fil des rebondissements de cette fiction, en monde sorcier ou en monde moldu **_

_**Sylas, Erwin, Jim, Jimmy, Violaine, Jareth, Liam, Aymeric, Justin, Sarah, Cloud, Sylvain et les jumeaux Pierre-François et François-Marie ...**_

_._

_**Pour information, cette fiction est la suite de **_

_**"La course aux pouvoirs". **_

_**Elle peut très bien être lue seule comme une aventure séparée toutefois les personnages étant nombreux, il vous sera plus difficile de suivre et comprendre l'histoire sans en connaître le premier tome.**_

_._

_**Mise en garde **_

_**Cette fiction met en scène des relations homosexuelles de façon explicite.**_

_**.**_

_._

* * *

.

.

**L'UNIFICATION SALVATRICE**

.

.

**Prologue**

.

.

.

Il y avait Voldemort et nous l'avons vaincu...

Il y avait Ombrage et nous l'avons vaincue...

Il y a la Loge Sorcière et son grand maître et nous la vaincrons foi de Survivant.

Si les alliances ne sont plus les mêmes, le but, lui, reste la Fratrie œuvre pour la Lumière.

Une prophétie nous guide. Si j'y ai un rôle, je ne suis pas seul, mes meilleurs amis sont encore plus concernés par ces quelques vers.

.

_**S'aimeront trois jeunes sorciers  
Serpents et lionne mêlant ambre, ébène et acier,  
Par l'Alliance liés, sans possible retour.  
Puissants de leur fol amour,  
Grandis de leur unique union,  
Des mondes opposés, feront la réunion.**_

_**Lorsque s'éteindront les feux de Litha,  
Nourris de leurs peurs et de leurs folies,  
Des hommes se dresseront pour l'hégémonie.  
Brisant la nouvelle harmonie sous leurs pas,  
Se croyant les égaux des dieux anciens,  
Voudront briser le lien sacré du bien.  
Lors, sur la pierre sacrificielle, un jour funeste se lèvera  
Et le fracas des armes retentira**_

_**Magie blanche, magie noire mêlées,  
Elle, déesse de Beltane devenue, sera,  
Par Belenos dédoublé, enfin fécondée,  
Ainsi des deux, roi naîtra.  
Lorsque tout sera vécu fors le trépas.  
Lorsque tout sera perdu fors l'inclination  
De l'Elu, ils attendront l'aura  
Pour sauver le monde de sa perdition.**_

_._

Conseillés par notre mentor, une fois de plus nous ferons ce qui doit être accompli mais je ne renoncerai pas à ma vie pour autant. Les compagnons que j'aime, le fils adoptif que m'a donné le destin remplissent celle-ci. Et si le trio n'est plus Hermione et Draco unis à jamais par le pacte d'alliance à Sylas, ne sont pas loin.

Bien des choses se sont passées en un an.

Qui aurait cru que moi l'Elu je ferais confiance à Lucius Malefoy dont je n'avais pas eu à me louer dans le passé et que j'appuierais sa candidature comme ministre de la magie?

Qui aurait cru que je réclamerais l'héritage de Salazar Serpentard moi le gryffondor, l'homme de Dumbledore?

Qui aurait cru que je formerais un groupe armé masqué utilisant des sorts impardonnables et des armes moldues mortelles et tuant plus souvent qu'à son tour pour défendre le monde sorcier contre de nouveaux apprentis dictateurs mégalomanes.

Mais tout cela est bien arrivé car notre univers est en mutation et je me dois de l'accompagner. Ne suis-je pas l'Elu?

.

.

* * *

.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Le commentaire permet de bénéficier d'une réduction d'impôt ! N'hésitez plus, commentez !**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.


	2. Chapter 1 : JUSTIN

**Chapitre I. JUSTIN**

.

.

.

- Mia? Tu es prête?

- Nooon..., mon ange... s'exclame Hermione en passant en trombe devant son mari pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

- Elle est encore malade? demande Draco.

- Comme tous les matins...

- Madame Pomfresh dit que ça devrait aller mieux dans une quinzaine de jours...

- Tu ne peux rien faire?

- Sy! Tu comprends bien que si c'était le cas, ce serait déjà fait... Une blessure, des côtes cassées, une baisse de magie, des brûlures, je sais, mais des nausées de femme enceinte, je ne connais pas...

- Désolé, tendre ami... C'est juste que... fit Sylas

- Chut! Je sais! Moi non plus je n'aime pas la voir comme ça mais après l'échec de la potion et des pilules de Madame Pomfresh, nous avons tout essayé : le grand verre d'eau froide au réveil, le petit déjeuner au lit, un repas léger et se recoucher à nouveau, un toast une demi-heure avant le lever, le massage des poignets, tous les trucs de bonne femme que nous a soufflés Molly...

- Ce qui est incompréhensible c'est que avant que nous ne soyons ici à Toulouse, elle n'avait pas de problème.

- Précédemment c'était les aspics et elle était concentrée là dessus. fit Draco en haussant les épaules.

- Tu crois que c'est psychologique?

- En partie...

- Peut-être que chez les garçons, ça ira mieux?

- Je suis content de les retrouver! Ils m'ont manqué. dit Draco avec un sourire.

- Nous ne sommes là et loin d'eux que depuis deux semaines. protesta Sy qui avait particulièrement apprécié ces moments détendus passés seuls avec ses deux amours, il lança un coup d'œil à son mari et amant le trouvant particulièrement séduisant dans ce jeans clair et ce tee-shirt noir un rien moulant.

- Je sais, Amour, mais avoue qu'en dehors de nos nuits c'est un peu calme... fait Dray avec un sourire en coin vers son homme qui lui répondit d'un air tendrement moqueur.

- Si j'ai bien compris ce que Harry a dit au téléphone il y a deux jours, ils sont ravis de leurs vacances, en solitaires.

- Oui! mais cette semaine, ils ont invité Pierre, sa femme Hélène, Sarah, Mahaut et Florian, le père et le frère de Jim.

- La bastide doit être grande, constate Sylas.

- Je crois qu'ils ont aménagé d'anciens communs pour recevoir comme ça leurs invités disposent d'une certaine intimité. expliqua Draco.

- Et eux aussi!

Le premier eut un sourire moqueur en pensant à Jim et Pierre-François qui avaient dû se résigner à emmener Sirius avec eux dans leur bagages. Depuis que l'amant du Survivant avait sorti le parrain de celui-ci des limbes lors de la bataille à Stonehenge (1), il n'avait plus quitté son filleul et ne manifestait aucune intention de le faire. Il y avait donc à la bastide "Les Tamaris", Harry Potter, sorcier et vainqueur de Voldemort, ses deux compagnons, Jim, jeune moldu de vingt trois ans et fiancé très officiel de l'Elu et Pierre-François Vassier, sorcier de trente cinq ans, ancien serpentard, actuellement directeur de l'école sorcière de Poudlard, Cloud, le fils adoptif de ce dernier, Lily, fille du même, Aymeric, le pupille de Harry et enfin Sirius, l'éternel maraudeur.

Ce soir l'arrivée de Pierre, sa femme et leurs trois enfants augmenterait le nombre des habitants du mas. Ils avaient rencontré le secrétaire d'état français aux affaires européennes, lors des négociations avec l'Union Européenne qui voulait se mêler de la politique du monde sorcier. Elles s'étaient déroulées en Belgique et leur avaient permis de rencontrer des délégués de plusieurs pays dont certains faisaient maintenant partie de leurs familiers. Il y aurait aussi les meilleurs amis de Harry, Hermione, Draco et Sylas avec leur fils Teddy c'est-à-dire eux-mêmes. Il était prévu qu'ils arrivent le matin pour s'installer avant le déjeuner.

- Voilà! je suis prête.

- Ça va mieux, ma mie? demanda Sylas en prenant Hermione dans ses bras et en posant son front contre le sien.

- Oui. fit-elle encore un peu pâle avec un sourire contrit.

- Ils créent déjà bien des problèmes à leur maman nos deux petits rois... poursuivit-il tendrement faisant rire sa femme.

- Voilà, nous pouvons partir! Fiane a rassemblé nos bagages en bas! intervint Draco.

La présence des deux elfes de maison du quartier général pour entretenir le castel rose, cuisiner, s'occuper du linge avait failli provoquer la plus grosse de leurs disputes depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Harry avait demandé à Draco de ne pas faire appel au personnel de l'hôtel Saint-Maur Depuis les photos prises au castel et parues dans le Independent Wizard pour leur nuire, Dray se méfiait de tout le monde. Il n'avait donc pas voulu passer outre les recommandations de son meilleur ami qui devait avoir ses raisons. Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, deux si petites créatures ne pouvaient faire tout ce travail. Le fait qu'ils utilisent un pouvoir magique peu commun semblait lui échapper complètement. Sylas avait trouvé la solution en engageant une troisième elfe qui s'occupait de la lessive et du repassage de toute la maisonnée.

Ils descendirent joyeusement dans le hall, réduisirent les bagages et les glissèrent à l'intérieur de leur poche. Ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin, Sylas la main sur la taille de Mia, Draco portant Teddy. Ils transplanèrent sur un chemin carrossable à proximité d'une pinède. Cloud vint à leur rencontre et les guida, leur faisant lire, notée sur un papier par Harry devenu le gardien du secret, l'adresse des Tamaris, qui leur apparut alors. Ils empruntèrent à leur gauche une allée de gravillons et se trouvèrent devant un grand jardin à la pelouse impeccable et où les roses et la lavande occupaient une place importante. Une terrasse faisait toute la largeur de la maison. Sur la droite deux anciens bâtiments semblaient avoir retrouvé récemment une nouvelle jeunesse.

- Dad, Harry et Jim ne sont pas encore rentrés du marché. Vous voulez voir vos chambres ou je vous installe sur la terrasse devant une boisson glacée?

- Je déposerai les bagages à votre bungalow bien entendu, intervint un inconnu d'une quarantaine d'années qui venait au devant d'eux. Je m'appelle Robert et je suis le majordome. C'est la jeune Fanny qui s'occupera de vous pendant le temps de votre séjour. Elle loge aux tamaris et gardera aussi Monsieur Teddy en cas de sortie.

- Bien. Merci Robert. Nous prendrons donc ce verre devant la mer en attendant leur retour. fit Draco avec un sourire.

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder. leur fit Cloud moqueur. Le cuisinier est déjà dans tous ses états car il n'a pas ses légumes pour préparer le déjeuner.

Ils suivirent le garçon, traversant les pièces fraîches de la bastide pour arriver à l'arrière de la maison sur la terrasse abritée du soleil par un large auvent. Une jeune fille vint aussitôt leur apporter un seau à glace rempli, des verres et des bouteilles de limonade ainsi qu'un pichet de jus de fruits.

- Superbe vue, Cloud.

- Oui c'est un petit coin de paradis loin de toute agitation et de toute rumeur du monde sorcier enfin presque... précisa-t-il.

Draco lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur. Le jeune serpentard lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Harry le mettrait au courant.

- Et Sirius? Où est-il? demanda Hermione curieuse.

- Il est sorti hier soir, il dort encore, répondit le garçon avec un sourire goguenard. Il leur en fait voir! Même Harry parfois ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

- Et nos trois amoureux?

- Toujours fourrés ensemble sous les moqueries de notre infernal maraudeur. Ils s'entendent parfaitement, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Je suppose qu'avec trois personnalités fortes comme les leur, ça éclatera un jour mais ils s'aiment tellement... de plus en plus! Ah! les voilà j'entends le break!

Bientôt en effet, ils entendirent des voix joyeuses qui approchaient puis une course légère dans la maison et Lily se précipita vers Teddy qui lui avait manqué.

- Elle est toute brune! s'émerveilla Hermione.

- Nous sommes à la plage tous les après-midi, expliqua Cloud.

Bientôt s'encadra dans la porte fenêtre leur hôte, Pierre-François, la trentaine dynamique, bien découplé, blond aux yeux bleus très clairs, des traits fins mais virils et des cheveux longs attachés en catogan. Il était aussi bronzé que sa fille et ça lui allait bien mais plus que tout ce qui frappa ses invités, c'est ce nouvel air épanoui que lui apportait l'amour des deux jeunes gens qui surgissaient à ses côtés aussi différents que possible.

Le premier était un homme très jeune presque encore un adolescent, pas vraiment beau, mince sans être maigre. Un visage aux traits réguliers, un sourire séduisant attiraient le regard, des cheveux noirs indisciplinés revenaient sur des yeux vert émeraude impérieux. Le second était un éphèbe d'un peu plus de vingt ans, au profil grec, au regard rêveur bleu foncé, à la bouche boudeuse, aux boucles blondes très courtes, aux traits qui auraient pu sembler féminins sans le menton un peu trop carré qui affichait une forte volonté.

Harry semblait ravi de retrouver ses amis qu'il étreignit tour à tour. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et attira sur ses genoux le jeune blond qui s'appelait Jim et qui était son fiancé. Il posa un tendre baiser sur sa bouche. Pierre-François s'installa à côté de lui, la main posée sur son poignet, réunissant les bracelets elfiques qu'ils portaient tous deux, témoignage indéfectible de son amour et de la protection qu'il s'était engagé à apporter, à son jeune amant. Harry échangea avec lui un regard complice, les saphirs du bijou-lien visibles à leurs seuls yeux brillaient d'un éclat bleu profond, preuve de son immense attachement envers l'aîné. Il noua ses doigts aux siens et resserra sa pression sur la taille de Jim qui avait niché sa tête dans son cou.

- Fatigué mon tout-beau? demanda-t-il tendrement, inquiet pour le garçon qui avait été blessé lors de leur bataille à Stonehenge.

- Non! ça va. fit ce dernier en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Deux jeunes filles apparurent et commencèrent à dresser la table du déjeuner. Elles se ressemblaient. Manifestement elles appartenaient à la même famille.

- Fanny! appella Pierre-François.

- Oui, Monsieur?

- Viens que je te présente. Mes amis, voici Fanny. Elle et sa sœur Marine sont les nièces de mon cuisinier. Etudiantes à Paris, elles travaillent pour nous cet été afin de financer leur année à l'université. Fanny, c'est à toi à veiller sur le confort du logement du comte de Saint Maur, de Lady et Lord Malefoy ainsi que de Teddy, leur fils.

- Bien Monsieur. Je ferai de mon mieux, fit la jeune fille intimidée.

- Lady Malefoy attend un heureux évènement ou plutôt deux, je compte sur toi pour bien la soigner.

- Pierre-François, tu vas lui faire peur avec tous ces titres pompeux, protesta Hermione.

- As-tu des nausées le matin? demanda le sorcier.

- Oui! malheureusement. J'ai tout essayé sans résultat.

- J'ai peut-être ce qui arrangera ça. Ma femme avait le même problème et seule cette tisane glacée a supprimé ces malaises. Tu demanderas à ton oncle de préparer chaque soir la décoction de gingembre et de sépia dont je lui ai donné la recette, fit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille, tu la mélangeras à un demi verre de jus de citron frais et tu amèneras ça chaque matin à Lady Malefoy avant son lever. Tu t'arrangeras avec elle pour l'horaire.

- Je ne compte pas me réveiller très tôt. Pour neuf heures ce sera très bien. Ne te tracasse pas, nous nous entendrons très bien, surtout si à la place de me donner du Milady, tu m'appelles Madame Hermione..

- Merci, Madame Hermione. répondit la jeune fille qui se remit au dressage de la table manifestement soulagée.

oOo

- Grand-frère, dis-moi que tu as encore une de ces petites fioles comme celle que tu m'as donnée l'autre jour... j'ai un troupeau d'hippopotames dans la tête! fit un jeune homme châtain clair qui se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise longue.

- Tiens! fit Pierre-François au garçon qui venait d'arriver. J'avais prévu ton réveil difficile.

- Merci. Harry, mon petit beau-frère chéri, plus jamais je ne sortirai avec ton parrain!

- Je t'avais prévenu, Peter. fit Jim d'un ton mécontent.

- Je sais grand-frère, je sais! Bonjour vous trois, fit le jeune homme après avoir pris la potion. Je ne vous avais pas vus! soupira-t-il.

- Bonjour, se marra Draco. Le gai maraudeur a encore frappé!

- Lui était en pleine forme! pourtant il a bu plus que moi. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il n'est pas rentré seul. finit-il sans voir le sursaut de Harry.

- Je suis rentré seul! fit une seconde voix railleuse celle-là. Les Black savent se tenir. Je t'ai ramené d'abord, puis je suis ressorti.

Bonjour tout le monde! Comment vas-tu Hermione?

- Bien Sirius. Merci.

Le parrain posa un regard sur son filleul qui n'avait rien dit. Même si il avait en ce moment une expression contrariée, il était indéniable qu'il était épanoui comme jamais il ne l'avait vu. Depuis quinze jours qu'il vivait avec eux, il devait admettre que Jim et Pierre-François le rendaient heureux. Il avait remarqué qu'il éprouvait toujours le besoin de les toucher comme si il avait peur de les perdre, peur qu'ils ne soient pas là réellement. Le jeune homme avait manqué de tendresse c'était indéniable et ses deux compagnons s'efforçaient de lui en donner autant qu'il en réclamait à longueur de temps. Discrètement, il les observait et apprenait à les connaître. Ils étaient fous de lui. Oh! ils avaient des défauts, personne n'est parfait, Harry en avait aussi, mais leur amour le rendait rêveur. Bien sûr, il était choqué de leur situation et avait peur de ce qu'en dirait la société sorcière car ils ne pourraient qu'en souffrir.

Le déjeuner fut animé. Draco était manifestement ravi de retrouver de la compagnie et discutait de l'université sorcière avec Peter qui s'était inscrit aux cours d'histoire et politique sorcières destinés aux moldus. Hermione donnait ses instructions à Fanny et aménageait avec elle leur planning de telle façon à laisser à la jeune fille du temps libre pour sortir ou aller à la plage. Sylas discutait avec Sirius et notait le regard de celui-ci posé très souvent sur son filleul. Comme ils avaient acheté le matin un filet et des piquets, ce dernier expliquait à Cloud et Aymeric les règles du beach-volley.

Il était déjà tard quand ils descendirent par le petit sentier dans la pinède sur la petite étendu de sable privée. Ils installèrent parasols et tapis de plage en quelques minutes puis Harry et Cloud tentèrent d'enfoncer les poteaux pour tendre le filet sous l'œil un peu narquois de Pierre-François qui au bout d'un quart d'heure sorti sa baguette et les enfonça d'un sortilège en deux secondes. Il éclata de rire en recevant un coup d'œil ulcéré de son agneau qui se précipita toutes griffes dehors sur lui, sous le regard atterré des nouveaux venus. Jim quant à lui souriait et se mit à encourager tour à tour les deux combattants. Il leur fut vite évident que la rixe n'avait rien de sérieux. Il finit par se retrouver immobilisé sous Pierre-François assis sur lui et qui le contemplait avec satisfaction.

- Dis-moi que j'ai gagné!

- Jamais!

- Oh! oh! et que vas-tu faire mon agneau chéri?

- Te tourner le dos ce soir si tu ne me libères pas de suite.

- Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, j'aime être de ce côté là! se marra le vainqueur sans voir le sursaut du parrain choqué par le sous-entendu grivois.

Mais Pierre-François en avait perdu le peu d'attention qu'il portait au combat et Harry en profita pour l'attirer par la nuque vers lui, puis d'un coup de hanche le fit basculer et se retrouva au dessus.

- Il ne faut jamais baisser sa garde trop tôt, mon loup. fit-il en caressant le visage de son amant avant de l'embrasser.

Peter fixait son frère. Arrivé hier soir, il avait été troublé de ce qu'il avait cru surprendre entre son futur beau-frère et Pierre-François, mais il était sorti avec Sirius et n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en savoir plus. Là il était profondément choqué de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il savait à quel point Jim aimait son fiancé et supporter de le voir avec un autre devait lui arracher le cœur. Il eut une bouffée de haine pour les deux autres qui venaient enfin de mettre fin à leur baiser.

Son beau-frère se releva, tendit la main à son amant qui se leva en riant puis il attira Jim qui se blottit contre lui. Il lui parla tout bas, Jim lui sourit avant d'acquiescer et de nicher sa tête dans le cou de son fiancé, non sans lancer un regard en coin vers le sorcier blond. Peter ne comprenait plus l'attitude de son frère. Pierre-François les regardait comploter avec un léger sourire moqueur. Il s'approcha doucement, enlaça Jim par derrière et posa ses lèvres tendrement dans la nuque offerte par sa position. Autour d'eux, personne ne semblait étonné de leur attitude.

- Alors on essaie ce filet? interrogea Cloud?

- Oui! Qui veut jouer? maximum quatre par équipe. demanda Pierre-François qui fit signe à Aymeric de les rejoindre.

Draco et Sylas rejoignirent Cloud de l'autre côté du filet. Peter refusa d'un signe de la tête et c'est Sirius qui complèta leur équipe. Ils jouèrent un long moment, le score était serré. C'est Jim qui marqua le point gagnant offrant la victoire à son équipe. Pierre-François le souleva contre lui et tourna sur lui-même avant de le reposer sans le lâcher. Peter vit alors son frère se presser contre le sorcier, passer ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser passionnément, puis tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la mer pour aller nager.

- Ils ont l'air encore plus amoureux qu'avant si c'est possible, commenta Draco.

- Ils ne se lâchent pas en tout cas. confirma Cloud. Quand ils s'éloignent ainsi tous les trois, c'est qu'ils ont envie d'être seuls un moment autrement ils auraient pris Aymeric et Lily avec eux. Ils ne manquent jamais de les faire nager tous les deux. Il ne faut pas croire qu'ils perdent la réalité de vue, il y a une salle d'entraînement au sous-sol et tous les jours nous nous exerçons, même mon petit cousin. Nous faisons du karaté sous la direction de Jim. Ils obligent aussi Sirius à participer, fit-il en lançant un coup d'œil narquois au maraudeur qui lui fit une grimace.

Au début comme Jim devait récupérer de notre bataille à Stonehenge, Harry et Dad s'entraînaient seuls pendant qu'il faisait des petites siestes réparatrices comme disait Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate il y a une semaine. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu crier. Là toute la maison a su qu'il en avait marre d'être traité comme un objet fragile, qu'il voulait s'entraîner, faire du karaté et surtout faire l'amour qu'ils n'avaient plus fait depuis quinze jours! Les filles et moi, à la cuisine, étions pliés en deux en écoutant les autres essayer de le convaincre que c'était pour son bien. En tout cas, c'est Jim qui a gagné. se marra le jeune serpentard. Et si parfois, je vois Harry lui lancer des regards inquiets il le fait discrètement de peur de se faire rabrouer.

- Je vérifierai tantôt si tout va bien, fit Draco.

- Tu es content de voir arriver Sarah? demanda Hermione en souriant.

- Oui, ça fait presque deux mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Pourquoi n'avons nous plus été à l'hôtel Saint-Maur, Sylas?

- Je ne sais pas. Chaque fois que j'en parle, Harry s'arrange pour que nous allions ailleurs et je me suis déjà posé la même question plusieurs fois.

- Il ne fait jamais rien sans raison, Sy. lui répondit son mari.

- Pourquoi ne pas le dire franchement?

- Peut-être n'a-t-il que des soupçons? Depuis les photos prises à Toulouse, il n'a jamais plus été à l'hôtel, quand ils vont à Paris c'est chez Pierre-François et c'est lui qui m'a demandé de ne pas faire venir Françoise et Gauthier cet été au castel.

- C'est pour ça que tu as pris les elfes du quartier général?

- En effet.

- Pourquoi le dire maintenant? lui reprocha sa femme en se rappelant les scènes qu'elle lui avait faites.

- Parce que je vois que ce conflit nous rattrape une fois de plus et je compte bien lui poser quelques questions.

- Il reçoit la Gazette du Sorcier, le Chicaneur et le Independent Wizard chaque jour et suit tout se qui se passe en monde sorcier. On lui envoie des rapports tous les matins du ministère et ses informateurs ou devons-nous dire espions ne sont pas en reste. Leur matinée est consacrée au monde sorcier. Toutes les informations sont triées, encodées, puis c'est l'entraînement jusqu'au déjeuner. Aujourd'hui était une exception. Pierre-François adore aller au marché.

- Ce sont les filles qui entretiennent le mas? demanda Hermione.

- Non! ce sont les elfes de notre maison de Weymouth. Pendant ce temps, ils font faire quelques transformations qui devraient être terminées pour que nous puissions l'habiter à la rentrée. C'est parce que vous n'avez pas été dans la cuisine mais ils sont traités comme des coqs en pâte depuis leur arrivée. Didier et Robert s'entendent très bien avec eux et les filles les trouvent mignons. fit-il d'un ton qui laissait deviner que ce dernier point lui semblait tout à fait incompréhensible.

- Les voilà! constata Sylas.

En effet, ils remontaient vers la plage, Pierre-François avait une main posée sur leur taille et ils discutaient joyeusement.

- Qu'ils sont beaux ensemble! murmura Sylas. J'avais un peu peur au début de leur jalousie mais ils ont très bien dépassé ça.

- Ça dépend envers qui! railla Cloud. Nous sommes allés ensemble acheter le bateau que Pierre-François nous avait promis pour l'été. Le vendeur avait l'air de trouver Jim très à son goût et le lui a fait comprendre de façon assez peu discrète. Dad l'a remis à sa place à voix haute devant toute la clientèle.

- C'est étonnant, ce n'est pas son genre. Je l'aurais plutôt vu sourire de ce genre de chose.

- Il a estimé que la façon de faire de l'homme était injurieuse pour Jim. C'est vrai que c'était loin d'être subtil.

- Et pour finir, vous l'avez acheté?

- Oui mais pas là. Nous sommes sortis et avons été à la concurrence. continua-t-il avec un rire railleur.

- Il est où? demanda Hermione curieuse.

- Dans le sac de plage, ironisa Sirius. On le trimballe chaque jour et ils ne l'ont utilisé que trois ou quatre fois.

- Tu exagères, rouspéta Cloud. C'est vrai qu'on ne s'en sert pas tous les jours.

- Avec le prix qu'il a coûté, vous devriez même y passer les nuits pour l'amortir.

- Moi j'adore ça et j'en ferais volontiers plus souvent, intervint Aymeric.

- Dad! fit le garçon à son père adoptif, Ay voudrait faire du bateau!

Le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant d'opiner. Il sortit du plus gros des sacs un bateau Zodiac miniaturisé.

- Qui est partant?

- Il peut nous contenir tous?

- Oui sans problème! C'est le gros "Sea-hawk", il peut accueillir treize passagers.

Après avoir rendu au zodiac sa taille normale d'un sortilège et enfilé des gilets de sauvetage, ils naviguèrent pendant presque deux heures. Fouettés par les embruns, ils s'enivraient de l'odeur du large, des sensations grisantes de vitesse, de liberté. Lily serrée dans les bras de Harry avait les yeux brillants de plaisir, Cloud et Aymeric, les deux cousins postés à la proue se prenaient pour des pirates sorciers. Sur les trois sièges arrière, Draco et Sylas avaient mis, entre eux, Hermione avec Teddy sur les genoux. Enfin Pierre-François désigna sa montre. Leurs invités français n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et il fallait rentrer. Il barra vers la plage.

oOo

Une heure plus tard, le temps de remonter à la bastide, de prendre une douche et de se changer, c'est sur la terrasse devant un verre qu'ils accueillirent les arrivants. Cloud ravi de retrouver sa petite-amie était tout sourire. Invité par Harry, Pierre avait été surpris de revoir de Lauzun, encore plus d'apprendre qu'ils étaient chez lui. Il leur fit visiter leur logement, leur présenta Marine qui les aida à s'installer. Ils retrouvèrent tout le monde pour un dîner tardif sur la terrasse. Pierre félicita son hôte pour le talent de son chef. Ils en étaient au café et Didier en avait terminé avec la préparation de son repas, Pierre-François le fit venir pour recevoir les félicitations du secrétaire d'état.

Au vu de sa présence aux fiançailles et des rapports d'enquêtes qu'il avait fait faire sur eux, Pierre savait que le sorcier blond faisait partie de leurs familiers. Depuis il avait interrompu toute surveillance et ignorait l'évolution de leurs relations. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre. A la fin de la soirée Jim, fatigué, s'installa dans une chaise longue. Harry prit place dans le fauteuil voisin et enlaça ses doigts à ceux de son fiancé. Terminant sa conversation avec Draco et sa femme, de Lauzun s'accroupit à côté d'eux, manifestement soucieux. Pierre le vit embrasser doucement Jim et mêler ses doigts aux leurs avant de se relever et de rentrer dans la maison. Il revint avec un drap léger qu'il posa sur le jeune moldu. Il passa une main caressante dans les courtes boucles blondes avant de baiser son front ce qui amena un sourire doux sur le visage du jeune moldu à moitié endormi.

- Pourquoi est-il inquiet pour Jim? demanda-t-il à Sylas?

Celui-ci lui fit un résumé de la situation politique actuelle dans le monde sorcier britannique, de la bataille de Stonehenge, du résultat et de l'état d'épuisement de Jim qui avait défendu ses amants en supportant de trop nombreux sorts. Pierre et Peter, qui n'avait pas perdu un mot du récit fait au français sur son frère, lancèrent un coup d'œil à Sirius qui, charmeur, discutait avec Hélène. Ils trouvèrent que pour un miraculé sortant de l'antichambre des limbes il se portait plutôt bien. Sylas confirma leurs pensées en leur disant que sous le dilettante se cachait quelqu'un à la volonté de fer.

- En résumé, vous pensez que votre mage noir est revenu lui aussi des limbes?

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Sirius n'était pas mort, expliqua Sylas, en lui expliquant l'affrontement entre Voldemort et l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Tu veux dire que c'est la tante de Draco qui a voulu tuer le parrain de Harry?

- En effet.

Pierre jeta un coup d'oeil sur les deux amis et Hermione qui justement discutaient ensemble.

- Mais c'est aussi la propre cousine germaine de Sirius. Voldemort a divisé ainsi bien des familles dont les membres se sont retrouvés dans les camps opposés. Il faut avouer que Bellatrix Lestrange, qui est comme tu l'as compris la sœur de Narcissa Malefoy, avait tout de la folle sadique. C'est elle qui a assassiné avec ses mangemorts le fils de Pierre-François et plusieurs de ses petits camarades, Henri-James avait cinq ans. C'était une fête d'anniversaire, ils ont tué tout le monde sauf le jeune père qui était la personne visée. Impuissant, il a dû assister à toute la scène. Il ne s'en est jamais remis, il vivra toute sa vie avec ce souvenir, il n'arrive toujours pas à regarder une photo de son fils sans pleurer.

- Mon dieu! murmura Pierre.

- Toute la bonne société sorcière qui le tolérait malgré qu'il était le descendant d'un autre mage noir qui a fait autant de mal que Voldemort lui a fermé ses portes. Il est devenu un paria. Il s'est enfermé dans son manoir le temps de régler la succession de son père décédé puis il a disparu en monde moldu et est devenu de Lanzun. Lui aussi a une volonté peu commune pour s'être rebâti une vie ailleurs.

- Je me rappelle, fit le français rêveur, le premier soir où il a vu Jim et Harry à sa discothèque. Quelle envie il avait d'eux!

- En effet, fit Sylas moqueur. je m'en rappelle aussi.

- J'avais dit à cette époque qu'ils ressemblaient à deux agneaux acculés par le grand méchant loup.

- Ça leur est resté, c'est comme ça qu'ils s'appellent entre eux souvent... Pourtant leurs rapports ont bien évolué. Il en est amoureux fou, je crois qu'ils pourraient obtenir de lui n'importe quoi. En tout cas, pour être avec eux, il a complètement changé de vie.

- Passer de coqueluche de la jet-set parisienne à directeur d'une école de sorcellerie en Ecosse, c'est en effet un changement radical, railla Pierre.

- Affronter son passé n'a pas dû être quelque chose de facile à faire. Ils ne sont réellement ensemble que depuis trois semaines. Jim et Harry ont beaucoup réfléchi avant de se lancer dans cette relation hors norme mais ils tiennent trop à lui. Ils n'ont pas voulu affronter la bataille de Stonehenge sans être réunis.

- Comment vont-ils s'organiser?

- En tant que directeur de Poudlard, Pierre-François a un très bel appartement de fonction. Jim et Harry, tout en enseignant à temps partiel à l'école vont suivre les cours à l'université sorcière de Cambridge, ils y ont un appartement de professeurs. Je suppose qu'ils partageront leur temps entre les deux pendant la semaine. Ils viennent aussi d'acheter une très belle maison sur la côte anglaise à Weymouth.

- Vous qui avez toujours eu l'habitude de vivre ensemble, ça ne va pas vous manquer?

- Nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous séparer. Notre chambre est déjà prête chez eux. Nous serons ensemble à l'université. Hermione sera sous directrice à Poudlard sous les ordres de Pierre-François. Comme Harry est déjà parrain de Teddy, ce sont Pierre-François et Jim qui seront ceux des jumeaux.

- Je vois que vous avez déjà tout prévu. fit le secrétaire d'état amusé. Mais revenons en à notre mage noir. Est-il revenu ou non?

- Il est certainement là mais, étant lui réellement mort, il ne peut être ici que sous une forme inférieure. Il n'a pas de corps humain.

- Donc il est inoffensif?

- Il ne faut pas voir ça de cette manière, même sous forme non charnelle il reste sa grande puissance magique. Nous pensons que celui qui l'a fait revenir a l'intention de fusionner avec cet esprit, cette âme... je ne sais comment appeler cette chose et devenir avec lui une seule personne avec deux âmes et une puissance magique doublée. Encore faut-il qu'il arrive à faire fusionner les auras magiques ce qui ne sera ni facile ni sans danger.

- Et qui est ce fou?

- Le frère jumeau de Pierre-François!

Ses deux interlocuteurs fixèrent le jeune sorcier avec une expression incrédule et horrifiée.

- Oui! confirma Sylas, ces derniers mois il s'est retrouvé à combattre son propre frère.

- Vous êtes sûrs de lui?

- Oui!

- Et pour le moment le conflit en est où?

- Lui, Harry et Jim sont les cibles de prédilection de François-Marie. Il a créé un quotidien d'opposition appelé The Independent Wizard et organisé une campagne de dénigrement contre eux. Ils ont beaucoup de mal avec les deux journaux qui leur sont favorables à redresser la barre. C'est pour l'instant la seule manifestation de la Loge sorcière mais bien entendu ils ignorent où nous trouver.

oOo

Tous avaient enfin déserté la terrasse pour aller dormir. Après avoir donné ses instructions à Robert pour le lendemain, Pierre-François revint contempler ses deux chéris assoupis sur la terrasse. Il caressa doucement le poignet de Harry.

- Mon doux amour? réveille-toi... on va dormir!

- Jim?

- Je m'en occupe, ne crains rien. Ma tendresse, mon agneau... mets tes bras autour de mon cou...

Jim tout en dormant fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Il le souleva sans difficulté. Le jeune homme nicha sa tête dans son cou, serra les jambes autour de ses hanches en se collant à lui et en poussant un petit soupir de bien-être quand Pierre-François referma ses bras autour de son corps. Cela fit sourire le sorcier. Il se dirigea vers leur chambre suivi d'un Harry qui traînait les pieds. Il déposa Jim sur le lit, lui enleva son tee-shirt, son jean et le glissa dans les draps. Il se déshabilla à son tour avant de se tourner vers Harry qui s'était assis sur le bord tout sommeillant. Il s'installa à ses côtés et le dévêtit lentement, déposant de tendres baisers sur les épaules qu'il avait dénudées.

- Lève-toi! ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Il s'attaqua à la ceinture puis aux boutons du jeans qu'il enleva et plia, avant d'attirer son jeune amant contre lui et de le coucher entre Jim et lui. Harry se lova dans ses bras à son grand plaisir. Il fit voyager ses mains sur son cou, sur ses épaules, son dos, le creux de ses reins, lui arrachant un « encore » qui le fit rire doucement, il refit les mêmes gestes sensuels. Il posa un baiser sur les paupières fermées, puis lui souffla tendrement de dormir.

oOo

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, le monde de Jim se résumait aux sensations et aux odeurs et ce qu'il percevait pour le moment c'était un corps chaud et une odeur familière qui l'engourdissait de bien-être. Depuis qu'il était avec Harry se réveiller dans ses bras ou contre son corps était un de ses plaisirs et en tout cas, la meilleure façon de commencer la journée.

- Bonjour, mon tout-beau... fit Harry en se retournant doucement vers Jim sans réveiller leur amant qui inconsciemment resserra son étreinte.

- Déjà réveillé, mon amour?

- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veuille me lever de suite. De toute façon, Pierre-François dort toujours. C'est lui qui nous a couché comme des bébés hier soir. Nous nous sommes endormis sur la terrasse.

- Je m'en souviens vaguement.

- Il t'a même porté au lit.

- Dire que mon père arrive tantôt... Ce n'est plus notre bastide, c'est un club de vacances...

- Jim... fit Harry avec des reproches dans la voix.

- Je sais que tu es content de voir tes amis mais on était si bien seulement nous trois avec les enfants...

- Cloud avait envie de voir Sarah, ce qui est bien normal et après avoir eu Pierre au téléphone, je me suis vu contraint de les inviter quelques jours, si je voulais qu'il la laisse venir. Ce n'est que pour peu de temps, mon cœur.

- ...

- Dis plutôt que la venue de ton père t'inquiète un peu.

- C'est certain que cette fois ci il va avoir dur de s'y faire.

- Il a toujours voulu ton bonheur.

- Je sais.

- Je peux rester à l'écart, si tu le juges préférable. intervint Pierre-François.

- Bonjour, toi, fit tendrement Harry en tournant la tête pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Si j'avais voulu lui cacher notre relation, je ne l'aurais pas invité, p'ti loup!

- ...

- Je suis fier de mon bel amant! fit-il taquin.

- Je crois de toute façon qu'il s'en doute, poursuivit Harry. Ton père n'est pas du genre naïf. Peut-être sera-t-il surpris parce que nous l'affichons, mais c'est tout.

- Il était préférable d'inviter tout le monde à la fois. Non seulement c'est plus agréable pour eux mais de cette manière nous préservons le reste de nos vacances. Si nous allions remplir nos obligations de la matinée? conclut l'aîné.

oOo

Une demi-heure plus tard après une douche, ils se retrouvaient devant un petit déjeuner copieux. Ils avaient eu, en arrivant, la surprise de trouver Draco et Sylas qui les attendaient.

- Vous êtes bien matinaux?

- En fait nous vous attendions, nous avons des questions sérieuses à vous poser. Nous avons parlé avec Cloud et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que nous ignorons.

- Il n'y a rien de nouveau. Depuis la bataille, tout est calme. fit Harry en chipant à Jim le croissant qu'il venait de se beurrer.

- Mais... voulut-il protester.

- Chut! fit son fiancé avec un petit rire et un clin d'œil.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas autour de la table et descendirent dans la cave. Une partie de celle-ci avait été transformée en salle d'entraînement, l'autre en un bureau surprenant. Pierre-François et Harry avaient créé l'illusion d'une fenêtre sur la mer, ils reconnurent sans peine la vue qu'ils avaient de la gauche de la terrasse, la petite station balnéaire La Tamarissière et l'embouchure du fleuve... Les murs étaient très clairs, un côté était consacré à une bibliothèque bien garnie, la table carrée était manifestement prévue pour travailler à trois, un équipement informatique en occupait une partie.

Les quotidiens du monde sorcier et le courrier du matin étaient déjà posés dans une corbeille sur le bureau. Draco vit notamment une enveloppe ornée d'un cachet vert qu'il reconnut pour être le sceau des Malefoy, sur une autre qui dépassait, il aperçut l'écriture de son ancien condisciple et ami, Blaise Zabini. La couleur d'une troisième le frappa, c'était celle des envois officiels du magenmagot. Une dernière missive lui sembla être du bureau des aurors.

- Tu as fini ton inspection, Dray? lui lança son meilleur ami moqueur.

- ...

- Quelles sont ces questions que vous vouliez aborder?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de ne pas prendre Gauthier et Françoise cet été au castel? Tu m'as aussi dissuadé d'y passer le week-end précédant la bataille de Stonehenge. Tu sais qui est l'espion qui a pris les photos? interrogea Draco.

- Je n'ai aucune certitude, juste des présomptions.

- ...

- Nous avons passé une nuit à Paris dans l'appartement de Pierre-François et au matin j'ai été chercher des croissants. Sachant, pour en avoir souvent mangé chez vous, que le mari de Françoise en fait de très bons, je suis allé à la boulangerie où il travaille. Il était là. On le voyait enfourner les pains par la porte ouverte sur l'atelier. Ce qui m'a frappé c'est le fait que malgré la chaleur suffocante, il travaillait avec un vêtement qui avait des manches longues. C'était tout à fait incongru. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser ce que j'en ai soupçonné. J'ai donc fait faire une petite enquête sur le monsieur et comme je l'avais supposé, il est bien un sorcier et un ancien mangemort. Ce qui explique beaucoup mieux la coïncidence d'un Sylvain sorcier. Je dois avouer Sylas qu'avant j'avais supposé qu'un de tes ascendants s'était égaré dans le lit de sa gouvernante, c'était courant dans l'ancienne noblesse. Cette version est plus inquiétante.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit avant?

- Françoise sait forcément que son mari est un ancien mangemort, elle ne peut ignorer la marque sur son bras. Pour Gauthier, je n'en sais rien. Quant à Sylvain je suis pratiquement certain qu'il l'ignore. Mais, même si ils ont menti, on ne peut pas affirmer que c'est lui l'espion.

- ...

- On peut aussi imaginer que François-Marie le fait chanter et s'est servi de lui afin d'obtenir cette photo sous un prétexte quelconque. C'était le complice idéal puisqu'il avait tout le loisir d'aller et venir au château rose, dans le but de voir sa femme et son fils. Le week-end où nous étions tous à Toulouse et où les clichés ont été pris, il complétait le personnel de service. C'est à mon avis la version la plus plausible. Il est en France depuis de nombreuses années, si il a été mangemort dans sa jeunesse, il peut avoir changé, il ne semble pas avoir répondu à l'appel de Voldemort lorsqu'il est revenu.

- Tu comprends aisément que je ne peux plus avoir confiance en eux et leur confier notre vie et celle de nos enfants! fit Sylas soucieux.

- Ils servent honnêtement ta famille depuis plusieurs générations, Sy. Ils se sont occupés de Teddy souvent et il ne lui est rien arrivé, au contraire c'est Sylvain qui a été enlevé par Ombrage, il n'y a pas longtemps pour nous empêcher de signer les accords avec le conseil de l'Europe moldue...

- ...

- A toi de réfléchir, mais à ta place, je serais sûr de moi avant d'agir.

- Tu l'a mis sous surveillance?

- Un moment oui. Sans résultat. Et encore maintenant je fais vérifier ponctuellement ses faits et gestes mais je ne peux pas le faire suivre pendant un long moment. Nous n'avons pas assez de personnes pour nous le permettre. Je peux si tu veux en parler avec Pierre?

- Tu as une autre solution qui permettrait éclaircir tout ça?

- Tu peux aussi aller leur demander des explications et soumettre le mari à la double légilimencie. Dans ce cas là bien sûr, il faut que tu saches à l'avance la décision que tu prendras selon ses réponses. Dans l'hypothèse d'un chantage, un simple serment inviolable peut résoudre le problème. Réfléchis-y, parles-en avec Dray et Mione. Ce n'est pas urgent. J'avais l'intention de faire venir Sylvain ici pendant le mois d'août sans donner pour autant notre localisation. L'enfant ne peut pâtir du choix malheureux de son père et Aymeric l'aime énormément.

- Et toi tu aimes beaucoup trop notre petit polisson, fit Jim avec un sourire, et ça fait quinze jours qu'il réclame son ami.

- Nous allons y réfléchir, admit Sylas.

oOo

- Blaise travaille pour toi? demanda Draco.

- Je l'ai fait entrer au ministère et oui, il œuvre pour nous.

- Et pour mon père?

- Non! Pour la "Fratrie".

- Je vois. Tu as l'intention de recruter d'autres personnes?

- Il sera en effet indispensable d'étendre notre réseau, mais nous allons le compartimenter comme le faisait Ombrage du sien. Elle n'avait pas que des mauvaises idées.

- Beaucoup ne seraient que trop contents de travailler pour le Survivant ou l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

- En effet mais on ne peut révéler ce qu'on ne sait pas. Tout au long de cette année ce qui nous a gêné dans notre progression c'est que les gens employés par Ombrage ne connaissaient que les ordres qu'ils avaient reçus de leur supérieur direct. Elle n'est plus là et nous avons capturé plusieurs de ses exécutants, mais justement ils n'étaient que ça et je n'en ai toujours pas appris plus sur son organisation. Son système est donc efficace. Nous serions bien bêtes de ne pas profiter de ce que nous apprenons, même si l'enseignement vient de notre ennemi.

Draco sourit, le petit griffon devenait de plus en plus serpentard. Il se rappela avoir entendu son père dire que Harry ferait un excellent ministre de la magie, il comprenait ce qu'il avait vu avant eux en leur ami. L'ambition de celui-ci n'était pourtant pas là. Modifier le code de justice sorcier était un grand dessein qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait un sens de la justice inné, il venait encore de le prouver en modérant le courroux de Sylas envers leur gouvernante et sa famille. Il pensa avec un frisson rétrospectif à son emprisonnement à Azkaban et à un monde sorcier sans l'île maudite.

Ils examinèrent avec Jim le contenu des trois quotidiens pendant que Harry et Pierre-François ouvraient le courrier, le classaient et saisissaient sur l'ordinateur les renseignements dignes d'intérêt. Les lettres furent ensuite miniaturisées et cachées dans un coffre dissimulé derrière un des rayonnages de la bibliothèque qui pivotait à l'énoncé d'un mot de passe.

Il découvrait un côté de son ami qu'il n'avait fait qu'entr'apercevoir à la fin de la bataille de Stonehenge, s'impliquant déjà dans les affaires de l'Etat, se permettant de donner des ordres aux aurors, recevant un double des rapports faits à Kingsley et très certainement en contact, par Severus, avec le tableau de Dumbledore qui était accroché au mur de la salle de réunion du magenmagot. Un côté qu'il aurait estimé plus qu'inquiétant si il l'avait trouvé chez quelqu'un d'autre. Dès son entrée, il avait remarqué le tableau de leur ancien professeur de potions qui au-delà de la mort, était devenu leur conseiller. Il semblait dormir dans son cadre mais il ne perdait vraisemblablement rien de leur conversation.

Jim poussa un soupir de satisfaction, il avait fini d'éplucher The Independant Wizard sans rien y trouver de spécial que les habituelles critiques sur le pouvoir en place. Il savait ce qu'il y cherchait jour après jour... La moindre allusion, le moindre message incompréhensible, sortant de l'ordinaire mais qui pourtant ne semblerait avoir aucun rapport avec leurs histoires...

- Tu veux un coup de main, p'ti loup? fit Jim à Pierre-François qui lisait le rapport des aurors sur une échauffourée qui s'était produite en monde moldu non loin du Londres sorcier et de ce qu'il pensait être le quartier général de son frère la brasserie " The Inverted Pentagram".

- J'ai presque fini mon agneau. Si tu allais chercher Sirius, Cloud et Aymeric pour l'entraînement? demanda-t-il quittant à peine sa lecture des yeux.

- J'y vais, fit Jim en soupirant.

- Harry? Je crois que ceci n'est pas anodin, dit-il en désignant le rapport. C'est le second problème dans ce secteur en quelques jours.

- Et?

- C'est à deux rues du quartier général de François-Marie.

Il était toujours choqué d'entendre son amant appeler le dirigeant de la Loge par son prénom. Lui même en pensée ne l'appelait que "l'autre" parce que l'appeler Vassier c'était encore rattacher leur ennemi à celui qu'il aimait.

- Ce ne sont que des bagarres en apparence très banales mais à chaque fois elles opposent des sorciers en monde moldu.

- Je suppose que ton frère essaie de faire main basse sur l'organisation du crapaud rose et sa prise de contrôle ne se fait pas sans heurt.

- ...

- Quand nous rentrerons, il nous faudra étudier attentivement les façons de procéder de Gellert Grindelwald. Une fois de plus, il me faudra voir Albus à ce sujet, soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air à ce point réticent?

- Tu ne sais peut-être pas que ton arrière-grand-oncle a été le seul amour d'Albus ? Jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, ils sont restés en contact par lettres.

- Je l'ignorais.

- Ça a dû être terrible de devoir le combattre et plus encore de le faire enfermer pour toute la vie dans une prison. Il a dû lui falloir bien du courage. raisonna Draco.

- Peut-être ne pouvait-il se résoudre à le faire exécuter? suggéra Sylas.

- Harry?

- Oui?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? poursuivit doucement Pierre-François presque à voix basse.

- Rien! répondit-il en secouant la tête faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas continuer la conversation sur ce sujet tout en sachant que ce ne serait que partie remise.

Il se crut sauvé par le retour de Jim avec Sirius et les adolescents. Ils rangèrent ce qui était resté éparpillé sur le bureau, les rapports dans le coffre, les journaux dans l'armoire des archives. Au moment de sortir, Pierre-François le retint par le bras et ils se laissèrent distancer par les autres.

- Tu m'expliques?

- Je suis très mal à l'aise avec Albus quand je vais le voir au sujet de Gellert, et je le serai plus encore maintenant.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que lorsque tu n'étais encore pour moi que de Lauzun le prédateur, le directeur du club parisien très en vogue "L'Aigle Noir", le grand-duc au pectoral d'argent qui s'est introduit malgré les protections à Poudlard pour me voir et que j'ignorais encore de quel côté tu te situais, déjà à ce moment je te défendais et cherchais tous les prétextes pour ne pas m'opposer à toi. Je crois que même là je n'aurais pas pu.

- Tu aurais fini par faire ce qui était juste, ce qui était ton devoir, j'en suis certain... souffla-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

- Tu ne me comprends pas!

- Alors explique moi... fit-il en caressant du pouce, avec une tendresse infinie, le creux en dessous de la joue et en remontant vers la tempe.

- Albus a bien des défauts, il a menti, il a bafoué son amour, pendant des années il m'a manipulé pour atteindre ses objectifs, au mépris parfois de l'estime de soi-même, mais toujours, il a œuvré pour ce qu'il pensait être le bien du monde magique. Si je me retrouvais en position de devoir choisir, pour toi et Jim, je serais résolu à tout laisser.

- En fait tu te sens coupable d'une situation qui ne s'est même pas produite.

- Quand tu as été enlevé par Ombrage et que j'ai cru te perdre, j'étais prêt à tout, à m'exiler du monde sorcier et à le laisser entre ses mains pour te retrouver.

- Tu savais que j'étais vivant et que je rentrerais par le portoloin de secours dès que je le pourrais. Tu n'étais pas encore vraiment devant l'alternative.

Pierre-François se rappelait les recommandations d'Albus sur son obligation de mener l'Elu sur le chemin du sacrifice au monde sorcier et sa propre promesse qui était de le laisser faire ses choix.

- Ecoute-moi, mon doux amour, fit-il les mains posées sur sa nuque, son front appuyé contre le sien, si un jour tu es devant ce dilemme, quoi que tu décides, je sais que tu l'auras fait selon ton âme. Jamais je ne t'en voudrais même si tu choisis le monde sorcier.

- Je t'aime.

- Je le sais! chaque fois que je regarde l'éclat des pierres elfiques que tu portes, je le sais. Viens maintenant, Jim va s'inquiéter de notre aparté.

oOo

La petite plage était très animée cet après-midi là, trop pensaient certains. La sieste sous les parasols était terminée et les enfants courraient en criant et riant autour des grands qui faisaient contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Jim poussa un soupir agacé en recevant pour la dixième fois du sable sur lui, envoyé par Aymeric qui poursuivait Mahaut.

Quand ils n'étaient qu'eux trois sur la plage avec les enfants, ils dormaient enlacés et se réveillaient doucement de leur sieste bercés par le bruit ténu de la mer, les bavardages des plus jeunes ou les bisous mouillés de leur petite princesse. Fils adoptif de Pierre-François, Cloud, même si il n'avait que deux ans de moins que Harry et Aymeric, pupille de son fiancé, étaient devenus par les circonstances de la vie leurs enfants au même titre que Lily, leur poupée chérie, accessoirement la fille de leur amant. Harry avait une patience infinie avec eux, Pierre-François l'autorité d'un père aimant mais Jim avait parfois plus de mal à accepter leur présence.

Par respect pour leurs invités, ils évitaient d'afficher leur amour hors norme, limitant leurs contacts physiques en public, et ça le mettait sur les nerfs. Ils ne put s'empêcher d'attraper Ay au passage par le poignet.

- Ay, tu te calmes, tu veux! ou tu vas jouer un peu plus loin! J'en assez de recevoir du sable à chacun de vos passages.

- Tu es de mauvaise humeur? interrogea avec raison le polisson ce qui eut le don d'agacer encore plus le jeune homme qui n'eut toutefois pas le temps de répondre.

- Fais ce que Jim te dit sans répliquer, Aymeric. intervint son amour d'un ton sec. Il a raison.

- Tu nous mets le filet de beach-volley? On vous laisserait tranquille si on avait une occupation.

Harry éclata de rire pendant que Jim levait les yeux au ciel, le petit diable du haut de ses onze ans voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot et son jeune père adoptif, chaque fois, était séduit par son don de répartie, ce qu'avait très vite compris le jeune serpentard, il en usait et même en abusait allègrement. Il chercha le filet dans leur sac de plage, lui rendit sa dimension initiale avant d'aller l'attacher aux piquets restés en place. Aymeric quant à lui s'occupa du ballon sous l'œil attentif de Pierre-François.

- Plus brève ton intonation, Ay! Tu traînes sur la seconde syllabe de ton "amplificatum", tu n'y arriveras jamais comme ça. L'adolescent essaya de nouveau avant d'y arriver au troisième essai.

- Très bien!

- Merci, Dad!

- Non! Ay! fit le sorcier un peu surpris et un peu brusque. Je suis très flatté mais ce titre revient à Harry. C'est lui ton père adoptif.

- ...

- Je sais que tu l'adores, alors pourquoi? demanda doucement Pierre-François en regardant la tête baissée de l'enfant.

- Tu as fait les démarches pour donner ton nom à Cloud, il me l'a dit. Lui pas.

- En effet! Celui de son père était entaché par son appartenance aux mangemorts puis à la Loge sorcière et était associé aux divers procès intentés contre lui pour maltraitance, cruauté mentale, torture, viols... Ton nom est celui d'une honorable famille sorcière de Sang-Pur dont tu peux être fier et tu en es le dernier représentant Ay. Le nom s'éteindrait si Harry te donnait le sien, c'est pour cela qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Si tu te posais ce genre de questions, pourquoi ne lui as-tu parlé de rien?

- Je croyais qu'il estimait que je n'étais pas digne de porter le nom du Survivant.

- Aymeric! fit le sorcier désolé. Comment as-tu pu penser ça? Cloud est mon cousin, j'étais tout désigné pour être son tuteur. Harry n'a aucune parenté avec toi. Il a pourtant fait toutes les démarches pour devenir ton soutien. Tu crois qu'il le ferait pour tous les enfants rencontrés sur son chemin?

- ...

- Il n'a jamais connu ses parents et les quelques objets qu'il tient d'eux sont ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde, la carte du maraudeur, une ou deux photos et la cape d'invisibilité qui lui a été rendue par son mentor Albus Dumbledore et qui lui vient de son père. Je ne crois pas faire d'erreur en disant que c'est maintenant un petit serpentard de ma connaissance qui utilise cette cape qui lui a été offerte au lendemain de la bataille de Stonehenge. Je me trompe?

- Non...

- La transmission de cette cape, c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour paternel qu'il pouvait te donner. C'est une des Reliques de la Mort, avec la baguette de sureau et la pierre de résurrection. Elle est maintenant ton bien le plus précieux, Ay. Et si tu tiens à porter son nom, discutes-en avec lui, il t'expliquera ses raisons et vous pourrez décider ensemble.

Le jeune adolescent lui lança un regard que Pierre-François ne sut comment interpréter, fit demi tour et courut se jeter dans les bras d'un Harry plus que surpris. Les deux amants restés sur place échangèrent un regard complice en le voyant soulever le gamin et tournoyer avec lui en riant.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça! avoua Jim. Il est toujours si impertinent. Là il avait l'air tellement fragile.

- Il est fier. Il ne veut pas admettre ses faiblesses! Comme son père! fit l'aîné avec un sourire plein de tendresse, les yeux sur le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs toujours en pleine rébellion.

- Que s'est-il passé ce matin? Albus?

- Oui. Il a beau savoir qu'il l'a manipulé, qu'il lui a caché des choses, il reste son mentor, celui qui l'a guidé depuis qu'il a onze ans. Il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il est inconscient de ce qu'il est en train de bâtir.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- A peine est-il un homme, qu'il prend petit à petit le contrôle du monde sorcier, Jim. fit-il gravement en regardant le jeune moldu et sa réaction.

- Mais...

- Il ne le fait pas sciemment, l'interrompit Pierre-François. Tout le monde se tourne vers lui, il prend donc de plus en plus part à tout. Il n'a pas demandé à Lucius, à Kingsley ou au responsable des aurors de lui envoyer des rapports réguliers, ils le font parce qu'il est l'Elu et que personne n'est mieux à sa place que cet élu là! Qu'en cas de coup dur, c'est vers lui qu'ils se tournent et c'est lui qui agit au mieux pour le monde sorcier.

Rappelle-toi la tentative de prise en main du ministère par Ombrage. On ne peut pas dire qu'au moment même Lucius, qui l'avait pourtant appelé au secours, ait été ravi de le voir prendre tout en main et donner les ordres à sa place pourtant en moins de deux heures le ministère était sécurisé, les visiteurs continuaient à être reçus et les services exceptés celui du Magenmagot fonctionnaient. Il a énormément changé en peu de temps, il a pris beaucoup de maturité. L'autorité, il n'en a jamais manqué, quand ils étaient dans leur groupe de trois, Hermione prenait souvent le dessus et il laissait faire.

- Question autorité, je suis au courant, se moqua tendrement Jim. Au début de notre relation, j'ai dû souvent le freiner mais dès qu'il s'en apercevait il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se rattraper.

- Pour lui, il dirige seulement notre groupe, la Fratrie, seulement dans la fratrie, sous ses ordres, il y a tous les grands d'aujourd'hui et tous les grands de demain.

- ...

- Nous sommes trop près de lui pour avoir clairement vu le changement se faire, il m'a sauté aux yeux quand j'ai vu le regard étonné de Draco et Sylas sur le courrier de ce matin. Il y avait dans la corbeille représentés dans ces envois : le pouvoir législatif, le pouvoir exécutif et le pouvoir judiciaire. Tous faisaient rapport à Harry.

- Mon Dieu! Quelle tâche! murmura Jim. Cependant il ne veut pas la place de ministre de la magie!

- Je le sais mon agneau chéri, je le sais, néanmoins on ne choisit pas toujours. Ne me regarde pas avec cette panique dans les yeux! il n'a même pas encore dix-neuf ans. Pendant longtemps encore il ne fera que traiter les choses en sous-main.

- Et nous?

- Nous?

- Quelle sera notre place?

- A ses côtés. Tu crois franchement que ça le changera? Fais-lui confiance ma tendresse... murmura-t-il en regardant Harry courir vers eux dans le sable.

oOo

La fin de l'après-midi se déroula dans les jeux et les rires, ils firent du bateau emmenant d'abord les enfants puis les parents. C'est ivres de soleil et d'air marin qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse devant un apéritif. Jim regarda avec appréhension Harry répondre à son téléphone portable.

- Ton père est arrivé, tu viens le chercher? Mon loup, tu nous accompagnes?

- Trois ce serait trop!

Harry en passant caressa sa main du bout des doigts pour le rassurer. Il ne vit pas le regard lumineux le suivre jusqu'au fond du couloir. Pierre avec qui il parlait sourit de la distraction de son interlocuteur.

- Tu les aimes vraiment beaucoup...

- Trop pour ma tranquillité, admit le sorcier avec un soupir.

- Saurais-tu maintenant vivre sans eux?

- Avant que nous vivions ensemble, je n'arrivais déjà plus à me passer de leur présence, alors maintenant...

- C'est extraordinaire. Quoique Harry fasse, il a toujours un œil sur toi et Jim et ce dernier a bien du mal à s'empêcher de vous toucher. Quant à toi, tu les suis aussi du regard mais plus Harry que Jim.

- Harry c'est du vif-argent et souvent, lorsqu'il a une idée, il n'éprouve pas toujours le besoin de la partager et ça me fait peur. Il est très secret.

Il a échappé de peu à un empoisonnement il y a environ un mois. Quand on te dit que celui que tu aimes vient de prendre un poison mortel et qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir, tu n'as qu'une envie : le suivre. Jim et moi étions anéantis, désespérés. Mais avec le Survivant, rien ne se passe jamais comme c'est prévu.

Un petit garçon de onze ans s'approche, te dit qu'il ne peut pas mourir parce que tous les matins depuis des années il avale une quantité infime de poison pour y habituer son corps et l'immuniser. L'enfant fouille dans une poche secrète et tend au sorcier qui le soigne une boîte en argent avec des petites boulettes de substances mortelles à hautes doses. Ce dernier fait les tests pour ne pas augmenter la dose d'alcaloïde, lui donne la potion adéquate et il est debout une heure plus tard. Tu croyais connaître ton amant sur le bout des doigts et tu t'aperçois qu'un gamin en sait plus que toi. Tu le pensais nul en potions et tu apprends qu'il est capable de maîtriser l'art des poisons. C'est ça aimer Harry.

- L'enfant, c'était son fils adoptif?

- Oui, c'était Aymeric à qui il confie ce genre de choses à titre d'enseignement, devenant son mentor. Je me demande toujours lorsque je passe un moment loin de lui, ce que je vais trouver en rentrant, quelle angoisse ou quelle joie il va m'apporter, mais quand il est dans mes bras, j'oublie tout.

- Alors, serpentard de mon coeur? Il est où le beau-père? fit la voix narquoise de Sirius.

- Il ne va pas tarder, répondit Jim qui arrivait, il parle politique avec Harry. Viens, p'ti loup. Je crois que ton frère a fait des siennes en monde moldu.

Pierre-François posa brusquement son verre, mit sur son visage ce masque froid, orgueilleux cher aux Sang-Pur, défense illusoire contre une réalité qui finissait toujours par les rattraper. Jim retrouva sans grand plaisir le prédateur de Lauzun qui charmait déjà son fiancé alors que lui n'avait été sensible qu'à un Pierre-François dévoilé, mais en même temps il en fut attendri, il mesura combien il était sensible à tout ce qui concernait ce frère qu'il combattait pourtant pour la Lumière à leurs côtés. C'est un petit quart d'heure plus tard qu'ils revinrent sur la terrasse. Plus que jamais les regards des deux jeunes suivaient l'aîné qui remplissait son devoir d'hôte veillant avec minutie à ce que leurs moindres désirs soient satisfaits.

Lorsqu'enfin le dîner fut fini, les cafés et les digestifs servis, il les laissa. Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre sur la terrasse devant la maison. Assis seul à la table, il aspirait sensuellement la fumée d'une cigarette, les yeux fermés sur ses pensées. Même si il avait horreur quand il fumait, il le laissa finir la main posée sur son épaule. Pierre-François pencha la tête en arrière jusqu'à l'appuyer contre lui.

- Dix-huit victimes moldues, innocentes, dont deux enfants. Est-il devenu complètement fou? gémit-il. Il aurait dû être notre priorité à Stonehenge à la place d'Ombrage ou de l'invocateur.

- Personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il allait se retirer dès le début des affrontements. Moi en tout cas je n'y ai jamais pensé.

- ...

- Quand à cette explosion, ne l'attribue pas trop vite à ton frère, elle est inexpliquée pour le moment et s'est déroulée dans le quartier de son QG, ce sont les seuls éléments que nous ayons.

- Tu as entendu William, il a dit qu'un homme du nom de Sean O'Reilly avait essayé quelques jours auparavant de persuader différents propriétaires du quartier de vendre leurs bâtiments voisins de l'Inverted Pentagram.

- Justement. Tu as dit que ton frère était intelligent. Pourquoi aurait-il envoyé son bras droit faire des propositions d'achat une semaine avant de provoquer une pareille déflagration, ce qui le désigne immédiatement comme suspect. Jusque maintenant il n'a jamais utilisé de moyen de combat moldu, seule le crapaud rose l'a fait.

- Mais Ombrage est morte.

- Elle oui! mais était-elle la tête pensante? Je me suis toujours posé la question. Quand elle est devenue notre professeur puis notre directrice en cinquième année, je ne l'ai jamais trouvée particulièrement intelligente. Elle était dévouée à Fudge et le secondait efficacement.

- ...

- Je trouve que le nom de Sean O'Reilly est trop souvent cité quand il s'agit d'expliquer l'attitude de nos ennemis.

- On peut même pousser le raisonnement plus loin, intervint Jim dont Harry avait senti la présence derrière eux depuis un moment.

Il vint les rejoindre. Harry l'attira vers lui d'un geste possessif et Jim s'alanguit contre sa hanche.

- Si ton frère veut fusionner avec Grindelwald, O'Reilly pense certainement que ce dernier ne verra pas d'un bon œil l'influence de quelqu'un d'extérieur. Il suppose probablement qu'il va perdre sa place d'éminence grise et il a certainement raison. Si j'en crois les quelques documents que j'ai consultés à son sujet, ton arrière-grand-oncle ne faisait confiance à personne. Il n'a jamais eu ce qu'on appelle un bras droit ou un conseiller de peur de voir celui-ci le trahir. Pour O'Reilly c'est donc le moment où jamais de prendre les rennes de la faction d'Ombrage dont lui doit connaître les rouages.

Créer une diversion en attirant l'attention des autorités moldues sur ton frère peut lui apporter au moins deux résultats appréciables, le premier, il affaiblit François-Marie, le second il l'empêche de regarder autour de lui trop concentré sur les ennuis qu'il ne va pas tarder à avoir avec la police. Même si il en a l'ambition, gouverner dans l'ombre d'un personnage public ou aux yeux de tous sont deux choses différentes. Afin de réussir au grand jour il faut du charisme ou de la notoriété et il n'est pas dit que O'Reilly en a les capacités.

- Il y a un autre point qui ne colle pas. Ton frère refuse d'enrôler dans la Loge des adolescents mineurs, par respect de leur enfance. Je ne le vois pas tuer des enfants innocents.

- ...

- Une fois de plus nous nous retrouvons dans un triangle...

Pierre-François se leva, plongeant son regard vers l'obscurité il soupira. Machinalement sa main partit à la recherche de ses cigarettes, réflexe qui revenait du passé lorsqu'il était énervé. Harry l'en empêcha d'un geste.

- Je n'ai rien dit pour la précédente, là tu abuses! fit-il avec un sourire tendre.

- C'était la première depuis au moins un mois.

- Tu en auras une autre dans un mois, concéda Harry d'un air amusé.

Avec un petit rire, il contempla ses agneaux appuyés l'un contre l'autre, il tendit un bras et amena le couple à lui, le tirant par la taille de Jim que Harry tenait. Pour se calmer, avoir contre soi les corps aimés, c'était bien plus qu'un peu de nicotine et de fumée.

Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de Jim à la place préférée de Harry. Celui-ci rouspéta pour la forme et se colla contre son dos puis défit le catogan, jouant avec les longues mèches blondes avant de poser sa bouche sur sa nuque, de mordiller cet endroit d'une sensibilité exacerbée qu'ils avaient en commun. Le soupir de plaisir qu'il entendit, le fit frissonner. Il n'était que trop conscient des mains de Jim caressant le creux des reins de leur amant, passant entre lui et leur loup, l'excitant à chaque passage. Il pressa son envie contre le bas de son dos, il donnerait tout afin de posséder ce corps que ni lui ni Jim n'avaient dominé.

Pierre-François n'avait plus ce recul du début qui le blessait, simple réflexe de crainte après les viols répétés subis dans son adolescence mais il était loin de l'abandon confiant. Il l'apprivoiserait peu à peu, à grand renfort d'amour et de tendresse, même si ça devait lui prendre des mois, des années. Il savait le calvaire de son amour pour l'avoir vu via la légilimencie de Draco. Ses pensées l'avait ramené sur terre. Avec douceur et plaisir, il natta les cheveux de soie et les attacha, effleura ses lèvres puis celles de Jim.

- Il faut qu'on aille retrouver les autres.

- Harry? appela-t-il dans un murmure incertain.

- Je sais, lui souffla-t-il la bouche effleurant son oreille. J'attendrai. Nous aurons toute la vie.

La joie qu'il vit envahir les yeux du sorcier le consola de son attente présente et future. Pierre-François savait son impatience mais ne pouvait rien faire. Son rejet n'était pas volontaire. Ils faisaient l'amour tous les trois et Harry en éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir mais il voulait plus encore. Il caressa sa main, étreinte furtive avant de retrouver leurs invités sur la terrasse.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, ils emmenèrent dans le bureau Pierre, William, Hermione, Draco, Sylas, Sirius et Cloud. Les quotidiens et le courrier habituel les attendaient. Au dessus de la pile, une enveloppe portant la mention "urgent " attirait irrésistiblement le regard. Harry l'ouvrit et se plongea dans la lecture, Jim lisait par dessus une épaule et Pierre-François par dessus l'autre. Les autres s'étaient répartis les journaux, seul The Independant Wizard consacrait un petit article à l'explosion.

- Liam n'a pas grand chose à nous apprendre. Pour le moment il n'a pas beaucoup plus d'informations que celles que vous nous avons eues hier. résuma Harry. Une explosion inexpliquée a soufflé des immeubles occupés par des moldus faisant dix-huit morts dont deux enfants de six et neuf ans et une trentaine de blessés. Rien n'aurait attiré notre attention dans ce fait divers si ce n'est que les bâtiments détruits sont en bordure du monde sorcier et non loin du Chemin de Traverse et juste à côté d'une brasserie appelée "The Inverted Pentagram" qui est le quartier général de la Loge sorcière.

- Il ne connaît pas les vacances ton frère? intervint Sirius avec ironie.

Pierre-François sursauta et toisa le maraudeur comme si il avait devant lui un scroutt à pétard. L'habitude du Gryffondor de faire de l'humour avec tout l'agaçait profondément. La mort de dix-huit moldus n'avait rien de joyeux! Il ne retrouvait que rarement l'agréable dilettante du temps des maraudeurs, ne restait souvent qu'un homme plus ou moins aigri et persifleur.

La main de Harry disparut du bureau pour se poser doucement sur sa cuisse. Il l'entendit soupirer.

- Des aurors sont allés faire leur enquête après le passage de la police moldue. Il y avait l'empreinte magique de plusieurs sorciers au moins trois d'après Liam. Ils ont trouvé une fiole à potion sur les lieux, apparemment elle avait contenu du veritaserum. La police moldue n'a rien dit à la presse ni dans son rapport officiel, fit Harry en se tournant vers William, mais nos aurors ont identifié certains composants entrant dans la confection d'une bombe artisanale, les policiers n'ont pas pu passer à côté. Si j'en crois ce compte-rendu, elle devait être du même type que celle que nous avons découverte à Godrics Hollow lorsque nous recherchions la clef de l'université sorcière.

- Pourquoi la police moldue a-t-elle caché ces informations? demanda Cloud perplexe.

- Ils ont certainement estimé que c'était un attentat. Cela dépend alors du service de l'anti-terrorisme et de la sécurité du territoire, c'est un département très fermé. Il me sera difficile d'avoir des renseignements, fit William soucieux.

- Bien. Je vais envoyer Jimmy et Joshua sur les lieux. conclut Harry.

- Je ne vois pas le but de ce carnage, fit Sylas qui tenait dans ses mains la feuille de chou de l'opposition.

- Et bien, ce n'est qu'une supposition mais j'ai une théorie... Je crois que le bras-droit de François-Marie qui était aussi un des proches collaborateurs du crapaud rose, essaie de reprendre à son compte l'organisation de cette dernière. L'explosion ne serait alors qu'un moyen d'attirer l'attention des autorités des deux mondes sur le dirigeant de la Loge sorcière. Celui-ci sera alors bien trop occupé pour voir la traitrise de son plus fidèle collaborateur.

- Tu as des indices t'amenant là?

- Plusieurs jours avant l'explosion O'Reilley est allé faire des propositions d'achat de ces deux bâtiments à leur propriétaire. François-Marie n'est pas assez bête pour ensuite les faire sauter sachant qu'il sera immédiatement suspect.

- Je n'aime pas quand tes yeux pétillent comme ça et que ton nez frémit, on dirait James lorsqu'il préparait une bonne blague... lança Pierre-François.

- Si on prévenait ton frère?

- Hein? Tu es fou?

- Sans lui dire que c'est nous bien entendu. Il s'occupera d'O'Reilly qui a certainement prévu cette possibilité mais ça les divisera, les affaiblira et ne sera pour nous qu'une bonne chose. Avant d'aller plus loin, je vais terminer de lire les rapports, je vois là un petit message particulièrement intéressant, se moqua Harry en ouvrant une petite enveloppe grisâtre et froissée qui ne payait pas de mine.

Tous attendaient avec impatience qu'il ait fini sa lecture.

- J'ai confirmation d'une autre de nos hypothèses, ton frère est en train de faire des recherches sur la fusion entre un humain et un être inférieur. Il nous a eu en beauté à Stonehenge.

En voyant l'air perdu de deux diplomates, Harry entreprit de leur résumer que au vu de la prophétie, ils avaient très bien compris que le combat qui était évoqué devait se dérouler sur le site en réalité un ancien portail magique faisant communiquer les limbes avec le monde des vivants mais que ça ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme prévu.

- Les quatre vers :

_Lorsque s'éteindront les feux de Litha  
Nourris de leurs peurs et de leurs folies  
Des hommes se dresseront pour l'hégémonie  
Brisant la nouvelle harmonie sous leurs pas_

peuvent maintenant être interprétés sans difficulté, continua-t-il.

Le 21 juin lors du solstice d'été, à la tombée de la nuit après la fête consacrée à Litha, des hommes ayant peur et d'autres pris de folie briseront la nouvelle harmonie de cette paix si chèrement obtenue par la mort de Voldemort pour prendre une fois de plus le pouvoir.  
Tout comme les suivants :

_Se croyant les égaux des dieux anciens  
Voudront briser le lien sacré du bien  
Lors sur la pierre sacrificielle, un jour funeste se lèvera  
Et le fracas des armes retentira_

Les limbes étant, dans la mythologie, le royaume du dieu à tête de cerf Cernunnos, ils vont vouloir prendre un instant la place de cette divinité et se croire son égal. Ils ouvriront le portail des enfers pour en ramener un mort. Une bataille éclatera au dessus de la pierre sacrificielle, ça a été le cas. Le jour funeste s'est levé car nous avons cru empêcher le grand maître de la loge de faire revenir un mort parmi nous et nous avons échoué.

Au contraire, nous nous sommes fait manipuler et l'avons aidé de notre puissance magique en refermant le vortex. Plus encore nous l'avons débarrassé de ceux qui étaient au courant de ses projets. Et un tyran est revenu de l'enfer et de nouveau le monde sorcier devra combattre par les armes pour sauvegarder sa liberté.

- Je trouve que tu oublies certains points importants, mon ami. fit Draco qui le trouvait trop sévère pour lui-même.

- ...

- Le portail il fallait le refermer, eux en étaient incapables si nous ne l'avions pas fait que ce serait-il passé? As-tu senti l'aura maléfique qui entourait la pierre? Nous n'avions pas le choix. Heureusement que nous étions là, Harry.

- ...

- La perte d'Ombrage est une bonne chose. C'était un être méprisable, dangereux et nuisible.

- Pour voir O'Reilly prendre sa place? railla Harry.

- Avant, intervint Jim, il y avait Ombrage et O'Reilly.

- Maintenant à la place, nous avons un Gellert Grindewald en liberté.

- En liberté mais sans corps...

- Moi je trouve que vous avez oublié un point très important, intervint une voix moqueuse, je suis revenu aussi!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Sirius qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Certains éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux qui se transforma très vite en fou rire, seuls Harry et Pierre-François le regardaient d'un air désespéré. Ils se lancèrent un coup d'œil puis furent à leur tour contaminés par l'hilarité générale.

oOo

Après un déjeuner léger et frais, ils descendirent sur la plage. A la place de faire une sieste, ils s'éloignèrent de la côte en bateau avec Sylas, Draco et les garçons. Pierre-François debout à la barre s'en donnait à cœur joie, oubliant dans la vitesse les soucis du matin. Harry et Jim, de part et d'autre, avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et se laissaient griser par l'air du large. Quand il fut apaisé, il passa le relais à Draco et Sylas leur apprenant à gouverner le zodiac.

Ils passèrent une soirée calme entre discussions et jeux d'échec. Il n'avait aucun à cœur de s'amuser, la réalité du conflit qui minait le monde sorcier était là palpable, invitée indésirable mais inévitable.

oOo

Harry se réveilla dans la chaleur moite de leur lit. Comme Jim, il avait toujours aimé ouvrir les yeux sur le nouveau jour, serré contre le corps de son fiancé. Rien n'avait changé, il était toujours blotti dans ses bras, dans cette senteur faite du mélange de son effluve personnelle et de son eau de toilette citronnée, cocktail qui lui chamboulait le cœur. Il respira celle-ci au creux de son cou et resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son homme.

Pourtant depuis presque un mois une seconde odeur avait envahi son univers, il la retrouvait partout, plus capiteuse, plus mûre et elle lui retournait les sens. Un mouvement qui se fit contre son dos, une tête qui se posa contre son épaule lui en envoyèrent une bouffée. Puisqu'ils vivaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble, faisaient l'amour ensemble, elles auraient dû se mélanger, se confondre... mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elles avaient chacune une identité propre, lui parlant d'un amour différent, d'une façon d'aimer différente mais il était incapable de mesurer lequel il aimait le plus, il les aimait! point!

Avant l'arrivée de leurs amis, ils avaient passé quinze jours de rêve à s'apprivoiser, à s'aimer sans jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, en parfaite harmonie. Il avait toujours dans un coin de son esprit un ténu regret de ce couple à deux tellement uni, tellement fusionnel qu'il formait avec Jim et qu'était venu troubler Pierre-François. Il avait été le premier a succomber au charme de ce dernier et Jim en avait souffert même si le beau sorcier ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il ferma les yeux et caressa doucement les boucles blondes, descendit le long de la pommette et de la joue puis passa un doigt sur les lèvres tentantes. Il les sentit s'étirer en un sourire. Alors doucement il l'embrassa.

- Tu ne dors plus mon cœur?

- Je dormais mais avec tes caresses ce n'est plus le cas et je suis loin de m'en plaindre.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. J'aimerais rester là à paresser, soupira-t-il..

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche? murmura doucement Pierre-François contre son oreille. Nous sommes en vacances. Rien ne nous oblige à travailler tous les matins. Ce n'est pas un jour qui fera la différence. Passons une journée tranquille, Pierre est reparti hier après une semaine ici et les invités suivants arrivent demain.

- Tu représentes toujours le désir, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Ça veut dire quoi cette petite phrase?

- Que pendant tout un moment tu as symbolisé notre tentation, une très belle tentation, et maintenant que nous y avons cédé, là, tu la matérialises sur un autre plan...

- Tu regrettes?

- Non, mon loup. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Il y a longtemps que nous ne voyions plus notre vie sans toi.

- Jim?

- Non! Nous avons beaucoup hésité, p'ti loup. Mais depuis que nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble, je n'ai pas de regrets. Je suis bien avec toi même si j'ai l'impression parfois que tu es plus proche de Harry que de moi.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes de la même façon que tu tiens à lui?

- Non, murmura Jim craignant que la question suivante soit « M'aimes-tu autant? ».

- Moi non plus. Mon amour pour toi est paisible, tranquille, je sais que demain tu seras là, fort, solide, tendre. Il me suffira de t'attirer contre moi pour éprouver un bien-être jamais connu auparavant. Harry, j'ai toujours peur de ce qu'il va faire le lendemain. Je crois le connaître et soudain il me surprend dans ses choix, dans ses actions et bouleverse toutes mes certitudes... Je suis donc toujours en train de le chercher, cet insaisissable, alors que toi je sais te trouver à mes côtés et crois-moi, j'aime ça infiniment. conclut doucement le sorcier.

- C'est moi qui vais être jaloux, souffla Harry.

- Pourquoi? demanda Jim. Alors que c'est ce que tu éprouves toi-même! Aurais-tu oublié ce que tu as dit? Qu'il était toujours par monts et par vaux et que tu passais plus de temps à t'énerver qu'à l'aimer parce que tu ne savais jamais où il était et ce qu'il faisait...

- Je suis avec vous le plus clair de mon temps et tu sais que j'ai tout fait afin de me rapprocher de vous, pour que nos vies se mêlent et se confondent, fit Pierre-François, surpris et choqué.

- ...

- Harry?

- C'était il y a longtemps, nous n'étions pas encore très proches, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce, tout en cachant son visage dans le cou de Jim, mécontent de devoir avouer que, déjà à ce moment, il pensait à lui avec amour.

- ...

Malgré la joie qui l'envahissait, l'aîné ne dit rien devant l'embarras de son jeune amant. Il se pressa un peu plus contre lui dans le but de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait aimé son aveu même forcé. Il le sentit tressaillir et son bassin se colla contre le sien, il sourit doucement, il connaissait maintenant le langage corporel potterien. Peut-être pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait supposé d'ailleurs car une fois encore Harry le surprit en passant de l'autre côté de son corps et en se pressant contre son dos. Sa bouche vagabonda sur sa nuque et ses épaules puis descendit dans son dos traçant de tendres sillons jusqu'au creux des reins, de douces morsures le faisaient frissonner pendant que Jim l'embrassait, baisers de soie, baisers de miel puis baisers de feu. Leurs mains qui exploraient son corps avec sensualité lui faisaient perdre toute retenue, il s'entendit gémir. La bouche de Jim descendit pour doucement câliner sa hampe. Il avait toujours gardé le contrôle de leurs ébats, là il perdait jusqu'au sien. Puis les doigts de Harry qui erraient de sa virilité tendue par le désir à la cambrure de son dos, son envie qu'il pressait contre ses fesses, l'affolèrent.

- Chut, mon loup, mon amour, ma folie. Calme-toi, profite de nos caresses, je n'irai pas plus loin. Je t'ai promis d'attendre. répétait ardemment son amour contre son oreille. Fais moi confiance, mon grand, fais-moi confiance, je t'aime...

Il soupira de frustration, il ne pouvait vaincre cette peur panique qui l'envahissait dès qu'on s'approchait de lui de cette façon. Salazar seul savait à quel point, il avait envie de combler son attente et de lui appartenir. Il essaya de se détendre sous les gestes et les baisers passionnés de Jim, les paroles amoureuses et les caresses de Harry, bientôt de nouveau il ne fut plus qu'un geignement de plaisir. D'une voix rauque qu'il ne se connaissait pas il leur murmurait des mots d'amour, des mots fous, des mots éternels. Il prit conscience du fait que lui aussi instinctivement caressait, embrassait un corps pantelant, soumis qui s'abandonnait à ses mains expertes, qui frissonnait de volupté sous sa bouche qui errait sur le velours de la peau. Pour la première fois, Jim s'offrait à lui. Quand il l'entendit geindre son plaisir lors de son intrusion, lorsque sa chaleur moite l'envahit, ce fut à ce moment que de Lauzun le libertin sortit de toute notion de la réalité pour entrer dans celle de la volupté qui fait crier.

Il s'étira lascivement ramenant contre lui Jim qui posa sa tête sur son épaule et mélangea ses jambes aux siennes avec un soupir de bien-être. Harry qui était à présent à côté de son fiancé passa au-dessus de leurs corps enlacés et se blottit contre son flanc, attirant sa tête vers lui par la nuque pour un baiser suave et interminable avant de caresser le visage de Jim. Il le serra contre lui, son agneau chéri, bien plus fort que ne le demandait l'instant tendre mais cela ne sembla pas le gêner. Dans l'étreinte finale, au moment de la jouissance, il lui avait manqué et l'entendre crier le plaisir que lui donnait Jim l'avait presque choqué. Il était le premier surpris de cette jalousie qui lui avait serré les tripes.

D'habitude son but était de prendre du plaisir, il avait à cœur de satisfaire ses partenaires et de leur en procurer aussi, il y réussissait très bien. Avec eux, il y avait toujours eu cette différence qu'apportait l'amour mais là il y avait eu plus... Il ne savait de quelle manière exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Comment leur dire que cet abandon de lui-même dans l'amour était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait assez confiance que pour que tombent toutes les barrières qu'il érigeait.

Jim se leva pour aller à la salle de bain, il était trop tard pour les confidences semblait-il. Sauf que...

- Mon amour? Que se passe-t-il? chuchota Harry en l'enserrant de ses bras.

- Pour la première fois, j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même...

- Ça te dérange? demanda son agneau avec un sourire plein de tendresse devant le désarroi de son compagnon.

- Je ne sais pas. avoua-t-il franchement. Depuis que je suis en âge de penser, j'ai toujours tout fait pour maîtriser mes pensées, mes actes et considéré que ne pas y arriver était une faiblesse. Avec mes sentiments pour vous, j'avais déjà perdu une partie de cette faculté.

- Je m'oublie bien dans tes bras, parce que je t'aime. Je sais que je peux te confier ma vie.

- J'ai toute confiance en vous, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai éprouvé à la fois un soulagement immense à me laisser aller à mes pulsions et à la fois une perte, la perte d'une partie de moi-même qui devenait vôtre. Ce n'est pas très clair. fit-il rêveur.

- En effet. Mais je sens qu'il n'y a pas que ça...

- ...

- Mon loup?

- ...

- ...

- Je t'ai entendu crier de plaisir dans les bras de Jim. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, tu avais toujours joui dans les miens et là tu étais loin.

- Je l'aime et c'est dans ses bras que j'ai appris la jouissance. Il y a longtemps que je ne lui avais plus appartenu, ça m'avait manqué et à lui aussi. Nous faisons l'amour à trois, non? Toi tu as fait cadeau de ton abandon à Jim et pas à moi, que dois-je en penser? souffla Harry en resserrant lui aussi son étreinte.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai! tes caresses y sont pour beaucoup et c'est à toi que je voudrais appartenir complètement... avoua-t-il à voix basse. Avant même qu'on fasse l'amour ensemble, j'avais déjà cette envie d'être tien totalement.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression de te contredire là? fit Harry amusé.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il.

- Nous arriverons à vaincre tes démons et tes peurs, ne te focalise pas là-dessus, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Je ne t'en aime pas moins pour la cause.

Il attira Pierre-François sur lui, il noua sa main à la sienne et fit se toucher les bracelets. Il percevait le tumulte en son amant et essaya de le tranquilliser, il le sentit s'apaiser doucement. Il était certain que le bracelet elfique avait bien d'autres pouvoirs que cet apaisement réciproque qu'il leur procurait. Il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches. Quand Jim revint encore humide, il poussa doucement son loup qui s'était endormi la tête sur sa poitrine, posa un baiser en passant sur l'épaule de Jim qui mettait une fois de plus un vrai fouillis dans la garde-robe pour trouver des vêtements qui lui plaisaient et passa à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il coupa l'eau de la douche, il entendit la voix de Pierre-François qui semblait plus qu'énervé, il enroula vite une serviette autour de ses hanches et se précipita. Jim et Pierre-François se disputaient devant les armoires ouvertes.

- Tous les jours c'est pareil, Jim! Tout doit être rangé quand ce n'est pas repassé à nouveau. Tu crois qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire? passer derrière toi!

- Tes vêtements sont rangés bien tranquillement dans l'autre partie, ils sont impeccables comme d'habitude! pas un faux pli! railla Jim.

- Ai-je dit le contraire? Tu aimes mettre des tee-shirts et des jeans froissés?

- ...

- Et ça ce n'est pas à toi je crois? fit-il en prenant un pantalon et deux tee-shirts en boule.

- Si Harry veut me dire quelque chose, il le fera!

- Non, tu le sais bien! il t'adore! alors chaque jour il range au moins ce que tu as déplié à lui et parfois ce qui t'appartient aussi! tu crois que je ne le vois pas? Tu exagères!

- Tu es mon amant Pierre-François! Pas mon père!

- Justement! Quand on vit ensemble on essaye de respecter les autres, Jim. Ça fait un mois que je ne dis rien, mais tu ne fais aucun effort, au contraire. Et moi voir le peu de soin que tu prends de tes vêtements, ça m'énerve.

- Parce que c'est toi qui me les a offerts?

- Par Salazar! Jim! Pour qui me prends-tu? Non ça n'a pas d'importance d'où ils viennent, ou qu'ils soient chers ou quoi que ce soit... mais tu fais la même chose pour le reste! Tous les jours, Harry se précipite derrière toi dans la salle de bain pour ranger ce que tu laisses traîner avant que j'y aille parce qu'il a peur qu'on se dispute. Tu trouves ça normal? c'est toute la considération que tu as pour lui?

- Ne parle pas comme ça! Ce n'est pas toi qui vas me dire comment l'aimer!

- Arrêtez tous les deux! nous n'avons qu'une journée pour nous trois! Je n'ai pas envie de la passer entre vous deux en train de faire la tête... intervint calmement Harry.

- Tu te gardes bien de prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre! il est beau le gryffondor!

- Jim! Quand nous étions tous les deux à Astor's Lodge nous avons eu de nombreuses fois cette discussion. Alors restons en là, mon cœur.

- Tu as mouillé partout! Tu vas te faire gronder! lança-t-il rageur en désignant les traces mouillées de ses pas avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry poussa un soupir et rentra dans la salle de bain.

- Je suis désolé, c'est la dernière chose que je voulais, fit Pierre-François en le rejoignant.

- Je savais que ça arriverait, soupira Harry. J'aurais dû le lui dire déjà, mais je sais d'expérience que ça ne sert à rien, il essaie deux jours pour me faire plaisir et puis il recommence. C'est moins de tracas de remettre quelques vêtements que de me disputer avec lui.

- Tu me donnes tort?

- Non! Sur le fond tu as raison! Je ne suis pas très ordonné moi-même mais je le remarque pourtant. Il est bordélique c'est un fait, mais tout le monde a ses défauts. Accepter les autres comme ils sont, c'est aussi ça aimer.

- Donc tu me donnes tort!

- Mais non! arrête d'en faire une affaire d'état! se moqua doucement Harry. Je t'aime aussi comme tu es et je sais que tu es très soigneux et même un peu maniaque. Il était donc évident qu'un jour vous vous opposeriez! J'aurais préféré que ce soit un autre matin.

- ...

- De toute façon, je connais mon Jim, il sait qu'il a tort et à sa manière il l'exprimera. Prépare toi tranquillement, je t'attends.

Pierre-François ne put s'empêcher de le retenir par le bras. Après ce qu'ils avaient partagé le matin même, il avait mal de ce qu'il ressentait comme une fracture dans cette entente. Il se dit qu'il devenait Poufsouffle. Harry lui lança un coup d'œil interrogatif puis sourit et l'attira vers lui. Il s'égara bien loin de leur dispute en contemplant le visage du sorcier. Il avait un grain de peau fin qui aurait fait envie à plus d'une femme, même non rasé on voyait à peine l'ombre des poils disgracieux. Les yeux paraissaient plus clairs encore dans le visage bronzé, il se trouva ridicule de penser qu'ils lui évoquaient ces eaux des lagons des mers du sud qui étaient présentées dans les publicités des agences de voyages moldues... Il aimait le front haut à peine bombé et les sourcils délicatement dessinés. Des pommettes accentuées et un menton bien dessiné enlevaient à ce visage ce qu'il aurait pu avoir de mièvre, une bouche finement ourlée et des lèvres légèrement brillantes qu'il savait douces, un nez droit ni grand ni petit harmonisaient ce visage masculin aux traits fins. Doucement, du bout de l'index, il caressa le petit pli d'expression qui se dessinait au coin des yeux dénonçant la maturité. Lorsqu'il lui rendit son sourire, une fossette se creusa au coin de la bouche remontant la joue, il y posa ses lèvres...

- Comme je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion qu'avait provoquée en lui cette étude, il posa son front contre le sien.

Comme le matin, l'aîné le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Ils restèrent là soudés l'un à l'autre un moment.

- Il faut que je m'habille, il est presque midi.

- Vas-y mon loup... Je t'attends.

- Et Jim?

- Ça lui laissera le temps de penser à ce qu'il a dit. Ne te tracasse pas, je le connais, ça s'arrangera très vite. Pour te faire plaisir, il fera attention quelques jours et puis il recommencera.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse, tout le monde les attendait en discutant ou en jouant aux échecs sorciers. Tous sauf Jim. Couché sur une chaise longue, le regard tourné vers le large il offrait aux autres le spectacle de son dos. Draco lança un coup d'œil interrogatif à son ami qui lui répondit par un sourire. Harry alla s'accroupir devant lui, une main posée sur sa hanche, il le regarda sans rien dire. Des doigts vinrent se mêler aux siens. Il le tira pour qu'il se lève et l'attira contre lui d'un geste possessif.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai perdu mon calme? ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

- Parce qu'on venait de faire l'amour et que ses reproches t'ont blessé si tôt après. Il ressent la même chose et s'en veut aussi même si il avait raison.

- C'est la première fois qu'on se dispute.

- Ce ne sont que quelques mots un peu vifs qui n'ont aucune importance, mon cœur. Viens.

Main dans la main, il s'approchèrent des autres, Harry s'assit et attira Jim sur ses genoux sans plus de gêne. Leurs invités étaient partis, excepté Draco, Sylas, Hermione, Peter et Sarah. C'est ainsi que Pierre-François de retour de la cuisine les trouva. Jim accrocha son regard puis ne le lâcha plus, l'aîné lui sourit tendrement.

Une heure plus tard, ils mangeaient tranquillement discutant d'une éventuelle excursion en Corse ou en Espagne. Harry voulait voir Séville ou Grenade, Draco aurait aimé découvrir l'île de beauté. Quand il eut le regard attiré par un point noir qui volait sur eux, Harry sut que les ennuis allaient remplacer leur expédition. Un gros hibou foncé se posa sur la table à côté de lui, il prit la petite enveloppe grise et froissée dont il connaissait la provenance et lut la lettre. Il en leva les yeux pour les fixer sur Cloud et Aymeric.

- C'est Justin. O'Reilly a découvert son rôle d'espion, il est en danger. Il dit que nous savons où il est. Comme je l'ignore, il ne peut s'agir que de vous deux.

- Oui! confirma Cloud, nous avons établi un plan au cas où il se ferait prendre par son beau-père.

- Alors nous sommes sauvés! s'exclama Sirius avec ironie.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

(1) Voir : La course aux pouvoirs. L'unification salvatrice en est la suite mais peut-être lue seule sans problème.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

**CECI EST UN MESSAGE POUR LA PROMOTION DES FANFICTIONS:**

_De nombreux auteurs talentueux constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide et, découragés, certains arrêtent de publier. On prend donc le risque de voir baisser la qualité des histoires sur ce site! Amis lecteurs, **VOS commentaires peuvent faire la différence**! Alors, si vous en ressentez l'envie, ne soyez pas timides, osez donner votre avis ou simplement encourager les auteurs!_

_Vous pouvez aussi **rejoindre le FIC, le Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires** sur le forum suivant (_.net/myforums/Forum_francophone_ffnet/577456/_) et diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs ou des auteurs que vous commentez._

_._

_.  
_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

**! ENFIN UN FORUM EN FRANÇAIS SUR FANFICTION NET !**

Il existe désormais sur ce site un endroit où discuter librement de nos passions communes : l'écriture et la fanfiction. Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

Auteurs, ou simples lecteurs, ce forum est pour vous ! Rejoignez-nous vite !

_Compte : Forum francophone (/u/577456/)_

_Adresse directe : / myforums/ Forum_francophone/ 577456/ (enlever les blancs)_

_Lien direct sur mon profil et dans mes Auteurs préférés_

_PS : _Vous n'êtes pas intéressés ? Faites quand même passer l'info sur votre profil pour les autres !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.


	3. Chapter 2  GELLERT

**Chapitre II. GELLERT **

.

.

.

- Au moins ont-ils pensé à un plan pour lui, ce qui n'est pas notre cas! jugea Harry.

- Tu ne vas pas encore t'en vouloir aussi à ce sujet? lui demanda Jim en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si! c'est une négligence de ma part impardonnable.

- Calme-toi, Harry. fit Pierre-François en posant une main sur son épaule.

Où-est-il, Cloud? poursuivit-il.

- Eh bien, il n'a pas dix-sept ans, il n'a pas le permis de transplaner et ne peut pas faire de magie donc il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Il est dans le monde moldu. Je lui ai expliqué comment prendre le bus et je lui ai donné l'adresse d'Hermione. Tout le monde le cherchera en premier vers Poudlard. Aucun autre endroit n'était sûr... Ils ont des contacts partout, au ministère, au magenmagot...

- Mais comment as-tu eu mon adresse?

- Par ton frère. Je suis désolée, Mione, c'est un peu osé de ma part mais on n'avait pas le choix. Si il n'y arrive pas, on a prévu une autre solution...

- Inutile de discuter! on va déjà là-bas! Munissez vous de vos armes, de vos capes et de vos masques. On transplane à Astor's Lodge dans cinq minutes. Mione, ma grande, fit-il en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie,...

- Je sais! le coupa-t-elle, je reste ici avec Sarah pour la sécurité des jumeaux.

- Oui! Ma mie, c'est plus prudent. confirma Sylas en souriant tandis que Draco lui caressait doucement l'épaule en passant.

Ils s'habillèrent et s'équipèrent rapidement. Bientôt vêtus de la cape noire, de leur masque de cuir, munis du ceinturon-holster garni du Glock et de plusieurs chargeurs, ils furent prêts. Les trois karatékas complétèrent leur tenue par un étui de cheville garni d'un poignard. Pierre-François accroupi devant Harry et Jim ajustait l'arme blanche pour qu'ils ne risquent pas de se blesser. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius, Draco, Sylas, Pierre-François, Jim, Cloud et Harry se retrouvèrent dans le petit chemin devant la bastide et transplanèrent au milieu du parc de la maison de Sylas du côté sorcier. Elle semblait bien vide sans eux, presque abandonnée. Harry appela Valis un des elfes de maison, lui demanda où étaient Jareth et Violaine et l'envoya les chercher.

- Harry pourquoi veux-tu rassembler tout le monde? Il suffit d'aller prendre ton gamin et de rentrer. Nous sommes sept c'est largement suffisant. demanda Sirius dont on sentait l'impatience.

- Si c'était si simple! François-Marie a la déplorable manie de mettre des puces électroniques sur tous ses partisans. Je suppose que dès qu'O'Reilly a eu des soupçons sur Justin il a pris la même mesure. Moi, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

- Si j'allais chercher mon père?

- Si tu sais où il est, Dray, parce que le temps presse.

- J'en suis conscient. fit-il en disparaissant dans la cheminée.

- Tu es inquiet pour Justin mais il y a plus. questionna Pierre-François.

- Erwin et Jimmy se sont établis chez Hermione en attendant d'avoir leur appartement. J'ai essayé de leur téléphoner, ils ne me répondent aucun des deux.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, peut-être qu'ils sont sortis et dorment encore! tu les connais... intervint Jim qui regardait le visage de Sylas devenu livide à la mention de son meilleur ami et de son beau-frère.

L'arrivée de Violaine et Jareth interrompit leur discussion. Avec son habituel instinct, ce dernier s'était déjà équipé ainsi que sa femme. Joshua, leur vieil instructeur moldu, les accompagnait. Lucius et Narcissa atterrirent dans la cheminée dans une lueur verte.

- J'ai relié celle des Granger au réseau de cheminette sécurisé du ministère. Nous pourrons ainsi arriver de plusieurs côtés à la fois.

- Très bonne idée, Lucius. Toi et Narcissa, Joshua, Jareth et Violaine allez vous y rendre de cette manière. Nous allons transplaner du parc derrière la maison d'Hermione sous sortilège de désillusion, dès que tu nous vois faire, tu attends cinq minutes avant de nous rejoindre.

Lucius regarda les deux amants jeter le sort à Jim, puis se désillusionner eux-même. Quand il ne sentit plus leur aura magique il se mit à compter les minutes, il échangea un regard avec sa femme avant de prendre un peu de poudre verte, d'entrer dans la cheminée et de donner l'adresse. Les autres suivirent le ministre et atterrirent dans le living des Grangers. Seuls les membres de la Fraterie les y attendaient. La maison était déserte et nulle concentration anormale de magie ne dénonçait un quelconque affrontement.

Harry sortit son portable et essaya une nouvelle fois d'appeler leurs amis, c'est avec soulagement qu'il les entendit à l'autre bout du fil.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, où êtes vous?

- ...

- Vous sortez du restaurant? Et vous aviez coupé votre portable...

- ...

- Nous vous attendons chez vous.

- ...

- C'est pressé.

- Qu'ont-ils dit, mon agneau?

- Qu'avec moi, c'était toujours des urgences.

Un petit sourire moqueur fut la seule réponse de Pierre-François. Ils n'avaient pas tort.

- Cloud! Quel est votre fameux plan de rechange?

- Ben comme toutes les maisons sont sous sortilège de Fidelitas, nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Je l'ai envoyé à Cambridge, à l'Université sorcière dans la crypte. Si il doit se défendre comme l'accès est limité, il aura plus facile.

- Mais comment connais-tu la crypte de la chapelle? interrogea Harry étonné.

- Jimmy nous a raconté la tentative de meurtre dont tu as été victime par les partisans d'Ombrage et qui a échoué.

- La peste soit des serdaigle trop bavards! pesta Sirius.

- Ta précaution risque de se retourner contre nous si ils l'ont à leur merci et qu'ils nous attendent. expliqua L'Elu en se tournant vers le garçon.

- Il fallait faire un choix. Dad? fit-il en quêtant l'approbation de ce dernier.

- Tu as fait au mieux, Cloud. le rassura son père. La prochaine fois que vous avez ce genre de problème, venez nous en parler. soupira-t-il en mettant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

Ils attendaient depuis dix minutes quand un ronronnement de moteur se fit entendre, ensuite un bruit de clefs dans la serrure et deux jeunes gens en tenue de motards, pantalon serrant et blouson de cuir, casque à la main firent leur entrée. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Erwin vêtu dans cette tenue avait tout d'un ange déchu et séducteur. Ses traits doux, son regard très clair d'enfant sage, ses longs cheveux châtains clairs ondulés tranchaient avec son corps moulé dans le cuir noir, il était la tentation incarnée. Une main possessive qui se referma sur sa taille le rappela à l'ordre. Ah, les mains de Jim et leur éternel langage. Celle-là voulait dire : « Tu es à moi! Ne l'oublie jamais! », il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire tendrement moqueur. Ensuite il accrocha le regard de son loup et lut dans ses yeux plein d'orage un message semblable. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Jimmy et Erwin faisaient partie des invités qu'ils recevaient dès le lendemain, ça promettait de l'animation.

Ils redescendirent quelques minutes plus tard portant eux aussi la tenue de la Fratrie maintenant connue dans le monde sorcier. Harry leur résuma la situation. Jimmy lui posa quelques questions auxquelles il répondit le plus brièvement possible.

- Quelles sont tes intentions? interrogea Erwin.

- Nous allons transplaner directement dans les jardins de l'université, je vais appeler Ballic et ses elfes et leur demander si ils ont vu Justin. Selon leur réponse, j'aviserai.

- Bien.

- Oui? l'interrogea Harry qui le voyait hésiter.

- Justin est loin d'être stupide. La crypte est peut-être un endroit facile à défendre mais une fois que tu y es tu ne peux plus en sortir, ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'y soit enfermé. analysa Erwin.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quel a pu être son raisonnement.

- On y va ou on continue de discuter? coupa sèchement Pierre-François.

- Nous y allons, mon loup. lui répondit Harry aussi tendre que l'autre était abrupt.

Une fois en dehors de la maison, il fit monter son aura magique pour jeter le sort de désillusion sur Jim, il attrapa Pierre-François par l'avant-bras, l'approcha d'eux, puis Cloud pour transplaner enlacés à quatre. Une fois dans l'allée du jardin de Cambridge, il appela Ballic et mit fin au sortilège les rendant pratiquement invisible. Pierre-François, Draco, Sylas l'imitèrent, suivis des autres.

- Maître Harry Potter, je suis si content de vous voir.

- Bonjour Ballic. Tu as vu un tout jeune homme qui essaie de se cacher? il doit être dans la crypte de la petite chapelle à l'entrée ou dans le domaine universitaire.

- Je les ai fait entrer dans votre logement, maître Harry.

- Les? Dans notre appartement?

- Oui! Le jeune homme et sa compagne. Ils ont demandé après vous. J'ai pensé que vous alliez arriver.

- Tu as vu quelqu'un d'autre?

- Oui! Ils sont au moins six sorciers qui fouillent le bâtiment principal. Je n'en ai pas vu dans l'aile des logements mais je ne peux rien certifier.

- Bien. Merci beaucoup Ballic. Une fois de plus deux sorciers te devront la vie.

- Maître Harry! La jeune fille n'est pas une sorcière.

- Une vie est une vie, Ballic. Merci de ton aide.

- C'est ce qu'aurait voulu Dobby, conclut simplement l'elfe.

Harry divisa le groupe en deux, il prit avec lui ses compagnons de vie et Cloud. Les dix autres se dirigèrent vers le corps de logis à la recherche des sorciers de la Loge.

Devant la porte de leur appartement, Harry murmura le mot de passe qui l'ouvrait. Ils pénétrèrent prudemment ne sachant pas ce qui les y attendait. Des bruits les guidèrent vers la chambre d'Aymeric. Un cri leur fit craindre le pire. Pierre-François et Harry se précipitèrent ouvrant la porte à la volée. Ils la refermèrent aussi vite, se fixèrent avec ahurissement puis éclatèrent de rire, Harry en avait les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Les deux autres les observaient abasourdis. Pierre-François récupéra le premier son sérieux.

- Il y a une bande de sorciers dangereux qui le cherchent pour le tuer juste à côté de lui et il se paie une partie de jambes en l'air avec sa petite-amie! Il est vraiment inconscient!

Jim et Cloud les regardèrent incrédules.

- Que faisons-nous? interrogea le second.

- On se fait un petit café en attendant qu'ils aient fini... suggéra Harry.

- Tu es sérieux? Un café?

- J'en connais qui ne savent pas s'en passer, répondit-il avec un coup d'œil tendre vers Jim.

- C'est vrai que ça ferait du bien, renchérit celui-ci.

- Les autres viendront nous retrouver ici quand ils auront terminé leur opération de nettoyage. A mon avis, ceux-ci sont à la fin de leurs ébats. Le timing est bon! ironisa Harry.

Dans la cuisine, Harry avait préparé le breuvage à la manière sorcière. Pierre-François et Cloud exploraient leur appartement avec Jim pour guide. Le premier revint seul dans la cuisine, les deux autres s'étant attardés autour du matériel informatique relié au réseau universitaire l'un des plus puissants d'Europe.

- Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu entre toi et Erwin?

- Rien, mon loup. Et il n'y aura jamais rien. J'ai juste pensé qu'il était magnifique et infiniment attirant dans sa tenue de cuir. Vraiment pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

- ...

- Et surtout pas de quoi allumer dans tes yeux la tempête que j'y ai vu tantôt.

- Tu le dévorais du regard. Ça n'est pas passé inaperçu de Jim non plus.

- J'ai été à Poudlard avec Erwin pendant huit ans, je ne l'ai jamais remarqué.

- Tu ne voyais que les filles à cette époque.

- Quand nous avons commencé à fréquenter Sylas et Erwin, je l'ai trouvé beau, tentant mais c'est tout, ça n'a pas été plus loin.

- ...

- Tu penses que je suis quelqu'un de volage?

- Non mais... c'est bien ton petit page?

- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est le surnom que je lui ai donné en raison de son physique androgyne et de sa façon habituelle de s'habiller. Pas par tendresse, mon amour.

- ...

- Tu penses que je ne tiens pas à toi? fit-il doucement en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu peur?

- ...

- Pourquoi avez-vous peur? Car j'ai vu la jalousie de Jim aussi.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à sa place. Je t'aime et je crains de te perdre pour des raisons tellement nombreuses que les énumérer me semblerait fastidieux.

- Surtout très inutile, mais je t'écoute...

- Harry, laisse...

- Non, je tiens à ce que ça soit réglé une bonne fois pour toute.

- Mon âge, mes origines, le milieu où tu m'as trouvé et le fait que peut-être tu te lasses de ne pas avoir ce dont tu as envie. jeta son compagnon en vrac.

- C'est de Lauzun le magnifique qui me dit ça? Tu connais le regard des autres sur toi! tu sais leur concupiscence, leur envie dès que tu apparais, pourquoi es-tu si incertain quand il s'agit de moi?

- ...

- Regarde tes doutes pour un malheureux regard un peu trop appuyé sur quelqu'un d'autre? Je t'aime Pierre-François, avec ta maturité qui te va si bien, avec la famille que tu n'as pas choisie, avec ton douloureux passé que tu es arrivé à surmonter... J'aime tout de toi. Ton courage en sus!

- ...

- Quant au reste, je te l'ai dit, nous avons toute la vie et celle des sorciers est longue.

- ...

- N'oublie pas, nous avons dit jamais de mensonge. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'Erwin ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Ton café sera froid, mon loup. finit-il tendrement.

Pierre-François attira son amant contre lui, enleva son masque et le sien, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un long baiser passionné et emporté. Un cri étranglé les sépara. Une jeune fille en sous-vêtements les regardait les yeux exorbités. Elle fit demi tour et s'enfuit en courant vers la chambre. Ils entendirent ses cris puis le bruit de pieds nus sur le carrelage et Justin leur apparut souriant.

- A la description, ça ne pouvait être que vous! Il y a longtemps que vous êtes là?

- Assez pour savoir que tu n'es pas prudent pour deux sous. Tu as des sorciers dangereux qui te traquent et toi tu t'envoies en l'air!

- D'après ce que m'a rapporté Joyce, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des envies en mission!

- Il rendrait des points à ton fils! commenta Harry goguenard.

- Je vois. On se prépare de beaux jours. confirma son amant.

- Bon tu racontes? Qui est Joyce d'abord? Ta petite-amie?

- Non! je l'ai rencontrée ce matin, elle prenait le même train, elle m'a aidé. Elle fait ses études ici à l'université moldue.

- ...

- Je la remerciais! conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu sais que plusieurs sorciers pas vraiment bien intentionnés à ton égard sont en train de fouiller les bâtiments?

- Oui! L'elfe m'a prévenu mais il m'a dit aussi que les protections que tu as mises sur ton appartement étaient telles qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à entrer, alors j'occupais le temps en attendant votre arrivée.

Harry se laissa tomber sur un canapé. Il savait qu'il devait se fâcher mais il n'avait qu'une idée : s'empêcher de rire! Il vit dans l'encadrement de la porte Jim et Cloud sidérés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Pierre-François lui tournait le dos et se servait une autre tasse de café mais aux légers soubresauts qui agitaient ses épaules, il comprit qu'il n'arrivait pas plus que lui à garder son sérieux.

L'arrivée de l'équipe qui cherchait les partisans de la Loge fit retomber la pression. Il vit de suite le visage pâle et la grimace de douleur de Draco appuyé contre Sylas.

- Dray? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Rien de grave! intervint Lucius. Une balle dans l'épaule. Violaine a été plus touchée par des sorts de découpage.

En effet, derrière eux, Jareth faisait léviter sa femme. Il la déposa dans la chambre d'amis que lui indiqua Jim. Lucius s'y précipita. Sylas entreprit de dénuder le bras de son mari, n'y arrivant pas il découpa le vêtement d'un sortilège. Pierre-François s'approcha.

- Tu veux le faire toi-même, Sy?

- Non. Je prépare seulement pour Lucius.

- Draco tu préfères attendre ton père?

- Vas-y.

Le sorcier frotta les paumes de ses mains l'une contre l'autre puis sans baguette les posa sur le haut du bras de l'ancien serpentard. Les yeux fermés, concentré, il sondait la blessure grâce à sa seule puissance magique.

- La balle n'est pas ressortie et a été se loger dans l'omoplate... couche-toi dans le canapé et ne bouge pas, Dray! Ce ne sera pas sans douleur. Sylas, tiens-le.

- Ça va aller, fit Draco en rassurant ce dernier.

Doucement il passa sa main dans la mèche qui tombait sur les yeux d'ébène, la repoussa avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son homme puis essaya de se concentrer pour communiquer via le pacte. Bientôt, il fut en symbiose avec lui et se détendit en sentant son amour.

Attirant un pouf, Pierre-François s'y assit pour être à la bonne hauteur. A quelques centimètres de la blessure, une légère aura d'un vert délicat enveloppait les mains du descendant des Sindar que regardaient avec fascination le blessé et ses compagnons. Bientôt le nimbe entoura la plaie et Pierre-François se concentra plus que jamais. Harry sentit une chaleur au niveau de son poignet. Les pierres du bracelet avait complètement changé de couleur, elles étaient devenues d'un blanc laiteux. D'instinct, il sut que son compagnon avait besoin d'aide. Il régula sa respiration l'approfondissant puis il monta sa puissance magique et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

La lueur verte devint intense et légèrement dorée, Draco poussa un cri de souffrance et la balle se retrouva dans la main du sorcier. Il la posa puis à nouveau analysa la blessure, ne trouvant aucun autre corps étranger, il entreprit de reconstituer les tissus abîmés et de refermer la plaie en profondeur. Quelques minutes plus tard c'était chose faite. Il appliqua un moment ses mains à plat sur la zone de la blessure, lorsqu'il les retira, il n'y avait plus trace d'une quelconque plaie, même pas une cicatrice.

Harry pensa à l'analyse d'Hermione sur l'origine elfique de son amant. Les Sindar avaient toujours eu de grands pouvoirs de guérison dont il semblait avoir hérité. Il était temps qu'il se penche sur cet aspect de son compagnon. Il laissa redescendre sa puissance magique. Jim lui fourra une tasse chaude dans les mains et un baiser au coin des lèvres, il eut la même attention pour Pierre-François. Ce dernier avait l'air épuisé, guérir et faire appel à cette lointaine hoirie semblait lui demander beaucoup d'énergie. Il noua sa main à la sienne et fit se toucher les bracelets, si il arrivait à l'apaiser peut-être pouvait-il aussi lui apporter de la force? Il ne fut conscient d'aucun transfert ou communion mais il semblait mieux et lui même se sentait rasséréné.

- Justin?

- Oui?

- Viens avec moi, nous allons voir pour le tracker.

Il l'entraîna vers la troisième chambre. Au passage, il ouvrit doucement la porte derrière laquelle, Lucius soignait Violaine. Jareth au chevet de sa femme, lui tenait la main.

- Harry! j'ai besoin de ta puissance!

- J'arrive Lucius.

- Va, mon agneau! Je m'occupe de la puce. lui murmura Pierre-François.

- Merci.

Pendant quelques minutes, Harry l'aida à soigner Violaine apprenant des gestes simples mais demandant une très grande puissance. Lucius épuisait peu à peu la sienne et préférait la conserver pour les opérations plus complexes.

- Mon fils? demanda-t-il à Harry.

- Je suis là, Père.

- Ton épaule?

- Pierre-François s'en est occupé.

- Bien! Tu te sens capable de refermer les coupures du visage pendant que je m'occupe du reste?

- Si je le fais il restera des cicatrices. fit Draco après avoir regardé la face ensanglantée de la jeune femme. Une ou deux ce n'est pas grave mais là c'est lacéré. Je vais appeler Pierre-François. poursuivit-il sans même attendre la réponse.

- Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre d'opération, murmura ce dernier devant le figure de Violaine inconsciente, tout en lançant un coup d'œil interrogatif à Jareth qui lui répondit de la tête affirmativement.

Et une fois de plus, il les stupéfia. Une légère brume opalescente entoura le bout de ses doigts qu'il passait doucement sur les profondes lacérations, il fit ainsi tout le visage une première fois. Il recommença une seconde, quand Harry vit les pierres du bracelet commencer à changer de couleur et virer vers le blanc, il le tint par les épaules et développa son aura. Quand le deuxième passage fut fait sur chaque déchirure, Pierre-François apposa ses mains sur les traits de Violaine pendant un long moment, quand il les retira nul n'aurait pu dire qu'elle avait été blessée.

Il était blême, Harry attira son dos contre sa poitrine, il se laissa aller sur lui à bout de force. Alors une nouvelle fois il unit leurs bracelets jusqu'à ce que les pierres soient de nouveau bleues.

- Ça va, mon loup?

- Oui!

- C'est très bien la magie de soins elfique malheureusement ce n'est pas fait pour les sorciers, Pierre-François. commenta Lucius. Utilise-la le moins souvent possible car tu auras de plus en plus difficile de récupérer tes forces vitales et ta propre puissance de sorcier. Celle de Harry se mêle à la tienne pendant un moment mais un mélange de deux magies n'est pas sans risques et à la longue tu l'amoindriras lui aussi.

Au sursaut de son compagnon, Harry comprit que seul avait compté pour lui ce dernier argument. Il voulut l'apaiser une nouvelle fois par les bracelets mais il tressaillit et se libéra brusquement. Il s'attendait à cette réaction. Avec un sourire, il reprit son poignet et cette fois le retint d'une poigne de fer. Il savait que Pierre-François était plus fort que lui et si il le désirait vraiment... cependant le pouce qui caressa doucement le dos de sa main le rassura. Il acceptait de tout partager avec lui, les bonnes et aussi les moins bonnes choses.

Lucius avait terminé de soigner Violaine et lui administrait une goutte de cette infecte potion de sommeil, noire et nauséabonde, que les deux Malefoy appréciaient et administraient un peu trop souvent à son goût. Il avait eut maintes fois l'occasion d'en faire la connaissance. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, ceux de l'enfant non plus. Pourtant étant donné sa grossesse, il lui faudra un moment pour récupérer. Elle pourra transplaner avec escorte à son réveil pourtant évitez de le faire à plusieurs reprises ses prochains jours.

- Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit? Sa place était à Astor's Lodge ou avec Hermione et les enfants! fit-il glacial à Jareth.

- Je l'y aurais volontiers laissée si j'avais été mis au courant. Ce qui n'est pas le cas!

Un silence embarrassé suivit l'aveu du jeune homme.

- Elle est enceinte de combien de temps? demanda ce dernier à Lucius.

- Une douzaine de semaines.

- ...

- C'est une petite fille. Le développement est correct, il ne semble pas y avoir de complication en vue.

- Merci. soupira le futur père.

Tous quittèrent la chambre sauf Harry.

- Jareth, tu restes ici le temps que tu veux. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu peux appeler Ballic, si il peut t'aider, il le fera. Nous vous attendons comme prévu dès que tu le peux.

- ...

- Je suis sûr qu'elle allait te le dire, Violaine t'aime.

- Je ne voulais pas d'enfant maintenant alors que nous ne sommes nulle part et elle en voulait un. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit passée de mon avis.

- Un enfant c'est un cadeau du ciel, Jareth. Tu ne connais pas ta chance.

- Harry, tu le savais en te fiançant avec Jim que...

- Je sais, fit-il en le coupant, se demandant pourquoi il s'était laissé aller à cette demi confidence alors qu'il n'était pas tellement proche du langue-de-plomb.

- Ils t'aiment, vous adopterez. Pierre-François est un père merveilleux. Quand je vous vois tous les trois avec la petite Lily, je me dis que j'aimerais connaître pareil bonheur mais les temps ne s'y prêtent guère et mon métier encore moins.

- Tu peux changer de département au ministère, tu sais très bien que Lucius ne sera pas contre.

- Je crois que je n'aurais pas tellement le choix. Sans enfant, j'avais déjà des problèmes avec Violaine. Jouer les enquêteurs et les infiltrés m'obligent parfois à des actes incompatibles avec l'état d'homme marié et c'est vrai qu'elle le supporte de moins en moins.

- Je vais en dicuter avec Lucius quand tu lui en parleras il sera déjà prêt.

- Merci. Harry?

- ...

- Tu n'es pas heureux?

- Si. Vivre sans eux est impensable.

Jareth sourit puis l'accola, Harry se baissa vers Violaine, posa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir.

Il retrouva tout le monde dans le living. Les aurors étaient venus chercher les membres de la Loge qui étaient en réalité au nombre de huit, Pierre-François avait enlevé la puce que Justin portait sous la peau dans le pli de l'aine, il ne restait que le problème de la jeune Joyce. Pendant que les autres transplanaient des pelouses, Harry, Jim et Pierre-François enlevèrent leur cape et masque et accompagnèrent Justin et la jeune fille du côté moldu de l'université. Après l'avoir conduite dans un couloir proche de son studio, l'Elu lui lança un sort de confusion puis d'oubliette, quand Joyce reprit ses esprits elle était seule et se demandait comment elle était arrivée là.

.

oOo

.

Le mas bourdonnait de bruits malgré le nombre restreint d'invités. Lorsque le trio était rentré avec Justin, les réactions n'avaient pas tardé et c'est Harry qui avait remis les choses en place.

- Ça suffit! C'est vrai que c'était un peu léger de sa part de ramener une fille et de l'emmener ensuite au lit... mais ça n'a rien changé à la donne.

- C'est toi qui dit ça? fit Hermione.

- Oui c'est moi qui le dit! Et tu sais pourquoi? J'y étais et j'ai pu le constater. Si les partisans de la Loge l'ont retrouvé c'est parce que, sans qu'il le sache son beau-père lui avait mis une puce sous la peau. Et ça il ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Alors il a fait preuve de sagesse?

- Je n'ai pas dit cela et je m'en expliquerai avec lui en tant que dirigeant de la Fraterie. Justin nous a fourni de très précieuses indications, notamment pour la bataille de Stonehenge et ceci avec beaucoup de courage malgré son jeune âge.

- L'Héritier défend ses serpentards... gouailla Sirius.

- Je défends nos combattants quelle que soit leur maison d'origine. Les griffons n'ont pas toujours l'apanage du courage!

- Je dois avouer que là, il a été plus gryffondor que vert et argent, se moqua le maraudeur amusé.

- Nous avons d'autres problèmes. Quand seras tu majeur, Justin?

- Le 16 août!

- Tu as un tuteur autre que ta mère?

- Non.

- Il faut que je trouve une solution pour les trois semaines restant. Cloud?

- Oui.

- Tu vas lui montrer comment changer son apparence. Amusez-vous mais ne lui donnez pas un look extravagant qui attirerait trop l'attention.

- Bien, Harry, fit-il en entraînant son camarade et sa petite amie.

- Tu vas devenir son tuteur à lui aussi?

- Non, Aymeric! Un seul garnement comme toi me suffit amplement. fit-il en serrant l'enfant qui arbora un large sourire.

- Sylvain va venir quand?

- J'irai le chercher dans quelques jours, il passera ici le reste des vacances.

- Tu crois qu'il ira à serpentard?

- Je crois que serdaigle ou griffondor lui conviendront mieux. Mais ça n'a plus la même importance qu'avant, les maisons ne sont plus ennemies et sous le directorat du très sérieux professeur Vassier, fit-il avec un regard amusé vers son amant, elles deviendront plus amies encore. Si le tournoi des trois sorciers est organisé une fois de plus à Poudlard, toute l'école s'unira autour de son champion.

- Il y aura aussi des dragons?

- Nous n'en sommes pas là. répondit Pierre-François. L'école de Beaux-Bâtons n'a pas donné son accord. Madame Maxime a ouvert pour la première fois l'année dernière son école aux garçons et cela ne s'est pas fait sans mal. Poudlard n'a pas vu la différence mais Durmstrang a perdu une partie de ses élèves et les relations entre les deux écoles sont plutôt tendues.

- Aïe! s'exclama Harry avec une grimace.

- Oui, si nous mettons sur pied la compétition, il nous faut prévoir qu'il y aura ce conflit sous-jacent à gérer en plus de la rencontre en elle-même.

- Avec Karkarof comme directeur nous savions où nous allions.

- En effet, avec celui-ci nous l'ignorons, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant.

- On peut se renseigner. suggéra Jim qui, paresseusement appuyé contre Harry, n'avait rien dit jusque maintenant. C'est toujours mieux quand on sait qui on a en face de soi.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux te mettre ça sur le dos pour ta première année en tant que directeur? interrogea Hermione.

- La tradition... Il faut que je prouve que si je fais des changements, je sais aussi respecter nos coutumes.

- Mais l'usage est de faire le tournoi dans chaque école à tour de rôle. intervint la jeune femme.

- En effet, mais ce qui complique tout c'est que si nous remontons dans le passé et calculons, Albus n'aurait pas dû accueillir le tournoi il y a cinq ans! C'était le tour de Durmstrang et cette année le nôtre, argument dont se sert le directeur Palliotov.

- Quelle mauvaise foi! s'indigna Mione en secouant ses boucles brunes.

- Si on l'organise, on prendra le personnel nécessaire. Tu n'auras pas plus de travail.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas de ça.

- Je sens d'ailleurs que je vais devoir demander à certains des professeurs qui enseignent à temps partiel de prester plus d'heures...

Jim et Harry éclatèrent d'un rire moqueur, avant que le second lui tire une langue espiègle!

- Bon... ben alors, je vais devoir prendre un adjoint qui passera les soirées avec moi à mettre tout ça sur pied... Dean Thomas, peut-être? fit Pierre-François faussement soucieux.

- Pour ne pas te déranger ces soirs là, nous resterons à l'appartement de Cambridge tous les deux, le nargua à son tour Harry.

- Voyez-vous ça! se marra l'aîné. Ne va pas trop loin, mon agneau... Tu as déjà un certain regard à te faire pardonner...

- Ce n'est pas vrai! tu en es toujours là? Leur séjour ici risque d'être éprouvant si je comprends bien... Erwin est si tentant! c'est bien difficile de poser ses yeux ailleurs, soupira Harry.

Ses amis le regardaient avec ahurissement, Jim avec un air plus que mécontent. En un instant, ils retrouvèrent le de Lauzun de "L'Aigle Noir", provocateur, hautain, affichant un désir dévorant pour eux... mais il y avait au fond de ses aigues-marines une lueur que Harry ne connaissait pas, dangereuse, menaçante lui rappelant que son amant n'était pas n'importe qui mais un sorcier d'une grande puissance à la réputation sulfureuse. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas sans fondement, il n'avait pas hésité à tuer à plusieurs reprises de sang-froid pour venger son petit ange, ce chérubin aussi blond que son père qui avait regardé de ses mêmes yeux d'azur la mort en face. En ce moment, il aurait fait peur à n'importe qui.

Pierre-François vit le désarroi inscrit sur les visages qui les entouraient; Harry quant à lui portait son verre à sa bouche d'un geste nonchalant. Il effleura du regard les pierres elfiques qui brillaient d'un bleu aussi insolent que le vert des émeraudes de son agneau. Il l'aimait, ça, il le savait!

Dans quel duel s'était-il engagé? Que cherchait-il? La mesure de sa jalousie? Les limites de sa patience? La profondeur de son amour? Sans cesser de l'observer, il se servit un verre de cognac et en but une gorgée calmement. Il avait failli le conduire au point de non retour, avec une simple provocation. Quelle emprise, il avait sur lui!

Il avait commencé à le provoquer avec Dean et ça c'était retourné contre lui. Il se rappela le regard qu'il avait posé sur Erwin et de nouveau son sang commença à pulser, il eut l'impression d'avoir subitement de la fièvre et il dut poser ses mains sur la table pour qu'il n'en voit pas le tremblement. Pendant quelques minutes, il les écouta vaguement discuter d'épreuves possibles pour le tournoi, puis il se leva et quitta la terrasse pressé de mettre entre ses yeux et lui le plus d'espace possible.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? souffla Jim.

- Rien! J'ai répondu à sa provocation.

- Harry! Pas à moi veux-tu! Tu l'as mis en rage volontairement.

- Il va se calmer.

- Tu l'as blessé!

- Ce n'était pas mon intention!

- Tu nous avais déjà heurtés tantôt par ton regard sur Erwin, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu insistes en public? Pour te plaire, doit-on oublier toute fierté?

- Jim, je...

- Une fois de plus tu n'as pas réfléchi. ragea son fiancé.

- Mais je t'aime. D'accord j'ai été trop loin mais je ne voulais pas t'humilier, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre, ça...

- Tu essaies de l'apprivoiser depuis des semaines, tu crois que tu vas y arriver de cette manière? quand tu auras semé le doute ce sera trop tard!

- ...

- Ne fais pas cette tête! J'ai compris depuis un moment que nos relations n'étaient pas celles que tu voulais. J'ai toujours été dominant et pour vous je l'ai oublié, pour toi par amour, pour lui parce que je sais qu'il ne peut pas faire autrement. Mais il te faut plus! Avoir plus d'emprise...

- Tu te trompes. Ce qui a amené ça c'est qu'il m'a demandé des comptes ce matin.

- Et il n'a pas ce droit? Tout comme moi?

- Il n'avait pas à revenir dessus!

- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que la jalousie est le plus irrationnel des sentiments?

- ...

- Va le chercher.

- Il va me tuer...

- Débrouille-toi! ça t'apprendra!

- Viens nous retrouver, mon cœur. fit-il à Jim qui détourna la tête en soupirant.

Harry passa par la cuisine tout en sachant qu'il ne le trouverait pas là mais il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre comment ça avait dérapé. Jamais il n'avait eu l'intention d'aller jusque là, il voulait seulement le taquiner. Il n'était pas dans leur chambre, il le trouva enfin dans la sienne qu'il n'occupait plus depuis un mois. Les persiennes étaient tirées et la pièce dans une demi pénombre. Il était étendu sur le lit, fermé, le corps raidi par la tension.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et caressa le visage volontairement indifférent qui le touchait, lui faisait mal. Il s'en voulut.

- Excuse-moi! Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser.

- Après ce que je t'avais confié ce matin... Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance peut-être et qu'inconsciemment j'ai voulu te punir.

- Si tu me voyais regarder quelqu'un de la même façon, ça ne te ferait rien?

- ...

- Un peu de courage, Harry que diable, réponds-moi?

Il imagina la scène. Il se rappela quand il avait appris qu'il avait ramassé un inconnu dans un bar et avait passé la nuit avec lui, puis le soir, au club, où Kevin était collé à son corps comme une sangsue, ensuite le matin où il avait trouvé à ses côtés André qui s'était glissé dans son lit pendant qu'il dormait... Ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble, mais la possessivité était déjà là...

- ...

- Tu te rappelles de ta jalousie alors que je n'étais encore rien pour toi?Regarde-moi au lieu de détourner la tête, tu étais tellement fier tantôt de me provoquer de tes émeraudes devant tout le monde!

- Sais-tu seulement depuis quand tu es quelqu'un pour moi? Si tu t'intéressais à un autre, je crois que j'aurais envie de te briser. fit-il d'une voix sans timbre.

- ...

- Pierre-François?

- Ce que j'ai lu sur ton visage ce matin, Harry... Jamais plus! intima-t-il.

- ...

- Avant qu'on soit ensemble, ici même dans la mer, tu m'as demandé mes pensées...

- Je me rappelle.

- Et tu m'as prévenu que tu ne tolérerais aucune infidélité. Il en est de même pour moi. Ni en fait, ni en intention.

- ...

- Moi le libertin, je n'avais jamais éprouvé ça, je me suis découvert d'une jalousie dévorante.

- ...

- Je ne veux pas de ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi! fit-il en fermant les yeux, une expression douloureuse sur les traits.

- Ce n'est pas un pouvoir, c'est l'amour. Et j'éprouve la même chose, parce que je suis fou de toi. Tellement!

- Ce que tu m'as fait ressentir devant Erwin tantôt... souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Venge-toi... lui murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de lui et en posant ses mains dans sa nuque.

- Quoi?

- Venge-toi! répéta-t-il avec une moue et un demi-sourire provocateurs tout en mettant un genou de chaque côté de la taille ferme de ce corps dont il connaissait les petites imperfections, les chérissant chaque jour un peu plus parce qu'elles étaient siennes. Il s'appuya en arrière sur ses bras tendus, le corps offert à son amoureux stupéfait.

- Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça? souffla Pierre-François d'une voix erratique.

Mais déjà redressé, il remontait le tee shirt et posait le front sur la poitrine presque imberbe, ses mains montaient le long des cuisses, une devant effleurait la bosse formée par le jean, l'autre flattait les deux rondeurs et le creux des reins. Quand il l'entendit soupirer de désir, il eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas lui répondre de la même manière. Il détacha les boutons du pantalon sans pourtant aller plus loin, continuant ses caresses mais effleurant seulement la zone sensible du bout des doigts.

- Jim? chuchota-t-il.

- Je suis étonné qu'il ne soit pas là... fit-il en passant son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête. Je lui ai dit de venir nous retrouver.

- Tu étais bien sûr de toi!

- Non! J'étais sûr de toi, mon amour! murmura-t-il en ployant la nuque pour prendre ses lèvres.

.

oOo

.

Ça n'avait rien de tendre ou de doux c'était un baiser emporté, violent, passionné. Il libéra ses cheveux, mêla ses doigts aux longues mèches et tira sa tête en arrière, son autre main maintenant son menton, il ravagea sa bouche, mordillant, léchant, investissant en conquérant. Quand il sentit une morsure dans son cou, il gémit. Il attendit le tendre baiser qui ne manquerait pas de suivre, souffler le chaud puis le froid et inversement, Jim faisait ça très bien.

- Tourne-toi mon amour! lui souffla Pierre-François.

- Me tourner?

- Oui étends-toi sur moi maintenant...

Harry une fois couché sur lui, le dos contre sa poitrine, il l'entoura de ses bras, se décala légèrement pour l'embrasser. Il l'enserrait, caressait ses bras, ses épaules, lui murmurait force mots doux. Jim sourit, il savait où leur loup voulait en venir. Il ôta le jean et le boxer de son fiancé qui se retrouva nu contre celui de Pierre-François et émit un grognement de frustration. En le cajolant, il déshabilla aussi ce dernier, flatta doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remonta le long de sa hampe érigée.

Il abandonna son loup, pour se consacrer à Harry, il effleura son désir de la langue provoquant un gémissement qui le fit frémir, remonta le long du corps de son fiancé jusqu'à sa bouche. Il se fit enjôleur, doux, suave même si il sentait son désir de passion, puis il passa d'une bouche à l'autre finissant dans une le baiser commencé dans l'autre, recommençant encore et encore, il mélangea leur salive, leur saveur jusqu'à les entendre geindre.

Pierre-François avait discrètement lubrifié ses doigts et du bout de ceux-ci il massait doucement l'anneau lui interdisant le centre de plaisir de Harry que l'envie assouplissait déjà, son agneau en demanda très vite plus. Il positionna celui-ci juste au dessus de son membre, jusqu'à butter contre la rosace close et tout naturellement d'un léger coup de rein, Harry le fit pénétrer dans son étroite moiteur, les faisant, de concert, gémir de plaisir.

Jim répondit au tendre appel de leur amant qui le prépara d'une main experte avec délicatesse, tout en douceur, introduisant à peine les doigts mais caressant, massant la prostate d'un léger touché, lui procurant une sensation qui devint vite exaspérante, lui donnant une folle envie d'être possédé. Affolé de cette volupté nouvelle, il poussa une plainte qui fit réagir Pierre-François qui le poussa vers son plus jeune agneau. Jim se souleva et doucement s'empala sur le désir tendu de celui-ci dans un soupir rauque de plaisir qui fit frémir ses amants. L'aîné fléchit les jambes, ses genoux aidèrent Jim à se maintenir, ce dernier s'appuya dessus pour commencer un balancement lascif qui les fit s'emboîter profondément.

Harry, blotti dans le parfum doucement épicé, dans les bras de son amant qui l'enserrait, qui lui murmurait des mots d'amour, se sentait étrangement euphorique et quand Jim accentua son mouvement, il suivit et vint buter de plus en plus énergiquement contre le bas-ventre de Pierre-François qui se déplaça légèrement jusqu'à atteindre ce point qui amènerait son amour à la félicité. Harry regardait devant lui son fiancé les yeux clos, le souffle erratique, le visage extatique perdu loin d'eux dans sa volupté. Il était beau, simplement beau. Il tendit les mains l'attirant un peu plus vers l'avant, il connaissait le corps de l'aimé.

- Penche toi un peu en arrière, mon cœur.

Le gémissement rauque qui lui répondit l'informa qu'il avait atteint son but, presque au même moment Pierre-François atteignit le sien et il ne put retenir un cri de jouissance, cherchant sa bouche avec rage et passion. Pourtant sa main se fit douce et câline pour saisir la hampe dressée de Jim et l'amener vers la jouissance finale.

.

oOo

.

Quand ils revinrent sur la terrasse après une douche, seuls les attendaient les plus jeunes, Cloud, Justin, Sarah, Aymeric et les deux petits qui construisaient des murs interminables avec des briques colorées en plastique autour de figurines d'animaux. Ils avaient changé l'apparence de Justin qui avait maintenant des cheveux longs noirs, un visage allongé, des yeux très foncés, un nez retroussé et une bouche plutôt mince. Ils n'avaient pas modifié sa taille mais lui avait fait perdre son aspect longiligne en rajoutant quelques kilos. L'ensemble lui apportait un charme espiègle qui lui allait comme un gant.

Cloud et Aymeric de leur côté regardaient ces hommes qui étaient devenus toute leur famille. Ils avaient senti la tension entre eux et même plus... Cloud plus averti en avait compris la raison même si l'attitude de Harry l'avait dérouté. Maintenant, ils guettaient sur leurs visages leur humeur du moment. Les trois s'installèrent côte à côte. Cette journée qu'ils avaient attendue avec impatience depuis huit jours tiraient déjà à sa fin, bien différente de ce qu'ils en attendaient. Toutefois, assis là ils étaient bien, ils avaient retrouvé leur sérénité et profitaient du moment présent.

- Dad?

- Oui, Cloud?

- Nous aimerions aller en discothèque.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible sans nous et franchement aujourd'hui nous aimerions profiter de notre soirée à trois et rester tranquillement ici.

- Nous avons prévu d'y aller quand Jan, Michel et les autres seront ici. acheva Harry gentiment.

- C'est chouette une sortie avec des gosses de maternelle aux basques! railla son parrain qui jouait aux échecs sorciers avec Peter au bout de la terrasse.

- Ils n'ont que deux ans de moins que moi. Si ils ont l'âge de combattre, d'espionner, de tuer, ils ont aussi celui de s'amuser! conclut l'Elu.

- Je croyais que ça Justin l'avait déjà fait ce matin... lança taquin Sirius.

- Jaloux, le maraudeur? répartit le jeune serpentard nullement impressionné par la réputation du nouveau professeur de vol.

- Allons Justin... ce ne sont pas les jeunes biches qui manquent, je t'en laisserai quelques unes... répliqua Black ravi de cette petite joute oratoire.

- Hè hè... la chasse aux jeunes oiselles est fermée aux séducteurs qui ne sont plus de prime fraîcheur... le taquina Justin dont l'œil pétillait de malice.

- La jeunesse aime l'expérience et ce n'est sûrement pas mon filleul qui me contrariera... railla l'ancien gryffondor.

Le trio eut le même sursaut et les deux plus jeunes le même réflexe : protéger l'aîné attaqué, Jim noua ses doigts aux siens, Harry passa son bras autour de sa taille sans lâcher son parrain des yeux. Pierre-François eut une expression à la fois tendre et triomphante au vu de cette réaction instinctive.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'expérience mais plutôt de classe, de prestance et de sourire... fanfaronna Justin. Toutes, jeunes ou moins, elles aiment rire, s'amuser, se sentir belles pour quelqu'un...

- Il a encore du lait derrière les oreilles et croit déjà avoir tout compris des femmes... répondit l'ancien gryffondor en levant les yeux.

- D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas à Azkaban que tu as pu en apprendre beaucoup! J'y ai passé deux mois et je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'un corps féminin. fit Draco qui revenait enlaçant Sylas.

Il s'assit en attirant son mari sur ses genoux.

- Où est Mione? interrogea Harry.

- Elle se fait belle pour dîner avec tous ses hommes, se moqua tendrement Sylas.

- En effet, ce soir elle sera la seule femme de l'assemblée... constata leur hôte.

- Et grâce à toi, Pierre-François, elle est en pleine forme. Cette décoction avalée chaque matin au réveil fait merveille.

- Pendant que mon épouse attendait Henri-James, elle l'avait grandement soulagée.

- Je suis quoi, moi? intervint la voix claire de Sarah.

- Tu es une très jolie fille en fleurs, Sarah! fit de Lauzun le séducteur, mais pas encore une femme. Et tu as bien le temps pour ça! acheva-t-il avec indulgence.

Plus rouge qu'un coquelicot mais ravie, l'adolescente sourit. Le baiser que Cloud posa sur sa bouche acheva de la déstabiliser et elle ne sut plus où se mettre. Sirius renifla dédaigneusement dans son coin. Si le directeur lui-même se mettait à avoir du succès auprès de la gente féminine où allait-on?

.

oOo

.

Ce dernier, Jim et Harry descendaient vers la mer suivis de Draco et Sylas, les jeunes avaient refusé de se joindre à eux pour cette rêverie sur la plage. Ils les virent s'asseoir sur le sable Sylas serré contre Draco, Harry et Jim enlacés par Pierre-François, leur tête posée sur son épaule.

Sarah étant partie se changer pour dîner, Cloud pensa que c'était le bon moment pour expliquer à Justin les rapports existant entre les membres de sa famille peu banale. Le garçon connaissait, comme toute l'école le pacte d'amour qui avait uni Hermione et Draco les liant jusqu'à la mort et qui s'était transformé en pacte d'alliance officiel avec l'arrivée de Sylas leur donnant à chacun statut de mariés. Le lien spécial entre eux était palpable, leur entente qui n'avait pas besoin de paroles, puisqu'ils communiquaient entre eux par télépathie, leur puissance conjointe... tout cela était su de tous.

En ce qui concernait la liaison des trois hommes, il y avait eu des rumeurs, les photos parues dans le "Independent Wizard" mais rien de concret. Si le garçon devait vivre un moment avec eux, mieux valait le lui expliquer. Mais comment aborder le problème? Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, il avait les yeux fixés sur la plage.

- Tu vas m'expliquer les roses ou les choux, la cigogne ou les petits lapins? se moqua-t-il sans tourner la tête.

- Justin!

- Quoi Justin? Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime les filles que je ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. fit-il en riant. Déjà en les voyant ensemble à Poudlard j'avais compris. Encore plus, avant la bataille de Stonehenge. fit-il sérieux.

- ...

- Tu crois que je peux oublier la vision du directeur, ce sorcier beau et puissant que tous comparent déjà à Albus Dumbledore, un genou en terre devant le Survivant, en train de l'équiper pour aller combattre, ce que se hurlaient leurs yeux qui ne pouvaient se quitter sous le regard amoureux de Jim?

- ...

- Et quand ça a été le tour de ce dernier, il l'a soulevé par la taille, l'a assis sur un bureau pour ajuster son étui de cheville et de nouveau silencieusement ils se criaient, s'accordaient, s'embrasaient et en le reposant par terre, il a effleuré ses lèvres, dernier au revoir avant qu'ils aillent courtiser la mort sur le site de Stonehenge. Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tout est dit. conclut le garçon avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Le côté pratique alors. La chambre d'amis est devenue la tienne, j'ai vu qu'ils avaient procédé à quelques changements tantôt. A mon avis après-demain, tu auras droit à une séance de shopping pour ta garde robe. Tu seras majeur le 16 août mais ne crois pas que la porte te sera fermée pour la cause, tu es ici pour le temps que tu voudras.

- Tu es avec eux depuis longtemps?

- Onze semaines.

- C'est précis! Tu comptes les heures aussi? le taquina-t-il.

- Quand tu sors de l'enfer, tu as tendance à en retenir la date!

Justin ne répondit rien. Le sérieux de son condisciple n'appelait pas de réponse. Quand il serait prêt, il se raconterait. La jeune Marine vint débarrasser leurs verres et commencer à dresser la table du dîner. Il la suivit des yeux appréciant son déhanchement sensuel.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais? se marra Cloud.

- Tu envisages les filles comme des plats appétissants, intervint Sarah avec une grimace dédaigneuse.

Cloud posa un léger baiser sur le nez de sa femme-enfant. Lui aussi avait papillonné avant de la rencontrer et au début de leur relation on ne peut pas dire qu'il lui était particulièrement fidèle, mais il s'était attaché à cette adolescente à la fois espiègle et tendre. Il était jeune et elle plus encore, il ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerait mais il la découvrait et se sentait de mieux en mieux en sa compagnie.

Ils virent remonter ensemble Jim, Harry et Pierre-François, ils discutaient un peu moqueurs et très complices, semblant avoir oublié le différent de ce matin. Cloud leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son père commencer à courir après Harry pendant que Jim riait aux éclats.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font encore?

- Laisse-les, fit Sarah, ils sont amoureux et je trouve ça beau. Tout comme j'ai trouvé tantôt la jalousie de ton père adorable.

- Adorable? Il faisait peur, oui! fit Justin.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux être à ses côtés que contre lui! admit Cloud.

Ils le virent arriver portant sur l'épaule le Survivant dont la tête ballotait dans son dos. Jim suivait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il laissa glisser le corps sur une chaise longue.

- Tu as perdu, agneau.

- Pas grave mon loup... pas grave! fit-il avec un regard qui promettait une vengeance future.

Le dîner fut joyeux. Ils passèrent la soirée parlant de tout et de rien, de l'avenir, de temps futurs moins agités, de bonheur calme.

.

oOo

.

La bastide retentissait du bruit des rires et des voix multiples de la nombreuse assemblée. Jan et Adriaan étaient arrivés les premiers, partis très tôt le matin des Pays-Bas puis les belges Michel et sa femme Chi, ensuite Erwin et Jimmy avaient transplané quand celui-ci avait eu fini au ministère. Jareth avait prévenu qu'ils ne les rejoindraient que le jour suivant au soir, Violaine se portait bien mais il préférait attendre avant de transplaner. Lucius et Narcissa seraient là en même temps qu'eux. Lucius devait assister à une réunion importante de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers.

Pour le moment donc cette nombreuse compagnie était toute à la joie des retrouvailles. Ils n'avaient plus vus Michel et Chi, Jan et Adriaan depuis les fiançailles de Harry et Jim. Jan avait emmené avec lui Joris, son neveu qui avait un an de plus qu'Aymeric et celui-ci avait enfin un camarade de jeux. Leur installation ne s'était pas faite sans mal. Jimmy et Erwin avaient pris l'ancienne chambre de leur hôte, Joris dormirait dans celle d'Aymeric. Jan, Adriaan, Michel et Chi logeraient dans la deuxième partie des communs modernisés. Sarah pour quelques jours partagerait la chambre de Lily et Justin celle de Cloud pour laisser la sienne à Violaine et Jareth. Narcissa et Lucius rejoindraient leur trio dans les dépendances transformées appelées premier bastidon. Quant à Helmut, sa femme et leurs deux filles qui arriveraient seulement le mercredi, ils occuperaient le bastidon des moldus comme l'appelait déjà les enfants.

Pierre-François, Harry, Jim et même Cloud s'occupaient de leurs invités, essayant de soulager les filles un peu débordées. Comme Pierre à son arrivée, Jan et Michel s'étaient posé la question des relations entre Pierre-François et les fiancés. Si de nouveau ceux-ci se montraient peu démonstratifs pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise, les regards et la tendresse de certains gestes ne pouvaient tromper. Ce fut l'aîné qui involontairement les trahit en adressant à Harry un froncement de sourcil qui se voulait discret quand celui-ci manifesta l'intention de se resservir un alcool. Le plus jeune lui adressa une grimace moqueuse mais choisit une limonade avec le sourire. Le regard tendre qui le remercia ne passa pas inaperçu des néerlandais qui observaient leur silencieux dialogue, ils échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu. Les trois hommes allèrent coucher leur poupée et Hermione, Teddy. Les adolescents s'étaient établis sur la terrasse devant la bastide jouant au ping-pong ou discutant entre eux. Les arrivants ayant conduit plus de dix heures se retirèrent tôt.

Jim se blottit entre les jambes de Harry installé sur une chaise longue, Pierre-François en poussa une tout contre et s'assit à leurs côtés. Harry posa la tête sur son épaule et ils unirent leurs mains avec un soupir de satisfaction.

- Jim? j'ai oublié de te demander quand quand arrive William? demanda Michel revenu sur ses pas.

- On doit aller le chercher mercredi soir ou jeudi matin, il téléphonera.

- Bien Merci.

Il s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres content de la certitude obtenue, tandis que les trois amoureux échangeaient une grimace moqueuse nullement dupes du prétexte trouvé par le diplomate.

.

oOo

.

Le lendemain ressembla aux jours précédents. Harry se réveilla dans la douce étreinte de ses compagnons et paresseusement se refusa à bouger. Son visage dans le cou de Jim, il le respirait, faisant provision de sa peau, de son odeur pour sa journée..., puis doucement il remua rien que pour sentir Pierre-François resserrer instinctivement son étreinte autour de son corps. S'apercevant qu'il l'avait réveillé il se retourna dans ses bras et couvrit son visage de baisers légers.

- Que voilà, un agréable réveil, mon doux amour.

- Il faut prendre de l'avance pour toute la journée parce qu'avec tout le monde là... soupira-t-il.

- Ce sont tes amis, mon agneau et tes invités. J'aurais volontiers passé toutes les vacances avec vous deux dans mes bras et les enfants à nos côtés.

Il le sentit se tendre.

- Ce n'est pas un reproche, calme-toi... Je les supporterais deux fois plus nombreux pour te satisfaire, mais je voudrais justement que ça te fasse plaisir.

- J'aime les avoir autour de moi mais ma joie est gâchée parce que je dois renoncer à notre intimité, à nos gestes. Je sais que ça blesse Jim pareillement.

- Notre amour tout nouveau, très fort a besoin de s'exprimer mais les autres cantonnent leurs témoignages d'amour au secret de leur chambre, à partir de septembre, malheureusement, ce devra être le cas. Nous devrons être discrets à Poudlard ou à Cambridge.

- Je le sais, mou loup. Je le sais! soupira-t-il.

- Mais dès que la porte de notre appartement sera refermée sur nous, nous aurons tout loisir de nous aimer. Il y aura aussi tous les week-ends et les vacances à la maison de Weymouth. Je me demande d'ailleurs si nous l'avons achetée assez grande, car à la vitesse où s'agrandit notre famille..., fit-il avec un petit rire.

- ...

- Tous ces gestes te sont réellement nécessaire pour croire que je t'aime?

- J'ai besoin de vos bras à toi et Jim pour me sentir bien, pas comme preuve d'amour. J'ai l'impression que c'est ma place.

- J'éprouve la même chose, intervint une voix douce et calme. C'est pour ça que nous sommes toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

- Collés? interrogea Harry après avoir tendrement embrassé son fiancé et passé amoureusement ses doigts dans les courtes boucles qui au réveil partaient dans tous les sens.

- J'avoue que le terme n'est pas élégant, admit le jeune moldu avec un petit rire.

- Si nous voulons nous occuper du courrier en retard, il est temps de se lever.

Les plus jeunes firent une moue peu enthousiaste.

- Vous devenez paresseux tous les deux!

Une petite voix résolut le problème pour eux.

- Papa, papa, j'ai faim! s'écria une petite tornade brune en sautant sur le lit au milieu d'eux le transformant en trampoline.

- Déjà levée et affamée? j'en connais deux qui vont bien ensemble, fit Pierre-François avec un coup d'œil moqueur vers son agneau.

- Viens ma chérie! Nous sommes de grands incompris! fit Harry en tendant les bras à la puce bondissante qui se jeta sur lui de tout son poids.

- Tu mettras encore du beurre et du chocolat sur mon croissant?

- Chut! Papa va dire que nous sommes des gourmands.

- Moi, ze t'aime, tonton Harry! gazouilla l'espiègle en narguant son père.

Après avoir pris le petit déjeuner; ils se consacrèrent avec Sirius, Draco et Sylas à la politique sorcière puis à l'entraînement. Jan et Adriaan se joignirent au groupe pour la séance de karaté. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à la plage entre jeux, natation et bateau. Le soir vit arriver leurs invités du jour. Ne manquaient plus que Helmut, Karen sa femme et ses deux filles Andrea et Tanja âgées respectivement de dix et treize ans.

.

oOo

.

Ceux-ci arrivèrent le lendemain soir.

Sorciers et moldus s'entendaient parfaitement, tous étaient assis autour de la grande table sur la terrasse du jardin dans les senteurs capiteuses des roses et de la lavande. Ils regardaient Didier, le chef français, Harry et Pierre François cuire sur la plancha magiquement agrandie. Jim et Cloud s'occupaient des boissons. Les plus jeunes avaient été rassemblés en bout de table, Marine et Fanny mangeaient avec eux s'occupant des plus petits. Les moules, les coques et palourdes, les couteaux, les calamars, les crevettes et les langoustines cuites avec des herbes aromatiques, secret de Didier, s'amoncelaient sur les plateaux aussi vite dévorés accompagnés de tartines de pain aillé et de crudités qu'ils étaient cuisinés. Les cuisiniers improvisés partagèrent avec eux le contenu du dernier plat.

Didier dut aller en cuisine et Jim, une fois leur dégustation finie, prit sa place. Manifestement, Harry adorait cuisiner et il n'avait pas oublié la première leçon donnée par le chef plus d'un mois auparavant. Le visage rougi par la chaleur, les yeux brillants, il nettoya la plancha d'un sort recurvite puissant, avant d'y verser un peu d'huile d'olive parfumée. Ils commencèrent à cuire les côtelettes d'agneau, les petites brochettes de bœuf, les légumes méditerranéens, les champignons... Quand Robert et Didier apportèrent les plats de gratin dauphinois et les salades, les viandes étaient prêtes. Cloud tendit aux grillardins un grand verre d'eau qu'ils avalèrent. Pierre-François fit glisser sur sa main le reste de son eau glacée et mouilla le visage empourpré de Harry, puis sa nuque. Il eut le même geste tendre pour Jim sans s'apercevoir que les trois quarts de la tablée regardaient, émus, les attentions amoureuses qu'il avait pour ses amants. Du pouce il essuya une trace noirâtre sur la joue de Harry avant de poser un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Il vit le regard amusé de celui-ci, se rendit compte que les conversations s'étaient tues et qu'ils étaient le centre de l'attention générale. Il se rappela qu'il avait conseillé le matin même la discrétion... ce n'était pas gagné! Il posa sa main dans le creux de son dos et le poussa doucement vers sa place, avant d'attirer Jim à ses côtés.

L'hospitalité de Pierre-François lui ressemblait, elles était généreuse et sans limite. C'est repus après une salade de fruits en dessert que ses invités changèrent de terrasse pour prendre le café et un vieil alcool devant la mer pendant que les enfants aidaient les filles à débarrasser la table. Très vite deux groupes se formèrent les hommes discutaient politique, quant aux femmes elles parlaient poupons, prénoms, chaussons, biberons avec passion.

Les sorciers écoutaient les moldus faire le bilan de leur politique internationale. Harry regardait Jim exposer calmement ses théories. Il retrouvait l'analyste efficace et précis des négociations d'Haultepenne. Les délégués discutaient avec le jeune master en science politique internationale comme avec l'un des leurs, ils connaissaient ses capacités pour l'avoir affronté lors des négociations en Belgique. Pour Pierre-François qui ne l'avait connu qu'après celles-ci, c'était nouveau, il découvrait un autre côté de son agneau si tendre, si calme, un côté passionné, sûr de lui. Erwin ne tarda pas à intervenir dans la conversation aidant par petites remarques, par légères touches toujours pertinentes l'argumentation de Jim. Sylas suivit développant certains points trop peu exploités d'après lui. Harry souriait, fier de retrouver son équipe. Quand il fit une remarque, les trois s'empressèrent de l'exploiter et Pierre-François put apprécier la cohésion de l'équipe.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas? lui glissa discrètement Draco.

Il opina de la tête sans répondre.

- Ici, ce n'est qu'une simple discussion, en négociations, ils sont redoutables.

- Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas en reste.

- Je me défends, fit-il en souriant, je suis un Malefoy. Pourtant pendant les pourparlers avec le conseil de l'Europe et les dirigeants de Cambridge, mon rôle a été autre.

- ...

- Etant donné mes dons en légilimencie, pendant tout le temps des tractations, je lisais dans les esprits de ses messieurs leurs dispositions, leurs états d'âme, leur argumentation et je renseignais Hermione et Sylas par les liens du pacte. La première consignait et le second négociait. On s'en est pas mal tiré.

- Je comprends pourquoi Harry dit que tu es le meilleur des legilimens.

- A Liège, continua Draco souriant, Jim est intervenu avec beaucoup d'à propos pour parler de notre université, de Harry dont ils craignaient la puissance, mais c'est Erwin qui a fait définitivement pencher la balance en notre faveur avec son charme.

- ...

- Ne fais pas cette tête! Harry t'aime et n'a jamais rien ressenti pour lui. Beaucoup de garçons seraient volontiers sortis avec notre Survivant mais il n'en a jamais vu aucun.

- Erwin était dedans?

- Je l'ignore. Possible. Moi-même, il fut un temps, si il m'avait envisagé autrement qu'en ennemi peut-être que j'aurais oublié que j'aimais les filles... plaisanta le serpentard.

Pierre-François regarda le meilleur ami de son homme avec stupéfaction.

- Mais Hermione et Sylas?

- Nous nous connaissons depuis huit ans. expliqua Dray. Il m'a fallu du temps pour la voir autrement que comme la mégère qui suivait notre Elu. Lui, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il a toujours fait partie de ma vie et son opinion a de tout temps été pour moi très importante... Me voir dans ses yeux a souvent mit un frein à mes stupidités, pas dans tous les cas malheureusement, j'ai aussi souvent voulu le dépasser et ça m'a conduit aux pires résultats. Mais il a toujours été là au centre de ma vie et j'ai toujours été là au centre de la sienne. Bien que d'une autre façon, je tiens autant à lui qu'à mes amours et, contrairement à Hermione, je vous apprécie Jim et toi parce que vous le rendez heureux. Le reste m'importe peu.

- Et Sylas?

- Je suis passé à côté de lui pendant huit ans en l'ignorant il était comme moi un amateur de filles, passant d'une à l'autre, et lui ne supportait pas mon arrogance et ma muflerie! C'est notre amour commun pour Mia qui nous a rapprochés. Maintenant il est tout. Nous aimons Hermione de tout notre cœur mais Sylas et moi c'est encore autre chose... acheva Draco rêveur.

Pierre-François revint aux discussions et vit de suite la tension qui habitait ses agneaux.

- Malheureusement, disait Michel, il semble que chaque mégalomane qui veut prendre le pouvoir chez vous est pire que le précédent.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Michel, Voldemort a été le pire. fit Harry.

- Depuis notre entente, j'ai pris des contacts en monde sorcier et j'ai beaucoup étudié vos mages noirs, de Salazar Serpentard à François-Marie Vassier en passant par Gellert Grindelwald et Lord Voldemort. Et Vassier est bien parti pour les dépasser tous si il est réellement prêt à fusionner avec l'âme d'un des pires... Il suffit de voir l'explosion qui a fait dix huit victimes dans la capitale anglaise non loin du monde sorcier.

- François-Marie n'est pas responsable de cette explosion. Elle a été provoquée par une bombe artisanale que nous connaissons bien. Nous avons échappé à un attentat il y a environ dix mois, le même engin avait été employé. expliqua Harry qui se retrouvait à défendre un ennemi qu'il exécrait..

- Tout à fait exact, intervint Jimmy, c'est moi qui ai fait l'enquête à Londres avec notre spécialiste en explosifs moldus.

- Il n'est pas question de nous attribuer tout ce qui est inexpliqué en monde moldu. Même si nous le combattons, ce n'est pas une raison pour charger François-Marie de crimes qu'il n'a pas commis. Il a bien des défauts mais il a eu une enfance plus que difficile et si la folie n'est jamais loin de ses actes, il a un respect profond de l'enfance et il n'aurait pas organisé cette attaque en sachant que des enfants seraient chez eux à ce moment de la journée. Alors que Voldemort était capable de contraindre un adolescent de seize ans au crime en menaçant de tuer ses parents en son pouvoir, François-Marie n'enrôle dans ses partisans que des sorciers majeurs.

- Harry, je ne fais que reprendre quelques faits de recherches connus de tous les services de police moldus. Une enquête internationale est en cours aussi bien pour ces derniers faits que pour ses activités d'import-export. Il a été convoqué par les services de police moldus cette semaine et est resté en garde à vue le temps légal c'est paru dans tous les journaux. Il a été relaxé parce qu'il avait un bon alibi mais l'affaire n'est pas classée pour autant.

Harry revit la dernière scène qui avait opposé Pierre-François à son jumeau, il se rappelait la haine incommensurable et les menaces de mort de ce dernier à l'encontre de son frère. Il savait qu'ils ne seraient jamais tranquilles avec ce fou en liberté mais il sentait, bien qu'il ne le lui ait jamais dit, que la disparition de François-Marie marquerait profondément son amant. Pierre-François lui avait, au contraire, toujours conseillé de mettre son frère hors d'état de nuire, il voulait le protéger lui de sa vindicte. La tentative d'empoisonnement dont il avait été victime à Poudlard, la campagne de dénigrement contre son propre frère montraient assez que les hostilités étaient ouvertes entre eux et qu'il ne ferait pas de quartiers. Par la barbe de Merlin, que tout cela était compliqué.

- Michel, en monde sorcier, rien n'est simple, rien n'est noir ou blanc. se décida-t-il à expliquer. Salazar Serpentard n'est pas un mage satanique comme vous l'entendez. Il pratiquait la magie noire et avait des idées bien précises et illusoires sur une tradition de sang-pur qui ferait l'élite du monde sorcier. La magie sombre vient de la même magie ancienne que la blanche, elle n'est pas mauvaise en elle-même, c'est ce qu'on en fait qui est discutable. Bien que sang-mêlé, il s'avère que je suis l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard et où que tu tournes les yeux hormis Violaine, Jimmy et Jareth qui viennent de serdaigle, Hermione et moi de Gryffondor, tu ne verras autour de nous que des élèves actuels ou anciens de cette maison de notre ministre à mon fils adoptif en passant par mes meilleurs amis et Pierre-François. Ils œuvrent pourtant tous pour la Lumière.

- ...

- Gellert Grindelwald a été un jeune homme insouciant comme bien d'autres. Il voulait rassembler les Reliques de la mort et devenir invincible. Il a rencontré pour leur malheur réciproque un jeune sorcier puissant, intelligent, prometteur. Ils se sont plu, ils se sont aimés. Ils ont imaginé un monde purifié et utopique, un monde moldu asservi et dominé par les sorciers de sang-pur. Ils travailleraient « Pour le plus grand bien ». Ils se sont aimés deux mois! deux mois qui ont fait basculer leur vie.

Le second sorcier s'appelait Albus Dumbledore, il avait à ce moment dix-huit ans, son amant seize. Bien plus tard, il est devenu mon mentor. C'est à lui que je dois d'être ce que je suis, en bien, en mal.

Le frère d'Albus, Abdelforth constatant la folie des idées de son frère lui en fit reproche et la scène tourna à l'affrontement. Gellert était là. Les amants s'unirent et les sorts fusèrent des deux côtés. La sœur d'Albus, Ariana, fut touchée au passage d'un sort de mort. Je ne sais qui a lancé le sortilège, qui l'a dévié... le savent-il eux-même? Gellert s'est enfui et n'a plus revu son amant. Si il a eu ensuite d'autres amours il ne l'a jamais oublié, ni leurs ambitions communes et il a essayé de les réaliser sans lui. Albus s'est toujours senti coupable de la mort d'Ariana.

Malgré l'avenir brillant qui lui était promis, il est devenu simple professeur à Poudlard, puis bien plus tard directeur. Il a refusé à plusieurs reprises le poste de ministre de la magie qui lui était offert craignant d'être repris par ses démons et d'employer mal ce pouvoir. Sa puissance pourtant n'avait fait que croître et il est devenu évident qu'il était le seul à pouvoir arrêter la folie destructrice de Gellert Grindelwald. Il a repoussé l'affrontement pendant trois ans, puis en 1945 il s'est décidé. Pour le monde sorcier et moldu, il l'a fait et a enfermé son unique amour dans sa propre prison de Nurmengard. La devise qu'ils avaient imaginée ensemble "Pour le plus grand bien" et qui accueillait visiteurs et condamnés à l'entrée du camp pénitentiaire, l'a salué à son tour. Il y est resté cinquante trois ans sans une seule visite autre que celles de ses gardiens. Pourtant pendant tout ce temps il est resté en contact avec l'extérieur, il écrivait des lettres à Albus qui lui répondait.

- ...

- Et 1998, Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort, s'est présenté à la prison. Il cherchait à son tour les Reliques de la Mort et notamment la Baguette de Sureau qui était devenue la possession de Gellert. Il l'a torturé longuement, il y a pris du plaisir et s'est délecté des cris déchirants du vieil homme cependant il y a longtemps que Grindelwald n'était plus un corps mais seulement un esprit et un cœur. Il a refusé de parler, de révéler qu'Albus était devenu le possesseur de la baguette en le vainquant. Il a nié l'avoir jamais eue en sa possession et il est mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Il l'a protégé jusqu'au bout... murmura Sylas.

- Non! Je ne crois pas! De tout temps, Voldemort savait que son ennemi serait Albus Dumbledore. Il était le plus puissant des mages et de surcroît mon mentor. Grindelwald ne l'ignorait pas. Je crois qu'il avait changé sa façon de voir le monde.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? demanda Jim choqué.

- Oui. Je sais ce que cela implique.

- Harry? Comment sais-tu ce qui s'est passé à la prison de Nurmengard. interrogea Draco.

- Il y a toujours eu entre Voldemort et moi un lien spécial créé dès mon plus jeune âge, une connexion intermittente qui me faisait voir ce qu'il regardait, qui me faisait ressentir ses colères, ses joies, ses haines... Dès que je l'ai relaté à Dumbledore, il a voulu que je ferme mon esprit et que j'apprenne ce que nous appelons l'occlumencie qui permet d'ériger une barrière pour empêcher toute intrusion mentale. Je n'y suis pas arrivé et bien souvent je me suis servi de ce lien particulier pour savoir ce que Voldemort faisait, mais ça n'avait pas que des avantages. Parfois il prenait possession de mon esprit et je devenais l'acteur involontaire de scènes que je ne crois pas pouvoir oublier.

Ce jour là, j'étais dans le corps de Voldemort, j'étais lui! j'ai tout vu par son regard, j'ai ressenti sa joie lorsqu'il le torturait, son excitation quand il l'entendait hurler de souffrance, sa rage quand il l'a tué! Je pouvais presque sentir l'odeur écœurante du sang. Dans son visage ridé, ravagé, blessé, seuls bien vivants, ses yeux ouverts me regardaient, de magnifiques yeux bleus, très clairs, tes yeux... fit-il en se tournant vers Pierre-François, tu as hérité de ce qu'il y avait de plus beau, de plus pur en lui. Après avoir insulté sa dépouille, il l'a enfin laissé là, dans une mare pourpre, le corps lacéré, mais les yeux toujours ouverts. termina-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Sans un mot et se moquant de la discrétion, Pierre-François l'attira contre lui. Harry blottit son visage dans le creux de sa clavicule. Il ne vit pas le regard de pitié que lui lançait Jan, celui horrifié de Michel, celui compatissant de Lucius. Ayant uni leurs bracelets, il laissa à son amour le temps de se calmer, caressant sa nuque doucement puis il le poussa vers les bras de Jim qui l'enserra.

- Comme vous l'avez deviné à l'écoute du récit de Harry, Gellert Grindelvald fait partie de ma famille, je suis l'arrière petit-fils de sa sœur.

- Et François-Marie Vassier? interrogea Adriaan.

- C'est mon frère jumeau.

Un long silence suivit.

- Comment peut-on vous distinguer? demanda Michel.

- Il a les yeux bruns et une longue balafre dans la figure que je lui ai faite il y a très longtemps.

- Vous vous opposiez déjà tout jeunes?

- Il défendait ma mère, elle était d'origine moldue et une gryffondor. intervint Harry en liant sa main à celle du sorcier tout en restant contre Jim.

- Et ma seule amie, ajouta Pierre-François.

- Elle t'aimait beaucoup et James aussi. Ils étaient toujours inquiets pour toi. lui dit Sirius gravement.

- Je sais.

- Que sont devenues ces Reliques de la Mort qui ont fait couler tant de sang? demanda curieux Helmut.

- Je crois que personne ne le sait, fit Lucius. Selon la croyance, elles ont un maître et doivent être conquises par force ou par ruse ou léguées. On a longtemps cru que Voldemort les possédait, il l'avait laissé sous-entendre mais heureusement il n'en était rien.

- Les Reliques étaient la possession des trois frères Peverell : Antioch, Cadmus et Ignotus. Tom Jedusor n'a eu que la Pierre de Résurrection, elle était sertie dans l'anneau des Peverell, expliqua Harry. Il l'avait caché dans les ruines de la maison des Gaunt, la famille de sa mère. Il n'a jamais eu les autres. La bague a ensuite appartenu à mon mentor qui désireux de revoir sa sœur et ses parents morts l'a passée à son doigt déclenchant ainsi un terrible maléfice qui le conduisit à sa mort. Il détruisit la bague ne gardant que la pierre.

La Cape d'Invisibilité a été transmise à mon père, James Potter, descendant d'Ignotus Peverell, puis à moi et reviendra à mon fils.

- Et la troisième?

- La Baguette de Sureau aussi appelée Bâton de la Mort ou la Baguette du Destin appartenait à Gregorovitch, lorsque Gellert la lui vola après l'avoir assommé. Lors de son combat avec Albus, ce dernier la gagna, il l'utilisa jusqu'à sa mort, ensuite elle fut la possession du seul sorcier qui désarma Dumbledore. Heureusement, il ne sut jamais qu'il la possédait, il aurait signé son arrêt de mort, dit gravement Harry en fixant Draco. Je la lui ai prise et elle est mienne.

- Tu en as donc deux ... constata Cloud.

- A sa mort, Albus m'a légué un vif d'or, il contenait la pierre, je l'ai utilisée pour revoir ceux que j'aimais, mes parents, Remus et toi avant la bataille de Poudlard, fit-il en se tournant vers son parrain qui lui sourit. Je suis le maître de droit des trois reliques, annonça Harry calmement.

Pierre-François sursauta le regardant avec effroi.

- Tais-toi! intima-t-il à son amoureux.

- N'aie pas peur! Je ne crains rien, mon loup. J'en suis le maître mais je ne les ai pas. Elles sont perdues à tout jamais pour les sorciers, moi-même je ne pourrais les trouver. Je n'ai gardé que la cape léguée par le sang.

- Tu les as détruites? demanda Lucius incrédule.

- L'océan est vaste. répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule. Je ne suis pas suicidaire! Autant porter une pancarte : sorcier à tuer.

- Mais le pouvoir...

- Ne m'intéresse pas et surtout pas dans ces conditions! Etre un petit despote seulement préoccupé de se protéger, doutant de tous et de tout... Non! J'ai d'autres ambitions à la fois plus modestes et plus belles, conclut-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Jim et Pierre-François.

- Tu es fou! s'exclama Lucius.

- Moi? non! Albus disait : "Les Reliques, les Reliques... Réelles, dangereuses, parfait appât pour les fous." Il avait raison, c'est pourquoi je n'en ai pas voulu.

- On peut utiliser le pouvoir pour faire le bien! répartit leur ministre.

- Oui! "Pour le plus grand bien"... conclut Harry en souriant sereinement.

Nul n'osa plus répondre au jeune dirigeant de la Fratrie qui songea que de là où il était Albus devait le regarder les yeux pétillants de malice! La politique n'est que jeu de menteurs!

.

oOo

.

Appuyés contre la balustre, le visage tourné vers le large dont on ne voyait qu'une masse sombre et mouvante parsemée de quelques lumières se déplaçant paresseusement, les deux fiancés enlacés rêvaient.

- Il en met du temps p'ti loup!

- Autant d'invités dans une maison c'est beaucoup de choses à organiser et à prévoir et nous ne l'aidons pas. Nous nous laissons gâter par lui comme des enfants.

- Il aime ça!

- Pour le moment, mais un jour ça lui pèsera, je veux être à ses côtés.

- Que vas-tu faire? Donner des ordres à des employés qui ne sont pas les tiens et peut-être contraires aux siens?

- De la façon dont tu présentes les choses nous ne vivons pas chez nous mais chez lui.

La maison de Weymouth sera notre toit parce que nous l'avons achetée ensemble, nous emménagerons en même temps, nous avons tout choisi à trois, ici c'est le sien.

- Ce sera le même personnel, la même organisation...

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te blesse.

Pierre-François qui assistait depuis un moment à leur conversation se demanda où Jim avait cette fois mis ce sixième sens qu'il possédait dès qu'il s'agissait de Harry. Comment avait-il oublié qu'une des blessures de son fiancé était d'avoir toujours vécu chez les autres et jamais chez lui? Il hésitait à intervenir de peur de mettre son agneau encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Si nous sommes ensemble je ne veux pas de ce genre de considération, chez nous c'est là où il est et inversement.

- Discutes-en avec lui, c'est la meilleure des solutions, mon amour. Je te suis, tu le sais, conclut Jim.

- Avec qui dois-tu parler et de quoi? fit Pierre-François en posant ses mains sur leur taille et en s'appuyant contre eux.

- Avec toi...

- Moi aussi j'aimerais échanger quelques mots avec mon agneau décidément trop secret...

- On commence par quel sujet?

- Je suis mort alors nous débutons par une douche puis nous parlerons bien installés dans notre lit. Qu'en penses-tu?

- Adopté!

- Jim?

- Je vous suis...

Ils prirent une longue douche ensemble avant de se coucher.

- Vas-y mon agneau. Que voulais-tu me dire? demanda Pierre-François en les attirant contre lui.

- J'aimerais t'aider et participer à la bonne marche de la maison.

- C'est quelque chose que je ne refuserai certainement pas, je dois avouer que pour le moment, le soir, je suis plus que fatigué. Ce sera plus facile si on se répartit le travail tous les trois. De quoi voudriez-vous vous occuper?

- Qu'as-tu fait ce soir?

- J'ai vérifié l'emploi du temps de tout le monde avec Robert pour demain, j'ai dressé les menus des repas en compagnie de Didier. On a fait le tour des différents problèmes comme le robinet qui goutte dans la salle de bain du bastidon occupé par Draco, comme le fait que Peter s'occupe beaucoup de Fanny et Justin de Marine alors qu'elles sont là afin de travailler et non pour satisfaire la libido de nos invités. Je note ce que je dois faire éventuellement le lendemain par exemple demander à notre homme à tout faire de passer s'occuper du fameux évier. Ça c'est à faire tous les jours.

Une fois par semaine, je récapitule les dépenses. Didier fait les emplettes courantes de la cuisine et Robert celles de la maison. Ils ont tous les deux une certaine somme devant eux pour ça. Je vérifie ce qui a été utilisé et je complète la provision que j'ajuste si il y a des dépenses supplémentaires prévues comme pour l'instant. Les achats plus conséquents sont tous discutés avant d'être envisagés, par exemple une acquisition de vins chez un vigneron, de la vaisselle ou un appareil ménager.

Enfin fin du mois je fais la comptabilité mensuelle, j'établis les fiches de salaire et je verse ceux-ci, je m'occupe des paiements des charges pour ici mais aussi l'appartement de Paris et maintenant la maison de Weymouth. Je prends en compte les rentrées du club. Le tout doit s'équilibrer.

Je voudrais d'ailleurs savoir pourquoi ce mois-ci, la banque Gringotts m'a versé une belle somme que je n'attendais pas. Je suis sûr que tu peux m'expliquer ça, mon agneau. fit-il en repoussant d'une main caressante les cheveux qui tombaient sur le regard vert qui le fixait attentivement depuis tantôt.

- Tu n'as pas à supporter toutes les dépenses de la maison tout seul, ce n'est pas logique! Chacun doit y contribuer selon ses moyens. Quand nous aurons notre traitement de professeur chaque mois ce sera mis dans le budget commun, c'est normal. Et comme ce ne sera pas grand chose, je participerai aussi à tous les gros achats. Les Potter sont loin d'être sans ressources, conclut-il avec le sourire.

Pierre-François sentit une bouffée de tendresse monter dans sa gorge envers son petit homme. Il avait bien plus les pieds sur terre que Jim pourtant plus âgé mais plus insouciant. Il envisageait leur avenir à trois avec le même sérieux qu'il apportait à tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Il se rendit compte que Harry avait raison, il les avait jusque maintenant considérés comme de jeunes amants à gâter financièrement, à combler physiquement. Manifestement, ça ne suffisait pas au plus jeune qui voulait une place de compagnon à part entière, d'égal à égal. Rien ne le comblerait plus que de la lui donner.

- Je vous propose de m'accompagner deux ou trois soirs, de voir comment tout fonctionne et quand vous vous sentirez prêts, vous choisirez ce que vous voulez faire?

- C'est très bien comme ça. acquiesça Harry.

- Ma tendresse?

- Oui, c'est d'accord, fit une voix ensommeillée.

Pierre-François eut un petit rire amusé avant de redevenir plus grave..

- Harry? Tu sais où sont les reliques n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

- Il faut t'en débarrasser réellement.

- Ce n'est pas utile. J'ai perdu la Pierre de Résurrection lors de la bataille de Poudlard dans la forêt interdite et je trouve qu'elle y est très bien.

- Pourquoi avoir dit que tu étais le propriétaire des trois reliques?

- Rien ne reste secret. Cela va se répandre. Celui qui aura l'idée de les chercher sait qu'il devra m'affronter d'abord, j'espère que ça fera réfléchir! ton frère en premier.

- Si j'étais toi je n'y compterais pas. On n'a jamais pensé à prendre les journaux moldus pour voir ce qu'ils disaient de cette affaire.

- Ne te tracasse pas, François-Marie aura pris ses précautions. Ils ne trouveront rien.

- Tu l'as fait prévenir?

- Oui! Pas pour ton frère et, excuse-moi, même pas pour toi. Il est important que personne ne soupçonne le monde sorcier d'être la cause de ces morts. Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à négocier la non-ingérence dans nos affaires. Certains représentants de l'Europe étaient tout à fait contre.

- ...

- Nous avions comme principaux opposants les pays méditerranéens et très catholiques : l'Espagne, l'Italie et le Portugal. Une fois les accords conclus, nous n'avions besoin que de quelques représentants pour les ratifier, avec la complicité d'Helmut, nous en avons pressé la signature pour qu'ils ne soient pas remis en cause lors du changement de présidence. En secret, nous nous sommes réunis avec ceux qui nous étaient les plus favorables et avons entériné nos accords. Tu les as vu tous à nos fiançailles puis cet été sauf Erik le luxembourgeois dont le planning était trop chargé.

- Si je comprends bien leur séjour ici est un peu aussi une manière d'entretenir des relations plus qu'utiles?

- Je n'en suis pas fier mais oui, c'est le cas. Helmut a fini son mandat, c'est le représentant espagnol qui occupe la place pour six mois et en cas de problème, nous aurons besoin plus que jamais de nos alliés.

- Mon agneau... hésita le sorcier.

- ...

- Si j'ai bien compris ta demande de tantôt pour la maison, tu veux que nous partagions tout ce qui fait nos vies.

- Exact. Je veux être ton compagnon pleinement.

- Moi aussi. poursuivit-il prudemment.

- ...

- Si nous recevons chez nous, non des amis, mais des relations utiles, j'aimerais le savoir.

- Ils ne sont pas que ça, mon loup. Nous avons réellement sympathisé lors de cette conférence, puis nous nous sommes revus à Paris. Le jour où nous nous sommes connus à L'Aigle Noir, rappelle-toi, ils étaient avec nous.

- Je ne sais pas! Je ne voyais que vous deux! fit-il en caressant son visage du bout des doigts. Je sais que Pierre était là puisque c'est lui qui nous a présentés. Mais là n'est pas le problème, mon amour. Quand nous avons décidé de recevoir des amis pendant une partie de l'été, j'aurais préféré que tu me mettes au courant de la situation.

- Excuse-moi.

- Harry, arrête... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est simplement que j'aimerais savoir comment organiser leur séjour. On ne reçoit pas des quasi étrangers comme on reçoit des amis. Ces derniers se contentent d'un verre pris sur la terrasse parce qu'ils sauront toujours quoi se raconter, ils auront toujours des souvenirs à évoquer qui les feront rire ensemble, des taquineries à se lancer venues du passé, ce n'est pas le cas de simples relations. Il va falloir en faire un peu plus. Demain nous irons à la plage mais pour vendredi nous prévoirons autre chose.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mon loup. Une sortie de plus de vingt cinq personnes! Nous ne passerons pas inaperçus. La première expédition passera mais dès la seconde ton frère nous aura situés et nous mettrons tout le monde en danger.

- Tu as une solution?

- On verra comment ça se passe. Et si on décide de faire une sortie on la fera le plus loin possible... En les faisant transplaner dans le maquis corse on ne risque pas grand chose! se moqua Harry.

Pierre-François poussa un soupir. Il sentit son humeur chagrine, passa ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui. Jim l'ayant senti bouger se rapprocha et l'enserra.

- Découragé, mon loup? lui souffla son plus jeune agneau.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps maintenant que mon frère m'empêche de vivre.

- Ne vois pas ce que tu n'as pas, vois ce que tu as.

Ce qu'il avait c'était eux et sa fille, ainsi qu'Aymeric et Cloud, la perspective d'un avenir honorable mais tumultueux avec cette famille qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Mais pour combien de temps? Quand se lasseraient-ils des ennuis qu'il traînait avec lui?

- Moi, je n'ai pas de doute. fit doucement Harry comme pour répondre à ses pensées. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien qu'avec vous deux. Si François-Marie n'était pas ton frère, je devrais le combattre tout autant. Tu n'es pas responsable de cette situation, au contraire tu la rends acceptable.

- Nous sommes trois pour affronter ce qui vient, unis quoi qu'il arrive, p'ti loup. fit une voix calme. Maintenant on pourrait peut-être dormir? Demain s'annonce éprouvant... pas de dictateur megalo-schizophrène en vue mais plein d'enfants, de cris, de poursuites, de jets de sable... L'enfer!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

**CECI EST UN MESSAGE POUR LA PROMOTION DES FANFICTIONS:**

_De nombreux auteurs talentueux constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide et, découragés, certains arrêtent de publier. On prend donc le risque de voir baisser la qualité des histoires sur ce site! Amis lecteurs, **VOS commentaires peuvent faire la différence**! Alors, si vous en ressentez l'envie, ne soyez pas timides, osez donner votre avis ou simplement encourager les auteurs!_

_Vous pouvez aussi **rejoindre le FIC, le Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires** sur le forum suivant (_.net/myforums/Forum_francophone_ffnet/577456/_) et diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs ou des auteurs que vous commentez._

_._

_.  
_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

**! ENFIN UN FORUM EN FRANÇAIS SUR FANFICTION NET !**

Il existe désormais sur ce site un endroit où discuter librement de nos passions communes : l'écriture et la fanfiction. Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

Auteurs, ou simples lecteurs, ce forum est pour vous ! Rejoignez-nous vite !

_Compte : Forum francophone (/u/577456/)_

_Adresse directe : / myforums/ Forum_francophone/ 577456/ (enlever les blancs)_

_Lien direct sur mon profil et dans mes Auteurs préférés_

_PS : _Vous n'êtes pas intéressés ? Faites quand même passer l'info sur votre profil pour les autres !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 3  HARRY

.

.

**Chapitre III. HARRY**

.

.

.**  
**

Ils venaient d'achever de prendre le petit déjeuner. Jim une ultime tasse de café en main attendait ses élèves. Pour le troisième matin consécutif il allait faire ce qu'il appelait, avec humeur, son animation club Med! Depuis leur arrivée, Jan et Adriaan participaient déjà à leur séance d'entraînement de karaté le matin. Helmut avait fait part de son désir d'y assister lui aussi avec sa famille, bientôt suivis de Chi et Michel. Justin les avait rejoints ainsi que Joris qui ne quittait pas Aymeric, mais encore Jimmy, Erwin et Jareth. Ils avaient donc préféré la terrasse pour réunir tout le monde plutôt que de sur peupler la salle du sous-sol.

Harry et Pierre-François le contemplaient l'œil moqueur. Depuis trois jours, il n'arrêtait pas de ronchonner pour la forme. Il avait horreur qu'on lui force la main et aussi d'enseigner, disait-il. Ses compagnons n'étaient pas dupes. Si il n'aimait pas le rôle de professeur, il appréciait les multiples "Senseï Jim" que lui donnaient les adolescents et les dames de la maison.

Mais la nervosité de Jim était provoquée par une tout autre raison. Ce n'était pas un jour habituel, aujourd'hui, 31 juillet, c'était l'anniversaire de son amour. Pierre-François et lui avaient soigneusement mis en place la soirée, acheté les cadeaux, tout était prêt. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Seulement, depuis qu'il était fiancé, il savait que, pour des raisons parfois mystérieuses, les choses ne se déroulaient jamais comme elles étaient prévues.

Les premiers arrivés furent Jimmy et Erwin qui avaient revêtu une tenue sportive. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ce dernier, Harry avait raison il avait non seulement un corps à damner un saint mais une grâce nonchalante des plus séduisantes. Il tourna son regard et rencontra celui railleur de Harry. Il se sentit coupable. Depuis leur arrivée, son fiancé n'était jamais resté seul avec eux, s'était efforcé de ne pas être trop proche, avait même évité toute discussion ou tout jeu commun afin de ménager leur jalousie. Heureusement, comme il y avait beaucoup d'invités, ça passait inaperçu sauf à ses yeux attentifs. Leur loup l'avait certainement remarqué aussi, ainsi que Jimmy et Erwin eux-mêmes.

Il se leva pour aller s'asseoir contre lui même si le mot d'ordre était discrétion. Il n'y resterait que deux minutes, voilà tout. Harry noua ses doigts aux siens.

- Tu peux me dire où tu avais les yeux, il y a un instant, mon tout-beau?

- Harry, je suis désolé, c'est juste en passant je...

- Calme-toi! Je voulais seulement te montrer que ça peut arriver à tout le monde et que la différence est dans l'intention. Je vous aime, toi et Pierre-François et même si je trouve Erwin beau et craquant, ça ne va pas plus loin que toi.

- Pourtant tu te rappelles après l'exposition d'André? le taquina Jim. Tu n'étais pas aussi indulgent.

- Et toi encore plus possessif! se moqua Harry. Mais c'était notre loup et c'était différent. Il est magnifique notre amour! Et déjà les sentiments s'en mêlaient et nous le savions tous les deux. poursuivit-il avec un sourire à ce dernier qui écoutait leur conversation.

- Déjà la première soirée à la discothèque tu en étais fou! fit Jim avec une grimace. Et c'est vrai que j'étais jaloux et j'avais raison, l'avenir nous l'a montré.

Si Pierre-François était heureux de découvrir au fur et à mesure de leurs conversations que dès le premier contact Harry avait ressenti une attirance vers lui par contre la tournure que prenait à chaque fois la conversation entre eux l'inquiétait. Il s'empressa d'y mettre un terme.

- C'est de toute façon moi qui vous ai aimés en premier, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus! Au point d'aller à Poudlard vous voir.

- Un détail me revient sur lequel j'aimerais quelques éclaircissements. Le grand-duc qui est venu ce jour là n'avait pas tes yeux bleus mais des bruns pourtant c'est une particularité des animagi, ils gardent les yeux de leur forme humaine.

- De simples lentilles colorées avant la transformation en animagus.

- Voyez-vous ça! Et les barrières de protection de l'école?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler! railla le directeur.

- C'est peut-être à cause de ça que tu les as si bien vérifiées avant de fermer pour les vacances. se moqua Harry.

- Tu t'étais déjà chargé de les renforcer avant.

- Tu as voulu revenir?

- Non, j'ai eu peur que cette fois tu sois moins indulgent envers celui que tu avais accueilli sans le dénoncer mais dont tu ne connaissais pas les intentions. J'ai vérifié quand je suis venu te voir jouer au quidditch.

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser de pareils lacunes dans les défenses de Poudlard. C'était impensable. Le jour même nous avions remédié au problème.

- Ils sont en retard, maugréa Jim.

- Nous avons été dormir tard cette nuit, mon agneau. Ils vont arriver.

- Oui! ben moi aussi, je serais bien resté au lit et il a fallu que je me lève. On ne m'a pas laissé le choix! fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil rancunier à son fiancé.

- Nous ferons une sieste cet après-midi, mon cœur. Arrête de faire ton ronchon. fit Harry amusé.

- Tu sais le pas que tu as montré avant hier à Sylas, j'aimerais que tu me l'apprennes pour ce... pour la prochaine fois! demanda-t-il à l'aîné en sautant du coq à l'âne.

Pierre-François leva les yeux au ciel. Harry qui savait que quelque chose avait été prévu pour son anniversaire sans savoir quoi, s'efforça de faire comme si il n'avait pas entendu la petite indiscrétion involontairement commise. Jim se détourna conscient de sa bourde. Alors Harry ne résista pas et d'une douce pression de la main, complice, le rassura. Les deux minutes d'intimité projetées devinrent une grosse demi-heure en attendant sa petite troupe et lorsque tout le monde fut là, c'est enlacés que les deux fiancés les rejoignirent.

Le temps s'égrenait paisiblement. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à la plage et Jim avait pu rattraper son manque de sommeil pendant qu'il jouait avec les plus jeunes au badminton, puis faisait nager Teddy et Lily avec Pierre-François. Une fois de plus ils reprirent le petit sentier vers les Tamaris, ivres de soleil et d'air salin.

.

oOo

.

Dans la baignoire immense, Harry se détendait dans un bain parfumé que son fiancé lui avait fait couler. Il se laissait guider par ses deux amours dans son emploi du temps se doutant que celui-ci leur permettait de préparer sa soirée. Il se sentait doucement, irrésistiblement, plonger dans une agréable torpeur. Les yeux fermés, il revit par flashs sa vie tellement changée depuis Jim. Six mois qu'il n'était plus seul pour affronter l'avenir...

Jim, beau dans sa détermination lorsqu'il leur avait fait confiance à Cambridge pour guérir son bras cassé, Jim, curieux de tout qui, au restaurant universitaire, n'avait pas eu peur de s'installer aux côtés de ces sorciers qu'on leur présentait comme démoniaques, Jim, à qui ils devaient en partie le succès de leurs négociations avec les dirigeants de la très sérieuse université... Jim et son regard bleu, profond, posé sur lui...

Il avait su que même si il décidait de ne pas revoir cet étudiant brillant et anticonformiste, cette rencontre l'avait obligé à voir en lui quelque chose qu'il avait refusé d'admettre jusque là, un garçon pouvait lui plaire bien plus qu'une femme. Et il avait décidé de saisir sa chance et discrètement, tout fait pour rencontrer à nouveau et séduire ce jeune homme calme, tendre, qu'il avait découvert avec bonheur, au bout de quelques semaines, amoureux, prêt à tout laisser pour lui. C'est ce que Jim avait fait. Il avait entièrement revu ses projets de vie pour le suivre en monde sorcier et être à ses côtés toujours. Il était proche de lui comme d'aucune autre personne, son âme sœur, sa moitié.

Quand il y pensait il ne comprenait plus son engouement pour Pierre-François trois mois plus tard. Pourtant, c'est de nouveau le regard qui l'avait immédiatement frappé, captivé, ces yeux si bleus, si clairs, parfois douloureux, qui démentaient le masque arrogant et la réputation de libertin. Il avait voulu à tout prix découvrir l'homme qui se cachait au delà de l'apparence hautaine. Peut-être était-ce là la différence, le regard d'Erwin pourtant fort beau ne lui parlait pas, ne lui inspirait rien alors que celui de ses deux amours parlait à son âme. Draco, en lui montrant ce qu'il avait surpris par légilimencie dans l'esprit du beau sorcier, les viols subis, la mort de son fils, la flagellation l'avait rendu tellement humain, tellement vulnérable.

Quand effrontément, sous sa forme animagus de grand-duc, portant le pectoral d'argent avec les armoiries des Lauzun, il était venu à Poudlard lui porter ce carton d'invitation pour le vernissage d'André, becquetant entre ses doigts les miettes de gâteau ou le coin de sa bouche avant de s'envoler, il avait été séduit par son audace au contraire de Jim qui ne l'avait été qu'à l'exposition lorsque de Lauzun avait laissé place à un Pierre-François Vassier ému devant les toiles représentant son fils.

Ses deux amours se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne le pensaient, même hardiesse, même courage, même volonté, même solidité, une personnalité différente mais complexe tellement riche. Extraordinaires, tels ils étaient... Si le devenir du monde sorcier restait sa préoccupation principale et qu'il y travaillait quotidiennement, si il construisait son avenir de telle manière à servir cette maîtresse exigeante qu'était la politique, il devait admettre que son amour pour ses deux compagnons enrichissait sa vie et qu'il ne pourrait jamais y renoncer.

L'eau du bain refroidissait, il tendit la main vers le robinet d'eau chaude, soupira de bien-être quand elle fut revenue à une tiédeur lénifiante et baissa les paupières. C'est un parfum enivrant, une bouche douce et experte qui le réveillèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux et se perdit dans les deux lagons clairs qui le contemplaient. Un remous à sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête vers le second corps nu qui le rejoignait et se pressait contre lui chaud et avide. Avant d'oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux, il pensa que cette soirée d'anniversaire promettait.

.

oOo

.

Disposées sur le lit trois tenues les attendaient. Harry ne risquait pas grand chose en pariant que celle du milieu, pantalon noir à pinces, tee-shirt et chemise gris clair, cette dernière avec revers et pattes de col doublées de vert cobalt, lui était destinée. La tenue de Jim était la même mais d'un gris plus soutenu avec un tee-shirt et les parements d'un beau bleu profond. A son habitude, Pierre-François avait opté pour le noir mais exceptionnellement un tee-shirt bleu Nattier, la patte de col de la même couleur égayaient sa tenue.

Une fois habillé, Jim lui tendit un petit paquet en papier cadeau raffiné. Sous l'emballage une boîte rouge portant le sigle d'une maison parisienne de haute couture aussi connue pour son célèbre n°5. A l'intérieur une bouteille noire, de lignes dépouillées.

- Nous aussi nous aimerions associer ta présence à une douce odeur. P'ti loup et moi l'avons choisi en accord. A toi maintenant d'apprécier ou non.

Harry vaporisa un petit jet sur un poignet, le frotta sur l'autre avant de le sentir. Il fut étonné, ils lui avaient choisi un parfum musqué, riche, somptueux, là où il avait cru découvrir un parfum frais et éthéré. Si c'était la première impression qu'offrait la fragrance, très vite elle s'étoffait et débouchait sur une senteur capiteuse qui devait être entêtante voire plus si on en abusait.

- Simple au premier contact mais tellement profond et insaisissable quand on essaye de te découvrir et de t'aimer, murmura Pierre-François.

- Il me plaît. Votre choix m'étonne mais il me plaît. Anteus... L'idée de sentir comme une divinité grecque est somme toute assez attirante.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi? demanda Jim qui savait déjà la réponse.

- Un parfum dans le genre du tien, léger, citronné.

- Et qui ne te conviendrait pas du tout car si l'Eau Sauvage me correspond elle est bien loin de ta personnalité.

Harry sourit puis renifla une fois encore son poignet. Décidément, il le séduisait.

- Je me demande si on n'a pas eu tort de le lui offrir, p'ti loup, murmura Jim pourtant assez haut pour que Harry l'entende, il va se respirer lui-même et c'est nous qui allons y perdre.

Son fiancé eut un petit rire moqueur, attira Jim dans ses bras et nicha son visage dans son cou pour le respirer.

- Tu sais très bien que sans ça, je ne vis pas.

.

oOo

.

Dans le bastidon des Malefoy-Van Neeren, régnait une animation inhabituelle.

- Mia, tu n'as pas vu ma chemise noire?

- Tu avais dit que tu mettais la verte!

- Ben j'ai changé d'avis...

- Tiens Dray.

- Merci Sy. Montre-toi! tu es superbe. Je suis surpris, cette chemise grège n'est pas terne sur toi, elle te va très bien! fit-il en passant ses doigts dans la mèche noire qui revenait sur les yeux d'onyx.

- Il est beau c'est vrai, mais toi tu es en retard. le tança sa femme.

- J'y vais! soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Sylas s'assit à côté de sa mie en train de se coiffer devant le psyché. Elle portait une tunique à bretelles en voile d'un camaïeu de beiges et un pantalon léger et souple en crêpe. Un léger maquillage rehaussait seulement ses yeux, son teint bruni n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice. Il la contemplait épanouie dans sa grossesse maintenant que ses nausées la laissaient en paix. Elle venait de relever ses cheveux en un chignon serré en haut de sa tête, dégageant un cou mince et des épaules rondes juste ce qu'il faut. Doucement il posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque là où de petits cheveux fins bouclaient.

- Tu es très belle, ma mie.

- Merci mon ange.

- Et moi, on ne me dit pas que je suis magnifique? fit une voix moqueuse.

- Tu le sais déjà tellement, tendre ami, qu'il n'y a plus besoin de te le dire! s'exclama son mari gentiment moqueur en se levant pour caresser les cheveux si clairs et si disciplinés.

- Hè! protesta Draco.

Mais Sylas éprouvait un vrai plaisir sensuel à passer ses mains dans les mèches douces. Il finit par l'embrasser passionnément.

- C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça! Tu as un petit côté sauvage très excitant.

- Voyez-vous ça! s'exclama Draco en se collant plus étroitement à lui.

- Continue comme ça et on ne va pas dîner du tout! répliqua Sylas avec un petit air aguicheur qui fit sourire son amant.

- Je me demande pourquoi Pierre-François veut faire la soirée dans un club et pas ici. intervint Hermione.

- L'ambiance en discothèque n'est jamais la même qu'à la maison, Mia. Tu n'as pas envie de sortir? Il y a très longtemps qu'on ne l'a fait. Depuis l'anniversaire de Dray à L'Aigle Noir d'ailleurs.

- Il sait que Harry estime ça dangereux et pour sa fête il fait le contraire de ce qu'il désire. Je me demande si Jim a encore un rôle dans leur trio.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer Mia! grogna Draco déjà impatient.

- Jim a la place qu'il veut. Il est toujours aussi proche de Harry même si ils font un effort pour ne pas se toucher tout le temps pour ne pas choquer les enfants, comme nous d'ailleurs. Et Pierre-François le regarde avec toute la tendresse du monde. Ils mettent leur vie entière en commun. Si tu as remarqué ils commencent aussi à diriger la maison ensemble. commenta Sylas avec patience.

- Il a retenu cette table VIP au BORA Club lors de leur premier séjour ici il y a presque deux mois. Harry n'avait pas exprimé ses craintes à ce moment là! La bataille de Stonehenge n'avait même pas eu lieu.

- Au prix de la réservation et surtout pour autant de personnes, il a intérêt à l'honorer. commenta Lucius qui entrait son épouse à ses côtés.

- Justement nous ne passerons pas inaperçus. renchérit Hermione avec agacement.

- Tu crois qu'ils échappent aux regards curieux quand ils vont ensemble au marché de la Tamarisière? Pour y avoir été avec eux, je peux t'assurer que non! Ils ne sont là que depuis un mois et tous les commerçants les connaissent.

- D'autant plus que Pierre-François est un client très exigeant préférant payer le prix mais avoir une marchandise irréprochable. opina Sylas.

Draco contemplait ses parents. Il était toujours étonné des changements intervenus en son père et qui manifestement rendaient sa mère très heureuse. Dans une fine tunique vert d'eau d'inspiration orientale, adaptée pour elle par la créatrice moldue Elie Saab et qui ressemblait étrangement à la robe de Rania de Jordanie (1) une autre de ses créations, Narcissa avait rajeuni de dix ans. Lucius vêtu d'une chemise en soie bleu marine à col Mao n'avait rien à lui envier! Un très beau couple sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Fils! arrête! on dirait que tu vas me demander en mariage! railla son père.

Draco éclata de rire. Une fois de plus son esprit s'égara du côté de son meilleur ami et de ce que lui devait sa famille. En suivant Voldemort, son père n'avait obtenu que haines, désillusions et séjours à Azkaban. De sa période en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, il savait peu de choses et n'en saurait à l'évidence pas plus. Depuis que Harry avait décidé de lui donner une autre chance, il avait réalisé toutes ses ambitions. Il était un ministre de la magie puissant et respecté.

Pourtant il soupçonnait le dirigeant de la Fratrie, tout comme lui même d'ailleurs, de ne pas lui faire entièrement confiance et de craindre le côté manipulateur de Lucius. A son insu, celui-ci devait très certainement être tenu à l'œil par certains de ses proches collaborateurs. Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix mais coopéraient avec la Fratrie dont ils endossaient à l'occasion le costume. Harry avait sûrement au ministère d'autres espions inconnus de son paternel.

- On verra à quoi ça mènera, conclut Hermione sur un ton un peu pincé.

- Ne peux tu comprendre qu'ici, pour eux c'est la liberté, Mia. Dans le monde sorcier, le Survivant, son fiancé, le directeur de Poudlard ne peuvent agir comme ils le veulent. Ils font déjà bien des choses inconcevables pour certains sorciers de sang-pur. Leur union à trois est un secret de polichinelle. Ils ne le tolèrent que parce que c'est l'Elu et l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard et que tous les sorciers des nés moldus aux Sang-Pur mettent en lui leurs espoirs et leurs attentes, mais au moindre faux pas ils lui tourneront le dos et ce jour là il ne pourra compter que sur ses vrais amis.

- Dont tu seras!

- Dont je serai sans l'ombre d'un doute. Quoi qu'il fasse! Harry c'est une partie de ma vie. Je serai à ses côtés quoi que je doive sacrifier.

Sylas posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Draco pour le calmer. Comme sa haine avait été irraisonnée, l'amitié de son mari pour Harry était inconditionnelle et il en perdait son sens critique. Et par dessus tout, il ne supportait pas que sa femme qui se disait la meilleure et la plus ancienne amie du Survivant remette en cause ses choix amoureux alors que lui avait admis de suite Draco dans la vie d'Hermione pour son bonheur.

Cette dernière regardait son mari pâle de colère, ses yeux gris chargés de tempête, ses poings serrés... Quand avait-il cessé d'être sien pour être leur? Elle n'était plus la première dans sa vie, elle devait le partager avec eux. Sylas d'abord, Harry ensuite, elle en dernier, tel était le tiercé le gagnant. Quelle place auraient les jumeaux? Il l'aimait bien sûr elle le savait, elle le sentait grâce au lien unique qui les unissait, ce pacte d'alliance qu'ils avaient voulu tous les trois.

.

oOo

.

- Tu es prêt?

- Non! Je ne sais pas quoi mettre!

- Ce n'est pas les vêtements qui te manquent! Dad n'a pas lésiné sur les achats!

- Justement! Je n'ai jamais eu une garde-robe pareille et je connais encore mal les vêtements moldus contrairement à vous tous qui évoluez dans ce monde sans problème. J'essaie d'habitude de copier ce que vous faites pour ne pas me tromper mais je ne suis jamais sorti en discothèque.

- Pas de jean's! trancha Cloud en reprenant des mains de Justin celui qu'il avait pris. Choisis un pantalon! regarde ce blanc là, si tu l'aimes, ferait l'affaire. Et ce tee-shirt gris clair à l'encolure tunisienne ira parfaitement avec. Tu mettras cette veste gris souris toute légère dessus! Essaie!

Justin soupira avant d'enfiler la tenue choisie par son compagnon de chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le grand miroir et se trouva à son avantage. Les filles ne pourraient que lui tomber dans les bras.

- Laisse ouvert si tu veux leur donner des idées... fit l'autre garçon en déboutonnant l'encolure de son tee-shirt.

- Comment fais-tu pour toujours deviner mes pensées.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué les filles c'est un peu ton obsession... donc j'ai nonante neuf pour cents de chance d'être dans le bon! railla Cloud.

L'autre lui tourna ostensiblement le dos. Il haussa les épaules.

- A t'entendre, je suis superficiel.

- Là, c'est toi qui extrapole.

- Si j'étais comme tu le crois, je ne me serais jamais impliqué dans cette lutte. Je serais tranquillement chez moi.

- Arrête de te plaindre! tu es mieux ici! Tu as été accueilli les bras ouverts.

- C'est vrai mais ma mère et ma petite sœur me manquent. soupira-t-il. Depuis la mort de mon père nous étions très proches tous les trois.

- Tu la retrouveras à Poudlard à la rentrée.

- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que mon beau-père lui a fait subir pour essayer de savoir où je suis.

- Rassure-moi! elle ne sait rien?

- Comment voulais-tu que je lui dise ce que j'ignorais moi-même?

- Tu n'as pas tort sur ce point là! admit Cloud.

Il n'avait jamais été très proche de Justin à Poudlard, de personne d'ailleurs. Il était relativement solitaire. Il étudiait beaucoup, il voulait réussir. La confiance que sa nouvelle famille lui accordait l'y poussait même si il aimait encore jouer au rebelle parfois. Justin était un bon élève mais dissipé, passant plus de temps à courir le jupon que plongé dans ses parchemins. Ses devoirs étaient toujours rentrés dans les délais et corrects mais sans plus. Il aurait pu être brillant, il n'était que bon.

Pourtant à plusieurs reprises, il avait cru entre apercevoir en son compagnon de chambre, comme en cet instant où il venait de parler de celles qu'il avait laissées derrière lui, une blessure, une fêlure qui l'avaient interpellé mais il n'aborderait pas le sujet. Justin se confierait quand ils seraient plus amis. Leur situation respective les rapprochait, leur promiscuité aussi. Jusqu'à présent ils s'entendaient bien, même si le sujet de discussion de prédilection de Justin semblait encore et toujours les filles ce qui agaçait Sarah mais elle ne serait pas toujours à ses côtés. Dès la fin des vacances de celle-ci et plus encore à la rentrée à Poudlard, ils deviendraient plus proches et peut-être amis.

.

oOo

.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse, Harry se crut transporté dans un autre lieu. L'auvent avait été replié et, comme à Poudlard, dans la grande salle, ou à l'université, dans le majestueux hall, des centaines de bougies en suspension illuminaient le lieu qui en devenait féérique. De grands candélabres en argent garnis de bougies bleues opalescentes faisaient rutiler la vaisselle et l'argenterie des grandes occasions. Appuyé contre Pierre-François, il contemplait l'œuvre de ce dernier.

- Ouah! Vraiment époustouflant, mon loup. souffla-t-il tendrement.

Ce n'est pas l'expression éblouie des moldus qui arrivaient qui allait démentir cette impression. Pourtant c'est le visage émerveillé des enfants qui le marqua le plus.

- Content que ça te plaise. Il est temps de passer à table. fit-il en le poussant doucement de sa main sur sa taille vers sa place.

Didier s'était surpassé et leur avait préparé un dîner digne des plus grandes tables. Les invités semblaient avoir oublié tous leurs soucis et Harry entre ses amours et ses amis avaient relégué bien loin, l'espace d'une soirée, le monde sorcier. Les conversations étaient insouciantes, les rires nombreux. La bonne chair et les bons vins faisaient pétiller les yeux. Une fois les bougies soufflées sur le gros gâteau au chocolat, ce fut le moment des cadeaux.

Chacun avait essayé de faire plaisir à Harry selon ses moyens. Aymeric, Justin et Cloud s'étaient associés pour lui offrir un très brau sac en cuir pour transporter les parchemins de ses élèves mais aussi ses livres de cours, le trio quant à lui avait choisi une très belle montre Santos de chez Cartier, Erwin et Jimmy les boutons de manchettes assortis (2), Jareth et Violaine un nécessaire à écrire... Lucius créa la surprise en lui offrant son inscription et des heures d'auto-école pour passer son permis de conduire en monde moldu. Le cadeau de Michel provoqua l'hilarité des convives et la moue contrariée de Jim qui se rappelait les quelques kilos pris par Harry pendant leur semaine passée à Liège. Il consistait en un énorme panier rempli de spécialités belges et de ce chocolat qu'il avait tellement apprécié lors de son séjour à Haultepenne. Les protestations du jeune moldu qui prétendait qu'on voulait lui engraisser son fiancé comme une oie pour Noël déchaînèrent les moqueries surtout celles d'un certain maraudeur. Redevenu sérieux celui-ci tendit à son filleul un album contenant des dizaines de photos sorcières des maraudeurs contant mieux que des mots leurs années à Poudlard.

L'instant le plus émouvant fut sans aucun doute celui où une fillette brune, haute comme trois pommes, grimpa sur les genoux de son tonton pour lui offrir un petit présent enrubanné. Harry, Lily installée contre lui, découvrit sous le papier coloré un vieil écrin en cuir avec la lettre V gravée et à l'intérieur, un médaillon sans aucun doute très ancien en forme de livre (3). Réalisé en or gris, gravé d'un dessin très fin il simulait un grimoire miniature avec un minuscule loquet que Harry ouvrit d'un sort, à l'intérieur du côté gauche la lettre V gravée de la famille Vassier, de l'autre la photo de Lily. Au delà du présent, il y avait toute la symbolique de Pierre-François offrant les bijoux de sa famille à son compagnon. Il embrassa l'enfant mais ce sont ses yeux trop brillants qui remercièrent son amant.

Après avoir reçu tous ses cadeaux, Harry coupa le gâteau au chocolat que leur avait fait Didier. Après sa dégustation et celle d' un digestif ou d'un café, les invités commencèrent à se disperser la plupart pour aller coucher les enfants.

- Viens, mon amour. Viens voir notre cadeau. souffla Jim à Harry qui le suivit sans protester dans leur chambre.

Trônant au milieu de celle-ci un solide chevalet portait une grande toile recouverte d'un tissu.

- On attend p'ti loup.

- Je suis là. fit Pierre-François.

Il les rapprocha de lui, Jim mit sa tête sur son épaule attendant une suite que lui connaissait.

- Vous aviez semblé tous les deux aimer mon portrait lors du vernissage de l'exposition d'André, fit l'aîné d'un air moqueur, nous avons utilisé ici le même procédé. Le jeune peintre très prometteur qui a réalisé cette toile a fait ses études aux Beaux-Arts en monde moldu mais est sorcier. Il a lu par légilimencie ce que j'ai voulu lui montrer de nous. J'ai expliqué à Jim comment ne livrer que ce qu'il voulait que l'autre voit mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y soit vraiment arrivé. fit le sorcier avec un regard tendre vers la tête blonde contre lui. Je trouve en tout cas que c'est une réussite même si ce portrait devra rester dans notre chambre à coucher à Weymouth.

D'un geste, il dévoila le tableau. Celui-ci les représentait tous les trois sur ce qu'on devinait être leur lit. Harry fut stupéfait de ce que révélait cette acrylique. Manifestement, les instants choisis étaient ceux qui succèdent immédiatement à l'acte charnel comme celui de son loup peint par André. Le peintre avait parfaitement rendu cette passion dévorante qui habitait Pierre-François quand ils venaient de faire l'amour et que la communion de leurs corps nus ne lui suffisait pas et qu'il voulait aussi celle de l'âme, l'expression satisfaite de chat gourmand de Jim comblé par la volupté ressentie et le plaisir, ensuite il y avait lui vu par ses amants, le visage enfin apaisé avec un regard encore voilé par la jouissance, rêveur, absent, presque extatique.

Si ces amours étaient tournés vers lui, son absence semblait presque une offense à leur beauté sensuelle mais ses gestes démentaient cet oubli d'eux, sa main était nouée à celle de Jim et son bras passé en dessous de Pierre-François venait se refermer autour de la taille de celui-ci. Leurs corps alanguis, aux trois quarts nus dans les draps bouleversés, seuls remparts pour préserver leur intimité, étaient parfaitement représentés dans leur plénitude satisfaite, il retrouvait celui mature et superbe de leur loup, celui souple et parfait de proportions de Jim et enfin le sien plus mince avec encore des attaches fines d'adolescent. Même leurs habitudes étaient là, la tête de Jim posée sur son épaule, légèrement en arrière, le visage levé vers lui, dégageant son cou fin, sa main posée sur sa hanche, le genou de Pierre-François remonté sur son corps qu'il enserrait comme si il craignait sa fuite pendant le sommeil qui allait le prendre.

Et toujours cette apparente défaillance... Etait-il ainsi? Insaisissable? quasi inaccessible? En tout cas, c'est ainsi qu'ils le voyaient.

- Il est magnifique, murmura-t-il ému, ne trouvant rien de plus à dire.

- Mais?

- Il n'y a pas de mais, mon loup. Il est réellement superbe et c'est un cadeau exceptionnel. Je vous remercie tous les deux. fit-il tendrement en les embrassant.

Les deux autres se regardèrent perplexes et déçus, ils auraient aimé plus d'enthousiasme. Pierre-François ne dit rien mais se promit de revenir plus tard sur le sujet. Jim leur tendit une veste légère et les poussa vers la sortie. Pourtant au moment de sortir de la maison, Harry fit demi-tour sans un mot. Ils le retrouvèrent devant leur portrait, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu peux nous expliquer, mon agneau chéri? fit-il doucement l'enserrant par derrière la poitrine tout contre son dos.

- Je suis réellement ainsi? absent? presque indifférent? murmura-t-il. En tout cas, c'est tel que vous me voyez.

Pierre-François se sentit soulagé, savoir ce qui le préoccupait n'était pas toujours facile.

- Tu as tendance après l'amour à t'isoler un peu oui, comme si tu n'arrivais pas à revenir de suite dans la réalité, mais ce n'est pas de l'indifférence mon doux amour, loin de là. J'ai toujours considéré ça, au contraire, comme un hommage.

- Ça ne dure jamais longtemps, renchérit Jim en venant s'appuyer contre eux. Tu donnes juste l'impression d'avoir difficile de sortir de l'orgasme. J'aime ce moment! C'est moi qui l'ai suggéré, dans mes pensées, à l'artiste. Je te trouve bouleversant, terriblement émouvant lorsque tu es ainsi. Tu es rarement aussi vulnérable.

Pierre-François le sentit se détendre.

- Je craignais de vous blesser à chaque fois.

- Ce n'est pas le cas au contraire.

- C'est un merveilleux cadeau! Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup! Vous êtes tous les deux très bien rendus, je retrouve chacune de vos attitudes, ça en est troublant.

- Harry les autres nous attendent! fit l'aîné maintenant amusé de l'enthousiasme qui remplaçait l'incertitude.

- Où m'emmenez vous?

- En discothèque, elle est ouverte depuis peu, tu vas voir c'est une des plus grandes de la côte. Je sais que tu nous as recommandé la prudence mais j'avais planifié ça et payé les réservations lors de notre première venue aux Tamaris.

- Pour ce soir pas de problème, mon loup. C'est après que ça risque d'en poser si par hasard ton frère est mis au courant et nous cherche ici en France.

- Nous renoncerons à aller au marché ou à une terrasse...

- Sûrement pas! c'est un de tes plaisirs. Nous ne sommes pas en vacances pour nous priver de ce genre de choses! Nous ferons attention, c'est tout.

- Et alors on n'y va pas? les interpella Draco impatient.

- Si Dray, fit Jim. Nous arrivons.

Sirius, Jimmy, Erwin, Jareth et Violaine avaient choisi le transplanage vers une zone discrète. Ils seraient déjà là à leur arrivée. Dans la voiture de Pierre-François, en plus des trois amoureux, il y avait Cloud, Justin et Peter. Les autres se répartirent entre les voitures de Michel, Jan et Helmut, se serrant un peu. Le Bora Club n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, situé sur l'île des loisirs dans la baie du Cap d'Agde. Plusieurs discothèques et restaurants, un lunapark, un hôtel drainaient les touristes sur l'île et ils eurent bien difficile de trouver des places pour se garer.

Leur groupe se dirigea lentement vers les néons bleus formant le nom du dancing. Harry se laissait guider. Il semblait fasciné par ce qu'il percevait du lunapark illuminé de néons, la grande roue, les autres attractions, les odeurs de sucre et de graisse chaude... Pierre-François l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il le retint par le bras, l'attira contre lui, prit son menton pour tourner son visage vers lui.

- Amour? Tu n'as jamais été dans un parc d'attractions?

- C'est le premier que je vois ailleurs qu'à la télé et l'impression est très différente, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est la nuit et qu'il y a toutes ces lumières...

- Quand nous serons seuls avec les enfants nous irons si tu veux, ici ou ailleurs. Parle Harry quand tu désires quelque chose. Tu peux tout vivre maintenant. Comment veux-tu que je devine ce dont tu as envie?

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même puisque je ne connais pas. Dudley y allait souvent et en revenait très excité, c'est tout ce que j'en sais.

Pierre-François, une fois de plus, maudit cette famille de moldus et Albus par la même occasion pour avoir privé son agneau de son enfance. Il poussa un soupir, posa un baiser tendre sur le bout de son nez, noua ses doigts aux siens et suivit les autres. Il rencontra le regard de Sirius qui les attendait et y vit de la compassion là où d'habitude il n'y avait que de l'ironie.

.

oOo

.

Dès la porte extérieure franchie, il constata que, malgré le monde présent, ils étaient attendus. Il se laissa piloter par leur guide dans le dédale des cinq discothèques à l'atmosphère et à la musique différentes qui composaient le Bora Club jusqu'à leur table VIP. Il avait demandé au patron de leur réserver un endroit assez vaste que pour les mettre tous mais aussi assez proche que pour qu'ils puissent se sentir bien dans l'ambiance. Pari réussi. Il leur avait réservé toute la mezzanine. (4) L'escalier était fermé par une chaîne portant une plaque "soirée privée" leur assurant une certaine intimité. De leurs clubs confortables ils pourraient voir les danseurs sur la piste et la table de mixage du DJ.

Ils retrouvèrent déjà installés leurs amis qui avaient transplané des Tamaris mais aussi Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Lavande, Charlie, Bill et Fleur, Liam et Ginny, George et Angelina qui se pressèrent autour de Harry afin de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Le fait qu'un des garçons qui venaient prendre leur commande assistait à la scène et enregistrait la chose pour la rapporter à son patron leur échappa complètement.

Les amis de l'Elu savaient que la relation entre les deux fiancés et le directeur était assez étroite mais voir Harry remercier ce dernier pour sa surprise en lui roulant le patin du siècle avait de quoi en perturber plus d'un. Dean et Seamus échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu. Le premier se voyait déjà en train de consoler de très près le pauvre Jim éploré. Six mois qu'il attendait ça! Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Harry administra le même traitement à l'objet de toutes ses convoitises! Et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines. Pierre-François une fois installé, Jim s'assit tout contre lui une main possessive posée sur sa cuisse, tandis que Harry se tenait de l'autre côté le bras de l'aîné autour de sa taille.

.

oOo

.

Le patron du Bora regardait vers ses clients VIP de la soirée. Le club était nouveau et avait besoin d'asseoir sa réputation. Les transformations des bâtiments, l'achat des mobiliers et du matériel, l'aménagement, l'installation avaient coûté bien plus que prévu. Il fallait rembourser les prêts, payer le personnel, vivre. Les discothèques devaient rapporter gros au plus vite. Leur venue ce soir était une bénédiction. Il avait tout fait afin que cette soirée soit parfaite, mobilisant une partie de son personnel dans le but de les satisfaire.

Il reconnut sans peine le couple de clients que pilotait vers la mezzanine un de ses garçons, c'était leur secrétaire d'état aux affaires européennes et sa femme. Devant lui était posé le journal du jour où l'on reconnaissait aisément sur la photo de la première page un autre des invités de cette soirée, un second ministre, allemand celui-là. Ce n'était certainement pas les seuls. Et puis il y avait de Lauzun, le roi des nuits parisiennes, le propriétaire de la discothèque la plus branchée de Paris, la rumeur disait qu'il était amoureux fou de jeunes anglais ce qui semblait se confirmer puisqu'il l'avait vu arriver les mains posées sur la taille de deux jeunes gens. Apparemment, c'était l'anniversaire de l'un d'entre eux et ils le fêtaient chez lui. Une occasion unique!

Pourtant il hésitait encore à faire venir le reporter du journal régional qui lui devait un service, ça risquait de déplaire fortement à sa clientèle locale. Il eut une autre idée. Il prit son téléphone portable et se dirigea vers le jardin tropical où il serait au calme pour passer son coup de fil.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une jeune femme arrivait avec un gros sac et le patron lui expliquait ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

.

oOo

.

Pierre-François avait choisi une formule "inclusive" comprenant une bouteille d'alcool pour quatre personnes ainsi que le soda, le coca ou le jus d'orange pour les accompagner. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de commander du champagne pour les dames et pour Jim. Il ne pouvait se retenir de garder un œil sur toute sa petite troupe vérifiant si tous leurs besoins étaient satisfaits, pourtant quand il vit le regard de Harry tourné résolument vers la piste métallique et son pied bouger en mesure, il n'hésita pas à laisser tout le monde se débrouiller. Il prit ses agneaux par la main et se jeta dans la cohue des danseurs.

Jim soupira en regardant Harry se déhancher au rythme de la musique, une fois de plus il attirait les regards et la convoitise des deux sexes. A son habitude il était indifférent à l'intérêt qu'il provoquait, perdu dans les sons et les décibels. Quand enfin se profila une période de slows, il se mit tout contre son amour avant de le retrouver dans des bras inconnus, Pierre-François avait eu le même réflexe et ils se trouvèrent enlacés à trois, ça ne les changeait pas vraiment, ce qui était différent c'était le lieu et les yeux qui les regardaient. Leur loup les poussa doucement vers les escaliers.

Quand commença une série de danses latino, Harry échangea un clin d'oeil complice avec Draco et Sylas puis tira vers la piste ses deux amours.

- Harry! ce n'est pas sérieux! tenta de protester Pierre-François.

- Viens! fit-il en posant brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Draco et Sylas avait déjà commencer à danser, quand ils virent arriver Harry, Sylas se tourna dos contre la poitrine de Draco, attira Harry face à lui et le guida. Jim se mit contre Harry et Pierre-François derrière, ils dansaient donc à cinq en ligne. Leurs mouvements étaient parfaitement synchronisés par leur sens du rythme, l'entente de leurs corps mais aussi l'habitude. Parmi leurs invités aucun étonnement, ils avaient déjà tous vus ce spectacle au club parisien. Par contre les autres danseurs commençaient à leur lancer de fréquents coups d'œil.

Lauzun le libertin était conscient du spectacle quasi indécent qu'ils devaient offrir. Lorsqu'il les avait vu danser ensemble à "L'Aigle Noir" la première fois, il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de leurs corps qui se déhanchaient, se frottaient... rien que l'idée du feu qu'ils devaient ressentir dans les reins l'avait troublé et le troublait aujourd'hui à nouveau. Ses pensées le conduisaient inévitablement sur le chemin du désir et sans qu'il le perçoive ses gestes un peu raides au début se faisaient lascifs, il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Jim.

A la fin de la première danse, il vit Mione venir vers eux. Draco et Sylas les quittèrent pour danser avec leur femme, la mettant entre eux. Jim changea de position pour se mettre derrière son fiancé et Pierre-François se trouva face à un agneau aux émeraudes voilées de désir. Voulant repousser ses cheveux qui tombaient sur ses yeux, il tendit une main dans laquelle Harry posa sa joue au passage d'un geste enjôleur de félin qui cherche la caresse. Il déglutit péniblement, posa la main sur la taille fine et commença à danser guidant ses amants sur ces rythmes gitans des Gipsy Kings que Harry adorait.

Pierre-François perdit peu à peu la notion du temps et de leur environnement se laissant emporter par les percussions latines frénétiques, les accords enflammés et la proximité des corps aimés et tentateurs. Dès que la musique changea de rythme, il noua ses mains aux leurs et les ramena vers leur table. Il nota de suite les regards curieux qui l'accompagnaient même parmi leurs amis, il lança un regard interrogateur vers Dray qui lui répondit par un sourire railleur.

- Un peu de glace? lui demanda Sirius aimablement tout en lui tendant un verre rempli uniquement de glaçons.

Il comprit de suite l'insinuation et voulut lui répondre vertement mais autour du maraudeur, les visages étaient tout aussi gentiment moqueurs. Il soupira avant de se rasseoir ses deux agneaux blottis contre lui. Il vit Adriaan qui reposait sa camera vidéo et Michel un gros appareil photo avec un téléobjectif. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Et la nuit était loin d'être finie. Il croisa le regard de Ginny et y lut de la jalousie.

- Joli déhanché Monsieur le directeur. lui souffla une voix amusée.

- Merci, Monsieur le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais peut-être vaudrait-il mieux oublier cela.

- Si j'étais vous je n'y compterais pas trop! Personne n'a envie de perdre cette vision de si tôt!

- Bill!

- Oui, Monsieur le directeur? fit l'aîné des Weasley d'un air angélique.

- Rien. répondit Pierre-François découragé provoquant le rire de Bill.

Pourtant cela ne l'empêcha pas de retourner danser quand Harry en eut envie ce qui fit dire aux femmes que le plus jeune menait l'autre par le bout du nez.

.

oOo

.

Justin, Cloud et Sarah étaient ravis de leur première soirée en boîte. De nombreux regards traînaient sur eux parce qu'ils faisaient partie des invités de cette soirée privée qui provoquait toutes les curiosités. Quand Justin invita une jeune fille pour un slow, il subit un interrogatoire en règle. Briefé par Cloud sur l'histoire de son père adoptif, il répondit que oui le bel homme blond avec les cheveux en catogan était bien de Lauzun le propriétaire de "L'Aigle Noir", le club parisien, ce qu'elle s'empressa d'aller répéter à ses amies dès la danse finie. Le garçon abandonné trouva sans aucun mal quelqu'une pour la remplacer et passa fréquemment d'une fille à l'autre.

Pierre-François cherchait ses enfants comme il les appelait. Cloud et Sarah étaient devant lui dansant le zouk collé-serré, par contre, depuis environ une demi-heure, il ne voyait Justin nulle part. Une morsure dans le cou le rappela à l'ordre, son agneau n'appréciait pas sa distraction alors qu'ils étaient ensemble. A côté d'eux, Jim qui dansait avec Luna eut un petit rire moqueur, il connaissait les manières possessives de son fiancé.

Quand il vit leur loup murmurer à son oreille et celui-ci sursauter avant de survoler la piste du regard, il comprit que la soirée risquait de se gâter. Pas besoin de parler. A la fin de la danse, il reconduisit la Serdaigle jusqu'aux escaliers et fit un signe à Draco, Sylas et Sirius qui lui emboîtèrent le pas. Harry et Pierre-François leur expliquèrent la situation, le club était immense. Chacun alla rechercher un équipier et ils se mirent à fouiller les moindres recoins des dancings. Harry et Jim cherchaient instinctivement un endroit sombre et plus calme. Ils choisirent donc de commencer par la discothèque la moins fréquentée, ils en étaient aux toilettes quand son fiancé reçut un appel sur son portable.

- Viens! ils l'ont retrouvé!

- Dans quel état?

- Blessé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le jardin tropical, Pierre-François déposait sur une banquette un Justin qui respirait difficilement par un nez manifestement cassé et une bouche bien gonflée, un magnifique rond bleuâtre commençait à se dessiner autour d'un œil injecté de sang. Les jointures de sa main droite saignaient preuve qu'il avait essayé de se défendre courageusement.

- Dray! Remets le sur pied...

- Si je fais ça, ils ne vont pas comprendre comment ça ...

- Ils seront trop contents d'échapper à plus grave! l'interrompit l'Elu avec son regard des jours sombres.

Pendant que Draco soignait le jeune homme, Harry prévint tout le monde qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Lucius ne tarda pas à arriver pour seconder son fils alors que Pierre-François et Charlie qu'il avait choisi comme partenaire faisaient le guet pour éloigner tout témoin moldu. Un recurvite nettoya enfin le sang sur le tee-shirt et le pantalon blanc. Bien que secoué le garçon ne portait plus aucune trace des coups reçus.

- Raconte! lui ordonna le dirigeant de la Fratrie.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute! Quand je suis allé aux toilettes, quatre types m'ont chopés et amenés ici. Je me suis défendu comme j'ai pu mais je ne suis pas un surhomme hein!

- Pas ta faute? questionna Pierre-François dubitatif. Tu es sûr? Je t'ai vu danser, il n'y a pas moyen que tu gardes tes mains sages. continua-t-il en regardant l'adolescent qui baissa la tête.

- ...

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te corriger comme ils l'ont fait, mais on ne touche pas à la femme des autres, Justin. Il y aura toujours des hommes jaloux pour te le rappeler avec leurs poings ou avec leur baguette. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon.

- Quant à moi, je veux que tu me montres qui c'est!

- Harry, ne fais pas de bêtises! intervint Jim doucement la main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas une manière de régler un différent, eux aussi doivent le comprendre pourtant je ne vais pas mettre à sac ce superbe club, n'aie pas peur!

Mais lorsqu'ils essayèrent de retrouver les quatre agresseurs, ils échouèrent. Manifestement ils n'avaient pas attendus les conséquences de leurs actes. On aurait pu croire que l'aventure allait calmer Justin, il fut pourtant le premier à retourner sur la piste avec le sourire. Dès le prime moment de stupeur passé, et sur un regard de Pierre-François, Cloud le suivit avec Sarah.

- Je me demande ce qu'il fait à Serpentard celui-là, s'exclama le futur directeur, il a l'inconsciente témérité des Gryffondor.

- J'espère que c'est un compliment, mon loup? questionna une voix à ses côtés alors qu'il était manifeste que ça n'en était pas un.

- Vous n'avez pas la prétention d'être parfaits je suppose? répondit Pierre-François d'une voix amusée en enlaçant son agneau.

- Pas plus que les vilains et sournois serpents... le taquina l'autre.

- Et c'est l'Héritier qui me dit ça! se moqua-t-il.

Harry lui tira la langue, ce qui rappela à son amant qu'il avait seulement dix-neuf ans ce jour-là. Il se laissa entraîner avec Jim vers la piste. La quasi totalité de leurs invités y étaient déjà. Justin réalisait que le groupe le surveillait de près, ça ne le gênait pas, au contraire, il se sentait choyé, aimé. Il continua donc de danser avec insouciance au milieu de son cercle protecteur.

.

oOo

.

Le propriétaire surveillait d'un œil ses clients VIP. Les jeunes consommateurs commençaient à partir, la photographe aurait de plus en plus difficile de prendre des clichés discrètement. Lorsque De Lauzun et une grosse partie de ses invités furent assis à leurs table, il décida donc de frapper son grand coup, il fit un signe discret à son DJ. La musique diminua d'intensité et ce dernier déclara à quel point ils étaient fiers d'accueillir, ce soir là, Pierre-François de Lauzun, propriétaire de "L'Aigle Noir", le plus célèbre des clubs parisiens ainsi que ses invités. Ils tenaient à souhaiter un bon anniversaire à son compagnon. La mezzanine s'était illuminée d'une rampe de spots supplémentaire. Des garçons ouvrirent ensemble devant eux cinq bouteilles de champagne et servirent des flûtes à tous les invités. Derrière son bar, le tenancier voyait la jeune femme mitrailler la scène et jubilait. Si après la présence affichée d'une pareille clientèle, son club n'était pas lancé... Quelques minutes plus tard la photographe free-lance sortait discrètement du club.

.

oOo

.

Dans la mezzanine, l'atmosphère était tout autre. Pierre-François, nullement dupe de la manœuvre, hésitait entre aller demander des comptes au patron ce qui ne servirait à rien, le mal étant fait ou prendre les choses avec philosophie en espérant qu'elles n'auraient pas de répercussions. Il se faisait de la publicité sur leur dos c'était certain tout en essayant de paraître attentif à leurs désirs, c'est un moyen que lui n'appréciait pas mais qui était utilisé par bon nombre de ses rivaux. Harry conscient de l'état d'esprit de son amant le rassura d'une pression de la main sur sa cuisse.

- Tu ne peux rien y faire, mon loup! Viens danser.

- Encore?

- Déjà fatigué?

- Non! mais j'aime aussi, vous deux à mes côtés, regarder les autres danser, en profitant juste de l'ambiance.

- Alors attendons un peu. fit Harry en nouant ses doigts aux siens et à ceux de Jim qui s'était blotti contre lui.

Mais quand les accords des guitares gitanes se firent entendre, il lui adressa un tel regard que Pierre-François une fois de plus rendit les armes et se leva pour aller sur la piste sans que son chéri ait besoin de le lui demander.

- Michel! s'exclama Lucius moqueur, c'est le moment de prendre les photos que tu as manquées tantôt.

- Je suis prêt! répondit le belge en riant.

Harry leur fit une grimace avant de suivre ses compagnons.

- Pauvre Pierre-François! Il va le faire tourner en bourrique! commenta Charlie.

- C'est déjà fait! grinça Ginny.

- Vassier ne ferait pas quelque chose si il n'en avait pas envie. Il aime danser avec eux comme ça, ce qu'il apprécie moins ce sont les regards posés sur ses deux amours. fit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Si en plus il est jaloux, où allons-nous?

- Il l'est, fit Hermione, et Harry et Jim lui en ont donné le droit en devenant ses compagnons. Il n'y a rien là d'anormal.

- De toute façon, ils l'adorent, il n'a aucun motif de jalousie, conclut tranquillement Draco.

- Ils ont tous les deux aimé des femmes, il a de quoi avoir des craintes. protesta Ginny. Un jour ils se lasseront.

- Ni Jim ni Harry ne sont hétérosexuels, intervint Erwin calmement. Ils sont sortis avec des filles avant de savoir qu'ils aimaient les hommes et cela ne les a pas satisfait. Aucun des deux ne commettra cette erreur à nouveau surtout après avoir trouvé le bonheur qu'ils ont maintenant.

- Ça, c'est ta façon de voir les choses.

- Erwin a raison, même si ça te blesse, Ginny. fit doucement Hermione essayant de ne pas faire mal à son amie. Tu es heureuse avec Liam alors oublie que Harry ne t'aimait pas comme il les aime, cela te rend amère. poursuivit-elle. Depuis eux, je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder une femme, quand il envisage quelqu'un c'est un homme.

- Ah bon? Parce qu'il regarde les autres hommes maintenant? critiqua la jeune Weasley sans voir le sursaut de William placé derrière elle.

- Regarder n'a jamais fait de mal à personne... je me retourne sur une jolie femme dans la rue ou sur bel homme, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai envie d'aller plus loin. Tous les hommes font de même. J'ai déjà vu Jim le faire aussi. les coupa Draco d'un ton sec. Et que je sache leur vie privée ne nous regarde pas. Contentez-vous de ce que vous en voyez.

Hermione sentit la colère de son mari, après la discussion du matin, elle préféra s'abstenir de toute réponse. Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas de tous. L'air glacial et hautain du jeune Malefoy, ses yeux remplis d'orage et sa bouche pincée ne poussaient pas à la réplique. Lucius regardait son fils défendre l'Elu et constatait une fois encore son attachement à son meilleur ami, il avait pu vérifier à plusieurs reprises que celui-ci était réciproque. Etrange personnalité que celle de ce jeune Survivant, insaisissable, exigeant, intransigeant parfois, droit, fier, fidèle à ses principes jusqu'à l'entêtement mais faible dans ses amitiés et plus encore dans ses passions. Et paradoxalement, cet amour, c'est ce qui faisait sa force depuis sa naissance.

Il reporta son attention sur la piste. Le trio dansait une fois de plus en symbiose bien que différemment. Harry, face à Jim, avait posé ses deux mains dans sa nuque afin qu'ils restent les yeux dans les yeux. Lucius vit Pierre-François resserrer son étreinte d'une main sur la poitrine de Harry et poser l'autre sous le coude de Jim qui tenait son fiancé. Unis dans la danse comme dans la vie.

Il regarda autour de lui. Les femmes chuchotaient en regardant vers les trois amoureux, ce qui lui fit faire la grimace, Michel filmait avec la caméra d'Adriaan les danseurs dont ce dernier et Jan tout en bavardant avec William, Bill, Charlie, Liam, Jimmy et Erwin parlaient du nouveau règlement de Poudlard, les autres dansaient... Il se tourna vers sa femme avec un regard interrogateur.

- Volontiers. lui répondit-elle en se levant.

Ils restèrent sur la piste, avec les plus jeunes, jusqu'au matin.

.

oOo

.

Il faisait jour quand ils sortirent tous épuisés. Ils se séparèrent dans le parking désert, certains transplanèrent directement vers l'Angleterre, Jareth et Violaine aux Tamaris. Jimmy et Erwin les suivirent en soutenant Sirius qui avait légèrement abusé des mélanges alcoolisés. Les derniers se dirigèrent vers les voitures. Pierre-François, sachant qu'il devait conduire, avait très peu bu, tout comme les conducteurs des autres voitures.

Assis sur les genoux d'Harry, Jim somnolait la tête sur son épaule, il inclina doucement la sienne jusqu'à le toucher. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de son loup qui sourit. La route qui suivait la côte était déserte et le soleil se levait blafard sur la mer. Le monde semblait à portée de main, ils en étaient les rois grâce à leur amour. Malgré l'épisode de Justin maintenant endormi sur Cloud qui serrait tendrement Sarah contre lui, il savait que Harry avait passé une bonne soirée.

- Tu n'es pas fatigué? lui souffla-t-il.

- Si mais je suis en même temps excité par cette nuit. Et puis, j'ai faim.

Pierre-François éclata de ce rire mélodieux, heureux, qu'aimaient tant ses agneaux.

- Je te préparerai quelque chose en rentrant.

- Des toasts au chocolat?

- Si tu veux! fit-il avec un sourire amusé, en serrant sa main brièvement de la sienne avant de la reposer sur le volant.

Comme il était parfois facile le bonheur.

.

oOo

.

La vie reprit au mas douce et indolente. Les affaires du monde sorcier, calmes pour le moment, les occupaient le matin ensuite l'entraînement, puis le repas et la plage, le bateau, de nouveau le repas, puis les soirées entre jeux, discussion, danses parfois... Les invités désertèrent les bastidons, il ne resta bientôt plus que Lucius, Narcissa, Peter et Sarah. Les héros du monde sorcier s'endormaient dans une apparente tranquillité. Ça ne pouvait durer! Ça ne dura pas!

Ce fut Robert qui troubla cette quiétude une semaine après la soirée d'anniversaire. Il revint du Cap d'Agde avec le journal régional, descendit dans le bureau et, interrompant leur séance de travail, le tendit sans commentaire à son patron ouvert sur un article précis. Chaque vendredi paraissait en page douze ce qu'ils appelaient pompeusement le billet mondain, il faisait d'habitude un huitième de la douze. Cette fois sur la page entière s'étalaient des photos de la soirée privée au Bora.

Le pigiste ne s'était pas contenté des clichés, il avait manifestement fait quelques recherches et les noms des divers représentants européens s'étalaient dans l'article, ainsi que celui de de Lauzun. Les photos étaient bonnes et donc très nettes. On y voyait Jan danser enlacé avec Adriaan, William tenir par l'épaule un jeune homme dont il n'était pas précisé qu'il était son fils, Michel danser le zouk serré contre son épouse, Pierre avec la sienne et enfin le trio ensemble sur les rythmes gitans. Le moment des bouteilles de champagne y figurait aussi ainsi que des prises de vue plus générales.

- J'aurais dû aller trouver le propriétaire du club, cet article ne serait pas paru.

- Ce qui est fait est fait! intervint Sirius. Ce ne sont sûrement pas les seules photos! il faut les récupérer avant qu'elles ne paraissent dans d'autres journaux.

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, Harry, Pierre-François, Jim et Draco débarquaient au bureau du journal demandant à voir le rédacteur de l'article. Au vu de leur insistance, l'employé à l'accueil les envoya chez le sous-directeur qui les reçut très ennuyé. La politique de la direction était : pas de vague, pas de procès. Il leur donna donc tous les renseignements demandés et même un peu plus, la présence d'un legilimens parmi eux n'étant pas fortuite. Le plumitif était un petit journaliste free-lance qui leur avait vendu l'article et les photos. Récupérer le CD-rom avec ces dernières fut plus difficile. Mais à sorcier entreprenant rien n'est impossible et ils ressortirent avec un petit boîtier plat pendant que, seul dans son bureau, le sous-directeur éberlué ne se rappelait plus pourquoi il avait interrompu son travail.

- Tu devais absolument lui effacer la mémoire? demanda Jim.

- Il s'apprêtait à prévenir l'écrivaillon par téléphone dès notre sortie. répliqua Draco. Nous n'allons pas chercher après lui pendant des heures. De toute façon, il est préférable que nul ne se rappelle notre visite.

- Il reste l'employé qui nous a accueillis et la secrétaire.

- Je ne crois pas, non... affirma Dray ironique.

Jim le regarda un peu interloqué de sa réponse, parfois il n'aimait pas leurs méthodes. Ils jouaient trop facilement avec les moldus. Leur désinvolture l'effrayait. Harry avait suivi les pensées de Jim.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'expliquerai l'importance de retrouver ces photos, mon tout-beau, lui glissa-t-il. Une carrière politique ne tient qu'à un fil. Il est important pour nos amis que les photos ne paraissent pas dans les grands journaux et encore moins dans leurs pays respectifs. En plus nos accords passés pourraient être sujet à suspicion, il ne faut pas que ça arrive.

Si ces clichés sont rendus publiques en Angleterre puisque ton père est dessus, ça veut dire que François-Marie sera au courant que nous sommes ici et nous ne serons plus aucun en sûreté.

Nous avons très peu de temps pour arriver à les récupérer ainsi que les négatifs.

.

oOo

.

Assis devant une tasse de café, à peine réveillé, le patron du Bora-Club exultait en regardant la page entière consacrée à la soirée du samedi précédent. Il en espérait des retombées financières dès le soir-même.

.

oOo

.

Ils discutaient garés dans la rue devant l'immeuble où habitait le journaliste, situé dans un quartier modeste, loin du luxe tapageur des hôtels pour touristes et yachts des plaisanciers de la marina. Pierre-François voulait y aller seul avec Draco estimant que leur présence serait déjà assez remarquée comme ça. Harry et Sirius protestaient vigoureusement, le premier parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser son compagnon y aller seul, le second parce que rester dans la voiture n'avait rien d'amusant. Jim et Sylas attendaient calmement la fin de leurs palabres.

- Nous allons faire ça discrètement en y allant tous sauf un sous sortilège de désillusion. fit Harry fermement.

- En plein jour et au soleil? intervint Sylas dubitatif. Que fait-on des ombres?

- Nous n'avons que la rue à traverser.

- Pourquoi sauf un?

- Parce que les portières de voiture ne s'ouvrent pas toutes seules?

- Bon allons-y! Nous perdons du temps. fit Pierre-François d'un ton plus sec que remarqua de suite son amant.

Mais il sortait déjà de la voiture. Harry eut juste le temps de désillusionner Jim puis lui-même avant qu'il ouvre la seconde porte, et enfin celle de derrière. Après avoir vérifié le numéro et l'étage sur les boîtes aux lettres, ils prirent l'ascenseur qui les mena au sixième. Ce sont six hommes bien visibles qui arpentèrent le couloir de gauche pour arriver devant le 603. Un pas traînant se fit entendre en réponse au coup de sonnette, la porte s'entrouvrit, l'homme bedonnant, torse nu, une serviette posée sur son cou s'éloignait déjà dans l'appartement sans avoir vérifié qui était derrière lui.

- Déjà toi? Il faut chaque fois que tu oublies tes clefs! T'es vraiment pénible, fillette!

- Je ne savais pas que nous étions attendus! fit Pierre-François railleur.

- Qui êtes vous? fit le pigiste en sursautant au son de la voix masculine comme si il avait été piqué par un scorpion.

- Vous avez la mémoire courte, Monsieur Woodstein. Vous avez pourtant écrit un article sur nous il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- ...

- Une certaine soirée au Bora Club. Vous situez mieux?

- Et?

- Nous voulons toutes les photos et les négatifs. Tout de suite.

- Ça va être difficile, railla l'homme. Je ne les ai pas! Tout ce que j'avais a été remis au journal.

- Donnez-nous l'adresse de la photographe et vite! intervint abruptement Draco ayant collé sur son visage son masque dur et hautain de sang-pur.

- Je ne l'ai pas.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer, Carl! menaça Draco.

- Qu'allez-vous faire? railla l'écrivaillon. Vous êtes des personnages publics, je peux tout raconter aux flics ou aux médias.

- Je ne crois pas! fit Harry méprisant en se concentrant.

Quand les autres virent l'homme grimacer de douleur puis se plier en deux, avant de se relever haletant mais soulagé, ils fixèrent l'Elu stupéfait.

- L'adresse de cette photographe?

- Je ne l'ai pas!

- Je vois que tu n'as pas compris! C'est regrettable. Plus tu mets du temps à me donner ce que je veux, plus tu souffriras mais sache que tu me le donneras de toute façon. fit Harry glacial.

La sueur se mit à perler sur le visage de Carl Woodstein et il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur avant de s'effondrer dans la position du fœtus ultime défense contre la souffrance. Quand il se redressa enfin, tremblant de rage et d'amertume, la crainte avait envahi sa figure.

- Comment faites-vous ça? Vous n'avez pas le droit! C'est de la torture!

- L'adresse!

- Pourquoi la voulez-vous?

- Tu n'es pas naïf à ce point! Pour un article minable sur une soirée dans un club tu risques de ruiner la carrière d'hommes politiques appréciés et de mettre un monde à feu et à sang. Tel est l'enjeu, donc, sache que je n'hésiterai pas. assena Harry. La sécurité de l'Etat prime tout.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, nous la trouverons de toute façon. Des Catherine Malempré, photographe free-lance dans la région il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup. intervint Draco.

- Elle n'a fait qu'exécuter une commande.

- Quelles en étaient les conditions?

- M'apporter de quoi rédiger un article sur votre soirée au Bora Club. Elle a été payée pour les clichés qui sont parus dans le journal et que nous avons choisies ensemble, les autres elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait.

- Et toi tu as été payé pour rédiger l'article puis tu l'as vendu au quotidien local.

- Même pas! fit l'homme amer, j'avais une dette de jeu envers Flora la propriétaire du cercle 21, la compagne de Carlos le patron du Bora.

- Je vois! Alors pourquoi ne pas me donner l'adresse de cette reporter free-lance?

- Il est contraire à notre éthique de révéler nos sources.

- Ne me fais pas rire veux-tu! Tu n'as pas autant de scrupules avec Carlos et Flora. Et ça vaut la peine de mourir pour la couvrir? fit Harry très calme.

- Je ne vous dirai rien!

- Comme tu veux!

Carl Woodstein regarda la main du Survivant du monde sorcier se tendre une nouvelle fois vers lui pour lui infliger ce mal terrible, inévitable qui lui tordait les tripes et contractait horriblement tous ses muscles.

- Quai du Bosc, 12 à Sète. cria-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

Draco fit léviter le corps et le déposa sur son canapé. Après lui avoir lancé un sort d'oubliette, il se tourna vers ses compagnons. Harry, blême, appuyé sur Pierre-François qui doucement caressait son visage, semblait prêt à rendre son petit-déjeuner. Jim aussi blanc que son fiancé le regardait avec encore un peu de cette horreur qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il l'avait vu infliger les doloris au journaliste. L'aîné lui lança un coup d'œil impératif. Ce qu'il avait fait avait assez marqué son agneau sans qu'il lise la réprobation sur le visage aimé. Il vit Jim essayer de se ressaisir.

- Mon ami, il est temps d'y aller avant que sa copine ne revienne, fit Draco en posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Tu as raison, fit ce dernier redevenu parfaitement maître de lui. Allons-y.

Jim avait réussi entretemps à récupérer de ses émotions. Le voir dans le rôle du tortionnaire l'avait remué au plus profond de lui-même, c'était tellement loin de ce qu'il était et il avait fallu le rappel à l'ordre de Pierre-François pour le ramener à la réalité. Il s'en voulait. Il aurait dû dépasser sa répugnance pour seconder Harry mais il n'avait pas pu. Il le prit contre lui pendant qu'il le désillusionnait. La sensation de ce froid qui coulait sur lui allait de paire avec celui qui s'était insinué dans son cœur quelques instants plus tôt. Il éprouva le besoin de sentir sa chaleur, de sentir que malgré ce qu'il avait vu il était toujours son amour, son amant, sa vie.

Et c'est Harry qui sembla comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Doucement il prit ses lèvres dans cette intimité que leur procurait leur quasi invisibilité, avec tendresse, amoureusement, il explora sa bouche pour enfin lui murmurer : « Je t'aime, mon amour! ». Et comme leur premier soir où il avait vu, son parrain mourir sous les coups des sbires d'Ombrage, Jim pleura dans ses bras, silencieusement.

- Il faut y aller mes agneaux. fit leur loup avec tendresse. Nous perdons du temps.

.

oOo

.

Ils mirent une grosse demi-heure pour atteindre l'adresse indiquée. La maison était située en bordure du canal de Sète qui rejoignait le port de plaisance. Le quai du Bosc était nettement plus fréquenté que le quartier du journaliste mais était plus cosmopolite, sa population était faite en grande partie de touristes ayant leur bateau ancré dans la marina, ils passeraient donc facilement inaperçus. Ils se garèrent à environ deux cents mètres avant la demeure de Catherine Malempré. Elle ouvrit dès le premier coup de sonnette, ne sembla pas surprise de les voir et les fit entrer dans un living cossu qui dépassait de loin les moyens d'une simple photographe free-lance.

- Entrez Messieurs, je vous attendais.

- Je vois. répondit Pierre-François.

- Je ne doutais pas que vous réussiriez à remonter jusqu'à moi. Vous avez une certaine réputation Monsieur de Lauzun, peut-être surfaite mais qui doit s'appuyer au départ sur du tangible. railla la jeune femme.

- Que nous proposez-vous?

- J'ai des photos et des négatifs à vendre aux plus offrants. Certains partis politiques des pays auxquels appartiennent les ministres et secrétaires d'état qui étaient à cette soirée seraient certainement prêts à me les acheter très chers. Dans votre métier, le fils d'un secrétaire d'état dans votre lit ou un jeune homme d'à peine dix-neuf ans entre vos bras ne peuvent qu'alimenter votre réputation sulfureuse et vous apporter une publicité appréciable! Le monde est ainsi fait. Mais pour les hommes politiques il en est tout autrement. Ces photos valent leur pesant d'or.

- Et si, tout simplement, nous vous assommions pour récupérer ces photos? Vous n'oseriez pas, de toute façon, prévenir la police car toutes ces jolies choses, ce mobilier luxueux qui nous entourent peuvent difficilement avoir été achetés avec ce que vous gagnez comme photographe. Je crois que le chantage vous apporte la majeure partie de vos revenus.

- Vous pensez bien que j'ai pris mes précautions et que si les photos sont ici à disposition pour être consultées, les négatifs eux sont en sécurité.

- Et si pourtant nous décidions, là, de fouiller cette belle demeure? Seriez-vous toujours aussi sûre de vous? intervint Sylas ce qui donna à réfléchir à ses compagnons.

Draco, très certainement, lisait dans l'esprit de la femme et transmettait les renseignements à Sy par le lien du pacte d'alliance.

- Je vous en prie faites! fit l'autre sur un ton sarcastique.

- Ce n'est pas sage de nous recevoir seule alors que nous pourrions vouloir récupérer ces négatifs par la force! C'est même très imprudent! railla Sirius à son tour.

- Dans ce cas je ne traiterais pas avec vous et ils seraient vendus à d'autres. Votre mission serait alors un échec, monsieur de Lauzun. poursuivit-elle en fixant Pierre-François.

- Je crois que c'est pourtant la solution que nous allons adopter après avoir bien entendu neutralisé votre amant qui attend patiemment dans la chambre que nous soyons partis. fit Draco glacial tout en sortant sa baguette et en lui lançant un stupéfix.

Aussitôt Harry, Sylas et Draco se précipitèrent à l'étage dont ils redescendirent presque immédiatement en poussant devant eux un homme taillé en armoire à glace qui leur lançait des regards assassins. Bousculé par Sy, il se retrouva assis à coté de sa copine, stupéfixé puis ligoté grâce à un incarcerem. Dray, avec un sourire des plus ironiques, écarta le panneau en textile, peinture abstraite, d'environ un mètre cinquante de hauteur et un mètre de largeur, pendu au mur devant eux. Derrière ils découvrirent une petite porte située à environ cinquante centimètres du sol. Il leur fallait trouver le mécanisme d'ouverture.

Un alohomora prononcé par Sirius résolut le problème, d'un collaporta il scella la porte d'entrée de la maison pour être sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés, d'un second incarcerem il garrotta à son tour la jeune femme avant de regarder les jeunes avec un sourire narquois. Ils enjambèrent le muret pour se retrouver dans une pièce presque vide. Une table, deux chaises, un ordinateur en constituait tout l'ameublement mais une porte dans le fond semblait plus intéressante. Ils découvrirent la chambre noire où elle développait. Au mur, des dizaines de petits casiers avec des photos déjà tirées. Jim saisit une boîte en carton emplie de bidons de produits, la vida et commença à la remplir de tous les clichés trouvés sur les étagères.

Il manquait le plus important : les négatifs.

- Dray? Où sont-ils?

- Dans un coffre au premier étage. Il est dissimulé dans le sol sous un tapis.

- Je comprends pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur d'une fouille.

- Mais elle ne connaît pas mon expérience en cachettes diverses, se moqua Draco. Quand on a vécu au manoir Malefoy, on ne peut qu'être maître en la matière.

Ils montèrent et ouvrirent trois portes avant que Dray reconnaisse la pièce vue dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Ils écartèrent la chaise de bureau et soulevèrent le tapis. Sur le parquet mosaïque, il leur fallait trouver les bonnes lames qui formaient un rectangle soudé d'environ trente centimètres sur soixante et ensuite un mécanisme sur un des petits côtés.

Un nœud dans le bois d'une lame située presque sous le bureau intriguait Jim, il était le seul, le reste du parquet était parfait sans aucun défaut. Il appuya dessus sans résultat, c'était compter sans son entêtement. De ses doigts fins, il se mit à palper, à pousser la surface du nœud, sur un bord, puis sur l'autre, sur le centre, sur l'ensemble, il s'acharnait depuis un moment sous l'œil des autres qui avaient interrompus leurs recherches pour l'observer. Enfin il entendit un déclic et le panneau bascula sur un axe révélant une cachette contenant cinq petits coffrets à combinaisons de couleurs différentes. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de les ouvrir. Chacun en prit un, Jim quant à lui se chargea des quelques fardes cachées et de ce qui semblait être un livre de compte, avant de refermer la cachette et de remettre tout en place.

Une fois redescendu, Sirius fouilla dans la cuisine, y découvrit un cabas et vint les retrouver dans la pièce secrète. Ils réduisirent magiquement tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvés, ainsi que la tour de l'ordinateur et les entassèrent dans le grand sac de vannerie. Pour faire bonne mesure, Sirius ajouta sur le tout une botte de poireaux et un céleri qu'il avait découverts dans le frigo avant de tendre le tout à Pierre-François.

- Tiens! Tu aimes faire le marché! lui lança-t-il goguenard.

Agacé, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, tout en prenant la banne remplie. En revenant dans le salon, ils virent le regard de la femme se charger de désespoir en voyant le sac, pourtant elle ne savait pas qu'ils avaient vidé entièrement ses cachettes et avec un peu de chance ne le découvrirait pas de suite. Draco lui lança un sort d'oubliette ainsi qu'à son compagnon et Harry un de confusion avant de les délivrer d'un finite incantatem et de ressortir dans la clarté et le soleil qui inondaient le quai. Après l'antre du maître-chanteur, le contraste était flagrant et ils eurent l'impression d'une délivrance.

.

oOo

.

Ils rentrèrent aux Tamaris juste à l'heure pour déjeuner. Ils retrouvèrent avec soulagement Hermione et les enfants qui les attendaient. Lily sur ses genoux, Harry réalisait à quel point avoir un chez soi était important et rassurant. Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas le départ de Jim de la terrasse. Quand il le réalisa, nul ne sut lui dire où il se trouvait.

Assis seul sur la plage, devant la mer, il ruminait ses pensées. Il ne s'aperçut pas de la présence à ses côtés avant que Harry passe sa main autour de sa taille et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé Harry.

- De quoi mon cœur?

- De ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

- Qu'as-tu été te mettre en tête?

- Je sais que tu n'as pas terrorisé cet homme par plaisir et que ça t'a blessé. J'ai été tellement choqué que je n'ai pas su t'épauler comme Pierre-François ou Draco. C'est si peu toi.

- Chacun réagit avec sa sensibilité propre et son vécu. Tous les deux ont déjà vu et subi bien des souffrances. Ce n'est pas ton cas.

- ...

- Ne crois pas qu'on s'habitue ou qu'on devient indifférent à la douleur des autres, pourtant on s'y résigne quand il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Je lui ai infligé trois doloris mais j'ai très fortement modéré ma puissance. Draco et Pierre-François ont enduré bien pire. Ils sont à la fois préparés et révoltés à la vue de ce genre chose.

- Toi aussi tu as en a subis?

- Oui, moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a marqué le plus. Vivre dans la peau même de Voldemort certaines de ses actions voilà ce que je ne peux oublier et ma plus grande crainte est de devenir comme lui.

- Tu ne seras jamais comme ça!

- Je prends pourtant à l'occasion les mêmes manières et la Fratrie parfois me fait penser aux mangemorts.

- Notre but est le bien du monde sorcier et aussi préserver le monde moldu.

- Même si nous jetons un peu trop de sortilèges d'amnésie?

- Même dans ces cas-là, fit Jim en retrouvant un sourire timide.

- ...

- Je ne veux pas être faible et t'être inutile.

- Tu ne l'es pas, mon cœur... Tu ne l'as jamais été! Tu as tous les courages, toutes les audaces! Je te revois ce premier jour quand tu défiais les recteurs de Cambridge en nous faisant confiance pour guérir ton bras, puis quand tu es venu t'asseoir près de nous au restaurant universitaire, lorsque tu t'es installé à nos côtés dans l'amphi. Ce jour-là, tu m'as obligé à réaliser qu'un garçon me faisait plus d'effet que m'en avait jamais fait une fille...

- ...

- Je te rappelle que tu m'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, Monsieur l'inutile. Que tu t'es battu jusqu'à épuisement de tes forces à la bataille de Stonehenge pour nous protéger Pierre-François et moi! Et tu étais tellement concentré sur ce but que tu les as affrontés toi aussi les doloris, mon amour, sans férir.

- Harry, je t'aime.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté. Je t'aime aussi. fit-il doucement en baisant tendrement ses lèvres. Ils doivent nous attendre pour manger, il faut qu'on y aille.

Ils remontèrent enlacés le petit sentier qui sinuait dans la pinède jusqu'à la terrasse du mas. Ce fut le regard aimant de Pierre-François qui les accueillit. Ils passèrent à table aussitôt. Le repas fut plutôt silencieux, ce n'est qu'à sa fin que les langues se délièrent. Les plus jeunes faisaient des projets de plage que les aînés écoutaient en souriant heureux que la menace soit éloignée.

- Moi, j'attends ce soir avec impatience! s'exclama Sirius.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour aller rendre une petite visite à notre ami Carlos.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée! asséna Harry.

- Il mérite une petite leçon.

- En effet, mais qui dit leçon dit souvenirs autrement elle ne sert à rien! et notre but est de passer inaperçus. raisonna Pierre-François.

- Il fallait peut-être y penser avant d'aller vous trémousser en boîte collés comme des moules à un rocher. railla le maraudeur.

- Je vous suggère plutôt quelques jours en Andalousie pour oublier tout ça.

- Il nous faut d'abord examiner le contenu des coffrets et du disque dur puis détruire ce qui ne nous concerne pas.

- Nous devons aussi aller chercher Sylvain à l'hôtel Saint-Maur et éclaircir cette histoire d'espion. raisonna Harry en se tournant vers Sylas. Nous pourrions faire ça ce soir.

- Je crois en effet qu'il est temps. opina Sy.

.

.

* * *

.

.

(1) : la robe de Rania de Jordanie :

http: / / www . purepeople . com / media/rania-de-jordanie-en-1999-et-2009-elle_m229666

(2) : la collection Santos de Cartier :

- la montre :

http: / / www . cartier . fr / les-collections/accessoires#/les-collections/horlogerie/w20056d6-montre-santos-de-cartier-galb%C3%A9e-petit-mod%C3%A8le?tab=2

- les boutons de manchettes :

http: / / www . cartier . fr / les-collections/accessoires#/les-collections/accessoires/t1220294-boutons-de-manchette-santos-de-cartier

(3) : Je me suis inspirée pour ce bijou de ce médaillon conservé au musée de Compiègne :

http: / / www . bijoux-malmaison-compiegne . fr / html/13/selection/page_?Ident=S&myPos=10&NoticeId=95

(4) : Une petite visite virtuelle du Bora Club? C'est ici :

http: / / www . boradisco . ?p=p_3

Il n'était peut-être pas ainsi à son ouverture en 1999 mais ça donne une idée... ^^

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tentez votre chance ! Cliquez sur le bouton 'Review' pour gagner un voyage dans une île paradisiaque !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

**CECI EST UN MESSAGE POUR LA PROMOTION DES FANFICTIONS:**

_De nombreux auteurs talentueux constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide et, découragés, certains arrêtent de publier. On prend donc le risque de voir baisser la qualité des histoires sur ce site! Amis lecteurs, **VOS commentaires peuvent faire la différence**! Alors, si vous en ressentez l'envie, ne soyez pas timides, osez donner votre avis ou simplement encourager les auteurs!_

_Vous pouvez aussi **rejoindre le FIC, le Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires** sur le forum suivant (_.net/myforums/Forum_francophone_ffnet/577456/_) et diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs ou des auteurs que vous commentez._

_._

_.  
_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

**! ENFIN UN FORUM EN FRANÇAIS SUR FANFICTION NET !**

Il existe désormais sur ce site un endroit où discuter librement de nos passions communes : l'écriture et la fanfiction. Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

Auteurs, ou simples lecteurs, ce forum est pour vous ! Rejoignez-nous vite !

_Compte : Forum francophone (/u/577456/)_

_Adresse directe : / myforums/ Forum_francophone/ 577456/ (enlever les blancs)_

_Lien direct sur mon profil et dans mes Auteurs préférés_

_PS : _Vous n'êtes pas intéressés ? Faites quand même passer l'info sur votre profil pour les autres !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.


	5. Chapter 4  SYLVAIN

.

.

.**  
Chapitre IV . SYLVAIN**

.

.

.**  
**

Après le départ de leurs amis, les Tamaris semblaient bien vides mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire aux trois amoureux. Peter était reparti juste après le dîner pour un petit boulot de vacances d'une durée de quinze jours, Lucius et Narcissa deux heures plus tard étaient rentrés au manoir, le ministre travaillant le lundi.

- Il est temps d'y aller Sylas. Tu as pris une décision?

- Je vais voir selon leurs réponses, Harry.

- Bien. Allons-y.

Ils transplanèrent du petit chemin devant la bastide à l'intérieur de la cour de l'hôtel Saint-Maur. Prévenu par téléphone plus tôt dans la journée le vieux Gauthier les attendait ainsi que Sylvain qui se jeta dans les bras de Harry. Celui-ci le serra tendrement contre lui. Le garçon éveillé, curieux de tout, qui avait appris ce qu'il savait de la magie seul dans des livres, lui plaisait. Il ne pouvait rêver meilleur ami pour son petit impertinent d'Aymeric. Il pensa que Pierre-François allait avoir bien du mal avec eux et se rappela qu'ils ignoraient qu'ils seraient bientôt appelés à se voir souvent. Il appela le garçon qui était en grande conversation avec son senseï Jim.

- Oui?

- Viens ici. Tu te rappelles que tu as déjà vu Pierre-François à Toulouse? Nous vivons ensemble. Il est aussi le directeur de l'école de Poudlard où tu étudieras dès septembre.

- Bonsoir, Sylvain.

- Bonsoir. Tu es beau comme le sorcier dans le grimoire du secrétaire de Madame la Comtesse, tu lui ressembles beaucoup. fit naïvement le jeune adolescent ce qui fit sourire Jim et lever les yeux au ciel à Harry.

Il se méfiait des découvertes de l'enfant. La dernière fois, il s'était retrouvé propriétaire de la baguette d'ébène et héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Déjà, celui-ci filait chercher sa trouvaille. Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit salon. Françoise s'empressa de venir leur apporter du café et ces madeleines au citron dont Harry raffolait et qu'elle poussa vers lui en les servant, ce qui fit rire tendrement Pierre-François. Il couva son agneau gourmand du regard pendant qu'il tendait la main vers l'assiette.

- Asseyez-vous et vous aussi Gauthier, nous devons parler sérieusement. soupira Sylas. Je vois à votre regard inquiet, Françoise, que vous savez déjà de quoi il s'agit. Votre famille sert la mienne depuis des générations et le secret de notre état de sorcier a toujours été bien gardé. Je n'ai rien à reprocher à votre service, à votre gestion, à votre discrétion, pourtant vous avez failli, continua-t-il sans voir le sursaut du vieux serviteur et son regard incrédule sur sa fille.

- Monsieur le comte, je ne comprends pas.

Sylas lança un coup d'oeil à son mari qui vérifiait par légilimencie ce que savaient les uns et les autres. Draco lui fit un petit signe discret d'assentiment.

- Je vois Gauthier que vous n'étiez pas au courant et cela me fait bien plaisir car je vous aime beaucoup.

- Monsieur le comte, balbutia une fois de plus le vieil homme.

- Je vais vous expliquer. Votre fille a épousé un sorcier. C'est pourquoi Sylvain en est un.

- Oh! fit ce dernier qui revenait avec un vieux manuscrit poussiéreux.

- Tu veux aller dans ta chambre finir tes bagages, mon grand, fit doucement Harry. Nous t'appellerons. Ton père te mettra au courant de tout ceci lui-même.

- Je disais donc, poursuivit Sylas quand, trop surpris pour protester, le garçon fut sorti, elle a épousé en toute connaissance de cause un sorcier mais pas n'importe lequel, un partisan de Voldemort, un mangemort.

- Françoise! murmura l'ancien intendant et dans ce seul prénom qui était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à dire, il y avait toute la douleur du père qui entrevoit la trahison de l'enfant qu'il adore.

- Quand j'ai rencontré Philippe, il fuyait cette vie de mangemort. C'était une erreur de jeunesse. Il avait été endoctriné par son père. répartit cette dernière.

- Personne ne peut mieux vous comprendre que moi, dit Draco, et ce n'est pas ce que nous lui reprochons.

- Ce que je n'admets pas c'est que vous nous l'ayez caché, nous mettant ainsi en danger. poursuivit Sylas.

- Il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse vous nuire, monsieur le comte.

- Pourtant il l'a fait. Il y a, depuis plusieurs mois, un nouveau journal en monde sorcier qui s'appelle The Independent Wizard et qui essaye par tous les moyens de salir la réputation de l'Elu. Après notre second séjour à Toulouse, des photos sont parues dans ce quotidien prises du castel même. C'est votre mari qui en est l'auteur. expliqua Hermione doucement à cette femme qui semblait bouleversée par les accusations faites à l'encontre d'un mari aimé et qu'elle croyait au-dessus de tout soupçon.

- C'est impossible! Je ne peux pas croire ça! répondit-elle d'une voix brisée.

- Malheureusement, il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible. confirma Harry. Le propriétaire de ce quotidien est aussi le grand maître de la Loge sorcière. Il a les mêmes ambitions et les mêmes idées que Voldemort. Notre lutte est toujours de protéger le monde sorcier même si l'ennemi a changé.

- La Fratrie, c'est vous? demanda Gauthier.

- En effet, nous en sommes tous membres. répondit Draco.

- N'est-ce pas dangereux de nous en faire part si nous sommes des traitres? fit la gouvernante amère.

- Je ne sais que vous dire Françoise. Vous devez à Monsieur Potter le fait que je sois ici à vous demander des explications. Ma position, au départ, était nettement plus radicale. fit Sylas.

- Je vous comprends, Monsieur le comte, mais nous avons toujours mis un point d'honneur à faire passer les intérêts de la famille que nous servons avant tout le reste, y compris nos propres aspirations. protesta pourtant Gauthier.

- Je n'en demande pas tant. Vous seriez venus me trouver, nous aurions cherché ensemble une solution.

- Une solution? répéta une voix masculine rageuse et menaçante. Quelle issue quand on veut tuer votre fils?

Ils se tournèrent pour regarder l'homme qui venait d'entrer et qui tenait sa baguette dirigée vers eux.

- Baisse-donc ça Philippe! fit Gauthier. Tu es ridicule, c'est Harry Potter que tu essayes d'intimider pas un de tes pitoyables mangemorts!

Mais l'ancien partisan de Voldemort ne semblait pas vouloir obéir à son beau-père. Un instant plus tard, à sa grande stupéfaction, sa baguette s'envolait de sa main et, avant même d'atteindre le sol, filait dans celle de Pierre-François qui avait réglé le problème d'un simple expelliarmus et d'un accio en magie sans baguette.

- Quand on a enlevé votre fils, je crois que c'est bien nous qui nous en sommes occupés? fit Draco d'une vois cassante.

- Nous vous aurions dit, déjà, que le dirigeant de la Loge sorcière n'a pas ces manières. Pour des raisons personnelles il ne fait jamais la guerre aux enfants, en cela il diffère totalement de Voldemort ou d'Ombrage. fit Harry calmement.

- Vous m'accusez donc, en plus, de mentir?

- Non! Vous vous êtes fait berner tout simplement. conclut Sylas. Pierre-François, continua-t-il en se tournant vers lui, tu as une photo de François-Marie?

Il lui tendit son médaillon, premier présent de Harry figurant un loup aux yeux d'émeraude finement gravé dans un pentagramme, sous les photos de celui-ci et de Jim, il y avait celles de son fils et de son frère.

- Je ne connais pas cet homme. fit Philippe en regardant le portrait.

- C'est bien ce que nous vous disions. Même si ça ne prouve pas grand chose car il a assez de sous-fifres pour ne pas se salir les mains. Pouvez-vous nous décrire celui qui vous a menacé?

- D'après ce portrait, il s'agit à mon avis de Sean O'Reilly familier de François-Marie, le grand Maître de la Loge et de Dolorès Ombrage qui avait fait enlever Sylvain pour empêcher les négociations avec les moldus du conseil de l'Europe. analysa Harry. Espionnant les deux côtés, il essaie pour le moment de reprendre l'organisation d'Ombrage en main.

- Peu importe! Ce n'était que quelques photos! J'ai fait au mieux pour mon enfant.

- Ces quelques photos comme vous dites étaient destinées à nuire au Survivant du monde sorcier. Vous vous doutiez que si on menaçait Sylvain de mort c'est que c'était important. Vous n'êtes pas stupide à ce point.

- ...

- Il sait maintenant qu'il peut vous manipuler et lui n'a pas les scrupules du grand maître de la Loge. Il n'en a aucun. C'est lui qui est responsable de l'explosion à Londres où il y a eu dix-huit victimes dont deux enfants. Et lorsque votre fils sera en sûreté avec nous ou à Poudlard, il s'en prendra à votre femme ou à votre intégrité physique pour vous obliger à lui obéir. Nous ne nus sentons plus en sécurité dans notre propre demeure, c'est pourquoi nous n'y sommes plus venus depuis plusieurs mois. Ça ne peut durer. fit Sylas d'un ton bref. C'est aussi la raison qui fait, Françoise, que ce n'est pas vous qui gérez le castel rose pendant cet été privant ainsi Sylvain de ses vacances et de la compagnie d'Aymeric.

- Vous qui avez l'air de tout savoir, Monsieur le comte, vous avez certainement une solution miracle? cracha l'ancien mangemort.

- J'ai tout au moins une proposition à vous faire. Soit vous assumez enfin vos erreurs et vous l'acceptez, soit je devrai me séparer de vous.

- Monsieur Sylas... gémit le vieux, reprenant le nom qu'il donnait à l'enfant qui venait avec son grand-père visiter l'hôtel. Il sembla se ratatiner sur le bord du fauteuil qu'il occupait.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ancien intendant et la pressa doucement pour le rassurer.

- Vous allez faire le serment inviolable que vous ne nuirez en rien, que vous ne révélerez rien qui se rapporte à l'Elu, à ses compagnons, à la Fratrie, à moi et à ma famille mais aussi à la vôtre, et vous allez vous engager à nous prévenir immédiatement de tout contact avec un de nos ennemis. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- Vous signez mon arrêt de mon mort!

- Pas plus que si vous lui obéissiez. Il n'a pas l'habitude de laisser derrière lui des témoins gênants.

Il se tourna vers sa femme. Ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux le découragea d'attendre une quelconque aide de ce côté, il allait devoir, au contraire, lui fournir des explications.

- Bien! je n'ai pas le choix!

- On l'a toujours.

- Vous savez très bien que si je ne le fais pas je perdrai tout ce que j'ai.

- Et vous devrez repasser tôt ou tard du côté sombre, c'est inévitable. admit Sylas.

- J'accepte donc.

- Ce n'est pas avec le comte que vous le ferez mais avec moi. intervint Harry. Il n'en sera que l'Enchaîneur.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, murmura l'homme accablé, mais en contrepartie engagez vous à protéger mon fils jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

- Ce n'est que juste. accepta Harry.

Face à l'Elu, il joignit ses mains aux siennes. Harry énonça les clauses du serment d'une voix claire et ferme. A chacune d'elles acceptée par Philippe, Sylas toucha leurs mains jointes de sa baguette et une chaine de feu rougeâtre surgit de celle-ci, s'enroula autour des mains des participants, restant en place et s'entrelaçant les unes avec les autres au fil des autres conditions du Serment. Enfin le père énonça la contrainte de protection, le dernier lien les enchaîna définitivement et s'éteignit.

- Comme convenu, nous allons emmener Sylvain en vacances, il reviendra juste avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Il serait mieux que vous lui révéliez qui vous êtes vous-même. Et juste ce que vous voulez lui en dire. Il n'a pas besoin de tout savoir.

Philippe quitta la pièce sans un mot.

- Monsieur le comte, j'aimerais vous suivre à Toulouse. Je voudrais m'éloigner un peu d'ici. murmura le vieux serviteur, gêné de cette demande faite devant sa fille.

- Sylvain vient rejoindre Aymeric chez nous, au bord de la mer, intervint Pierre-François. Vous y êtes le bienvenu, en tant qu'invité, précisa-t-il.

- Nous y séjournons aussi, précisa Draco.

- Si Monsieur le comte m'y autorise...

- Gauthier, vous n'êtes plus à mon service depuis longtemps même si nous sommes ravis de vous retrouver ici, aux côtés de votre fille, à chacun de nos séjours, vous pouvez enfin profiter de votre temps pour vous-même.

- Alors, c'est avec joie que j'accepte, Monsieur de Lauzun.

Sylvain vint les retrouver les yeux rougis, manifestement il avait pleuré. Il dit au revoir à sa mère pendant que son père posait deux sacs à côté de lui sans dire un mot. En mains, l'enfant tenait le vieux grimoire et un album photos qui paraissait lui aussi ancien, il fixa Harry dans les yeux avant de s'effondrer en larmes entre les bras de son grand ami. Ce dernier fixait Philippe avec rancune. Comment avait-il présenté les choses au garçon? Jim intervint avant que Harry prenne le mangemort à partie.

- Il est temps de rentrer. Aymeric nous attend. dit-il d'une voix calme. Tu partageras sa chambre, Sylvain. Il est impatient de te voir, il demande après toi depuis plus d'un mois.

Et ton grand-père vient avec toi. Il a besoin de vacances lui aussi.

- Françoise, nous vous le ramènerons deux ou trois jours avant la rentrée pour que vous puissiez la préparer ensemble. fit Sylas.

- Non! il ira à Poudlard directement. déclara son père. Ce n'est pas trois semaines qui changeront les choses.

- Dans ce cas, il te faut ton balai. fit Harry. Va le chercher.

Je ne comprends pas votre attitude, continua-t-il en se tournant vers le père. Pourquoi le priver de votre amour et de celui de sa mère.

- Je veux voir mon fils. Ton idée est ridicule. renchérit Françoise.

- Vous nous l'arrachez parce que je suis un mangemort. Je ne me contenterai pas des miettes que vous me laisserez. Je préfère en rester là. Il porte le nom d'une famille respectable de Sang-Pur, j'espère qu'il en sera digne.

- Françoise, donnez-nous de vos nouvelles. soupira Sylas d'un air excédé. Nous viendrons vous chercher si nécessaire. Il n'a jamais été question de vous priver de votre fils.

- Il part seulement quelques jours à la mer avec son meilleur ami, comme c'était prévu depuis des mois. Ne soyez pas inquiète et essayez de calmer votre mari. renchérit Hermione lorsque celui-ci eut quitté la pièce.

- Je vous remercie de votre compréhension, Monsieur Le Comte. Je vais mettre les choses au point avec lui. répondit-elle en serrant une fois encore son fils dans ses bras.

- Remerciez Monsieur Potter. Quant à moi, je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à vous faire pleinement confiance une fois encore.

- Je ne voulais pas vous nuire, je vous assure, et ça ne se reproduira jamais. Sois sage, mon chéri!

- Maman, je n'ai plus cinq ans! s'indigna-t-il.

- Il vous téléphonera régulièrement Françoise, j'y veillerai. conclut Harry.

oOo

Il était bien plus de minuit quand ils transplanèrent devant la bastide. La lumière sous le porche les accueillit, chaude, rassurante, symbole de ce foyer qui les attendait. Harry poussa un soupir de contentement que Pierre-François perçut. Il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras et de poser tendrement un baiser sur sa tempe. Quand Jim s'appuya contre lui pour réclamer sa part d'attentions, il passa son bras autour de sa taille et le serra, tout en posant sa tête contre la sienne.

- Contents de rentrer mes amours?

- Oh oui! Comme distraction il y a mieux que régler ce genre de problème, souffla Jim. C'était plutôt pénible.

- Encore plus pour le gamin! murmura Harry en désignant Sylvain qui discutait déjà avec Aymeric mais qui leur adressa un regard qu'ils jugèrent surpris en les voyant dans les bras de son futur directeur.

Il échangea avec ce dernier un regard entendu, il fallait expliquer la situation au jeune adolescent. Sylas et Draco se chargèrent de guider Gauthier à leur bastidon et de lui montrer sa chambre. Il s'installerait le lendemain.

Ils se retrouvèrent assis tous les trois avec les deux enfants, dans ce salon qui avait très peu servi depuis plus de cinq semaines qu'ils étaient là. Ils préféraient vivre à l'extérieur sur les terrasses. Comment expliquer à un garçon qui vous admire, sans le choquer, que non seulement vous n'aimez pas les femmes comme tout le monde mais les hommes et qu'en plus vous ne vous contentez pas d'un seul? Bien sûr il connaissait le pacte d'alliance qui unissait Hermione, Draco et Sylas et malin comme il est, il avait dû chercher dans les livres de magie de la bibliothèque de l'hôtel Saint-Maur... Bien sûr il le savait fiancé à Jim... mais avoir en plus pour amant son futur directeur...

Il avait presque le même âge qu'Aymeric. Ce fils que lui avait donné le capricieux destin. Père adoptif à dix-huit ans d'un enfant de onze. Lui! qui n'avait jamais eu l'exemple de parents aimants, qui n'avait que son instinct pour le conduire vers l'âge d'homme et en faire quelqu'un de bien! Quelle tâche. En était-il digne? Ay ne parlait pas de ses parents décédés dans des circonstances particulièrement douteuses. Par pudeur? Pour ne pas évoquer une vie heureuse qui lui manquait? Pour oublier une enfance d'indifférence ou de douleur? L'enfant était secret, franc, courageux jusqu'à la témérité. L'amour peut-il tout remplacer?

Il sortit de ses pensées et réalisa que tous attendaient son bon vouloir. Pas un regard qui ne soit fait de tendresse mais aussi d'attente... expliquer sans choquer et sans blesser ses amours.

- Sylvain, nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir chez nous, j'espère que tu t'y plairas. Je ne sais comment ton père t'as présenté le fait qu'il soit sorcier mais tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu veux, j'y répondrai au mieux.

Tu occuperas ici la même chambre qu'Aymeric. A côté de vous, il y a les chambres de Cloud et Justin, un peu plus loin celle des filles Lily et Sarah, la petite amie de Cloud qui nous quitte demain, en face la nôtre à Pierre-François, Jim et moi. Je sais que la situation peut te paraître étonnante mais nous nous aimons profondément et...

- Pa! Il est déjà au courant! l'interrompit une petite voix moqueuse.

Il regarda Aymeric d'un air incertain. Il l'avait appelé papa ce qui lui paraissait incongru en un pareil moment de doute et avait mis fin à son explication laborieuse. Etait-il à ce point pathétique qu'il avait volé à son secours?

- Nous nous téléphonons souvent et même nous nous écrivions. expliqua-t-il à ce jeune père qui se demanda pourquoi il n'était en rien au courant de ça.

- Oui, renchérit Sylvain, il utilisait les hiboux de l'école, c'est moins cher que le téléphone. Grand-père s'en occupait pendant que j'écrivais la réponse.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait jamais pensé à vérifier les factures de l'abonnement du portable qu'il lui avait offert, Gringotts se chargeait de payer toutes les notes dues y compris les moldues. Il tourna les yeux vers Pierre-François, incertain.

- Ay, montre ta chambre à Sylvain et ne réveillez pas les autres qui dorment. Demain matin, vous avez quartier libre. Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous pour l'entraînement si vous le désirez. Défense de descendre à la plage seuls! leur commanda l'aîné. Nous irons de toute façon après déjeuner.

- Tu as dis qu'on irait en Espagne. protesta Aymeric.

- J'y travaille. Ce n'est pas facile de trouver une réservation pour autant de monde en plein mois d'août. Laissez-moi un peu de temps.

- On fera du bateau alors?

- Oui! Promis! Maintenant au lit. fit Harry d'un ton ferme.

Dès que les enfants furent partis, à leur grand étonnement, Fanny vint leur demander si ils ne voulaient plus rien.

- Pas encore couchée? Que se passe-t-il? fit Pierre-François qui vit la jeune fille hésiter avant de lui répondre.

- J'ai vu Madame Hermione rentrer alors je suis allée voir si elle n'avait besoin de rien. J'ai voulu aussi aider le vieux monsieur à s'installer. Il pleurait! Il m'a fait tellement de peine. Il avait vraiment l'air désespéré.

- Je vais le voir. fit Harry. La famille Saint-Maur et sa fille faisaient sa vie.

- J'ai prévenu Monsieur Sylas et Lord Malefoy y est allé, il lui a donné un somnifère et il dort.

- Bon! ça attendra demain alors, fit Harry avec une grimace.

- Nous allons trouver une solution, mon amour. le tranquillisa Jim.

- Vous allez empiéter sur l'autorité de Sylas. leur rappela Pierre-François.

- C'est notre invité, non?

- Tout à fait, mon agneau, et c'est bien connu, nous devons pourvoir au bien-être de nos invités d'un jour pendant des décennies. se moqua-t-il. Bon! pour ce soir nous en avons fait assez. Si nous allions dormir?

oOo

Pierre-François s'agita dans le lit. Il avait froid, une impression de manque insupportable l'étouffait. Son fils... Où était son fils? son sourire d'enfant... ses yeux clairs qui riaient... Pourquoi ce regard émeraude qui le transperçait? Le regard de Lili... le regard de Harry! Avait-il rêvé ce bonheur? Il fit un effort pour tâter l'espace à côté de lui. Ce lit était glacé! Il y était seul! Il s'entendit gémir de désespoir. Seul! Encore! Toujours!

Il perçut un bruit qui lui sembla familier sans pourtant arriver à l'identifier. Qu'était-ce? Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette torpeur. Péniblement, il ouvrit un œil sur un oreiller creusé, sur des draps en pagaille, sa main tâta la place vide et froide. Qui l'avait désertée au petit matin? Quelle aventure, une fois de plus, ramassée au coin d'une rue, au hasard d'un bar louche? Relations physiques qui épuisaient son corps et laissaient son cœur indifférent... Mais cet amour qu'il sentait en lui? Ces yeux verts, ces yeux d'un bleu sombre? Un beau rêve, aussitôt enfui l'aube venue... Pourtant, c'était tellement réel! Quand...?

Il sentit le matelas se creuser de l'autre côté tandis qu'une voix tendre murmurait : « Tu es réveillé p'ti loup? » et qu'un parfum familier envahissait son monde de désespoir. Jim! Jim et Harry! ses compagnons! ses amours! comment avait-il pu les occulter même en rêve? Quelle reviviscence pénible! Le premier réveil sans eux blottis contre lui depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pourquoi? Ça avait suffit pour le plonger dans un monde cauchemardesque.

- Où est Harry?

- Fatigué des viennoiseries françaises, il a décidé d'apprendre à Didier comment faire les vrais pancakes anglais!

- Par Salazar! J'ai horreur de ces machins élastiques!

- Je crois bien qu'il est le seul avec Mione à les aimer. fit Jim complice. Je suis sûr que Didier aura prévu d'autres choses.

Il tendit les mains, ramena son agneau à lui et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Si Harry était habitué à ce trop plein d'amour, de passion qu'il avait et qu'il partageait souvent avec lui, ce n'était pas le cas de Jim. Il fut surpris de le sentir l'envelopper fermement de ses bras, se serrer contre lui encore plus, comme si il voulait qu'ils ne fassent qu'un, répondant ainsi à son attente mais de façon toute différente de Harry qui lui rendait son étreinte follement et l'embrassait avec une flamme aussi dévorante que la sienne.

- Un problème, amour?

- Un mauvais rêve, ma tendresse, où vous n'étiez pas à mes côtés et un réveil pénible dans un lit déserté.

- Oublie les vite! car nous ne serons jamais plus loin de toi et toi, jamais plus seul, ce que tu vas peut-être bientôt regretter. le taquina-t-il.

- Certainement pas. fit-il farouchement ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune.

- Je t'aime. murmura-t-il doucement.

- ...

- P'ti loup?

- Tu ne me l'avais pas encore dit, balbutia l'aîné ému.

- Je ne l'avais jamais pensé comme maintenant. fit Jim en posant son front contre le sien.

- Et alors les paresseux? Je vous attends moi!

- P'ti loup a fait un cauchemar! C'est ce qui l'a réveillé.

Pour Harry, cauchemar était synonyme de Voldemort, de meurtre, de sang, de souffrance... Il regarda vers Pierre-François avec inquiétude puis s'agenouilla sur le lit à côté d'eux enlacés, sans rien dire attendant qu'il se confie ... ou pas!

- J'étais de nouveau Lauzun avec ses souvenirs et ses peurs, je ne vous avais pas connus réellement, vous n'étiez qu'une illusion et la seule réalité était ma solitude après avoir rêvé notre vie actuelle.

- Nous sommes là! Quoi que tu fasses... lui fit-il avec un petit air moqueur, reprenant l'idée exprimée par son fiancé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il fit un geste vers Harry qui sourit et se lova contre lui en lui précisant, d'un air complice, que c'était juste pour un petit moment. Il se revit au tout début de leurs relations se glissant chaque matin dans leur lit pour un tendre câlin au réveil, leur disant la même phrase, les habituant doucement à sa présence dans leur vie, à son corps dans leur couche, à ses mains sur leur peau, s'apercevant par après qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes et que c'étaient eux qui l'enchaînaient jour après jour.

- Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans vous!

- C'est un peu comme ça qu'on voyait les choses, mon loup! confirma Harry avec cette expression tellement suave que pouvaient prendre ses yeux quand ils disaient : « je t'aime, toi, follement... » et qui le chamboulait.

Il caressa sa chute de reins, voluptueusement, maudissant ces galettes insipides et poisseuses de sucre d'érable qui le poussaient hors du lit.

- Il est temps de me lever, si je veux goûter tes pancakes avant qu'ils soient froids.

- Pierre-François, je sais très bien que tu as horreur de ça! fit-il ironique. Même sous ta forme d'animagus tu ne les manges pas! Nous avons fait des scones aux fruits aussi. poursuivit-il plus gentiment. Dépêche toi.

Il posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis se tourna vers Jim et embrassa doucement ses paupières avant de quitter à son tour le lit redevenu douillet de leur présence. De retour de la douche, il les trouva chuchotant, blottis l'un contre l'autre comme si souvent. Au regard qu'ils tournèrent vers lui, il sut qu'ils parlaient de son mauvais réveil et devina qu'il ne trouverait plus leur place vide en sortant du sommeil.

oOo

Les pancakes n'étaient pas meilleurs que d'habitude pourtant ils y firent honneur retrouvant l'Angleterre dans leurs assiettes, sauf Hermione qui ne les supportait plus depuis sa grossesse. Ils descendirent ensuite tous au sous-sol pour trier les photos trouvées chez le maître-chanteur. Harry unit sa puissance à celle de Pierre-François pour ouvrir une partie des coffrets à combinaison sans dégâts pendant qu'Hermione, Draco et Sylas se chargeaient des autres. Chaque cassette contenait des enveloppes de négatifs portant une date et un nom. Très vite ils s'aperçurent que les contenants correspondaient à des années différentes. Il y avait donc cinq ans que cette femme poursuivait sa lucrative activité. Si ils croyaient trouver dans les fardes l'adresse et les références de ses victimes ils furent déçu, ce n'était que la préparation de dossiers non encore concrétisés. Quand au carnet, c'était un livres de comptes.

- Qu'allons nous en faire? Nous brûlons tout? demanda Justin.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, fit Hermione. Ses victimes ont le droit de savoir qu'elle ne peut plus leur nuire.

- Il y a une quarantaine de personnes à retrouver et à prévenir. soupira Cloud.

- Ohé! les imbéciles heureux, quand vous aurez fini de vous admirer avec un air béat, vous reviendrez un peu avec nous? lança Sirius goguenard.

En effet, Jim, Pierre-François et Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, étaient plongés dans les photos de la soirée au Bora Club.

- On peut dire tout ce qu'on veut mais c'est une bonne photographe! J'aurai de jolis souvenirs, apprécia Harry en montrant à ses compagnons une photo qui les fit rire tous les trois.

Jim contemplait, songeur, un cliché qui montrait l'expression amoureuse de ses deux compagnons en le fixant, alors que Pierre-François avait en main une image d'eux dansant sur la musique gitane, le regard que posait son jeune agneau sur lui était plus que gourmand. Cela le fit rire. Ce que révélait le portrait était autre chose qu'un coup d'œil que l'on surprend, fugitif... Il tendit la main vers une seconde, les mains dans le creux des reins de Jim, il dansait l'air rêveur, joue contre joue.

- Harry! appela Dray avec un reproche dans la voix.

- Désolé! fit ce dernier en les rangeant pour les regarder plus tard. On va se partager la tâche. Nous sommes neuf et il y a quarante deux enveloppes, chacun cherchera cinq adresses? Cloud, Justin et Sirius seulement quatre.

Mélangeant les différentes années, il donna les enveloppes à chacun. Draco se leva pour aller chercher son portable ainsi que Cloud et Jim.

- Attention! il faut être prudent et déterminer à quel sujet le chantage est exercé. Inutile de renvoyer à son domicile, les photos d'un homme qu'on fait chanter pour son infidélité. fit Harry ironique.

On n'entendit plus pendant un long moment que les cliquetis des touches des claviers et les pages des annuaires. Ce sont les deux garçons qui les interrompirent pour l'entraînement. Pendant qu'ils rangeaient, Pierre-François vérifiait sa boîte mail.

- J'ai reçu des réponses d'Espagne et nous pouvons choisir entre deux hôtels sorciers l'un à Séville, l'autre à Grenade.

- Pourquoi sorciers? questionna Jim.

- Pour plusieurs raisons ma tendresse. Trouvez un hôtel convenable qui ait encore des chambres pour douze personnes et deux bébés au milieu du mois d'août en monde moldu, ce n'est pas évident. Pour y aller nous transplanerons directement, ce qui serait très délicat si ce n'est pas en monde sorcier. Enfin, je préfère que les autorités espagnoles ignorent notre présence qui sera immédiatement connue si elle est consignée sur les registres d'un hôtel.

- Pourquoi? s'inquiéta Cloud.

- Parce qu'ils savent que Harry est un sorcier important et que la très catholique Espagne ne nous voit pas d'un bon œil.

- Avec l'Italie et le Portugal, ils étaient les principaux opposants à l'accord avec le monde sorcier lors de nos négociations avec les représentants de l'Union Européenne. Et ton frère, p'ti loup?

- Dès septembre, nous rentrerons en Angleterre. Il le sait. Je ne crois pas qu'il se préoccupera de nous avant. O'Reilly c'est autre chose mais il a le réseau d'Ombrage à prendre en main et donc assez de soucis pour le moment. Il faut faire attention c'est vrai mais moins qu'en France parce que ce n'est qu'une villégiature de quelques jours alors qu'ici c'est chez nous et qu'il est important que notre retraite reste secrète.

Si vous veniez voir lequel vous préférez?

Ils se pressèrent autour de lui regardant les photos sorcières évoluer sur ce réseau web parallèle qui se développait de plus en plus. Pierre-François guettait du coin de l'œil les réactions de son agneau chéri qui avait exprimé l'envie de voir l'Andalousie.

- Grenade semble plus calme, Séville plus touristique si c'est possible. Ces hôtels ont de beaux jardins. Celui de Grenade est un ancien palais fait de ce mélange d'architecture arabe et espagnole si typique de l'Andalousie, bâtiments d'habitation articulés autour d'un grand patio avec une fontaine, il est situé en dehors de la ville mais ils ont une aire de transplanage dans la vieille ville. La table de celui de Séville qui est situé dans l'ancien quartier juif en pleine ville est très renommée. expliqua-t-il.

- Celui-là est très beau!

- C'est le Riad Inès à Grenade. Il est moins prestigieux que le Santa-Anna de Séville mais il est aussi plus raisonnable de prix. Ils nous proposent des suites de deux chambres pour notre trio et Teddy, puis pour nous et Lily, des chambres doubles pour les enfants et simples pour Sirius et Gauthier. Les horaires des repas sont assez souples et il y a un room service pour les gourmands... rit-il doucement.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes en disant ça?

- Pour rien mon agneau.

- On dirait que je passe ma vie à manger, grommela Harry mécontent tandis que Pierre-François, amusé, mêlait tendrement ses doigts aux siens.

- Je trouve qu'il est bien le Riad Inès, renchérit Jim en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient déjà dépensé depuis le début des vacances.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à aider Pierre-François à tenir leur comptabilité, lui, qui ne s'était jamais préoccupé de ça, avait été stupéfait de voir ce que coûtait leur train de vie actuel. Ils déboursaient largement plus que les rentrées de "L'Aigle Noir" et le traitement de directeur de Pierre-François réunis et si le coffre de ce dernier était très largement pourvu chez Gringotts, ce n'était pas une raison pour dépenser sans mesures. Il réalisait que les réserves s'épuiseraient vite si ils perduraient.

- Il a l'air calme et agréable. Le luxe n'y est pas tapageur, commenta Sylas. Je le trouve très bien.

- Bien. Adopté! fit Pierre-François en confirmant leurs réservations pour le mercredi. Voilà qui est fait! Nous pouvons aller nous entraîner maintenant.

oOo

- Que se passe-t-il? fit un jeune homme aux yeux noirs en se pressant dans les couloirs de l'hôtel Riad Inès.

- Je l'ignore. répondit son collègue.

- Il parait que nous allons recevoir quelqu'un de très important. renchérit une jeune fille brune toute menue qui les rattrapait.

- Le service des femmes de chambre vient de recevoir l'ordre de préparer deux suites et plusieurs doubles. confirma le second.

- De toute façon, nous allons le savoir, fit le premier en frappant à la porte du directeur.

Quand ils en ressortirent dix minutes plus tard, ils n'avaient rien appris de plus. Ils avaient supporté un discours, qu'ils avaient jugé interminable, de la chef du personnel, une anglaise qui les dirigeait d'une main ferme. Elle leur avait rappelé principalement leur devoir de confidentialité et les mesures de sécurité. Dans le bureau, il y avait aussi deux hommes qui semblaient être des aurors et c'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient le ministère s'occuper de leur clientèle.

oOo

- Il avait promis qu'on ferait du bateau!

- Nous arrivons Ay. Laisse Harry finir de discuter avec le grand-père de Sylvain.

- Ça fait un moment que ça dure! protesta l'adolescent.

- C'est important pour cet homme mais aussi pour ton ami. Essaie un peu de le comprendre et ne pense pas toujours et uniquement à toi. le gronda Pierre-François.

Aymeric lui lança un regard ulcéré avant de retourner vers Sylvain. Il les vit courir vers la mer et sauter parmi les vagues. Il se dirigea vers le même endroit avec Lily. Si il savait Aymeric bon nageur, il ignorait comment se débrouillait le petit parisien et ne voulait pas le perdre de vue. Il entendit un souffle derrière lui. Il se retourna Jim et Harry couraient sur le sable mouillé. Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'un enlaça sa taille, l'autre posa une main caressante sur sa nuque. Il les serra contre lui, heureux. Ils jouèrent au ballon dans l'eau avec les garçons puis enfin firent du bateau, avant de reprendre le petit sentier dans la pinède pour aller faire honneur au repas préparé par Didier.

oOo

Pourtant quelques heures plus tard, ils le descendirent de nouveau tous les trois. Les autres jouaient au ping-pong, regardaient la télévision ou simplement paressaient sur la terrasse. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sable. Jim et Pierre-François regardaient la boule rouge qui finissait de sombrer dans la mer, les plongeant peu à peu dans une semi obscurité. Harry vit Pierre-François s'étendre, creuser le dos, remuer les épaules puis ployer la nuque. Après l'entraînement, ils avaient joué au ballon, nagé puis il était resté longtemps immobile à la barre du zodiac, il devait souffrir. Si il ne portait plus les traces des flagellations que lui avait infligées le père de Cloud sur les ordres de son propre père, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des douleurs chaque fois qu'il était fatigué.

- Tu as mal, mon loup? fit-il en l'attirant contre lui et en passant tendrement la main de sa taille au creux de ses reins.

- En jouant avec Justin au beach-volley, je suis retombé trop lourdement sur le dos. répondit-il en frémissant sous la douce caresse de la bouche qui suivait maintenant sa colonne vertébrale. Jim... murmura-t-il.

- Oui, p'ti loup?

Mais seul un soupir répondit au jeune moldu qui échangea un sourire complice avec son amour dont les yeux l'appelaient. Il se glissa entre lui et leur amant, délaissant complètement ce dernier pour enlacer Harry et l'embrasser voluptueusement s'abandonnant lascivement contre lui. Ils roulèrent ensemble deux mètres plus loin. Puis, à genoux dans le sable, face à face, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement. Volontairement, ils offraient à l'aîné dans cette claire obscurité le spectacle de leurs corps nus et de leurs impudiques caresses.

Harry, le corps cambré, la tête rejetée en arrière, offrait sa virilité à la bouche experte de son homme. Lauzun le libertin, une fois de plus, se trouvait emmené par les deux plus jeunes sur le chemin d'une volupté inconnue qui repoussait ses limites. Le spectacle de leur nudité, de leurs gestes sensuels, le ciel et la mer derrière eux, leurs geignements, leurs soupirs rauques et le bruit des vagues, l'ensemble le bouleversaient... Harry avait tourné le visage, lui offrant l'envie d'être sien qui y était peinte. Son propre corps était en émoi avant même de les effleurer et son gémissement répondit au sien.

Jouant le jeu, il se leva et se déshabilla sans les quitter des yeux avec des gestes lents et provocants leur exposant son corps en pleine maturité et son désir avec fierté. Il voyait la même fièvre en eux et rit de les voir pris à leur propre piège. Il se laissa tomber à genoux contre eux, gémissant au contact de leur peau chaude et moite. Et sa bouche mordit, sa langue goûta leur épiderme iodé, ses mains fébriles coururent sur eux les faisant geindre de plaisir et il leur fit l'amour à grands coups de reins et de mots passionnés, de "Je t'aime" fous, ne se déclarant satisfait que quand il les entendit, chacun à leur tour, crier leur jouissance.

oOo

Jim blotti contre son flanc, Harry serré entre ses bras, il reposait fatigué mais repu et comblé. Quand le premier posa doucement ses lèvres sur son épaule, il l'entoura à son tour et les réunit dans une même étreinte avec un soupir heureux et une expression rêveuse.

- Où es-tu? lui demanda Jim.

- A "L'Aigle Noir".

- Tu m'expliques? fit Harry d'un ton sec.

Pierre-François sourit, Harry était de loin le plus possessif de ses deux agneaux, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il prenait même plaisir parfois à le provoquer comme en ce moment. Doucement, à tâtons dans le noir maintenant complet, il couvrit son visage de petits baisers légers, tendres...

- Réponds-moi! lui intima-t-il.

- Je me rappelais notre rencontre.

- ...

- Je ne devais pas passer au club ce soir là. Je dînais chez André et son compagnon mais, une fois encore, ils se disputaient. Dominique avait cru bon d'inviter un jeune comédien susceptible de me plaire. Ce n'était hélas pas le premier. En général, ils attendaient tous ce que je ne voulais pas leur donner et se contentaient rarement d'une nuit de sexe qui était ce que j'avais l'intention de leur offrir, j'étais donc plus que prudent. Il était beau, inculte et imbu de lui même. Il ne jouait certainement que dans des films muets car sa voix haut-perchée était des plus déplaisante. Je le trouvais agaçant et lourd. André l'a vu et a reproché à son ami de vouloir me caser à tout prix et avec n'importe qui. Le ton montait. J'en ai eu assez et je suis parti les laissant tous les trois. C'est ce qui m'a conduit au club.

Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai été prendre la température auprès de mon chef-barman. D'après lui, tout allait au mieux et il y avait du beau monde, des politiciens en goguette, mais aussi des proies intéressantes et d'un geste, il vous a désignés. J'ai vu un jeune homme fougueux au déhanchement sensuel perdu dans la danse et un éphèbe blond à la grâce nonchalante qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Ils étaient certainement ensemble.

Tu as levé les yeux, Harry, et tu les as plongés dans ceux de Jim et cet échange là je ne suis pas prêt à l'oublier. Il m'a bouleversé. C'était ça que je voulais. Je désirais que les mêmes regards pleins d'amour et de désir se posent sur moi. Je vous voulais! Déjà je savais que je n'avais pas envie seulement d'une nuit, d'une semaine, d'un mois de ce bonheur, de cet amour mais de toute une vie... fit-il rêveur. Je me suis approché, il fallait que je vous vois, que je vous touche. Je t'ai pris par la taille Jim et j'ai reçu un regard émeraude plein de colère. Par la barbe de Merlin, que tu étais beau en cet instant, mon doux amour. fit-il en posant sa joue contre celle de Harry.

Je suis resté là à vous contempler et quand tu es passé à côté de moi, j'ai réalisé que tu ressemblais beaucoup à James dont j'avais donné le prénom à mon tout petit. Je vous ai suivi des yeux jusqu'à votre table et à ce moment là, chose incroyable, un legilimens a essayé d'envahir mon esprit, j'étais tellement surpris qu'il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour élever une barrière. Sorciers! Le monde sorcier se rappelait à mon souvenir de bien étrange façon. C'est à cet instant que j'ai compris de qui j'étais tombé amoureux fou. Je t'ai vu discuter avec Malefoy et regarder de mon côté et même si ça n'a pas changé ton attitude, j'ai compris ta curiosité.

- ...

- ...

- Raconte encore! fit Harry en blottissant la tête dans son cou, comme un enfant qui réclame la suite d'un conte.

- Je vous ai observés toute la soirée, toute la nuit. Je vous ai vu danser la salsa puis la lambada et enfin il y a eu la musique tzigane. Vous auriez fait l'amour sur la piste, ça n'aurait pas été plus indécent que vos regards. Vous m'aviez mis le feu aux reins. Je devais vous approcher d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'ai demandé à mon barman si il y avait des habitués dans votre groupe. Ce n'était pas le cas mais un couple de clients réguliers connaissait le secrétaire d'état français qui vous accompagnait puisqu'ils avaient été le saluer. Je leur ai offert une bouteille de champagne et je leur ai demandé de me présenter. Ils n'ont jamais compris pourquoi.

Jim se mit à rire de façon moqueuse.

- J'avais envie de vous faire l'amour, pas de vous baiser, ça n'aurait pas suffit. Je voulais vous rendre heureux, vous combler et surtout que le lit ne soit pas vide à mon réveil comme lors d'une aventure sans lendemain.

- Ce n'était pas un peu présomptueux de vouloir nous satisfaire tous les deux?

- Si, indubitablement. Mais je crois que je ne m'en tire pas trop mal, fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Je ne me plains pas, fit Jim complice.

Une tendre caresse sur son poignet fut la seule réponse de Harry. Pierre-François se rembrunit. Il craignait toujours, malgré ses dénégations, que son agneau possessif, passionné mais impatient quoi qu'il en dise, se lasse d'attendre qu'il soit prêt à se donner à lui. Il ne cherchait plus à l'apprivoiser, semblant y avoir renoncé et c'était pire que tout. Il le serra contre lui d'un mouvement vif et emporté. Harry noua ses doigts aux siens, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser léger comme la brise marine et lui souffla, la bouche tout contre son oreille : j'attendrai. Il le devinait toujours, son doux amour.

oOo

- Tu ne les as pas trouvés?

- Ce n'était pas le moment de les déranger, railla Draco.

- Et ton père?

- Il faudra sans doute que ça attende demain.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a tendre-ami? demanda Sy en attirant son mari sur ses genoux.

- Je suis tombé sur une scène que je n'aurais pas dû voir et avoir surpris mon ami dans cette situation me met plus que mal à l'aise.

- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tout...

- Je ne suis pas arrivé à me détourner d'eux. Ils offraient à Pierre-François le spectacle impudique, provocateur, fascinant, de leurs préliminaires. J'étais tétanisé. C'est lui ensuite qui s'est déshabillé pour eux... J'avais l'impression d'être cloué au sol par l'érotisme qu'il dégageait.

- ...

- Je n'ai tourné les talons que quand il s'est laissé tombé à côté d'eux et qu'ils ont commencé à faire l'amour... jamais je n'avais imaginé Harry sous ce jour aussi charnel...

- Je croyais que tu le connaissais bien? se moqua doucement Sylas.

- Je le connais bien! C'est juste que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé comme ça.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- Oui je sais. fit-il penaud.

- Il est où le problème Dray?

- Il n'y en a pas!

- Tu riais toi-même de les voir après l'amour.

- Après! pas pendant!

- En fait, fit Sylas avec tendresse, tu t'en veux d'avoir jouer les voyeurs.

- Aussi! admit-il. Comment vais-je les regarder en face maintenant?

- Nous allons le savoir tout de suite, les voilà.

- Pas encore au lit vous deux? Et Mione?

- Non en fait je t'attendais... Mon père a téléphoné et veut que tu le rappelles même tard. Mione est allée dormir.

- Tu sais pourquoi?

- Non!

Harry s'éloigna pour aller téléphoner et Jim pour faire une tasse de café. Pierre-François se laissa tomber sur une des chaises avec une grimace.

- Tu as mal au dos? lui demanda Draco.

- Oui! répondit-il en se servant un verre de limonade.

- Je vais te donner un baume à mettre avant d'aller dormir.

Pierre-François regarda Dray avec perplexité, depuis qu'ils étaient remontés de la plage il évitait leur regard. Que se passait-il? Que lui avait appris son père? qu'allait encore affronter son agneau?

- Que se passe-t-il Dray?

- Mon père ne m'a rien dit.

Si le blond était un bon legilimens, il se défendait aussi plus que bien et le faisait de façon très discrète. Il hésita puis s'y décida. L'image qu'il vit directement dans l'esprit de leur ami l'étonna tellement qu'il en perdit toute concentration et se retira, mais c'était suffisant. Il eut un rire moqueur. Ainsi il était venu les chercher sur la plage et ce qui le mettait si mal à l'aise c'est ce qu'il y avait vu. Il préférait ça à une catastrophe dont Harry aurait encore souffert. Pourtant il était persuadé qu'il valait mieux que ce dernier ignore que son meilleur ami avait été témoin de son effeuillage.

- Ne fais pas la même tête avec lui! Il n'est pas idiot, il ne mettra pas plus de temps à comprendre que moi. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde!

Seul un regard penaud lui répondit.

- Même si tu y as trouvé du plaisir. ajouta-t-il goguenard. Que tu l'aies vu lui, peu importe, mais nous, ça ne lui plairait pas, il est trop possessif et trop jaloux. Merci ma tendresse, fit-il à Jim qui revenait avec une tasse de café.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda le jeune moldu.

- Draco est venu nous prévenir sur la plage que son père appelait Harry !

- Oh! fit Jim en regardant son amant les yeux ronds puis leur ami.

Le retour de Harry les ramena à des préoccupations plus sérieuses. Il avait sa figure des mauvais jours. Pierre-François l'attira vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

- Lundi, je dois rentrer à Londres. soupira-t-il.

- Nous rentrons... corrigea l'aîné. Combien de jours? et pourquoi?

- A cause des moldus espagnols et italiens. Je dois assister à une réunion de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers. Nos accords avec l'Europe moldue les avaient obligés début de cette année à revoir la Charte internationale du Secret magique signée en 1692 protégeant nos secrets, mais aussi les créatures magiques, les elfes, les centaures, les trolls, les vampires ainsi que les animaux comme les licornes, les dragons, les sombrals pour ne citer qu'eux. Les relations entre les ministres de la magie espagnol et italien et leurs homologues moldus se passent assez mal et remettent en cause nos accords. Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment.

- ...

- Cela prendra un ou deux jours je suppose.

- Ainsi nous en sommes arrivés à ce que nous redoutions. murmura Jim.

- Il semblerait, oui! L'intolérance mais aussi l'avidité des moldus mettent notre monde en danger. Si c'est sérieux nous demanderons une nouvelle réunion avec les représentants européens.

- ...

- Nous n'avions pas le choix pourtant. fit-il douloureusement.

- Tu sais bien que nous n'en avions pas d'autre, Harry. lui fit Sylas. C'était ça ou le conflit armé avec toutes les souffrances que nous connaissons déjà. Tu as bien fait.

- Devons nous annuler notre petit séjour en Espagne? demanda Pierre-François.

- Non, mon loup, non! fit Harry avec une caresse légère sur son poignet. Nous serons juste prudents pour qu'on ne nous identifie pas à l'extérieur de l'hôtel en tant que sorciers. Nous sommes tous familiarisés avec le monde moldu, nous serons noyés dans les touristes. Ce sera sans problème. Demain matin, il nous faut finir les recherches des victimes de chantage pour que je puisse transmettre la liste à Jimmy. Il s'occupera du reste.

- Il est temps d'aller se coucher alors. confirma Jim en s'appuyant contre Harry une main caressante posée au creux de ses reins.

Ce dernier le regarda étonné puis sourit en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de son fiancé apparemment pas contre un nouveau rapprochement, ce dernier en profita pour l'embrasser longuement. Pierre-François leva les yeux au ciel avec une mimique amusée et Jim lança un regard narquois à Draco qui ne savait plus quelle contenance adopter, il opta pour le masque sang-pur malefoyen ce qui fit rire le provocateur.

oOo

Pierre-François s'éveilla une fois de plus. On ne peut pas dire que la nuit était de tout repos. Il essaya de bouger, sans réveiller plus cette douleur qui le vrillait malgré la pommade de Draco qui le soulageait seulement pour une période de courte durée. Il échoua lamentablement.

- Tu souffres encore, mon loup. Attends, fit une voix tendre, je vais te masser avec le liniment et tantôt je demanderai à Lucius de passer.

- C'est juste l'affaire de deux ou trois jours, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu avais mal, on n'aurait pas dû hier sur la plage...

- Arrête, mon agneau, ça m'est déjà arrivé, ça passe toujours. essaya-t-il de le tranquilliser.

Dès qu'il eut fini de le soigner, il le prit dans ses bras pour le rendormir. Jim se blottit contre son flanc, il posa sa tête sur la sienne avant de sombrer.

Quand Harry se réveilla de nouveau, il faisait grand jour. Il se dégagea doucement de leur étreinte, caressa tendrement, afin de le rassurer, le visage de Jim qui avait gémit quand il l'avait poussé et descendit téléphoner. Il donna des instructions à Robert pour la journée. Les elfes et ceux du quartier général appelés en renfort pour l'occasion achemineraient à Grenade les bagages dès qu'ils seraient terminés. Il calcula les frais éventuels pendant leur absence, en discuta avec le majordome puis lui laissa la somme nécessaire. Enfin il en profita et examina les factures récentes pour les commandes passées par Didier. Quand il entendit des bruits de pas et de voix qui s'approchaient, il poussa un soupir de soulagement réalisant combien il était tendu. Il accueillit Lucius avec empressement. Devant une tasse de café, il lui raconta les flagellations mais aussi les viols répétés subis par Pierre-François, la gêne qu'il éprouvait dès qu'il se fatiguait et parfois, comme à ce moment-là, la douleur qui durait plusieurs jours ne lui laissant aucun répit.

- Qui l'a soigné jusque maintenant?

- Pendant son adolescence c'est Madame Pomfresh mais après, je l'ignore.

- Il avait quel âge lors des flagellations?

- Vingt ans.

- Ces crises de douleurs arrivent souvent?

- C'est la première depuis que nous sommes ensemble.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je crois qu'il n'y aura qu'une solution et il ne sera pas facile à convaincre.

- Il faut me convaincre de quoi?

- Bonjour Pierre-François. Laisse-moi d'abord t'examiner veux-tu que je puisse rassurer Harry qui m'a tiré du lit à sept heures du matin.

Il sembla à ce dernier que l'examen n'en finissait plus. Le visage sérieux de Lucius ne trahissait aucun sentiment, pourtant le soupir qu'il poussa n'était pas encourageant.

- C'est ce que je pensais. La circulation sanguine quand tu es fatigué se fait moins bien dans la moelle épinière parce que tes vaisseaux sont comprimés et en mauvais état. Parfois une inflammation se déclenche et t'occasionne les douleurs que tu ressens. Il suffirait de te donner un potion anti-inflamatoire mais ça ne fera que repousser le problème.

- C'est à dire?

- Dans l'état actuel des choses, tu peux à tout moment perdre la mobilité du bas de ton corps.

Harry regarda Lucius avec horreur, puis son loup avec amour.

- La solution? demanda ce dernier d'une voix blanche.

- Moi, je ne peux rien faire.

- ...

- Il faut que tu laisses Harry te soigner avec la magie elfique.

- Mais je ne suis pas un elfe. s'étonna celui-ci.

- Tu es son compagnon. A travers le bracelet.

- Tu as dit l'autre jour que si je sollicitais sa puissance magique pour soigner j'allais l'affaiblir.

- C'est ta seule chance.

- On va le faire.

- Explique moi mieux. demanda l'aîné d'une voix ferme.

- Vous allez mélanger vos auras magiques à travers le lien que crée entre vous le bracelet comme vous l'aviez fait sans même le réaliser pour soigner Draco puis Violaine.

- Jusque là rien de compliqué, commenta Harry.

- Par contre la dernière fois, Pierre-François, c'est toi qui a soigné, ici il faut que Harry le fasse et là est la difficulté puisque ça lui est tout à fait inconnu. Tu ne peux donc que compter sur sa faculté de perception et surtout sur sa puissance.

- Les dangers?

- On ne peut complètement écarter la possibilité que vos deux magies se rejettent ou se combattent.

- Et dans ce cas?

- Je l'ignore. Le risque que cela se produise est infime puisque vous l'avez déjà fait sans problème, au contraire vos auras devraient se reconnaître. Sans le réaliser, vous l'avez tenté deux fois.

- Il peut perdre une partie de sa magie?

- Oui.

- Et si je le soigne mal?

Lucius ne répondit pas et se contenta de les regarder.

- Etends-toi, amour. On va faire ça de suite avant que tu me trouves cent raisons pour fuir.

- Non!

- Vous devez le faire! intervint la voix calme de Jim qui semblait là depuis un moment.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que provoquerait, pour le monde magique, le fait que l'Elu perde la plus grosse partie de sa magie.

- Peut-être! Mais je sais ce que tu feras si demain tu venais à être paralysé. Tu t'estimeras un fardeau pour nous. Il n'est pas question de perdre notre bonheur. Alors tu n'as pas le choix. Toi aussi tu cours un risque si Harry te soigne mal.

- Tu dois le faire, mon loup. Pour toi d'abord, mais aussi pour Lily et Cloud, pour nous aussi. Je t'en prie. finit-il d'une voix brisée.

Pierre-François, déconcerté, regardait l'Elu, son amour si fier, si fort, pratiquement en train de le supplier, devant Lucius et Jim, de se laisser soigner pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur vie ensemble. C'est vrai que jamais il ne voudrait être une charge pour eux et que dans ce cas il préférerait s'effacer. Devait-il renoncer à ce bonheur sans même se battre? Jim était venu s'appuyer contre Harry et ils ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Ce furent les larmes qui se mirent à couler lentement des émeraudes le fixant qui emportèrent ses dernières hésitations. Du revers de l'index, il cueillit doucement une larme, la but d'un geste naturel puis sans un mot, se coucha sur le canapé que Lucius avait magiquement agrandi. Harry se plaça à genoux à côté de lui de telle façon à joindre son bracelet à celui de Pierre-François, posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa tempe et tous les deux firent monter leur puissance magique.

- Je vais te donner les instructions au fur et à mesure.

- Bien.

- Tu vas te concentrer et ne plus voir que son dos. Tu ne dois plus penser à rien d'autre. Tu fais le vide en toi et tu me dis quand tu arrives à percevoir les légères stries blanches sur le corps de Pierre-François qui sont les vestiges des coups reçus.

Jim était venu se placer à la tête de ce dernier pour l'encourager mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur son fiancé.

- Je les vois, fit-il d'une voix calme au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'attente.

- Bien! fit Lucius surpris de la rapidité de Harry à se concentrer.

- ...

- Monte ta puissance sans les perdre de vue. Redescends, redescends! s'affola-t-il en sentant la magie développée par l'Elu ce qui fit sourire Pierre-François.

- ...

- Voilà ça devrait-être bon comme ça. Transfère toute cette magie dans la pointe de tes doigts.

Bientôt les extrémités des mains de Harry furent entourés de la même brume opalescente que ceux du descendant des sindars quelques jours auparavant.

- Bien! Suis maintenant chaque sillon jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Je ne peux plus t'aider. C'est ici le plus difficile car il faut que tu ajustes ta puissance ni trop forte pour ne pas faire de dégâts collatéraux ni trop faible car elle ne soignerait pas complètement.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Jim suivait les gestes de Harry qui très lentement passait sur des sillons que lui ne voyait pas. Une heure passa sans qu'il s'interrompe. Lucius fit une grimace. Il n'arriverait jamais en une séance à tout enrayer. Les stries blanches guéries s'effaçaient et faisaient place à d'autres plus anciennes encore qui remontaient à la surface de la peau. Pourtant, patiemment le Survivant, les dents serrées, faisait disparaître les effets du calvaire subi par son amant. Naïvement, il avait cru que Pierre-François n'avait subi qu'une flagellation et qu'il avait cédé ensuite aux ordres de son père d'épouser la femme qu'il lui avait destinée. Manifestement c'était loin d'être le cas et il avait résisté longtemps avant d'obtempérer. Le visage de plus en plus grave, de plus en plus tendu, il le soignait mais son cœur étouffait sous la tendresse qui montait, mouillait ses yeux et bientôt il savait qu'il en perdrait sa concentration. Il essaya de se ressaisir. La main de Pierre-François unie à la sienne l'encouragea d'une douce pression qu'il lui rendit, il inspira profondément et poursuivit.

Ce n'est que presque deux heures plus tard qu'il s'arrêta satisfait mais épuisé étant enfin arrivé à faire disparaître toutes les marques blanches. Il en avait profité pour soigner des blessures plus intimes et plus anciennes encore occasionnées par les viols sauvages et répétés. Où avait-il trouvé la force, leur courageux amour, après tout cela, après la mort de son fils, de devenir de Lauzun le magnifique? Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le noir.

Ce fut Jim qui le premier réagit et étendit les bras pour rattraper le corps qui glissait vers le sol. Il leva un visage angoissé vers Lucius.

- Juste de la fatigue, trop de concentration, trop de magie utilisée, trop d'émotions, un repos de quelques heures devrait suffire à le remettre sur pieds.

- Bien!

Sans un regard pour leurs amis rassemblés autour d'eux depuis un moment, il le prit dans ses bras et le transporta dans leur chambre. Il l'étendit sur le lit et se coucha à ses côtés, bien décidé à attendre là son réveil. Harry gémit dans un demi-sommeil et se pressa contre lui.

- Jim...

- Je suis là, mon amour, je suis là.

- Je t'aime. murmura-t-il avant de se rendormir.

- Je le sais. J'en suis le premier surpris après cette relation unique que je viens de voir mais je suis sûr que tu m'aimes et je t'aime aussi, plus que tout.

Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps abandonné, posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Baiser léger pour ne pas le réveiller, baiser amoureux par besoin de le toucher, baiser pour se rassurer.

oOo

- Comment te sens-tu?

Pierre-François se releva avec précaution mais sans ressentir de douleur.

- Bien!

- Il m'a étonné, il est arrivé à se mettre en condition très vite, puis il a fait ça avec beaucoup de minutie. Il a dépensé une magie incroyable. Quand j'ai vu ce qu'il découvrait à faire peu à peu, j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait plusieurs séances. J'ai bien peur que deux ou trois heures ce soit insuffisant pour qu'il récupère.

- Et sa magie?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un problème, peut-être lui faudra-t-il un peu de temps avant de récupérer sa puissance maximale.

- Merci Lucius.

En fait, Pierre-François était pressé de retrouver Jim dont la réaction l'avait blessé. Dès le départ du ministre, il passa à la cuisine prendre un plateau de viennoiseries, deux tasses de café et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Il trouva son agneau, appuyé sur la tête du lit, le casque de son baladeur sur les oreilles et Harry endormi serré dans les bras. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Ça va, ma tendresse? fit-il

- Oui et toi? la douleur?

- Envolée. Tu veux du café?

- Merci.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ainsi?

- Je voulais le tenir dans mes bras, le sentir contre moi, l'emmener loin de ce qu'il avait lu dans ton dos en le guérissant et qui lui avait amené les larmes aux yeux...

- Je ne me suis pas aperçu de ça.

- Tu ne pouvais pas. Qu'a-t-il vu, amour?

- Harry a vu dans la mémoire de Draco l'image d'une flagellation.

- Je l'ai vue aussi dans la pensine.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, sourit Pierre-François, il a certainement supposé que c'était la seule. Ce n'était pas le cas, j'ai résisté presque un an enfermé au manoir des Vassier. Mac Dowell le père de Cloud était l'exécuteur du mien aidé de mon frère qui a assisté à tout cela sans un mot.

- Tu as dû détester ta femme.

- Moins que François-Marie.

- ...

- Au début oui, mais elle était autant victime que moi. Elle devait épouser un homosexuel notoire, partager sa couche et lui donner une descendance. Elle était d'une santé fragile et le rôle qui lui était attribué, celui d'une génitrice, ne lui convenait aucunement. Elle en est morte d'ailleurs.

- ...

- Nous avons fini par vivre en bonne harmonie comme frère et sœur si on excepte les nuits que j'ai dû passer avec elle pour donner un héritier aux Vassier. Si je ne l'ai jamais trompée, je n'ai pas réussi à aller plus loin que ce respect de la parole donnée et à créer un semblant de bonheur ou à lui donner du plaisir, pas plus que je n'en ai pris.

- Et ton frère?

- Nous avons été très proches jusqu'à notre entrée à Poudlard. Avant, nous vivions en vase clos. La découverte du monde extérieur nous a séparé peu à peu. Je m'ouvrais aux idées autres que celles qu'on m'avait inculquées, lui non. Puis est venu le moment où il a compris mes penchants et mon attirance pour les autres garçons. Il n'a rien eu de plus pressé que d'aller le raconter à notre père devant Mac Dowell, à partir de ce jour je n'ai plus eu de repos.

- ...

- Après la mort des Potter et la disparition de Harry, à plusieurs reprises j'ai pensé mettre fin à ma vie, chaque fois quelque chose m'a retenu. Aujourd'hui, je ne le regrette plus, fit-il en amenant le dernier morceau d'un croissant devant le bouche de Jim.

Celui-ci sourit avant de le manger puis de libérer une main pour boire son café. Ils finirent de déjeuner en silence. Pierre-François ôta le plateau et s'installa appuyé contre Jim, profitant simplement de leur présence. Il somnolait depuis un moment, rattrapant sa mauvaise nuit, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Aymeric et Sylvain venaient aux nouvelles. Le premier, inquiet, ne quittait pas des yeux son paternel adoptif ; le second tenait en main le fameux manuscrit et l'album trouvés dans l'hôtel Saint-Maur.

- Il va aller mieux?

- Mais oui mon grand, dans une ou deux heures il sera bien, peut-être un peu moins puissant ces prochains jours mais personne ne s'en apercevra.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si il lui arrivait quelque chose.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, Ay, et si un jour c'était le cas, nous serions là Jim et moi, pour toi et Sylvain.

- Pourquoi mon père ne m'a-t-il pas dit qu'il était sorcier? demanda ce dernier.

- Parce que quand il était jeune, il a fait une erreur de jugement et adopté les idées que son père lui a inculquées sans chercher si elles étaient justes ou non et maintenant il en a honte.

- Il a suivi Voldemort et est devenu mangemort. C'est ce que je t'avais dit! s'exclama le jeune serpentard.

- C'est exact, mais ensuite il a réalisé son erreur et il lui a fallu beaucoup de courage pour ne pas continuer dans la mauvaise direction. expliqua Pierre-François.

- Pourtant il a fuit! Ce n'est pas très valeureux! soupira Sylvain.

- Il est parfois plus difficile de partir que de rester. Il a perdu tout contact avec sa famille, ses habitudes, le monde sorcier et lui un sang-pur a dû apprendre à vivre et à travailler comme un moldu. Ne le sous-estime pas.

Montre ce que tu nous apportes.

- Je les ai trouvés dans le même secrétaire où j'avais découvert la baguette. Il y a plein de tiroirs secrets.

- ...

- Voilà la photo qui te ressemble! termina-t-il en tendant l'album ouvert à Pierre-François.

Celui-ci resta étonné devant l'ancien portrait en couleurs déjà d'un sorcier aux cheveux longs bouclés et au regard enjoué et vif, d'un bleu très clair, il semblait plus âgé que lui. Plus qu'une vraie ressemblance, c'était une impression familière que rendait le cliché, en dessous un prénom et une date : Gellert – 1935. Ainsi, c'était là le portrait de son arrière grand-oncle, Gellert Grindewald. Rien en ce visage beau et aimable ne trahissait les folles ambitions, les méfaits perpétrés, les crimes commis.

- Albus avait raison, il avait un regard étonnant, bien loin de sa nature. fit une voix calme et claire à leurs côtés.

- Tu es déjà réveillé! s'exclama Jim. Comment te sens-tu?

Harry regarda avec plaisir les quatre visages qui attendaient son éveil. Il se rappelait avoir voulu, avant sa rencontre avec eux, fonder une famille élargie avec ses amis. Quelle utopie! Il les adorait mais ils avaient leur vie et chacun créait la sienne, ils auraient toujours une très importante place dans son cœur mais sa famille à lui c'était eux, ses amours et ces enfants que le hasard avait mis sur son chemin.

- Je vais bien! fit-il en embrassant doucement son fiancé. L'impression d'être un peu mou, mais ça va. Et toi? acheva-t-il en se tournant vers l'aîné.

- Plus de douleur. C'est parfait.

La joie qui inonda ces traits disait assez la peur qu'il avait eue pour lui et le soulagement qu'il ressentait.

- Il avait donc cinquante deux ans au moment de la prise de cette photo. Et le reste? fit-il en désignant le manuscrit.

- Nous n'avons pas encore regardé.

- C'est un journal intime qui appartient à Gellert Grindelwald et commence en 1899, il y a cent ans, il contient des pages avec des poches en papier de soie et des papiers dedans, précisa Aymeric, mais ils sont blancs et ne répondent pas au revelio.

- Si je comprends bien vous avez déjà fait votre petite enquête, se moqua-t-il gentiment tout en prenant une feuille de papier vierge et en tendant une à Pierre-François.

Tous les deux avec leurs baguettes essayèrent différents sorts de révélation sans succès. Après avoir épuisé les sortilèges de magie blanche et noire, ils se concertèrent du regard.

- A quoi penses-tu, mon agneau?

- Si ce sont des lettres d'amour, elles proviennent très certainement d'Albus et, comme je le connais, elles ne sont lisibles que par Gellert. Je me rappelle avoir lu dans un vieux grimoire de la réserve à Poudlard un sort de verrouillage qui permet de dissimuler à tous le contenu de lettres, de contrats qui ne peuvent être lus qu'avec le mot convenu.

- Le sort sigillum palinodia, confirma Pierre-François. J'en connais la formule mais encore faut-il avoir le mot d'ouverture.

- Essaie le mot citron ! suggéra Harry.

- Non !

- Suçacides ?

- Non plus !

- Sorbet citron?

La feuille de papier se couvrit immédiatement d'une écriture fine et régulière, légèrement penchée. Pierre-François le regarda avec étonnement, il s'était attendu à une longue série inutile de mots et à un échec au bout mais Harry semblait connaître son mentor bien mieux qu'il ne le supposait. Ils se penchèrent ensemble sur la lettre. L'en-tête "Mon amour" fit hésiter l'élève d'Albus, lire cette missive lui semblait une trahison. Il la replia sans aller plus loin et regarda ses compagnons. Pierre-François caressa doucement le bracelet lien qui les unissait.

- Tu veux la lire seul? demanda Jim.

- Je ne veux pas la lire du tout. fit-il en secouant la tête.

- Voyons le journal ! murmura le descendant des elfes.

"16 octobre 1899.

Je me décide à écrire dans tes pages, journal, mais c'est à lui que je vais m'adresser, lui qui t'a offert à moi, lui à qui je confiais tout depuis plus de deux mois, lui mon amour, mon âme, ma moitié... Qu'il me manque depuis ce tragique accident qu'a été la mort d'Ariana, comment en sommes-nous arrivés Abdelforth et moi à échanger des sorts impardonnables? Il n'a pas supporté de découvrir son frère amoureux d'un garçon et encore moins de moi, nos idées n'ont été qu'un prétexte pour justifier sa colère!

Et moi, comment me suis-je retrouvé mêlé à cette querelle fraternelle ? Même si j'avais été blessé par toutes les horreurs que j'ai entendues, jamais je n'aurais dû sortir de mes gonds. Et me voilà, ici, dans cette France inconnue, accusé des pires atrocités et dans l'impossibilité de rentrer en Angleterre. Pourtant il y a pire...

Notre pauvre Ariana, notre tendre complice de la première heure, elle qui protégeait notre amour s'est retrouvée entre ses deux grands frères. Pourquoi, petite fée, a-t-elle voulu s'interposer? Nous avons fauché ses quinze printemps, sa joie de vivre, son regard innocent ... Je me suis enfui horrifié. Même si ce n'est pas mon sort de mort qui l'a touchée, je me sens aussi coupable que lui.

Une seule fois, j'ai senti ses bras autour de moi en presque deux mois, pendant ces quelques heures passées ensemble dans ce monde moldu que j'abhorre et où nous étions perdus. Depuis la rentrée, quelques lettres dont le mot de passe me rappelle le moment dans ce salon de thé de la rue Rivoli devant un sorbet acidulé que je ne voyais pas, trop préoccupé de ses yeux, de sa bouche, de ses mains que je désirais sur mon corps... Ensuite cet hôtel miteux où je lui ai appartenu pour la première fois. Regards méprisants, velours rouge mité, odeur de moisi, ressorts grinçants et draps douteux que j'ai oubliés contre lui. Puis dépouillé de lui par la séparation sans savoir quand nous nous reverrons mais plus fort de ses "je t'aime" et de son serment...

En attendant sa présence, je vais continuer de rêver de ce programme que nous avons mis au point ensemble pour sauver le monde sorcier et que je lui ai juré de réaliser coûte que coûte. Je lui parlerai à travers toi journal, lui racontant jour après jour mes idées, mes journées, mes humeurs..."

La page de garde finissait par ces mots et le journal commençait par : "Albus, mon amour".

Harry referma le journal atterré. Albus pour protéger son frère, la réputation de sa famille mais aussi la sienne avait laissé courir les rumeurs accusant Gellert de la mort de sa sœur et malgré cela, il était devenu l'amant de ce jeune homme de seize ans perdu dans un pays inconnu et lui avait fait des promesses et certainement des serments qu'il n'avait pas tenus.

- Harry, il n'avait que dix-huit ans... tenta de justifier Pierre-François.

- Admettrais-tu cette raison si demain, malgré mes mots d'amour, je te laissais? Gellert lui n'en avait que seize.

- Nous ne savons pas ce qui les a éloignés l'un de l'autre... Albus n'a jamais cessé de penser à lui puisqu'ils sont restés en contact jusqu'à la fin. Ne juge pas sans savoir. Il est évident que Gellert était très amoureux mais rien ne dit que la réciproque n'était pas vrai. Ton mentor a reconnu avoir fait bien des erreurs peut-être pensait-il à cela aussi. De toute façon, ça ne change en rien le parcours du mage noir Grindelwad.

- Il est presque l'heure du repas, les interrompit Jim. Nous n'avons pas terminé la recherche des adresses des victimes de chantage et j'aimerais passer notre après-midi à la plage avant le départ en Espagne puis en Angleterre.

- Il faut aussi faire nos valises. précisa Harry.

- Vous pouvez sortir ce que vous voulez emporter et les elfes se chargeront de les mettre dans nos sacs.

- Bien! apprécia Jim ce qui fit sourire ses compagnons qui le savaient incapable de plier correctement des vêtements dans une valise.

- Les garçons vous le ferez avec Marine avant d'aller à la plage. Fanny aidera Gauthier. fit Pierre-François en sortant de sa garde-robe les tee-shirts choisis.

- Je vais transmettre à Jimmy les dossiers avec les adresses que nous avons déjà, les autres attendront notre retour. J'ai prévenu Pierre et la DST est allée interroger notre photographe très officiellement sur les photos parues. Elle se tiendra tranquille un moment. fit Harry en composant le numéro sur son portable.

La discussion téléphonique se prolongeait et si Harry ne répondait que par monosyllabes son interlocuteur semblait plus bavard. Il ne pouvait manquer les coups d'œil de plus en plus insistants de ses amours. Aussi reçut-il un double regard noir et coléreux lorsqu'il susurra un "Oui, chéri, tu as raison". Il esquiva la main de Jim qui se tendait vers le portable.

- Pourquoi je t'appelle ainsi? Pour faire bouillir les deux jaloux qui sont devant moi et qui estiment ma conversation avec toi trop longue.

- ...

- Oui! bien sûr que c'est pour ça que je prends mes distances!

- ...

- Mais non, je n'ai pas changé, mes amis restent mes amis et le resteront, mais j'ai des comptes à rendre maintenant. se marra Harry en tenant à distance un Jim rageur.

- ...

- Oui, tu peux passer prendre les dossiers demain, Robert sera au courant et on se voit au ministère lundi.

- ...

- Arrête Jim! tu es ridicule! fit-il à ce dernier quand il eut raccroché. Que pouvais-tu critiquer avant que je vous taquine en l'appelant "chéri"? Il me racontait son emménagement avec Jimmy et les cours qu'il a choisis à l'université, rien d'anormal quand on est amis... Si?

- ...

- Et je n'ai pas à les renier parce que vous êtes possessifs.

- Certainement non! mon agneau. répondit Pierre-François en lui tendant une main que Harry s'empressa de saisir en lançant un regard interrogatif à son fiancé qui vint les enlacer en soupirant.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à la plage comme l'avait souhaité Jim, nageant, faisant du bateau et jouant avec les enfants. Ils y restèrent tard profitant jusqu'au dernier moment de cette douce quiétude. Ces quelques jours en Espagne qu'ils avaient voulus, maintenant, ils les appréhendaient. Il avait suffit d'un coup de fil de Lucius pour les replonger dans le monde sorcier et ses soucis.

Il leur avait rappelé que la rentrée approchait et avec elle leur retour en Angleterre, la lutte de la Fratrie contre La Loge et O'Reilley, la réalisation de la prophétie, le combat de l'Elu pour la protection de leur monde, le début de leurs études à Cambridge, l'organisation du tournoi des trois sorciers et la venue des deux écoles rivales mais aussi plus personnellement leur emménagement à Poudlard, leur emploi de professeur et leur nouvelle vie de tous les jours.

Une année qui s'annonçait riches en évènements, en soucis mais Harry voulait avant tout qu'elle consolide leur union et il ferait tout pour ça.

oOo

- Alors, fit Juan le garçon aux yeux noirs, on sait enfin qui c'est?

- Non! Les femmes de chambre sont en train de ranger les bagages apportés par quatre elfes de maison et d'après elles il s'agit de personnes jeunes et possédant des vêtements luxueux aussi bien sorciers que moldus.

- Il y a aussi deux tout jeunes enfants et deux plus grands, renchérit Dolorès la jeune fille toute menue. J'ai reçu l'ordre de mettre dans la chambre de ces derniers une console de jeux, les jeux qui vont avec et dans celles des bébés un lit de poupée pour coucher celle qui était dans les bagages et un porteur pour le garçonnet.

- Ils sont aux petits soins! c'est la première fois que je vois ça!

- Surtout que c'est la Walters qui m'en a donné l'ordre. Elle semble particulièrement concernée par la chose et elle n'a attribué à leur service que des personnes sachant parler anglais, ainsi que les aurors qui prendront leur service demain matin une heure avant leur arrivée, j'ai vérifié. poursuivit Dolorès.

- Donc ils sont anglais ou américains. Et les elfes?

- Ils n'ont rien dit, certainement tenus au secret. Par contre ils étaient soignés, bien habillés et souriants, ce qui est rare.

- Tout l'hôtel fait des paris sur l'identité de ces clients.

- Plus que quelques heures à attendre...

oOo

Ils transplanèrent en fin de matinée dans le sas de réception de l'hôtel. Etrangement, il y avait plus de personnel à cet endroit que d'habitude, les uns et les autres trouvaient tous les prétextes pour y traîner. De jeunes sorciers apparurent d'abord, l'un avait des cheveux très blonds et portait un bébé, le second aux yeux noirs aurait pu être espagnol, il soutenait un monsieur âgé, une jeune femme brune souriante complétait le groupe, ensuite ce fut un sorcier, la quarantaine aimable, le regard pétillant de malice qui servait de transplaneur d'escorte à deux jeunes gens qui apparemment n'avait pas l'âge pour se déplacer seuls, enfin survint un groupe composé d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus et d'un noir aux yeux verts, d'un beau sorcier qui portait une petite fille d'environ trois ans et de deux jeunes garçons d'une bonne dizaine d'années. Le directeur de l'hôtel accompagné de Madame Walters vint au devant d'eux.

- Monsieur Potter, quel honneur de vous accueillir parmi nous!

Un certain vent de stupéfaction soufflait sur le personnel du "Riad Inès". Ainsi les clients tellement attendus n'étaient autres que le Sauveur du monde sorcier britannique, le Survivant, l'Elu, et son entourage. La situation actuelle en Espagne justifiait amplement les précautions prises. Seul un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et aux nombreuses taches de sons affichait un sourire satisfait. Ses collègues lui devaient une petite fortune et ça le dédommagerait des quolibets subis toute la semaine à cause de ses idées soi-disant farfelues.

Ils passèrent quatre jours de rêves. La curiosité insatiable de Harry qui n'avait jamais vu du monde moldu que Little Whinging, le square Grimmaurd, la gare de King Cross, le quartier de la banlieue de Londres où se situait la maison d'Hermione, Stratford-upon-Avon où il sortait avec Jim et enfin un peu de Paris ainsi que du Cap d'Agde, ravissait ses compagnons. Il semblait aussi émerveillé devant les jardins andalous et arabisants, devant l'Alhambra de Grenade ou la Giralda de Séville que Sylvain et Aymeric. Le fait que Jim et Pierre-François parlent espagnol facilitait leur séjour et les excursions.

La table de l'hôtel était délicieuse et ils découvraient avec joie la cuisine relevée espagnole. Les jardins de l'hôtel étaient splendides et incitaient à la flânerie.

Ooo

C'était la veille de leur départ et aussi celle de l'assomption très fêtée en Andalousie, ils déambulaient à travers les rues du quartier traditionnel pour rejoindre la feria de la plaza Santa-Maria. Le lendemain une grande procession était organisée et la vierge serait promenée dans toute la ville, mais le 14 août était réservé aux chants et aux danses. Ils avaient décidé d'aller assister à une démonstration de fandango, de séguedille et de flamenco. Le fond de l'air était doux et la liesse ambiante mettait de la joie sur les visages, nos touristes sorciers avaient comme tous le cœur léger.

Harry adorait leur séjour et les richesses découvertes. La civilisation islamique se retrouvait en tout, dans les noms, dans la cuisine, dans chaque ruelle, dans l'architecture très fortement marquée par les musulmans pendant plus de sept siècles. La domination de Grenade avait cessé en 1492 mais la présence musulmane avait perduré jusqu'en 1609. Quatre siècles de chrétienté et d'inquisition n'avaient pas réussi à faire disparaître les influences trop profondément ancrées.

Il avait été frappé de voir que sous toutes les latitudes les ambitions se traduisaient toujours de la même façon. La très célèbre inquisition avait réprimé avec excès les actes qui s'écartaient d'une stricte orthodoxie comme le blasphème, la fornication, la bigamie, la pédérastie et combattu l'hérésie des judaïsants, mais aussi établi en 1556 la délivrance des "certificats de propreté du sang". Cette mesure était destinée à bouter hors d'Espagne les Maures, les juifs et enfin les protestants. Les sorciers, les homosexuels n'avaient pas été épargnés. Les dénonciations étaient légions puisqu'une partie des biens était attribuée au dénonciateur, l'autre allant grossir les richesses de l'église catholique espagnole. L'inquisition avait été abolie une première fois avec la conquête du pays par Napoléon en 1808, puis définitivement par la reine Marie-Christine en 1834, pourtant l''influence sous-jacente des extrémistes de l'église se faisait encore sentir et la chasse aux sorciers n'était pas obsolète.

A leur arrivée, il avait discuté longuement avec le propriétaire de l'hôtel et ensuite toléré, pour la sécurité des siens, la présence à leurs côtés des deux aurors chargés de leur protection. Il leur avait demandé de veiller sur les enfants plutôt que sur celle des adultes capables de se défendre. Pour un entretien informel, il devait rencontrer le lendemain matin le ministre de la magie espagnol qu'il retrouverait lundi lors de la conférence à Londres.

Mais, pour le moment, il découvrait les ruelles de l'ancienne ville avec ses compagnons et ses amis, la petite main de Lily serrant la sienne.

Ils s'assirent à une des terrasses improvisées pour la feria devant les bars espagnols et commandèrent un grand verre de sangria ou de horchata pour les plus jeunes cette boisson sucrée traditionnelle introduite par les maures, faite à base de jus de chufas appelées aussi amandes de terre. Sur des tréteaux, huit danseuses dont deux fillettes d'une dizaine d'année tapaient des talons sur les rythmes enlevés du fandango joués par un guitariste. Pendant plusieurs heures, Harry se plongea dans cette musique exceptionnelle qui renferme "les trois mémoires de l'Andalousie, mêlées de façon inextricable : la musulmane, savante et raffinée ; la juive, pathétique et tendre ; la gitane enfin, rythmique et populaire" (1).

Le flamenco était jusque il y a peu réservée aux adultes en tant que danse de l'amour, appelée ainsi suite aux mouvements collés et à la vivacité des gestes effectués. Il fut captivé par la farruca, traditionnellement une danse masculine, exécutée avec maestro par un jeune danseur qui devait avoir son âge, bouleversé par une ballade triste où la profonde sensibilité musicale des Gitans s'exprimait racontant leur éternel exil sur fond de guitare flamenca, touché aux larmes par un chant aux accents déchirants où l'on découvrait toute l'influence des berceuses des mères juives.

Si Jim avait quelque peu froncé les sourcils en voyant l'admiration dans les yeux de son fiancé pour le danseur de farrucca, Pierre-François découvrait avec passion la sensibilité du jeune compagnon qu'il s'était choisi. Jamais il n'admettrait, par respect pour son second agneau qu'il aimait profondément, qu'il se sentait plus en harmonie avec le jeune sorcier mais le bracelet elfique qu'il avait passé au poignet de ce dernier le trahissait.

Il était tard lorsqu'ils reprirent le chemin de l'hôtel, les plus jeunes au milieu des adultes. Teddy dormait dans les bras de Sylas, Draco enlaçait Mia. Le vieux Gauthier fatigué s'appuyait sur Sirius. Les deux aurors suivaient de près. Désignés parce qu'ils parlaient anglais, ils avaient accepté cette mission comme une corvée nécessaire, estimant que le Survivant faisait preuve de bien de légèreté en venant en Espagne en pareil moment. Depuis quatre jours, ils avaient vécu avec eux, avaient surpris les secrets de leur vie familiale et intime et avaient changé d'avis sur bien des points. Ils avaient été de suite intégrés au groupe, ils partageaient leurs repas, leurs distractions et étaient considérés comme des amis. Ils avaient eu, une fois rentrés dans leurs suites, de longues discussions politiques avec eux, s'apercevant avec stupéfaction que les autres mondes sorciers ne connaissaient rien de leurs problèmes.

Le jeune Elu les écoutait mais aussi ses compagnons et ses amis. Très vite ils avaient parlé de leur envie de former un groupe semblable à la Fratrie anglaise dont les exploits étaient relayés par la presse sorcière, très vite ils avaient compris sans que ce soit dit que Harry en était le dirigeant et que les autres en étaient les premiers membres. Ils avaient à leur tour appris la situation en Angleterre, leur lutte contre la Loge sorcière, Ombrage, la présence de Gellert Grindewald, ce qui attendait l'Elu et son entourage à leur retour à Londres.

Ce soir, Harry n'avait pas envie de discuter. Ce qui le gênait le plus depuis le début de leur séjour, c'était la distance qu'il était obligé de mettre entre lui et ses compagnons, ne retrouvant leurs tendres gestes que la nuit, une fois les portes de leur suite refermées enfin sur eux et les aurors partis dormir. Il savait qu'il devrait en faire autant en monde sorcier anglais et la perspective ne le réjouissait pas.

La sangria, cette traitresse, l'avait transporté dans un monde un peu flou, cotonneux où la seule réalité était ses deux compagnons. Dès qu'ils atteignirent leur suite, il attira son fiancé contre lui avant même que les aurors aient vérifié leur appartement comme tous les soirs. Jim lui murmurait des mots tendres en souriant, laissant à Miguel et Domingo le temps de s'assurer que nul n'avait piégé leurs chambres pendant que Pierre-François couchait sans la réveiller leur petite Lily. Quand il revint dans leur salon, il eut un petit rire en voyant la scène, ce qui attira son attention sur lui.

- Mon loup!

- Il me semble que tu as bu un peu trop ce soir, commenta-t-il tendrement. C'est la première fois que je te vois dans cet état.

- Viens! appela-t-il en tendant la main.

- Nous avons fini, il n'y a pas de problème, ni chez les enfants, ni chez vous. Nous allons vérifier la suite des Malefoy-Van Neeren. A demain. fit Miguel le plus jeune des policiers.

- Oui, nous descendrons à neuf heures pour déjeuner avec le ministre de la magie,

- Nous y serons.

Avant de sortir, Domingo se retourna. Le Survivant, serré dans les bras de ses amants, embrassait Pierre-François avec passion. Doucement, il referma la porte sur eux pour ne pas les déranger tout en pensant qu'il ne comprenait ni leurs sentiments ni leur relation et il se mit à penser à sa femme qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis cinq jours.

oOo

Harry ouvrit les yeux péniblement, se traîna dans la salle de bain, aspergea sa figure d'eau froide avant de se regarder et de se faire peur. Etait-ce bien lui ce visage hagard aux yeux injectés de sang? Il fouilla la poche secrète de son sac et en sortit une petite fiole qu'il avala d'un coup. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il voyait plus clairement ce qui l'entourait. Il se rappelait vaguement la sollicitude de ses compagnons, les mots rassurants de Jim, la main fraîche de Pierre-François qui soutenait son front pendant qu'il était penché au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes et rendait cette fichue sangria. Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil et, la tête renversée sur le dossier, yeux fermés, pensa au spectacle qu'il leur avait offert.

Une main se posa sur son genou, apaisante.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ça m'est arrivé aussi, rappelle-toi la soirée à Poudlard.

- ...

- On va prendre une douche puis on réveille p'ti loup?

- Quelle heure est-il?

- Presque quatre heures.

- Après ce début catastrophique, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait envie de ça en pleine nuit.

- Harry, ce n'est pas le fait que tu aies bu trop un soir qui changera le regard amoureux qu'il pose sur toi. C'est notre dernière nuit ici. Viens.

Un peu plus tard, deux corps nus se glissaient tout contre Pierre-François qui ouvrit un œil et referma ses bras sur eux, surpris de les sentir encore chauds et humides de leur douche, excités de s'être lavés mutuellement. Une bouche qui cherchait la sienne, une autre dans son cou lui contèrent mieux que des mots ce qu'ils venaient partager avec lui.

Pierre-François s'éveilla bêtement heureux, on aurait pu même dire euphorique. Il resserra son étreinte autour de ses amours blottis contre lui, réveillant à moitié Harry au passage. Dans son esprit, la nuit dernière avait scellé leur union. Ils auraient pu faire l'amour seuls sous la douche, il n'en aurait rien su, ils ne s'étaient rien promis, rien interdit, mais ils ne l'avaient pas voulu. Tout naturellement, ils étaient venus le retrouver. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier qu'au début, ils avaient prévu de vivre avec lui seulement les fins de semaine et d'habiter leur appartement de Cambridge seuls le reste du temps. Depuis Harry lui avait assuré plusieurs fois qu'amoureux, ils voulaient tout partager avec lui mais il en était resté une sourde inquiétude qui avait enfin disparu.

- Excuse-moi pour hier!

- Harry! Arrête!

- Je sais que tu as horreur de ça!

- C'est vrai, mais chez toi j'ai juste trouvé ça plutôt attendrissant, excepté quand tu as été malade mais ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si tu en faisais une habitude. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé ces quelques jours et ce que je découvre de vous petit à petit.

Amoureusement, il caressa chaque trait de son visage avant de poser légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Malheureusement la politique reprend déjà ses droits ce matin. fit Harry avec une grimace.

- Il nous restera encore cet après-midi. Que voudrais-tu faire?

- J'aimerais retourner à l'alhambra.

- Dommage qu'il y ait autant de touristes, c'est un lieu chargé de magie ancienne dont on ne se lasse pas. répondit Pierre-François avec un sourire et un air rêveur.

- ...

- Quand nous serons à Londres nous en profiterons pour faire les achats pour la rentrée d'Aymeric et de Sylvain. Nous n'aurons pas besoin ainsi d'y retourner.

oOo

Le ministre de la magie espagnol était un homme entre deux âges, le cheveu rare, l'embonpoint conséquent, le sourire bonasse. Si il fut surpris d'avoir en face de lui non seulement l'Elu mais aussi ses compagnons ainsi que trois autres jeunes sorciers qu'il lui présenta, il ne le manifesta pas.

Il décrivit longtemps les problèmes rencontrés depuis l'accord passé par le Conseil de l'Europe avec le monde sorcier britannique. Les contacts prévus avaient bien eu lieu entre le gouvernement et le ministère de la magie espagnols, un service avait même été créé pour traiter les différents entre les deux communautés, mais ce n'était là que apparence. Dès qu'un sorcier était identifié en monde moldu comme tel, il était en butte à toutes les tracasseries administratives et policières. L'…glise catholique, très fortement opposée à l'existence de leur monde indépendant, continuait d'exercer une influence considérable, pas tant sur la société mais sur la législation et l'école. La hiérarchie ecclésiastique s'était peu à peu installée sur le terrain de l'extrême droite. Les scientifiques avaient demandé à ce qu'une commission soit constituée pour visiter le monde sorcier et le ministre de la magie n'arrêtait pas de repousser cette incursion. Les membres de ce groupe de travail comptaient dans leurs rangs des sympatisants de ces partis et le ministre de la magie tentait d'obtenir la suppression de cette visite.

Harry et Jim échangèrent un regard en se rappelant la clause de discrétion qu'ils avaient fait ajouter avec l'aide de William et Michel lors des négociations de Haultepenne.

- Vous pouvez invoquer la clause de non divulgation des secrets du monde magique.

- Il y a un article de ce genre?

- Vous n'avez pas étudié le texte des accords? fit Harry après un sursaut de stupéfaction.

- Encore faudrait-il l'avoir! Nous avons reçu un résumé en espagnol comme si nous étions trop ignares pour traduire un texte anglais!

- Qui vous a communiqué ce document?

- Votre ministre de la magie!

- Je ne peux croire que mon père ait fait une erreur aussi grossière. lâcha Draco atterré qui s'en voulut aussitôt de cette critique faite publiquement.

- Je suis désolé, jeune homme, malheureusement c'est le cas. fit le ministre débonnaire.

- ...

- Donc vous êtes sûrs que cet article existe dans ces négociations?

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute, c'est nous qui les avons rédigés avec l'aide du père de Jim qui est le secrétaire d'Etat britannique moldu et son ami le représentant belge qui est juriste. expliqua Sylas.

- Vous si jeunes? Et des moldus vous ont aidé à protéger notre monde? s'étonna l'espagnol.

- Nous avons mené en effet ces négociations et sommes restés en contact avec différents représentants des états européens moldus. Ils viennent de passer une partie de leurs vacances dans la maison que nous avons en France. Vous nous retrouverez d'ailleurs lundi matin autour de la table de conférence aux côtés du ministre de la magie britannique.

- ...

- Jim vit en monde sorcier avec moi, nous sommes fiancés, continua Harry. Etudiant en sciences politiques à Cambridge, il en est sorti avec distinction cette année et dès la rentrée il intègre l'école de Poudlard comme enseignant et notre université en tant qu'étudiant en politique sorcière. Il sera le premier ambassadeur de notre univers auprès du monde moldu. Son père a appris à connaître notre monde ainsi que ses amis qui sont aussi devenus les nôtres. Chacun parmi nous a des attaches en monde moldu et peut y évoluer sans problèmes. C'est peut-être ce qui manque à la plupart des sorciers, dès qu'ils sortent de leur milieu ils ne passent pas inaperçus.

- Je vais vous chercher une copie de cet accord, décida Draco en se levant. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Je t'accompagne.

Pendant l'absence de ses deux hommes, Hermione fit au ministre un résumé des débats et des évènements arrivés lors de la conférence, elle expliqua comment l'enlèvement de Sylvain avait attiré la sympathie vers eux alors qu'il était censé empêcher la signature des accords, elle parla de la visite du monde sorcier par les politiciens, de celles de Gringotts, de l'université puis le séjour à Poudlard enfin de la signature des accords sur place et de la soirée d'adieu offerte aux moldus. Le petit sourire complice qu'échangèrent ses deux agneaux n'échappa pas à Pierre-François qui comprit que c'était la fameuse soirée trop arrosée de Jim.

- Ensuite, relaya Harry, nous avons pressé la ratification des accords avant la présidence de votre représentant. Elle s'est faite discrètement à Paris et nos détracteurs ont été mis devant le fait accompli.

Une fois Draco et Sylas revenus, ils multiplièrent les copies d'un simple sortilège et étudièrent les différentes clauses de l'accord passé. Jim penché sur l'épaule du ministre lui traduisait en espagnol les passages sur lesquels il hésitait. Pierre-François et Sirius qui était enfin venu les rejoindre découvraient eux aussi les textes approuvés par les représentants et le travail accompli par les jeunes gens. Le futur directeur de Poudlard appréciait une facette de plus de ses agneaux.

Il était plus de treize heures quand ils arrêtèrent leur séance de travail rappelés à l'ordre par un Aymeric boudeur qui vint se planter devant son père adoptif lui déclarant qu'ils avaient tous faim, que sa petite sœur était infernale ainsi que Teddy et que le personnel de l'hôtel attendait depuis un long moment leur bon vouloir. Le ministre se confondit en excuses pour les avoir retenus aussi longtemps alors que c'était leur dernier jour en Espagne et se retira.

Après le repas, ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans les magnifiques jardins de l'alhambra avant de paresser dans le patio de l'hôtel bercés par le murmure des fontaines. Ils prirent leur dernier dîner espagnol avant de faire leurs adieux Riad Inès.

oOo

Sur la terrasse devant la mer, blotti contre Jim dans le même fauteuil, Harry savourait le plaisir d'être rentré chez eux. Quand Pierre-François les rejoignit, ils restèrent un long moment, mains unies, à regarder au loin les quelques crêtes blanches danser dans le noir. Nul n'osait dire aux deux autres qu'il appréhendait de reprendre la vie active et de se retrouver à nouveau dans la tourmente politique, pourtant tous les trois le pensaient.

Et quand, plus tard ils se serrèrent au creux des draps dans une même étreinte c'est à travers celle-ci qu'ils firent passer leurs craintes et leur amour.

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent de bonne heure afin de prendre le déjeuner ensemble. Ils avaient hésité à emmener les enfants avec eux puis après en avoir discuté avec Gauthier et Robert ils avaient décidé de les laisser là. A Londres, absents toute la journée ils auraient dû les confier à Narcissa. Aux Tamaris, ils seraient choyés et surveillés par Fanny et Marine qui n'avaient plus grand chose à faire. Ils résistèrent au désir d'aller les embrasser avant de partir pour ne pas les réveiller et empruntèrent avec Sirius le chemin qui les mena en dehors de la zone abritée par les sorts de protection, d'anti transplanage, de repousse-moldu, ils transplanèrent dans le parc d'Astor's Lodge.

Ils y furent accueillis par Erwin arrivé avant eux. Le petit regard narquois qu'il lança aux compagnons de Harry après avoir accolé celui-ci fit rire Sirius et faire la grimace à Jim. Pierre-François eut un sourire amusé mais posa la main sur la taille de son agneau.

Ils se changèrent et revêtirent des tenues traditionnelles sorcières. Une fois de plus Harry fut impressionné par la prestance de son amant et le charme de Jim qui portait la robe sorcière aussi élégamment qu'il portait un jean ou un costume cravate, tout allait à sa nonchalante décontraction.

- Chacun a un portoloin de secours ? Et une arme en plus de sa baguette ? demanda-t-il redevenu le dirigeant de la fratrie.

- Nous allons à une conférence au ministère ou dans l'allée des embrumes ? railla Sirius.

- Tu es pourtant bien payé pour savoir que ce n'est pas un lieu exempt de dangers. fit son filleul en fixant dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier un petit pistolet de calibre 22.

- Voldemort n'est plus !

- En effet, mais il a été remplacé immédiatement, des mégalomanes il y en a toujours. Nous ne nous sommes pas tourné les pouces l'année dernière, loin de là.

Ils laissèrent Sirius puis Erwin entrer dans la cheminée et disparaître dans une gerbe d'étincelles vertes. Harry, Jim serré tout contre lui, l'embrassa amoureusement avant de le laisser à son tour prendre le réseau de cheminette. La bouche exigeante et passionnée de son amant remplaça celle suave et aimante de son fiancé, avant qu'il atterrisse lui aussi dans l'atrium du ministère. Après avoir fait enregistrer leur baguette auprès d'Erich Munch, ils se dirigèrent de concert vers les ascenseurs pour se rendre au niveau cinq, département de la coopération magique internationale. Ils y retrouvèrent Draco discutant avec son père. Manifestement il lui reprochait le fait que le ministre espagnol n'avait reçu qu'un résumé des articles ratifiés. Dès qu'il vit son ami, il fonça vers lui.

- Harry! C'est une catastrophe! Aucun ministère n'a reçu le texte entier des accords! Ils ont tous eu un memorandum plus ou moins complet selon les compétences des traducteurs.

- La première chose à faire est donc de remédier à ce problème. fit-il tout en accolant Lucius négligeant de lui faire le moindre reproche trop tardif pour être utile.

A la place de chaque ministre étranger, il fit déposer un dossier contenant la totalité des accords conclus. Il choisit les places des membres de la fratrie plaçant Hermione avec ses deux hommes et Sirius à une extrémité de la grande table de conférence, Pierre-François, Jim et lui de l'autre côté. Il plaça Lucius au centre d'un des côtés avec Kingsley à sa droite et Arthur à sa gauche. En face Jimmy, Erwin et Jareth. Les ministres étrangers seraient ainsi entourés et protégés en cas de problème. Ensuite il s'intéressa aux aurors et demanda le remplacement du dénommé Valley par Liam, se rappelant que le premier travaillait pour Ombrage et qu'ils avaient déjà eu affaire à lui.

Il avait à peine fini ses préparatifs que les dirigeants des différents mondes sorciers commencèrent à arriver. A l'entrée de la salle de réunion, aux côtés de Lucius, Harry les accueillait, Jim et Pierre-François ne le quittaient pas. Bon nombre étaient déjà installés lorsque vint le ministre français, assez âgé, il était accompagné de son secrétaire particulier qu'il présenta sous le nom de Stéphane Dunier. Ce dernier inclina la tête vers eux pour les saluer de façon ostentatoire, plantant au passage son regard dans celui de Pierre-François.

Harry sentit de suite l'atmosphère changer. La tension entre les deux hommes était palpable, leurs regards se chargèrent de haine. Son amour ne put retenir un geste de protection instinctif, il noua sa main à la sienne, mettant les bracelets elfiques en contact. Leur vis-à-vis suivit le mouvement, vit le bijou et son visage se déforma sous l'effet d'une immense colère. Quelques secondes plus tard, redevenu impassible il s'éloignait. 

.

.

.

.

_(1) : Sophie Galland, in ____Le Courrier__ n__o__ 66, de janvier 1993 _

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tentez votre chance ! Cliquez sur le bouton 'Review' pour gagner un voyage dans une île paradisiaque !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

**CECI EST UN MESSAGE POUR LA PROMOTION DES FANFICTIONS:**

_De nombreux auteurs talentueux constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide et, découragés, certains arrêtent de publier. On prend donc le risque de voir baisser la qualité des histoires sur ce site! Amis lecteurs, **VOS commentaires peuvent faire la différence**! Alors, si vous en ressentez l'envie, ne soyez pas timides, osez donner votre avis ou simplement encourager les auteurs!_

_Vous pouvez aussi **rejoindre le FIC, le Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires** sur le forum suivant (_.net/myforums/Forum_francophone_ffnet/577456/_) et diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs ou des auteurs que vous commentez._

_._

_.  
_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

**! ENFIN UN FORUM EN FRANÇAIS SUR FANFICTION NET !**

Il existe désormais sur ce site un endroit où discuter librement de nos passions communes : l'écriture et la fanfiction. Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

Auteurs, ou simples lecteurs, ce forum est pour vous ! Rejoignez-nous vite !

_Compte : Forum francophone (/u/577456/)_

_Adresse directe : / myforums/ Forum_francophone/ 577456/ (enlever les blancs)_

_Lien direct sur mon profil et dans mes Auteurs préférés_

_PS : _Vous n'êtes pas intéressés ? Faites quand même passer l'info sur votre profil pour les autres !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.


	6. Chapter 5 FRANÇOIS MARIE

.

.

**Chapitre V. FRANÇOIS-MARIE**

.

.

Harry avait refermé fermement sa main sur celle de Pierre-François en sentant sa nervosité, ce dernier eut juste le temps de lui glisser « Fais attention à toi, mon amour » avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée du ministre du monde sorcier allemand. Jim avait vu l'échange haineux entre le secrétaire et leur amant, le mouvement de protection de celui-ci envers leur compagnon. Depuis longtemps en monde sorcier il ne se fiait plus aux apparences mais à ses sensations, il avait pleinement confiance en Pierre-François et pensa avoir identifié l'importun. Il fit donc ce qu'il estima bon pour protéger Harry, l'air très sûr de lui, il passa de l'autre côté de la table sans s'occuper du regard incisif qui le suivait.

Une fois arrivé près de Draco et leurs amis, il sembla discuter avec eux amicalement un instant avant de retourner vers ses deux compagnons, en chemin il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Erwin, Jimmy et Jareth et se pencha pour leur souffler une mise en garde. Lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'eux, tout le monde était déjà installé.

Après le petit discours de bienvenue de son père et au grand étonnement de ce dernier, Draco réclama la parole qui lui fut bien entendu accordée.

— Etant donné la nature de nos entretiens et la discrétion qui me semble nécessaire, je demande que sortent les secrétaires, les traducteurs et les aurors.

Un grand silence succéda à son intervention avant que tous se mettent à parler en même temps dans un véritable toho-bohu.

— Mais, fit le ministre italien, comment allons nous débattre? Je parle anglais pourtant pas assez que pour en comprendre toutes les subtilités.

— Parmi nous vous trouverez les traducteurs voulus. Monsieur Malefoy parle italien, Messieurs Vassier et Spencer espagnol, Monsieur Caelus allemand et nous sommes plusieurs à parler français, Monsieur Vassier notamment est parfaitement bilingue. développa Sylas.

— La sécurité de nos mondes vaut bien quelques désagréments et longueurs, renchérit à son tour Harry.

Le secrétaire du ministre français semblait imperturbable mais Pierre-François ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il avait compris que Jim était responsable de cette demande de Draco et leur ennemi devait lui aussi l'avoir saisi depuis longtemps. Il avait prévu la présence de Jim, mais avec ses idées sur les non sorciers, il avait considéré le jeune moldu comme quantité négligeable, c'est pourtant lui qui ruinait son plan. Son jumeau ne s'attendait certainement pas non plus à le voir là, admis aux côtés de son jeune amant, sans quoi il n'aurait pas été aussi imprudent, il savait qu'il le reconnaîtrait rien qu'à sa magie sous n'importe quelle apparence.

Il connaissait François-Marie, il devait admettre très difficilement son échec pour atteindre Harry, il était certainement déjà en train de chercher une autre façon de l'anéantir. Le détruire à travers ses attaches semblait le plus probable et le plus démuni devant ses sorts était Jim. Le fait de le blesser lui, son frère, par la même occasion dans son amour n'était qu'une motivation supplémentaire.

Le dernier argument de Harry avait convaincu les indécis et les personnes désignées sortaient lentement. Quand François-Marie, resté légèrement à la traîne, arriva à proximité de la double porte et se retourna baguette brandie, Pierre-François et Harry réagirent de la même façon et c'est sur un bouclier d'une puissance incroyable que le trait vert du sort de mort destiné à Jim vint rebondir et se trouva dévié vers le ministre allemand. D'un protego, Draco invoqua lui aussi, devant le politicien, un rempart défensif sur lequel vint se casser le sort affaibli. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour que cette scène se déroule et déjà François-Marie avait activé son portoloin de secours et n'était plus là.

— Vous voyez, Messieurs, que notre mise en garde était des plus sérieuses. Vous devriez mieux vous entourer, Monsieur le ministre. fit Harry d'une voix brève et impérieuse.

— Mon secrétaire est aussi mon beau-fils et je me porte garant de lui, je ne sais qui est cet homme qui ne peut être lui.

— Le dirigeant de la Loge Sorcière ni plus ni moins, sous polynectar je suppose. Nous le combattons depuis un an. expliqua Jim d'une voix très calme.

— Et comment l'avez-vous identifié ? s'enquit le ministre allemand à peine revenu de ses émotions.

— J'ai reconnu sa magie, explicita Pierre-François.

— Voilà un don très commode! railla-t-il.

— C'est mon frère !

Un grand silence succéda à cette réplique.

— Peut-être alors pourrions-nous nous demander ce que vous faites là ? interrogea le français.

Pierre-François pâlit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant l'intervention de son agneau transformé en lion.

— Monsieur Vassier est ici à ma demande et je m'en porte garant ! Je suppose que vous ne mettrez pas mon intégrité en doute ? le ton froid et peu amène du jeune Elu fit que personne n'osa répondre à la question et qu'auraient-ils pu répondre d'ailleurs ?

Jimmy ? Peux-tu demander à Liam de revenir ici ?

Un silence lourd et pénible s'installa. Une fois de plus, le Survivant intervenait dans les affaires du monde sorcier et passait outre les prérogatives de ses dirigeants et cela choquait.

— Liam, prends quatre hommes et va voir après le gendre de Monsieur le ministre. Il est très certainement stupéfixé dans un coin. Il a des enfants? lui demanda-t-il.

— Oui, deux.

— Donc tu as peu de chance de le trouver chez lui. Vois d'abord avec Valley.

Liam eut un signe entendu de la tête avant de ressortir. Harry soupira et consacra à nouveau son attention aux débuts de la conférence.

— Je suis surpris de vous voir intervenir ainsi, osa commenter l'italien.

— Je le fais rarement mais ici cela me concerne personnellement, je me permets, c'est vrai, quelques libertés, je sais que Monsieur le Ministre ne m'en voudra pas, fit-il à Lucius qui lui rendit le sourire qu'il lui adressait en même temps.

— Je sais que tu agis toujours au mieux.

— Pourquoi pensez-vous que mon fils n'est pas chez lui parce qu'il a des enfants? questionna à son tour le français.

— Parce que mon frère ne respecte qu'une chose : l'enfance. expliqua Pierre-François d'un ton sec. Il a dû attendre le départ de votre beau-fils avant d'intervenir.

— Je suppose que nous devons l'en remercier, ironisa le ministre.

— Je ne justifie en aucun cas son attitude, nous sommes les premiers à le combattre et croyez que ça ne m'enchante guère. Nous nous menons une guerre fratricide sans répit depuis qu'il a repris à son compte les idées de Gellert Grindelwald, notre aïeul, et qu'il est devenu le grand maitre de la loge sorcière. Comme vous l'avez vu nous ne nous épargnons pas et ce sont bien des sorts mortels qui sont échangés et le premier à être visé est toujours le Sauveur. énonça froidement Pierre-François, que ce soit en lui-même ou à travers les personnes qui lui sont chères. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici afin de débattre de nos problèmes mais des vôtres.

— Vous avez raison, Pierre-François intervint leur interlocuteur espagnol sur un ton amical inattendu de la part de quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient très peu. Depuis que nous nous sommes quittés hier, j'ai étudié les clauses de l'accord passé avec les représentants du Conseil de l'Europe et je dois avouer que vous avez fait un travail exceptionnel. J'ai les éléments juridiques nécessaires pour repousser ad vitam eternam la visite de cette commission scientifique qui trépigne d'impatience de venir examiner nos créatures magiques. Les moldus sont tout prêts à exterminer pour leur plaisir nos elfes, trolls, harpies, loup garous, vampires et centaures comme ils l'ont fait dans leur propre monde.

— Voilà résolu un de vos problèmes mais je suppose que ce n'est pas le seul? commenta le ministre bulgare.

Ils exposèrent leurs problèmes pendant plus de deux heures en un désordre stupéfiant, Hermione, Draco et Sylas avaient bien du mal à noter de façon claire les interventions de chacun. Quand on frappa seul Lucius n'eut pas l'air surpris, la porte s'ouvrit sur William et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, pendant que celui-ci saluait les sorciers, le premier se précipitait vers Jim qu'il serra entre ses bras avant d'accoler Harry puis Pierre-François.

— Ça va papa ! le rassura le premier en réponse à l'interrogation muette qu'il voyait dans ses yeux.

— Harry? Pierre-François?

— Je vais bien, père.

— Pas de problème, William.

— Parfait! fit ce dernier en se tournant enfin vers Lucius.

— Comment es-tu déjà au courant? fit-il avec étonnement au moldu.

— J'ai rencontré Liam devant la cheminée d'arrivée. Il attendait des nouvelles de ses hommes.

— Je vous présente le secrétaire d'état, William Spencer qui a ratifié les conventions que vous avez devant vous mais qui a aussi participé à leur élaboration, il est également, comme vous avez pu le constater, le beau-père de Harry Potter, fit Lucius ayant repris un ton plus formel. Monsieur George Beans est, quant à lui, le responsable des affaires sorcières au gouvernement moldu britannique.

— Je ne comprends pas leur présence dans une conférence sorcière! fit l'italien indigné.

— Nos relations avec les moldus se passent très bien en Angleterre ainsi que dans d'autres pays. commenta Lucius. Qui peut mieux qu'eux nous expliquer les réactions négatives à notre encontre? Dans ces problèmes il y a deux aspects, l'attitude des moldus envers nous et vice-versa, qui ne sont pas toujours exemptes de toutes maladresses. Il n'est d'ailleurs que le premier de mes invités, j'en attends d'autres. Ils ont accepté de nous donner quarante huit heures de leur temps pour nous aider. Justement en voilà un! Et même les deux, acheva-t-il en voyant Michel et Helmut entrer ensemble.

.  
oOo

.

Après les présentations et les salutations, Hermione multiplia les notes qu'ils avaient prises consignant les doléances diverses et en tendit un exemplaire à chaque participant. Ces quelques feuilles de papier serviraient de base aux discussions. Leur contenu s'étofferait très certainement mais elles permettaient de démarrer sur quelques éléments tangibles. On n'entendit plus que le bruit des plumes ou des stylos qui annotaient ou complétaient le compte-rendu du trio. Au bout d'une heure, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle à manger pour un repas typiquement sorcier servi par des elfes de maison ce qui ne perturba pas les représentants du conseil de l'Europe très à l'aise. Le responsable des affaires sorcières semblait moins fait à leurs usages.

Les sorciers étaient presque choqués de les voir discuter en souriant avec le Survivant et ses proches. En attendant le dessert, l'un des trois avait sorti une pochette remplie de photos de vacances passées en compagnie des jeunes sorciers et ils riaient ensemble, complices, amis. Ils furent scandalisés lorsque l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard posa ses lèvres furtivement sur celles du descendant du mage noir Gellert Grindelwald dont ils étaient loin d'avoir oublié les atrocités commises.

Ce jeune homme insouciant était bien différent de l'image qu'il se faisait du héros, du Sauveur de leur monde. Les rumeurs qui s'attachaient à ses pas racontant une vie privée scandaleuse décrivant un entourage assez discutable semblaient tout à fait véridiques.

Le ministre espagnol quant à lui était d'un autre avis et ne se priva pas de dire ce qu'il en pensait. Ils avaient passé des vacances calmes à Grenade dans un hôtel sorcier où il les avait rencontrés et si il est vrai qu'il vivait avec ses compagnons, ils s'occupaient à trois de deux jeunes garçons dont un orphelin que le Survivant avait adopté et de deux adolescents dont un avait été pris en charge au décès de son père par Pierre-François Vassier qui était son cousin et père d'une adorable petite fille d'environ trois ans. Ils semblaient très bien se charger de tout ce petit monde et formaient une famille unie même si elle était peu ordinaire. Les aurors qui les avaient protégés pendant leur séjour avaient rendu un rapport dans ce sens.

Si il leur arrivait d'être insouciants comme maintenant, ils n'en étaient pas moins excessivement sérieux quand ils s'agissait de défendre et de protéger leur monde. Les négociations menées avec les moldus, les accords qui avaient été signés prouvaient assez le soin pris à préserver leur univers et ses habitants quels qu'ils soient. La récente bataille de Stonehenge où ils combattaient en première ligne avait permis de supprimer la menace que représentait Dolorès Ombrage. Le Sauveur en était avec son entourage l'instigateur et le tacticien. Dans tous les esprits se forma l'image de se groupe armé et masqué qu'on appelait la Fratrie.

Leurs projets d'avenir étaient tous tournés vers le monde sorcier. L'Elu aurait pu profiter de sa renommée pour occuper un poste au ministère, guignant ensuite le mandat de ministre dans un avenir plus ou moins court. Au lieu de cela, il allait faire trois années d'études à la nouvelle université sorcière et enseigner à Poudlard la défense contre les forces du mal. Son fiancé le suivait dans ses études de politique sorcière à Cambridge et enseignerait lui aussi une matière nouvelle : Histoire et politique du monde moldu. Pierre-François Vassier était depuis le mois de juin directeur de la prestigieuse école de magie. Sorcier très puissant et charismatique, il était déjà comparé à Albus Dumbledore dont il avait été l'élève. C'est lui qui avait refermé le portail magique lors du solstice d'été ce dont leur monde devait le remercier.

Le politicien en était là de ses révélations quand ils virent entrer Liam et deux de ses hommes. Ils allèrent faire leur rapport au jeune Survivant et non au directeur du Magenmagot dont ils dépendaient ou au ministre Malefoy. Il semblait soucieux en écoutant les policiers. Il leur donna de nouveaux ordres puis passa plusieurs coups de fil, envoya deux hiboux avant de rejoindre le dirigeant français pour le mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles obtenues.

— Je suis désolé Monsieur le Ministre mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de votre beau-fils ni à son domicile ni à son bureau. Les recherches continuent mais il peut être n'importe où dans les deux mondes aussi bien en France qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Les services de la DST française sont pareillement à l'œuvre, j'ai contacté également les hommes que j'ai à l'intérieur de la Loge sorcière.

— Vous le croyez vivant ?

— Je ne vous cache pas que plus le temps passe, plus j'en doute, toutefois nous ne renonçons pas, loin de là.

— La DST? intervint le ministre italien. Vous travaillez en collaboration?

— En effet, ils nous ont déjà aidés à plusieurs reprises pour des affaires se déroulant en monde moldu. Les services de police britanniques sont aussi prévenus. Cela permet de garder nos aurors pour faire les investigations en monde sorcier. Nous n'avons jamais eu jusque maintenant de refus de participation. Lors des négociations de Liège avec les représentants du Conseil de l'Europe, nous avons assuré la sécurité en coopération avec les services moldus sans aucun problème et quand un des enfants dont je m'occupe a été enlevé pour faire échouer les négociations, ils nous ont aidés spontanément.

— Comment viennent-ils ici?

— La plupart n'y sont jamais venus, d'autres ayant toute notre confiance empruntent tout simplement le réseau de cheminette. C'est le cas de ceux qui sont ici aujourd'hui, leurs bureaux sont reliés directement au réseau du ministère.

— ...

— Ah! Voici le secrétaire d'Etat français! Il a peut-être des nouvelles. fit Harry.

Les sorciers le virent se diriger vers un homme entre deux âges qui venait d'arriver et qui accolait ses amis puis revenir vers eux avec lui.

— Votre beau-fils est retrouvé, fit-il après avoir présenté le secrétaire d'Etat.

— En effet, fit ce dernier mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Il est à la clinique de Neuilly. Le gardien d'un immeuble cossu du quartier du Marais a appelé la police car un homme étrange, au regard vide semblait perdu au milieu du hall d'entrée. J'ai bien peur que les sortilèges employés par son agresseur ait affecté le cerveau.

— Il faut le faire transférer dans un hôpital sorcier! s'exclama-t-il.

— J'ai déjà pris les dispositions adéquates, car nous n'avons pas l'expérience nécessaire pour traiter ce genre de cas. Il sera à Sainte-Anne en fin de journée.

— Merci, Monsieur.

Pourquoi dans cet immeuble? s'enquit le bulgare.

— Pierre-François y a son appartement. Une provocation, une menace de plus de la part de son frère... soupira Harry en lançant un coup d'œil vers son amant qui discutait avec Helmut, jamais il n'estimera lui avoir fait assez de mal.

— Il est temps de reprendre la séance, Harry. fit Jim en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule.

— Nous nous verrons fin de semaine à Toulouse. conclut Pierre. Désolé de ne pas avoir su assister à vos débats, mais des problèmes urgents réclament ma présence à Paris. Toutefois, Monsieur le Ministre, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis à votre disposition, fit-il en s'adressant au Français sans remarquer l'expression étonnée des sorciers les entourant devant son initiative, Harry vous donnera mes coordonnées.

oOo

Jusque vingt heures, ils exposèrent leurs problèmes, en débattirent, racontèrent ou écoutèrent leurs expériences bonnes ou mauvaises. Les discussions furent parfois houleuses, particulièrement quand les invités essayèrent de faire comprendre que les sorciers devaient apprendre à passer inaperçus dans leur monde et pour cela savoir se servir des technologies, de la monnaie, connaitre les habitudes, les façons de manger ou de se vêtir...

Quelques évidences se dégagèrent des problèmes exposés, la peur et le rejet des moldus, la méconnaissance et la maladresse des sorciers. Une conclusion s'imposait, il faudrait de longues années avant que ça change et l'enseignement avait un rôle essentiel à jouer.

Dans les pays où ils étaient malheureusement peu appréciés, ils devaient développer eux-mêmes des entreprises installant les réseaux électriques, informatiques, téléphoniques, cela limiterait les incursions dans leur milieu.

La meilleure solution pour ça était de donner en premier lieu des cours sur le monde extérieur dans les écoles mais aussi aux adultes désireux de faire des formations dans des entreprises ou centres moldus.

Il était indispensable que les directeurs d'école ouvrent l'enseignement aux professeurs d'origine moldue comme c'était le cas à Poudlard ou à Beaux-Bâtons. Pierre-François prit alors la parole pour décrire la matière enseignée dans le cours d'histoire et mœurs des moldus obligatoire depuis l'année précédente.

— Le nombre d'heures sera doublé cette année et le cours abordera deux matières distinctes : l'histoire et les mœurs, les habitudes et les technologies et il fera l'objet de l'obtention d'une buse. Les deux dernières années, le cours intitulé Histoire et politique du monde moldu sera donné par Monsieur Spencer expliqua-t-il en désignant son second compagnon, qui vient de finir ses études de sciences politiques avec grande distinction à la prestigieuse université de Cambridge. La réussite dans cette matière sera récompensée d'un aspic indispensable pour suivre certaines études à l'université sorcière. Un troisième cours, optionnel, celui-là sera proposé sur la vie des jeunes moldus, leur façon de s'habiller, de se distraire et de vivre tous les jours dans leur société. Il sera dispensé par un non sorcier qui a toujours évolué dans ce monde mais connait aussi parfaitement les sorciers.

— Vous aurez donc deux professeurs non sorciers cette année?

— En effet.

— N'avez-vous pas peur, avec tous ces va-et-vient pour la sécurité de l'école?

— Il faut bien choisir votre personnel enseignant et il n'y aura aucun risques, il ont des attaches dans notre monde et ont choisi d'y vivre. Tout en étant libres de leurs déplacements en dehors des heures de cours, ils séjourneront dans des appartements de fonction. C'était d'ailleurs déjà le cas de tous nos professeurs qui en éprouvaient le désir. Nous tenons à privilégier les liens familiaux et les rapports humains. Dès la rentrée, une petite crèche sera organisée à l'intérieur de l'école pour nos professeurs ayant des enfants en bas-âge ce qui est mon cas puisque j'ai une petite fille de presque trois ans, celui de ma sous-directrice et de deux de mes professeurs. C'est un système moldu qui fonctionne parfaitement bien dans leurs grandes entreprises.

Des cours similaires seront donnés pour adultes à notre université de Cambridge en soirée, ainsi que des leçons d'informatique, technologie en pleine expansion. Enfin, des cours d'études des potions, de runes anciennes, d'astronomie, de divination seront donnés aux étudiants moldus et en réciproque, l'université de Cambridge ouvrira la porte de certaines de ses branches aux sorciers. Ce dernier point est tout à fait particulier et dû à la proximité sur le même site des deux universités, le reste est réalisable dans n'importe quelle école de magie.

Pendant presque trois heures, Pierre-François répondit avec compétence, sans jamais hésiter et de façon concise à toutes les questions posées, discutant des idées avancées par ses détracteurs, contrant les arguments qui lui semblaient archaïques. Harry et Jim le regardaient mener les débats en souriant et avec il faut bien le reconnaitre une once de fierté. Les représentants du Conseil de l'Europe intervinrent peu dans ce domaine, ils écoutaient avec étonnement leur hôte des "Tamaris" et de "L'Aigle Noir" et commençaient à comprendre cette nomination à la direction de l'école de magie qui leur avait paru pour le moins farfelue.

Lorsqu'ils décidèrent de remettre la suite au lendemain, tous repartaient avec les notes d'un futur plan de révision de l'enseignement sorcier qui deviendrait dans l'avenir "La réforme Vassier".

oOo

.  
Hermione et ses deux hommes dînaient chez Lucius, Sirius avait décidé de revoir seul sa maison du square Grimmaurd, Harry, Jim et Pierre-François choisirent de diner à Stratford-upon-Avon du côté sorcier puis de rentrer à Astor's Lodge où les rejoindrait le second trio.

Installé dans le petit restaurant sans prétentions où il avait déjà été plusieurs fois en compagnie de Jim au début de leur relation, avant même d'être son petit ami, Harry se sentait bien. Ils avaient tenu à partager cet endroit de leurs rendez-vous avec l'aîné. Jim racontait tendrement leur amour naissant, la timidité de Harry pour qui c'était la toute première relation avec un garçon, ses hésitations à lui face à ce monde inconnu mais sa faiblesse devant les émeraudes qui étaient déjà son univers.

Pierre-François souriait au récit de son agneau, il imaginait très bien les scènes qu'il relatait, les gestes ébauchés mais jamais finis, les prétextes inventés pour le revoir, la peur de faire fuir l'autre par une maladresse. Faisant taire l'envie qu'il avait de sentir sous ses lèvres la douceur des siennes, de redécouvrir le goût suave de sa bouche, il passa le revers de l'index sur la joue de Harry qui se sentait fondre devant le double regard amoureux posé sur lui. La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos et il appréciait d'autant plus cette tendresse. Il avait réalisé tout au long de ce jour interminable que la rentrée serait plus difficile encore qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

— J'étais déjà moi aussi fou de toi, mon cœur... Jamais je n'avais osé le premier pas vers quelqu'un, pour te séduire, j'ai aussi fait taire une partie de mes principes.

— Que veux-tu dire? demanda Pierre-François curieux.

— Il avait déjà un petit ami depuis un an et si Jim n'était pas heureux, George, lui, était très épris.

— Et tu as quand même flirté avec lui? s'étonna le sorcier.

— Si il avait tenu à George, si celui-ci l'avait respecté et lui avait donné ce qu'il était en droit d'attendre d'une relation amoureuse, je n'aurais même pas approché leur couple. Malgré son attachement, il n'osait pas assumer son homosexualité et encore moins sa tendresse pour Jim. Il se conduisait envers lui comme un copain, j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus de contacts avec Dray que ces deux là n'en avaient.

— Tu te rappelles le soir où tu m'as fait danser pour la première fois chez Lucius?

— Oui! Et aussi que tu m'as demandé pourquoi alors que j'étais hétérosexuel, j'invitais un garçon qui ne l'était pas. J'étais bien embarrassé pour te répondre.

— Et en fait?

— Je te montrais tout simplement ce que tu n'aurais jamais avec lui, mais que j'étais prêt, moi, à te donner. Je t'ai prouvé aussi que tu n'avais nulle envie de te retrouver dans son lit.

— Mais tu ne m'as rien dit!

— Pas besoin, tu étais assez intelligent pour en tirer les conclusions. Quelques jours plus tard, il n'y avait plus de George dans ta vie!

— Je passais tout mon temps libre avec toi et les week-ends ici à Stratford au lieu de les vivre à ses cotés. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le lui dire, il avait compris. Quant à toi, il a fallu ta dispute avec Draco quelques semaines plus tard et que je te mette au pied du mur pour que tu admettes devant tous tes sentiments.

— C'est vrai! C'était nouveau pour moi et je voulais prendre mon temps, mais je n'ai pas hésité et c'est ce soir là que tout a commencé. Puis il y a eu le bal à Cambridge et je crois même me rappeler que tu as passé la nuit dans mon lit. le taquina tendrement Harry.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Pierre-François les regardait gravement. Loin d'être jaloux, il aimait les entendre se raconter. Il savait que cette nuit et toutes les suivantes, c'est entre ses bras à lui qu'ils chercheraient ensemble l'amour, sur son corps qu'ils marqueraient leur passage, contre son flanc qu'ils s'endormiraient confiants. Ils les avaient cru agneaux pourtant leurs dents de jeunes loups avaient depuis longtemps mis à mal la carapace qu'il s'était construite jour après jour pendant des années. Il était tout à eux. Ils étaient tout à lui. Il revit la colère dans les yeux de son jumeau en comprenant qu'il avait choisi Harry comme compagnon, la haine inscrite sur son visage quand il avait lancé l'avada kedavra sur Jim, il lui fallait les protéger coûte que coûte.

— Tu rêves amour? lui chuchota Harry.

— Oui, mais à vous...

— Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du..., commença-t-il.

— Non! J'aime vous écouter. l'interrompit-il. Je pensais à la peur que j'ai eue ce matin.

— Nous n'étions pas en danger plus que toi. répondit-il doucement. Crois-tu que je n'aie pas vu son expression d'aversion quand il a compris que je portais le bracelet?

— Vous avez douté de moi?

— Douté de toi? non! à aucun moment... fit Harry manifestement perplexe.

— Moi non plus, compléta Jim, j'ai compris de suite qui il était.

oOo

Ils reprirent lentement le chemin d'Astor's Lodge, le temps était doux même si il y avait une dizaine de degrés d'écart entre le midi de la France et l'Angleterre. Dès qu'ils furent en dehors des rues fréquentées, Harry les attira par la taille contre lui et c'est enlacés et en silence qu'ils terminèrent leur promenade. Le manoir était sombre et désert, même les elfes semblaient absents.

Immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon télévision, il faisait un triste constat. Il était à la fois content de retrouver le foyer qui l'avait hébergé pendant plus de six mois et à la fois déçu de s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'y sentait plus chez lui. Chez lui c'était les Tamaris, la maison de Weymouth, l'appartement du Marais, ce serait ceux de Poudlard et peut-être de Cambridge, mais là c'était le logis de ses amis, comme le castel rose de Toulouse ou le quartier général.

— Que se passe-t-il, mon agneau? demanda Pierre-François en posant par derrière sa main sur son estomac pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine.

— Je m'étonne de ne plus me sentir chez moi ici. fit-il tristement en désignant le salon où il avait passé de nombreuses heures. J'y retrouve mes souvenirs, les soirées avec mes amis, les débuts de nos amours à Jim et moi, nos câlins du matin à trois, mais mon foyer n'est pas ici. Ce n'est pas chez nous. finit-il.

— C'est vrai, c'est une page qui se tourne mais une autre s'ouvre pour nous trois. Un nouveau foyer nous tend les bras où nous aurons d'autres souvenirs, d'autres moments heureux. Ne crains rien, mon amour, tu n'oublieras pas ceux-ci, ils te seront doux. finit-il en posant un tendre baiser sur sa tempe. Que dirais-tu, pour te changer les idées, d'aller voler un peu au dessus du monde sorcier avant qu'il fasse noir?

— Voler? demanda-t-il les yeux déjà pétillants de joie à cette perspective.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils admiraient de là-haut la forêt verdoyante, la rivière qui coulait paresseuse entre les rives boisées, le soleil couchant se reflétait dans l'onde la rougeoyant. Ils filaient rapidement, suivant la tranchée que faisait dans les arbres le ruban d'eau. Conscient de Jim blotti contre lui, des mains passées autour de sa taille, de la tête sur son épaule, il était grisé par la vitesse. Pierre-François devant eux ne se laissait pas rattraper et Harry se souvint, amusé, que lors de la dernière année de son père à Poudlard, c'est le jeune serpentard de l'époque qui avait ravi le vif d'or devant le nez de son ami James. Il força l'allure pour arriver à sa hauteur. Pierre-François se tourna vers eux, les yeux brillants, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il s'était laissé rejoindre.

Manifestement, il aimait le vol et la vitesse, un coté de lui qu'il n'avait pas encore vu ou qu'il avait occulté car il savait depuis le début qu'il avait été attrapeur et même un très bon attrapeur. D'un signe de tête, il lui indiqua une trouée dans la forêt et fonça vers elle, slalomant entre les arbres. Harry le suivit immédiatement sans difficulté. Une fois arrivés, l'aîné montra un petit objet doré qui frémissait dans sa main avec un regard interrogatif, il acquiesça en riant et recommanda à Jim de ne surtout pas le lâcher.

Une fois lancée, la petite balle ailée disparut de leur vue. Postés en hauteur de chaque coté de la clairière, ils guettaient l'éclair brillant qui trahirait la présence du vif d'or, ils l'aperçurent en même temps et foncèrent tous les deux vers lui. Ils s'étaient rejoints et filaient maintenant au coude à coude à la poursuite du vif qui avait changé de direction. Lorsqu'il la modifia une seconde fois, revenant vers eux, Harry ne voulut pas freiner de toutes ses forces de peur de faire cabrer son balai et de déstabiliser Jim, il dépassa donc le petit objet volant alors que Pierre-François virait sec afin de l'attraper, pourtant il se retrouva les mains vides. Il se retourna pour voir Jim brandir le poing et éclata d'un rire joyeux. Son agneau calme, tendre, discret créait la surprise en rappelant sa témérité. Instinctivement, il avait lâché d'une main la taille de Harry pour attraper la balle au passage et il était ravi de son exploit. Il est vrai qu'il était certainement le premier moldu à capturer un vif sur un balai.

Ils rentrèrent plus doucement. Voler dans la pénombre avait son charme aussi. Au loin les lumières de la ville attiraient le regard. Jim, la bouche contre la nuque de son fiancé, le trophée serré dans une main, se sentait étrangement vivant. Jamais il n'aurait avoué que parfois en ce monde qui lui était encore étranger, sans pouvoirs, sans magie, il se sentait diminué. Il faisait tout pour y remédier, mais à l'impossible nul n'est tenu. Alors une toute petite victoire comme celle de ce soir le ravissait.

Quand il descendit du balai dans le parc d'Astor Lodge, il se sentit soulevé et serré par des bras fermes, vit tournoyer le ciel avant de plonger dans les yeux clairs qu'il surplombait et de se laisser glisser tout contre le corps de Pierre-François qu'il embrassa passionnément. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry, l'enlaça et lui offrit la petite balle ailée.

.  
oOo

Quand il se réveilla, Draco eut du mal à réaliser qu'ils étaient dans leur lit à Astor's Lodge. Presque deux mois qu'ils vivaient en France à Toulouse ou au Cap d'Agde et en monde moldu. Autant leur séjour au castel commençait à lui peser à la fin, autant celui au Cap lui avait plu. Il s'épanouissait entre l'amour de Mia et Sylas mais son bonheur n'était complet qu'avec leurs amis autour de lui. Il savait pourtant que son homme préférait de loin leur intimité. Aux Tamaris, la solution du bastidon séparé du corps principal de la maison avait finalement satisfait tout le monde.

Sy s'était endormi à coté de Mia, pourtant maintenant il le sentait avec bonheur blotti contre lui. Il se retourna le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas réveiller leur petite femme et le prit dans ses bras en soupirant de soulagement et de satisfaction. Hier soir, il lui en voulait mais ils s'aimaient trop pour que ça dure. Il est vrai qu'avec le recul, il avait agi de façon un peu irrationnelle, comme d'habitude quand il s'agissait de Harry.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus du manoir Malefoy après leur diner qui s'était prolongé par des discussions sur la rentrée toute proche, ils avaient trouvé la maison déserte, abandonnée semblait-il. Comme à Harry, cette impression lui avait été particulièrement désagréable. Leurs amis n'étaient pas revenus, c'était étonnant. Inquiet, il avait essayé d'appeler Harry sur son portable et découvert en entendant la sonnerie retentir non loin de lui qu'ils étaient passés à la maison, étaient ressortis et avaient volontairement laissé leur portable sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait commencé à gamberger. Au bout d'une heure, il imaginait le pire. Quand il les avait vus revenir avec leur balai, ivres de vitesse, insouciants, tout souriants alors que lui était mort d'inquiétude, il leur avait fait une véritable scène de diva capricieuse dont il avait un peu honte maintenant.

Harry avait rit tendrement, Pierre-François l'avait regardé amusé et Jim avait souri avec indulgence et il avait fini étouffé dans leurs bras, laissant dans cette embrassade fraternelle le peu de dignité qui lui restait après son éclat. Ça avait moins plu à ses amours. Hermione s'était contentée de lever les yeux au ciel et de ne plus lui parler mais Sylas une fois la porte de leur chambre refermée lui avait fait bien des reproches à ce sujet, le ton avait monté et même si il sentait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui à travers le lien, il n'avait pas réussi à occulter les propos parfois durs de son homme, ils s'étaient disputés et s'étaient, pour la toute première fois, couchés fâchés.

Sylas avait comparé Erwin et l'amitié qu'il avait pour lui et celle de Draco envers Harry et qualifié cette dernière d'excessive et anormale! Il n'était pas Sy et Harry pas le tranquille Erwin... Il était, lui, possessif en amitié comme en amour. L'aimer c'était le prendre tel qu'il était, si Sy ne savait pas le faire, c'est qu'il ne l'aimait pas! Et si c'était le cas Draco n'avait pas besoin de lui! Bref, il avait été très injuste avec celui qu'il aimait plus que tout et sitôt les paroles lâchées il les avait regrettées, mais sa fierté déjà mise à mal lui avait interdit toutes les excuses qu'il aurait dû faire..

Tendrement, du bout des doigts, il caressa les paupières fermées sur les yeux d'agate, il suivit la pommette légèrement saillante puis descendit au coin de la bouche, effleurant les lèvres closes qu'il savait douces et accueillantes, avant de se pencher pour lui voler un baiser léger.

— Laisse-moi dormir, Dray. fit une voix peu amène.

— Je suis désolé, Sy. J'ai voulu te faire du mal comme tu me blessais, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. fit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

— Moi aussi j'ai été trop loin. soupira Sylas sans pourtant le regarder mais en appréciant les excuses qui lui était faites. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien d'équivoque dans ton amitié pour Harry. C'est juste que je suis jaloux parfois de cette attention de chaque instant que tu lui apportes.

— Il y avait eu le matin même le problème avec François-Marie et il était encore présent dans mon esprit ainsi que la haine envers eux que j'ai vue sur son visage. J'ai eu peur, une peur irraisonnée que je n'ai pas su maitriser, c'est tout.

— ...

— Je t'aime, tu le sais! Par le lien, tu sais tout ce que j'éprouve. A la place de t'énerver, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas rassuré? Tu m'as laissé partir dans mes délires sans un mot. Ça ne te ressemble pas!

— Si souvent je vous sers de médiateur à Mia et toi, si souvent je calme tes angoisses la nuit, si souvent j'essaye le jour de réfréner tes colères… Il m'arrive aussi d'en être las, tendre ami. avoua Sylas. Hier c'était le cas.

— Je suis désolé, répéta Draco.

— Je le sais ; je le sens. fit avec tendresse Sylas qui se pressa contre lui.

Il le serra et posa sa joue contre la sienne. Son amour avait raison, il le réalisait. Il était bien trop souvent le tampon entre lui et Mia ou son père, c'est un rôle qu'il avait endossé tout naturellement au début de leur relation et qui lui allait comme un gant. Son calme, son analyse rapide des problèmes, sa diplomatie l'avaient conduit à cet état. Il modérait ce qu'il avait d'impulsif. Il n'avait jamais deviné que ça lui pesait.

— Arrête de t'en vouloir...

— Je ne m'en veux pas pour hier. Nous nous aimons trop pour que ça affecte notre relation. Nous nous sommes jetés des choses déplaisantes à la tête c'est vrai, mais nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il en est réellement. Par contre, je n'ai pas vraiment fait d'efforts pour tempérer mon caractère parce que je comptais sur toi, parce que j'aime que tu sois là à mes côtés pour me prendre par la main et je n'ai pas compris que ça te blessait, avoua Dray.

— J'aime être là, tendre ami, et tout partager avec toi, même tes humeurs... juste que parfois je voudrais souffler un peu. lui murmura-t-il.

— Je ne suis ni Erwin, ni Jim..., mon amour, et je ne le serai jamais.

— Je sais mon petit dragon cracheur de feu, je le sais... et je t'aime comme tu es! Sois-en sûr! Viens, il est temps de se lever, finit-il en le tirant vers la douche...

Ils réveilleraient Mia après. Elle ne voulait plus se retrouver nue devant eux estimant son corps déformé et affreux. Quand ils faisaient maintenant l'amour à trois, c'était dans le noir le plus complet. Ses deux hommes ne comprenaient pas, ils ne l'avaient jamais trouvée aussi jolie. Elle n'était enceinte que de quatre mois, sa taille avait un peu épaissi et son ventre était à peine rebondi. Ils auraient voulu caresser cette douce colline qui se dessinait enfin et abritait leurs fils, leur parler, poser les mains, le visage sur la peau veloutée pour y percevoir les premiers mouvements des enfants, mais tous leurs arguments avaient été vains. Ils attendaient avec impatience sa visite à Madame Pomfresh qui aurait lieu à la rentrée.

.  
oOo

Quand le trio descendit, ils trouvèrent, comme chaque matin avant les vacances, Sylas et Draco en train de préparer le petit déjeuner de tous. Au bout de la table, une petite forme recroquevillée attendait. Harry reconnut avec surprise Kreattur.

— Kreattur?

— Oui, Maître Harry, fit l'elfe dans un couinement. Il voulait vous dire que le fils indigne de son ancienne maîtresse est revenu dans la maison.

— Je sais.

— Kreattur veut travailler pour Maître Harry. Il est méchant, ce traître à son sang. Il ramène des femmes de mauvaise vie qui traitent Kreattur comme un animal, continua-t-il dans un reniflement méprisant.

— Tu vas faire quelque chose pour lui, j'espère? fit une voix remplie d'indignation.

Harry soupira. Si Hermione s'en mêlait, lui, n'en sortirait jamais et pour le moment ce n'était pas tant de l'avenir de l'elfe dont il se souciait que de la sécurité de l'Ordre et de la leur par la même occasion.

— Kreattur, ces femmes qu'il a ramenées sont des sorcières?

— Le maître a dit que non, mais une d'elle en est une. Elles sont reparties très tôt ce matin. Kreattur a surveillé jusqu'à leur départ ! cracha-t-il avec mépris.

— As-tu entendu quelque chose qui peut laisser supposer qu'elles avaient de mauvaises intentions?

— Hier soir, la sorcière a écrit une lettre et a demandé à Kreattur de l'envoyer avec le hibou de maître Harry.

— Et tu l'as fait?

— Je n'obéis à personne d'autre que Maître Harry.

— Qu'est devenue cette lettre?

L'elfe avait changé pour plaire à son jeune maître qui si il n'était pas de sang-pur, était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard et le traitait correctement, si il était toujours ronchon, il était maintenant proprement mis, il sortit de sous le linge décoloré qui lui servait de vêtement, un parchemin quelque peu froissé. Harry se pencha dessus, ses compagnons lisant par dessus son épaule. Il n'y avait que quelques mots : "Ils ne vivent pas ici. Il n'y a que Black." Pas de signature, pas de marque distinctive. Par acquit de conscience, ils essayèrent le sortilège aparecium ainsi que d'autres sans succès, il n'y avait rien d'autre.

— Merci. Tu m'as rendu un grand service. Tu peux retourner à Poudlard si tu veux. Nous y serons dans quelques jours. Je vais voir si il y a possibilité de t'attacher à moi ou de te libérer comme Dobby.

— Kreattur est puni parce qu'il n'a pas obéi à Maître Black ?

— Puni? mais non! Si tu es libre tu pourras choisir le maître que tu veux.

— Kreattur ne veut pas être libre ! il veut servir Maître Harry!

— D'accord ! fit Harry agacé. Je vais m'en occuper.

— Merci, maître ! Je retourne à Poudlard ! Je ne veux pas aller dans la maison souillée. fit-il en disparaissant.

Un silence suivit le départ du vieil elfe. Harry échangea un regard grave avec ses deux compagnons, puis se tournant vers ses amis, il leur tendit le parchemin.

— Comment se fait-il qu'il m'obéisse encore?

— Tu as reçu la maison en héritage, ainsi que ce qui lui était attaché. Sirius est revenu mais je doute qu'il ait fait le nécessaire pour récupérer le quartier général, tant que le changement n'est pas enregistré tu restes son propriétaire. fit Pierre-François.

— Par quel moyen une sorcière serait-elle entrée alors que tu es le gardien du secret ? demanda Draco.

— Peut-être n'en est-elle pas une? Ecrire quelque mots sur un bout de parchemin et demander à l'elfe de l'envoyer, c'est à la portée de n 'importe quelle moldue. argumenta Jim.

— Oui, mais un elfe qui se trompe sur la nature d'un sorcier, ce serait une première. Il n'y a qu'une explication, Sirius l'a fait entrer en même temps que lui grâce au papier que je lui avais donné avec l'adresse inscrite dessus au cas où il en aurait besoin.

— C'est bien la pire des perspectives. soupira Hermione. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici non plus car les cheminées sont reliées.

— Je vais régler ça immédiatement. Vous avez fini? demanda-t-il à ses deux compagnons.

— Laisse-moi avaler mon déjeuner ! protesta Jim

Cinq minutes plus tard ils atterrissaient dans la cheminée du 12, square Grimmaurd. Sirius, la tête entre les mains, regardait d'un œil torve sa tasse de café refroidie. Il sursauta à peine quand il vit les six amis devant lui. Draco lui tendit une petite fiole de potion contre la gueule de bois. Il fit non.

— Je n'ai pas bu!

— Tu m'expliques ça? fit son filleul en posant devant lui le morceau de parchemin.

— La salope! fit l'ancien gryffondor après avoir lu les quelques mots griffonnés.

— On va aller loin avec ça, lui jeta Pierre-François. L'Ordre du Phénix n'est plus en sûreté et Astor's Lodge pareillement, tout ça parce que tu as eu envie de t'envoyer une pute dans ta propre maison. Tu ne sais pas faire ça dehors comme tout le monde!

— Je crois que je le suis pas le seul. J'ai entendu dire que certains se faisaient même enlever mettant ainsi le monde sorcier en danger, tout ça pour te trouver un amant d'un soir et tromper mon filleul qui a volé malgré tout à ton secours et qui à ce jour te fait des mamours tant que tu en veux, alors serpentard de mon cœur à ta place, je me tais! railla l'ancien Gryffondor.

— Je respecte trop ceux qui sont devenus mes compagnons pour faire ce que tu viens d'énoncer, déclara Pierre-François d'une voix dangereusement calme, et bien que notre vie privée ne te regarde en rien je ne peux pas te laisser croire que Harry, si fier, si droit, admettrait d'être bafoué ainsi. Je ne sortais pas avec eux quand c'est arrivé même si nous nous aimions déjà. Tandis que toi, sans te poser de questions, tu ramasses deux filles dans la rue qui très certainement t'ont fait un rentre-dedans pas possible, tu t'es cru irrésistible et tu as ramené le lot au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phenix. Il est beau le résultat! persifla Pierre-François auquel Harry jeta un regard tendre. Incapable de reconnaître une sorcière, il faut le faire !

Doucement l'Elu lia sa main à celle de son amant et mit en contact les bracelets, lui rappelant à la fois son amour, sa confiance et l'incitant au calme. Le soupir impatient qu'il entendit lui dit qu'il avait été compris mais que son appel ne plaisait pas.

— Je n'ai pas senti sa magie, elles doit être faible. reprit Sirius.

— Si j'en juge par ton état quand nous sommes arrivés, tu as pourtant subi plusieurs sorts de confusion si ce n'est un stupefix! Je me demande ce qui s'est passé ici cette nuit. Elles ont certainement opéré une fouille en règle. fit Harry soucieux. Nous allons changer de gardien du secret, faire fermer le réseau de cheminette entre ici et tous les autres lieux pendant un laps de temps indéterminé et prévenir Minerva qu'il leur faut trouver un autre quartier général. Enfin, je vais demander à Jimmy et Jareth de venir analyser les traces de magie et des sortilèges qui ont été utilisés.

— Ce sera plus prudent. soupira Sirius.

— Qu'as-tu fait au sujet de cette maison, l'as-tu déjà remise à ton nom?

— Je n'ai rien changé, je ne vais pas te reprendre ce que je t'ai donné!

— Tu devrais le faire afin que la maison traditionnelle des Black reste en dehors de ce conflit.

— Tu sais à quel point elle me donne le cafard. Je ne compte pas l'habiter.

— Peu importe. Par contre j'aimerais que tu me cèdes Kreattur, je m'y suis attaché et lui à moi.

Ils changèrent de gardien du secret prenant provisoirement Draco puis s'unirent pour renforcer les protections de la maison.

Une chose était sûre, même si il faisait des recherches pour fusionner avec la forme inférieure de Gellert Grindewald, François-Marie ne faisait pas que ça. Il semblait les rechercher activement et profitait de la moindre occasion pour tenter de les piéger, tout en luttant certainement contre O'Reilly. Harry se surprit à penser que peut-être il l'avait sous-estimé et que ça risquait de leur coûter cher.

oOo

Il était plus de neuf heures quand ils arrivèrent au ministère de la magie. Harry prit Lucius à part pour l'informer de la situation. Celui-ci lança un regard furibond vers le maraudeur avant de s'éclipser pour faire le nécessaire afin que dorénavant le réseau de cheminette sécurisé du ministère ignore le 12, square Grimmaurd.

La conférence reprit dès l'arrivée de tous les ministres vers dix heures. Si les moldus furent atterrés devant le manque de ponctualité des sorciers, ils n'en dirent rien, tout au plus échangèrent-ils quelques regards de connivence. Ils n'étaient pas encore au bout de leurs surprises. Si c'est l'enseignement qui avait été abordé le jour avant, c'est la politique tant sorcière que moldue qui était sur la sellette celui-ci et elle semblait déchaîner les passions. Chaque article des accords passés fut commenté et plutôt bien noté mais très vite les sorciers abordèrent des points qui n'avaient pas fait l'objet des négociations premières et pour lesquels ils réclamaient un consensus. Les politiciens moldus appelés comme consultants se trouvèrent bientôt pris à partie.

— Ça suffit! fit Harry d'un ton sec. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour refaire les accords de Liège. De toute façon, aucun amendement ne sera possible tant que le Conseil de l'Europe sera sous présidence espagnole. En janvier 2000, la ministre des affaires étrangères finlandaise, Madame Tarja Halonen assumera cette charge, nous verrons à ce moment si quelque chose est possible. Les secrétaires d'Etat et ministres moldus qui sont ici aujourd'hui sont venus vous aider à améliorer les relations entre les deux mondes, ils sont vos alliés, non des ennemis, je vous prie de vous en rappeler et de les considérer comme tels. Ils sont mes amis et je n'admettrai pas qu'ils soient traités autrement qu'avec respect. Je vous suggère de reprendre ces débats après le déjeuner quand les esprits se seront calmés. termina-t-il en se levant et en rassemblant ses troupes d'un coup d'œil avant de sortir avec elles, ne laissant d'autre choix aux politiciens sorciers que de se calmer faute d'interlocuteurs.

Dans son coin, l'espagnol observait. D'une simple phrase, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, un gamin du même âge que le plus jeune de ses fils, venait de faire taire une quinzaine de ministres et d'un regard s'était fait obéir des quatre représentants moldus, de ses partisans dont le ministre de la magie britannique et le directeur du magenmagot. Un jeune homme charismatique, un meneur né sans l'ombre d'un doute dont il avait pu apprécié la droiture et la gentillesse à Grenade, mais aussi quelqu'un qui pourrait se révéler très dangereux. Sans le savoir, il rejoignait dans son opinion son homologue moldu.

Les débats reprirent plus calmement vers quatorze heures et se prolongèrent jusque vingt deux heures. Chaque sorcier s'en retournait chez lui avec un plan de réforme de son enseignement, des pistes pour éviter les problèmes avec les moldus, des solutions juridiques pour contrer les existants... et l'idée que le chemin vers l'entente serait long mais qu'il était possible. Ils se reverraient dans le courant du mois de septembre quand ils en auraient discuté avec les membres de leurs cabinets respectifs.

Les trios transplanèrent au restaurant préféré de Pierre-François, le Magellan en compagnie de Michel, William et Helmut. Lucius, Kingsley et Sirius étaient aussi de la partie. Comme d'habitude Hermione était la seule femme parmi une gente exclusivement masculine. Le maître d'hôtel les vit arriver avec plaisir, prévenu par téléphone depuis plus de deux heures, il les attendait avec impatience. Une tablée de clients pareils dont une partie étaient des habitués, ne se refuse pas mais, une fois de plus, sa femme ne serait pas contente de le voir rentrer aussi tard.

Ils parlèrent peu de la conférence qui était déjà derrière eux et plus de la rentrée qui se profilait et qui serait source de bien des changements. En les écoutant, Harry avait déjà l'impression que les vacances étaient finies et avait hâte de retrouver les Tamaris pour oublier l'échéance trop proche, Hermione redoutait de se trouver séparée de ses hommes qui seraient à Cambridge et remettait sa décision en cause, Jim, même si son amphithéâtre l'attendait, avait peine à s'imaginer endossant l'habit de professeur à Poudlard et Cambridge. Enfin chaque membre du trio avait difficile de réaliser qu'ils n'auraient plus le même emploi du temps que les autres. Si Pierre-François allait pouvoir jongler avec les horaires pour faire coïncider les heures de Harry et Jim à Poudlard, Minerva n'avait aucune raison de prendre cette peine. Les deux plus jeunes qui il n'y avait pas si longtemps croyaient vivre à Cambridge la semaine et ne rentrer à Poudlard auprès de leur amant que le week-end trouvaient maintenant que rester éloignés de lui les journées étaient déjà une souffrance. Ce dernier finit par remarquer leur silence et s'en inquiéter. Il connaissait bien maintenant ce petit pli mécontent entre les sourcils de Harry et cette moue boudeuse de Jim, signes que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Fatigués mes agneaux? leur souffla-t-il.

— Non! fit Harry en secouant la tête.

— Non non... ça va ! le rassura Jim avec un sourire sans toutefois arriver à le convaincre.

Ils firent un effort pour ne pas l'inquiéter. La conversation s'aiguilla sur un autre sujet et le sourire réapparut sur le visage de ses deux jeunes compagnons. Cela donna à réfléchir à Pierre-François. Apparemment la rentrée leur posait un problème et il se mit à la redouter à son tour.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin quand ils atterrirent dans le chemin devant les "Tamaris". Harry aspira goulûment une bouffée d'air tiède chargé d'iode et du parfum des fleurs du jardin. Son bras toujours autour de la taille de Jim, il chercha le contact avec Pierre-François qui lui semblait bien lointain, il l'attira vers lui, lui volant un baiser avant de poser sa joue contre la sienne en soupirant d'aise.

.  
oOo

.  
— Il faut qu'on parle de la rentrée et de ce qui ne vous plait pas, fit ce dernier quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois couchés pour dormir.

— Encore ! gémit Harry.

— Oui, encore, confirma Pierre-François. Je voudrais savoir ce qui ne va pas. Est-ce la perspective de vivre tout le temps ensemble qui vous angoisse? Si c'est le cas je peux faire l'effort de vous laisser de l'espace. acheva-t-il avec difficulté.

— Où as-tu été chercher ça? demanda Harry stupéfait. Ce serait plutôt le contraire pour ma part. Nous avons l'habitude d'être toujours ensemble et là tu seras à Poudlard à te consacrer à la bonne marche de l'école ce qui est plus qu'un emploi, c'est un sacerdoce et nous nous serons à Cambridge en train d'essayer d'apprendre la politique sorcière pour exercer un métier qui nous mangera tout notre temps et nous fera oublier jusqu'au sens du mot amour et bonheur.

— J'ai l'impression que nous avons déjà eu une conversation à peu près semblable, mon amour, fit-il amplement soulagé.

— Je sais que tu ne conçois pas une vie d'oisiveté, je sais que tu as besoin de te consacrer à quelque chose d'autre que nos précieuses personnes et que tu as déjà plein de projets pour Poudlard sans oublier le tournoi des trois sorciers que je suis sûr tu vas organiser en plus. Parfois, je me demande quelle place nous tiendrons encore dans ta vie.

— Mon agneau... Rien ne m'est plus cher que votre bonheur, ne sois pas injuste. fit-il doucement avec des reproches dans la voix. Vous tiendrez toujours la première place et je ferai tout ce que je peux afin d'être le plus souvent possible avec vous, parce que ça m'est essentiel aussi. Et toi Jim?

— Je sais que nous ne pouvons toujours être ensemble, même Harry et moi nous devrons nous séparer pour assumer notre rôle de professeur donc je me suis résigné à ça, par contre enseigner me fait peur.

— Ce ne sera pas différent des cours de karaté que tu donnes à l'AD et tu n'as éprouvé aucune difficulté, ni à te faire entendre, ni à partager ce que tu savais. Je crois que tu te tracasses pour rien. Tu es doué pour ça, même si ça te demande des efforts de patience.

— A ton tour ! fit Harry. Que redoutes-tu dans cette rentrée?

Le silence qui suivit la question les surprit tous les trois. Pierre-François, pris de court, ne se décidait pas à avouer ce qui le préoccupait, ses deux compagnons qui avaient l'habitude de sa franchise, de son audace parfois, en étaient stupéfaits. Son compagnon se pressa contre lui, prit son menton entre le pouce et l'index et tourna son visage vers lui jusqu'à plonger ses yeux dans le regard clair.

— Explique, amour...

— Vous allez découvrir un nouveau milieu, fit-il avec un soupir. Faire d'autres découvertes, tisser des liens où je ne serai pas et ...

— Arrête tes belles phrases, Pierre-François ! le coupa brusquement Harry. Tu as peur que nous tombions amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre?

— Cela n'aurait rien d'impossible. admit l'ainé.

— P'ti loup! murmura Jim.

— La vie est ainsi faite... Ne pensiez-vous pas n'aimer jamais que l'autre? Jim que Harry et Harry que Jim? Je suis pourtant là.

— Donc tous nos serments d'amour sont vains ? Et ce n'est même plus la peine de te dire qu'on t'aime? le taquina tendrement Harry.

— L'amour, c'est vrai, n'est jamais acquis, mais si tu dois te torturer pour quelque chose qui n'arrivera certainement pas tu vas gâcher ce que tu peux vivre avec nous, p'ti loup.

Il ne pouvait rien répondre à ça. Il se contenta de les embrasser avec passion, avec tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui pour eux. Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Certains jours tout était facile et d'autres tout était à cet opposé. Il suffisait parfois d'une petite phrase entendue au détour d'un couloir pour gâcher, salir, comme cet après-midi. Il revoyait les deux ministres sorciers et entendait encore et encore le dialogue surpris.

« — … il est béat d'admiration devant son compagnon ! le descendant de Grindelwald, rien que ça !

— Amourette de jeune homme. L'autre est séduisant, parle bien, représente le fruit défendu, ça n'aura qu'un temps très court...

— Je le pense aussi mais je crains les dégâts que peuvent faire ces deux frères maudits... »

Il dormit quelques heures d'un sommeil agité. Ce sont de légers baisers sur son torse et des mains douces qui le réveillèrent et dès qu'il ouvrit un œil, les tendres caresses s'interrompirent.

— Bonjour, mon loup.

— ...

— Tu dors mal. Tu t'agites, tu gémis...

— ...

— Alors maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi celui qui semblait sûr de mon amour au point de me choisir pour compagnon s'est mis à en douter au point d'en perdre le sommeil.

— ...

— Tu me connais, mon loup, je ne te lâcherai pas tant que je ne le sais pas...

— C'est une raison idiote et je me le répète depuis hier.

— Mais tu n'es pas arrivé à oublier ce que tu qualifies d'idiotie alors on va en parler et on la chassera à deux de ton esprit...

Pierre-François soupira, il connaissait l'entêtement de son agneau, si il se taisait c'était la dispute assurée. Il lui raconta la conversation surprise, se trouvant stupide au fur et à mesure de son récit. Le sourire tendre mais un peu moqueur de Harry ne l'aida pas à terminer son histoire.

— Je t'aime, tu le sais. Quelle importance peut avoir ce genre de mesquinerie en regard de ça? Comment as-tu pu te laisser déstabiliser par deux inconnus qui ne savent rien de nous? Je te croyais si sûr de toi, si sûr de moi... lui souffla Harry en repoussant amoureusement les longues mèches blondes loin de ses yeux.

— Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne me reproche de t'avoir passé ce bracelet elfique, mon agneau. Je l'ai fait par amour sans penser à quoi je t'exposais

— Même si j'aime être ton agneau, je n'en suis pas un. Dès le début je te l'ai fait.. comprendre, fit Harry en jouant avec le pendentif-portoloin qu'il avait passé au cou de son amant au tout début de leur lien. Ce n'est pas par hasard que j'ai choisi ce loup aux yeux d'émeraude. Je savais que t'aimer ne serait pas de tout repos. C'est conscient de ça que je me suis engagé dans notre relation et à aucun moment je ne l'ai regretté. Et quand bien même il y aurait des dizaines d'étudiants beaux, riches, cultivés, en un mot, parfaits, dans cette université, aucun ne serait comparable à toi parce que tu es exceptionnel pour moi. Je suis tien et tu es mien et nul ne peut rien y faire, même pas nous.

Pierre-François retrouvait dans les propos de Harry, l'écho de ses pensées du jour précédent. Il l'attira contre lui, les mains au creux de ses reins, le serrant avec emportement. C'est sa bouche qui lui répondit violentant presque la sienne et après une lutte interminable, ils se trouvèrent haletants les yeux dans les yeux, front contre front.

Harry se laissa aller en arrière, reprenant sa place précédente entre ses deux amours, pour une fois ce fut son loup qui se blottit contre lui, il attira fermement Jim à lui, posa ses lèvres au coin de sa bouche, sur ses paupières puis sur le front bruni avant d'appuyer sa joue sur les courtes boucles. Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

.  
oOo

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand ils s'éveillèrent pour de bon. Nullement pressés de se lever, lovés dans une même étreinte, ils établissaient le programme des deux jours et demi qu'ils avaient à eux avant de passer le week-end à Toulouse chez Sylas, Draco et Hermione. Programme sur lequel ils étaient très vite tombé d'accord et qui consistait à juste profiter du soleil, de la mer et de leur présence mutuelle. Ils entendirent une galopade le long du couloir puis une seconde...

— Viens ici, Lily, tu dois laisser dormir Papa! fit la voix d'Aymeric.

— Mais il est l'heure de se lever, répliqua une autre plus aigüe.

— Ils sont rentrés tard, ils étaient très fatigués. Tu dois les laisser se reposer !

— Tu n'en sais rien ! C'est mon papa à moi, c'est pas le tien ! ragea la petite fille.

— Mon père dort aussi. soupira Ay.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demanda la voix claire de Cloud.

— J'empêche Lily d'entrer et de les réveiller mais elle est têtue.

— C'est une fille même si elle n'a que trois ans, il faut la séduire, fit la voix basse de Justin.

— Viens petite sœur, on va manger un croissant plein de marmelade, tu reviendras après. fit à nouveau Cloud.

— Avec une tasse de chocolat?

— Si tu veux. confirma le garçon.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu fais de plus que moi ! C'est ce qu'elle mange tous les matins ! grommela le plus jeune pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Les trois dormeurs se regardèrent complices avant d'éclater d'un rire le plus silencieux possible.

— Dire que ma fille m'oublie pour un peu de confiture sur une viennoiserie, se moqua Pierre-François.

Après un déjeuner pris avec les enfants, ils descendirent tous les trois au bureau. Le courrier et les rapports les y attendaient. Harry reconnut de suite l'écriture de Liam sur une enveloppe caractéristique du Magenmagot et s'en saisit, ses deux compagnons guettaient les expressions sur son visage, attendant des informations qui tardaient à venir.

— Rien ! Ils n'ont rien trouvé ! Le beau-fils du ministre est toujours en pleine confusion et ne se rappelle que de son enfance. Ton frère l'a certainement observé pendant plusieurs jours pour que son beau-père ne s'aperçoive pas de la supercherie. Je crois qu'il faut chercher de ce coté.

— Tu penses que mon frère a effacé sa mémoire parce qu'il savait quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui pouvait nous apporter un élément contre lui.

— Oui, c'est ce que je crois. On va attendre un peu pour voir si il retrouve quelque souvenirs mais à mon avis c'est peine perdue. Nous fouillerons alors la vie de cet homme de A à Z en espérant trouver l'élément en question. Nous ne pouvons rien négliger.

— Et pour le quartier général?

— Jimmy et Jareth n'ont pas encore envoyé de rapport.

— Ils ont l'expérience nécessaire? demanda Jim.

— Je préfère moins d'expérience et qu'ils soient sûrs... soupira Harry en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux rebelles.

Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à l'heure du repas, négligeant leur entrainement physique pour rattraper le retard qui s'était accumulé pendant leur séjour en Espagne puis en Angleterre. Ils appréciaient cette atmosphère calme, studieuse qu'ils partageaient à trois, ce sentiment d'être les éléments d'un même dessein, de forger un destin conjoint. Il y avait presque une jouissance dans cette communion.

oOo

.  
Ils passèrent l'après-midi à la plage, retrouvant avec plaisir les joies simples de faire du bateau ou de jouer en compagnie des enfants sous l'œil indulgent du vieux Gauthier assis sur une chaise longue sous un parasol.

Allongé de côté sur le sable, la tête posée sur l'estomac de Jim endormi, Harry regardait son compagnon jouer avec Lily. Il repensait aux divers côtés de celui-ci qu'il découvrait au fil des jours avec infiniment de bonheur. Pierre-François les yeux brillants du plaisir de la vitesse en bateau ou sur un balai, Pierre-François enseignant ou discourant avec maestria devant les ministres, Pierre-François fragile, doutant de leur amour, de leur avenir et le cachant par pudeur, Pierre-François ardent amant au tempérament passionné s'oubliant, se perdant dans la jouissance... Justement, il se tournait vers eux, vit son regard et une expression d'amour transforma son visage illuminant jusqu'à ses yeux clairs.

Un mouvement de Jim le ramena à son fiancé qui s'éveillait. Il était, lui, sa force tranquille. Depuis leur rencontre, il était toujours à ses côtés pour l'épauler, il n'avait jamais plus eu peur de la solitude. Ce qu'il éprouvait envers lui était incommensurable. Il se redressa pour permettre à Jim d'en faire autant. Assis côte à côte, ils regardaient maintenant vers le large. Sans même s'en rendre compte, tant ça lui était devenu naturel, il avait passé sa main autour de sa taille et Jim s'était alangui contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule. Soulevant son visage du bout des doigts, il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il y avait dans ses pensées quelques secondes auparavant puis nicha à son tour son visage dans son cou respirant encore et encore son odeur sensuelle mêlée à l'Eau Sauvage. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une petite voix excitée qui babillait.

Leur princesse sur les bras, Pierre-François revenait vers eux et n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Après l'avoir posée devant eux avec son seau, ses pelle, râteau, formes et moulin, il se laissa tomber à coté d'eux, se coucha sur le sable, tourné vers la mer, les cuisses de Harry en guise de coussin. Ce dernier caressait doucement les longues mèches soyeuses tout en surveillant la petite.

C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent les quatre jeunes qui revenaient de la plage voisine accompagné de deux jeunes filles et un garçon de l'âge de Sylvain et Aymeric. Ils ne bougèrent pas, nullement gênés de s'aimer, même si ils virent les regards un peu choqués voire dédaigneux des arrivantes, ils échangèrent au contraire un coup d'œil complice et moqueur. Il était loin le temps où Jim cachait son penchant pour les garçons à Cambridge, l'amour de Harry l'avait affranchi de ses craintes, de ses hontes. Fanny et Marine vinrent les rejoindre avec un panier de gâteaux et des boissons fraîches qu'ils partagèrent entre tous. Bien moins occupées depuis que leurs invités étaient repartis, elles passèrent la fin de la journée avec eux.

Ils jouèrent au beach-volley, Pierre-François, Harry et Jim avec les trois jeunes garçons contre Justin, Cloud et les quatre filles. Ils notaient la curiosité des visiteuses qui leur lançaient des regards dérobés mais insistants. Quand ils gagnèrent et que Jim s'écria pour Harry qui venait de marquer le point décisif « Bravo, mon amour ! » et Aymeric « Bravo Pa ! », le jeune garçon plus candide que ses sœurs ne put retenir la question qui le préoccupait.

— Ça ne peut pas être ton père, il est trop jeune et puis il est gay.

— Mes parents sont morts, Harry m'a adopté. Il m'a choisi pour fils et moi je l'aime autant que si c'était le cas, alors il est normal que je l'appelle papa.

— Merci fils, fit doucement ce dernier.

— Je vous aime beaucoup aussi, continua l'enfant en regardant les deux compagnons de Harry. Toi Jim, je sais que tu m'aimes même si tu veux le cacher et que tu as moins de patience mais je connais tes efforts, toi Pierre-François parce que tu es toujours indulgent mais ferme et juste. Tu veilles perpétuellement à ce que les envies, les besoins de tous soient satisfaits et tu m'as donné une adorable petite sœur. Nous formons une vraie famille et rien d'autre ne compte pour moi.

J'étais tout seul dans une grande et riche maison, avec tous les jouets que je voulais. Mes parents étaient trop pris par leurs activités professionnelles ou mondaines et c'est une nurse anglaise qui s'occupait de moi. Je ne les voyais que rarement, pourtant à leur mort, je me suis senti plus seul que jamais et maintenant encore, parfois, ils me manquent. Un oncle qui m'était totalement inconnu est venu me chercher. Heureusement, je n'ai vécu avec lui que quelques jours avant d'aller à l'école de Poudlard comme l'exigeait le testament de mes parents pendant que son fils, mon cousin, allait dans une autre école. Je n'ai retrouvé de l'amour dans les yeux de quelqu'un, fit-il à Harry que lorsque tu les as posés sur moi la première fois, il y avait en toi toute la tendresse du monde, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi.

— Parce que tu me rappelais deux des personnes que j'aime le plus. Je revoyais l'insolence et la morgue de Draco quand il avait ton âge et l'espièglerie joyeuse de Sirius.

— Tu t'es occupé de moi depuis.

— Je connaissais ton oncle et ce dont il était capable. Je ne voulais pas que tu subisses ce que d'autres avaient connu en vivant dans son entourage. Nous reparlerons de ça, Ay. Le moment est mal choisi.

— Alors fit-il au garçon après un geste entendu vers Harry, peu importe qu'il soit gay et que j'aie trois papas à la place d'une mère et d'un père. J'ai une famille, un grand frère, une petite sœur, des amis. Je ne veux rien d'autre.

— ...

— Et avant que tu me le demandes, je ne sais pas si je serai gay plus tard. Cloud et Justin sortent avec des filles, oncle Sirius aussi.

oOo

.  
Le lendemain soir, Didier et Harry cuisinaient sur la plancha pendant que Jim et Pierre-François disputaient une partie d'échecs sorciers devant un apéritif, les quatre garçons jouaient au tennis de table et Lily gazouillait ce qui devait être une berceuse à sa poupée préférée quand surgirent Jimmy et Erwin. Si ils avaient l'air détendu, le trio se doutait qu'ils n'étaient pas venus uniquement pour boire un verre en leur compagnie. Une fois de plus la politique du monde sorcier s'invitait dans la vie de son Sauveur. Jim vit Erwin poser brièvement une main rassurante sur son épaule au passage. Pierre-François fit rajouter deux couverts. Dès qu'il eut terminé la cuisson de ses gambas, Harry vint s'asseoir à leurs cotés, se servit un verre de vieux porto avant d'écouter le rapport informel de Jimmy, en même temps, il décortiquait les crustacés brûlants et les offrait à Jim qui avait horreur de faire ça, aimant mieux s'en priver.

— Je sais que nous nous verrons demain soir Harry mais j'ai préféré venir te mettre au courant de ce que j'ai trouvé. Nous avons identifié une des deux filles, c'est une jeune serveuse de vingt six ans qui travaille dans une taverne proche du square Grimmaurd. Je l'ai interrogée et elle ne se souvient même pas de ce qu'elle a fait ce soir là, manifestement on ne lui a pas laissé l'opportunité de s'en rappeler.

Dans la maison, il y a eu plusieurs sorts utilisés si j'en crois les relents de magie qui y subsistent dont un soutenu, certainement l'imperium, mais ce n'est pas le plus important, nous y avons trouvé un follixe et des micros moldus. Un follixe, expliqua-t-il en voyant les regards perplexes posés sur lui, c'est ce petit module qui permet à la technologie moldue de fonctionner correctement dans notre monde plein d'ondes magiques. Il est présent sur chaque réseau informatique ou de téléphonie. Ce qui a été installé au quartier général c'est un matériel très sophistiqué d'écoute, peut-être destiné à épier les réunions de l'Ordre plus probablement les conversations pour savoir où vous vivez.

— Tu te bases sur le message découvert par Kreattur je suppose?

— En effet. Nous avons tout mis hors d'état.

— Bien !

— J'ai déjà téléphoné à ma sœur afin de l'informer que nous passerons demain matin au castel pour voir si rien n'a été installé en leur absence.

— Les protections y sont très importantes.

— Contre les sorciers oui ! mais il n'y a pas de sortilège repousse-moldus.

— C'est exact nous ne pouvions pas car il est classé monument historique et repris sur tous les dépliants touristiques de la région.

— Donc il y a une grosse faille dans sa protection.

— Dans celle de l'hôtel Saint-Maur aussi puisque le même problème se présente.

— Je vais m'arranger avec Sylas, nous irons voir demain avant de rejoindre Toulouse. Vous n'y serez qu'en fin de journée je crois?

— Oui.

— Vous avez demandé à la serveuse si elle y connaissait quelque chose en électronique? intervint Jim.

— Ce n'est pas le cas, fit Jimmy.

— Donc c'est la seconde femme qui a fait cette installation, qui demande je suppose un minimum de compétences dans le domaine? poursuivit-il.

— Où veux-tu en venir? questionna Harry.

— A ce que disait p'ti loup hier lors de la conférence. Les sorciers pour apprendre à installer ce genre de matériel font des stages en monde moldu et passent rarement inaperçus.

— Bien vu Jim ! Je vais demander à Jareth de poursuivre dans ce sens, fit Jimmy.

D'un geste impatient, Pierre-François posa quelques grosses crevettes nettoyées sur l'assiette de Jim pour que Harry puisse en manger aussi, ce qui amusa Erwin qui était en face d'eux. Il avait vu la nervosité de l'ainé croître de minute en minute en regardant Jim manger distraitement ce que lui donnait Harry, ce dernier se tourna vers son amant avec qui il échangea un sourire. Il connaissait peu le futur directeur de Poudlard, il le voyait très amoureux et le savait jaloux mais le pensait capable de maitriser ce dernier sentiment, contrairement à Jim, bien entendu cette opinion n'engageait que lui.

Quand Harry reprit sa place devant la plaque de cuisson, Pierre-François le suivit, appuyé sur la balustre de la terrasse, il discutait avec lui ignorant les autres qui parlaient politique. Complices, ils avaient l'air de faire des projets et lorsque l'aîné quitta la terrasse pour revenir avec son portable sur lequel il pianota allègrement, Jim ne put retenir un grognement de dépit qui fit rire Erwin sous cape.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils me mijotent encore ces deux là ! grommela-t-il.

— Tu disais Jim? fit Jimmy.

— Rien excuse-moi. dit-il mal à l'aise de son inattention.

Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Jim jetait bien de temps en temps un petit regard interrogateur à son fiancé qui lui faisait des gros yeux qui voulaient dire « plus tard quand on sera seuls ». Ils étaient devant un grand irish coffee à la crème onctueuse à souhait que Harry sirotait avec des airs de chat gourmand sous l'œil attendri de Pierre-François, lorsque les discussions s'aiguillèrent vers la rentrée universitaire.

— J'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai remplacé les cours facultatifs que j'avais choisis par ceux de sciences politiques, commenta Erwin.

— Quelle branche as-tu prise ? interrogea Jim qui voyait déjà le "petit page" de son amour présent à leurs côtés sans arrêt.

— L'histoire de la sorcellerie et des trois magies, précisa le serpentard.

— Toi aussi Jimmy?

— Non ! Harry n'a nul besoin de deux personnes qualifiées dans la même branche, j'ai choisi l'étude des manipulations de l'esprit et des auras magiques, mais en accord avec Minerva et Lucius je n'ai pris aucun cours facultatif, je continuerai à travailler au ministère quelques heures par semaine pour me tenir au courant et aussi informer la Fratrie.

— Vous voulez dire que vous avez choisi vos études en fonction des postes à pourvoir dans le monde sorcier quand il sera soit ministre soit directeur du magenmagot?

— Bien sûr. Nous ferons le chemin ensemble. précisa Erwin.

— Tu étais au courant? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

— Oui, répondit simplement ce dernier.

— Je dois m'attendre à retrouver d'autres de nos amis sur les gradins des amphi? poursuivit Jim d'un ton cassant.

— Ernie et Terry Boot en droit et fiscalité sorcière, Luna en Connaissance approfondies des créatures magiques, Seamus et Justin Finch en Etudes des grimoires et langues anciennes, les soeurs Parvati en langues modernes.

— J'espère pour toi que je ne serai pas assis à coté de Dean ! railla Jim avec rage.

— Non ! Lui et Susan Bones vont faire l'école de journalisme à Londres du côté moldu. Jim, il avait toujours été dit que je ferais au mieux pour le monde sorcier, fit Harry calmement, c'est ce que je fais. La fratrie est notre groupe et reste uni.

— Il en manque ! fit Erwin. Lavande et Neville?

— Ils n'étaient pas désireux de continuer leurs études, intervint Pierre-François. Lavande s'occupera de la crèche à Poudlard sous les ordres de Madame Pomfresh et Neville assistera le professeur Chourave.

— Et dans notre maison ? interrogea Erwin.

— Peu ont refait la septième à Poudlard, Theo est en France, Blaise vous savez...

Pierre-François détourna habilement la conversation sur leur séjour en Espagne et la conférence qui venait provisoirement de se terminer. Les enfants étaient allés se coucher et longtemps ils discutèrent de l'avenir de leur monde. Il était tard quant ils prirent congé, ils se retrouveraient dès le lendemain à Toulouse.

Jim avait participé avec animation à la conversation générale, maintenant il était étrangement silencieux.

— Tu comptais me le dire quand? se décida-t-il à demander d'une voix qu'il voulait calme.

— Ça a toujours été prévu ainsi, mon cœur. Dans mon esprit, c'était évident. Je ne vois pas ce que ça change pour nous?

— ...

— Tu savais que de nombreux élèves de Poudlard se dirigeraient vers la nouvelle université. Je n'ai cité que ceux de la septième bis mais très certainement il y en aura aussi beaucoup de la septième. Ils fourniront le gros des étudiants. Et encore une fois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fais un problème !

— Et ça ne te gêne pas que ce soit pour te suivre plus tard?

— Je préfère travailler avec des amis, des membres de la Fratrie en lesquels je sais que je pourrais avoir confiance plutôt qu'avec des étrangers c'est certain, mais je n'ai rien demandé. Jimmy et Erwin sont les seuls qui m'en aient parlé et je leur ai donné mon avis quand ils l'ont sollicité. Ils ont fait les choix seuls.

— Je suppose que tu étais au courant de tout ça ? fit-il en se retournant vers leur loup.

— Non ! Je savais au sujet de Lavande et Neville puisque je les ai engagés à Poudlard.

— Tu trouves ça normal?

— Harry ne nous a pas parlé de sa conversation avec Jimmy et Erwin, ce n'est pas un drame. J'avais bien oublié de vous raconter mon projet de crèche pourtant vous êtes concernés aussi puisque Lily y entrera dès la rentrée. Pour le reste c'est eux qui ont choisi pas lui.

— Et ça ne te dérange en rien?

— Jim, dis plutôt que c'est la présence de certains aux cotés de Harry qui te gêne. fit leur loup avec un petit sourire.

— Toi pas?

— J'ai d'avantage peur de l'inconnu que d'Erwin qui aime profondément Jimmy d'un amour calme et entier. soupira Pierre-François.

— Nous sommes heureux ensemble, pourquoi irais-je chercher ailleurs?

— Ne t'emballe pas, amour. fit tendrement Pierre-François. C'est aussi la peur du changement et que tout se modifie y compris notre amour.

— Et vous croyez que je ne la ressens pas moi? Pourquoi donc pensez-vous que je n'ai pas envie d'aborder le sujet? La marche du temps est inévitable et la seule chose qui me console c'est de me dire que ce chemin là, je vais le faire à vos côtés. Je suis aussi possessif et jaloux mais j'essaye de raisonner.

— Je n'ai jamais fait attention à quelqu'un d'autre que vous deux depuis que nous sommes ensemble ! fit tendrement leur compagnon.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui regarde, ce sont les autres qui te dévorent dès que tu apparais, se moqua gentiment Harry. Cependant, mon loup, je me suis posé des questions quand j'ai vu que tu t'entendais bien avec Charlie.

— Tu ne m'as rien dit ! fit-il stupéfait mais au fond de lui même assez satisfait de cette jalousie de son amour qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnée.

— J'ai préféré attendre, il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ça. Je ne vais pas te priver de parler à d'autres sous prétexte que je t'aime, si ? Quant à toi Jim, toi et ton goût pour le corps des femmes... tu crois que je suis sans inquiétude?

— Je t'aime, Harry.

— Moi aussi ! Pourtant apparemment, ce n'est pas suffisant. M'être engagé envers toi officiellement non plus ! Qu'attends-tu de moi?

— Mais rien de plus que ce bonheur et qu'il dure.

— C'est bien toi qui disait qu'à force de se poser des questions Pierre-François allait se gâcher les moments qu'il passait avec nous ? Alors peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais ? fit-il en attirant Jim d'une main posée dans sa nuque jusqu'à poser son front contre le sien avant de doucement presser sa bouche sur la sienne. Explique moi, mon tout-beau, vers où tu t'éloignes. lui souffla-t-il.

— Je suis là, à tes côtés, n'en doute pas.

.  
oOo

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, après l'amour, en s'endormant entre eux, serré dans leurs bras que Jim se rappela leur complicité sur la terrasse et le fait qu'ils avaient l'air de faire des projets... Sans le réaliser, il s'agita entre leur corps, se trémoussa, soupira...

— Qu'y a-t-il ma tendresse? murmura Pierre-François réveillé par son agitation.

— Tantôt sur la terrasse vous parliez de quoi dans votre coin ?

— On cherchait une idée pour l'anniversaire de Justin.

— Et vous avez trouvé?

— On en a deux ou trois mais on t'attendait pour prendre une décision. fit l'aîné en passant une main caressante dans les boucles douces.

Il sourit en entendant Jim soupirer de soulagement ou de bien-être il ne savait, puis très vite son souffle devint régulier. Par dessus son corps, il chercha la taille ou la hanche de son jeune compagnon dont cette nuit il se trouvait loin alors qu'il sentait au plus profond de son être qu'il avait besoin de lui. Harry saisit sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Quand il se réveilla avant même que l'aube soit là, il n'y tint plus, se leva, fit le tour du lit et se glissa contre son dos. Il fut à peine surpris de l'entendre lui demander de le serrer très fort contre lui.

— Je suis là, mon doux amour, je t'aime. lui souffla-t-il la bouche effleurant son oreille.

Il voulut caresser son visage et fut bouleversé de le trouver mouillé de larmes. Il l'obligea à se tourner vers lui, doucement, il fit voyager ses lèvres des yeux aux coins de la bouche, buvant les perles salées au passage. Il n'avait besoin d'aucune explication. Une fois de plus, ses démons avaient envahi Harry, son passé avait ressurgi et ramené ses blessures, sa souffrance, ses incertitudes.

— Nous serons là pour faire le voyage de la vie avec toi. Ne doute pas de ce que tu fais, des décisions que tu prends pour le monde sorcier, jamais. Depuis tes onze ans, tu t'y consacres. Tu fais toujours au mieux.

— Tu seras toujours là?

— Oui ! Tu es mon compagnon.

— Si un jour tu penses que j'ai tort, promets de me le dire !

— Je te le promets, mon âme.

.  
oOo

Hermione ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Leur place était vide, ses hommes étaient certainement levés depuis longtemps. Elle eut une petite grimace à sa propre adresse, elle devenait de plus en plus paresseuse, non que sa grossesse la fatiguait mais elle s'ennuyait. Jamais elle n'aurait osé le dire à ses deux amours qui s'en serait sûrement vexés, mais le fait était là, elle s'ennuyait. Loin de ses livres et grimoires, elle n'apprenait rien et pour elle c'était comme mourir lentement. Chaque fois qu'elle voulait prendre un livre sérieux, Dray et Sy se récriaient qu'ils étaient en vacances. Elle était impatiente de voir la rentrée arriver. Pierre-François semblait avoir plein de projets pour Poudlard et elle avait compris qu'il était prêt à lui en confier une partie.

Etant donné la vie trépidante du jeune sorcier et son dynamisme, elle avait pensé qu'il se vouerait corps et âme à son travail, ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Il aimait cet emploi de directeur, l'idée d'apporter à ses élèves une nourriture spirituelle, mais aussi une éducation ouverte sur le monde et il lui convenait très bien. Dumbledore avait été un grand directeur, il avait dirigé l'école, géré le conflit avec Voldemort, protégé leur monde mais il avait mené Poudlard sur le chemin de la continuité et s'était contenté de prôner le rapprochement sans un seul changement pour y arriver. Pierre-François serait le directeur des réformes entre avancée vers le monde moldu, ouverture à toutes les formes de magie, accord des maisons et préparation des élèves à l'université sorcière. Pourtant il ne lui avait pas caché que sa vie privée passerait toujours en première place. Elle en avait été sidérée.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas hésité à lui confier que c'était pour eux qu'il avait décidé de prendre une sous-directrice et à la demande surtout de Harry qui craignait que Poudlard l'accapare. Quand il parlait de son jeune compagnon, Pierre-François changeait de visage, ses yeux devenaient rêveurs, ses traits s'adoucissaient et un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, tendre, léger, exactement comme Jim. Il refusait de se laisser manger par Poudlard au détriment de son bonheur. Harry et Jim avaient envie d'adopter des enfants et il désirait être présent à leurs cotés. Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de mauvaises habitudes. Hermione avait souri, elle savait très bien que ce besoin d'enfants n'était pas de Jim mais de son meilleur ami.

Elle prit de sous le lit la farde qu'il lui avait remise. A l'intérieur des feuillets couverts d'une écriture légèrement penchée vers la droite qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de son prédécesseur, elle était un peu plus ronde et les majuscules plus grandes et déliées. Elle se plongea dans le troisième feuillet qui était le projet de crèche, le premier qui serait mis en place à la rentrée par nécessité puisque Teddy, Lily et les deux enfants de Bill et Fleur devaient y aller. Pierre-François avait choisi un local au rez-de-chaussée, une ancienne classe d'histoire très vaste qui avait l'avantage d'être lumineuse et de s'ouvrir sur le parc de Poudlard, elle serait la salle de jeu et la classe voisine la pièce pour les berceaux ou pour faire la sieste. En lisant la fiche du projet, du matériel à acheter, les règles de sécurité à appliquer, Hermione réalisait mieux qu'il avait été à vingt cinq un père attentionné qui avait élevé seul un fils dès sa naissance.

Ligne après ligne des feuillets qu'il lui avait confiés, elle découvrait ce sorcier beau et dédaigneux qui regardait à "L'Aigle Noir"son meilleur ami avec des yeux de vampire affamé de sang. Contrairement à ses hommes, elle l'avait viscéralement détesté persuadée qu'il allait faire du mal à Harry et jamais son ami n'avait eu l'air plus heureux. Elle se replongea dans les projets et réformes de son futur patron, oubliant l'heure. C'est la voix de son frère qui la tira de là, à son ton elle sut de suite qu'il y avait un problème. Elle se précipita vers un peignoir léger, l'enfila et alla à sa rencontre.

Elle les trouva tous les quatre devant un verre sur la terrasse. A sa vue, elle vit Draco soupirer, elle pressentit qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'elle allait entendre.

— Jimmy ?

— ...

— Jimmy !

— Le mari de Françoise, après votre passage à l'hôtel Saint-Maur, a pris peur. Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui a dit pour le rassurer, il l'a quittée et a fui. Elle n'a plus de nouvelles de lui depuis une semaine, il avait promis de lui en donner chaque jour, il l'a fait les six premiers, mais là plus rien.

— Après le beau-fils du ministre retrouvé dans l'immeuble où habite Pierre-François, ça fait beaucoup.

— Est-ce qu'il faut dire ça à Harry ? soupira Draco.

— Oui ! Il l'apprendra de toute façon et croira que nous condamnons sa décision. fit Hermione.

— Ce n'était pas la sienne mais la mienne, rectifia Sylas. Il n'y en avait pas d'autre possible. Fuir était la pire des choses qu'il pouvait faire en ces circonstances car il plongeait dans un univers où il n'avait pas ses repères.

— Il avait certainement ses raisons.

— François-Marie cherche son frère et ses compagnons. Il devient de plus en plus dangereux.

— C'est peut-etre O'Reilly pour son propre compte. C'est lui qui avait contacté Philippe.

— A la conférence, François-Marie a compris que Harry portait le bracelet elfique et le regard qu'il a posé sur lui voyait plus rouge que celui de Voldemort. commenta Erwin dont on sentait l'inquiétude.

— Harry était déjà son obsession avant, ça ne change pas grand chose. analysa Jimmy.

— Il sait que tôt ou tard ils iront à l'appartement du Marais ou à la discothèque. Une fois la rentrée, ils seront à Poudlard ou à Cambridge, il aura très difficile de les atteindre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se serait adressé à Philippe. Par contre il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons le beau-fils de O'Reilly avec nous.

— Il n'ont qu'à y renoncer ! fit Hermione.

— Renoncer à quoi? s'étonna son frère.

— Au club et à l'appartement.

— Mia ! Tu as vu leur train de vie? Tu crois que c'est avec son traitement de directeur que Pierre-François va leur offrir ça? Tu es naïve ! fit Draco peu patient.

— Ils n'ont pas besoin d'un appartement à Paris, d'un mas dans le sud de la France, d'une maison à Weymouth, d'une autre à Londres et de deux appartements de fonction. énuméra sa femme.

— Celle du square Grimmaurd est à Sirius et les logements de Poudlard et Cambridge font partie de leurs traitements de professeurs et sont des avantages en nature. rectifia Draco.

— Nous non plus n'avons pas besoin de tout ça ! nous avons pourtant un castel à Toulouse, un hôtel de maître à Paris, une double maison à Stratford et une encore dans le Sussex. Draco et moi nous avons de quoi suivre. Nous avons mis en location les demeures que nous n'habitons pas pour couvrir nos dépenses, sans parler des rentes que nous fait Lucius. De toute façon si ce n'est pas à Paris, ce sera ailleurs, il ne les lâchera pas ainsi !

Installée devant une tasse de café et des croissants tartinés d'une épaisse couche de marmelade, Mia suivait leur conversation sans plus rien dire tout en pensant qu'il fallait qu'elle aie une discussion sérieuse avec son ami. Leur séjour ce week-end à Toulouse lui en donnerait certainement l'occasion.

.  
oOo

Ils transplanèrent devant la Garonne. Se rappelant son premier contact avec le castel rose, Pierre-François attira ses amours contre lui pour regarder couler le fleuve avant de monter la pente herbeuse tous les trois enlacés vers les jardins en terrasses. Sylas les guettait et vint au devant d'eux en tant que gardien du secret pour introduire Justin. Sirius soutenait le vieux Gauthier pour rejoindre cette demeure qu'il avait connue en tant qu'intendant de la famille et qu'il foulerait au pied, pour la première fois, en tant qu'invité.

Harry retrouva de suite ses habitudes. Installé sur un lit solaire, Jim assis entre ses jambes, le dos contre sa poitrine, il avait enlacé ses doigts à ceux de son loup et respirait le parfum des derniers jasmins et des roses trémières qui montait des jardins. Bien qu'il soit maintenant habitué à la douceur du sud de la France, le castel du bord de la Garonne inspirait à l'amour. Etaient-ce les anciens troubadours célébrant les douces damoiselles sur leur vielle qui avaient imprégné les murs épais de cet atmosphère spéciale, sensuelle, capiteuse qu'il ne retrouvait nulle part ailleurs ?

La caresse d'un pouce sur le dos de sa main le rappela au présent. Il quitta l'image des belles dames du moyen-âge, des ménestrels chantant les exploits des chevaliers et des jouvenceaux soupirant après l'élue de leur cœur pour plonger dans le regard clair de son amant.

— Tu es bien loin, lui reprocha doucement Pierre-François.

— C'est vrai, avoua-t-il, je pensais au passé de ce château, à l'amour courtois du moyen-âge. Tous ces bels gens qui en avaient fait leur Saint-Graal.

— Que te voilà poète, mon agneau. N'oublie pas que la fol'amor ou fin'amor comme on dit en occitan faisait la part belle à la chasteté, il était de bon ton d'aimer et de soupirer après sa dame mais non de la combler charnellement. Il trouve son origine dans la littérature arabo-andalouse qu'ont découverte les croisés au hasard de leurs aventures. Après son séjour à Antioche, Guillaume IX, duc d'Aquitaine fut le premier troubadour à écrire en langue d'oc la poésie lyrique inspirée aussi des poètes arabo-andaloux. Il louait cette relation basée sur les sentiments de dévouement à la dame de ses pensées et exempte de volupté charnelle. Il faut avouer qu'il était bien pratique pour eux de laisser les épouses aux soins de leurs soupirants respectant ce code courtois pendant qu'ils allaient tranquillement guerroyer.

— Mon loup ! Voilà que tu m'ôtes toutes mes illusions, se moqua doucement Harry.

— On peut dorénavant se contenter de soupirer. suggéra Jim dans un sourire.

— Tu en serais le premier marri, mon cœur.

— Vous avez l'air bien gais, commenta Mione en venant s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

— Inspirés par les ménestrels, nous allons remettre au goût du jour les principes du fin'amor et soupirer après les beaux yeux verts que voilà, fit tendrement Jim. Bien entendu dorénavant nous ferons chambres séparées. Nous nous consumerons d'amour uniquement !

Pierre-François éclata de rire devant la moue désabusée de Harry. Hermione les regardait amusée.

— D'ailleurs il me faut tout de suite, une plume et un parchemin. Je sens l'inspiration me prendre et voudrais dans une chanson de gestes célébrer vos faits d'armes, ô mon doux seigneur. susurra Jim.

— Me voilà bien ! je voulais des beaux, des grands sentiments, je ne récolte que des bouffonneries. Làs ! Je me meurs de déception !

— Ça ce serait plutôt du Molière, si tu veux mon avis... analysa Jim avec grand sérieux.

Harry le regarda interloqué avant d'éclater de rire lui aussi.

— Comment va mon filleul, Mione ? demanda Pierre-François.

— Bien je crois. J'en saurai plus à la rentrée quand je verrai madame Pomfresh.

— Tu commences à les sentir remuer ?

— Oui ! Un peu ! fit-elle avec un doux sourire qui émut son ami.

— C'était un de mes rares plaisirs lors de la grossesse de ma femme, poser ma main sur son ventre pour sentir les mouvements de Henri-James. Draco et Sylas doivent être aux anges.

— ...

— Mione ? reprit-il intrigué par son silence.

— Je ne veux pas !

— Tu ne veux pas quoi ? fit Harry perplexe.

— Qu'ils touchent mon ventre, je suis toute déformée, je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient ou me sentent comme ça.

— Tu n'es enceinte que de quatre mois et tu n'as jamais été aussi épanouie. commenta Jim.

— Ne les prive pas de ça, c'est injuste Hermione. Si tu veux qu'ils s'impliquent après la naissance de leurs enfants, il faut les faire participer dès maintenant à l'attente. Si tu ne le fais pas pour eux, fais le pour les bébés.

— Tu veux passer tout le reste de ta grossesse sans qu'ils t'approchent? ça m'étonnerait que Dray soit un adepte du "soupirage", commenta Jim avec un petit rire moqueur.

— ...

— Ou tu comptes qu'il règle le problème entre eux?

Le regard glacial que lui lança Hermione en se levant et en quittant la terrasse lui fit faire la grimace. Il aurait dû se taire.

— Je crois que c'est un sujet qu'on ne devait pas aborder... On va se promener dans les jardins? demanda Harry en poussant déjà Jim pour le faire lever.

Ils descendirent vers le bassin et le jet d'eau, les deux petits courant à coté d'eux. Teddy était drôle à voir trottant de cette démarche maladroite, presque saccadée, jambes écartées des bébés. Les adultes flânaient. Assise tranquillement devant le bassin près de Harry, Lily n'avait pas oublié les grands discours qu'elle tenait aux poissons. Tandis que Teddy couché en travers des genoux de Pierre-François qui le chatouillait hésitait entre cris outrés et rires.

Jim à demi couché, appuyé sur son coude regardait ses hommes pouponner. Il pensait avec amusement que lui qui n'était pas particulièrement patient envers les enfants avaient choisi deux compagnons qui les adorait. Mais choisit-on? Bonne question. Dès que leurs études seraient finies et qu'ils seraient installés dans des fonctions quelles qu'elles soient, le problème se poserait. Il ne les ferait pas attendre, il les voulait heureux. Pour eux, il apprendrait la patience.

Teddy sur les épaules, la main de Harry autour de sa taille, il remontait vers le castel. Lily avait réclamé les bras de son père et s'endormait doucement bercée au rythme de sa marche. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et heureux, ayant oublié tous leurs doutes, toutes leurs appréhensions. Le trio les attendait sur la terrasse autour de la table, Gauthier était devant la télévision, les jeunes jouaient au monopoly, on les entendait se disputer. Pierre-François installa son fardeau dans une chaise longue.

Sylas, en maître de maison attentionné, proposa un apéritif. Ils sirotaient le second lorsque arrivèrent Jimmy, Erwin et Liam. La présence de ce dernier n'était pas prévue, Harry fronça les sourcils pressentant que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder.

— Nous avons enfin trouvé Philippe, le mari de Françoise ! fit Jimmy d'un air sombre. Mort !

Ils échangèrent un regard atterré.

— Où? Qui? Pourquoi : enfin? fit Harry d'un ton bref.

— A Lyon dans une taverne sorcière. A mon avis O'Reilly mais je ne sais si c'est pour son compte ou celui de la Loge. Enfin, parce que ça faisait sept jours qu'il avait disparu même si nous n'avons été prévenu que hier.

— Et pourquoi personne n'a-t-il jugé bon de me mettre au courant? fit Harry glacial.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

**CECI EST UN MESSAGE POUR LA PROMOTION DES FANFICTIONS:**

_De nombreux auteurs talentueux constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide et, découragés, certains arrêtent de publier. On prend donc le risque de voir baisser la qualité des histoires sur ce site! Amis lecteurs, **VOS commentaires peuvent faire la différence**! Alors, si vous en ressentez l'envie, ne soyez pas timides, osez donner votre avis ou simplement encourager les auteurs!_

_Vous pouvez aussi **rejoindre le FIC, le Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires** sur le forum suivant (_.net/myforums/Forum_francophone_ffnet/577456/_) et diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs ou des auteurs que vous commentez._

_._

_.  
_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

**! ENFIN UN FORUM EN FRANÇAIS SUR FANFICTION NET !**

Il existe désormais sur ce site un endroit où discuter librement de nos passions communes : l'écriture et la fanfiction. Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

Auteurs, ou simples lecteurs, ce forum est pour vous ! Rejoignez-nous vite !

_Compte : Forum francophone (/u/577456/)_

_Lien direct sur mon profil et dans mes Auteurs préférés_

_PS : _Vous n'êtes pas intéressés ? Faites quand même passer l'info sur votre profil pour les autres !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.


	7. Chapter 6  MAXENCE

.

.

_**Chapitre VI. Maxence**_

.

.

Rappel chapitre V.

— Nous avons enfin trouvé Philippe, le mari de Françoise ! fit Jimmy d'un air sombre. Mort !

Ils échangèrent un regard atterré.

— Où? Qui? Pourquoi : enfin? fit Harry d'un ton bref.

— A Lyon dans une taverne sorcière. A mon avis O'Reilly mais je ne sais si c'est pour son compte ou celui de la Loge. Enfin, parce que ça faisait sept jours qu'il avait disparu même si nous n'avons été prévenu que hier.

— Et pourquoi personne n'a-t-il jugé bon de me mettre au courant? fit Harry glacial.

.

oOo

.

Harry vit Erwin et Jimmy échanger un coup d'œil étonné ce qui le fit se tourner vers le trio.

— Nous avions l'intention de vous le dire discrètement un peu plus tard, nous voulions vous laisser un peu de temps pour vous installer, fit Draco mal à l'aise en devançant la question.

— Je dois avouer que c'est par moments assez lourd, nous savions qu'il y aurait à gérer l'inquiétude de Gauthier et celle de Sylvain. dit Sylas à son tour.

— Si vous ne pouviez-pas assumer, un coup de fil suffisait et nous annulions ce week-end, jeta Harry d'un ton sec.

— Il y avait peut-être également le remord d'une décision qui ne me semblait plus aussi justifiée. soupira Sylas.

Harry voulut répondre vivement mais la main de Jim tenait la sienne et il en connaissait le langage, celle de Pierre-François vint se poser sur sa cuisse. Il se rappela leur conversation toute récente « — Si un jour tu penses que j'ai tort, promets de me le dire ! — Je te le promets, mon âme. ». Il inspira très fort pour se calmer avant de répondre d'une voix basse, au grand étonnement de tous, que l'important était de gérer la situation pénible actuelle.

La suite fut bien entendu très loin du week-end prévu. Françoise et Sylvain pleuraient un mari et un père qu'ils avaient toujours connu aimant et attentif. Le vieux Gauthier montra que, malgré son âge, il avait encore toutes les qualités qui faisaient de lui un intendant de confiance, ordonné et maitre de lui. Pierre-François se chargea avec lui de toutes les formalités et du rapatriement du corps du Sang-Pur dans son village britannique d'origine. Pierre, une fois de plus fut d'une grande aide pour les démarches administratives en monde moldu. Plutôt que de s'occuper de l'enquête sur le meurtre, Harry et Jim laissèrent faire Jimmy et Erwin et ne lâchèrent pas leur loup d'une semelle, craignant que son frère ne soit aux aguets et ne profite de la situation pour les atteindre si ils se séparaient.

Le lundi eut lieu l'enterrement . Devant le rectangle de terre fraîchement creusé dans un coin perdu du Cumberland, il y avait Françoise, Sylvain, Gauhier et les deux trios, Cloud, Justin et Aymeric, nul autre ! La famille de Philippe qu'ils avaient pourtant prévenue n'avait pas daigné se manifester. Ses parents avaient été assassinés par les mangemorts peu de temps après la fuite de leur fils, ce qu'il n'avait pas su. Ce remord lui avait été épargné. Ses deux frères semblaient, d'après les renseignements reçus, avoir pris leurs aises dans le manoir familial et, étant donné la disparition de l'aîné, considéré celui-ci comme leur. L'existence d'une veuve d'origine moldue et d'un enfant sang-mêlé, héritier sans possibilité de contestation de tous les biens de la famille n'avait pas dû faire plaisir à ces Sang-Pur conservateurs.

Harry, conformément à son serment et en accord avec Françoise, avait déjà fait les démarches afin d' être nommé tuteur de Sylvain. Lucius avait acté et signé sa demande qui serait officialisée par le magenmagot dès la prochaine séance. La main posée sur l'épaule du jeune adolescent, il approcha de la tombe avec lui et lança après ce dernier une rose sur le cercueil, avant de revenir vers la mère qui avait exprimé le désir de se recueillir seule sur la sépulture. Ils vinrent à pas lents vers la sortie du cimetière. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière eux, ils purent voir Françoise, brisée par le chagrin, sangloter à genoux devant le caveau.

Harry sentit l'émotion le dominer et les larmes monter, non pour cet homme dont il ignorait presque tout mais pour cette femme qui perdait son amour. Le bras qui se glissa sous le sien était ferme et rassurant, le regard bleu, plus foncé encore que de coutume, guettait la moindre de ses défaillances, soutien sans faille. Il serra doucement le poignet de Jim avant de chercher Pierre-François. Il suivit le regard de celui-ci. Il était posé sur une longue silhouette solitaire qui était postée, immobile, près de la grille d'un grand mausolée et qui semblait très intéressée par cet enterrement discret, trop intéressée pour être là par hasard.

Pierre-François se tourna vers eux et eut à leur intention un sourire triste. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans il arpentait une de ces allées bordée de tombeaux qui se ressemblaient tous, excepté pour les familles qui venaient là se recueillir sur celui d'un être cher. Il n'avait jamais voulu aller fleurir le monument de son fils. La plaque de marbre froid n'abritait qu'un petit corps sans vie, le vrai Henri-James était dans son cœur, il y jouait, il y riait, il y pleurait, il l'appelait, parfois. On avait murmuré sur son passage qu'il était sans sentiments, sans amour envers cette partie de lui-même qu'il chérissait pourtant plus que tout. Il s'en était moqué et les sorciers bien pensants qui eux allaient au cimetière régulièrement pleurer leurs enfants assassinés par les mangemorts pour lui donner à lui, Pierre-François Vassier, une leçon, y avaient trouvé une raison de plus pour lui fermer leur porte. Tout à sa douleur, il s'en était moqué aussi.

La main qui saisit la sienne avec fermeté et le regard bleu qui le fixait le sortirent de ses pensées noires. Ils se rapprochaient de la longue silhouette qui regardait venir vers lui l'Elu encourageant le fils de Philippe et deux hommes blonds.

Ils se tenaient, par le bras, par la main, groupe soudé mais insolite, presque choquant par la vie, la force que l'on percevait en eux. Derrière venaient deux adolescent et un enfant, enfin en dernier, une jeune femme entourée de deux sorciers dont il identifia l'un à sa chevelure très claire, il ne pouvait s'agir que du fils de ce Lucius Malefoy dont son père lui avait montré des photos prises dans cette école de Poudlard qu'il était pressé d'intégrer à la rentrée. Ils arrivaient à sa hauteur.

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil perplexe, l'inconnu était un adolescent dégingandé. Il devait avoir quinze ou seize ans, pas plus. Mince, presque maigre, il avait un visage anguleux au nez un peu long, à la bouche trop grande, un regard brun semé de vert, vif, perçant. Il les salua gravement avant de s'adresser à Sylvain en français.

— Je m'appelle Maxence et je suis ton cousin. Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé à ton père.

— Merci. Tu parles très bien le français.

— Ma mère est de la côte bretonne. Ma sœur voulait venir avec moi mais elle est plus surveillée et elle n'a pu sortir.

— Tes parents savent que tu es là? demanda Harry.

— Non, soupira le garçon avec un air gêné.

— C'est bien d'être venu, intervint Pierre-François calmement.

— Je ne peux pas rester mais nous nous reverrons à Poudlard. Typhaine sera en première avec toi.

— Et toi?

— Je vais essayer d'intégrer la cinquième.

— Pourquoi essayer ? intervint Aymeric curieux.

— Aymeric ! protesta Sylvain. C'est mon meilleur ami, continua-t-il à l'attention de Maxence.

— Parce que jusque maintenant mon père a toujours refusé que j'aille à Poudlard ou dans une autre école. Il m'a servi de précepteur.

— Pourquoi a-t-il changé d'avis?

— Il a dit qu'avec un nouvel héritier de Salazar Serpentard et un Vassier à la tête de l'école, l'orientation de celle-ci allait changer.

— Mais il a reçu une lettre en réponse à sa demande d'inscription avec la liste des livres nécessaires ainsi que le nouveau règlement et forcément vu que ce n'était pas le cas. s'étonna Pierre-François.

— Nullement ! Le hibou a du égarer une partie du message, fit le garçon d'un air finaud. J'ai bien peur qu'il finisse par l'apprendre mais ce qui est fait est fait.

Le sourire qui avait accompagné cette tirade avait illuminé son visage qui en était devenu presque séduisant.

— Je vois, fit le directeur amusé. Hermione, voilà un jeune homme qu'il va falloir surveiller tout particulièrement. Voici Madame Malfoy-Van Neeren, ta sous-directrice, Maxence. Je suis le Professeur Vassier et donc ton futur professeur de métamorphose et ton directeur. Voici Monsieur Spencer qui est le professeur d'histoire et politique du monde moldu et Monsieur Potter qui donnera avec le professeur Weasley le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Cloud, Justin et Aymeric sont eux aussi à Poudlard. Si tu as des difficultés à suivre, à t'intégrer ou même d'autres problèmes, n'hésite pas à le dire.

Françoise les rejoignait appuyée sur le bras de son père. Elle fixait le garçon avec qui discutait son fils.

— Maman, c'est Maxence, mon cousin.

— Bonjour, ma tante. Toutes mes condoléances. dit le jeune homme avec un petit salut.

— Merci. Je ne vois pas tes parents? commenta Françoise assez sèche.

— Ils ne sont pas ici et je ne devrais pas y être non plus. Il est temps pour moi de me retirer. fit-il avec un mouvement raide de la tête qui pouvait être pris pour un au revoir avant de s'éloigner.

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'être un marrant, constata Aymeric.

— Ay ! lui reprocha son père adoptif. Il n'y a rien de gai dans cette situation et il était très mal à l'aise. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de courage pour braver l'interdit de son père et venir rendre un dernier hommage à un oncle qu'il ne connaissait même pas, démarche qui, je trouve, n'a pas été appréciée à sa juste valeur. finit-il en se retournant vers Françoise.

— Il ne faut pas vous faire d'illusions, une veuve moldue qui plus est au service d'une autre famille sorcière, ne sera pas accueillie les bras ouverts par ces Sang-Pur traditionalistes et très fiers de leur statut. Sylvain sera toléré parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix, c'est tout. Maxence a défié ses parents en venant et risque de le payer très cher. expliqua Pierre-François.

— Je n'ai rien à faire de cet héritage, de ces sorciers sans cœur. jeta la veuve.

— Vous jugez selon les apparences. Leur absence ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'aimaient pas leur frère mais qu'ils désapprouvent sa conduite ce qui est différent. Je ne la justifie pas mais je connais la mentalité des nobles sorciers. Quant à l'héritage c'est le patrimoine de votre fils que vous le vouliez ou non et c'était la volonté de Philippe qu'il apprenne à porter son nom avec fierté.

— Le fait qu'ils aient pris la place de Philippe à la tête de la famille est quelque chose de normal?

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'étant donné la mort des parents et la disparition de leur frère, ils aient eu le choix, intervint Sylas. Les affaires familiales devaient être gérées et les biens administrés. L'absence et le silence de Philippe perdurant, ils l'ont cru mort, ce qui se comprend. Il n'est pas sans reproche dans cette histoire, il est le premier à avoir méprisé les conséquences qu'allait provoquer sa fuite. Sa famille en a, semble-t-il, durement pâti. Les mangemorts n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que les frères aient évité la torture et ils ont certainement assisté à la mort de leurs parents. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'oublie et qui se pardonne.

— Vous ne lui avez pas pardonné, Monsieur le Comte, quelques malheureuses photos prises au castel, railla-t-elle.

— Je vais attribuer cette remarque à votre chagrin, mais je ne l'admettrai pas en d'autres circonstances.

— Hélas, Françoise, je comprends votre amour blessé et que notre attitude vous semble dure. Il ne s'agissait que du premier service demandé, il y en aurait eu d'autres qu'il aurait accomplisafin de vous protéger, pour se sauver de la mort. Une fois qu'on entre dans cet engrenage, on n'en sort plus. constata tristement Harry. C'est très vite l'escalade. Nous ne pouvions laisser faire. Au bout du chemin, il aurait trouvé la mort de toute façon mais après le déshonneur.

— Si il avait continué sa vie comme si de rien n'était et nous avait prévenus au contact suivant, nous aurions pu l'aider, le protéger, le libérer même de cette contrainte. Fuir une fois encore était la pire des choses à faire. fit Hermione à son tour en secouant, d'un geste agacé ses boucles brunes. Ne vous trompez pas de cible, nous ne sommes pas ses assassins.

.

oOo

.

Il était tard quand ils transplanèrent aux Tamaris après avoir reconduit la veuve et Gauthier et discuté de la charge trop lourde qu'allait représenter l'hôtel Saint-Maur pour la gouvernante. Ils avaient découvert à cette occasion que l'ancien intendant avait décidé de suivre son arrière petit-fils à Poudlard. C'était lui le professeur dont avait parlé Pierre-François à la conférence sorcière, il assurerait quelques heures par semaine les cours facultatifs de français et de mœurs moldues. Seul Harry et Jim ne semblaient pas étonnés de cet arrangement conclu par Pierre-François avec le vieil homme. Sylvain en paraissait ravi. Sylas avait alors décidé d'adjoindre à la gouvernante deux elfes de maison qui s'occuperaient de l'entretien.

Sylvain, étrangement, avait préféré rentrer avec Harry plutôt que de rester en compagnie de sa mère. Le temps s'était mis à l'unisson de l'ambiance et de grosses gouttes de pluie tombaient tièdes sur les terrasses des Tamaris. Après un repas plutôt morose, ils avaient passé la soirée devant la télévision. Pierre-François avait cédé sa place dans les bras de Harry à l'orphelin qui était resté blotti entre eux deux jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Il l'avait porté endormi dans son lit voisin de celui d'Aymeric.

— Pa ? tu vas devenir son tuteur aussi ?

— Oui et non. Sylvain a perdu son père mais sa mère est là pour s'occuper de luii, l'aimer, prendre les décisions qui s'imposent. J'ai fait le serment de veiller sur lui jusqu'à l'âge adulte et de lui enseigner le monde sorcier et le respect de son nom. C'est ce que je vais faire.

— ...

— On verra si petit à petit s'établit une relation plus forte que celle de mentor à élève.

— Tu sais bien qu'il t'admire autant que moi.

— Seulement, Ay? L'admiration n'est pas la confiance ou l'amour filial, je croyais pourtant que c'est ce qu'il y avait entre nous ?

— ...

— Moi j'aime beaucoup le fils que le destin m'a donné. fit-il tendrement en ébouriffant les cheveux du gamin.

— Merci, Pa. fit-il en se relevant dans son lit pour l'accoler.

— Essaie de t'occuper de Sylvain, tu sais par quoi il passe.

— Je le ferai. acquiesça-t-il gravement.

Le trio était là, Hermione était lovée entre ses hommes, étrangement apaisés, la main posée sur le ventre qui abritait la vie. Elle avait fait taire ses propres craintes, ses appréhensions pour leur satisfaction profonde et la communion qui les unissait à nouveau à cet instant lui soufflait qu'elle avait eu raison. Même si ça n'était pas prévu, Jimmy et Erwin les avaient rejoints en fin de soirée et ce dernier s'endormait la tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux. Le groupe se soudait dans les circonstances pénibles et les deux jeunes gens étaient de plus en plus présents. Dans un coin, Cloud et Justin jouaient une fois de plus aux échecs sorciers. Ils étaient de force pratiquement égale et le nombre de parties gagnées par l'un et l'autre s'équilibrait sans cesse.

Jim avait attiré Harry contre lui dès son retour de la chambre des garçons. Il le sentait triste, tout comme Pierre-François. Un enterrement ne peut que vous faire penser aux êtres que vous avez perdus. Ils entendirent rentrer Sirius. Il sortait de plus en plus souvent, il revenait le regard pétillant et l'allure guillerette, il trainait derrière lui un parfum capiteux manifestement féminin. D'habitude les deux plus jeunes, sur son passage, faisaient semblant de se pincer le nez d'un air dégoûté ce qui provoquait le ricanement du maraudeur nullement dupe de leur plaisanterie. Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas là pour le chahuter.

— Les gosses?

— Sylvain s'est endormi, Aymeric est allé au lit aussi pour veiller sur lui. A mon avis, il ne dort pas, il doit lire une fois de plus les contes de Beedle-le-Barde.

— Ça c'est passé sans problème ?

— Nous avons fait la connaissance du cousin de Sylvain, il est venu assister à la mise en terre, il a l'air d'un adolescent très équilibré malgré une éducation qui l'a maintenu en dehors des jeunes de son âge.

— Sans les parents?

— C'est une famille de Sang-Pur traditionaliste...

Sirius soupira. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'en dire plus. Il avait vécu dans une ambiance pareille toute sa jeunesse et l'avait fuie à seize ans.

— Tu l'auras comme élève à la rentrée, ainsi que sa petite sœur. Maxence et Typhaine Balbi. expliqua Pierre-François.

— Balbi? s'étonna Draco.

— Oui. Pourquoi?

— J'ignorais que c'était le nom de Sylvain. Mon père me parlait souvent d'un Edward Balbi, c'était un de ses meilleurs amis à Poudlard. D'après ce que j'en sais, si il n'était pas devenu mangemort, il ne cachait pas que sa sympathie allait au camp de Voldemort.

— Charmant ! soupira Pierre-François. Quand il découvrira le tour que lui a joué son fils, je sens qu'il va nous créer des ennuis!

— Philippe était plus âgé que ton père ? s'étonna Jim.

— C'est vrai qu'il n'en avait pas l'air, mais ils sont de la même génération puisque tous les deux sont devenus mangemorts lors de la première ascension de Voldemort. Je lui demanderai de m'en parler.

.

oOo

.

Campé devant la fenêtre ouverte de leur chambre, Harry inspirait l'odeur si particulière qui montait du sol détrempé. Quand ses bras vinrent l'enserrer, il se laissa aller en arrière contre la poitrine de Jim. Tous étaient allés dormir, Pierre-François était sous la douche. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Ces derniers jours avaient été pénibles, faisant resurgir des souvenirs douloureux. Pendant que lui prenait son bain, il était allé voir Lily et était resté dans sa chambre plus que de coutume, il avait voulu l'y rejoindre mais s'était éclipsé sans bruit en le voyant pleurer, sa main tenant celle de sa fille endormie. Il n'aurait pas aimé être surpris dans ce moment de faiblesse.

— Pierre-François ne va pas bien.

— Tout ça remue trop le passé. soupira Jim.

— ...

— Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, sauf l'entourer le plus possible et lui montrer notre amour.

— Je sais.

— Vous n'êtes pas couchés ? s'étonna leur loup quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry se retourna pour le contempler. Rien, à première vue, ne trahissait ses états d'âme pourtant un léger voile sur ses yeux, un nez un peu pincé montraient son agitation intérieure. Il lui tendit la main et le tira vers Jim et lui.

— On t'attendait, mon loup. fit-il en se pressant contre son corps et en caressant doucement le creux de ses reins.

— Je vois ça, fit l'aîné avec un petit rire amusé.

— Juste si tu en as envie, ajouta maladroitement Jim.

— Penser à mon fils ne me fait pas oublier mes amours, ma tendresse. répondit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

oOo

— Tu ouvres enfin les yeux, amour...

— C'est toi qui m'as réveillé?

— J'ai bien peur de devoir répondre oui.

Harry poussa un soupir de bien-être en se tournant vers lui et en se lovant dans ses bras. Il remonta le drap sur eux alors que le soleil déjà envahissait leur chambre. Jim sentant sa moitié bouger resserra son étreinte nichant sa tête dans sa nuque.

— Je suis désolé, fit Pierre-François en repoussant tendrement les cheveux tombés sur le front légèrement humide de chaleur.

— Inutile ! Je suis très bien à paresser contre toi ! Nous avons eu peu de moments de véritable intimité ces derniers jours et le soir nous étions tellement fatigués et anéantis par la situation.

— C'est vrai, admit l'autre avec une grimace. Et nous sommes loin d'en avoir fini. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est que le début de notre lutte contre François-Marie.

— Je suis un peu surpris de le voir aussi actif alors qu'il devrait être en train de se battre pour rendre un corps à Grindelwald ou fusionner leur magie.

— Il faut croire que tout ne se passe pas comme il le voudrait.

— Tu penses ?

— Je suppose qu'il lui manque des éléments ou qu'il doit attendre pour une raison ou une autre. Dès notre rentrée à Poudlard, je commencerai des recherches sur la fusion.

— En plus de ta fonction de directeur, de professeur, de l'organisation du tournoi ? râla Harry avec une moue mécontente.

— Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le choix, mon doux amour.

— Ce n'en est pas plus facile à admettre.

— Tu peux t'y mettre avec moi. Je ne refuserai pas votre aide.

— Nous serons à tes côtés bien sûr. De toute façon nous sommes tous concernés.

— Jimmy et Erwin ont l'air de se sentir en effet de plus en plus impliqués. Ils ne nous lâchent plus.

— Toi aussi ? fit Harry avec un petit rire railleur.

— Oui, moi aussi ! admit Pierre-François en souriant.

— Tu as raison, je me demande ce que je fais dans les bras d'un sorcier exceptionnel que j'aime alors qu'un ami amoureux fou de son compagnon dort dans la chambre à côté. J'avoue, ça n'a pas de sens.

— Exceptionnel ?

— Tu cherches les compliments ?

— Ça ne fait pas de tort.

— Je le reconnais. Oui, tu es extraordinaire, pour le moi le plus extraordinaire des sorciers mais pas uniquement cela, tu es aussi mon compagnon et j'ai beaucoup de chance. Jim et toi vous faites ma vie.

— Je crois moi que le destin m'a fait une immense faveur en vous mettant sur ma route et surtout en m'accordant la réciprocité de mes sentiments. fit-il en blottissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule puis en remontant doucement vers le cet endroit sensible derrière l'oreille, ses lèvres effleurant à peine celle-ci en une caresse aérienne. Ses mains erraient sur la peau encore chaude et moite de sommeil. Il le savait particulièrement réceptif au réveil.

Sa bouche redescendit dans son cou pour venir mordiller doucement l'endroit où il sentait son pouls. Renversant la tête vers l'arrière, Harry se cambra contre lui avec un gémissement rauque. Aussitôt Pierre-François le pressa d'une main contre son désir tandis que de la seconde il réveillait Jim.

Il aurait tout donné pour une fois faire l'amour avec Harry seul, pour l'avoir tout à lui, le posséder enfin totalement, qu'il ne doive qu'à lui sa volupté, tout sauf leur amour à trois car tôt ou tard ce serait les perdre tous les deux. Son désir lui serra la gorge et sans s'en apercevoir, il mordit Harry à la rondeur de l'épaule avec violence. Loin de se rebeller, celui-ci lui rendit la morsure avant de s'arquer sous celle que lui infligeait Jim au creux des reins.

— Vous êtes insatiables tous les deux ! fit Jim blotti contre Pierre-François les yeux fermés, le corps alangui.

— Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire, ma tendresse et j'ai même l'impression que je vais porter quelques traces de ton enthousiasme. railla le loup en caressant doucement sa joue du revers de la main. Si on doit aller à la plage cette après-midi, nous serons bien !

— J'espère qu'on va y descendre, j'aimerais qu'on profite de nos derniers jours de vacances. soupira Harry. De toute façon il faut changer les idées aux enfants.

— Il n'y a pas que les petits. Nos amis sont là aussi et je ne crois pas que ce soit par hasard. fit remarquer Pierre-François.

— Leurs buts sont différents. Le trio est là pour être soutenu, Jimmy et Erwin pour nous appuyer. analysa Harry.

— Nous sommes là pour veiller sur toi et ton petit confort, pas besoin de ton page, messire chevalier, répondit Jim avec agacement.

Harry éclata de rire en l'attirant à lui par la nuque pour baiser ses lèvres. Il adorait quand Jim était jaloux, enfin, la plupart du temps...

.

oOo

.

La pluie du jour avant n'avait laissé nulle trace, aussitôt bue par un sol assoiffé. Sur la terrasse, ils terminaient leur déjeuner. Pendant la matinée, ils avaient expédié avec Jimmy et Erwin les affaires courantes du monde sorcier. Les diverses enquêtes semblaient au point mort. Un peu de répit avant une rentrée qui s'annonçait chargée.

Comme l'avait désiré Harry, ils passèrent l'après-midi sur la plage. Tous les trois revenaient d'une promenade le long de la mer, en jeans et chemise ouverte. Dès la limite de leur propriété atteinte, Pierre-François les attira contre lui par la taille et c'est enlacés qu'ils terminèrent leur ballade puis restèrent à contempler le large.

— Qu'ils sont beaux comme ça, fit Hermione en regardant vers ses amis.

— Moi j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi aucun des trois ne s'est déshabillé. Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes de rester en jeans et chemise sur la plage, se moqua Sylas. Ils on dû encore en faire de belles cette nuit.

Dans tous les esprits passa l'image de Jim marqué de traces rouges sur les épaules et la poitrine au lendemain de l'exposition de peinture où chacun avait éprouvé de la jalousie de leurs sentiments naissants pour le loup.

— Pierre-François n'est pas comme ça. Jamais, j'en suis sûre, il n'aurait ce genre de réaction.

Draco eut un sourire railleur en se remémorant leur façon provocante de le tenter et le striptease sur la plage qui en avait découlé. Il les regardait revenir vers eux joyeux et insouciants. Il aimait voir Harry heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il le regarda se pendre en riant au cou de Pierre-François pour l'embrasser avant d'être repoussé par Jim qui fit mine de vouloir prendre sa place, ils se poursuivaient en courant autour de leur amant qui les contemplait plein d'indulgence pour leurs débordements enfantins. Il finit par les attraper et, les serrant contre lui, les embrassa tour à tour avec passion. Ils s'assirent ensuite parmi eux sans même sembler remarquer l'attention dont ils étaient l'objet.

Robert vint déposer à coté d'eux un panier contenant des rafraichissements et des pâtisseries faites par Didier. Les plus jeunes se ruèrent sur les boissons fraiches. Aymeric enjamba les pieds de Jim mais celui-ci qui ne l'avait pas vu bougea, l'adolescent trébucha et tomba sur Pierre-François, renversant son verre glacé sur lui. Stoïque il ne bougea pas mais lança un appel muet à ses compagnons, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire tous les trois.

— Je suis maudit ! se marra-t-il.

— Enlevez votre chemise, Monsieur, je vais vous envoyer Marine avec une autre. intervint la majordome.

Les rires des plus jeunes redoublèrent, Jim en avait les larmes aux yeux.

— Si vous continuez tous les deux, j'en fais autant avec vous. ricana-t-il, ce qui les fit taire un court instant.

Pierre-François en soupirant commença à retirer sa chemise.

— Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? demanda Jim sérieux cette fois.

— Je vais rester poisseux de limonade jusqu'au soir? Si tu notes leurs regards moqueurs, nos amis n'attendent qu'une confirmation à leurs suppositions malsaines, à mon avis ça ne vaut pas la peine que je me dérange pour aller me changer au mas.

Il tendit sa chemise au majordome livrant à l'observation de leurs amis un torse et des épaules couverts de trace de morsures et de suçons.

— Vous exagérez tous les deux, lâcha Hermione.

— Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Tu vas nous dire comment faire l'amour maintenant ? s'indigna Harry.

— Faire l'amour ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ?

— Doucement Hermione ! intervint Pierre-François. Ne me fais l'affront de supposer que je n'étais pas consentant.

— Mais...

— Mais quoi, la coupa Jim furieux, tu crois que nous nous sommes acharnés à deux sur un p'ti loup soumis et subissant nos violences ? Je te croyais intelligente ! Nous étions trois à ce jeu amoureux. Draco, il serait peut-être temps que vous lui appreniez certaines choses !

— Calme-toi, mon agneau. fit tendrement l'aîné. Eux aussi font l'amour comme ils l'entendent.

Quand Jim voulut se lever, il le retint par le poignet, le fit asseoir entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse et referma autour de lui ses bras. Harry soupira en regardant le visage fermé de son fiancé et lança un coup d'œil plein de reproches à Hermione. Sylas et Draco, se concentrant, se lancèrent dans des explications avec elle par le lien qui finit par secouer la tête agacée, apparemment pas convaincue par leurs arguments. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et descendit sa chemise sur ses bras dégageant ses épaules et sa nuque pareillement marqués.

— Ce ne sont que quelques morsures Mione faites et reçues en toute connaissance de cause. Demain ou après-demain, il n'en restera que le souvenir de moments intenses et délicieux. J'aimerais qu'on passe à un autre sujet que ce que nous faisons dans notre chambre quand la porte en est fermée. C'est une discussion qui se termine ici et je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Je n'admettrai pas que tu blesses Jim ou Pierre-François une nouvelle fois.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de lancer un regard peiné à son meilleur ami qu'il fit mine de ne pas voir. Sylas l'attira contre lui tendrement pour la consoler, tandis que Draco lui prenait la main. Ils se mirent en symbiose se coupant du monde qui les entourait pour se retrouver à trois ou plutôt à cinq déjà dans cette bulle intime dont ils avaient besoin...

Erwin et Jimmy n'avait pas dit un seul un mot, pas plus que Cloud ou Justin qui avaient assisté à toute la scène. Les premiers avaient toujours été très discrets sur leur relation et très certainement jugeaient qu'il devait en être de même pour leurs amis, les seconds ne se seraient pas permis la moindre remarque pour des raisons différentes, Cloud par respect pour son père adoptif quelle que soit son opinion, Justin parce que déjà il faisait partie des amants passionnés et excessifs comme le trio.

Pierre-François revêtit la chemise que lui apportait Marine avant de se lever pour aller aider sa fille à construire son habituel château que la marée s'empresserait de détruire dès sa montée. Harry s'étendit dans le sable très vite rejoint par Jim qui posa sa tête sur son épaule. Leur tranquillité fut rapidement troublée par une voix moqueuse à laquelle répondait une autre féminine cette fois. Sirius se dirigeait vers eux, venant de la plage voisine, il tenait par la main une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années. Blonde, vêtue d'un paréo de couleurs vives, elle riait de ce que lui disait le maraudeur. Harry et Jim se redressèrent pour accueillir les arrivants tandis que Pierre-François laissait Lily et Teddy en compagnie de Sylvain et Aymeric pour les rejoindre.

Dès qu'elle lui fut présentée, Harry identifia la jeune femme comme étant une sorcière, anglaise de surcroit, et ça ne lui plut pas. Les chances de rencontrer par hasard une telle personne en cet endroit lui semblaient minces. Il tenait au secret de leur bastide et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Pierre-François. Une fois de plus, dans ces circonstances plus qu'incertaines, il jugea son parrain bien imprudent. Il savait qu'elle n'apercevait pas la maison située derrière la pinède, toutefois elle devait supposer, avec raison, que la plage privée correspondait à une des villas des alentours. Que Sirius soit d'accord ou pas, un sort d'oubliette lui semblait indispensable.

Il échangea avec Draco un coup d'œil que surprirent ses compagnons. Pierre-François comprit de suite leurs intentions et se mêla à la conversation pour faire diversion pendant que le legilimens se faufilait dans l'esprit de la sorcière. Celle-ci ravie de l'accueil, adressa une œillade à Pierre-François, qui ne le déstabilisa pas, dans son personnage de Lauzun il en avait vu d'autres. Jim par contre sursauta et adressa à la jeune femme un regard assassin qui fit rire son amant et Harry qui ne craignait que la gente masculine. La conversation se poursuivit un long moment sur des sujets anodins, les vacances et les loisirs. Lorsque Sirius et sa conquête reprirent le chemin de l'hôtel tout proche, le trio les escorta au bout de la plage de la Tamarisière. Arrivés dans un coin peu fréquenté à proximité du complexe, Harry lança un stupéfix qui immobilisa la jeune femme. Son parrain se retourna baguette brandie avant de réaliser que c'était Harry qui venait de lancer le sort.

— Harry ? Mais que fais tu ? s'exclama-t-il désorienté.

— Je prends les précautions que toi, tu oublies !

— Je n'ai pas droit à une vie privée ?

— Si mais Les Tamaris, c'est notre havre et personne ne doit en connaitre l'existence.

— Vous n'avez pas arrêté d'y inviter du monde ! railla le maraudeur.

— Du monde que nous connaissons et en qui nous avons confiance. Tu ne connais cette femme que depuis quelques jours. La moindre des choses est de faire le nécessaire pour s'assurer de son honnêteté ! Tu trouves que nous n'avons pas assez d'ennuis comme ça?

— Inutile de discuter de ça maintenant, intervint Jim, On va finir par nous remarquer.

— Je vais donc lui jeter un sortilège d'amnésie en ce qui concerne cet après-midi et ce qu'elle a vu.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu lui reproches qui justifie cette mesure ?

— Elle t'a rencontré par hasard, c'est vrai, étonnant mais vrai, Draco l'a vu dans son esprit.

— Ah ! Tu vois !

— Par Merlin ! Laisse-moi donc finir ! Mais elle a vite compris qui tu étais et était prête à monnayer les informations qu'elle pouvait glaner sur nous, non pas à la Loge dont elle ne sait rien de plus que tout-un-chacun mais aux journaux et plus précisément à Sorcières-Hebdo qui lui semblait le plus susceptible d'être intéressé par ce genre de potins. Maintenant que tu sais à quoi t'en tenir, tu peux continuer de t'amuser avec elle. Nous reparlerons de tes imprudence plus tard, à ton retour.

— Je te rappelle que c'est moi ton parrain et pas le contraire. Ce n'est pas un gosse qui me donnera des ordres ! Si tout le monde te lèche les bottes, ce n'est pas mon cas ! Tu es le fils de James et si tu te crois un homme parce que tu te fais sauter par un mec qui a le double de ton âge, je te montrerai volontiers que loin s'en faut !

— Je te les donne pour notre sécurité, pour celle de nos amis, pour celle de notre monde en tant que dirigeant de la Fratrie à laquelle tu as prêté serment, fit Harry en prenant sur lui pour ne pas éclater. Et que tu sois mon parrain ou pas, le meilleur ami de mon père ou pas, ne parle jamais plus de Pierre-François comme tu viens de le faire !

— Calme-toi, Amour ! lui murmura doucement ce dernier, il a tout simplement mal.

— Alors il comprendra certainement que je n'apprécie pas sa manière de parler de toi sans respect comme il le fait. Moi ce n'est pas ma fierté qui est blessée, c'est mon amour. fit-il d'une voix glaciale qui accentuait chaque parole dite.

Il jeta à la jeune femme un sortilège d'oubliette puis un sort de confusion avant de s'éloigner rapidement, laissant Sirius en sa compagnie. Jim suivit directement Harry alors que l'ainé s'attardait pour quelques mots.

— Ne lui en veux pas, il a charge d'âme et n'a pas compris que déjà tu y tenais.

— Je suis désolé Pierre-François.

— C'est déjà oublié. Tu as essayé de le blesser dans ses sentiments comme tu l'étais, je peux le comprendre, mais as-tu pensé que tu es son parrain et qu'il t'aime.

— Il n'y a donc que lui qui compte pour toi !

— Il y a lui avant toute chose. Il est mon compagnon.

— Et Jim ? Tu l'as oublié !

— Je l'aime infiniment, amant tendre, complice, fort, passionné, mais Harry c'est autre chose.

— ...

— Tu as le choix de continuer à la voir en sachant que tu ne pourras jamais lui faire confiance et l'introduire auprès de nous ou de tout arrêter avant de souffrir plus. fit-il en désignant la sorcière. Quoi que tu choisisses ...

— C'est déjà choisi ! l'interrompit Sirius. Ce n'est pas facile d'être le parrain du Sauveur du monde sorcier ! Je serai là pour dîner !

— Bien !

Pierre-François s'attendait à refaire seul le chemin jusqu'à leur plage, mais cent mètres plus loin, assis dans le sable, ils l'attendaient. Il s'en voulait un peu de l'analyse qu'il avait faite à Sirius. Jim méritait bien mieux ! Il était aussi dans toute cette tourmente son point d'ancrage dans la réalité, un port, un doux et sûr refuge où se reposer et il espérait en être tout autant pour lui. Il s'assit à leurs cotés profitant de ces instants paisibles où les amateurs de bronzage ont déserté les plages ou les familles sont rentrées pour le diner. C'était l'heure des amoureux de la mer, des promeneurs tranquilles, des amateurs de photos de coucher de soleil.

.

oOo

.

Sur la petite plage des Tamaris, un silence avait suivi le départ du trio et du couple sorcier. Draco tenait à discuter avec Mia de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec les garçons mais ne savait comment aborder le sujet. Une main douce et ferme se posa sur son genou, rassurante, apaisante.

— Mia, entama-t-il gentiment, Harry a raison quand il dit que chacun a sa manière d'aimer, de faire l'amour et qu'elle doit être respectée. Tu dois pouvoir admettre ce genre de chose sans prendre position, ce n'est pas ton problème.

— Tu ne parles que de moi, ça veut dire que tu trouves ça normal ?

— Ils sont passionnés et je peux comprendre que parfois, emportés par leurs sentiments et le désir qu'ils éprouvent, ils en arrivent à une joute amoureuse dont l'enjeu est une domination du ou des partenaires, fit Draco ravi de son explication qu'il trouvait particulièrement réussie.

— Et dans ce cas, ils mutent et se transforment en bêtes sauvages... ajouta sa femme ironique.

Il resta interdit devant la conclusion faite à sa tirade tandis que Justin éclatait de rire. Sylas et Cloud essayaient de ne pas en faire autant et évitaient soigneusement de se regarder.

— Ils se laissent peut-être envahir par des instincts plus primitifs oui, mais sans jamais dépasser certaines limites qui sont celles que l'autre ou les autres tolèrent car le but est non la violence en soit mais le plaisir. admit-il à contrecœur.

— On peut éprouver le besoin d'une certaine violence dans les rapports pour extérioriser et évacuer des tensions qu'elles soient provoquées par la jalousie ou le stress d'une situation difficile, intervint Justin. C'est une autre manière d'exprimer son amour et le besoin de l'autre. Des amants n'en éprouveront jamais l'envie, d'autres plus passionnés, plus "à fleur de peau" le ressentiront, comme certains éprouvent le désir de faire l'amour souvent alors que d'autres se contenteront de le faire rarement et s'en trouveront tout aussi satisfaits. Harry, Jim et Pierre-François ne sont pas conformistes et ne sont pas représentatifs de la majorité, loin de là, ils font sans nul doute partie des amants passionnés et je crois qu'ils chercheront toujours à maintenir leurs relations dans cette direction, renouvelant sans cesse leur quête de la volupté. Mais est-ce important ? Le principal n'est-il pas encore et toujours le besoin d'aimer ? L'amour, je crois que c'est ça qu'essaye depuis toujours d'enseigner Harry. Je me trompe Hermione ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

Celle-ci regarda stupéfaite le jeune serpentard de même pas dix-sept ans qui voulait lui donner un cours d'éducation sexuelle. Elle brûlait d'envie de lui dire qu'elle n'avait nul besoin de ça et encore moins venant d'un gamin mais après tout elle n'avait que trois ans de plus que lui et elle avait à plusieurs reprises constaté que Sylas et Draco mettaient dans leurs relations physiques à deux bien moins de douceur et parfois même une certaine violence.

— Et tu trouves ça normal je suppose ?

— Oui ! Le tout est de trouver une partenaire qui aime ça et de savoir ne pas dépasser la limite qu'on s'est fixée car ça peut vite tourner à l'escalade. Apparemment nos amants terribles s'accordent très bien sur ce point.

— Vous ne pourriez pas aborder un autre sujet que la sexualité de mon père et de ses compagnons ? intervint Cloud que la conversation commençait doucement à lasser. Le fait que vous soyez leurs amis ne vous donnent pas le droit de disséquer leur vie privée comme vous le faites. Ils ont le droit de s'aimer comme ils l'entendent.

— Cloud a raison. fit Erwin très succinctement à son habitude.

— On égratigne ton image parfaite du chevalier Harry, sans peur et sans reproche ? se moqua Sylas avec un sourire.

— Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes amis qu'on n'a pas droit à un minimum d'espace et d'intimité. Pierre-François est quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire. Si vous voulez qu'il continue à apprécier votre présence n'allez pas trop loin. conseilla-t-il. Ne vous y trompez pas son attitude de tantôt ressemblait assez à une provocation en réponse à votre curiosité.

— Harry nous a toujours considérés comme sa famille. précisa Hermione.

— Je ne dis pas le contraire, Hermione. Il aime profondément son compagnon. La fin de leurs vacances est bien loin de ce qu'ils en attendaient tous les trois. Entre eux, les liens n'ont pas cessé de s'intensifier et ils ont trouvé une très belle harmonie où chacun à sa place. Ils s'étaient aménagé deux périodes rien que pour eux, une au début des congés et une à la fin. Les évènements font que nous sommes là, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous montrer aussi envahissants. Je crois que Harry a bien défini les limites à ne pas franchir il y a quelques instants. Si il y a un choix à opérer, il est déjà fait sans l'ombre d'un doute et je l'approuve sans aucune restriction même si il est à nos dépens.

Ils regardaient tous le jeune homme avec stupéfaction, il était d'habitude si discret, presque effacé, qu'ils en oubliaient l'orateur calme et efficace des négociations de Haultepenne. Là, pour la première fois, il dévoilait ses positions et les autres comprenaient mieux sa présence. Il serait réellement le page de son chevalier.

.

oOo

.

Le soleil couchant rougeoyait déjà la mer et le ciel, quand main dans la main, sereins, ils reprirent le chemin du mas. Dès leur retour, ils sentirent que l'atmosphère était différente, presque contrainte. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil interrogatif.

— Aujourd'hui j'aurais bien fait un peu de bateau moi ! regretta Jim en se chargeant du sac avec la zodiac.

— On en fera demain ma tendresse. Il nous reste une semaine de vacances.

— J'espère qu'elle sera enfin calme et que le monde sorcier nous oubliera un peu. soupira le jeune moldu.

Ils remontèrent tous vers le mas. Comme il y avait de la place, Jimmy et Erwin avaient choisi de loger dans le second bastidon autant pour préserver leur intimité à laquelle ils tenaient que pour respecter celle des autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry, Jim et Pierre-François, après une douche rapide, attendaient pour passer à table l'arrivée de tous leurs convives. Les deux inséparables que devenaient Cloud et Justin arrivèrent en premier, ce qui arrangeait Harry qui avait quelques questions à poser au sujet de l'atmosphère lourde qu'il avait perçue à leur retour. C'est Cloud qui se chargea de résumer la conversation de Draco avec Hermione, les interventions de Justin puis celle très ferme d'Erwin. Harry n'eut aucun commentaire. Beaucoup de bruits pour peu de chose. Il était pourtant content que le jeune garçon ait montré à ces deux compagnons l'autre coté du taiseux Erwin. Peut-être seraient-ils moins jaloux dorénavant ?

Sirius rentra pour le repas la mine sombre, la jolie sorcière était certainement sortie de sa vie et ça le rendait morose. Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille en discussions agréables même si quel que soit le sujet abordé, la rentrée finissait toujours par y pointer le bout de son nez.

Ils passèrent deux jours entiers à profiter de la plage et des plaisirs que leur offrait la mer. Justin avait appris à piloter le zodiac et s'en sortait très bien et si Pierre-François ne l'avait pas laissé emmener les enfants caboter, il restait des heures avec Cloud à naviguer, avec parfois comme passagères Marine et Fanny. En fin d'après-midi, Pierre-François, Harry et Jim s'évadèrent à leur tour avec les enfants le premier jour avec le trio, Jimmy et Erwin, le second seuls.

Quand l'averse les surprit, ils s'étaient éloignés vers l'embouchure du fleuve et se hâtèrent de regagner leur plage. Leurs amis avaient déjà rassemblé les serviettes et autres matelas de plage, les jouets des enfants et les parasols. Le tout réduit d'un sortilège avait trouvé place dans le sac. C'est dégoulinants d'eau qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon du mas où les attendaient Robert, Fanny et Marine avec des serviettes sèches. Pendant que ces dernières s'occupaient des enfants, ils se séchaient en riant, se moquant de Cloud qui avait glissé dans le petit chemin et était tombé, de Sirius qui s'était retourné vers eux pour se moquer du plus jeune et qui avait rencontré de très près un sapin.

La pluie semblait avoir emporté le malaise qui avait subsisté entre eux depuis leur conversation et c'est une soirée très détendue qu'ils avaient passée à discuter et plaisanter jusque tard dans la nuit.

.

oOo

.

Pourtant tôt ce matin-là, Harry n'était pas aussi joyeux. Debout devant la fenêtre il contemplait l'aube noyée sous l'averse. Ce temps correspondait trop bien à son humeur, à ses craintes. Il semblait sonner la fin des vacances et de leur insouciance. Si il avait été moins absorbé, il aurait remarqué que Pierre-François ne dormait plus et observait son visage contrarié depuis un moment.

— Viens ici, mon amour. l'appela-t-il.

— Tu es réveillé ?

— Je crois bien que oui ! se moqua-t-il gentiment. Viens. acheva-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Harry se coula tout contre lui avec un soupir. Pierre-François referma ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, l'entourant d'une étreinte rassurante. Il roula sur lui-même, le déposant, serré, entre Jim et lui. Dans son sommeil, leur compagnon referma immédiatement ses bras autour de son fiancé avec un grognement impatient qui fit sourire les deux autres.

— Raconte. fit l'aîné doucement.

— Nous sommes déjà vendredi et nous repartons mardi.

— C'est exact mais nous serons ensemble, n'est-ce pas le principal ? Pour moi, c'est le cas.

— N'en doute pas ! Mais ça signifie aussi qu'il y aura des changements, de nouvelles choses à gérer en plus des anciennes.

— De quoi as-tu peur ?

— J'ai pris l'habitude que toi et Jim soyez toujours à me côtés et j'aime ça infiniment. J'ai peur du vide de votre absence.

— Tu vas me manquer aussi, mais nous ne serons séparés que quelques heures par jour. Quant à vous deux, vous serez ensemble presque tout le temps. Dès que vous aurez votre horaire à l'université, je m'arrangerai pour nous faire à tous les trois un planning qui nous permettra de nous voir le plus possible. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous passiez plus de temps qu'il ne faut là-bas.

— ...

— Enlève moi cet air boudeur, mon agneau, tu sais bien que la vie est ainsi faite.

— Je ne boude jamais ! s'indigna Harry.

— Je sais, rit Pierre-François. On ne peut pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. De toute façon, nous nous lasserions très vite d'être toujours ensemble à ne rien faire. Je veux que notre amour dure très très longtemps. conclut-il avec un petit sourire plein de tendresse.

— Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée d'aller à l'université... grommela Harry.

— Tu sais très bien que oui ! Tu as de grandes choses à accomplir !

— Toujours le monde sorcier ! Et moi dans tout cela ?

— Sois honnête avec toi même et avec nous par la même occasion. Tu sais très bien que tu ne resterais jamais éloigné des affaires de notre univers.

— Pierre-François ! soupira-t-il.

— Je suis là, mon doux amour, et je ne serai jamais loin de toi. fit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs indisciplinés avant de poser légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Je sens que nous allons transplaner souvent vers Poudlard.

— J'essayerai de passer vous voir aussi à midi et nous déjeunerons ensemble à l'appartement ou au restaurant universitaire.

— Tu sais que tu n'auras pas le temps pour ce genre de chose!

— Je le prendrai chaque fois que vous en aurez besoin.

— Tout le monde vit très bien en étant séparé de son compagnon la journée et parfois même plusieurs jours. Et moi je suis en train de te faire des histoires pour quelques heures. Tu me trouves stupide n'est-ce-pas ?

— Non ! fit-il amusé. Juste pas très réaliste. Je te sais affamé d'amour et de tendresse. Tu demandes beaucoup c'est vrai, mais tu donnes énormément aussi en retour.

— ...

— Jim lui est très tactile et a sans cesse besoin de contacts physiques surtout avec toi, alors que tu m'as dit qu'il se tenait loin de George. Les demandes varient selon les partenaires aussi.

— ...

— Et je ne peux qu'être ravi de ce besoin de moi que tu as. Le jour où ce ne sera plus le cas, je me poserai sérieusement des questions...

— Mais mon amour est excessif ?

— On dirait que tu veux absolument m'entendre dire ça. Chacun réagit avec son vécu. Même si tu es loin de moi pour une longue période, ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer, de te respecter, de t'être fidèle. La distance, le temps ne changeront rien à mon amour et j'en attends autant de toi. J'aime ta fougue, ta passion, je ressens les mêmes.

Harry nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. C'était au tour de Pierre-François d'être troublé par la direction qu'avait prise leur conversation. Son jeune compagnon, éternel inquiet, craignait-il qu'il se soit engagé trop précipitamment ?

— Pourquoi remets-tu notre relation en cause ?

— Mais je ne remets rien en question ! s'exclama Harry stupéfait. Je ne veux tout simplement pas te perdre en te demandant plus que tu ne peux donner.

— Si c'était le cas, je te le dirais. Je n'ai qu'un seul but, votre bonheur. Et jamais rien ne passera outre ça. fit-il tendrement en attirant son avant-bras à lui et en embrassant doucement l'intérieur du poignet avant de poser sa joue dans sa main.

Harry se rendormit serré entre leurs bras. Pierre-François, pensif, caressait doucement les cheveux qu'il portaient plus longs à sa demande et qui retombaient maintenant sur son front. Il commençait à bien connaître son petit homme. Quelque chose le tracassait, c'était évident.

.

oOo

.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla de nouveau il était serré dans les bras de Jim. Une fois de plus, geste chéri, il blottit son visage dans son cou pour respirer avec volupté son odeur charnelle. Il laissa échapper sans s'en rendre compte un soupir de bien-être qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres de son fiancé, mais il ne bougea pas pour prolonger les doux instants. Un long moment plus tard, il posa ses lèvres à l'emplacement odorant avant de s'en éloigner. Jim ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais depuis lui, il mettait la touche de parfum toujours au même endroit.

Il caressa doucement les épaules puis le dos nu, avant de basculer Harry pour se trouver au dessus-de lui, il déposa ensuite une myriade de petits baisers légers sur son visage.

— Mmmmmmmh ! Quel agréable réveil ! fit son fiancé en refermant ses mains sur le corps à la peau douce.

— Nous pouvons paresser au lit tant que nous voulons, il fait un temps de chien !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait toujours. Il se rappela sa conversation du petit matin avec Pierre-François. Où était-il ? Jamais très loin avait-il promis. Rassuré, il attira Jim vers lui par la nuque et l'embrassa amoureusement, longuement, baiser sensuel et suave comme les aimait son fiancé en dehors de leurs ébats. Puis taquin, il embrassa le bout de son nez, alternant les bisous et les mots d'amour, petites agaceries pleines de douceur auxquelles Jim se soumettait avec bonheur.

Front contre front, sans un mot, ils profitaient du moment et de la présence de l'autre, heureux de cet aparté. Ils se mirent à évoquer l'avenir, chuchotant sans raison dans la grande chambre vide, pour le plaisir de prolonger cette chaude intimité. Du bout des doigts, il caressa les lèvres qui parlaient, cela fit rire Harry qui mordilla les espiègles perturbateurs.

— Tu ne m'écoutes pas !

— Mais si, répondit-il en lui volant un baiser de plus.

— Menteur ! se moqua son fiancé.

— Tu as dit que pour notre sécurité, tu allais demander à Lucius de raccorder la cheminée de l'appartement de Poudlard à celle d'arrivée principale de l'université. Tu vois que je t'écoute ! fit Jim.

— Ce sera plus facile pour toi, même si je préfère qu'on soit toujours deux pour se déplacer.

— Amour, …

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, un fort craquement suivi d'un grand bruit, firent bondir Harry du lit, il se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir la terrasse dévastée et la grande toile de l'auvent gisant au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm. Pierre-François, baguette brandie, se relevait apparemment à moitié assommé.

— P'ti loup ! murmura Jim appuyé contre lui afin de voir.

— Viens. fit Harry se précipitant sur le premier jean venu avant de se ruer dans les escaliers. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il avait eu tellement peur en le voyant étendu. Il s'arrêta au niveau de la porte-fenêtre, il accrocha le regard de son amant.

— Tu n'as rien ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— Non ça va ! Voilà ce qui arrive avec les vieilles maisons. J'aurais du faire renouveler l'armature depuis un moment.

— L'auvent aurait du être refermé hier soir et il n'y aurait pas eu de problème ! fit Harry d'un ton cassant.

— C'est exact mais j'ai oublié et quand je m'en suis aperçu la bâche avait commencé à se remplir, expliqua le majordome. Je n'ai jamais pensé que la pluie tomberait toute la nuit et l'alourdirait à ce point.

Après un regard sévère au fautif, Harry, d'un geste de sa baguette, réduisit la toile et les armatures, répara les fauteuils de la terrasse. Pierre-François était déjà au téléphone demandant à une firme moldue de venir faire un devis. Trop content d'avoir une commande pareille en fin de saison l'artisan était là en début d'après-midi. Ils choisirent dans le catalogue un nouvel auvent qui serait placé en leur absence. Robert, Didier et les deux filles restaient sur place encore quelques jours après leur départ pour nettoyer à fond le mas et les bastidons, puis fermer la propriété qui ne serait accessible qu'à son gardien qui servait aussi de jardinier.

.

oOo

.

Le vendredi et le week-end ils profitèrent une fois de plus des choses qu'ils avaient le plus aimées pendant ce séjour. Le samedi vit Harry, Jim et Pierre-François au marché de la Tamarisière. Les trois hommes étaient considérés comme de bons clients et ils passèrent plus de temps à discuter avec les commerçants qu'ils ne reverraient que dans dix mois qu'à faire leurs achats. Le coffre de la voiture se remplit bien vite de fruits, de lavande, d'épices qui viendraient leur rappeler à Poudlard la douceur de vivre du midi de la France. Ils savourèrent un dernier mauvais vin blanc assis à la terrasse du café en bordure de la petite place.

Le dimanche après une journée à la plage, ils passèrent une soirée autour de la plancha. Les deux adolescents avaient organisés, pour les quatre plus jeunes, une partie de cache-cache dans les jardins. Ils les entendaient crier et rire même Sylvain. Si il avait des moments de d'abattement et de chagrin, l'insouciance de l'enfance reprenait très vite ses droits lors des jeux en commun.

Hermione assise sur les genoux de Sylas encourageait Draco qui jouait au ping-pong avec Sirius. Les trois hommes de la maison avec force rires et plaisanteries grillaient crustacés, poissons et légumes. Jim appuyé contre le dos de Harry, ses mains autour de la taille prétendait emmener celui-ci loin de la plaque qui disait-il lui donnait un teint de homard cuit. Cramponné à sa spatule, le dit homard retournait sans férir les crustacés vermillons. Jim décidant d'employer les grands moyens, le souleva et l'emporta, le posant quelques mètres plus loin. Aussitôt Harry, avec un rire moqueur voulut se précipiter à nouveau devant la plaque de cuisson, poursuivi par un Jim vociférant qu'il ne sortirait pas avec lui le lendemain si il avait le teint d'un iroquois. Courant tout autour de la table, il s'épuisaient pour rien. Pierre-François se détourna de sa tâche, empoigna son aide grilladin au passage et, le soulevant à son tour, voulut le déposer à ses côtés. Harry se laissa glisser tout contre lui sans le quitter des yeux, front contre front ils restaient là dans leur bulle de tendresse, isolés de tous sauf d'un, car d'un même geste, ils tendirent la main vers Jim qui les rejoignit.

Harry se rappela que c'était lors d'une soirée toute pareille autour de cet instrument rougeoyant qu'il avait renoncé il y a plus de deux mois à un couple uni et fusionnel pour créer un trio problématique et ça par amour pour Pierre-François. La perspective, ce soir là, était bien plus grave encore, la bataille de Stonehenge était imminente et il avait peur de s'y perdre ou d'y perdre ses amours mais ils étaient là, dans ses bras. Ou lui était dans les leurs, peu importe.

Loin de ses craintes de ce moment là, leur attachement n'avait cessé de se renforcer, de se magnifier... Que venaient donc faire ces pensées dans un moment pareil ? Il sentit des larmes monter sans en savoir la raison. Emotion ? Trop plein d'amour ? Regrets de ces moments insouciants dont il avait apprécié chaque minute ? Ce n'était qu'une étape, un instant dans leur vie. Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jim, il cacha son visage des yeux perspicaces de ses compagnons.

— Pas de l'amour, disais-tu Mia ? interrogea Draco qui les regardait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Oh si, ils s'aiment, confirma Erwin. Que Merlin protège un amour pareil ! acheva-t-il gravement.

— Vous êtes beaucoup plus présents qu'avant, tu peux me dire pourquoi ? demanda Hermione à son frère.

— Il se trame bien des choses dans l'ombre ! fit Jimmy; Vous avez changé le sens de la vie en prenant l'initiative de concevoir les jumeaux trop tôt et de faire revenir deux sorciers des limbes. Ce n'est pas sans conséquence. Des siècles après la première, une seconde prophétie a été faite après la bataille de Stonehenge dont vous ne saurez pas la teneur maintenant car là encore vous pourriez modifier l'avenir sans le vouloir.

— Elle nous met en danger de nouveau ?

— Vous ferez votre choix, être à leurs côtés ou pas ! Nous avons fait le nôtre ! répondit Erwin.

— Je serai là quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! fit Draco catégorique.

— Où tu vas, je vais. fit doucement Sylas.

— Alors armez-vous de courage et de patience. La route sera longue vers la lumière. conclut Jimmy.

.

oOo

.

Le lundi matin, ils trièrent les documents dans le bureau, en laissèrent une partie au coffre et mirent les autres de côté pour les emmener. Fort de son expérience chez Hermione, Harry retira de l'ordinateur le disque dur qui alla rejoindre les bagages. Pierre-François l'avait regardé faire un peu étonné de tant de précautions mais n'avait pas fait de commentaire.

Ils descendirent au bord de la mer tôt et y prirent leur déjeuner. Assis de part et d'autre de Pierre-François, Harry et Jim avaient posé la tête sur son épaule et fixaient le large. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, laissant la garde des enfants aux plus âgés, nul ne fit de remarque. Main dans la main, ils marchaient le long des vagues qui venaient mourir sur leurs pieds. Les plages étaient pratiquement désertes, les touristes étaient déjà dans les embouteillages des autoroutes. Les autres les auraient certainement trouvés ridicules si ils avaient dit qu'ils disaient au revoir aux endroits qui avaient accueilli leur amour.

.

oOO

.

L'après-midi, ils transplanèrent avec les enfants au Chemin de Traverse et firent avec eux les emplettes pour la rentrée scolaire. Harry offrit une jolie chouette blanche et brune à Aymeric alors que Sylvain préférait un chaton persan au pelage gris clair et aux longs poils qu'il appela Mistigri. Entre robe sorcières et livres de cours, chaudron, poils et plumes, ils furent bientôt submergés de colis qu'ils durent réduire pour les transporter plus facilement. Ils entrèrent chez le marchand de baguettes. Dès que celui-ci les vit entrer, il se précipita pour aller chercher le vieil Ollivander qui voulait les voir.

— Bonjour Monsieur Potter, je vous attendais ! Je savais que vous viendriez chercher une baguette pour ce jeune homme. fit-il en désignant Sylvain. L'annonce de son existence a fait grand bruit ainsi que le fait que vous en soyez le tuteur au détriment de ses oncles.

— L'annonce a fait grand bruit ? mais...

— La famille Balbi est puissante et crainte, le monde sorcier jase. A dix neuf ans, vous êtes déjà le tuteur du jeune Aymeric de Montsalve, vous voici celui de l'héritier Balbi, certains chuchotent que vous mettez les plus grandes familles sorcières sous votre coupe. Avec Monsieur Vassier qui est directeur de Poudlard, les plus médisants disent que vous allez endoctriner les enfants sorciers et asseoir une domination pire que Voldemort.

— Vous me mettez en garde Monsieur Ollivander ?

— Oui, Monsieur Potter. Je vous connais, je vous dois la vie. Je sais que vos intentions sont pures et beaucoup sont de mon avis, mais faites attention, la rumeur est en marche. Voyons jeune Balbi, montre moi ta main. As-tu déjà une baguette ?

— Oui.

— Voyons la ! Votre seconde baguette Monsieur Potter ! remplacée, je suppose, par celle de Salazar Serpentard ! Bien, nous allons essayer de vous en trouver une plus personnelle !

Longtemps, il en chercha une qui choisirait Sylvain, mais aucune ne semblait lui convenir. Il s'apprêtait à déclarer forfait quand son successeur en avança une vers l'adolescent, très spéciale, courte, presque blanche, très ouvragée sur toute sa longueur, la poignée incrustée d'un saphir bleu très foncé et d'entrelacs d'or, un véritable joyau. Sylvain la prit presque craintivement mais dès qu'il l'eut en main, elle dégagea une douce lumière blanche et au premier sort qu'il tenta comme il l'avait fait avec toutes les autres, elle lui obéit immédiatement.

— Voilà qui résout le problème, fit le baguettier. Il est dit Monsieur Potter que chaque fois ce sont les plus surprenantes que je vous vendrai. Après la sœur de celle de Voldemort, vous voici avec la sœur de celle de Rowena Serdaigle : vingt-cinq centimètres, bois de citronnier, crin de licorne, une baguette toute en finesse pour faire de la magie puissante et précise. Le saphir est la pierre de la paix et de la prudence. Un avenir plus que prometteur, Jeune Balbi !

— …

— Trois de ce type ont été faites, la troisième a disparu il y a bien longtemps, elle porte en lieu et place du saphir un superbe rubis. Elle appartenait à une sorcière française nommée Camelia de Saint-Maur. Nul ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue à sa mort survenue dans des circonstances pour le moins bizarres.

Harry échangea un regard stupéfait avec Pierre-François et Jim. Il discuta ensuite des diverses nouvelles du monde sorcier avec le vieux boutiquier. Celui-ci était au courant de bien des choses, moins occupé, il parlait beaucoup avec ses anciens clients et surtout il écoutait. Hormis le problème de cette rumeur au sujet de Sylvain et du Survivant, le monde sorcier était calme, très calme tout au moins en apparence. car il se chuchotait qu'une lutte se déroulait dans l'ombre entre deux factions prônant la suprématie des Sang-Pur et que le monde moldu en faisait les frais.

Il en vint à parler des commandes spéciales qu'il avait honorées au cours des années.

— L'une des plus étranges est toute récente et provient de votre frère Monsieur Vassier. J'ai dû la décliner d'ailleurs. Il m'a demandé de faire une réplique de la Baguette de Sureau. Copier une Relique de la Mort n'est pas un acte anodin et pourrait même être répréhensible si la contrefaçon devait servir à remplacer la vraie, ça deviendrait alors un faux. Au point de vue pratique, il est utopique de croire qu'on peut ainsi s'approprier le travail de la Mort. (1) On peut éventuellement en imiter l'apparence extérieure mais ce ne serait jamais qu'une enveloppe sans pouvoir aucun, moins que la plus ordinaire des baguettes. Certains disent que les trois Reliques de la Mort sont la possession d'un seul homme, la vôtre, Monsieur Potter, vous donnant l'invulnérabilité mais peu y croient. continua l'artisan de sa voix fluette. Si c'était le cas, cela pourrait cependant en pousser certains à essayer de s'en emparer. Mais nous savons tous que le Sauveur du monde sorcier n'est pas assez fou pour conserver un tel pouvoir destructeur. Et si ça avait été le cas le combat qu'on appelle déjà la bataille de Stonehenge n'aurait pas eu lieu.

— Bien étrange bataille que celle-là !

— Etrange en effet, Monsieur Potter ! Très étrange ! Elle vous a ramené votre parrain des limbes mais est-ce la seule chose qui, ce soir là, est revenue du royaume des morts ? Etrange affaire ! vraiment étrange ! fit le vieil homme à mi-voix.

— Encore une rumeur ?

— Plus que ça, bien plus ! Mais il est l'heure du thé, Monsieur Potter, et c'est un appel qu'à mon âge on tient à honorer. Au nom de la Lumière, nous nous reverrons très bientôt, très bientôt. finit-il avant de disparaitre dans son arrière boutique.

Ils sortirent du magasin et retrouvèrent l'air libre avec soulagement. Harry, le visage impassible, tira ses compagnons vers la boutique d'accessoires de quidditch. Il y fit l'acquisition de balais de très bonne qualité pour Sylvain et Aymeric dont le sien laissait à désirer avant de se diriger vers la ruelle derrière la banque Gringotts pour transplaner.

.

oOo

.

Assis sur une chaise longue, devant la mer, Harry récapitulait les diverses mises en garde d'Ollivander. Pierre-François s'assit à ses côtés, prit sa main et la serra doucement.

— Que manigance ton frère, mon ange ? murmura-t-il en caressant du pouce la main enlacée à la sienne.

— ...

— ...

— Je vois deux possibilités. fit l'aîné revenu de la surprise créée par le tendre surnom qu'il entendait pour la première fois. Il sait où tu as mis la Baguette de Sureau et il veut la remplacer par une copie ou il ne le sait pas et a fait cette demande à Ollivander en sachant parfaitement qu'il refuserait et que tu ne tarderais pas à être mis au courant.

— Afin que j'aille chercher la baguette et la change de place. termina Harry.

— Il y a peut-être une autre possibilité, fit Jim en s'asseyant par terre et en posant sa tête sur les genoux de son fiancé.

Harry caressa les boucles blondes nettement plus longues qu'à leur arrivée avec un plaisir sensuel non dissimulé.

— Je t'écoute, mon cœur !

— Dans les circonstances présentes, j'ai un peu difficile de rassembler mes idées. fit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur ce qui fit rire Pierre-François.

— ...

— Si François-Marie voulait seulement faire croire qu'il a une des reliques pour faire taire cette rumeur selon laquelle tu es invincible ? Il doit être difficile de trouver des partisans pour lutter contre quelqu'un qui ne peut être vaincu.

— Crois tu qu'il puisse être naïf au point de supposer qu'Ollivander allait copier une des Reliques de la Mort ?

— Si il n'a plus personne pour le guider dans ses décisions, sa folie peut en effet le pousser à croire qu'il ne peut subir d'échec, acquiesça Pierre-François, mais peut aussi lui faire supposer que son charisme suffit à lui apporter des dévouements.

— Il serait peut-être temps, amour, que tu concrétises ton projet de traduire les carnets d'Ambre. Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus au hasard. Si le nom des Saint-Maur est revenu au jour une fois de plus aujourd'hui il doit y avoir une bonne raison, d'autant plus quand il surgit au sujet de Sylvain dont la famille sert celle du comte depuis des générations. Je voudrais en savoir plus sur Camelia et sa mort qualifiée de bizarre.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, je sens que c'est important.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment. Avec la rentrée à Poudlard puis à l'université... soupira Jim.

— Nous l'avons déjà remis une fois. Si nous avions lu les carnets en entier peut-être aurions nous évité certaines erreurs.

— Nous nous sommes arrêtés treize ans après le pacte d'alliance qu'Ambre avait conclu, je ne crois pas qu'il y avait autre chose à découvrir sur les jumeaux.

— J'aimerais les voir, fit leur loup qui n'était pas intervenu depuis qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet. Si tu as cette intuition, elle mérite d'être suivie.

— Ils sont à l'hôtel Saint-Maur.

— Il faut en parler à Sylas, il nous suffira de les prendre en allant au club ce soir. Même si nous n'avons pas le temps de les lire maintenant, ma tendresse, ils seront à notre portée quand nous aurons un moment à leur consacrer. Et maintenant mes amours, il faut oublier tout ça pour nous focaliser sur l'anniversaire de Justin et passer la meilleure des soirées.

— Que lui as-tu préparé que tu 'as pas voulu nous dire ?

— Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu apprécieras, j'ai même beaucoup hésité car je sais que ce n'est pas ton goût. Je suis sûr par contre que Justin va bien aimer ! fit-il en regardant Harry, mais ce n'est que le spectacle qui précédera la soirée en elle-même.

— Ne me dis que tu as prévu une spectacle de strip-tease ?

— ...

— En effet, la vulgarité ce n'est pas mon genre et je ne savais pas que c'était le tien ! commenta-t-il brièvement avant de vouloir se lever.

— Harry ! fit Pierre-François en le retenant par le poignet.

— Je vais prendre une douche et me changer ! répondit-il d'un ton sec en se libérant de son étreinte.

— Justin et Cloud sont de jeunes adultes, ce n'est pas comme si c'était des gosses ! fit-il à Jim lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

— Harry n'a même pas pensé à eux, p'ti loup ! Ils peuvent baver tant qu'ils veulent devant un corps de femme, il s'en moque !

— ...

— C'est à nous qu'il a pensé ! railla Jim.

— A nous ? Voir une femme se déshabiller ne me fait ni chaud ni froid !

— ...

— Oh ! oh ! mais toi si ! Donc j'ai provoqué la jalousie de mon agneau. Tu accepterais de porter un bandeau pendant le spectacle, ma tendresse ? railla Pierre-François.

— Viens ! on va aller le rassurer.

— On n'a plus vraiment le temps !

— On va le prendre, p'ti loup ! On va le prendre !

.

oOo

.

A leur retour, les deux adolescents avaient retrouvé Cloud et Justin devant la télévision. Sur un signe des plus jeunes, ceux-ci les avaient suivis. Installé sur le lit de son cousin avec les trois autres, Aymeric racontait leur visite au magasin de baguettes et les paroles du vieil homme.

— Donc il a mis en garde ton père contre l'opinion des autres sorciers.

— Oui.

— Montre ta baguette, Sylvain ! demanda Cloud.

— Très belle commenta Justin. Un peu féminine mais infiniment élégante.

— Je la trouve superbe, fit le jeune garçon en passant un doigt timide sur les volutes d'or.

— Tu as raison, Sylvain. Elle est exceptionnelle, lui fit Aymeric avec un sourire.

— Mais elle était bien trop chère pour moi ! dit le plus jeune embarrassé.

— Tu es l'héritier d'une grande famille sorcière.

— J'ai entendu Harry dire que pour le moment il ne voulait pas exiger l'héritage de mon père et que si je l'avais, il ne voulait pas y toucher.

— Il a raison mais tu ne manqueras de rien.

— Apparemment, le retour de Grindelwald n'est plus un secret pour le monde sorcier.

— Peut-être ! peut-être pas ! La rumeur court que quelque chose est sorti du royaume des morts mais savoir quoi ou qui, c'est une autre affaire !

— Nous savons aussi qu'il y a une nouvelle prophétie qui les met en scène alors que eux l'ignorent.

— Nous devrions le leur dire ! fit Cloud plutôt que de les laisser chercher dans la mauvaise direction.

— Si Erwin ne le dit pas à Harry, on s'en chargera. rétorqua Justin.

— Pourquoi lui ?

— Parce que Jimmy accomplit son devoir de langue-de-plomb avant tout, tandis qu'Erwin aime Harry autant que Draco ou Sylas.

— Si j'étais toi je passerais ce fait sous silence, railla Cloud.

Justin éclata de rire et fit un clin d'œil complice à son ami.

.

oOo

.

Le gâteau orné de ses dix-sept bougies fut l'apothéose du diner d'anniversaire de Justin. Une suite de mets délicieux, des vins fins comme les aimaient cette assemblée joyeuse s'étaient succédés et même si l'apéritif avait duré plus longtemps que prévu, car les trois hommes de la maison étaient en retard, ils seraient à l'heure pour la suite de la soirée.

Le dessert une fois savouré, les liqueurs appréciées, ils couchèrent les enfants avant de transplaner dans la petite ruelle à côté du club. Si Harry retrouvait avec plaisir l'endroit où tout avait commencé entre eux et Pierre-François, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace à l'idée du spectacle qui les attendait. La main que Jim posa sur sa taille était possessive et rassurante, il lança un coup d'œil vers lui et se trouva face à un sourire tendre et un peu moqueur.

— Je dois te répéter combien de fois que je t'aime ?

— ...

— Ne peux-tu me faire confiance ?

— Je te fais confiance.

— Alors pourquoi serres-tu ma main comme si j'allais te fausser compagnie à la moindre occasion ?

Ils descendirent dans la partie privée et Pierre-François les dirigea vers le même coin qu'ils occupaient lors de l'anniversaire de Draco. Ne tardèrent pas à arriver les autres membres de la fratrie qui en habitués de l'endroit amenaient les amis proches de Justin à Poudlard. Lorsque tous les invités furent arrivés, Kevin se dirigea vers leur table. Harry pensa que cette soirée serait très très longue. Malgré qu'il était assis tout contre lui, il ne put se retenir de poser une main possessive sur la cuisse de Pierre-François ce qui fit sourire doucement ce dernier qui noua ses doigts aux siens.

— On peut débuter, Pierre-François ?

— Tu peux y aller ! Tu vois ce jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtain clair, habillé tout en blanc ? C'est lui le roi de la soirée donc c'est à lui que les filles doivent se consacrer.

— Bien ! Et après ?

— Nous remonterons pour nous mêler à la clientèle. Ce n'est pas ici qu'ils trouveront un flirt pour la soirée.

— André est là avec sa nouvelle conquête.

— Alors ça c'est la cerise sur le gâteau ! lâcha Harry avec une grimace. Il manquait au tableau.

— Arrête mon doux amour ! Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le côtoyer !

Kevin immobile regardait avec un sourire en coin son ancien amant discuter avec son petit ami. Si tout se passait bien, en fin de soirée, ils repartiraient chacun de leur côté.

Quand Kevin apparut deux minutes plus tard au milieu de la lumière concentrée au centre de la piste, il affichait résolument le programme qu'il allait présenter. Le corsaire moulant déchiré à plusieurs endroits, le haut qui ressemblait plus à un filet de pêche qu'à un tee-shirt révélaient plus qu'ils ne cachaient un corps androgyne, ferme et bien proportionné. Les gestes sensuels, une voix à laquelle il donnait des accents langoureux en faisaient un tentateur redoutable. Peu suivirent ce qu'il disait, tout à leur contemplation, et lorsque la pénombre envahit la piste, ils le cherchèrent pour prolonger l'instant.

Le projecteur de lumière prit dans son faisceau la première des danseuses. Un striptease sur "Lili Marlène" n'avait rien de bien nouveau mais la jeune fille était très belle et avait, ce qui ne gâchait rien, un réel talent de danseuse. Serré entre ses deux amours, la main de Jim autour de sa taille, celle de Pierre-François tenue dans la sienne, Harry pensait que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça et qu'il avait vraiment fait beaucoup d'histoires pour rien.

L'atmosphère s'échauffa légèrement quand la seconde danseuse suivie par le projecteur loin de rester au milieu du disque de lumière tamisée s'approcha des clients, prenant des poses langoureuses. La troisième ne fut pas reste et comme la précédente accorda ses attentions surtout à un Justin que le projecteur montra souriant quand elle s'assit sur ses genoux vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un string, promenant les mains du garçon tenues dans la sienne sur ses seins, sur son ventre. Charlie eut droit à la même provocation. Quand elle voulut en faire de même avec Jim, il sentit le corps de Harry se raidir contre lui. De sa main libre, il repoussa doucement la femme avant même qu'elle s'assoit, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de passer à son voisin qui était Neville que l'on vit devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Le numéro suivant était exécuté par deux garçons et une fille, numéro très érotique où l'acte d'amour était mimé avec beaucoup de sensualité sur le boléro de Ravel. Il était plus difficile d'échapper aux attentions de trois personnes que d'une mais manifestement ni Justin, ni Cloud ne se plaignaient des provocations des danseurs. Les cris enthousiastes des plus jeunes et les applaudissements des spectateurs et spectatrices disaient assez combien leur savoir-faire les mettaient en émoi et combien l'atmosphère montait crescendo comme la musique du maestro.

Ensuite un des garçons s'installa de face sur les genoux de Harry le décoiffant un peu plus en passant une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste qu'il voulait sensuel, tandis que la jeune femme appuyée sur Jim, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, prenait une pause suggestive pour offrir à la salle un postérieur rond et parfait. Harry sentit son corps réagir au contact de cet impudique dénudé qui se frottait à lui. Pourtant à aucun moment, il ne perdit de vue la présence de ses amours à ses côtés. Lorsque le stripteaseur passa sur les genoux de Pierre-François et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine pour s'arquer en arrière avant de se retourner pour offrir aux spectateurs son corps tendu sa tête posée pratiquement sur l'épaule de son amant, Harry ne changea pas de visage. Le second pendant ce temps aguichait Sirius qui était le voisin de Jim.

Pierre-François commençait à trouver que les danseurs en faisaient beaucoup, surtout à leur égard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses agneaux, Jim les seins de la jeune fille offerts juste devant les yeux détournait ceux-ci vers la salle et mordait ses lèvres, Harry semblait imperturbable. Devant le manque de réceptivité de leurs victimes, ils passèrent aux clients et clientes suivants avant de disparaître quelques minutes plus tard sous les applaudissements. Kevin vint faire l'annonce que la soirée dansante les attendait au rez-de-chaussée avant de se diriger vers leur table.

— Ils sont bons, hein ? Tu avais dit d'engager les meilleurs. fit-il à Pierre-François qui se levait pour escorter leurs invités.

— Oui, ils étaient bien, même si je n'avais pas demandé d'homme, par contre ils ont semblé plus préoccupés de notre table que d'une autre.

— Tu es le patron ! sourit le DJ.

— Ça dépend surtout des instructions qui leur ont été données ! jugea Harry sans le quitter des yeux.

Il reçut en retour un regard provocateur qui le fit rire.

— Tu perds ton temps, ce n'est pas ce genre de choses qui pourrait nous séparer ! Je suis peut-être possessif et jaloux mais pas idiot ! Et surtout je l'aime ! finit-il en se redressant et en s'abandonnant contre Pierre-François.

La joie qu'il vit dans les yeux de son amant récompensa Harry de cet aveu public. Il attira Jim contre lui d'un geste possessif.

— Calme-toi, je suis là ! Tu as très bien affronté ta première soirée de strip-tease, mon amour.

— Mon corps peut s'émouvoir à mon insu mais pas mon esprit, il ne voit que vous deux !

— C'est ce qu'on a essayé de t'expliquer depuis le début mais sans le vivre c'est difficile. Prêt pour l'étape suivante ? demanda Jim avec un petit sourire.

— ...

— Moi, c'est maintenant que commence mon paradis et mon calvaire, murmura-t-il. J'adore te voir danser, malheureusement, je ne suis pas le seul.

— Tu es aussi tentant, ma tendresse, intervint Pierre-François. Pour moi c'est à chaque fois un vrai plaisir de vous contempler, même si je préfère que ce soit du plus près possible.

André et un homme blond aux yeux foncés furent les premiers qu'ils virent au bar. Ils les saluèrent sans s'attarder avant de se diriger vers leur table. Pierre-François avait du promettre qu'il ne les laisserait pas cette fois pour aller vérifier ses comptes. Ses deux agneaux contre lui, leurs mains unies sur sa cuisse il était bien.

Il notait d'un œil exercé le nombre de clients, ce qui n'allait pas dans le service, le manque d'entrain d'un serveur ou les verres trop remplis... A mi-voix, il expliquait à ses agneaux ses diverses observations leur expliquant la marche du club, le rôle de chacun, les qualités nécessaires pour chaque emploi. A ses cotés les deux plus jeunes l'écoutaient avec beaucoup de sérieux. Il voyait le regard de Harry analyser les différents éléments qu'il lui donnait, Jim observait aussi, il lui désigna d'un geste discret un homme agacé qui essayait d'attirer l'attention du garçon qui était passé à plusieurs reprises à côté de sa table sans le voir. Aussitôt Pierre-François se leva pour aller sermonner le distrait.

Quand il revint il vit l'attente dans les yeux de Harry, il les tira pour les faire lever puis les emmena vers la piste. De Lauzun le magnifique, le sourire aux lèvres, ne quittant pas du regard ses amants, dansait avec eux. Ses clients habituels présents ce soir là, son personnel qui avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, ses élèves qui le regardaient médusés, plus rien ne comptait que ces deux jeunes gens qu'il aimait au point d'en oublier tout le reste. Quand vint une série de slows il les attira à lui, les embrassant longuement avant de les ramener vers leur table.

Ils regardaient avec indulgence Justin fêter sa libération. Dix-sept ans c'était la majorité et avec elle non pas la sécurité mais au moins la possibilité de ne plus vivre caché de son beau-père et de sa mère. Sous sa véritable apparence, une jeune fille serrée contre lui, il affichait sa volonté de profiter de la vie. Hermione, les yeux brillants de plaisir, appréciait entre ses deux serpentards ce moment privilégié d'insouciance. Entourés de leurs amis, une fois de plus, ils étaient bien. Pierre-François le solitaire devait reconnaître que leur fidélité à l'Elu était pour lui la plus belle des qualités. Ministres, combattants ou étudiants, moldus ou sorciers, tous séduits par le charisme de son homme.

Aux premières mesures de rythmes latino, Pierre-François le tira vers la piste. Sylas surgit à leurs côtés entrainant Jim. Les deux couples ainsi formés attirèrent bientôt l'attention. Le sorcier blond dansait par plaisir guidant pour la première fois Harry seul dans des figures plus compliquées. L'accord instinctif de leurs corps était juste une évidence et quand sans rompre cette harmonie Harry prit l'initiative de coller son corps contre celui de son compagnon, celui-ci ne changea rien. Soudés ils semblaient ne faire qu'un dans la danse.

Sylas guidait Jim avec maestria, la grâce nonchalante du jeune moldu faisait le reste. Quand Draco réclama sa place auprès de son mari, Jim vint tout naturellement vers ses compagnons. Pierre-François se retourna pour le guider, le serrant contre lui amoureusement. Harry passa ses mains autour de sa taille et s'appuya sur le dos de son loup, le visage dans son cou, continuant à suivre les mouvements de son corps. Ils passèrent, une fois de plus, de deux à trois simplement.

La nuit s'écoula plaisante, agréable. Il y eut bien ce moment où André s'invita à leur table avec son petit ami mais même ça ne réussit pas à gâcher une soirée qui n'avait pourtant pas tellement bien commencé.

.

oOo

.

Au petit matin, Kevin assis au bar, discutait en regardant vers leur table.

— Laisse tomber il est heureux avec eux ! lui disait Sven.

— Tu crois que ça va durer combien de temps ? Ils sont tout jeunes et ne savent rien de cette vie !

— Tu te fais du mal ! Pourtant si j'en suis le premier surpris car tout les oppose, tu vois bien qu'ils l'aiment.

— ...

— Je suis là depuis l'ouverture du club. C'était, il y a quatre ans, un homme amer et désespéré. Si le succès de la discothèque lui a apporté une satisfaction, je ne l'avais jamais vu ni amoureux, ni heureux même lorsqu'il était avec lui, fit le barman en désignant André du menton.

— ...

— Des disputes mémorables, j'en ai entendu ici. Au bout de quelques mois c'était tous les jours qu'il lui faisait des scènes de jalousie. Puis pendant une longue période, il n'a plus mis les pieds ici, il était même repris dans les indésirables. Ensuite ils ont été amis, bien que je crois que le peintre en est toujours fou, cette période semble aussi révolue.

— Tu sais qu'il va vivre en Angleterre avec eux ? Le club devra se passer de son patron.

— Je ne crois pas. Regarde-le, il est en train de leur expliquer comment tout fonctionne. Il vient de créer une société où ils sont repris au même titre que lui comme propriétaires du club. Le gérant a reçu les papiers la semaine dernière.

— Ils l'aiment hein ? Ils préparent leur retraite au soleil surtout !

— Ne soit pas mauvaise langue, Kevin, fit le chef barman, ils sont plus riches que lui. Le blond est le fils d'un lord et d'un ministre, le jeune brun a hérité d'une des plus grosses fortunes de Grande-Bretagne. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a jamais eu de sentiments de sa part dans ce qui vous unissait. Vous avez baisé quelques fois ensemble au gré de soirées un peu trop arrosées, un peu trop solitaires, c'est tout ! Il ne t'a jamais considéré comme son petit ami. Arrête tes petites manigances, fais toi une raison, autrement tu vas perdre un job qui te rapporte bien pour quelques soirées par mois de travail.

— Si ils deviennent patrons, tu crois que lui va me garder longtemps ? fit-il en désignant Harry qui remorquait Jim vers la piste, suivi de Pierre-François avec Sylas pour un rock endiablé qu'ils avaient demandé au DJ.

— C'est vrai qu'il semble jaloux, mais il a la tête sur les épaules. Tant que tu feras ton boulot... Evite seulement les plans foireux comme celui de ce soir...

.

oOo

.

— Par Merlin, je n'en peux plus ! s'exclama Pierre-François en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil de leur chambre avec un soupir de soulagement.

— Fatigué ? très fatigué ? insista Harry en s'installant sur ses cuisses face à lui, un genou de chaque côté.

Pierre-François referma avec un sourire tendre ses bras sur le corps offert.

— Jamais trop pour t'aimer. fit-il en passant une langue indiscrète sur la lèvre inférieure de son vis-à-vis avant d'investir sa bouche. Toute la nuit, j'ai pensé à ce moment, toute la nuit j'ai eu envie de ce corps que les autres déshabillaient des yeux alors qu'il est à moi, toute la nuit j'ai rêvé d'être tien enfin.

Harry recula pour mieux voir son visage, doucement il souleva son menton pour plonger dans les yeux clairs avant de violenter sa bouche dans un baiser passionné.

— Viens. Jim nous attend sous la douche.

Jim et ses baisers suaves, Jim et ses caresses voluptueuses... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir sous les mains expertes mais pourtant elles n'arrivaient pas à lui faire oublier d'autres doigts qui en douceur massait une fine barrière bien souvent forcée violemment sans son consentement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense... C'était un temps révolu, une époque qui ne reviendrait plus.

C'était lui, c'était son doux amour, son petit homme, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout et nul autre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à eux et le rejette cette fois, il y avait tant de temps qu'il voulait être sien complètement.

— Ne te crispe pas Amour, tu vas avoir mal. lui mumura-t-il au creux du cou, y déposant mille légers baisers. Tu peux m'arrêter quand tu veux ! Maintenant même si tu le désires! J'attendrai encore, ce n'est pas un problème.

Mais il ne le désirait pas. Il ne répondit pas trop absorbé par les sensations qu'il appelait, qu'il en était arrivé cette soirée à désirer plus que tout, il se cambra et pressa doucement ses fesses contre son envie érigée, demandant une autre volupté que celle que lui dispensaient maintenant les doigts qui massaient en légers attouchements cette petite glande que l'on disait apporter tant de plaisir mais que tout à son appréhension il ne ressentait pas. Un soupir rauque lui répondit. Il sentit Harry se positionner contre le fin anneau élastique distendu par l'envie, par les caresses puis ressentit son intrusion lente, douce, il y mettait tant d'amour, il faisait taire son caractère passionné pour son plaisir à lui. Et par Merlin, comme c'était bon de le sentir l'envahir, le posséder. Jamais il n'avait imaginé cette jouissance à ce moment bien plus spirituelle que physique qui le faisait enfin complet.

Il eut un gémissement rauque de plaisir, caressant doucement les cheveux de Jim qui interrompit les va-et-vient de sa bouche sur son membre érigé, remontant le long de son corps, jusqu'à arriver à sa bouche. Il goûta dans la sienne les premières perles de plaisir qu'il avait laissé échapper. Ses mains erraient lascivement sur la peau de soie de son agneau avec un plaisir indescriptible. Quand Harry se retira légèrement, il trembla d'impatience de le sentir revenir, de sentir la volupté qu'avait annoncée les doigts indiscrets.

— Viens. pressa-t-il. Viens.

— Je suis là mon ange.

Il soupira sous les attouchements de la langue de Jim qui avait repris ses caresses sur sa hampe avant de geindre sous les lents aller-et-retour en lui. Fébrile, prenant l'initiative, il alla au devant de lui ce qui fit frémir Harry qui amplifia immédiatement le mouvement. Jim vint prendre sa bouche pour un baiser plein de fougue, de passion faisant monter son envie de connaître plus que cette trop douce intrusion. Ils soudèrent leurs deux corps, virilité tendue contre virilité tendue. La tête rejetée en arrière, offert à ses lèvres, Jim se frottait contre lui, tremblant de désir. Caressant une fesse ferme, une cuisse, il remonta sa jambe au niveau de sa taille, l'y maintint et pénétra d'un coup dansle fourreau étroit et brulant, le faisant se cambrer. Ses gémissements de jouissance se muèrent en cris rauques quand Harry vint buter contre le centre de son plaisir.

Il reposait, échoué là où l'avait terrassé l'orgasme, dans les bras de Jim, Harry blotti contre son dos. C'est seulement maintenant qu'il réalisait combien tous les deux s'étaient oubliés pour être uniquement à l'écoute de son propre corps. Son doux amour toujours possessif, passionné, impatient parfois, n'avait été que douceur, l'enveloppant d'une douce étreinte, le rassurant de mots d'amour, de baisers tendres, quant à Jim il s'était oublié complètement pour se mettre à leur disposition, faisant grandir doucement la passion en lui pour aider Harry. Il ne savait plus que faire de cette tendresse qui montait en lui, qui lui serrait la gorge, qui l'étouffait et qui finit pas se libérer en larmes silencieuses sur son visage.

— Là, mon amour, murmura Jim en caressant tendrement ses joues, essuyant du pouce les perles d'eau salée. Pourquoi ces pleurs ?

— Ce sont des larmes de joie et d'amour tout simplement. Vous ne pouvez savoir ce que signifie pour moi l'oubli de ce cauchemar et le fait de pouvoir vous aimer, être à vous sans arrière-pensées.

Il sentit l'étreinte de Harry se resserrer autour de lui et sut qu'il pleurait lui aussi. Il en fut bouleversé. Il lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de changer de position, il se tourna sur le dos et les prit dans ses bras, il les regarda échanger un long baiser avant de s'endormir la tête sur sa poitrine. Harry avait posé sa main dans son cou sur sa nuque dans un geste possessif qui l'émut, il eut envie d'embrasser doucement ce poignet orné du bracelet elfique dont les pierres luisaient d'un bleu profond mais il le laissa dormir. Il resta lui éveillé un long moment encore se demandant comment il avait fait pour vivre trente quatre ans sans eux. Il revit ses différentes passades qu'il ne pouvait même pas appeler des passions, ses aventures sordides à la recherche d'un plaisir éphémère, ces conquêtes d'un soir qu'il congédiait d'un mot bref ne supportant plus leur vue. Il essaya avec ses pieds, pour ne pas les déranger de se couvrir. Une main monta sur lui le drap, une bouche déposa un baiser sur sa poitrine.

— Dors, mon loup chéri, demain nous rentrons à Poudlard, tu seras fatigué.

Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut qu'on était déjà demain, qu'il était plus de sept heures et que quoi qu'il fasse il aurait une sale tête.

.

oOo

.

Bien entendu ils s'étaient levés tard mais pas encore assez pour être bien reposés. Malgré l'intrusion des enfants qui l'avait sorti du sommeil en sursaut et fait couvrir précipitamment les corps nus de ses amours, ce réveil lui avait été doux. Il les avait câlinés avec force baisers et caresses avant de pousser deux zombies à moitié endormis sous la douche.

Il était pourtant dit que rien ne leur serait épargné. Quand ils prirent place autour de la table sur la terrasse, pour un déjeuner tardif, les conversations continuèrent. Pas un ne se détourna pour les observer et Pierre-François poussa un soupir de soulagement. Aucune indiscrétion n'avait été faite. Ils appelèrent les enfants qui jouaient dans les jardins. Lili accourut vers son père et ses tontons, grimpa sur leurs genoux pour les embrasser avant de demander très sérieusement

— Pourquoi vous avez dormi tout nus ?

L'éclat de rire général qui accueillit l'interrogation leur fit comprendre que la question avait déjà été posée et débattue.

— On ne doit pas demander ce genre de chose chérie ! Les petites filles bien élevées ne sont pas curieuses et ne posent pas des questions indiscrètes.

— Tonton Draco a dit que je pouvais, protesta la petite chipie.

— Voyez-vous ça, fit Harry en adressant un sourire moqueur à son meilleur ami. Tu peux lui demander à lui, il dort aussi très souvent tout nu quand il a trop chaud.

— T'avais trop chaud ?

— Oui.

— Tu vois Papa, tu ne devais pas les couvrir. protesta la fillette.

Pierre-François leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher d'échanger avec ses deux amours un sourire complice. Draco observait attentivement ses amis, il leur trouvait une nouvelle plénitude, une plus grande sérénité.

Les bagages commencèrent à s'amonceler dans le hall. Pierre-François regardait d'un air catastrophé les balais, les sacs de vêtements, les portables, les fournitures scolaires, les animaux familiers. Même en réduisant ce qui était possible et en jetant un sort aux sacs, ils ne pourraient transporter tout en une fois et allaient devoir transplaner à plusieurs reprises.

— On pourrait peut-etre en laisser une partie à Robert et Didier et aux elfes, nous les retrouverons à Weymouth le week-end. suggéra Harry.

— Même comme ça, il y a déjà les enfants à faire transplaner puis Cloud et Justin. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a eu dix-sept ans hier que tout d'un coup il est capable de faire de longues distances.

— Jimmy et moi nous allons vous aider. intervint Erwin qui eut la surprise de voir Pierre-François le remercier le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils trièrent les bagages qui iraient à Weymouth et ramenèrent ceux qui devaient aller à Poudlard à de plus justes proportions.

.

oOo

.

Pierre-François, accoudé à la balustre, regardait vers la Tamarisière et l'embouchure du fleuve. Encerclant sa taille Harry s'appuya sur son dos, geste qu'il n'osait faire avant de peur que son amant l'interprète mal.

— Un dernier regard, mon ange ?

— J'aimerais descendre une fois encore sur la plage. murmura-t-il.

— Qui nous en empêche ? Nous ne sommes pas pressés à ce point.

Tous les trois, ils parcoururent une fois encore le sentier dans la pinède. Un autre trio était déjà installé dans le sable. Serrés dans la bulle du pacte d'alliance, ils regardaient en symbiose la mer. Jim prit Harry entre ses jambes. Contre lui, la tête posée en arrière sur son épaule, la main de Pierre-François dans la sienne, l'Elu rêvait à ce moment à un univers où seul le monde moldu existerait.

Jim eut un soupir avant de repousser Harry et de se lever. Il leur tendit la main et sans un mot ils reprirent le chemin des Tamaris.

.

oOo

.

— Merci Erwin, c'est vraiment gentil. Oui, tu peux poser ça là, nous allons nous en occuper. soupira l'ainé avec un coup d'oeil désespéré au tas de bagages posés dans la salle à manger de leur appartement.

— A nous tous ce sera vite fait Dad !

Harry s'était attendu à ce que, en leur absence, l'appartement ait été aménagé. Ce n'était pas le cas, il semblait à leur retour tel qu'il l'avait quitté. Il empoigna le sac d'Aymeric et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partagerait de temps à autre avec Sylvain. Pas question qu'ils aient des avantages par rapport à leurs condisciples, ils dormiraient dans leur dortoir respectif. Pierre-François avait pourtant fait très simplement meubler celle-ci et Harry contemplait une pièce de couleur claire, avec des meubles massifs foncés. Il laissa les deux garçons ranger leurs effets dans l'immense lingère.

Il se laissa tomber sur le grand lit de leur chambre. Il avait craint, à un moment, que leur appartement soit aménagé au goût exclusif de Pierre-François, là, qu'il ne le soit pas du tout le déprimait comme si il avait, lui, jugé superflu, inutile même, de leur aménager un cadre de vie plaisant et douillet. Il se détourna pour voir Erwin appuyé au chambranle de la porte qui l'observait. Il eut un sourire qui ne dut pas être très réussi.

— Très belle chambre ! Tout comme les différents projets qu'a dessinés Pierre-François pour vos pièces de vie. A ta place, je ne saurais lequel choisir.

— ...

— Ce n'est pas les Tamaris mais le principal c'est que ce soit votre chez vous.

— Merci Erwin ! fut Harry avec un vrai sourire cette fois.

— Les instants de découragement ce n'est pas grave du moment qu'ils ne blessent pas les autres.

Harry se ressaisit et suivit le petit page dans la salle à manger, il empoigna le sac de Pierre-François, mit celui de Jim et le portable à côté et les fit léviter jusqu'à leur lit. Il appela Kreattur lui donnant les instructions pour ranger les vêtements dans les diverses garde-robe que leur amant avait rassemblées dans une pièce attenante qui servirait de dressing. Il répartit les bagages restant pendant que Pierre-François commençait à ranger dans leur cuisine les produits méditerranéens. Erwin et Jimmy transplanèrent une fois de plus pour ramener les derniers objets et les sacs de linge de lit que l'aîné avait tenu à emporter pour débuter avant de prendre congé. Ils iraient faire des emplettes tous les trois ensemble dès que possible. Jim regardait avec crainte les dizaines de bougies suspendues qui éclairaient pour le moment leur appartement. Harry vit son désarroi et s'en voulut de l'arracher à son univers de confort pour le plonger dans un monde où il serait toujours mal à l'aise sans magie. A Cambridge leur appartement était équipé comme en monde moldu.

Pierre-François comprit de suite ce qui motivait leur silence et leur gêne, il tendit la main vers un petit boitier et alluma les appliques qu'il avait fait placer par un des rares électriciens sorciers.

— Pour le moment, les panneaux photovoltaïques discrètement installés suffisent pour l'éclairage de notre appartement, la batterie du portable et la cafetière électrique de la cuisine, fit-il avec un clin d'œil vers son agneau. C'est juste un petit plus pour toi, ma tendresse, je ne compte pas aller plus loin pour le moment. Il faudra t'habituer dans le reste de l'école à circuler avec une lampe-torche. Par la suite je compte faire installer l'électricité partout et une salle d'ordinateurs comme à l'université sorcière mais chaque chose en son temps.

Pour leur première soirée, après le repas venu des cuisines de l'école, ils se retrouvèrent autour des croquis de Pierre-François à discuter de l'agencement de leur logis. Discussions précieuses, projets d'un avenir commun qui les menèrent loin dans la nuit.

Harry et Jim se réveillèrent tard blottis l'un contre l'autre. Pierre-François semblait levé depuis longtemps. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner seuls. Harry déplia la carte du maraudeur et l'installa devant eux. Pierre-François était chez Hagrid. Ils virent son petit point quitter sa cabane, revenir vers le château et monter dans le bureau directorial. Ils allèrent le retrouver. Ils n'eurent plus un moment à eux de toute la journée, entre la nouvelle salle commune aux quatre maisons à aménager, les différents classes, dortoirs et locaux divers à vérifier.

Ils prirent leur repas sur le pouce. Sirius, Neville et Hermione vinrent les retrouver, ensuite ce furent Draco et Sylas, jamais loin de leur femme, ils voulurent arranger la salle commune des serpentards avec Cloud et Justin puis leur appartement. Jim décida d'installer dans sa classe une grande carte de l'Europe politique moldue. Lavande vint prendre possession de son appartement puis de son local de garderie où elle fit connaissance de Lily et Teddy que surveillait en attendant Gauthier qu'ils avaient été chercher à Paris. Aymeric et Sylvain entrainèrent ce dernier pour lui faire découvrir son petit appartement que Pierre-François avait fait aménager au rez-de-chaussée dans la même tour que le leur. Il l'avait donc fait bénéficier aussi d'un éclairage électrique.

Enfin vint l'heure de l'entrée du Poudlard Express dans la petite gare de Pré-au-Lard. Harry et Jim attendaient les élèves qu'ils guidèrent vers les carrosses tirés par les sombrals. Comme chaque année, ceux de première année étaient pris en charge par Hagrid qui les emmenait vers le château en barque. Dans le grand hall, Hermione prenait le relais de Hagrid et guidait les plus jeunes vers la grande salle, tandis que les autres allaient déposer leurs bagages dans leurs dortoirs. Cloud qui était préfet en chef accompagna les grands dans l'ancienne tour de la septième bis leur expliquant les diverses règles qui dorénavant régiraient leur vie en dehors des cours.

Enfin tout le monde se retrouva dans la grande salle. Les premières attendaient placés en ligne devant la chaise sur laquelle trônait le choixpeau magique. Harry assis à la table professorale écoutait attentivement la chanson qui chaque année les mettait en garde contre les dangers courus par l'école. Cette année pourtant à ce sujet la chanson ne parlait que d'heureux changements et de réunion des maisons. La dernière partie pourtant parlait du monde sorcier, Harry espéra que Draco l'avait mémorisée.

.

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

_Et que Poudlard sortait à peine de l'œuf_

_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

_De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole_

_Rassemblés par la même passion_

_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

_"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !"_

_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_

_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_

_Où la destinée les séparerait._

_.  
_

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_

_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

_Tels étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_

_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_

_J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_

_Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : "Il faut enseigner_

_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées."_

_Serdaigle disait : "Donnons la culture_

_A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre."_

_Gryffondor disait : "Tout apprentissage_

_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage."_

_Poufsouffle disait : "Je veux l'équité_

_Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité."_

_.  
_

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

_De longues années libres de soucis._

_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_

_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_

_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_

_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_

_Je vous répartis dans les maisons_

_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission_

_.  
_

_Mais ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson_

_Que je clame chaque année à l'unisson_

_Je vous vois œuvrer pour la plus belle des réunions_

_Qu'il vous faudra réaliser en communion_

_.  
_

_Oyez les augures, lisez les présages_

_Des prophéties respectez scrupuleusement les usages_

_Car notre monde n'est point hors de danger_

_Ne négligez nulle aide apportée de l'étranger_

_.  
_

_Ruse et courage seront enfin réunis_

_Et intelligence et honnêteté indissociablement liées_

_Guerriers des quatre maisons enfin rassemblées_

_Compagnons du fils du serpent tellement unis_

_.  
_

_Le septième élément a ouvert notre esprit_

_Mais n'a pu emp__ê__cher le retour de l'ennemi_

_Frères dans le combat et dans la vie,_

_Ils devront une fois de plus lutter pour la survie._

_.  
_

_Féroce adversaire, maintenant incertain allié,_

_Par les Reliques éternellement tenté_

_La prophétie guidera les guerriers_

_Vers les joyaux et l'inespérée liberté._

_.  
_

_La répartition maintenant commence. (1)_

_.  
_

Harry échangea un coup d'œil avec Hermione qui avait elle aussi saisit le message qui leur était adressé dans la chanson qui leur semblait plus longue chaque année. Il revint à la répartition qui commençait par deux élèves plus âgés qui devaient entrer en cinquième année. Il tendit l'oreille.

— Maxence Balbi ! appela la sous-directrice.

— Oh oh ! murmurait le choixpeau, un Balbi ! Cela faisait longtemps, le premier depuis les trois frères. De l'intelligence et de l'ambition mais aussi du courage et du cœur, Serpentard te conduirait sur le chemin du pouvoir, Gryffondor de la gloire.

— Je préfère le savoir !

— Tu es sûr de toi ?

— Oui !

— Serdaigle !

.

Maxence le sourire aux lèvres se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle qui l'applaudissaient. La seconde élève fut envoyée chez les Poufsouffle. Les premiers premières années s'avancèrent et furent répartis.

— Typhaine Balbi.

— Encore une Balbi ! Pour toi, nul doute ! De l'intelligence, de la patience, de la ruse et beaucoup d'ambition ! Serpentard !

.

— Sylvain Balbi.

— Trois d'un seul coup ! Tu es un Balbi mais aussi un Saint-Maur et ça change tout. De l'intelligence, du courage, de la réflexion, une immense revanche à prendre ! Mais aussi de la sagesse et l'enseignement de l'Héritier... Serdaigle t'apporterait le savoir, Serpentard la revanche, Gryffondor l'amour. Que choisir ?

.

.

* * *

.

1. : La légende des Frères Peverell

2. : Le début de la chanson du choixpeau est reprise du tome 5. Je n'ai écrit ue les dernières strophes à partir de "Mais ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson...".

.

.

* * *

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tentez votre chance ! Cliquez sur le bouton 'Review' pour gagner un voyage dans une île paradisiaque !

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

**CECI EST UN MESSAGE POUR LA PROMOTION DES FANFICTIONS:**

_De nombreux auteurs talentueux constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide et, découragés, certains arrêtent de publier. On prend donc le risque de voir baisser la qualité des histoires sur ce site! Amis lecteurs, **VOS commentaires peuvent faire la différence**! Alors, si vous en ressentez l'envie, ne soyez pas timides, osez donner votre avis ou simplement encourager les auteurs!_

_Vous pouvez aussi **rejoindre le FIC, **__**Fans Inconditionnels du Commentaire**__ sur le forum suivant (_.net/myforums/Forum_francophone_ffnet/577456/_) et diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs ou des auteurs que vous commentez._

_._

_.  
_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

**! ENFIN UN FORUM EN FRANÇAIS SUR FANFICTION NET !**

Il existe désormais sur ce site un endroit où discuter librement de nos passions communes : l'écriture et la fanfiction. Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

Auteurs, ou simples lecteurs, ce forum est pour vous ! Rejoignez-nous vite !

_Compte : Forum francophone (/u/577456/)_

_Adresse directe : / myforums/ Forum_francophone/ 577456/ (enlever les blancs)_

_Lien direct sur mon profil et dans mes Auteurs préférés_

_PS : _Vous n'êtes pas intéressés ? Faites quand même passer l'info sur votre profil pour les autres !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.


	8. Chapter 7  Tourbillons de vie

.

.

**CHAPITRE VII : Tourbillons de vie**

.

.

Rappel chapitre VI :

— Sylvain Balbi.

— Trois d'un seul coup ! Tu es un Balbi mais aussi un Saint-Maur et ça change tout. De l'intelligence, du courage, de la réflexion, une immense revanche à prendre ! Mais aussi de la sagesse et l'enseignement de l'Héritier... Serdaigle t'apporterait le savoir, Serpentard la revanche. Que choisir ?

oOo

— Serpentard ! souffla Sylvain.

— Tu choisis la revanche... Comme tu l'entends jeune Balbi ! Serpentard !

Harry le regarda d'un air incrédule. Nulle maison ne lui semblait moins appropriée pour le garçon. Il remarqua que peu de nouveaux élèves étaient envoyés à Gryffondor. Il y avait pourtant eu beaucoup plus d'inscriptions en première, sans compter les transfuges des autres écoles qui avaient été disséminés dans les années supérieures. La répartition enfin finie ce fut le moment du discours de Pierre-François. Celui-ci se leva, posa la baguette sur sa gorge et puis, après un sort sonorus, il réclama le silence d'une voix brève.

— Nous sommes tous pressés de passer à table aussi mon discours ira de suite à l'essentiel, il sera déjà assez long comme ça.

_Celui qui n'avance pas recule ! C'est pourquoi notre devoir à nous enseignants est de ne pas nous laisser dépasser et de vous transmettre des connaissances qui tiennent compte de la transformation de notre monde et même qui la devancent. Je vais donc insister sur quatre facteurs importants._

_Le premier point est l'ouverture sur le monde moldu. Nous sommes confrontés à ses technologies que nous utilisons souvent sans les maitriser, à ses mœurs que parfois nous froissons par manque de savoir. C'est pourquoi de nouveaux cours sont là dans le but de remédier à ces problèmes. Certains sont obligatoires comme l'étude des moldus pour les cinq premières années et l'étude de la politique moldue pour les deux dernières, ce dernier sera dispensé par Monsieur Jim Spencer, d'autres ne le sont pas comme l'étude des mœurs moldues qui s'attachera plus spécialement à la vie habituelle des adolescents et au savoir-vivre en monde moldu, il sera donné par Monsieur Gauthier Habran qui enseignera aussi le français._

_Le second point est l'initiation aux différentes sortes de magie. Très longtemps on a considéré la magie noire comme mauvaise alors que n'est néfaste que la manière dont s'en servent certains mages. Pour lutter contre ceux-ci il nous faut connaître leurs armes et leur façon de les maitriser. L'histoire de la magie et l'initiation à la magie noire étaient enseignés par une grande sorcière qui nous a quittés lors de la bataille de Stonehenge, Madame Augusta Londubat à laquelle je tiens à rendre hommage. Elle était la droiture et le courage même. L'histoire de la magie sera dorénavant enseignée par le professeur Edward Leyton fit-il en désignant un homme effacé entre deux âges. L'initiation à la magie noire qui devient pour les dernières années l'étude des trois magies sera donné par Madame Narcissa Malefoy._

_Le point suivant sera une préparation à l'université sorcière de Cambridge. Les changements faits concernent bien entendu plus particulièrement les deux dernières années. Les cours qui seront dispensés prépareront au choix d'un masteria à l'université sorcière de Cambridge. Les élèves de septième encadrés par les deux préfets en chef disposent de leur salle d'étude, de chambres individuelles et doivent appendre à gérer eux-même leur travail. C'est une transition vers les conditions qu'ils rencontreront sur le campus universitaire._

_Le quatrième point cher à mes prédécesseurs est le rapprochement des maisons. Il ne faut pas croire qu'un matin vos différents directeurs se sont réveillés avec l'idée étrange que les maisons devaient sans raison enfin s'entendre. Ceux qui ont participé aux batailles de Poudlard et de Stonehenge savent qu'elles n'ont été remportées que parce que nous étions unis contre l'adversité, sans rivalité idiote. Les quatre maisons sont complémentaires et doivent s'entendre pour le bien du monde sorcier._

_Une salle commune aux quatre maisons a été installée et est ouverte à tous. Vous y trouverez l'affichage des activités prévues, les horaires du club de duels, les annonces ponctuelles._

_Passons maintenant en revue les divers changements de professeurs. Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal sera dispensé comme l'an dernier par Monsieur Bill Weasley qui sera rejoint par Monsieur Harry Potter que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter. Monsieur Charlie Weasley nous ayant préféré les dragons, le vol et l'initiation au quidditch reviennent à Monsieur Sirius Black qui sera aussi le directeur de la maison Gryffondor. L'astronomie et l'arithmancie seront enseignées par Madame Freya Trelawney qui remplace le professeur Liam Mac Guignan. Les élèves des quatre dernières années me retrouveront au cours de métamorphose tandis que Madame Fleur Weasley se chargera comme l'année dernière des trois classes inférieures. _

_Notre corps professoral sera dorénavant complété par des assistants ayant terminé brillamment leurs études à Poudlard et désireux de devenir enseignants, Monsieur Neville Londubat assistera le professeur Chourave en botanique, Mademoiselle Tracey Davies le professeur Slughorn en potions, Monsieur Anthony Goldstein le professeur Flitwick en sortilèges._

_Pour les autres cours, vous retrouverez vos professeurs habituels, continua Pierre-François en les citant et en les désignant pour les premières années._

_En ce qui concerne votre vie quotidienne dans l'école, certains changements ont été apportés au règlement, je vous conseille de lire celui-ci attentivement. Il sera considéré comme su et aucun manquement ne sera toléré. Les préfets sont là pour vous aider autant que pour vous réprimander en cas d'infraction, ne l'oubliez pas. Si vous avez un problème avec vos condisciples, un préfet, si vous êtes malade, votre sous-directrice Madame Hermione Malfoy-Van Neeren est là afin de vous écouter. Si vous avez un problème d'ordre plus général, une difficulté à suivre un cours, une mésentente avec un professeur, avec votre famille ou votre entourage, je suis là. _

_Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont soumises à l'autorisation de vos parents excepté dans le cas d'élèves majeurs._

_Le club de duels est à partir de cette année ouvert aux élèves des quatre dernières années et est obligatoire pour les deux ultimes , il sera organisé par vos professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal assistés de monsieur Abdelforth Dumbledore. _

_Enfin notre concierge, Monsieur Rusard me demande de vous rappeler que l'on ne circule pas dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, que les objets en provenance des magasins de farce et attrapes sont proscrits dans l'école et seront confisqués, que la forêt interdite est dangereuse, finit-il en posant les yeux sur Aymeric._

_Voilà ! Je vous laisse maintenant manger le succulent repas préparé par nos elfes._

_Après cela, je me tiendrai ainsi que vos professeurs à votre disposition pour toutes les questions que vous voudriez poser. _

_Bon appétit !_

_.  
_

On entendit les exclamations de surprise des plus jeunes lorsqu'ils virent apparaître les plats remplis de victuailles sur la table et puis seuls les bruits des couverts troublèrent le silence. Harry et Jim assis à la gauche de leur compagnon lui jetaient en catimini des regards étonnés. Ils mesuraient le travail accompli, les professeurs cherchés et engagés, les salles communes améliorées, certaines classes transformées, sans compter le règlement élaboré, les lettres d'inscription envoyées ainsi que celles communiquant les fournitures nécessaires.

Ils se demandaient comment il avait réussi à faire autant de choses en aussi peu de temps puisque fin de l'année précédente, après sa grave blessure, il avait été juge pour les aspics. Heureusement que Lucius lui avait ordonné de prendre du repos ! Un autre sujet d'étonnement avait été la nomination de Narcissa comme professeur, ils avaient été bien cachotiers tous les deux car même Hermione en avait paru stupéfaite.

Ils reportèrent ensuite leur attention sur les tables d'élèves.

— On était aussi petits ? souffla Harry à Hermione.

— Je ne m'en souviens pas mais ça devait être le cas, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire complice !

— Regarde celui-là, il est minuscule ! Tu le vois face à un épouvantard ? Il va pleurer dans ma robe, c'est certain.

— La sœur de Justin est toute menue aussi, fit Jim en désignant, à la table des Gryffondors, une jolie fillette aux longs cheveux châtain clair, au regard rêveur qui semblait tellement fragile.

— Justin l'estime pourtant capable de résister mentalement à O'Reilly. rétorqua Pierre-François. Je me demande jusqu'à quel point l'envie d'être dans la même maison qu'Aymeric à influencé le choix de Sylvain. fit-il pensif. Le choixpeau ne se trompe jamais, je crois que nous avons encore des choses à découvrir en cet enfant.

Après le repas, pour mettre les élèves plus à l'aise, Pierre-François n'hésita pas à s'asseoir sur un coin de la table des professeurs pour rendre le débat plus informel. Seuls les plus âgés osèrent dans un premier temps poser des questions. Les sujets les plus abordés furent le quidditch, la coupe des quatre maisons et le tournoi des trois sorciers. Pierre-François précisa que les concurrents du tournoi devait avoir au moins dix-sept ans car les épreuves étaient dangereuses et pouvaient même être mortelles. Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour parler des tâches du dernier tournoi décrivant les dangers courus, les prévenant que s'inscrire n'était pas anodin et qu'il fallait y réfléchir avant de déposer son nom dans la coupe.

— Si il est organisé, les inscriptions se feront à quelle date ? demanda Cloud.

— Je n'ai encore aucune réponse affirmative de Beaux-Bâtons. Je sais pourquoi tu me poses la question, réfléchis bien Cloud.

— Oui Dad !

Pierre-François leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'en ferait qu'à son idée et qu'il s'inscrirait.

— Pa ? Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas faire partie du club de duel ? Nous nous entraînons bien à la maison.

— Professeur Potter, Aymeric ! Nous n'y sommes justement pas ! Le club de duel n'est pas un entraînement mais un moyen de tester les acquis et de se perfectionner. Jusque maintenant seuls les élèves du dernier niveau pouvaient s'y inscrire, nous y avons ajouté ceux des deux années inférieures. J'estime que les plus jeunes ont un bagage insuffisant pour y participer.

— Je suis en train de mettre sur pied un cours de close combat qui pourra se révéler très utile et qui sera ouvert à tous. précisa Pierre-François.

— C'est toi et Jim qui le donnerez ?

— Aymeric tu le fais exprès ?

— Non Professeur Potter ! C'est vous, Monsieur le Directeur et le Professeur Spencer qui le donnerez ? fit-il en appuyant sur les titres.

— Non, Aymeric. répondit Pierre-François en souriant de l'impertinence de leur enfant terrible. Ce n'est pas nous mais un professeur extérieur. Notre horaire ne nous permet pas de donner en plus des cours en soirée.

— Mais si tu continues je prendrai bien le temps de te frotter les oreilles ! s'exclama Harry ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.

Leur attention fut détournée par l'arrivée de Lavande avec les deux enfants. Teddy était endormi dans ses bras et Lily avançait à peine. Draco se leva du bout de table où il s'était assis discrètement et emmena Teddy. Harry prit la petite dans ses bras et elle s'endormit aussitôt, le pouce en bouche, la tête posée sur son épaule. Cloud étant préfet en chef et ne pouvant s'absenter, c'est Justin qui vint la prendre pour aller la mettre au lit au grand dam d'Aymeric qui protesta énergiquement.

— Pourquoi c'est lui qui va coucher ma petite sœur ?

— Va avec lui si tu veux ! lui souffla Harry discrètement.

— Merci, Pa ! claironna bien fort l'adolescent avant de se précipiter derrière le Serpentard.

Harry fit une moue affligée qui fit rire même ses compagnons. En tant que professeur, il ne serait jamais maître de l'espiègle. Il comptait pourtant tenir ses élèves bien en main.

Les impertinences d'Aymeric avaient au moins eu comme résultat de détendre l'atmosphère. Les questions se mirent à fuser de toute part et sur tous les sujets.

— C'est votre fille, Monsieur le directeur ? demanda une jeune curieuse. Elle va vivre avec vous à l'école ?

— Comme vous l'avez remarqué la moyenne d'âge de votre corps professoral a beaucoup diminué. Cela veut dire aussi que plusieurs de vos enseignants ont des enfants en bas âge. Mademoiselle Lavande Brown que vous venez de voir va s'occuper, sous la surveillance de Madame Pomfresh qui dirige depuis de nombreuses années notre infirmerie, d'une garderie ici à l'école pour nos enfants. Elle aura pour le moment six bambins de six mois à quatre ans à garder, avant la fin de l'année ils seront neuf. La solution d'une petite garderie sur place s'imposait.

Enseigner est une grande joie mais n'empêche nullement d'avoir une vie privée. Vos professeurs sont des hommes et des femmes comme tout un chacun.

Le dialogue avec les élèves dura longtemps mais Pierre-François ne voulait aucunement l'interrompre, il le jugeait important pour la confiance et les échanges futurs. Il était donc tellement tard qu'au moment de les envoyer enfin dans leurs dortoirs respectifs il leur donna congé le lendemain matin.

Ils se retrouvèrent avec un soupir de soulagement derrière la porte fermée de leur appartement. Aussitôt Pierre-François se dirigea vers la chambre de Lily et y découvrit le lit vide. Il avait vu revenir Justin parmi les élèves et assister à la fin du débat, c'est qu'il était tranquillisé sur le sort de la petite. Il poussa la porte de la chambre des garçons, Aymeric dormait serrant dans ses bras celle dont il avait fait sa petite sœur.

— Quand il est comme ça, il a l'air tellement sage, soupira Harry derrière lui.

— Il faut que tu le mettes au pas de suite, chéri. Tu n'en seras pas maître autrement. Il le fait devant ses camarades pour leur prouver que l'Elu, l'Héritier est son père à lui, il en est fier et c'est plutôt bien. Le problème c'est qu'il le fait de façon insolente te mettant en posture difficile devant les autres élèves, intervint Jim.

— C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Il n'y a que quelques années qui nous séparent, je serais bien plus indiqué comme grand frère que comme père, soupira-t-il. Il me respecte en tant que Survivant mais ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de la part d'un fils, l'amour, le respect filial, c'est autre chose. J'ai peur de compromettre ça.

— A cet âge là on a beaucoup de pudeur. Il y a toujours eu entre vous une relation, une complicité unique. Il te l'a dit l'autre jour sur la plage, il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait et que depuis la mort de ses parents, il n'avait plus jamais vu d'amour envers lui dans les yeux de quelqu'un avant toi. fit tendrement Pierre-François. Si tu veux, cette fois, je lui parlerai en tant que directeur ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde, ça aura un autre poids.

Jim sursauta en entendant frapper, il ouvrit la porte sur un Sylvain pratiquement en larmes.

— Je ne trouve plus Aymeric !

— Il s'est endormi avec Lily. Viens !

— Il n'y a pas que ça, Sylvain. Que se passe-t-il ? intervint Harry.

— Le professeur Slughorn m'a envoyé vous prévenir qu'il y a trop d'élèves pour le dortoir des serpentards. Il manque quatre places.

— Tu t'es perdu ? demanda doucement Harry en voyant l'adolescent le souffle court et le regard angoissé.

— Oui ! D'habitude quand je circule dans l'école c'est toujours avec Aymeric.

— Pourquoi diable Slughorn a-t-il envoyé un élève de première année la nuit dans les couloirs ? fit Jim.

— On va le savoir de suite ! J'arrive ! répondit Pierre-François en sortant.

— Mets ton pyjama et va te coucher, mon grand. Ça fera toujours deux serpentards en moins, fit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Quand Pierre-François rentra, ils étaient déjà au lit et l'attendaient.

— Je n'en sais pas plus. Il dit qu'il a cru que Sylvain connaissait bien l'école puisqu'il habitait ici avec nous.

— Tu n'y crois pas.

— Il sait que nous sommes rentrés hier de vacances.

— C'est peut-être un bon professeur de potions mais c'est un homme détestable.

— ...

— C'est un pleutre pour lequel ne compte que la façon de se faire des relations influentes !

— Je le connais bien mon agneau, il a été mon professeur de potions pendant cinq ans et aussi mon directeur de maison jusqu'à ce que Severus lui succède en septembre 1981. J'ai fait partie du club de Slughorn, railla-t-il. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais rien fait pour moi parce qu'il ne voulait pas entrer en conflit avec la famille Vassier, tout comme il doit tenir à ne pas se heurter aux Balbi.

— A mon avis, il n'a pas particulièrement envie non plus de se mettre à dos l'Héritier Serpentard, c'est d'autant plus bizarre. Et en ce qui concerne le dortoir ?

— Il a raison mais il suffit de répartir les années différemment puisque les élèves de septième ne sont plus dans les cachots, nous nous en occuperons demain.

— Je croyais qu'on allait faire la grasse matinée ? s'enquit Jim avec un soupir.

— Les élèves, oui ! Nous devons être au petit-déjeuner, il y a les lève-tôt ! Tout au moins moi... termina-t-il en se glissant contre Harry, ne voulant pas les séparer alors qu'ils s'étreignaient.

— N'oublie pas de nous réveiller, mon ange, fit Harry en posant sa tête en arrière dans son cou avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Pierre-François apprécia son contact et faufila son bras en dessous du corps de son jeune agneau pour être plus près encore. Jim passant la main par dessus son fiancé attira son bras vers lui, posa leurs poignets liés sur la taille de Harry et plongea dans le sommeil. Pour dormir ils étaient toujours tous les trois enlacés et même si, pendant la nuit, ils se retournaient, changeaient de position, ils ne s'éloignaient jamais.

.

oOo

.

Le réveil sonna, désagréable appel venant troubler leur tranquille harmonie. Jim grogna, enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller, Harry soupira, se retourna vers Pierre-François et le ceintura pour le garder contre lui encore, ce dernier tendit le bras et éteignit le réveil. Il traîna quelques minutes, sa joue contre celle de son jeune compagnon, sa main caressant tendrement ses cheveux avant de doucement le repousser pour se lever.

— Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? fit-il en retenant pas le poignet.

— Il est l'heure, mon agneau.

— Alors on y va !

— Vous pouvez rester dormir si vous voulez.

— Non. Nous allons avec toi, p'ti loup. confirma Jim.

Quand ils firent leur entrée dans la grande salle, il y avait encore peu de monde. Seules professeurs présentes, Sybille Trelawney et sa nièce discutaient à voix basse, cette dernière avait déjà déposé son bébé à la garderie. Avec ses six mois, il était l'un des plus jeunes. Petit à petit les différentes tables des maisons se remplissaient. Harry trouvait bizarre d'être là alors que peu de temps auparavant il occupait une place sur les bancs communs.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans les cachots serpentards, en firent sortir tous les élèves et modifièrent l'agencement des dortoirs. Avec l'aide de Draco et Sylas, ils en profitèrent pour rafraîchir l'ensemble. A l'heure du déjeuner, les Serpentard retrouvèrent des locaux repeints, des fauteuils confortables qu'ils avaient récupérés dans une ancienne salle de conférence. Pierre-François avait gardé le style propre à sa maison, les couleurs étaient bien sûr le vert et l'argent et il y avait toujours un je ne sais quoi d'aristocratique dans l'air dont se seraient bien moqué les griffons. Les cachots avaient été rénovés par une majorité de serpents et ça se voyait.

Ils décidèrent de prendre le déjeuner à leur appartement. Contents de se retrouver un peu seuls, ils se blottirent ensuite dans le vieux canapé que Pierre-François avait provisoirement installé au salon. Il fut le premier à se lever pour aller donner son cours de métamorphose. Il regardait Jim qui avait l'air d'un agneau qu'on emmène à l'abattoir, il devait enseigner aux élèves de sixième année et était mort de trac. Il l'attira contre lui, essayant de le rassurer de quelques mots. Harry quant à lui débutait avec les plus jeunes mais ne semblait pas particulièrement perturbé à l'idée de donner cours. Contrairement à son fiancé, il était dans son élément, Poudlard était son univers depuis plus de huit ans. Son expérience de l'AD lui avait donné une certaine assurance. Il posa au passage une main sur la taille de Jim, lui adressant un sourire tendre avant de le pousser vers leur chambre afin de revêtir une robe sorcière.

— Jim mon cœur, tout va très bien se passer, j'en suis sûr.

— J'espère.

— Tu as un don pour expliquer les choses de façon concise et abordable. Rappelle toi ce que t'a dit Draco quand tu nous as expliqué la politique moldue, il t'a dit que pour la première fois il y avait compris quelque chose. Ils vont adorer ton cours et aussi le professeur, finit-il avec une grimace.

— Jaloux ?

— De jeunes élèves de seize ans ? Non ! Juste un peu possessif... Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Monsieur le directeur trop beau, trop chou comme disent ces jeunes demoiselles... fit-il à Pierre-François qui les regardait appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

Celui-ci éclata de rire pour le plus grand plaisir de ses amoureux.

.

oOo

.

Hermione lançait des coups d'œil furtifs vers Pierre-François. Installée dans son bureau pour ranger les documents d'inscriptions dans les dossiers des élèves, elle trouvait le directeur distrait et nerveux. Une cavalcade dans l'escalier tournant le fit lever la tête vers la porte avec impatience, elle s'ouvrit devant ses deux professeurs préférés qui étaient aussi pressés que lui de le voir puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu la patience d'attendre que l'escalier les amène à bon port.

— Ça a été ? demanda-t-il en souriant à Jim.

— Oui sans problème.

— Tu vois ! et toi ?

— Ils sont tout petits, tout mignons et ne savent strictement rien de rien, se moqua gentiment Harry.

— Tout mignons ? intervint Jim dubitatif.

— Oui, se marra Harry. Il y en a quelques uns qui sortent du lot mais peu... Alicia, la sœur de Justin à Gryffondor semble plus avancée, à Serdaigle il y en a deux qui sont capables de prononcer un sort de désarmement correct, les autres rien. Tout est à faire. Le pire c'est qu'en seconde, ils n'ont pas l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus.

— Tu es là pour ça.

— Je m'en doutais, mon ange.

— Demain tu auras les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard le matin.

— Classes de première et deuxième deux cours successifs comme aujourd'hui, j'ai vu.

— J'ai essayé de faire notre horaire en fonction de celui de l'université que m'a communiqué Minerva hier et qui devrait être définitif. J'ai dû grouper les maisons pour que vous fassiez moins d'heures. Je sais que ça vous fait des grosses classes pourtant je n'ai pas le choix. Le jeudi vous êtes à l'université seulement en matinée, c'est pourquoi je vous ai mis quatre heures de cours à donner l'après-midi. Le vendredi tu n'as qu'un cours de dix-huit à vingt heures, Jim, mais l'après-midi tu donnes cours d'histoire de la politique moldue à l'université de quatorze à dix-sept heures auquel assiste Harry, je vous ai mis quatre heures ici le matin.

— Journée très complète en effet, soupira Jim avec une grimace.

— Le samedi matin, tu enseigneras de nouveau la politique moldue que, toi Harry, tu suivras. Et les trois premiers jours de la semaine vous avez aussi des horaires chargés soupira-t-il. Mardi vous commencez à onze heures du matin, je vous ai donc mis deux heures de cours à chacun à donner ici avant et j'ai du vous en mettre deux en fin de journée mercredi. Pour moi c'est bouclé. Tu ne donnes à l'université que six heures de cours à la place de dix, Jim, puisque cette année il n'y a que la première masteria mais vous en avez douze ici chacun ce qui fait les trente heures exigées pour ton inscription et votre appartement à Cambridge. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment Minerva voit les choses pour l'année prochaine, peut-être prendra-t-elle un second professeur, moi il n'est pas question que je me passe de mes professeurs, fit-il avec un sourire complice.

— Pourquoi ne renoncez-vous pas à l'appartement de Cambridge ? Vous ne l'occuperez de toute façon pas, demanda Hermione.

— Nous avons signé un contrat pour la durée de nos études, soupira Harry. Nous étions bien trop contents de pouvoir vivre ensemble.

— Et surtout nous n'avions, à ce moment là, aucun loup dans notre vie, confirma Jim en souriant.

— Voilà ! c'est de ma faute ! fit le loup en question avec une mine attristée que démentaient des yeux pétillants de malice.

— Ça ne marche pas, p'ti loup ! Et puis nous n'allons pas te câliner sous le regard sévère de tes prédécesseurs, termina Jim en passant en revue les portraits alignés sur le mur. Sans parler d'Hermione qui va nous soupçonner de vouloir te faire subir les pires outrages.

— De toute façon, il est dix-huit heures. Tu as fini, Mione ?

— Oui ! Je suis juste en train de recopier plus proprement les notes sur tes différents contacts avec les parents. Tu vois c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Pierre-François lui jeta un regard plein d'une horreur à peine dissimulée.

— Tu veux dire que tu passes ton temps à recopier mes propres annotations sur mes différents entretiens ? Ce sont des remarques souvent anodines, parfois futiles notées en marge des renseignements sérieux pour mieux situer les parents, le milieu des élèves et tu y as perdu des heures précieuses à seule fin que les dossiers soient plus présentables ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes les seuls à les voir. Hermione, il y a vraiment plus urgent et utile à faire.

— Tu ne m'as rien donné d'autre à faire après les fiches.

— Je croyais que tu n'avais pas fini. Il y a des montagnes de travail. Et d'abord commencer par t'installer un bureau digne de ce nom en le personnalisant, en le faisant tien. Demain, je donne cours toute la journée. C'est toi qui va devoir recevoir les élèves ou les professeurs si il y a un problème. Il y a les horaires à recopier pour les élèves classe par classe, à afficher dans la salle commune des quatre maisons, dans le hall, à distribuer à tous. Il faut vérifier les inscriptions aux cours facultatifs, chaque élève doit en avoir choisi assez que pour compléter sa grille horaire. Il faut convoquer ceux dont ce n'est pas le cas et remédier au problème. Il y a les horaires des vacations à fournir à chaque professeur. C'est le plus urgent. Si la magie nous aide, elle ne fait pas tout à notre place. Tu es intelligente Mione. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, amie de Harry ou pas, je ne t'aurais pas prise comme sous-directrice. Nous sommes à la rentrée, il faut viser le rendement, les détails on verra après. Officieusement, nous allons établir un roulement pour notre présence aux repas dans la salle commune, ça nous permettra à tous d'avoir une vie privée en dehors de nos devoirs de professeurs. Organise une réunion informelle demain après le repas du soir, ça ne prendra pas longtemps en principe.

— Tous les professeurs ?

— Oui. Tous !

— Bon allons chercher Lily maintenant. dit-il en s'adressant à ses deux agneaux. La journée a certainement été longue pour elle aussi.

— Je suis passé la voir entre mes cours, elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser. fit Harry en souriant. Elle martyrisait les jumeaux de Bill.

— Martyriser ! De suite les grands mots ! répartit le père moqueur.

— Comment appelles-tu le fait de vouloir les enfermer dans une des armoires à jouets ?

— Les protéger d'éventuelles agressions extérieures ?

— Bien essayé ! railla Harry.

Ils suivirent les couloirs peu fréquentés à cette heure pour se rendre à la garderie. Pierre-François se fit la remarque qu'elle était située loin de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal et que Harry faisait un adorable papa-poule. Lily se précipita vers eux passant des bras de son père à ceux de ses tontons. Elle avait de plus en plus tendance à appeler Harry "Pa" comme Aymeric ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise envers Pierre-François parce qu'il ne voulait pas empiéter sur son rôle et envers Jim qu'elle continuait à appeler Tonton. Hermione, Teddy dans les bras, discutait avec Lavande de leur grossesse respective. Harry lança un coup d'œil à son amant qui lui sourit. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait engagé leur amie alors qu'elle n'avait pas de formation en pédiatrie. Il se demanda si le père était Seamus.

Il faisait doux. Pierre-François, la petite menotte de Lily serrée dans la sienne, les entraîna dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils firent le tour de l'étang. Il avait fait mettre des bancs un peu partout, ce n'est pourtant pas sur un de ceux-ci qu'il avait décidé de s'asseoir. Il les emmena dans un berceau de verdure formé de quelques arbres et buissons. Au centre, un gazon fin et moelleux. Par l'ouverture, ils avaient vue sur l'étang et sur le château.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi les Serpentard sont toujours fourrés de ce côté ci, ce qui fait que les autres maisons le considèrent comme leur territoire et ne s'y aventurent jamais, fit Harry amusé.

— Ils l'appellent la chambre verte.

— Moi qui croyait savoir tout de Poudlard et ses environs, railla Harry.

— Chaque maison a ses petits secrets. Tu ne connaissais pas non plus les anciens labos. Peu de griffons sont au courant car les serpents ne sortent pas avec eux.

— Et elle sert à quoi la chambre verte ? interrogea Jim.

— Je dois vraiment te faire un dessin ?

— Après les bords de l'étang sous le saule pleureur, grommela-t-il.

Pierre-François éclata de son rire mélodieux en regardant la moue contrariée de son agneau.

— Il y a prescription tu ne crois pas ? De toute façon, cet endroit ce n'était pas pour moi, mes amourettes devaient être bien mieux cachées que ça, mais j'ai fait souvent le guet devant pendant que mon frère lui en profitait. Aujourd'hui, c'est un peu ma revanche, une très sage revanche, termina-t-il en posant sa joue sur la tête de Lily.

Son regard effleura celui de Harry et ce qu'il y vit le fit sourire intérieurement. Il se rappela quand il lui avait décrit ses rêves de tendresse sur la plage lors de leur premier week-end au Tamaris, le soir même il s'était retrouvé dans la mer pour un doux câlin et leurs tout premiers baisers. L'instant où il avait su que dorénavant ils seraient trois à s'aimer. Un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Il datait de deux mois et demi déjà, il avait l'impression que c'était hier. Ils restèrent là un moment, perdus dans leurs pensées dont les autres occupaient la majeure partie.

Jim se sentait désorienté dans ce monde qu'il connaissait à peine et avait eu l'impression d'être livré à lui-même toute la journée. Malgré sa bonne volonté, il avait très peu participé à l'aménagement du dortoir et s'était senti inutile. Son après-midi de cours s'était bien passée mais enseigner la politique britannique à ces jeunes en robes de sorcier qui à seize ans ignoraient ce qu'était le mot "parlement" lui avait semblé parfaitement irréel. Il n'avait attendu qu'une chose toute la journée se retrouver derrière la porte de leur appartement.

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir passé une très longue journée loin de ses amours et se trouvait parfaitement ridicule. Il avait aimé enseigner son savoir aux enfants s'estimant particulièrement satisfait qu'ils en sachent un peu plus à la fin du cours. Ils étaient tous les trois dans ce Poudlard qui était son second chez lui depuis des années et qu'il aimait. Que pourrait-il demander de plus ?

Pierre-François s'était aperçu presque avec horreur que ces deux mois passés loin de toute activité professionnelle et avec eux sans cesse l'avaient en quelque sorte amolli et il avait eu bien du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Une heure avant la fin des cours il était déjà en train de guetter leurs pas dans l'escalier. Il avait mesuré à quel point il était devenu tributaire de leur présence et ça n'avait pas été un constat agréable.

Il réalisa qu'ils étaient bien silencieux tous les trois depuis un moment. Un regard à ses amours lui fit entrevoir une vérité pénible, leurs pensées ne semblaient pas plus gaies que les siennes. Apparemment le bilan de cette première journée n'enchantait aucun d'eux.

— Harry ? Jim ?

Ils lui firent tous les deux un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace.

— J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas satisfaits de votre rentrée.

— ...

— ...

— Oui ?

— Je me suis senti inutile le matin et perdu l'après-midi, avoua Jim.

— Jim ! s'exclama Harry douloureusement.

— Ce n'est que l'impression du premier jour, mon amour. Je ne vais pas te dire le contraire et te faire avaler que tout a bien été. D'ailleurs tu ne me croirais pas ! soupira-t-il.

— Harry ?

— J'ai aimé enseigner mais vous m'avez manqué toute la journée. murmura Harry.

— Vous aussi. fit Pierre-François. Et mon travail s'en est ressenti. Nous sommes ensemble, là maintenant. Profitons de chaque minute. Allons dîner puis nous aurons notre soirée rien qu'à trois. Demain, c'est moi qui donnerai cours toute la journée. Comme vous n'allez pas encore à l'université, vous serez ensemble tout l'après-midi. Et le week-end nous irons pour la première fois chez nous.

.

oOo

.

La grande salle était remplie quand le directeur prit place à la table des professeurs. Sans conteste, un vent nouveau soufflait sur Poudlard. Pour preuve, la présence d'une enfant de trois ans au dîner, mais aussi l'affirmation de liens surprenants comme ceux du pacte d'alliance qui unissait la sous-directrice et ses maris présents alors qu'ils n'étaient pas professeurs ou ceux qui manifestement liaient le directeur et ses professeurs de politique moldue et de défense contre les forces du mal.

L'autorisation de dîner à une autre table que celle de sa maison avait fait des adeptes. Maxence avait rejoint à celle des Serpentard sa sœur et son cousin. Il discutait avec animation avec Cloud et Justin. Alicia, la petite sœur de Justin avait quitté la tablée des griffons pour être à ses côtés et riait avec Aymeric, Sylvain, et Typhaine. Ça et là d'autres rapprochements se faisaient. Ce n'étaient encore que des réponses à des liens familiaux la plupart du temps mais qui en annonçaient d'autres.

Les élèves des dernières années faisaient le constat que l'enseignement aussi évoluait. Les cours donnés par des professeurs plus jeunes étaient plus dynamiques, plus vivants mais demandaient plus d'attention et d'efforts. Les régents semblaient aussi plus exigeants. Ils sentaient que le cours de politique moldue bien qu'expliqué très clairement n'allait pas tarder à devenir leur cauchemar à cause du nombre de notions qu'il apportait dès le début et parce que le professeur Spencer les avait prévenus qu'il testerait à chaque début de cours si les leçons précédentes avaient été assimilées. La plupart attendaient avec impatience le cours de métamorphose donné par le directeur qui ils le pressentaient ne serait pas banal. Les participants de l'AD maintenant en septième ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur lui mais aussi sur ses deux compagnons.

.

oOo

.

La porte de leur logis enfin refermée sur eux, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Harry connaissait bien l'expression sur le visage de Pierre-François, c'était celle qui annonçait une surprise ou une idée dont il était fier. Ils le suivirent au salon. Les murs étaient repeints de cette couleur grège qu'ils avaient choisie, une cheminée imposante en pierre bleue patinée par l'âge avait remplacé l'ancienne de style baroque et trônait dans un espace surbaissé qui créait dans la grande pièce un second niveau brisant l'impression d'immensité. Les nouveaux canapés étaient installés dans la partie supérieure, les voilages tamisaient la lumière rougeoyante du coucher de soleil, les tapis moelleux garnissaient le parquet brillant et le devant de la cheminée où étaient installés trois gros clubs en cuir. Les objets de décoration, les lampes, les tableaux viendraient compléter au fur et à mesure la pièce qui avaient encore un côté impersonnel. Les deux plus jeunes échangèrent un regard ravi avant d'embrasser leur loup se retrouvant entre ses bras avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Lily une fois couchée, ils s'installèrent devant le feu qu'avait allumé Harry. Le coup d'œil moqueur que Jim lui lança apporta sur ses lèvres le petit sourire provocateur et dédaigneux de celui qui en sait plus que les autres. Et quand bien plus tard, couchés enlacés et nus, sur le tapis devant l'âtre, ils se retrouvèrent satisfaits, repus les uns des autres, il ne put se retenir de lancer une petite phrase railleuse.

— Alors, mon cœur, l'ambiance était trop chaude pour toi ?

Pierre-François leur adressa un regard interrogatif.

— Monsieur s'est moqué de moi parce que j'allumais le feu dans la cheminée, expliqua Harry en souriant.

— Tu as oublié notre soirée à Astor's Lodge ?

— Vraiment pas ! Tu crois que je peux perdre de vue que tu préférais cuire emmitouflé d'un pull devant le feu plutôt que changer de tee-shirt devant nous ? Il a fallu que je te menace de te déshabiller moi-même !

— Et toi tu n'osais pas reconnaître que tu voulais sortir avec moi ! C'était pire ! Sans parler de ta crise lors de la partie de Monopoly !

Harry posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Jim pour le faire taire avant de raconter sa version de l'histoire à Pierre-François qui les écoutait le sourire aux lèvres, car le point de vue de Jim qui vint ensuite était tout différent.

— Vous êtes sûrs que vous avez vécu la même soirée ?

— Oui, sans nul doute... Celle d'un grand pas en avant ! fit Harry en souriant. Vers la libération du corps de Jim, bien entendu !

— Et ça s'est terminé comment ?

— J'ai été dormir, compléta Jim après avoir tiré la langue à son fiancé, et quand je me suis réveillé, deux yeux verts m'observaient et une voix me disait que j'allais voler sur un balai... Un tendre fou ! Et j'ai adoré ça.

— Le week-end suivant ça a été le bal de Cambridge, l'attaque de Ron, la blessure de Liam et toi découvrant la mort de ton oncle.

— Et tes bras pour me consoler. Ce fut ma première nuit dans ton lit même si tu en as été scandalisé.

— Scandalisé ? s'étonna l'aîné.

— Ça allait vite, trop vite. expliqua Harry. Je voulais, c'est vrai, sortir avec lui mais une partie de moi, celle qui pensait qu'un amour se passe obligatoirement entre deux personnes de sexe opposé avait encore difficile de l'admettre. Le corps d'un homme tout contre moi, c'était choquant, presque dérangeant et en même temps, j'en étais fou, je ne supportais plus ses absences. Je le voulais à mes côtés sans arrêt, et ça n'a pas changé. fit-il avec un sourire à Jim. J'avais peur de ce que je découvrais en moi mais le voir pleurer là sans rien faire c'était impossible alors je l'ai serré contre moi pour dormir.

— ...

— Je me suis réveillé dans ses bras et c'était tout simplement ma place. Je l'ai regardé dormir et je me suis dit qu'il était temps de choisir et quand, dans son sommeil, il a senti que je n'étais plus là et m'a attiré contre lui, je me suis laissé faire, finit-il.

— ...

— Au début nous nous touchions à peine en public, nous parlions avec les yeux. C'est après que nous sommes devenus aussi fusionnels et tellement tactiles que parfois ça doit déranger les autres.

— Ta rencontre, p'ti loup, a accentué ça. J'avais tellement peur de le perdre ; je voyais son amour pour toi grandir. Je l'ai compris bien avant lui, je ne pouvais plus m'en éloigner. J'ai admis le lien du bracelet pour son bonheur mais Dieu sait que j'en ai pleuré, fit Jim de l'eau au bord des yeux à cette évocation.

— Tu ne m'as rien dit, mon aimé. fit Harry interdit, posant une main possessive sur la taille de son amour.

— Tu m'aurais répété que jamais tu ne cesserais de m'aimer et je ne t'aurais pas cru. Nous aurions été deux à souffrir.

— Je me suis rendu compte que tu avais mal et j'ai tout fait afin de te rassurer.

— Je sais. C'est en partie pour cette raison que nous sommes toujours autant accrochés l'un à l'autre.

— Pardonne-moi...

— Harry ! Arrête ! Les sentiments ne se commandent pas ! Tu me troublais aussi, fit-il en se tournant vers Pierre-François mais je ne discernais pas en toi ce que lui y avait découvert de suite. Je n'ai commencé à apercevoir en toi autre chose que ton côté affreux prédateur que lors du vernissage quand je t'ai vu ému devant les tableaux de ton fils, puis si humain pendant le week-end à Toulouse. Harry était tombé sous ton charme de suite.

— C'est pour lui que tu as accepté les liens qui s'établissaient ? demanda Pierre-François.

— Au début, oui !

L'éclat de souffrance qu'il vit dans les yeux si clairs lui fit mal.

— J'ai dit, au début, p'ti loup. répéta-t-il en caressant doucement une des longues mèches qui s'étaient dénouées dans l'amour.

— ...

— J'ai simplement mis plus de temps à t'aimer et j'ai souffert de le voir se rapprocher de toi, mais lorsque nous avons décidé de vivre avec toi et de nous aimer à trois, je l'ai fait par amour. C'est quand tu as été blessé et que nous avons cru te perdre que j'ai réalisé mes sentiments.

— Draco et Sylas étaient seuls à mon chevet et ils disaient que tu pleurais.

— C'est exact. fit Harry. Nous avions profité de leur présence pour aller prendre une douche. Si Jim a compris qu'il t'aimait à ce moment, c'est à ses larmes que je l'ai réalisé moi aussi.

— Quels jours d'angoisse !

— Là encore nous sommes restés blottis ensemble à attendre le moindre signe qui nous dirait que tu allais nous revenir. Je crois que Jim à moins détesté le bracelet elfique à ce moment.

— Il était devenu notre espoir ! C'est par lui que nous avons su que tu vivrais. Si jamais tu nous refais ça un jour, je te jure que je te tue de mes propres mains quand tu iras mieux.

Sa véhémence fit rire Pierre-François qui les serra contre lui dans une même étreinte. Un double soupir de bien-être amena sur ses lèvres un sourire tendre. Leurs confidences lui faisait entrevoir ce qu'il n'avait pas deviné, une véritable souffrance, un déchirement causé par son immixtion dans leur couple.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

— Inutile d'avoir des regrets maintenant alors que nous n'en avons plus.

— Aucun ! renchérit Jim.

.

oOo

.

Le lendemain, quand Pierre-François sortit de la douche, il trouva Harry et Jim en train de s'activer dans la cuisine. Le premier avait fait de fines gaufres sucrées qu'il tartinait de confiture, le second des toasts, des œufs et du bacon. Il mit la table, pressa des oranges qu'ils avaient ramenées du Cap d'Agde. Il passa derrière Harry pour voir où il en était, posant au passage une main caressante sur la taille de Jim.

— P'ti loup ! fit celui-ci d'une voix sévère.

— Oui ma tendresse ?

— Comment veux-tu qu'on cuisine si tes mains traînent partout !

.

Harry courait dans les couloirs. C'était bien de concocter un petit déjeuner à déguster en amoureux mais ça prenait du temps et il était en retard. Il termina sa course par une glissade qui l'amena juste devant sa classe. Essoufflé, il ouvrit aux têtes blondes moqueuses qui l'attendaient depuis un moment.

.

Jim trouva les adolescents de septième devant la porte. Justin et Cloud lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif. Il leur répondit par un clin d'œil moqueur avant de reprendre son sérieux et de commencer son cours.

.

Pierre-François examinait attentivement le lapin de Maxence. Il était parfait. Le garçon semblait doué. Pour voir leur niveau, il leur avait demandé de métamorphoser un verre en ce rongeur aux longues oreilles. Aucun n'y était arrivé entièrement sauf lui. Il lui fit un sourire approbateur qui fit briller les yeux du garçon de contentement.

.

Ils prirent leur repas de midi à la table professorale avant de se séparer. Jim et Harry allèrent chercher Lily et Teddy pour profiter du temps clément de cette fin d'été dans le parc de l'école. Entre deux cours, par la fenêtre, Pierre-François vit Harry jouer au ballon avec les enfants. Jim assis sur un banc à coté d'eux les regardait. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna vers ses élèves qui entraient et débuta ses deux dernières heures de cours. Ils se retrouvèrent pour le dîner avant d'assister à la petite réunion prévue avec tous les professeurs. Un planning fut établi pour les trois mois à venir. Ils n'assisteraient plus à chaque repas à la table professorales que deux fois par semaine et ils resteraient à Poudlard un week-end par mois.

.

oOo

.

Ils atterrirent tard dans la cheminée de leur maison de Weymouth. Ils la parcoururent de long en large, ne se lassant pas d'admirer le résultat des transformations. Ils finirent par s'installer dans le salon détente, dans un des canapés devant la télévision.

— Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle était si grande. fit Jim. Tu es sûr que deux elfes vont suffire pour entretenir tout ça?

— Oui ! Quand nous ne sommes là que le week-end, il n'y a pas de problème. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a Didier et Robert aussi. Quand nous reviendrons en vacances nous prendrons Kreattur avec nous.

— Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'ils ne sont pas venus nous accueillir ?

— Ils ne rentrent que demain en fin de matinée. L'artisan qui devait placer l'auvent ne l'avait pas reçu à la date prévue.

— Tu es sûr que ça ne cache rien ?

— J'avais donné des instructions aux elfes. Si il y avait eu un problème ils seraient venus nous prévenir.

— Bien. soupira Harry.

— Votre journée s'est mieux passée qu'hier ?

— Le matin, les petits étaient toujours tout petits, se marra Harry. L'après-midi nous avons été jouer dans le parc. N'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Lily ?

— Oui, Pa.

— Ma chérie, je ne suis pas ton papa. fit-il doucement en prenant la petite sur ses genoux.

— Laisse-là, amour. Elle entend Aymeric, c'est inévitable. Cela ne me dérange pas qu'elle aie trois papas. Vous êtes mes compagnons. Elle ne va pas vous appeler maman !

Il éclata de rire en voyant le coup d'œil scandalisé que lui lançait Harry, tandis que Jim écoutait ravi le rire clair et sensuel de leur sorcier d'homme. Bien vite, elle s'endormit la tête dans le cou de Harry qui alla la coucher.

Quand il revint, il les découvrit sur leur lit l'un contre l'autre en train de s'embrasser. Il avait senti l'envie de Jim pour Pierre-François, il ferait tout ce soir, à son tour, afin qu'il connaisse le plaisir de le sentir tout à lui. Il se glissa résolument entre eux avec un regard entendu vers Jim qui passa de l'autre côté de Pierre-François qui comprit de suite. Harry vit l'appréhension agrandir son regard. Il enfouit ses mains dans les longues mèches qu'il avait libérées pour l'attirer à lui.

— Nous ne voulons que ton plaisir, mon amour... Je t'aime tant, laisse-toi aller ! Par Merlin que tu es beau, mon chéri. lui murmurait-il en ouvrant doucement les boutons de sa chemise et en laissant errer ses lèvres dans son cou, sur ses épaules. Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, tu sais qu'il arrêtera... souffla-t-il avant de prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser tout en douceur, caressant, pressant, mordillant, taquinant délicatement d'une langue mutine les lèvres de son compagnon, partageant la chaleur aphrodisiaque de sa bouche. Et c'est lui qui se retrouva nu sans même s'apercevoir que Pierre-François l'avait déshabillé, gémissant sous les caresses enivrantes de son amant et perdant pied peu à peu dans ses bras.

Il reposait blotti entre eux. Une fois de plus il s'était perdu dans son plaisir et avait du mal à en sortir. Il s'étira doucement avec délices. Pierre-François repoussa les cheveux collés sur son front moite avec tendresse puis caressa son visage du bout des doigts. Harry pensa qu'il avait crié de volupté et joui possédé par Jim. Il se croyait fort, il avait voulu offrir à ce dernier le même bonheur que celui qu'il avait ressenti et s'apercevait qu'il aurait voulu être le seul. Il s'arracha à la main câline, lui tourna le dos et nicha sa tête dans le cou de son fiancé. Pierre-François désarçonné par son attitude resta coi un moment. Il voyait le bracelet elfique briller sur son poignet. Au bleu profond des pierres magiques se mêlaient quelques filaments rouges qu'il n'y avait jamais vu. Il se souvint de son gros pincement au cœur quand il avait entendu la première fois Harry gémir de plaisir dans les bras de son fiancé. Son possessif avait mal. Il resserra son étreinte autour de son corps et souffla quelques mots tout contre son oreille.

— Arrête ça tout de suite, mon doux amour, c'est Jim. Je t'aime et être en toi m'a donné autant de félicité que lui, tu le sais.

Une fois sa peur vaincue, il avait éprouvé du plaisir, beaucoup. Jim était un amant exceptionnel, son expérience lui donnait une retenue de son corps que Harry très passionné, très impétueux, n'avait pas encore pourtant il lui avait prouvé tout récemment qu'il pouvait s'oublier pour son bien-être à lui. Depuis presque trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, en artiste de la volupté, Jim avait appris à jouer de l'instrument qu'était son corps comme de celui de Harry. A chaque fois, il réinventait les préludes et les concertos qui le faisaient vibrer et l'amenaient à l'extase mais jamais lui ne perdait de vue son petit homme et sa satisfaction. Avec Harry, il y avait une entente primitive, une communion amoureuse qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie qu'avec lui. Et quand il s'oubliait dans la jouissance, s'y perdait même c'est que ce dernier était dans ses bras et lui en son corps comme ce soir.

Il l'entendit soupirer. Les pierres luisaient d'une lumière bleutée sans tache, il posa sa tête contre la sienne, joue contre joue. Jim doucement les embrassa l'un après l'autre mélangeant leur salive jusqu'à plus soif, se pressant contre Harry, caressant les flancs de Pierre-François.

— Qui nous a dit l'autre jour que nous étions insatiables ? fit bien plus tard ce dernier amusé.

Jim se contenta de pousser un petit grognement satisfait avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Harry. Celui-ci lança un regard à Pierre-François qui se leva pour venir se coucher contre lui et ensuite l'enlacer.

.

oOo

.

Quand il se réveilla Pierre-François était déjà levé, il le trouva dans le salon penché sur un document.

— Que fais-tu ?

— Bien dormi, mon agneau ?

— Oui ! J'aurais voulu paressé un peu dans tes bras mais bon...

— Viens ! fit-il en lui tendant les mains et en l'attirant vers lui.

Il se laissa tomber à ses cotés, enserra sa taille et blottit son visage dans son cou. Pierre-François passait ses mains dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant des mots tendres qui le faisaient fondre.

— Que diriez-vous d'aller dîner au restaurant ici à Weymouth, ça nous fera du bien de sortir un peu. Nous pourrions essayer un restaurant situé sur l'esplanade en bordure de mer dont la spécialité est le poisson. Nous pourrons prendre un verre ensuite si vous voulez. Demain nous irons à l'appartement du Marais, nous passerons prendre les carnets d'Ambre que nous avons oubliés lors de l'anniversaire de Justin et visiter le fameux secrétaire de Madame la comtesse qui semble contenir bien des trésors puis nous irons au club.

— Ton appartement ? pourquoi ?

— Tes cheveux deviennent un peu longs et ceux de Jim aussi.

— Tu veux encore me mettre dans les pattes de Gaby ? s'indigna-t-il.

— Je croyais que tout était très bien ? se moqua-t-il.

— Tu l'as laissé me peloter outrageusement et ça te faisait rire.

— Je savais que tu ne le supporterais pas et que tu te tiendrais loin. Tu les verras cette fois sans leur masque de folles. Evite de juger avant de les connaître. Ça fait des années que je les côtoie, mon amour, nous avons traversé bien des mauvais moments ensemble. Nous avons habité sur le même pallier dans le même immeuble miséreux quand je suis arrivé à Paris.

— Raconte.

— J'avais les mangemorts à mes trousses. Je ne pouvais pas aller chez Gringotts. Quand j'ai débarqué dans la ville lumière en directe provenance de mon monde sorcier londonien, j'avais juste de quoi louer une chambre misérable. J'ai du trouver au plus vite un emploi. Heureusement je parlais bien français, avec un accent mais apparemment c'était loin d'être un problème, poursuivit Pierre-François avec un petit rire moqueur. Ça faisait partie de mon charme parait-il. C'est Gaby qui m'a fait engager comme barman dans un bar gay pas trop mal fréquenté. C'était pas la gloire mais ça me permettait de manger et de payer ma chambre. Le seul problème était de rentrer à mon logement en traversant au milieu de la nuit le quartier de la gare du nord. Quand tu es gay, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. J'ai du apprendre à me défendre autrement qu'avec ma baguette. Je me suis inscrit aux cours de karaté croyant me transformer en Bruce Lee en trois semaines, puis je me suis procuré une arme de poing et j'ai fréquenté un stand de tir.

— C'est à ce moment là que tu as appris à te servir d'un glock ? interrogea Jim en s'asseyant tout contre lui sur l'accoudoir.

— Oui et crois-moi ça m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Le patron était un joueur, parfois il misait la recette et il ne savait pas payer les fournisseurs le lendemain, ses clients étaient pour la plupart des habitués qui connaissaient son défaut. Ils consommaient ce qu'il y avait sans trop rechigner mais un jour il a perdu son bar au poker et je n'ai pas pu m'entendre avec le nouveau propriétaire. Je suis même parti après lui avoir mis une solide dérouillée.

— Et il t'a fait des propositions...

— On peut appeler ça comme ça... Je n'ai pas ensuite retrouvé un travail immédiatement, c'est Gaby et Frédéric qui m'ont aidé. Par hasard j'ai hérité du poste d'un barman en passant dans un pub dans Le Marais un jour où il ne s'est pas présenté au boulot parce que une fois de plus il était soi-disant malade et quelques semaines après un client m'a demandé de poser pour lui, c'était André. Il m'a très bien payé. Il m'a introduit dans le tout-Paris. Je me sentais seul, tout le monde était en couple. Nous sommes devenus amants. Pour me faire plaisir, il m'a laissé décorer son appartement. Certaines de ses relations ont trouvé ça bien. Je me suis retrouvé en train de refaire les leurs, je me suis documenté et je me suis lancé. J'ai osé un jour aller dans le monde sorcier parisien, j'ai été à l'équivalent de la banque Gringotts en France et j'ai vendu discrètement par leur entremise une propriété qui m'appartenait en Italie. Avec l'argent j'ai acheté ce qui est devenu trois mois plus tard L'aigle Noir. J'ai voulu louer un autre logement, André m'a proposé de vivre avec lui et j'ai accepté.

— Tu l'aimais ? demanda Harry.

— Tu sais déjà que non, fit-il avec un regard tendre à son éternel possessif et en portant son poignet à ses lèvres, mais je peux te le redire autant que tu le veux. Au début, je n'ai pas réalisé que lui tenait à moi à ce point autrement je n'aurais pas accepté. Quand j'ai voulu ouvrir le club, il n'a pas compris. Un appartement de temps en temps à décorer pour m'occuper c'était suffisant... Pour lui je devais rester à ses côtés à me faire choyer et m'y sentir bien. Ce n'était pas le cas. Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais continué à voir Gaby et Frédéric. Quand il a fallu trouver du personnel pour la discothèque, ils ont battu le rappel de leurs connaissances, certains ont quitté leur emploi afin de travailler pour moi sur leur simple recommandation comme Sven, mon chef barman. Le club marchait bien. Je leur ai renvoyé l'ascenseur en leur adressant des clients. Ils sont devenus les coiffeurs de la jet-society mais dans le but de se faire remarquer ils se sont forgé le look que tu as vu et ils sont très vite devenus la coqueluche de ses dames. Nous avons donc progressé ensemble. Avec André c'était des scènes de jalousie quotidiennes, des reproches incessants. Je n'en pouvais plus, un jour j'ai arrêté les frais.

— P'ti loup, intervint Jim peu désireux d'entendre le récit de ses amours avec l'artiste, tu vas me faire croire que tu veux nous emmener dans ton appartement qui représente un danger certain pour nous à cause de ton frère, juste pour une coupe de cheveux ?

— Non ! En fait c'est mon téléphone qui m'a réveillé ce matin et Gaby a demandé à me voir d'urgence.

— Ils savent que tu es sorcier ?

— Oui ! Ils sont au courant pour mon fils, les mangemorts... Ils connaissent mon frère.

— Tu réalises que c'est peut-être un piège ?

— Nous avons mis au point un code au cas où ils seraient forcés de me contacter. Ça ne parait pas être le problème.

— Car il y a problème ? fit Harry manifestement soucieux.

— Il semblerait, oui.

— ...

— Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber !

— Je n'y pensais pas. Je cherche juste à assurer notre sécurité.

— ...

— Pourquoi si c'est urgent, as-tu pris rendez-vous avec eux demain et pas aujourd'hui ?

— Le samedi c'est le jour où ils travaillent le plus et en général assez tard avant de sortir.

— Bon. Donc ça ne semble pas urgent au point de craindre pour leur vie. Tu connais leur emploi du temps habituel le dimanche ?

— Si ils n'ont pas changé, c'est la grasse matinée, le café au lit vers midi avant de s'habiller et d'aller manger chez Lilou une taverne dans le Marais vers quatorze heures. Après c'est variable. Ils aiment le cinéma mais aussi discuter avec des amis.

— Et nous devons les voir quand ? demanda Harry.

— En début de soirée à dix huit heures.

— Je sens qu'ils n'iront pas au cinéma demain.

— Tu veux faire quoi ?

— Aller dans ce restaurant et les y attendre.

— Et si ils ont changé leurs habitudes ?

— Nous aviserons à ce moment là, soupira-t-il. Si ils sont suivis nous transplanerons avec eux des toilettes de la taverne. Tu ne m'as jamais répondu. Que faisais-tu ?

— Je lisais le résumé de Jim sur les carnets d'Ambre, mais j'en étais seulement au commencement. Et maintenant que nous sommes mieux au courant de ce que nous cherchons, il serait de toute façon intéressant de les relire.

— Il y en a quatre, nous n'en avons même pas lu deux. fit Jim. Nous avons commencé quand Ambre avait seize ans et fini treize ans après à la naissance des jumelles dont une était Camille de Saint-Maur, la propriétaire de la troisième baguette. A ce propos vous pouvez m'expliquer cette histoire de baguettes jumelles ou triplées dans le dernier cas?

— Elles ont été faites autour du même élément même si extérieurement elles ne sont pas nécessairement semblables. expliqua Harry.

Il raconta la sienne et celle de Voldemort refusant de se combattre parce qu'ayant le même cœur : une plume du même phénix et le fait que ça lui avait sauvé la vie lors de cet affrontement.

Une petite voix retentit appelant « Papa ». Elle ne connaissait pas la maison. Pierre-François se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry. Il revint vingt minutes plus tard avec une petite poupée propre tel un sou neuf et jacassante telle une pie. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Jim avait investi la cuisine et préparait un brunch digne de ce nom avec les provisions apportées de Poudlard. Didier et Robert iraient faire le marché à leur arrivée même si ils avaient préféré dîner dehors ce soir pour les laisser se reposer après leur voyage.

Ils regardaient un film quand Tija et Lodi, les elfes, atterrirent. Pierre-François alla chercher le majordome et le cuisinier, la voiture fut rentrée dans le garage afin de ne pas rester apparente des moldus qui pourraient se promener dans la lande et trouver sa présence incongrue.

Le soir il allèrent jusqu'à Weymouth, ils flânèrent dans les rues, dans le quartier du port de plaisance rempli de petites boutiques. Lorsque Harry s'arrêta devant une pâtisserie, Pierre-François leva les yeux au ciel. Il se demandait comment son agneau tellement gourmand ne prenait pas un gramme. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire marche arrière, d'entrer dans le magasin après quelques mots échangés avec lui en souriant et d'en ressortir avec un carton contenant un gros gâteau aux pommes spécialité de l'endroit dont il se débarrassa très vite dans le coffre de la voiture se trouvant légèrement ridicule avec son paquet. Ce fut Lily ensuite qui réclama une poussette pour promener sa poupée préférée.

— Et toi ma tendresse ?

Jim secoua la tête en riant, il ne voulait rien. Pourtant quand il s'attarda devant un superbe pull Shetland écru, c'est Harry qui entra dans la boutique. Il en ressortit avec deux sachets l'un contenant le pull, le second une écharpe en cachemire d'Ecosse, douce et luisante, sur lequel le regard de Pierre-François s'était arrêté pendant qu'il faisait son achat.

Le restaurant était agréable. Dans une chaude ambiance feutrée et le ronronnement discret des conversations, une cuisine raffinée était servie. Les produits étaient de première fraîcheur et les quantités très peu nouvelle cuisine de quoi satisfaire gourmands et gourmets. Ils préférèrent prolonger un peu leur sortie en prenant un pousse-café avant de rentrer et de terminer la soirée calmement devant la télévision et le gâteau aux pommes.

.

oOo

.

Ils atterrirent dans la cheminée de l'hôtel Saint-Maur vers douze heures. Ensuite ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le quartier du Marais. La taverne "Chez Lilou" était située dans une rue calme. Elle était pratiquement déserte, nulle présence indésirable ne semblait troubler cette tranquillité dominicale. Harry et Pierre-François étaient aux aguets, ils cherchaient à percevoir une éventuelle présence sorcière. Jim observait chaque client. La majorité étaient manifestement gays. Il cherchait celui ou celle qui détonnerait. Le seul était un homme âgé qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Un couple attira son attention, un garçon au physique androgyne, châtain clair aux longs cheveux bouclés retenus dans la nuque, aux superbes yeux bleu lumineux et à l'air sage de page, son compagnon semblait un peu plus âgé, blond foncé avec des yeux noisette pailletés de vert, les yeux de sa sœur. Harry ne leur avait rien dit mais avait apparemment pris ses précautions. Ils s'installèrent à une table devant un apéritif.

— Même en France, nous retrouvons toujours des connaissances britanniques. railla Pierre-François avec un regard furieux vers Harry qui manifestement ne s'attendait pas à ça.

— Mon loup, je ...

— Tu quoi ? A l'évidence, tu n'as pas jugé bon de nous mettre au courant.

— Mais...

— A moins que ce soit un manque de confiance ?

— Mon ange, arrête!

— Tu vas me trouver quelle explication ?

— J'ai fait au mieux pour nous protéger en tant que dirigeant de la Fratrie et c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de vous dire que je les avais appelés en renfort. Il n'y a aucune autre raison. J'ai oublié tout simplement. Je ne sais pas comment mais c'est ainsi.

— Je me demande si je dois te croire. Ce sont mes amis et c'est une affaire personnelle, la Fratrie n'a rien à faire la dedans, c'est privé. Je ne savais pas que tu nous voyais d'abord en tant que Sauveur du monde sorcier. Je croyais être ton compagnon, celui qui dort dans tes bras, celui dont tu élèves l'enfant, celui que tu dis aimer, pas un problème à régler. Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé tout ça.

— Jim et toi vous êtes tout ça et c'est pour cette raison que justement que je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Je pensais que tu savais à quel point je vous aime.

— Calme-toi, mon amour, fit doucement Jim, nous commençons à attirer l'attention.

— Tu me donnes tort toi aussi ?

— Je sais que tu es comme ça, répondit-il tendrement, caressant du pouce le dos de la main qu'il avait nouée à la sienne, que c'est ainsi qu'on t'a appris à penser, à agir depuis l'enfance. Tu n'as pas oublié de nous prévenir, tu n'y as simplement pas pensé, comme quand Pierre-François est plongé dans un grimoire ou un projet et qu'il oublie que nous sommes là à l'attendre avec inquiétude.

— ...

— Et ça te met en colère, comme lui maintenant parce que tu as l'impression que nous passons en second plan, acheva-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas voulu vous blesser. Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry stupéfiant ses compagnons.

— Ce n'est rien, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, soupira Pierre-François.

Harry sentit qu'il n'était pas convaincu mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu en arriver à une vraie dispute. Ils en étaient au troisième apéritif quand deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années entrèrent en habitués. Après avoir salué le patron, ils se dirigèrent vers eux. Ils embrassèrent Pierre-François puis Jim puis lui, avant de s'installer aux côtés du premier. Tout en lisant la carte, il les observait discrètement cherchant en eux les deux folles qui l'avaient tellement agacé. Il n'en trouvait aucune trace dans les jeunes hommes vêtus de jeans, chemises et blousons sport qu'il avait devant lui. Le premier avait un beau visage trop sérieux sous des cheveux noirs coupés très courts, le second avait un vrai sourire qui remontait jusqu'aux coins de ses yeux et lui donnait un charme piquant.

— Prends une entrecôte, elles sont délicieuses ici, entendit-il Pierre-François lui conseiller.

Il le fixa incertain. Nulle trace de son mécontentement récent pourtant il en gardait une impression pénible, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'opposaient mais là il était conscient d'avoir tort et s'en voulait. Son amant sembla deviner ses pensées et posa sa main sur la sienne.

— Tu rêves, mon agneau ?

— C'est une bonne idée, répondit-il enfin, avec un gratin dauphinois et une salade.

— Moi je vais plutôt prendre un magret de canard, fit Jim.

Tout semblait plus que normal, cinq copains qui mangent simplement ensemble. Les deux coiffeurs n'avaient pas réagi en les voyant là. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant. Gaby et Frédéric racontaient des anecdotes sur leurs clientes qui les faisaient rire même si ils ne les connaissaient pas. Une conversation légère quoique un peu artificielle. L'addition payée, il fut temps de partir.

— Il faudrait peut-être sortir par derrière suggéra, Frédéric.

— Vous êtes suivis ?

— J'en ai bien peur.

— Ce n'est pas un problème, fit Harry qui lança un regard discret à Erwin qui baissa juste les paupières en signe d'assentiment.

— Vas-y avec Jim d'abord, mon amour, nous vous suivons.

Ils transplanèrent des toilettes de Chez Lilou dans la cour d'honneur de l'hôtel Saint-Maur. Harry inquiet attendait Pierre-François et ses amis qui tardaient.

— Calme-toi, ils vont arriver, ils ont certainement essayé de faire ça discrètement, eux sont des habitués de ce restaurant. Cinq hommes qui disparaissent ensemble dans les toilettes, avoue, ça fait désordre.

A leur grand soulagement, Pierre-François atterrit devant le perron quelques minutes plus tard, escortant Frédéric et Gaby. Ce dernier, peur ou sentiments, tout contre lui, serrait leur loup par la taille et, plus petit que lui, avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Harry sursauta, les fixa un moment avant de rentrer dans la demeure sans les attendre. Après avoir adressé un regard de reproche à leur compagnon, Jim le suivit.

— Tu as ce que tu cherchais Gaby ?

— Tu vas m'en vouloir de ma petite vengeance pour ses dédains de la dernière fois ? Tu devrais être le premier à en rire.

— Non. En lui faisant du mal, tu m'en fais aussi. Harry est très jeune et très possessif, ce que je ne vais certainement pas lui reprocher parce que je le savais dès le départ. Ça signifie aussi qu'il est amoureux et ça me convient comme ça parce que je l'aime. Il ne connait absolument pas le monde gay parisien, ni même le monde de la nuit où au bout de cinq minutes tu deviens chou, chéri ou tout autre vocable amoureux qui est bradé dans une absence de sentiments totale. Son univers se résume à Jim et moi et ses amis qui n'en savent pas beaucoup plus. Je n'apprécierais pas non plus de le voir se frotter à qui que ce soit d'autre que nous ses compagnons parce que je sais que pour lui ce sont des gestes importants.

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Jimmy et Erwin.

— Vous n'avez pas été suivis jusqu'ici. Ils ont compris que vous aviez transplané mais c'est tout. Pourtant ils vous avaient vus ensemble donc ils n'étaient plus en sécurité. Nous avons du faire le nécessaire.

— C'est bien. Merci à vous deux.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Harry ? fit le petit page.

— Déjà rentré.

— Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça a un rapport avec les coups d'œil moqueurs que vous lui lanciez pendant le repas. fit-il en se tournant vers les deux moldus qui contemplaient le jeune homme à l'air fragile avec étonnement.

— Gaby a fait exprès de provoquer sa jalousie, soupira Pierre-François avec une grimace.

— Bonne chance ! se marra Erwin. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, plus tu attends, plus il sera furieux. Nous allons dans le petit salon. C'est la seconde à droite au dessus de l'escalier, finit-il

— Joshua ?

— Il va arriver, il couvre nos arrières du côté moldu.

Pierre-François maudissait ses amis tout en cherchant ses agneaux. Il entra sans frapper dans la pièce qu'il pensait être leur chambre. Comme il s'y attendait il trouva Harry entre les bras de Jim. C'était toujours ainsi. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit de l'autre coté de son possessif.

— Harry ! Ecoute-moi ! Ce n'est qu'une stupide provocation de sa part pour ton attitude qu'il n'a pas aimée la première fois.

— C'est le dernier de mes soucis, après André puis Kevin, je commence à avoir l'habitude. Mais tu ne l'as pas repoussé !

— J'étais concentré pour transplaner avec deux personnes qui ne l'avait jamais fait. Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu avant de le lire sur ton visage.

— ...

— Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?

— Ce n'est pas ça, c'est le voir contre toi et toi... J'ai cru qu'on me poignardait. Jim a ressenti la même chose, il ne le dit pas parce qu'il ne fait que très rarement des scènes. Je sens pourtant qu'il a de la peine. fit-il avec un sourire à son fiancé.

— Ma tendresse ?

— Oui, j'ai été blessé si tu veux le savoir. Tu supporterais de nous voir dans la même position ?

— Non ! et je viens de m'en expliquer avec Gaby. Pour eux, ce genre d'attitude ne veut pas dire grand chose.

— Et pour toi ? interrogea Harry.

— C'est devenu important parce que c'est vous et que je vous aime. Je ne ferais jamais consciemment un geste amoureux envers quelqu'un d'autre ni rien qui puisse vous blesser.

— Consciemment ?

— Ici vous l'avez pris pour un geste amoureux mais il était inconscient. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu aurais fait si, dans mon sommeil, j'avais enlacé André lorsqu'il s'est glissé dans mon lit pendant que je dormais et que tu es venu me réveiller. Que Salazar me protège.

— Rien ! Je serais sorti de ta vie, estimant que tu avais fait ton choix.

— Ça n'aurait pourtant été qu'une impression. Depuis que je vous connais, je n'ai jamais plus regardé ou désiré un autre homme même avant qu'on soit réellement ensemble. Vous m'apportez tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu. On devrait y aller, ils nous attendent tous. Je suppose que Joshua est rentré maintenant. Jimmy et Erwin sont intervenus, je crois qu'ils leur ont lancé des sorts d'oubliette.

— On a déjà compris une partie du problème.

— Je sais aussi que c'est certainement mon frère. Il les connait. Apparemment, il piste ceux qui peuvent être en contact avec moi.

Quand il furent levés, il les attira contre lui, les serra très fort avant de les embrasser, goûtant chaque seconde passée à leur bouche. Que ferait-il si il les perdait, il n'osait y penser. Harry la tête dans son cou, la main enlacée à la sienne pour mettre en contact les bracelets, il le sentit, n'avait pas envie de le laisser. Pierre-François caressait doucement ses cheveux.

— J'ai l'impression que la journée tourne au cauchemar pour toi, murmura-t-il.

— Non, mais ce n'est sans nul doute pas la meilleure.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le petit salon, ils y trouvèrent une atmosphère tendue. Les quatre regards se tournèrent vers eux, reflétant des sentiments différents. Harry appela Françoise que Sylas avait prévenue. Pierre-François fit les présentations entre l'apport de la cafetière et celui des madeleines au citron dont il suivit le parcours d'un air amusé. Quand il vit le plat déposé par la gouvernante à portée de main de Harry, il éclata de rire.

— Oui mon Loup ? fit celui-ci avec un sourire innocent.

— Mange mon agneau, tu ne sais pas qui te mangera !

— Ah ? Je croyais le savoir, moi. Encore une certitude qui m'échappe. fit-il avec un sourire narquois à son adresse.

— Frédéric, tu peux nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Pierre-François après avoir repris son sérieux.

— En fait, nous sommes suivis depuis un moment et nous l'avons remarqué il y a une quinzaine de jours. Nous avions supposé que ça avait un rapport avec toi et le meurtre de ton fils. Comme ils ne faisaient que nous filer, nous avons estimé qu'il était préférable de ne rien dire et de laisser couler. Te contacter pouvait te mettre en danger.

— Seulement voilà, continua Gaby, il y a trois jours, ils nous ont interrogés. Je connais certaines de tes capacités et je suis sûr qu'un a visité mon esprit. Si ils le font avec nous, ils peuvent le faire avec d'autres aussi, avec ton personnel de la discothèque par exemple, avec celui de ton appartement ou cette dame qui vient de nous servir et que j'ai vu apostrophée par l'un deux.

— Je règle ça, fit une voix derrière eux les faisant sursauter.

— Sylas ? Draco ? fit Harry.

— On dirait ! Tu me manquais tellement, depuis avant-hier ! se moqua ce dernier en ébouriffant les cheveux noirs déjà en bataille.

— Nous sommes venus voir si vous n'aviez pas besoin de nous. confirma Sylas. Je vais parler avec Françoise.

— Monsieur le comte !

— Je sais chevalier, je vais y aller doucement, fit Sylas avec un sourire.

— Chevalier ? fit Jim étonné.

— Un page doit avoir un chevalier. précisa Erwin. Sinon qui servirait-il ?

— Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ! s'exclama Jim avec un petit rire. Après l'Elu, le Survivant, le Sauveur, l'Héritier, je dois avouer que ça manquait.

— Ça se sont les titres pour le monde sorcier, plaisanta le page, pas pour la Fratrie.

— Pierre-François, dans quel guêpier t'es-tu fourré ? interrogea Frédéric coupant leur conversation. Qui te recherche et pourquoi ?

— Je suppose que c'est François-Marie mais ça pourrait être aussi son ancien bras droit ou les mangemorts.

— Pourquoi ton frère ?

— Il est le dirigeant d'une société secrète qui a ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'idées d'extrême droite.

— Tu ne le savais pas ?

— Si bien sûr mais je n'avais jamais pris position contre lui, je me contentais de me tenir le plus loin possible, de lui cacher que j'avais une petite fille pour ne pas la mettre en danger.

— Tu as une autre enfant ? Mais...

— C'est une longue histoire.

— Et toi que viens-tu faire là-dedans ? Je suppose que c'est à toi qu'on doit tout ça ? dit Gaby en se tournant vers Harry.

Pierre-François lui serra la main avant de répondre à la question.

— Dans notre monde, il y a eu une guerre contre un sorcier noir véhiculant les mêmes idées que mon frère, Voldemort. Ce sont ses partisans qui ont assassiné mon fils. Il y avait une prophétie disant que le Survivant devait le tuer. Le sauveur était un bébé d'un peu plus d'un an, le fils de mes seuls amis, ceux-ci sont morts en le défendant. Depuis ses onze ans, Harry l'a affronté bien des fois, il a fini par le tuer, il avait dix-sept ans. Mon frère voulait s'allier à Harry. Il a toujours été obsédé par lui.

— Et à la place, tu l'as mis dans ton lit, ce qui fait que ton frère est furieux contre toi.

— Ou comment faire d'une histoire d'amour, une histoire de coucheries en quelques mots. s'exclama Harry dépité.

— Ou comment faire d'un homme prudent, une bête traquée par son propre frère, rétorqua le coiffeur.

— Arrête ça Gaby ! Tu parles sans savoir ! Ils sont ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux.

— ...

— C'est moi qui ai tout fait pour être dans leur vie et non le contraire.

— Je crois que c'est notre vie privée. Non ? intervint Jim d'un ton sec.

— En effet, nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre de ça. approuva Pierre-François mais de la situation actuelle.

— Tu as bien changé, fit Frédéric avec des regrets dans la voix. Où est-il le temps où nous étions tes confidents ?

— Il est venu lorsque vous l'avez appelé, fit Harry, et rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis.

— Vous n'avez pas essayé d'ailleurs.

— Nous en ferions autant pour nos amis. confirma Jim calmement.

— J'espère bien, fit Draco amusé.

— Alors Françoise ?

— Oui, elle a effectivement été contactée par deux personnes quand elle faisait ses courses dans le quartier. Elle attendait d'être seule avec vous pour le dire. Ils lui ont dit qu'ils étaient des amis et qu'ils nous cherchaient. Elle les a envoyés à Poudlard. Elle ne sait de toute façon rien de plus. Mais il n'y a eu ni menaces, ni violence.

— Etrange !

— Oui, je me suis fait la même réflexion. Il faut croire que ce n'est pas sur ordre de ton frère que O'Reilly a fait assassiner Philippe mais qu'il a bien repris la faction d'Ombrage.

— Le tout maintenant est de déterminer si ils sont encore en sûreté ici et si il ne vaut pas mieux les emmener avec nous. fit Harry soucieux.

— C'est à dire ? s'exclama Gaby.

— Ils vous avaient vus avec nous donc ils savaient que vous nous aviez prévenus. Jimmy et Erwin leur ont ôté ce souvenir de la mémoire. Rien ne dit qu'ils ne viendront pas une nouvelle fois vous interroger et fouiller votre esprit.

— Ils ne verront de toute façon rien qu'ils ne savent déjà. fit Gaby en haussant les épaule.

— Si, le fait que vous pouvez nous contacter.

— Juste un numéro de portable, amour. Tu ne peux pas leur dire de s'exiler pour ça.

— Tu veux nous faire aller dans votre monde sorcier juste pour éviter qu'ils voient ce renseignement ?

— Non ! Parce qu'ils sont dangereux et qu'ils risquent de vous utiliser pour piéger Pierre-François en vous enlevant. Vous ne passerez pas un bon moment je vous assure.

— Tu seras là ! fit ce dernier tendrement.

— Je ne fais pas de miracle, mon loup.

— Tu as la mémoire courte, intervint Jim. Je ne veux pas revivre ça, p'ti loup.

— Il y a une autre solution, fit Draco à son tour. Allez passer les mois d'hiver à Toulouse avec Françoise, nous venons de l'y envoyer. Vous y serez bien. Les elfes de maison feront vos courses en monde sorcier et ils ne penseront certainement pas à vous y chercher.

— Vous y avez un appartement ? Et des elfes de maison qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Non ! fit en riant Jim, c'est un château qui donne envie de faire l'amour.

Les regards complices qu'ils les virent échanger leur donnèrent à penser.

— Un castel rose au bord de la Garonne où il fait bon vivre et aimer, murmura Harry rêveur.

— Tant que vous êtes à l'intérieur du château et des jardins, les sorciers ne peuvent pas vous voir. Ils ne savent entrer non plus, il y a des sortilèges très puissants qui le protègent. Les elfes de maison sont des petits êtres qui s'occupent de l'entretien des ménages sorcières. Il faut bien avouer qu'ils ne sont pas très beaux mais ils ont d'autres qualités. Ils ne peuvent dire du mal, nuire ou désobéir à leur maitre sans se punir. Ils sont donc particulièrement fidèles, ils ont une magie très puissante, plus dans certains domaines que les sorciers. expliqua Sylas.

Ils continuèrent à répondre aux questions des deux moldus. Jim regarda sa montre puis échangea un coup d'oeil avec son fiancé. Ils se levèrent, Jim lança un regard à Pierre-François qui fit un signe d'assentiment.

— Tu les laisses aller seuls ?

— Erwin, il ne s'agit que d'un meuble. Harry est plus puissant que moi et même en magie noire je n'ai pas grand chose à lui apprendre.

— Il n'a pas ton expérience et en invocations tu es plus...

— Je doute fort qu'Ambre de Saint-Maur et ses maris aient fait de la magie sombre.

— Salazar Serpentard non plus ?

Sylas sortit plusieurs bouteilles du bar en les montrant à Pierre-François.

— On prend lesquelles ?

Celui-ci se leva et choisit avec lui une bouteille d'un vieux vin de Malaga et un whisky Chivas.

— La première pour Harry qui adore le doux, l'autre pour nos invités.

— Je vais aller chercher un champagne pour Jim.

Un grand bruit puis une course dans le couloir les firent se précipiter vers celui-ci qui entrait.

— Harry ! On a ouvert un tiroir secret, un nuage noir et...

Pierre-François eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il s'affaisse. Une couleur bleuâtre plombait son visage petit à petit.

— Jim... ma tendresse ! s'exclama-t-il douloureusement en le serrant contre lui, avant de le porter sur un divan.

— Je vais chercher père, je reviens, fit Sylas qui s'engouffra dans la cheminée et disparu avec une gerbe d'étincelles vertes.

Erwin faisait déjà léviter le corps de Harry qu'il avait été chercher, il le déposa dans le second canapé.

— C'était une pratique courante il y a quelques siècles de piéger ainsi les coffrets contenant des secrets d'Etat par exemple. L'art des poisons était très développé. Je crois que c'est un mélange d'arsenic et d'ambre gris, quand on ouvre le coffret, ça libère un liquide qui devient volatile au contact de l'arsenic. Pour Harry, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème avec les précautions qu'il prend, mais Jim... expliqua Draco.

— J'aurais du aller avec eux !

— Vous seriez trois étendus là. C'est indécelable.

Les deux moldus virent atterrir dans la cheminée Sylas et un homme plus âgé auquel ressemblait Draco. Il examina Harry, tendit des potions à Draco qui les lui fit avaler pendant qu'il se penchait vers Jim.

— Vous avez commencé à prendre du poison comme Harry ?

— Oui, depuis son empoisonnement à Poudlard.

— Bien ! Une fois de plus il a devancé le problème. Toutefois, ils auront tous les deux des difficultés pour digérer pendant un moment, non pas tant à cause de l'effet du poison qui attaque surtout le système respiratoire par lequel il passe dans le sang, que par les remèdes ingérés qui ne sont pas inoffensifs. Tu peux ranger les bouteilles ils n'y toucheront pas. Je compte sur toi, ils doivent boire beaucoup d'eau. Ils ont eu la chance que le produit avec le nombre des années ait perdu de sa force car même cette habitude n'aurait peut-être pas suffit. Ce sublimé était particulièrement dangereux. Vous prenez la même quantité que lui ?

— Non. Il s'est lancé dans des calculs savants et nous avons chacun notre dose bien définie, soupira Pierre-François.

— Etre le compagnon de l'Elu, ce n'est pas une sinécure. Mais être celui du descendant de Grindelwald non plus. Dans une bonne heure, Harry devrait se réveiller, fais lui boire ça, fit-il en lui tendant une petite fiole. Quant à Jim, il lui faudra plus de temps. Si il a mal malgré les potions, masse son estomac et son ventre avec cet onguent, ça calmera la douleur.

— Père, il y a autre chose.

Sylas lui résuma ce que leur avaient appris les moldus et Françoise.

— Bien. Nous sommes donc pratiquement sûrs que la faction d'Ombrage est devenue celle d'O'Reilly. La quête de François-Marie ressemble de plus en plus à une vengeance personnelle.

— Pas uniquement, intervint Pierre-François qui raconta leur visite chez Ollivander et les mises en garde du vieil homme.

— C'est pour ça qu'ils ont décidé de visiter ce fameux secrétaire si je comprends bien ? Quand ils seront réveillés, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils y ont trouvé. fit-il pendant que Pierre-François caressait doucement les cheveux de Harry tout en gardant un œil sur Jim. Soyez très prudents, ne touchez rien sans gants, certains poisons fonctionnent par simple contact.

— Je te tiendrai au courant.

Il ne quittait pas des yeux ses amours, il ne vit ni Sylas et Draco partir rassurer Hermione qui avait senti par le pacte leur inquiétude, ni Erwin et Jimmy sortir suite à un coup de fil de Joshua qui n'était toujours pas rentré. Ses amis regardaient cet homme qui ne semblait plus être celui qu'ils connaissaient. L'inquiétude marquait ses traits et le vieillissait révélant l'homme mûr qu'il serait dans peu de temps. Le contraste avec Jim et surtout Harry était à ce moment frappant.

Quand ce dernier remua légèrement, serrant sa main dans son inconscience, il sourit enfin.

— Tu es amoureux fou de ce gosse, il est temps que tu retombes sur terre ! lui fit Gaby.

— Tu aimes Frédéric depuis huit ans et vous êtes heureux. Je n'y ai pas droit ?

— J'ai toujours souhaité que tu trouves un gentil garçon qui t'apprivoise et te donne le bonheur que tu mérites. Ils sont tellement jeunes ! Je ne doute pas de leur amour actuel mais de l'avenir.

— Nous qui n'avons pas la même façon d'aimer que tout le monde, devrions être les derniers à porter ce genre de jugement, soupira le sorcier.

— Nous ne voulons pas te voir souffrir !

— Tu n'as pourtant pas dit ça lorsque tu les as vus la première fois.

— Nous ne savions pas que tu les aimais au point de bouleverser toute ta vie.

— Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

— Pour le moment ! Tu as trente quatre ans et lui combien ? dix-huit ?

— Dix-neuf.

— Que feras-tu quand il se rendra compte de votre différence d'âge et qu'il te laissera pour un môme de vingt ans ?

La main de Harry quitta la sienne et vint s'appuyer sur son avant-bras mettant le bracelet sindar devant ses yeux.

— Décidément ce n'est pas une bonne journée, mon amour, fit-il avec tendresse.

— Je vois ça. Pour moi non plus. confirma Pierre-François.

— J'ai entendu. Jim ?

— Moins habitué que toi aux poisons, il lui faudra plus de temps mais il n'est pas en danger.

— Soulève-moi que je le vois.

Pierre-François le prit contre lui. Il se blottit dans ses bras avant de se rendormir. Une fois de plus, une jeune femme atterrit dans la cheminée. Elle vint s'asseoir aux cotés de Pierre-François, une main sur son genou, un regard interrogatif sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

— Ils vont bien, Mione. Harry s'est déjà réveillé quelques secondes. Ton beau-père a dit que ce n'était rien.

— Vous n'êtes plus en sûreté nulle part, sauf à Poudlard, soupira-t-elle.

— Même pas rappelle toi son empoisonnement précédent. Ici, nous n'étions pas visés. Le dispositif était là depuis plusieurs siècles. Si jamais notre petit fouineur de Sylvain avait ouvert ce compartiment secret, il ne serait plus avec nous aujourd'hui.

Et il y eut trois nouvelles silhouettes dans la cheminée. Gaby et Frédéric échangèrent un regard angoissé.

— Dad ?

— Il vont bien Cloud. Ay qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

— J'étais inquiet tiens ! Quelle question ! Où est ma sœur ?

— A la maison avec Robert et Didier. Sylvain va dire bonjour à ta maman et vous rentrez à l'école. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes fils de directeur et de professeurs que vous pouvez vous permettre n'importe quoi !

— Dad ! Quand on a entendu Draco dire à Hermione qu'ils avaient été empoisonnés, on ne pouvait pas rester là sans savoir.

— Ils vont bien Ay. lui répondit Pierre-François non sans avoir noté la façon de l'appeler du garçon. Ton père s'est déjà réveillé une fois, pour Jim ce sera un peu plus long parce que son organisme est moins habitué au poison. Nous rentrons ce soir de toute façon mais il sera tard certainement.

— Est-ce qu'Erwin t'as dit quelque chose de nouveau ?

— A quel sujet ?

— Je vois que non. Je te dirai ça quand vous rentrerez. En fait j'ai deux informations pour vous. Pourquoi Sylvain est à Serpentard aussi.

— Bien. fit Pierre-François en sentant poindre de nouveaux ennuis et en songeant que cette journée promettait d'être interminable.

Une fois Hermione et les enfants repartis, d'un coup de baguette il rapprocha le canapé sur lequel était Jim et sans réveiller Harry, il caressa les boucles blondes avant de mêler ses doigts aux siens.

— Je ne voulais pas te blesser. fit Gaby.

— Tu l'as fait pourtant. Tu supposais que ça me ferait plaisir ? Ça ne va pas t'apporter la sympathie de Harry qui t'a entendu. Après ta provocation de tantôt !

— Il n'a rien répondu en tout cas.

— Si à sa manière, sourit Pierre-François en pensant au bracelet tellement bleu, mais moi seul le sais.

— Qui sont tous ces gens ?

Il leur situa chaque personne, parla de leur groupe tout en n'en révélant pas plus qu'il ne fallait. Il raconta longtemps ses amours, leur famille agrandie, leur façon de vivre. Draco et Sylas revenus apportèrent en riant quelques précisions qui ne furent pas toujours du goût de l'aîné mais qui provoquèrent l'hilarité de ses amis.

— Tu es donc devenu directeur de l'école de sorcellerie la plus prestigieuse de Grande-Bretagne ?

— Oui ! C'est un des miracles Harry.

— Non ! Ce n'est dû qu'à toi-même. fit ce dernier avec tendresse.

— Réveillé, mon doux amour...

— Le rester est autre chose, fit-il. Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?

— Jim est venu jusqu'ici pour nous prévenir. Sa volonté est toujours tellement forte, comme à Stonehenge. Il est stupéfiant.

— Il est exceptionnel. confirma Harry en posant sa main sur les leurs.

Pendant que Françoise leur concoctait un dîner, Sylas servit à tout le monde un apéritif sauf à Harry qui grimaça.

— Donne-moi une madeleine, mon ange.

— Une madeleine ? Maintenant ?

— Je veux être sûr que mon estomac supporte encore les bonnes choses ! Lucius n'a pas interdit les gâteaux ?

Pierre-François se mit à rire avant de l'embrasser amoureusement puis de lui présenter sa madeleine à croquer.

— Qu'est-ce qui est interdit ? fit Jim en ouvrant un oeil.

— Boire de l'alcool, mon cœur, fit Harry en avalant sa bouchée.

— De toute façon c'était déjà le cas avant, si je veux te surveiller, je n'ai pas le choix.

— Ne dis pas ça, malheureux! Ils vont croire qu'en plus du reste, je suis infidèle.

— Il y en a toujours un pour vouloir mettre ses mains sur toi dès je suis à plus de cinq mètres, accusa Jim avec une grimace faussement boudeuse.

— J'en ai autant à ton égard. se moqua Harry.

Leurs amis les regardaient se chamailler tendrement avec le sourire.

— Jim ?

— Sommeil...

— Rendors-toi, mon tout-beau, fit son fiancé avec une caresse sur sa joue et un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Les deux moldus regardaient ce petit monde un peu perdus. Entre d'un côté les sorts, les poisons, les enlèvements et les dangers de mort, les combats contre les psychopathes de tout poil et de l'autre la tendresse, les amours affichés, les liens exacerbés dont personne ne faisait mystère, ils se sentaient les spectateurs d'un film fantastique dont le scénario était improbable.

.

oOo

.

Pierre-François s'éveilla tard. Ce matin il ne donnait pas cours, ses deux agneaux n'avaient pas commencé à Cambridge ils pouvaient donc dormir. Il fit la grimace en pensant au dimanche qu'il venait de passer bien loin de celui qu'ils avaient attendu. La journée n'avait pas cessé de leur apporter de plus en plus de soucis. Il y a des jours comme ça où se lever n'est pas une bonne idée.

Une fois Jim réveillé, ils avaient dîné légèrement. Il avait à peine mangé, pourtant de terribles crampes n'avaient pas tardé à le terrasser. Le teint blafard, le souffle court à chaque vague de douleur, il essayait de se concentrer pour maitriser cette dernière. Il lui avait massé le ventre avec le liniment de Lucius, doucement, longuement et l'ennemie avait reflué pour un court moment avant de revenir en force. Ils restaient là impuissants à le regarder ployer devant elle, à gémir inconsciemment sous ses assauts. Quand ils avaient échangé un regard ils s'étaient compris de suite. Malgré les protestations de Jim, il avait eu recours une fois de plus à la magie elfique et à son pouvoir de guérison avec la puissance de Harry. Peut-être le paieraient-ils plus tard comme Lucius les en avait prévenus mais ils ne pouvaient le laisser en cet état. Ils n'avaient été soulagés que lorsqu'il avait souri dans leurs bras.

.

oOo

.

Ensuite, ils avaient vu Erwin et Jimmy transplaner une nouvelle fois dans la cour soutenant Joshua qui avait l'air blessé. Leur vieil instructeur avait l'air de se soutenir à peine. Ils s'étaient précipités.

— Mets-y un peu du tien Joshua ! si tu ne fais pas un effort pour avancer, je te fais léviter comme un paquet.

— Elève indigne ! Aucune... aucune reconnaissance ! bégayait le vieux.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui suis bourré comme un coing !

— Il fallait bien le faire parler, l'animal ! Il était méfiant il regardait tous mes gestes ! Impossible de ne pas avaler cette maudite vodka. Un salaud de première... hoquetait-il.

— Et finalement ? se moqua Erwin, qui l'a emporté ?

— Qu'est ce que tu crois, petit page à son Harry ! c'est le vieux ! Il n'est pas né celui qui m'enterrera à ce jeu-là !

— Arrêtez le massacre ! avant qu'il n'entame des chansons grivoises! On va attendre qu'il cuve son alcool et on pourra lui donner une potion gueule de bois, s'était marré Draco.

Revenus au salon, où Jim, Frédéric et Gaby les avaient attendus, ils leur avaient résumé les faits, pendant que lui se penchait vers Erwin.

— Le petit page à son Harry ? lui avait-il murmuré railleur.

— Draco, Sylas et Jimmy n'arrête pas de se moquer depuis qu'ils savent comment Harry m'appelle et souvent devant Joshua. Votre jalousie manifeste à toi et Jim n'a pas arrangé les choses.

— Il y a un moment que ce n'est plus le cas.

— Même maintenant ? avait fait Erwin ironique.

— Lorsque je l'ai entendu si mais seulement pendant un instant. Je connais mieux mon petit homme et je suis sûr de lui.

— Tu le peux.

.

oOo

.

Ils avaient ensuite avec Draco et Sylas exploré le secrétaire de la comtesse protégés par des gants ménagers et, sans le moins du monde examiner ce qu'ils y trouvaient, ils avaient entassé tout dans un carton. Il y avait des liasses de lettres, des baguettes, des rouleaux de parchemin, un coffret à bijoux qu'ils n'avaient pas ouvert, un étui cylindrique de cuir long qui contenait certainement un arbre généalogique, plusieurs carnets avec une couverture de cuir rouge. Plus tard, ils avaient transportés tout à Poudlard. Si ils étaient certains que ce meuble avait révélé tous ses secrets, il n'en était pas de même de son pendant qui se trouvait dans l'ancienne chambre du comte. Ils verraient ça plus tard.

.

oOo

.

Jimmy et Erwin avaient entretemps ramené Joshua à Astor's Lodge puis étaient revenus. Pendant que Draco et Sylas s'occupaient de conduire Françoise, ils avaient transplané avec eux dans le logement des coiffeurs. Situé sous les toits d'un ancien hôtel de maître transformé en appartements de luxe, il avait été doté de larges baies vitrées du côté de la terrasse et l'on apercevait au-delà des arbustes en caissettes de bois et du mobilier de jardin, les lumières de la ville. Il avait vu le regard brillant de son agneau. Il l'avait enlacé par derrière, s'appuyant contre lui.

— Tu aimes ?

— J'adore ce que tu en as fait ! Quand les portes vitrées sont ouvertes l'été ce doit être un vrai plaisir d'y vivre. Les harmonies de couleurs sont superbes. Chaque objet a été sélectionné avec soin, avait-il fait en regardant un gros vase en pâte de verre. Ce tapis est une merveille, il crée la chaleur de cette partie de la pièce. Le guéridon d'époque marqueté mis en évidence dans tout ce contexte moderne et qui rappelle l'origine du bâtiment et son style premier est une vraie trouvaille. L'ensemble est sensuel et splendide mon amour.

— Tu es sûr que c'est moi qui l'ai décoré ?

— Sans l'ombre d'un doute, je reconnaîtrais la patte de mon grand-duc n'importe où ! lui avait-il dit avec un petit rire bas et tendre qui lui avait donné des frissons.

Il l'avait serré avec emportement. Comme il aimait ce qu'il découvrait de lui au fur et à mesure ! Du coin de l'œil il avait vu Gaby qui les observait sans un mot. Après un baiser sur sa tempe, il l'avait pris par la main pour aller rejoindre les autres. Ses deux amis avaient mis leur patience à rude épreuve. Ils sélectionnaient les vêtements et les objets qu'ils voulaient emporter et le lit ressemblait de plus en plus au mont Everest. Ils avaient rangé tout dans des valises à coups de baguette puis avaient réduit les bagages.

Ils les avaient transportés sur le petit chemin qui menait du fleuve aux jardins du castel. Une fois de plus, il l'avait remonté ses deux amours serrés contre lui. Il entendait d'une oreille distraite Sylas expliquer à ses amis l'histoire du castel, ce qu'ils y trouveraient et surtout qu'ils devaient éviter de sortir avant leur arrivée le week-end suivant ce qui l'avait fait soupirer intérieurement. Quand aurait-il la possibilité d'avoir un week-end seul avec ses amours ? Draco leur avait fait visiter le château pendant que Sylas donnait ses instructions à Françoise.

Eux sur la terrasse, le regard plongeant vers l'endroit où coulait la Garonne, s'étaient attardés à rêver. Leurs premiers gestes tendres s'étaient rappelés à son souvenir, la montre offerte, le bracelet passé au poignet de Harry, les mains unies. Quand il avait voulu se détacher d'eux pour rejoindre ses amis qui ne devaient pas devenir un ennui pour les autres, ils l'avaient retenu. Il s'était retrouvé acculé contre la balustre, deux jeunes corps collés à lui, tentateurs. Leurs bouches couraient dans son cou, sur son visage. Il avait posé ses mains dans le bas de leurs reins et fermé les yeux, livré à ces sensations troublantes. Une petite toux moqueuse les avaient interrompus. Il avait soupiré.

— Désolé de vous arrêter en si bonne voie ! le spectacle me plaisait bien mais je ne suis pas seul !

— Serpentard de mon cœur, tu es toujours là au mauvais moment ! s'était moqué Harry.

Il n'avait pas voulu relever la pique amicale se demandant ce qu'il savait réellement de la scène de la plage. Derrière Draco, il y avait ses amis un peu plus souriants que l'après-midi.

— Je vois que le castel opère déjà des miracles, avaient lancé Jim, ils commencent à sourire.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire. Après quelques dernières recommandations, ils avaient transplané à Poudlard.

.

oOo

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla une seconde fois, il était plus de midi et on tambourinait à la porte. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses amours sans grand ménagement. Hermione l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

— Désolée, Pierre-François, mais il est plus de midi, vous deviez assister au déjeuner aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que vous n'aviez pas su vous lever.

— Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Viens.

Hermione le suivit dans la cuisine. Elle n'était pas encore familiarisée avec l'appartement des garçons qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en vitesse, trop prise par leur propre installation mais aussi par la rentrée.

— Comment vont-ils ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à la table de bois patiné.

— Bien ! Il n'y paraît plus. J'arrive, je vais les réveiller et prendre une douche rapide. Explore si tu veux pendant ce temps, c'est loin d'être fini mais nous avons commencé à aménager notre pièce de vie.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de faire du café pour leur réveil. Pierre-François la retrouva une tasse fumante entre les mains.

— Lily ?

— Toujours à Weymouth, ils vont aller la chercher. fit-il en appelant Kreattur à qui il demanda, après avoir lancé un regard interrogatif à leur amie, un déjeuner pour quatre.

— ...

— Draco et Sylas ?

— Ils dorment encore. Ils n'ont, eux, aucune raison de se lever.

— Ça s'est bien passé avec tes amis hier ?

— Pas vraiment, soupira-t-il en se détournant pour se servir à son tour.

— Pierre-François ?

— J'ai entendu des choses de leur part pas très flatteuses sur mes relations avec Harry et Jim.

— Ce ne sont pas les dernières, tu le sais. L'amour à trois est peu courant. Beaucoup ne comprennent pas.

— Oui, sauf que ce n'est pas ça qui les a choqués mais leur jeunesse.

— Ça aussi c'est dans l'ordre des choses !

— D'eux, je ne m'y attendais pas.

— Laisse-les vous découvrir ensemble, comme je l'ai fait. Quand ils seront persuadés de votre amour ça ira mieux.

Il sourit, posa un baiser sur le front de la sous-directrice qui semblait enfin les accepter Jim et lui. Il lui faudrait encore certainement du temps avant de tout admettre, pensa-t-il en se rappelant quelques moments vécus sur la plage, mais c'était un pas en avant appréciable.

— Bonjour Mione ! Il y a quelque chose à manger pour cet animal ? fit Harry qui portait Mistigri dans les bras en embrassant son amie.

— Sylvain a laissé son chaton ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

— Il y a un autre matou dans leur dortoir, une vraie terreur. Il préfère le laisser ici quand il est aux cours. Il est encore trop petit pour tenir tête à l'autre ou à Miss Teigne si il la rencontre au détour d'un couloir.

— J'ai vu que vous avez mis un tableau avec un mot de passe devant la porte.

— Oui, comme ça les enfants peuvent entrer quand ils veulent c'est plus facile. expliqua Harry.

— Et les amis aussi. Le mot de passe est "tourbillons de la vie".

Harry fixa son amour puis son amie, avant d'embrasser le premier passionnément et de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Pierre-François eut un sourire tendre avant de caresser amoureusement le visage de son vis-à-vis.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime.

— Chut !

— Ce n'est plus vraiment un secret pour personne ! se moqua Hermione.

— Ah ! Voilà le déjeuner. Merci Kreattur. Tu crois que tu peux trouver un peu de viande hachée pour le chaton.

— Je reviens après le service de la grande salle, maître Harry !

Jim, venu enfin les rejoindre, regardait les plats avec inquiétude, ce que vit de suite l'aîné.

— Tu peux manger, ma tendresse. Tu n'auras plus mal, le rassura-t-il.

— Je voudrais en être sûr, je ne veux pas revivre ça ! jamais !

— Tu n'as pas le choix ! Essaie ! Qu'allez-vous faire tous les deux cet après-midi ?

— Tu ne restes pas avec nous pour regarder ce que nous avons trouvé à l'hôtel? se plaignit le jeune moldu.

— J'aimerais bien mais je ne peux pas ! J'ai rendez-vous à quatorze heures avec des parents pour l'admission d'un nouvel élève venant de Durmstrang. Apparemment c'est une affaire un peu délicate. Attendez-moi pour ouvrir le coffret à bijoux.

— Tu prends tes précautions quand tu reçois comme ça des parents qui n'en sont peut-être pas ? demanda Harry soucieux.

— Cette fois ce sont des gens que je connais bien. Henri-James était chez eux quand il a été assassiné. C'était l'anniversaire de leur fils qui est mort aussi ce jour là. Il s'agit ici de l'aîné. Il a été renvoyé de Durmstrang. J'ai ma petite idée sur le motif réel de cette exclusion et aussi pourquoi les parents s'adressent à moi mais je vais attendre d'être sûr. Ensuite je dois recevoir une mère qui a mis ses deux adolescentes à Beaux-Bâtons parce que l'école était réservée aux filles ce qui n'est plus le cas. Comme elles sont anglaises, elle vient voir pour les inscrire ici en troisième.

— Je n'aime pas ça ! Ça fait beaucoup de visites, fais attention à toi ! Les amis d'hier, après la mort d'un fils dont il te juge éventuellement responsable, ne sont peut-être plus les amis d'aujourd'hui. Une femme seule et fragile peut très bien cacher O'Reilly.

— Je ferai attention, amour. fit-il en lui baisant légèrement les lèvres, avant d'attirer Jim contre lui pour le même geste tendre.

— Il est l'heure, fit Hermione.

Ils se dirigeaient vers leurs bureaux respectifs. Elle hésitait mais l'air tourmenté de son ami quand il les avait vu sortir la tracassait.

— Tu devrais tenir compte des avertissements de Harry.

— Sache que je les prends au sérieux, je suis sûr que sa façon de vaincre est due en partie à sa perception extraordinaire des évènements mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était.

— En effet, en ayant l'air insouciant, tu le rassures tout à fait.

— Je suis de taille à combattre O'Reilly, Hermione, fit-il en prenant l'escalier tournant.

.

oOo

.

Harry et Jim étaient plongés dans les lettres d'amour reçues par le dixième comte de Saint-Maur.

— Pa ?

— Tu n'es pas au cours ?

— Le professeur est absent.

— Déjà !

— Je voulais te dire que Sylvain a choisi Serpentard non pour me suivre mais parce que le choixpeau lui a dit qu'il était un Saint-Maur.

— Un Saint-Maur ?

— Oui ! Il lui a dit qu'il devait choisir entre Serdaigle qui serait le savoir et Serpentard qui lui apporterait la revanche. Il lui a parlé aussi de ton enseignement. Comme il ne lui a pas proposé Gryffondor, tout le poussait à Serpentard. Maxence par contre s'est vu suggérer les deux et c'est lui qui a demandé à aller à Serdaigle à la place. Typhaine et Alicia n'ont pas eu d'autres possibilités, le choixpeau les envoyées directement dans leurs maisons.

— Il est grand temps de lire les documents que nous avons récupérés hier, comme tu le vois c'est ce que nous faisons.

— Pa, je voudrais te dire une une chose que nous avons surprise dans une conversation qui nous concernait pas. Les autres ne sont pas d'accord, ils disent qu'Erwin finira par rompre sa promesse de se taire et te le dira parce qu'il tient à toi autant que Draco et Sylas. Jimmy a dit qu'une nouvelle prophétie avait été faite suite à la bataille de Stonehenge et au fait qu'ils avaient changé l'avenir en ayant les jumeaux trop tôt. Il n'a pas voulu dire ce qu'elle contenait.

.

.

* * *

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tentez votre chance ! Cliquez sur le bouton 'Review' pour gagner un voyage dans une île paradisiaque !

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

**! ENFIN UN FORUM EN FRANÇAIS SUR FANFICTION NET !**

Il existe désormais sur ce site un endroit où discuter librement de nos passions communes : l'écriture et la fanfiction. Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

Auteurs, ou simples lecteurs, ce forum est pour vous ! Rejoignez-nous vite !

_Compte : Forum francophone (/u/577456/)_

_Adresse directe : / myforums/ Forum_francophone/ 577456/ (enlever les blancs)_

_Lien direct sur mon profil et dans mes Auteurs préférés_

_PS : _Vous n'êtes pas intéressés ? Faites quand même passer l'info sur votre profil pour les autres !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.


	9. Chapter 8  Le Bleu de France

.

.

**CHAPITRE VIII : Le Bleu de France**

.

.**  
**

Rappel chapitre VII :

.

— Je suis de taille à combattre O'Reilly, Hermione, fit-il en prenant l'escalier tournant.

oOo

— Je voulais te dire que Sylvain a choisi Serpentard non pour me suivre mais parce que le choixpeau lui a révélé qu'il était un Saint-Maur.

…

— Jimmy a parlé d'une nouvelle prophétie qui avait été faite suite à la bataille de Stonehenge et au fait qu'ils avaient changé l'avenir en ayant les jumeaux trop tôt. Il n'a pas voulu expliquer ce qu'elle contenait.

.

oOo

.

Harry resta stupéfait par la dernière révélation faite. Il lança un coup d'œil à Jim qui avait saisi sa main.

— Explique, Ay !

— C'était le jour de la dernière soirée autour de la plancha, ils discutaient de vous.

— Qui ? l'interrompit Jim.

— Hermione, Draco, Sylas, Jimmy et Erwin. Il disait, Erwin, que vous vous aimiez et que c'était beau. Hermione leur a demandé pourquoi ils étaient si souvent là depuis quelques temps. Jimmy a répondu qu'ils avaient changé le sens de la vie en concevant les jumeaux trop tôt, que faire revenir deux sorciers des limbes n'était pas sans conséquence et qu'une seconde prophétie avait été faite depuis la bataille de Stonehenge. Draco a demandé si elle les mettait en danger de nouveau et Jimmy a répondu qu'elle vous concernait et qu'ils avaient choisi d'être à vos côtés.

— C'est tout ? demanda Harry le visage dur, impassible.

— Non ! Dray a dit qu'il serait là aussi et Sylas a dit la même chose. Jimmy leur a répondu que le chemin serait long avant d'atteindre la lumière.

— Ainsi j'avais bien deviné, murmura-t-il pour lui seul, ils sont là afin de nous protéger.

— Le "page de son chevalier" prend tout son sens, compléta Jim.

— Merci, Ay. Pour Sylvain, je vais essayer de trouver plus de renseignements dans les papiers découverts.

— Tu vas leur dire, Pa ?

— Je ne sais pas ! Jimmy est un langue de plomb, il ne peut pas révéler certaines informations, ça ne servirait pas à grand chose, pourtant je pense qu'ils auraient pu m'avertir sans aller plus loin. De toute façon je ne te trahirai pas, mon grand, finit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du gamin. Il est temps d'aller aux cours non ?

— Oui, j'ai vol avec tonton Sirius, se marra le garçon.

— Oh oh, j'ai l'impression que vous aimez ça ! se moqua-t-il.

— Il y a les doués et ceux qui ne le sont pas et ceux-là, il ne les épargne guère. On se marre bien !

— Par Merlin ! Il fait rire aux dépens des gosses ! s'exclama Harry contrarié.

— Tu ne dois pas te moquer des autres. Toi, en quoi n'es-tu pas doué ? demanda Jim.

— Je ne peux pas dire que la métamorphose soit mon cours préféré !

— Voilà qui va faire plaisir à Pierre-François ! commenta Harry avec une grimace.

— Et si Fleur riait de toi avec les plus avancés, ça te ferait plaisir ?

— Non ! mais ça me pousserait à vouloir y arriver.

— Certains réagissent autrement et le cours où on se moque d'eux devient très vite leur hantise, leur donne des cauchemars et ils y sont pires encore, expliqua Jim.

— Ils sont faibles.

— Je ressentais ça en potions. Je détestais Severus qui ne m'épargnait jamais. Son cours était la pire des choses pour moi et j'y perdais tous mes moyens. Tu estimes que je suis quelqu'un de faible ?

— Non ! mais Severus te détestait et était injuste. Tonton les aide malgré tout.

— Réfléchis-y, Ay, conclut Jim.

Quand ils entendirent la porte se refermer sur l'adolescent, ils échangèrent un long regard soucieux.

— Il faut le dire à p'ti loup !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il faut me dire ? fit celui-ci en entrant dans la pièce.

— Tu as fini tes visites ? s'exclama Jim surpris.

— Non ! je suis venu prendre un café avec mes amours, en attendant la mère des fameuses jumelles. J'ai croisé notre petit bonhomme, c'est à cause de lui cet air morose ?

Harry résuma tout ce que venait de leur dire le jeune garçon.

— Ça ne change pas grand chose ! vous saviez déjà que tu avais un rôle dans la prophétie concernant le trio et il était très peu clair. Je crois que le fait que tu as deux compagnons peut aussi avoir changé des choses.

— Il nous faut redoubler de prudence.

— Ne crois pas que je néglige tes mises en garde, Harry. précisa Pierre-François en se rappelant la remarque d'Hermione. J'y fais très attention. J'ai reçu les parents d'Andrew avec ma baguette dans ma manche pour m'en servir au cas où. J'ai été mal à l'aise tout l'entretien, j'avais l'impression qu'ils la voyaient ! Fichue baguette ! Enlève ce sourire moqueur de là, mon amour, tu vas ressembler à Sirius !

— …

— On va prendre ce café ?

— Je vais le faire, fit Harry en allant vers la cuisine.

— Jim ?

Seul un soupir lui répondit. Il s'assit à coté de lui passant son bras autour de sa taille, son agneau posa sa tête sur son épaule, jouant nerveusement avec le ruban des lettres.

— Je ne vois pas ce que ça modifie, ma tendresse. Nous savions déjà que nous devions affronter O'Reilly, mon frère et éventuellement mon grand-oncle.

— Pourquoi éventuellement ?

— D'après Albus, il avait beaucoup changé pendant son emprisonnement à Nurmengard et il regrettait ses erreurs. Il avait réalisé que ses idées l'avaient éloigné de son unique amour qui, lui, avait évolué, bien plus que le problème de la sœur d'Albus. Il n'est pas dit qu'il s'entendra si facilement avec mon frère. Harry, pour lui, reste le petit protégé d'Albus, son élève, son disciple, presque un prolongement de lui-même, ils en parlaient souvent dans leur échange épistolaire ainsi que de Voldemort et de la souffrance du monde sorcier.

— …

— Si nous n'avons pas le texte de cette nouvelle prophétie nous avons la chanson du choixpeau. Rappelez-vous, fit-il en prenant la tasse que lui tendait Harry.

_"__Oyez les augures, lisez les présages,_

_Des prophéties respectez scrupuleusement les usages_

_Car notre monde n'est point hors de danger._

_Ne négligez nulle aide apportée de l'étranger._

_Ruse et courage seront enfin réunis_

_Et intelligence et honnêteté indissociablement liées_

_Guerriers des quatre maisons enfin rassemblées,_

_Compagnons du fils du serpent tellement unis._

_Le septième élément a ouvert notre esprit_

_Mais n'a pu empêcher le retour de l'ennemi._

_Frères dans le combat et dans la vie,_

_Ils devront une fois de plus lutter pour la survie._

_Féroce adversaire, maintenant incertain allié,_

_Par les Reliques éternellement tenté,_

_La prophétie guidera les guerriers_

_Vers les joyaux et l'inespérée liberté._ _"_

On y trouve bien des choses. " _Des prophéties respectez scrupuleusement les usages__", _par exemple.

— Ce qui veut dire qu'on doit éviter d'interférer dans cette nouvelle comme on l'a fait avec l'autre car il faut qu'elle s'accomplisse, analysa Jim.

— Exact !Ce qui n'empêche pas de se protéger, confirma l'aîné. _"__Compagnons du fils du serpent tellement unis__", _je suppose qu'il s'agit de nous à moins que ça englobe la Fratrie.

— Je ne crois pas, il serait dit alors "frères du fils du serpent", d'autant plus qu'il parle de la Fratrie à la strophe suivante. " _Frères dans le combat et dans la vie,  
Ils devront une fois de plus lutter pour la survie._" finit Jim.

— Enfin la dernière strophe est la plus intéressante car elle parle clairement de Grindelwald. "_Par les reliques éternellement tenté_", c'est peut-être dans ce but que mon frère a voulu faire copier la baguette de sureau. "_Incertain allié_" semblerait indiquer qu'il ne sera pas vraiment notre ennemi mais que nous ne pourrons pas compter sur son aide pour quoi que ce soit.

— Si il croit que Grindelwald va se laisser avoir par une imitation ! railla Harry.

— Tout dépend de ce qu'il peut percevoir pour le moment, analysa Pierre-François.

— Par contre, fit Jim, je me demande bien ce que ce sont "_Vers les joyaux et l'inespérée liberté_"

— Ça c'est encore un mystère ! soupira Harry. Je ne vois pas ce que des joyaux ont à voir avec notre liberté.

— Peut-être ne s'agit-il pas de bijoux, or et autres possessions matérielles, suggéra Jim, mais de connaissances par exemple.

— La clef de l'université de Cambridge était un joyau, fit Harry, et elle a permis à notre monde d'avancer.

— Faisons au fur et à mesure avec ce que nous avons. Commençons par la famille Saint-Maur qui est notre seul point de départ.

— Jusque maintenant nous n'avons rien trouvé, il faut dire que c'est écrit en vieux français, ça ne nous facilite pas la vie.

— Je viendrai vous aider dès que je le pourrai.

.

— Et toi ? Raconte !

— J'avais senti les réticences du père au téléphone. Il lui a fallu un quart d'heure pour m'expliquer que manifestement Andrew, son fils, était plus attiré par les garçons que par les filles. Il s'est fait surprendre en fâcheuse posture avec un élève plus âgé. Ils ont été renvoyés illico presto tous les deux, ce qui est tout à fait dans la mentalité de Durmstrang. Et bien entendu le père a certainement choisi Poudlard et non Beaux-Bâtons parce que je suis gay, c'est au moins ce qui ressortait de l'entretien.

— Il aime son fils, commenta Jim.

— Oui ! mais je préférerais que l'école soit choisie pour son enseignement plutôt que pour l'orientation sexuelle de son directeur. Enfin, il est en cinquième à Serdaigle avec Maxime.

— P'ti loup, crois-tu franchement que si il avait pensé l'école mauvaise, il y aurait inscrit ce garçon. Ta visite suivante est dans combien de temps ?

— J'espère que non ! Dans dix minutes, il faut que j'y aille.

— Pierre-François …, l'interpella Harry.

— Oui, mon agneau, je sais. Je ferai attention, fit-il sans le laisser terminer mais en soulevant son visage de son index et en y posant ses lèvres. Tu sais, je suis capable de vaincre O'Reilly sans problème, oublie cette inquiétude qui finira par te ronger. Sans vouloir paraître présomptueux, le seul que je ne pourrais pas vaincre, c'est toi. Pour le reste...

Il embrassa Jim au passage avant de disparaître.

— Tu le crois ?

— Nous ne l'avons jamais vraiment vu dans ses derniers retranchements. Lorsque nous l'avons aidé devant l'Aigle Noir, il s'agissait non d'une histoire de puissance mais du nombre d'agresseurs. Personne ne peut tenir seul devant quinze sorciers chevronnés. Ce qu'il a montré à Stonehenge était stupéfiant, pourtant nous ne connaissons pas ses limites parce que lorsque nous avons donné toute notre puissance pour refermer le portail sur les limbes nos magies étaient conjuguées.

— Alors pourquoi as-tu peur ?

— Ce qui m'effraie chez O'Reilly, c'est sa ruse. Quand tu n'as rien vu venir et que tu es sous sortilège de petrificus totalus ou d'imperium, c'est trop tard. Rappelle toi quand ils l'ont enlevé, il n'a rien pu faire. Lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas de vrais membres de la fratrie, il était désarmé, affaibli par les doloris. Peu seraient parvenus à actionner le portoloin sans leur baguette. Il a aussi beaucoup de volonté et ça c'est toute sa vie qui nous le dit.

— C'était un petit coquin ce comte, fit en souriant Jim qui pendant ce temps continuait à lire.

— Oui, mais je ne crois malheureusement pas que ça va nous apporter autre chose que de la littérature érotique. railla Harry, et ce n'est pas ce que nous cherchons.

— N'empêche, cette Héloise a un joli brin de plume et elle décrit des choses très plaisantes. On aurait presque envie d'être à la place de son séducteur, continua-t-il avec un regard en coin vers son fiancé dont le visage s'allongea à sa grande satisfaction.

Il lui était tellement facile d'attiser son irrationnelle jalousie envers les femmes, à son amour. Il l'attira contre lui par la taille avec tendresse.

— J'adore quand tu fais cette moue fâchée et que tes yeux lancent des éclairs dès que tu crois que je ne m'en aperçois pas, ils ne sont jamais aussi verts que lorsque tu es en colère ou lorsque tu jouis.

— Jim !

— Oui, mon amour ?

— Tu t'amuses à mes dépens ! protesta-t-il avec une grimace.

— Non, je te taquine simplement, fit-il en posant un bisou sur son nez, et je t'aime.

— Redis moi ça ! J'ai mal entendu !

— Je t'aime, fit Jim avec un petit rire.

— Dans ce cas, je pardonne à Héloise d'avoir essayé de détourner de moi, mais uniquement parce qu'elle a échoué, se moqua-t-il.

.

Ils étaient dans la cuisine en train de faire prendre son goûter à leur petite princesse quand ils entendirent les voix de Draco et Sylas se rapprocher. Ils s'installèrent et Harry refit de la pâte à crêpes, puis d'autres s'invitèrent. Hermione et Pierre-François retrouvèrent une grande tablée réunie autour de crêpes blanchies de sucre ou tartinées de marmelade. Sylvain, Aymeric, Gauthier, Justin avaient l'air de moines repus un jour de mardi-gras. Harry accrocha le regard du directeur, interrogatif.

— Oui, tu avais raison. fit-il. Je ne crois pas que nous verrons jamais les jumelles de cette femme, si elle en a.

— Explique !

— Je ne sais pas qui elle est, elle ne m'a donné aucun prétexte de le découvrir mais quand tu dissimules ton aura magique c'est qu'il y a une raison. Elle m'a raconté une histoire très convaincante, m'a demandé des formulaires d'inscription sans les remplir parce qu'elle devait encore y réfléchir étant donné l'orientation pédagogique de l'école. Nous avons discuté un long moment sans que je lui en dise plus qu'il ne faut.

— The Independent Wizard ! fit Jim.

— J'y ai pensé, fit Pierre-François.

— Tu ne l'as pas laissée seule dans ton bureau ? demanda Harry.

— Non !

— Elle n'a pas pu t'approcher ? te toucher ?

— Encore une fois non ! Pourquoi veux-tu que je me laisse tripoter par une femme ?

— Ah ! Parce que si ça avait été un homme ? railla son amant.

— Harry !

— Ses mains étaient sur ton bureau ?

— Par Salazar ! Où veux-tu en venir ? fit-il manifestant son agacement d'un mouvement de tête impatient.

— Ton frère, essaie, nous l'avons encore vu ce week-end, par tous les moyens de savoir où nous trouver en dehors de Poudlard. Il ne peut t'atteindre lui même, tu connais son aura magique. Il ne peut savoir si ….

— Pour qu'un micro, un traceur fonctionne, il faut que Poudlard soit équipé de ce fameux follixe, le petit module qui permet à la technologie moldue de fonctionner correctement dans notre monde plein d'ondes magiques et d'un réseau quelconque, les interrompit Draco.

— Ce qui est le cas depuis plus d'un an, confirma Pierre-François. Nous avons une installation téléphonique, un réseau informatique, l'électricité.

Jim se leva pour aller répondre au visiteur qui frappait. Il revint avec Sirius.

— Sorti de ta retraite ? lui fit gentiment son filleul.

— J'avais besoin de faire le point, fit le directeur de la maison Gryffondor pour une fois grave. Revenir ici a fait resurgir bien des souvenirs et aussi créé bien des regrets. Désolé de vous avoir négligés pendant ce temps. Où en sommes nous ? interrogea-t-il.

Les heures suivantes les virent tous en train de rattraper le retard pris depuis deux semaines. Les lettres s'étaient accumulées. Les journaux non lus aussi. Rien ne retint leur attention dans les rapports reçus. Tout semblait calme et parfait dans le monde sorcier britannique. Mais tous savaient que paraître ne veut pas dire être.

.

Impatients, ils se réunirent ensuite autour du coffret à bijoux découvert et du tube en cuir. Pierre-François, la baguette à la main, essaya plusieurs incantations avant d'entendre le léger déclic du couvercle. Harry, se tenant le plus loin possible et les mains couvertes de gants épais, souleva celui-ci. A leurs yeux médusés apparut un collier de diamants composé de deux pièces très reconnaissables.

— Mon Dieu ! C'est impossible ! s'exclama Hermione. Donne ton portable Pierre-François !

Pendant que celui-ci allait le chercher, elle passa des doigts craintifs sur les pierres.

— On dirait le collier de Marie-Antoinette fait par les joailliers Boehmer et Bassenge, enfin celui qu'était censé avoir acheté le cardinal de Rohan pour elle et qu'elle n'a jamais porté, et pour cause, puisqu'elle n' a pas été en sa possession. Pourtant, c'est impossible, il a été amené ici en Angleterre par le mari de Jeanne de la Motte et revendu en pièces.

— Il n'est pas très discret mais les pierres sont splendides. railla Jim.

— Encore faut-il voir si il est vrai. fit Draco.

— Tu crois que c'est un faux, tendre ami ? Tu as vu les précautions prises ? lui fit valoir son mari. Je me demande ce qu'on va trouver dans les compartiments en dessous.

Harry enleva le petit casier recouvert d'un velours bleu frappé de fleurs de lys en relief révélant des bijoux divers, montres de gousset, bracelets, colliers, bagues de facture manifestement ancienne posés sur un fond tout pareil au précédent. Enfin le dernier étage révéla des pierres non montées disposées dans des petits casiers, de couleurs et grosseurs différentes et d'une pureté incroyable, toutes taillées en facettes. Deux gros diamants l'un bleu en taille royale légèrement triangulaire, l'autre jaune taillé en poire occupaient à eux seuls deux des petites cases.

Conscients d'avoir devant eux une énorme fortune, tétanisés, ils n'osaient plus se regarder.

— "_Vers les joyaux et l'inespérée liberté_" ! murmura Jim pour lui-même.

Hermione leur montra, sur l'ordinateur, les reconstitutions faites du collier de la reine, objet du scandale qui avait fait définitivement tomber la monarchie française. Manifestement, malgré quelques détails différents, il s'agissait bien de la même pièce. Après quelques recherches, elle poussa un petit cri avant de fixer Sylas.

— Vu les fleurs de lys et le bleu du coffret, supposer que celui-ci appartenait à la maison royale ne semble pas déraisonnable. Les autres bijoux et les pierres pourraient faire partie des joyaux de la couronne volés dans la nuit du 16 au 17 septembre 1792, à l'hôtel du Garde Meuble Royal et dont une grosse partie n'a jamais été retrouvée. Il y avait notamment le Grand Diamant Bleu ou Bleu de France. Une pierre lui ressemblant a été retrouvée vingt ans plus tard en Angleterre appelée le Hope. Elle n'a jamais pu être identifiée formellement. Taillé, le premier diamant faisait soixante-huit carats au XVIIIème siècle au moment du vol, le Hope lui pesait ses quarante-quatre carats au XIX ème siècle lors de son apparition à Londres et semblait plus foncé que celui de la couronne. La taille était différente, on en a tiré la conclusion qu'il avait été retaillé pour dissimuler sa provenance. Il y avait aussi le Miroir du Portugal l'un des plus anciens joyaux du Royaume de France. Il n'y a aucune description si ce n'est qu'il était jaune, fit-elle en se replongeant dans ses recherches sur le web.

— Mione, c'est impossible !

— Le Hope a été offert au Smithsonian American Art Museum de Washington en 1958 et y est toujours. poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Sylas.

— Les autres bijoux retrouvés sont où maintenant ?

— Dispersés dans les musées, vendus à l'étranger... Le Régent et le Sancy sont au Louvre dans la galerie d'Apollon avec les autres pièces encore en possession et qui constitue la collection appelée "Les diamants de la couronne".

— Et le bâtiment où ils ont été volés était situé où ?

— L'hôtel du Garde Meubles est place de la Concorde, il est devenu celui de la Marine. C'est dans le huitième arrondissement.

Harry n'avait rien dit depuis la découverte, il se remémorait leur discussion avec Aymeric, celle qu'ils avaient eue ensemble sur la chanson du choixpeau le matin même. Etrange coïncidence ! il cherchait ce qui clochait. Tout s'enchaînait trop bien, excepté qu'ils ne savaient pas à quoi tout cela menait ni même si cela avait à voir avec le monde sorcier. Pour le vol, il y avait prescription ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Du point de vue moral c'était plus tendancieux. Sylas était un lointain descendant des Bourbon, soit, en tant que tel il avait un droit moral sur les bijoux mais l'Etat français aussi.

Il lui était difficile de préjuger de l'importance de cette découverte pour leur univers.

— J'aimerais que cette trouvaille reste secrète pour tout autre que nous, fit-il soudain.

— Tu veux dire que même nos amis de la Fratrie ne doivent pas être au courant ?

— Ceci est une affaire privée qui ne regarde que Sylas qui est le propriétaire de ce qui est chez lui. Et puis la rétention d'informations est très à la mode ces derniers temps. ricana-t-il. Il est juste qu'elle ne soit pas à sens unique.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Hermione.

— Que Jimmy n'est pas mon seul informateur au ministère et au département des mystères ? Que j'ai appris récemment qu'une prophétie nous concernant avait été faite. Vous ne semblez pas très surpris à vrai dire, fit-il sèchement.

— Harry ! fit Draco désapprobateur.

— Nous pourrions discuter de ça à un autre moment, mon amour, fit doucement Jim en posant une main discrète sur sa cuisse. Nous avons d'autres problèmes pour le moment.

— Il est l'heure d'aller manger dans la grande salle, c'est notre jour aujourd'hui. Nous étions déjà absents ce midi, confirma Pierre-François.

— Nous en reparlerons, de toute façon, car tout est lié. Tant que nous ne connaissons pas le contenu de cette nouvelle prophétie nous ne pouvons pas bouger, termina-t-il sans voir le regard préoccupé qu'échangeaient son amie et ses hommes.

Pourtant ce soir là, tout à leur devoir de parents, ils n'eurent plus le temps de se lancer dans des explorations, autres que celles des polissonneries du comte de Saint-Maur, dixième du nom qu'ils continuèrent à lire sans y trouver quoi que ce soit d'utile.

.

oOo

.

Ce n'est que le lendemain avant le dîner qu'ils allaient prendre en commun qu'ils reprirent place autour du bureau et devant l'étui cylindrique en cuir. Une fois de plus muni de gants, Harry brisa le sceau de cire et retira le capuchon qui fermait le boitier. Il sortit plusieurs grands parchemins roulés ensemble. Un bruit sec attira son attention. Deux baguettes avaient glissé des documents sur la surface du bureau, l'une semblait un bijou, l'autre à ses côtés paraissait bien terne. Ils reconnurent de suite, le bois presque blanc, les entrelacs d'or et le rubis qui ornaient la poignée de la première, ce ne pouvait être que celle de Camelia de Saint-Maur. La seconde n'avait rien de particulier, simple, longue, d'un bois foncé, elle portait juste un petit dessin gravé à la base de la poignée qui était la signature que chaque baguetier apposait sur ses œuvres.

— Une réalisation de Gregorovitch, constata Pierre-François en l'examinant.

Les deux mains étendues quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'objet, concentré, il semblait essayer de la percevoir, ses lèvres murmuraient des mots incompréhensibles. Ils sentirent monter son aura.

— Une baguette voulue très offensive, commenta-t-il. Son propriétaire devait être quelqu'un de très incisif. Trente deux centimètres, bois de cormier très dur, nerf de magyar à pointes, le plus dangereux des dragons, sous son apparence simple et commune, une arme de combattant.

— De sa présence, on peut déjà déduire que les derniers comtes de Saint-Maur n'ignoraient rien de cette cachette et des biens qu'elle contenaient. Gregorovitch est mort de la main de Voldemort peu de temps avant la bataille de Poudlard lorsqu'il cherchait les Reliques de la Mort. Malgré les dénégations de l'artisan soumis aux doloris, il n'a pas voulu croire qu'il n'avait pas la baguette. Par légilimencie, il a revu, dans l'esprit de l'autre, le vol de celle-ci bien des années auparavant par un jeune homme blond qu'il a reconnu immédiatement. Il savait tout ce qu'il voulait, il a tué Gregorovitch et a ensuite rendu visite à Grindelwald dans la prison de Nurmengard pour la suite tragique que nous savons. Cette baguette ne peut donc être là depuis des siècles.

— Comment sais-tu tout ça sur Gregorovitch, mon agneau ?

Harry se contenta de fixer son amant sans répondre. Celui-ci comprit qu'une fois de plus il l'avait vu ou vécu avec Voldemort, il soupira et voulut nouer sa main à la sienne, mais il portait toujours les gants protecteurs. Il sursauta en voyant des taches décolorées qui mangeaient la paume et le bout des doigts des épais gants de peau.

— Ne touchez aucun l'intérieur de l'étui, avertit-il en montrant aux autres les mains de Harry. Et toi, enlève ces gants avant que le poison ne traverse le cuir et ne t'atteigne, fit-il en les lui enlevant lui-même avant de caresser amoureusement les mains libérées.

— Mais comment faisaient mes ancêtres ? interrogea Sylas étonné.

— L'art des poisons est complexe, très certainement ils se transmettaient avec la formule du produit, la façon de s'en protéger.

— Mon grand-père a disparu pendant des mois, il était parait-il aux Etats-Unis, il n'était plus pareil à son retour. Je l'avais trouvé vieux ; je devais avoir environ huit ans. Il est mort deux ans plus tard. Quand il était là, il m'emmenait avec lui à l'hôtel des Saint-Maur, il aimait me raconter le faste du côté moldu de notre famille. Pourtant après être revenu d'Amérique, je ne l'ai vu que rarement, il n'est jamais retourné en France et forcément, je n'en ai plus rien appris. Il a fait un testament et m'a tout laissé. Il y avait une liste de ses biens mais rien ne concernait l'Amérique, il n'y avait aucune instruction, juste cette liste impersonnelle au possible dont se moquait l'enfant que j'étais. J'aurais voulu autre chose, un mot, une lettre, la preuve de son amour que je n'avais pas retrouvé à son retour, mais non rien. Juste une liste de biens !

En silence, sans oser regarder leur ami ému, ils déplièrent les parchemins. Harry sentit l'aura de Draco légèrement monter, il lui jeta un discret coup d'œil. L'épaule de son ami était appuyée contre celle de Sylas, son regard fixe ne voyait rien tout occupé qu'il était à sa seule tâche, rassurer par leur lien son mari et certainement lui dire combien lui l'aimait. La main caressante de Jim vint le rappeler à la réalité. Ils échangèrent un sourire tendrement complice puis revinrent aux documents qui comme ils l'avaient supposé représentaient des arbres généalogiques, celui des Saint-Maur, mais aussi ceux des Noailles, des Bourbons, des Lauzun et plus étonnement encore celui des Black. Bientôt Harry désigna un nom calligraphié en rouge comme tous les sorciers mentionnés.

— Regarde, amour, tu es repris là. fit-il à Pierre-François. Tu t'es pourtant marié après que le grand-père de Sylas soit parti en Amérique, par contre le petit n'y est pas.

Pierre-François se pencha vers le parchemin pour cacher sa soudaine émotion. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Henri-James, il était trop sensible. C'était stupide, mais entendre Harry appeler son fils affectueusement "le petit" le rendait vivant au sein de leur trio comme si il avait été leur enfant alors que son compagnon ne le connaissait qu'en photo, comme si tout ce qui était lui était Harry et vice-versa mais c'était impossible. Pourtant, il avait tellement mal quand il imaginait son jeune amour impuissant, vivant les tortures, les meurtres de Voldemort. Une fois de plus, il rencontra le regard d'Hermione. Souvent ces derniers temps, elle l'observait sans qu'il puisse déterminer ce qu'elle pensait.

— Regarde Mione, tu es sur celui des Noailles dans la branche éloignée, Sirius sur celui des Black bien entendu...

— Et Sylas sur celui des Saint-Maur, et aussi Sylvain, acheva Jim.

— C'est impossible ! s'exclama Sylas.

— Il est rajouté là en annotation, descendant de Théodore de Saint-Maur et de Catherine Habran, tu as le grand-père de Gauthier ici, puis son fils Simon, lui, son fils Féodor, sa petite-fille Françoise et enfin Sylvain.

— Si ton grand-père n'est plus revenu à l'hôtel qui a mis à jour ces documents ? Depuis des siècles, tous les descendants sorciers ou moldus sont indiqués à la différence des arbres généalogiques des Sang-Pur. Qui les a annotés et précisé qui était sorcier ou pas ? demanda Harry.

— Il faut croire qu'il y est revenu quand même mais qu'il ne voulait plus t'emmener avec lui pour une raison que nous ne connaissons pas. Il est mort quand et en quelles circonstances ? fit à son tour Pierre-François.

— Je l'ignore.

— Bon, fit Harry, je vais demander des informations à Kingsley et à Pierre.

Il prit note dans un agenda avant de se replonger dans les documents.

— Voilà Ambre, Draco Black, Pierre-Marie de Saint-Maur et leurs enfants, fit-il en désignant sur l'arbre généalogique des Saint-Maur.

— Ils sont aussi sur celui des Noailles et sur celui des Black. compléta Jim.

— Il y a ici quelque chose qui m'intrigue fit Pierre-François. Helie de Noailles est le dernier duc en date, je le connais de réputation, il s'est lancé dans la politique après avoir été PDG d'entreprises dans laquelle l'état avait son mot à dire. Il a trois enfants tous repris ici, mais je vois qu'il a un frère sorcier dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler dans le milieu de la noblesse française et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.(1)

— Un fils légitime ou naturel ?

— La mère n'est pas la même, elle est reprise sur l'arbre généalogique c'est tout ce que je sais, mais Pierre devrait en savoir plus. Voilà ici Camelia de Saint-Maur, elle est morte en 1794 avant la fin de la terreur, continua Pierre-François.

— Guillotinée tu crois ?

— C'est très possible, ma tendresse ! On en saura certainement plus en lisant les carnets rouges.

— Il est peut-être l'heure de dîner qu'en pensez-vous ? suggéra l'aîné.

— ...

— Tu ne dis rien, mon agneau ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas fou, mon loup, fit Harry avec un rire bas. Dès que j'aurais dit avoir faim, je vais voir apparaître sur ta bouche un petit sourire carnassier qui va me donner envie de t'embrasser passionnément et là, mon ami va encore jouer les voyeurs... Je trouve qu'il en a vu assez de mes amours ces derniers temps ! termina-t-il en attirant Pierre-François d'un geste possessif contre lui.

Celui-ci éclata de rire, vite suivi par Jim et Sirius moqueurs.

— Alors nous passons à table ? interrogea Sirius. Je suis sûr que celle du directeur est mieux fournie que celle du pauvre professeur que je suis.

— Tu te sens négligé, pauvre de toi? Je crois pourtant que tu n'es pas le dernier à appeler Kreattur à toute heure, le nargua le directeur en question.

Sirius préféra ne pas répondre tout en adressant une grimace à Pierre-François à qui rien ne semblait échapper.

Il était tard quand ils quittèrent la table. Longuement, ils avaient discuté faisant des suppositions au sujet des bijoux. Ils ne voyaient pas comment les faire expertiser sans attirer l'attention. Ils finirent par décider de présenter seulement une pièce secondaire à un expert moldu. Il resterait toujours la possibilité de lui lancer un sortilège d'amnésie si un problème se présentait.

La dernière semaine de Harry et Jim avant la rentrée universitaire passa bien trop vite à leur goût. Le vendredi fut là avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de dire quidditch. Dès la fin des cours, ils transplaneraient à Toulouse où ils passeraient le week-end. Aucun n'était vraiment enchanté d'y aller même pas Pierre-François, ils avaient envie de se retrouver tous les trois. Ils avaient pourtant un emploi du temps assez chargé. Harry avait pris rendez-vous avec un expert londonien pour le lendemain après-midi. Ensuite ils viendraient rechercher Gauthier et les enfants à Poudlard pour fêter l'anniversaire de Cloud. Puis enfin, ils avaient prévu de sortir au club parisien avec Pierre, sa femme et Sarah.

Leurs soirées avaient été consacrées à lire les documents trouvés sans succès, des lettres de fermage, des actes de vente et d'achats de biens qui n'étaient plus en la possession des Saint-Maur. Il leur restait les carnets d'Ambre de Saint-Maur et les rouges trouvés dans le secrétaire. Les pages étaient couvertes d'une écriture fine et manifestement féminine.

Le jeudi avant d'aller dormir, ils avaient jeté un vague coup d'œil sur ceux-ci avant de les emballer dans leur sac.

— Tu as vu chaque carnet couvre un an.

— Le dernier correspond à l'année où ont été guillotinés les souverains, 1793.

— Le premier porte la mention 1787, fit Pierre-François. Nous les commencerons à Toulouse tous ensemble. Frédéric pourra nous aider il est parfaitement bilingue, sa grand-mère était anglaise et il a été élevé par elle.

Il vit la petite moue contrariée de Harry mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de lever un sourcil, Jim lui sourit, complice. Les amis de leur loup avaient tout intérêt à se tenir loin de celui-ci. Pendant que Jim était encore sous la douche, il décida d'en parler avec son amour confortablement installé dans ses bras pour dormir.

— Depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai toujours accepté la présence de tes amis, mon agneau, j'aimerais que tu en fasses autant pour Frédéric et Gaby. Je ne suis pas aussi lié avec eux que tu l'es avec le trio, mais il y a entre nous un passé commun de galère qui fait que nous sommes proches. Si les circonstances ne nous avaient pas réunis, je ne les aurais peut-être plus vus pendant longtemps mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'aimerais pas les entendre me dire, une fois de plus, que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu es juste un gamin capricieux.

— C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? fit-il en se reculant légèrement et en cherchant sur son visage la réponse à sa question.

— Bien sur que non ! Crois-tu que je t'aimerais si c'était le cas ? Tu es seulement un peu possessif et en général, j'adore ça, fit-il avec un petit rire tendre. Je t'aime pour tes qualités et je t'adore pour tes défauts ! J'adore mon despote qui se tracasse toujours pour moi, mon gourmand en tout, en nourriture comme en amour, mon papa poule qui s'occupe de Lily comme si c'était sa fille, ...

— Despote ? l'interrompit-il, faussement indigné.

— Nous dirons légèrement autoritaire ! railla son amant.

— Voyez-vous ça ! ça se plaint alors que je fais des efforts surhumains pour être le plus doux et le plus conciliant des compagnons !

Pierre-François éclata de rire. Jim se glissa à coté d'Harry, se pressant contre lui.

— J'aime t'entendre rire, fit-il.

— On finira par le savoir, se moqua le plus jeune en se tournant pour l'enlacer et en caressant doucement le dos son fiancé.

A son habitude, il enfouit son visage dans son cou avec un petit soupir de satisfaction, retrouvant cette odeur qui lui remuait les sens. Jim attira le visage de Harry vers le sien, pour un baiser plein de volupté et de désir, il le prolongea, explora sa bouche de d'une langue indiscrète et experte qui donna à son amant l'envie de soupirer de plaisir. Il frotta lascivement son bassin sur son corps ne faisant pas mystère de l'envie qu'il ressentait, tandis que les mains de Pierre-François caressaient ses flancs et que son désir érigé se pressait contre ses fesses.

— Gourmand en amour, hein ? se moqua-t-il.

— Nous le sommes tous à nos heures, mon chéri, chuchota Pierre-François les lèvres tout contre son oreille ce qui le fit frémir. Tu nous reproches le désir que nous avons de toi?

Mais Harry, leurs mains, leurs lèvres sur son corps, n'avait plus envie de leur reprocher quoi que ce soit...

.

oOo

.

Frédéric et Gaby regardaient leur ami gravir le petit sentier qui menait au castel, tenant par la taille ses jeunes compagnons. Une fillette brune les devançait puis revenait vers eux en courant pour repartir aussitôt vers le château. Ils entendaient leurs voix dans l'air doux du soir toulousain.

— Je veux aller voir les poissons !

— On ne dit pas « je veux », Lily ! la gourmanda son père. On demande la permission et on dit « j'aimerais » ou « je voudrais ».

Ils virent l'enfant regarder son père avant de se tourner vers Harry.

— Pa ? on ira voir les poissons ?

— Si Papa veut bien et quand tu auras dit le mot magique !

— S'il vous plait !

— C'est mieux !

— Où est Teddy ?

— Ils vont arriver chérie.

Ils embrassèrent les exilés parisiens avant de s'asseoir à leurs côtés. Un des elfes de maison vint leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient puis apporta les boissons demandées dont un grand verre de limonade. Harry se leva et alla chercher la paille qu'avait réclamée Lily.

— Une petite maline ta fille ! Ce qu'elle n'obtient pas auprès de toi, elle sait à qui le demander, commenta Gaby.

— Harry s'en occupe beaucoup et très bien. répondit Pierre-François pendant que celui-ci se réinstallait. Il sait être ferme quand il le faut. Il n'a jamais connu ses parents, il essaie de lui apporter tout ce qu'il n'a pas eu. Jim l'aime autant même si il est un peu plus distant, ses caresses il les réserve plutôt à ses hommes, fit Pierre-François en échangeant un regard complice avec ce dernier.

— Tu t'en plains ? railla le jeune moldu.

— A ton avis ? se moqua-t-il tendrement.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas sur les gravillons qui terminaient le sentier là où il abordait le parc. Le trio ne tarda pas à apparaître en compagnie de Sirius et Gauthier. Sylas portait Teddy tandis que Draco le bras passé autour de la taille de sa femme, lui facilitait la montée. Sa silhouette trahissait maintenant son état.

— Je n'avais pas remarqué que ton amie était enceinte, fit Fréderic à Harry.

— Des jumeaux, précisa Pierre-François, je serai parrain du petit Henri-James et Jim de Severus James. Harry est déjà celui de Teddy, fit-il en désignant le petit garçon qui accourait

— Henri-James ? Mais c'est le prénom de ton fils.

— En effet ! Ils m'ont fait cet honneur. conclut le sorcier avec un sourire tranquille. Alors cette semaine ? Elle s'est bien passée ?

— Un peu calme, railla Gaby. Nous qui avons l'habitude d'être plus souvent en dehors qu'à l'appartement.

— C'est vrai mais c'est reposant, fit Frédéric, et ce castel est une merveille. Moi, je m'y sens bien !

— Où est Sirius ? demanda Harry.

— Parti en cuisine saluer Françoise.

— Ça c'est la meilleure, elle passe avant son filleul maintenant ! se moqua ce dernier.

— Toi, je te supporte tous les jours, héritier du serpent, railla le maraudeur qui arrivait.

— Tu es toujours sur ton balai par monts et par vaux. Et de nouveau tu manques de prudence, fit le directeur.

— Avec mes souvenirs, j'étouffe à Poudlard.

— Il faut que tu en sortes, fit doucement Harry. Ils ne sont plus là, tu dois l'accepter, Sirius. Ils nous manquent aussi.

— J'ai perdu ma jeunesse, Harry, j'ai passé trois ans de ma vie dans les limbes et avant douze ans en prison pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis. Entretemps, j'ai perdu tous mes amis, ton père qui était un frère pour moi. Comment verrais-tu la vie à ma place ?

— Chacun a eu ses malheurs, te morfondre ne t'avancera à rien. Vis la comme si tu devais mourir demain, intervint Frédéric. Aime, ris, danse, fais l'amour, pour ne rien regretter, tu as déjà perdu trop de temps.

Sylas apparut les bras chargés de bouteilles, Draco suivait avec deux seaux à glace. Pierre-François sourit et examina les flacons qu'ils déposaient devant lui. L'aîné expliquait à Harry, venu se poster derrière lui et penché par dessus son épaule, les alcools et chaque vin remonté de la cave. Deux bouteilles de champagne étaient déjà en train de rafraîchir. Il lui montra les précautions à prendre pour déboucher un vin ancien. Le plus jeune ne le quittait pas des yeux.

— Ouvre celui-là !

— Mais...

— Essaye de ne pas le remuer, de ne pas mélanger la lie. Tu vois ces vieux vins, on n'en boit pas la moitié, le reste est parfaitement imbuvable. Là, voilà, tu te débrouilles très bien. Mets le dans un berceau qu'elle respire un peu maintenant. Superbe ! Tu viens d'ouvrir une bouteille digne d'une vente de chez Christie's, mon amour !

— Et tu me le dis seulement maintenant ! Si je l'avais gâchée ! tu... tu... ! fit-il en le fusillant des yeux.

— Ce n'est qu'un vin Harry, fit-il en éclatant de rire. Un excellent vin, même extraordinaire, mais c'est tout !

Il attrapa son agneau, le serra contre lui, appuyant sa tête sur sa taille. Du revers de la main, Harry leva son visage vers lui, se baissa, l'embrassa puis le mordit cruellement… Avant de se sauver poursuivi par le loup !

— Le retour du chiot hirsute ! se moqua Jim en riant.

— Jim, tais-toi ! ordonna Harry qui vint se cacher derrière lui et se désillusionna.

— Tu crois franchement que ça marche, avec moi, mon agneau ? fit Pierre-François en ricanant et en mettant fin au sort d'un léger coup de baguette. Même si tu la dissimules je te repère rien qu'à ton aura.

— Madame Françoise dit qu'il faut finir les apéritifs, le dîner sera servi dans quelques minutes ! vint prévenir un des elfes.

— Finir ? mais on n'a pas commencé ! s'indigna l'Elu sous les rires des autres convives.

.

Installés dans le living, ils étaient devant une émission de variétés que voulait absolument regarder Gaby. Harry échangea avec Jim une moue désabusée que vit leur loup. Il se leva et leur tendit les mains, enlacés, ils sortirent et descendirent vers le chemin de halage.

— Toi, tu restes là ! fit Sylas en riant à son mari.

— Ce n'est pas la plage, railla celui-ci.

— Comme si ils avaient besoin du sable, l'herbe est tout aussi douce, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Chut ! Hermione ! continua Sylas en attirant Draco entre ses bras.

— Elle est allée prendre un bain, fit ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

— Il faudrait d'ailleurs dire à Harry que depuis qu'elle est enceinte le lien s'est relâché. En cas de problème, nous serions moins puissants.

— Où sont ses garde du corps ? plaisanta Draco.

— Ils ne vont pas tarder. Demain ils ont un rendez-vous avec l'expert puis il y a la sortie à L'Aigle Noir, il n'est pas question qu'ils y aillent seuls. Jimmy et Erwin ne les lâcheront pas, poursuivit-il sans voir que Frédéric les écoutaient attentivement.

— Mia a invité Ginny et Liam aussi, ils devraient être là dans une demi-heure environ, ça va faire moins plaisir à nos amoureux, soupira-t-il en passant une main caressante dans la mèche sombre qui s'obstinait à lui cacher les yeux de jais de son homme.

— Il faut la comprendre elle est toujours la seule femme, nota Sylas.

— Cette fois il y aura quand même Hélène. Choisir Ginny ! Elle ne supporte pas Jim et Pierre-François et eux le lui rendent bien parce qu'elle est l'ex de Harry.

— Si au moins elle n'était pas jalouse !

— Pourtant elle n'a plus aucune chance, il les adore.

— Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire ! On le lui a assez répété ! soupira Sylas.

— Tu crois qu'une fois de plus ils font l'amour ?

— Dray !

— Jaloux ?

— Bien sûr, tendre ami, fit le brun en embrassant doucement son mari blotti dans ses bras, caressant sensuellement ses épaules et son cou. Mais je sais tes sentiments par le lien et...

Une petite toux sèche les rappela à l'ordre. Appuyé contre Jim, Harry les regardait avec un sourire tendrement moqueur.

— Il pleut ? s'enquit Sirius goguenard.

Harry lui tira la langue, avant de lui adresser une grimace mécontente.

— C'est la meilleure ! s'exclama son parrain hilare. J'ai raison !

— C'est une petite ondée, fit Frédéric, il y en a eu souvent ces deux derniers jours. Ça ne dure que quelques minutes.

— Oui ! mais l'herbe sera mouillée, précisa Draco.

Ce qui eut le don de réjouir tout ce petit monde que le trio regarda passablement interloqué. Un bruit de porte que l'on ferme, celui de talons que l'on frotte sur le paillasson, puis le martellement des pas sur les grosses dalles du hall prévinrent de l'arrivée de nouveaux venus. Harry lança un regard incrédule à ceux-ci puis à Draco et Sylas qui haussèrent les épaules d'un air fataliste. Ils discutaient tous ensemble depuis un moment quand Erwin et Jimmy firent une entrée beaucoup plus discrète mais mieux accueillie.

Frédéric observait mais ne disait rien. Il avait vu les yeux de son ami se plisser de mécontentement à l'arrivée d'une jeune femme rousse, pétulante et sensuelle dont le regard se posait fréquemment sur Harry qui n'en avait cure. Il discutait avec son compagnon, un jeune homme brun et athlétique au regard perçant qui mit familièrement une main sur l'épaule de Jim.

— Tu as difficile de t'y retrouver, fit une voix amusée à ses côtés. Liam est un auror, un policier du monde sorcier. Lors de l'arrestation d'un opposant au pouvoir actuel, il a été gravement blessé et transféré dans un hôpital sorcier. Il y aurait été assassiné sans l'ombre d'un doute car il en savait trop. C'est Harry et son groupe qui l'ont sorti de là. Il a d'ailleurs ramassé une balle dans le poumon dans l'histoire. Jim avait été voler une ambulance en monde moldu et était au volant. Liam leur doit la vie. Je n'étais pas encore là.

— Erwin et Jimmy ?

— Erwin est le meilleur ami de Sylas, le mari d'Hermione et de Draco. Il est à l'école avec eux depuis huit ans et ils vont continuer ensemble à l'université, il a un dévouement sans borne pour Harry, acheva-t-il avec une grimace. Jimmy est son petit-ami depuis un peu plus d'un an, c'est aussi le demi-frère d'Hermione. Officiellement, il est langue-de-plomb au ministère, c'est-à-dire employé aux services des mystères, on sait peu de choses sur ce qu'ils font car ils ont un devoir de silence. Officieusement, ils font tous partie du groupe que dirige Harry, la Fratrie.

— Toi aussi, je suppose.

— C'est exact.

— Qui est la personne la plus importante en monde moldu ?

— Le ministre de la magie. Le père de Draco, Lucius Malefoy.

— Il s'entend bien avec ton petit-ami ? demanda-t-il en notant que le terme ne semblait pas plaire à son vis-à-vis.

— C'est lui qui l'a mis là où il est. Il fait aussi partie de notre groupe.

— Donc si je comprends bien c'est un garçon de dix-neuf ans qui fait et défait le pouvoir sorcier ? fit-il stupéfait.

— Si c'était aussi simple, nous ne serions pas en danger et en train de combattre des factions opposées. Harry, officiellement, n'a aucun pouvoir et n'en veut pas. Il désire finir ses études et se consacrer à la justice sorcière, la réformer. Et parfois même, si je l'écoutais, il se contenterait d'un emploi de professeur et de nos bras.

— Pourquoi le pousses-tu ?

— Parce qu'il doit accomplir son destin. Depuis son enfance, il est marqué par celui-ci. L'Elu, le Survivant l'appellent les sorciers. Nous ne pouvons, Jim et moi, que l'aider à l'accomplir, finit-il en souriant à son amour qui le cherchait des yeux.

— Vous l'adorez tous les deux !

— ...

— D'accord, concéda Frédéric en voyant l'air moqueur de son ami, il vous le rend bien.

— Quand j'ai été enlevé il y a quelques mois, avant que le père de Draco soit choisi comme ministre, il avait accepté d'oublier le monde sorcier anglais et sa politique définitivement, de s'exiler pendant dix ans contre ma vie. Chez nous il y a ce qu'on appelle les serments inviolables, si tu manques à ta promesse, tu meurs. Il oubliait son devoir et livrait notre univers à une dictature d'extrême droite sans espoir de pouvoir y remédier. Et ça je ne suis pas prêt à l'oublier.

— Que n'es-tu pas prêt à oublier, mon loup ? fit Harry en l'enlaçant.

— Mon enlèvement par Ombrage !

— Moi non plus, s'exclama Jim.

— Je sais ma tendresse, fit Pierre-François en le serrant contre sa hanche.

— Jim ! appelait Hermione.

— Je reviens, soupira-t-il.

— Quel est son rôle dans tout ça ?

— Futur ambassadeur du monde sorcier avec l'extérieur. Spécialisé en politique étrangère, il sort de Cambridge avec très grande distinction. Pendant trois ans il va suivre les mêmes études que Harry à l'université sorcière. Il est aussi ceinture noire de karaté, il enseigne le close combat à notre groupe. Harry est sa raison de vivre, il ne m'a, au début, toléré dans leur vie que par amour pour lui.

— Ne dis pas ça. Il t'aime, Pierre-François.

— Je sais, mon amour. Je sais. Il t'appelle.

— J'arrive, fit-il en passant une main caressante sur la sienne.

— C'est vrai qu'il a l'air très épris mais il est si jeune.

— Frédéric ! Gaby n'a que huit ans de moins que toi, si il y avait eu une plus grande différence, tu ne l'aurais pas aimé ?

— Je sais, je te comprends, crois-moi. Jim a quel âge ? Vingt-cinq ans ?

— Bientôt vingt-quatre ! Mais, pour certaines choses, Harry est plus mûr que lui. Il a eu une telle vie depuis son enfance qu'il a grandi très vite. Tu comprendras petit à petit.

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on va le connaître mieux, il n'a pas l'air de nous apprécier! intervint Gaby dont l'émission était finie.

— Tu ne lui as donné aucune raison de te trouver agréable. Le premier soir tu lui as mis les mains aux fesses ce qui a provoqué ce dédain qui t'a blessé et la fois suivante tu t'es frotté sur moi comme si nous étions amants.

— ...

— De toute façon avec toi à côté de moi, il ne va pas tarder, fit Pierre-François en souriant.

— C'est la meilleure ! râla Gaby. Vous ne vous quittez donc jamais ?

— Tu laisses Frédéric toi ?

— Pas souvent mais ça m'arrive.

— Toute la semaine, j'ai enseigné, eux aussi ou alors ils s'occupaient des enfants, les soirées nous les avons passées à lire les documents trouvés à l'hôtel Saint-Maur. Nous n'avons qu'une envie, être ensemble. Demain c'est l'anniversaire de Cloud, mon fils adoptif. Sa petite-amie arrivera le matin ainsi que ses parents.

— Il y a encore plusieurs personnes dont tu ne m'as pas parlé, demanda Frédéric calmement. D'abord les femmes ! Hermione ?

— C'est la meilleure amie de Harry, elle est très possessive. Elle était avant notre arrivée la personne la plus importante dans sa vie.

— Tu t'entends bien avec elle ?

— Il a fallu le temps mais ça va.

— La rousse ?

— C'est l'ex-petite amie de Harry. Je la crois toujours amoureuse de lui malgré qu'elle soit avec Liam. En tout cas, elle nous jalouse Jim et moi.

— Et toi aussi !

— Elle est son premier amour.

— Il l'a aimé comme il pouvait aimer une fille, p'ti loup. Ses deux autres brèves aventures avec la gente féminine ont été des échecs et pour cause. Sa relation avec Ginny a duré plus longtemps parce qu'elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami, elle était folle de lui depuis des années, les parents n'attendaient qu'une chose, les marier, intervint Jim revenu entretemps.

— Et tu es arrivé, beau prince sans peur et sans reproche sur ton destrier blanc ? se moqua Gaby.

— Non, il était libre, se força à répondre Jim calmement. Et après elle, il y avait eu Mara, fit-il en terminant son verre de champagne.

— Que boit Harry ? fit Pierre-François les yeux sur la flûte.

— Sylas a remonté une bouteille toute poussiéreuse, il a dit que c'était un vieux marc.

L'aîné plissa les yeux de mécontentement puis chercha son amant qu'il découvrit appuyé sur Draco. Tous les deux étaient penchés sur ce qui semblait être un livre moldu et riaient aux éclats très complices. Sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait quitté ses amis, interloqués, Pierre-François se retrouva derrière son agneau.

— Très jeune ! Très beau ! constata-t-il en contemplant le garçon nu dans le magazine. Un regard troublant et un sourire provocant. Une véritable invite à l'amour.

Harry sursauta, toisa son compagnon d'un œil noir.

— Vraiment ? Alors regarde le bien. J'espère qu'il te tiendra compagnie cette nuit !

Draco essayait de cacher son hilarité, pendant que Harry quittait la pièce.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Ce n'est qu'une image !

— Laisse tomber Dray ! fit-il en secouant la tête.

— Tu peux bien aller éteindre l'incendie que tu as provoqué maintenant.

— Je sais !

Il le retrouva immobile au bord de l'étang légèrement éclairé et voulut le prendre dans ses bras.

— Non !

— Harry !

— Je t'ai dit non !

— C'est ridicule, on ne va pas se disputer pour ça !

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé ! fit-il avec rage.

— Je sais ! mais ce n'était qu'une provocation ! Je sais que ce n'était qu'un magazine pourtant ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir non plus !

— C'est ridicule ! tu crois que je vais baiser l'image glacée ?

— Et toi ?

— Draco et moi ont plaisantaient seulement. Tu l'as fait pour me blesser ! C'est la différence !

— Non ! par jalousie !

— C'est en effet, parfaitement ridicule ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu as à lui envier ?

— Sa jeunesse ?

— Tu devrais arrêter d'écouter tes soi-disant amis ! Où est-il de Lauzun le magnifique, si sûr de lui, de son charme ? Et où est-il mon homme sûr de mon amour ?

— Viens ! fit-il en le fixant, se perdant dans le vert de ce regard coléreux qui lui retournait les sens.

— Non !

— Tu as bu, fit Pierre-François en le saisissant par les poignets.

— Oui ! juste pour oublier que tu as passé la soirée de l'autre côté de la pièce comme si tu avais honte d'être le compagnon d'un gosse capricieux ! ricana-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas ta sortie maintenant qui va les faire changer d'avis sur toi !

— Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Le gosse, il sera loin de toi ce soir ! il en a assez, le gosse ! cria-t-il. Assez !

Il l'attira à lui mais trop en colère il se débattait. Il sentit monter son aura d'une façon anormale.

— Maîtrise toi, Harry.

— ...

— Maîtrise-toi ! répéta-t-il en le plaquant contre lui et en le serrant ! retiens ta magie, hurla-t-il en se tordant de douleur sans pourtant le lâcher.

— Je... je... fit-il avant d'éclater en sanglots.

— Chut ! ça va ! c'est fini ! fit-il pendant que son aura décroissait, caressant son front et sa nuque baignés de sueur.

.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jim en désignant la lumière orangée qui trouait l'obscurité.

— Harry ne maitrise plus sa magie.

— Par Salazar ! fit Jim ce qui fit rire les sorciers.

Mais il ne les entendit pas, déjà il dégringolait le sentier vers eux.

.

Jim assistait impuissant à la colère de Harry. Quand il vit redescendre la puissance de son aura, il se précipita, les prenant tous les deux dans ses bras.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend, mes amours ! ça vous ressemble tellement peu ! fit-il tendrement, les attirant contre lui encore enlacés. Toi, chéri, de boire parce que Pierre-François est un peu avec ses amis, toi p'ti loup de faire une scène pour une telle futilité.

Ils se soudèrent en une même étreinte.

.

— Ce garçon est instable. fit Gaby dédaigneux.

— Ce garçon comme tu dis, lança Erwin, n'a fait que répondre à la scène que lui a faite son compagnon parce qu'il regardait la photo d'un jeune homme nu ce qui en temps normal n'aurait pas posé problème. Pierre-François n'a jamais eu ce genre d'étroitesse d'esprit, au contraire, il en aurait ri avec eux. Je suppose qu'une fois de plus vous n'y êtes pour rien ?

— ...

— En une semaine c'est la seconde dispute qu'ils ont à cause de vous.

— Nous n'avons aucunement critiqué Harry, rectifia le jeune coiffeur.

— Vous n'avez pas dit non plus à Pierre-François que Harry était trop jeune et que très vite il le quitterait pour un garçon de son âge ? accusa Hermione.

— Pas comme ça ! fit Frédéric. C'est vrai qu'on le lui a dit. Pierre-François est quelqu'un de merveilleux, nous avons tellement souhaité qu'il trouve un gentil garçon qui lui plaise et l'aide à profiter de tout ce qu'il a construit pendant ces trois années de galère.

— Mais pas ces deux jeunes gens dont il est pourtant fou amoureux et qui le rendent heureux. Il a tout bouleversé, changé entièrement sa vie pour eux et ça, ce n'est pas admissible, trancha Erwin.

— Si demain il est seul à nouveau, il ne lui restera plus rien !

— Il a retrouvé la place qui lui revenait dans notre monde, ce n'est pas rien, et aussi la possibilité de vivre avec Lily et de contrer son frère. Tu les as vus tous les trois ensemble ? jeta Sylas.

— On n'en parle plus ! C'est de ma faute ! j'ai été stupide d'y prêter attention ! ça n'arrivera plus !

Ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Pierre-François, ses compagnons à ses côtés, s'y tenait. Il serrait ses agneaux contre lui. Harry, les yeux sur lui, l'enlaçait amoureusement ; Jim, la main posée dans sa nuque, était appuyé contre lui.

— On se verra demain matin ! termina-t-il avant de les tirer par la main.

— Et voilà, avec eux ça finit toujours ainsi, se moqua tendrement Draco. Ils s'aiment tellement que je ne les ai jamais vu se bouder. Des disputes deux ou trois fois et toujours pour des futilités comme ce soir mais une demi-heure plus tard, ils font l'amour afin de tout oublier. Quand il s'agit de choses sérieuses, ils les affrontent plus unis que jamais.

.

oOo

.

Il était presque quinze heures quand ils poussèrent la porte de la joaillerie Sievens & Watson le lendemain. Ils furent introduits dans le bureau du premier des associés. Pierre-François posa devant l'homme une petite parure composée d'un collier, deux boucles d'oreilles en girandole et des agrafes, le tout en or avec des rubis et diamants sertis en clos. Sa loupe sur l'œil, le joaillier examina les bijoux pendant un long moment.

— C'est une superbe pièce, Monsieur de Lauzun que vous voulez vendre.

— Je ne veux pas m'en défaire, j'en voudrais seulement une expertise ainsi que de cette montre gousset et de sa châtelaine.

— Ce sont des bijoux du XVIIIème siècle, je suppose que vous le savez et que c'est la raison de votre présence puisque c'est ma spécialité. Yves Chasseret a été l'apprenti du joaillier Bassenge bien connu pour avoir dessiné avec Boehmer ce que l'on a appelé le collier de la reine Marie-Antoinette, il a réalisé pour la souveraine plusieurs pièces dont très certainement cette parure. Dans le procès verbal de disparition des bijoux de la couronne figure la description d'un ensemble qui pourrait bien être celui-ci. La nature et le nombre de pierres, le style de monture, le sertissage en clos, tout y est. Puis je vous demander comment il est en votre possession ?

— Il est dans ma famille, celle des Saint-Maur depuis des générations, intervint Sylas.

— Bien sûr, murmura l'expert pour lui même, famille alliée aux Noailles, …

— Je vois que vous êtes aussi savant en histoire de France, monsieur Sievens.

— Ce n'est pas tant cette période qui me passionne que la disparition des bijoux de la couronne de France, des pièces et des pierres uniques. Une théorie, très plausible, dit que les partisans de la reine ont eux-mêmes organisés le vol des bijoux de la couronne pour avoir les moyens financiers de sortir le dauphin des mains de ses geôliers à la demande de la reine Marie-Antoinette qui adorait le jeune Louis-Charles. L'hôtel de Noailles situé dans ce qui est aujourd'hui la rue Saint-Honoré était non loin du garde-meubles royal. Bien entendu, le commissaire de salut-public y a ordonné une descente qui a été effectuée avec beaucoup de zèle puisqu'ils ont saccagé littéralement la demeure et qui n'a rien donné.

Dans une lettre adressée à sa fille, la marquise de Pontin raconte que le tombereau qui conduisait la reine de la prison de la conciergerie à l'échafaud est passé lentement devant les fenêtres des Noailles (2) où elle était avec d'autres partisans de la reine pour un dernier adieu à celle-ci, que la souveraine a regardé vers eux et qu'elle a eu un bref sourire. On peut interpréter celui-ci comme on veut. La comtesse avait insisté pour que toutes les dames soient vêtues ce jour là de bleu azur, un signal ? On peut en tout cas ce demander ce qui fait sourire une mère qui va mourir. Je crois que contrairement à la croyance populaire, Marie-Antoinette ne voulait pas être sauvée, elle se savait malade d'un cancer et condamnée, elle désirait préserver son fils.

Le lendemain, le 17 octobre 1793, la famille de Noailles quitta sa demeure pour son hôtel de Saint-Germain en Laye. Il serait préférable d'ailleurs de parler des femmes de la famille car le Duc d'Ayen, né Jean Louis Paul François de Noailles, devenu duc du même nom fin août de la même année, à la mort de son père Louis de Noailles, s'était expatrié en Suisse en 1792. Sa femme, sa mère, sa fille furent toutes les trois guillotinées en 1794. Lui-même ne retourna en France qu'à la restauration.

Mais revenons à ce jour de la mort de la reine, les bijoux avaient disparus depuis treize mois. Elle est montée à la guillotine la tête haute, sans un pleur et est morte plus reine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. L'enfant confié à Simon le geôlier du temple et celui mort dans la prison en 1795 étaient-ils les mêmes ? (3) Une partie de la noblesse dit que non. De nombreux personnages, plus ou moins crédibles, plus ou moins extravagants ont réclamé la filiation directe des Bourbons, mais jamais rien ne vint étayer sérieusement leurs dires.

— Quels sont les autres bijoux qui ont disparu en même temps ?

— Cela signifie-t-il que cette parure n'est pas la seule en votre possession ? s'enquit le joaillier manifestement très intéressé.

— Simple curiosité !

— Il y avait plusieurs gros diamants dont, le Sancy, le Régent, le Miroir du Portugal, le Grand diamant bleu ou Bleu de France. Les deux premiers ont été récupérés et sont au musée du Louvre, les autres pas. Le Miroir du Portugal est une pierre jaune taillée en poire et le Bleu de France est taillé en triangulaire arrondi.

— Mais il y a le Hope, fit Harry prenant un air naïf.

— En effet, mon jeune ami, fit le commerçant ce qui fit froncer le nez à l'intéressé, mais personne ne peut être sûr que c'est bien la même pierre. Moi en tant que professionnel, je n'en suis pas persuadé. Si vous avez des pierres à expertiser, je vous conseille d'aller voir Van Elstein à Anvers, il est dans le quartier bien connu des diamantaires. C'est un vieux bonhomme qui ne paie pas de mine mais un maître en sa partie, traiter avec lui est toujours un plaisir. Moi, je m'intéresse seulement aux bijoux montés.

— Et en plus des pierres ?

— Beaucoup de pièces ne sont pas décrites de façon précise. Il y a une grande parure en saphir et diamants, un large collier avec de grosses émeraudes, un bijou du XVIIème siècle une vraie merveille, des perles exceptionnelles montées en ferrets, un bijou chinoiserie avec de superbes perles noires et des diamants.

— Et cette montre à gousset ?

— Il y avait des montres aussi, mais sans aucune description. Il est exact, fit le joaillier, en l'examinant qu'elle correspond à cette époque mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Puis-je l'ouvrir ? Il n'était pas rare de voir certains nobles en porter plusieurs et utiliser celles-ci comme cachettes.

Ayant reçu l'assentiment de Sylas, il l'ouvrit avec d'infinies précautions pour découvrir un mécanisme complet qui occupait toute la place dans le boitier et donc aucune cachette.

— Non, rien d'autre à en dire, si ce n'est qu'elle est en or, fit-il manifestement déçu.

Sortis de la bijouterie, ils allèrent prendre une tasse de café et firent le point. Manifestement, les bijoux, tout au moins certains, étaient bien les joyaux volés lors de la révolution française. Aller voir le diamantaire anversois semblait la prochaine étape nécessaire. Ainsi que lire les fameux carnets rouges.

.

oOo

.

En fin d'après midi, ils atterrirent une fois de plus dans le petit chemin à côté du castel rose. Une fois de plus, leurs amis de la terrasse les virent gravir la pente herbeuse, hanche contre hanche. Cloud, Justin, Sylvain et Aymeric les accompagnaient. Jimmy et Erwin, aussi. Une fois de plus Ginny, les voyant enlacés, adressa une grimace à Hermione qui ne passa pas inaperçue de Gaby et Frédéric. Une fois de plus, Dray et Sy, mains unies les regardaient le sourire aux lèvres, complices dans l'amitié comme dans l'amour.

Pierre, sa femme Hélène, Sarah, Mahaut et Fabian arrivèrent peu après. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à discuter des derniers évènements de leurs deux mondes, pourtant tous gardèrent le silence sur la découverte des bijoux.

.

Après un dîner d'anniversaire où Françoise et les elfes avaient unis leurs efforts pour faire plaisir à Cloud, ils transplanèrent dans la petite ruelle derrière le club voisin qui était fermé. Pierre-François laissa prudemment Erwin et Jimmy se charger de Gaby et Frédéric. La colère de Harry était encore trop proche dans son esprit pour qu'il risque d'en provoquer une autre. Pourtant c'est la nuit passée ensuite qui l'avait marqué.

Ils avaient fait l'amour, oui. Symboliquement, il s'était donné, soumis à Harry et lui, semblant le deviner, s'était oublié pour son loup, prolongeant sa jouissance encore et encore avant de le mener à l'orgasme. Etrange sentiment provoqué par ce plaisir que lui dispensait son amant tout attentif à ses besoins mais ne perdant à aucun moment sa concentration toute centrée sur lui.

Il aurait aimer voir les yeux de son jeune agneau se voiler, l'entendre gémir sous les caresses, hoqueter lorsqu'elles étaient osées et qu'il n'y était pas encore prêt. Il aimait cette odeur capiteuse d'après l'amour qu'il respirait sur son corps et qui trahissait la fébrilité de tout son être arqué par le plaisir ultime. Il aimait contempler son corps pantelant, moite et brûlant, tout alangui, rien n'était plus troublant que ce sentiment de puissance qu'il ressentait. Alors, il le testait d'une caresse, d'un mot tendre, le voyant frémir sous ses doigts, sous son souffle, enivrante sensation.

Il avait ressenti après de douces caresses, de doux mots d'amour chuchotés à trois, le besoin de le faire une seconde fois, pour que son agneau aussi jouisse pleinement. Jim et lui avaient dû déployer tout leur savoir pour lui faire oublier ce qui s'était passé et enfin l'entendre crier longuement sa volupté, sans retenue. Il dormait le plus souvent dans les bras de Jim, la tête dans son cou, lui se blottissait contre un des deux les enlaçant, de préférence contre Harry, le visage dans sa nuque. Là, ce dernier avait passé la nuit entre ses bras, cramponné à lui, le réveillant au moindre de ses gestes nerveux, de ses sursauts. Il avait eu beau le serrer contre lui, un genou remonté sur sa hanche pour le maintenir et le rassurer, Jim, de son côté, le ceinturer doucement, la tête posée dans sa nuque, son sommeil n'était devenu paisible qu'au petit matin. Il était redevenu pour lui, en un instant, de Lauzun le prédateur, le libertin. Il s'en était voulu terriblement, il avait oublié un bref moment à quel point Harry avait besoin de tendresse, d'amour, le résultat de sa puérile provocation était désastreux. Totalement hors de proportion mais désastreux !

.

Instinctivement, il resserra son étreinte sur sa taille d'un geste captatif. Les émeraudes accrochèrent brièvement son regard, il sentit son corps s'abandonner contre lui et ses doigts se refermer fermement sur le bas de son dos. Il se tourna vers Jim, rencontrant ses lacs paisibles qui les guettaient, il effleura les lèvres douces et tentantes, explora l'antre chaud, mélangeant leurs langues, leur salive en un ballet érotique. La main dans sa nuque, il maintint sa bouche contre la sienne, pour un baiser devenu dur et dominateur. Il le voulait à sa merci cet agneau trop calme, trop serein, il le voulait plein de cet appétit qui dévore ! Celui qu'il ressentait tout comme Harry.

Jim lui répondit d'un lent sourire provocant, pressant le bas de son corps contre le sien, son envie contre la sienne. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas gémir. Comme il le connaissait bien, son bel amant ! Une tendre guerre pour la domination de l'autre ! Excitante, perturbante ! le jeune moldu gagnait du terrain lentement, jour après jour. Il caressa le bas de ses reins, s'appuyant sur son bas-ventre pendant qu'il détournait son visage pour embrasser Harry. Baiser avide, frénétique qui le fit geindre dans sa bouche. La passion de son agneau répondait tellement bien à la sienne, elle réveillait ses instincts primaires, un besoin de les prendre là, sur place. Quand Harry s'agrippa à ses cheveux dans sa nuque avec emportement, ravageant sa bouche âprement, cela ne fit que satisfaire son propre besoin de violence.

Le bruit d'un plop sonore les rappela à la réalité et ils se séparèrent, pas assez vite toutefois pour donner le change aux arrivants. Jimmy leur adressa un sourire moqueur tandis que Ginny ne les lâchait pas des yeux. Erwin, Gaby et Frédéric restèrent impassibles tandis que Liam faisait un petit claquement de langue impatient.

— C'est gentil de nous attendre, se moqua Sirius. Fallait pas ! On connait les lieux !

Ils débouchèrent dans l'artère animée à cette heure et passèrent devant le portier qui salua son patron et ses amis.

— Harry ! l'appela Erwin en lui tendant un mouchoir en papier, tiens, essuie ta bouche, tu saignes.

— Merci ! lui dit-il en souriant avant de rejoindre ses deux compagnons qui l'attendaient.

— Désolé, mon amour, fit Pierre-François en passant un doigt tendre sur ses lèvres.

Seul un regard lumineux lui répondit. Manifestement, son agneau lui ne l'était pas. Ils descendirent au sous-sol et se dirigèrent vers le petit coin qu'ils connaissaient bien maintenant. Une fois de plus c'était Kevin qui présentait la soirée.

— Que lui as-tu préparé, mon loup ? demanda Harry curieux car il n'avait rien voulu leur dire.

Déjà la lumière diminuait jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un rond qui illumina Kevin cette fois en costume sombre. Cet homme semblait avoir une multitude de facettes. Harry constata avec dépit qu'il lui allait aussi bien que sa tenue provocante et aguichante lors de la séance de striptease. Le public ce soir était restreint. Il voyait Cloud se tourner vers eux, il attendait avec impatience cet anniversaire exceptionnel.

— Il a monté son premier spectacle à quatorze ans. À l'âge de seize ans, il enseignait la prestidigitation à l'université Fordham à New-York. Ensuite il a créé les illusions de la comédie musicale The Magic Man et ce fut le début d'une extraordinaire carrière dans les pays du monde entier. Globalement on peut dire que son œuvre est marquée par une constante recherche scénographique. On lui doit des spectacles grandioses dédiés principalement au rêve, à ce qu'on pourrait appeler « l'abandon du refus de croire », c'est-à-dire l'acceptation de l'existence de la magie. La sensualité a toujours sa place dans ses numéros où la magie n'est plus une fin en soi mais un moyen d'aboutir à un spectacle complet.

Ses numéros d'évasion ne sont plus à présenter. Aussi talentueux qu'Houdini, il ne déçoit jamais. Il a fait disparaître l'Orient Express, la statue de la liberté, il a traversé la muraille de Chine... Faites un triomphe à Monsieur David Copperfield !

— Un magicien moldu ! chuchota Harry stupéfait.

— Cloud rêvait de voir comment ils font. J'ai décoré son appartement, il me devait un plaisir pour un service rendu...

L'illusionniste ne sembla pas se focaliser sur le fait que son public était restreint, lui qui avait l'habitude de milliers de spectateur, il fit pour les personnes présentes un vrai spectacle. De la lévitation de ses deux assistantes en passant par la manipulation des cartes pour aboutir à un numéro d'évasion des chaînes qui le ligotaient, le personnage charismatique, en plus d'une heure, leur esquissa toute la palette de ses talents. Il fut applaudi à tout rompre par tous les invités présents. Quand, pour l'anniversaire de Cloud, il lui fit cadeau de l'explication d'un de ses tours de cartes, il conquit l'admiration de celui-ci, redevenu pour un instant un enfant.

Le spectacle terminé, ils remontèrent au le club. Pierre-François percevait l'impatience d'aller sur la piste de ses agneaux. Il les emmena ainsi que leurs invités dans le coin qu'il avait demandé à ses employés de leur réserver. Assis entre eux, le regard errant sur sa clientèle, sur leurs amis en train de danser, il était bien, mais il sentait contre lui la jambe de Harry remuer en rythme et les doigts de Jim frémir sur sa cuisse. Avec un petit rire, il finit par les tirer vers la surface de danse sous les yeux étonnés de Frédéric et Gaby .

— Il va danser ? ici ? s'étonna ce dernier.

— Bien sûr ! Harry et Jim adorent ça, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre.

— Il a toujours eu pour principe de ne pas le faire avec sa clientèle, je ne l'ai jamais vu qu'en extérieur et rarement d'ailleurs.

— Il ne danse pas avec la clientèle mais avec ses compagnons et aussi ses associés dans la direction du club puisqu'ils partagent tout.

— Ils ne se sont pas trop fait prier, je suppose, railla Gaby.

— Ils n'ont aucun des deux besoin de ça. Ils ont des moyens conséquents et participent au frais de leur vie commune.

Ils regardaient les trois hommes. Comme d'habitude, Harry fermé à tout ce qui n'était pas la musique se déhanchait en rythme, provocant sans le vouloir. Jim avait cette grâce nonchalante dans la danse comme dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Les yeux remplis de désir, il ne lâchait pas ses amours d'une semelle. Quant à Pierre-François, il mettait dans ses gestes cette sensualité et cette élégance qui lui étaient propres et qui attiraient l'attention partout où il allait. Il passa derrière Harry, posa sa main sur son estomac, sa poitrine contre son dos et ondula en accord avec lui, son regard ne quittant pas Jim.

— Il me semble que Pierre-François fait monter la pression ! se moqua Sirius.

— Je ne l'ai jamais vu se conduire comme ça ! fit Gaby stupéfait voire choqué.

— Tu voulais qu'il le fasse avec qui ? André ? Kevin ? Avec qui a-t-il formé un vrai couple ? Il n'a eu que des aventures le plus souvent sans lendemain, railla Draco appréciant peu les critiques du jeune coiffeur. Là il les aime et ils sont beaux ensemble, infiniment sensuels.

— Moi, je ne l'ai jamais connu que comme ça ! intervint Pierre. Fou d'eux et ne le cachant pas. Aimant leur corps autant que leur âme.

— Avant eux, il n'avait pas encore aimé. Juste pris du plaisir quand il en rencontrait, analysa Hélène.

— Jamais il n'a trompé André, rectifia Frédéric, il n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui mais il l'a toujours respecté, même quand ils ne s'entendaient plus.

— La vie privée de mon père n'a nul besoin d'être débattue en place publique. Le principal c'est qu'ils soient heureux. C'est ce que nous voulons tous non, le bonheur pour eux trois ? lança Cloud afin de clore le débat.

Prudemment, personne ne répondit. C'est bien connu, chacun a sa version du bonheur. Draco, Sylas et Mione ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre sur la piste avec les plus jeunes et les deux coiffeurs se retrouvèrent bien vite seuls à la table avec Jimmy et Erwin. Kevin, au bar, ne quittait pas des yeux son ex-amant et ses compagnons. C'est ce qui attira l'attention de l'ancien serpentard sur lui mais aussi sur l'homme qui était à côté de lui sans qu'il y ait un lien entre les deux. Le seul point commun était la haine adressée à leurs amis qui brillait dans leurs yeux. Il se pencha vers Jimmy, semblant lui murmurer des mots tendres. Nul sursaut de la part du langue de plomb qui ne tourna même pas la tête vers l'inconnu. Toutefois dès que Hermione et Draco revinrent à la table, il leur parla avec le sourire.

Le legilimens essaya de s'introduire dans l'esprit de l'homme sans y parvenir, il fut aussitôt rejeté. Il insista. Le sorcier était un très bon occlumens. Il lui fallut la puissance d'Hermione et celle de Sylas, qu'ils avaient rappelé près d'eux en catastrophe, pour voir dans l'esprit de l'autre une scène de mariage, celui de Pierre-François avec une très jolie blonde à l'air éthéré, dans une salle somptueuse remplie d'invités. Le marié pourtant ne semblait pas à la fête. Il vit ensuite un cortège funèbre que suivait bien peu de monde. En tête marchait un Pierre-François plus jeune qui semblait accablé, accompagné de son frère et d'un sorcier plus âgé au visage sévère et glacial. Avant que l'homme se détourne et sorte du club, il eut le temps de voir un baiser passionné pris et consenti entre cet homme et l'épouse de leur ami. Manifestement, cette image était postérieure au mariage, la jeune femme avait mûri et semblait triste.

Draco raconta aux autres la cérémonie, l'enterrement et tut le baiser, ça ne regardait que l'intéressé. Personne n'aime avoir le rôle du mari trompé, même si il n'est pas amoureux.

— Tu vas leur en parler ?

— Pas maintenant. Il n'a pas de mauvaises intentions immédiates mais ferait une très bonne recrue pour François-Marie ou O'Reilly.

— Vous prenez votre rôle très au sérieux, se moqua une fois de plus Gaby.

— A dix-neuf ans, nous avons vécu huit ans de guerres intestines, nous y avons tous perdu des proches, Harry plus que n'importe qui. A chaque fois, il est le premier visé à cause de ce qu'il représente, mais aussi parce qu'il est lui, pur, incorruptible, intervint Erwin.

— Sauf quand la vie de son amant est en jeu !

— Il était prêt en effet à sacrifier la paix du monde sorcier pour Pierre-François et nous savons tous quel déchirement cela représentait pour lui, admit Draco. Qui vous a raconté ça ?

— L'intéressé lui même !

— Comme vous avez du le blesser pour qu'il éprouve le besoin de prouver que Harry l'aimait vraiment ! rétorqua Hermione.

Ils la regardèrent interloqués n'ayant pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Les premières mesures d'une musique latino se firent entendre. Draco reporta son attention sur la piste. Sylas dansait à présent avec Pierre-François tandis que les deux fiancés étaient ensemble. Il interrogea Hermione des yeux.

— Vas-y, Dray. Je suis fatiguée. Mais j'aime vous regarder, fit-elle avec un petit sourire complice ce qui réjouit son mari.

Il choisit de se coller contre son meilleur ami que cela fit rire. Harry retourna dans le temps, à ce moment où le beau sorcier blond n'était pas encore son amant, son amour, à cette première soirée où le prédateur de Lauzun les regardait avec un désir brut sur le visage. Il rencontra ses yeux clairs et leur sourit. L'envie y était encore et toujours, inépuisable mais plus douce, plus amoureuse et c'était parfait comme ça.

— Il va lui falloir combien de temps pour venir te récupérer, à ton avis ? chuchota Draco.

— Il tiendra jusqu'à la fin de la danse ! Il est poli ! fit Harry moqueur en regardant tendrement son loup.

Mais quand il voulut venir les retrouver, un corps s'interposa entre eux et Harry ne put que supporter la vue de Kevin se collant contre l'aimé pendant que Draco retrouvait les bras de Sylas. Manifestement, Pierre-François ne tenait pas à faire d'esclandre dans l'établissement et le disc-jockey en avait profité. Il les voyait discuter âprement mais de façon plus qu'évidente ce n'était pas sur la conversation que comptait le garçon pour le ramener à lui mais sur l'effet de son corps contre le sien qui essayait de lui rappeler des jouissances passées.

— Calme-toi, mon amour, lui murmura Jim. Ce n'est pas en se frottant sur lui comme une chienne en chaleur qu'il va arriver à ses fins.

— Je ne vais pas me mettre en colère, mon cœur. Hier m'a suffit ! fit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Mais quand Pierre-François vint les retrouver enfin débarrassé, il eut difficile de prendre la place du gêneur. Son amant vit très bien son léger recul involontaire et eut un sourire tendre.

— Tu veux que j'aille brûler de suite la chemise et le pantalon qu'il a touchés et que je finisse la soirée à moitié nu ? souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Harry.

Celui-ci éclata de rire.

— Si tu fais ça, je vais devoir lutter contre la moitié des clients présents pour préserver ton superbe corps, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver sans dommage pour le club ! plaisanta-t-il.

.

Ils dansèrent longtemps, jusqu'à l'aube, oubliant pour une fois leurs soucis et leurs ennemis. Ils avaient pourtant demandé en partant à Sven si il avait lui aussi été importuné, c'était le cas. Harry se fit la remarque que l'enquête était très peu discrète et qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison à la chose. Ils s'échouèrent au petit matin dans le salon du castel. Harry regardait ses amis proches rassemblés autour de lui. Cloud était aux anges, Sarah contre lui, il rêvait d'essayer ce tout nouveau balai que son père adoptif et ses compagnons lui avaient offert. On en disait des merveilles.

— Tu ne dormiras pas, ma tendresse, fit Pierre-François qui contemplait Jim en train de prendre sa seconde tasse de café.

— Je ne vais pas au lit avant de savoir ce qu'il se passe, rétorqua-t-il en regardant vers Hermione, Draco et Sylas avec un sourire ironique. J'attends de connaître ce que ces cachottiers nous taisent depuis tantôt.

Draco soupira. Quand ce n'était pas Harry qui les devinait, c'était Jim. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, pourtant c'est Erwin qui prit la parole.

— Un peu après le spectacle, j'ai remarqué que Kevin ne vous quittait pas des yeux et son regard était loin d'être aimable. Ce faisant j'ai noté qu'il n'était pas le seul à vous fixer. Assis deux tabourets plus loin, il y avait un homme brun qui doit avoir sensiblement le même âge que toi, fit-il en se tournant vers Pierre-François. La haine qu'exprimait son regard m'a poussé à demander à Draco de lire dans son esprit.

— Il m'a rejeté dès que j'ai essayé de m'y introduire. J'ai du faire appel à la puissance du pacte pour arriver à franchir ses barrières mentales. Ce que j'ai vu te concernait, Pierre-François. Je t'ai vu le jour de ton mariage avec ton épouse, puis à ce que je suppose être ses funérailles, tu étais en compagnie de ton frère et d'un homme plus âgé.

— Que faisait un sorcier à "L'Aigle Noir" ? fit Harry perplexe. Tout le monde sait où nous trouver dans le monde sorcier.

— J'ai l'impression que ce dernier saura bientôt que le directeur de Poudlard et le propriétaire du club ne font qu'un, commenta Hermione.

— On voit cet homme dans ces souvenirs Dray ? demanda l'intéressé.

— Oui.

— Tu peux mettre ce que tu as vu dans une pensine ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils visionnaient les pensées du sorcier.

Harry et Jim revoyaient une fois de plus leur amant dans une période importante de sa vie moins dramatique que les premières, pourtant il n'avait l'air particulièrement heureux en cette journée de noces. Ils retrouvaient cette élégance des mouvements, la souplesse du corps moins mature, plus gracile, il était superbe dans une robe bleu nuit. La jeune femme à ses côtés était souriante, gracieuse et semblait fragile comme un joli bibelot. Elle avait un air ravi et heureux qui contrastait avec celui sombre et éploré de son mari. Quand on savait les moyens employés par son père pour le contraindre à cette union, ce n'était pas étonnant.

— Je ne me suis pas rendu compte à ce moment là qu'elle était aussi heureuse de m'épouser, murmura Pierre-François. Elle n'a pas tardé à déchanter et à comprendre que je ne l'avais épousée que sous la contrainte. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

— Tu sais très bien que tu n'étais pas responsable de la situation, fit Jim tendrement.

— Etait-ce une raison pour accepter de gâcher sa vie ? lui répondit-il en secouant la tête.

Le second souvenir de l'homme apparut et se précisa. Ils suivirent pendant quelques instants le cortège funèbre.

— C'était son enterrement, quelques jours après la naissance de Henri-James.

— Qui est l'homme à côté de ton frère ? demanda Gaby.

— Mon père.

— Le mien était là aussi, constata Cloud.

— Tu as l'air tellement triste, fit Hermione.

— Je ne l'aimais pas en amant, en mari, mais je la respectais infiniment et j'avais beaucoup de tendresse pour elle. Je m'en voulais de ne pas lui donner ce qu'à vingt ans elle était en droit d'attendre de la vie. Je n'honorais sa couche que dans le but de procréer, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pu que lui offrir mon amitié et ma fidélité. J'ai regretté plus encore, après ses fausses couches, de la mettre une nouvelle fois enceinte. Je me disais que j'obéissais à mon père qui ne nous lâchait pas, mais j'avais en moi l'envie d'être père. Chaque erreur que j'ai faite, je l'ai payée chèrement.

D'un même geste, ses compagnons prirent sa main. Il porta les leur successivement à sa bouche posant ses lèvres sur le bout de leurs doigts. Témoignage de tendresse infinie que de coutume il gardait pour leur intimité et qui choqua ses propres amis, peu habitués à le voir aussi démonstratif.

— Draco ! continue !

— Il y a encore un souvenir mais je préférerais que tu le voies seul.

— Je n'ai aucun secret pour mes amours, ni pour mes amis.

— Pierre-François, tu devrais...

— Non ! Vas-y !

Le troisième souvenir défila sans que personne dise un mot.

— C'était lui qui était au club ?

— Oui. Tu le connais ?

— C'est un de ses cousins, un français comme elle. Peut-être était-il là, aujourd'hui, par hasard et m'ayant aperçu... Comme le destin qui vous a menés à moi, fit-il à ses amants.

— Tu n'as rien vu dans son esprit qui puisse nous dire son but ou la raison de sa présence ? demanda Harry.

— Non ! fit Draco en secouant la tête.

— Bon ! on verra ça demain. Il est temps d'aller dormir. Notre petite princesse ne se lèvera pas plus tard parce que nous sommes sortis toute la nuit. On y va?

— Si tu veux, acquiesça Jim.

.

oOo

.

Ils tirèrent Pierre-François vers la sortie. Erwin et Jimmy, Cloud et Sarah ne tardèrent pas à les suivre laissant le trio seul avec les amis de Pierre-François. Ils restèrent muets un moment.

— Dire qu'il venait justement de dire que pendant les cinq ans de leur mariage, à défaut de l'aimer, il lui avait au moins été fidèle.

— C'était peut-être une erreur. Un baiser unique ! avança Hermione.

— Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise et y a mis beaucoup de cœur, je trouve, soupira Sylas.

— Manifestement, ils étaient amants. Heureusement que son fils lui ressemblait beaucoup, fit Frédéric.

— Si Harry a désiré l'emmener c'est qu'il a vu que ça l'avait atteint. Il ne voulait pas qu'il montre sa faiblesse et le regrette après, fit Hermione.

— Tu crois qu'il a pensé à ça ? fit Gaby perplexe.

— Attends de le connaître ! Harry est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, fit Draco.

— Tu en parles avec tellement de tendresse que je me demande pourquoi tu es avec Sylas et pas avec lui.

— Tout ça se résume en un mot : amour ! J'aime Sylas d'amour. Je n'ai jamais été épris de Harry ni lui de moi, fit Dray en regardant Gaby d'un air ironique.

— Jamais, tendre ami ? fit avec un sourire Sy.

— Jamais ! J'ai pu être tenté par lui à une époque mais amoureux non ! Tu le sais, nous l'avons déjà évoqué.

— Oui, mais ce perturbateur l'ignorait, fit Sylas railleur et en se tournant vers le coiffeur. Tu aimes semer la discorde, je ne sais quel plaisir tu y trouves mais c'est un fait, tu adores ça. Tu peux oublier ton petit jeu avec nous trois, nous avons un lien unique qui nous permet de ressentir ce que les deux autres éprouvent. Tu peux oublier aussi en ce qui concerne Harry, Jim et Pierre-François, ils ne s'y laisseront plus prendre. Tu n'as jamais pensé que tu pouvais provoquer des catastrophes, marquer des vies avec tes idioties ? Frédéric, tu n'es pas comme ça, pourquoi le laisses-tu faire ?

— Au début que nous étions ensemble, j'ai essayé, soupira ce dernier, mais ça n'a mené qu'à des disputes entre nous.

— Ne t'attaque pas à nos amis, Gaby ! prévint Sylas. Trouve d'autres amusements.

— Tu me laisses Cloud et la gamine ? se moqua-t-il.

— Cloud t'a jugé avant nous tous ! Quant à Justin, tiens toi loin ! tu y laisseras des plumes, il est féroce.

— Vous avez des amis ? questionna Mione curieuse.

— Peu, soupira Frédéric. Ils le connaissent depuis longtemps et il n'arrive plus à semer la zizanie.

— Charmante la façon dont tu parles de moi ! s'exclama son compagnon vexé.

— Ce n'est que la vérité et tu le sais. Nous ne voyons plus certains que j'aimais beaucoup parce que tu as réussi à provoquer des mésententes, ce qui se retourne souvent contre nous.

Gaby quitta la pièce dans un envol digne des caprices d'une grande diva. Frédéric soupira.

— Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

— Huit ans ! qui n'ont pas toujours été faciles. Il avait un an de moins que Harry quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble et moi vingt six ans. Ses parents l'avaient mis à la porte quand il leur avait appris son homosexualité. Nous l'avons hébergé mon copain et moi. Nous n'allions pas laisser un gosse tel que lui à la rue, c'était impensable. Il ne pouvait que lui arriver malheur et il y en a dont on a difficile de se libérer après. Trois semaines plus tard, Nicolas m'a quitté. Il avait réussi à nous brouiller.

— Tu étais tombé amoureux ?

— J'aimais Nicolas, j'en étais fou. Il était trop fier et n'a rien voulu entendre. Ce n'est qu'après, en vivant avec Gabriel, que j'ai appris à le connaître et à l'aimer.

— Mais tu n'as jamais oublié Nicolas, fit doucement Mione.

— C'était un autre amour, un amour fou, passionné, comme Pierre-François et Harry.

— Ne néglige pas Jim. Regarde les bien et tu t'apercevras que si il est plus discret, il est très présent dans leur trio. Leur amour est profond. Hermione est la première à avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, à voir qu'ils tombaient amoureux de Pierre-François. Lui ne s'en est pas caché depuis le premier jour, il regardait leur petit couple comme la huitième merveille du monde, se moqua Dray. Dès le départ, Harry a fait des choses folles pour ce beau sorcier qui n'avait pas dissimulé le désir qu'il avait d'eux au point que ça en était indécent. Il a commencé à se mêler de sa vie, à le protéger, à s'occuper de sa fille, à risquer la vie du groupe pour intervenir devant des ennemis, communs c'est vrai, puis il a accepté le bracelet elfique qui les lie. En quelques semaines ils avaient décidé de vivre ensemble, avant même d'être amants. Lorsque Pierre-François a été enlevé, il était allé chercher au dehors une aventure, un plaisir, supportant difficilement de les voir ensemble devant lui. Cela n'a pas changé les sentiments de Harry et c'est à ce moment en le voyant entre la vie et la mort que Jim a réalisé les siens.

— Il les aime aussi, je sais, fit Frédéric. Il me l'a dit et répété.

— Alors fais attention à Gaby.

.

oOo

.

Les deux moldus furent réveillés par des cris martiaux vers onze heures. Frédéric n'étant pas du matin, se leva en maugréant et se pencha à la fenêtre. Sur la terrasse, son ami, ses compagnons, une partie des invités, Pierre et sa fille, Justin, Cloud, les enfants, bref les trois-quarts des habitants du castel, étaient réunis en kimono ou en survêtement pour une séance de karaté sous l'œil attentif de Jim et de Pierre-François. Ce dernier rectifia une position de Cloud avec le sourire, à une réplique du jeune homme, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant, avant de s'intéresser aux mouvements exécutés par Aymeric. Frédéric regardait les deux trios. Le premier était au service de tous, Draco et Sylas se consacraient à Hermione qui faisaient des étirements tout doux. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle s'assit regardant ses hommes reprendre le cours normal de la séance. Enfin, vers midi et demi, ils s'arrêtèrent tous, pourtant ils ne quittaient pas la terrasse.

Le trio s'équipa de nunchaku et commença un entrainement particulier. Frédéric ne put s'empêcher de les observer.

— Tu fais quoi, Fred ?

— Je les regarde s'entraîner.

— Je vois ! fit-il aigrement en s'accoudant à ses côtés.

— Quoi ? Tu ne les trouves pas beaux tous les trois ?

— Tu vas faire partie du fan-club Harry Potter ?

Ferédéric ne répondit pas tout en pensant qu'il ferait plus vite partie des admirateurs de Jim qu'il trouvait magnifique. Sur un signe de Pierre-François, ils arrêtèrent les mouvements préparatoires pour se lancer dans des figures compliquées qu'ils accomplissaient tous les trois en même temps. Il entendait les échanges entre eux.

— Ta concentration, Harry ! Tu te relâches ! faisait Jim.

— Méfie-toi du retour du huit tu sais bien que...

— Je fais attention, mon loup.

Il avait remarqué les ceintures différentes, avec sa noire, le senseï était Jim, alors que Harry était le plus novice.

— Frédéric, tu vas rester là encore longtemps ? Nous allons prendre une douche et puis nous déjeunons, lui lança Pierre-François sans même bouger la tête.

Malheureusement Harry lui la leva et c'est son ami qui dut arrêter d'un sort l'arme qui se dirigeait droit sur son visage.

— Harry !

Il obtint juste un sourire éclatant qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Les fléaux retrouvèrent leur place dans le sac et ils désertèrent la terrasse.

.

oOo

.

L'après-midi était superbe, Jim s'était installé sur une chaise longue pour profiter du soleil. Son fiancé vint s'asseoir entre ses jambes, son dos contre sa poitrine, les bras se refermèrent autour de lui et, sans s'en rendre compte, il eut un air de chat gourmand satisfait qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres purpurines.

— Que je suis bien, mon cœur ! Où est Pierre-François ?

— En train de se faire couper les cheveux.

— Ils vont encore lui bourrer le crâne, râla Harry.

— Ne te tracasse pas pour ça ! Il connait Gaby et Frédéric est plus raisonnable.

— Qui est plus raisonnable, mes amours ?

— ...

— Celui-là ? Vous êtes sûrs ? se moqua-t-il. Ne me cachez pas ce que vous pensez, même si ça ne me plait pas. Frédéric vous trouve très agréables, il déplore juste le fait que vous soyez si jeunes. Il a peur pour moi, c'est tout. Gaby adore semer la zizanie, c'est son sport favori. C'est à toi, mon agneau. J'ai demandé à Frédéric de s'occuper de toi, je savais que tu le préférerais à Gaby. Après ce sera ton tour, fit-il à Jim en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Sans un regard, Harry se leva avec un soupir et rentra laissant son amant perplexe. Il adressa un coup d'œil interrogatif à Jim.

— P'ti loup, il n'est pas ton fils mais ton compagnon. Tu as de la chance qu'il n'a pas protesté, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. A aucun moment, tu ne lui as demandé son avis. Malgré toi, tu te laisses influencer par tes amis et tu le vois à travers leurs yeux, trop jeune et, pour certaines choses, un peu immature, si il est si impatient, si déraisonnable quand il s'agit de nous, c'est parce qu'il a peur de nous perdre, parce qu'il aime et est aimé d'amour pour la première fois. Il est tout ça mais il est aussi notre compagnon et nous savons à quel point il est adulte et mûr lorsque les choses sont plus sérieuses. Il est celui qui partage notre couche, qui nous protège de son mieux, qui fait tout pour nous rendre heureux, qui aime et élève ta fille comme si c'était la sienne. Pense à tout ce qu'il est et considère-le en tant que tel autrement j'ai bien peur que nous courions au désastre.

— Je sais tout ce qu'est Harry. Tu me mets en garde ?

— Oui. Il est aussi très fier.

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis non plus.

— En effet !

— Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas grave, mon amour, fit-il avec un petit haussement d'épaule.

— Je t'aime, Jim.

— Moi aussi, murmura-t-il en redessinant du bout des doigts le visage penché vers lui, moi aussi.

Quand Harry revint, il trouva Pierre-François appuyé à la balustre regardant les enfants jouer dans le jardin. Sarah, Cloud et Justin, paresseusement étendus sur le gazon anglais, les surveillaient. Au bruit de ses pas, il se retourna, lui tendit la main et il se retrouva la hanche contre la sienne.

— Ça te plait ? demanda-t-il en caressant la mèche qui revenait sur son front, soufflant sur deux ou trois petits cheveux coupés qui étaient restés dans son cou.

— C'est plutôt à toi de me dire ça, tu semblais y tenir, rétorqua Harry.

— Non ! pas particulièrement. Tout simplement ça me parait naturel comme de prendre sa douche ou de se laver les dents. Tu sais comment je te préfère ?

— ...

— C'est les cheveux en bataille lorsque tu te réveilles au matin, tout contre moi, que je sens ta peau encore moite de sommeil. Je te mordille doucement la nuque, tu te retournes, je remonte mon genou sur ta hanche, encore un peu endormi, inconsciemment, tu te frottes contre moi et je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes, c'est le moment que j'apprécie le plus de la journée. Evidemment, il y en a bien d'autres mais celui-là est particulier, celui où je retrouve mon homme au lever, à mes côtés.

— Tout comme toi, j'aime ce moment et aussi celui où tu te glisses contre moi la nuit pour dormir. Ton corps, plus ou moins alangui, me trahit tes secrets et me chuchote tes désirs. Je sais si tu as envie de faire l'amour ou si tu préfère de la tendresse ou encore si, fatigué ou d'humeur rebelle, tu veux juste dormir.

— Tu ressens Jim de la même façon ? fit-il curieux tout en taquinant du bout des doigts le bracelet elfique sur son poignet.

— Non ! Je lis tout ça dans ses yeux. Vous êtes très différents.

— Comme toi et Jim, fit-il doucement. Passion et volupté.

Un sourire erra un instant sur la bouche tentante devant lui. C'est elle qui vint à sa rencontre pour un baiser bouleversant toutes ses certitudes. Les lèvres se firent douces contre les siennes, la langue se fit langoureuse, caressant incroyablement la sienne, un baiser où la passion cédait le pas à une sensualité enivrante. Ses mains, en arabesques lascives, le frôlaient en des caresses légères et osées. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans sa bouche et fut à peine surpris du geignement qui lui fit écho et de la main qui se plaça dans le creux de ses reins. Il posa sa joue contre la sienne percevant le parfum capiteux qu'ils lui avaient offert à l'occasion de son anniversaire, il le huma avec délice, baissant la tête jusqu'à son cou afin de mieux s'en enivrer. Il le sentit frémir contre lui et sa main vint jouer doucement avec ses cheveux dans sa nuque.

Jim les découvrit ainsi, Pierre-François appuyé contre Harry les yeux fermés. Quand il les rejoignit dans cette étreinte, le regard troublé de l'aîné vint se poser sur lui, tandis que Harry souriait doucement. Il rit intérieurement avec tendresse, ainsi c'était le plus jeune, sa moitié, sa raison de vivre qui avait gagné cette douce bataille là.

— Décidément je te préfère avec les cheveux courts, lui faisait justement ce dernier, en passant une main tendre dans ses boucles courtes avant de l'embrasser de tout son amour.

.

oOo

.

Le lundi matin, Harry, Jim, Sylas et Draco atterrirent dans la cheminée de l'université sorcière de Cambridge. Il avait décidé d'annoncer la couleur dès le début et sa main nouée à celle de Jim mettait leur relation en évidence. Il retrouva avec plaisir les élèves de la septième bis qu'il n'avait plus vus depuis plus de deux mois. Bientôt il y eut au milieu du hall un groupe animé d'une douzaine d'étudiants qui entourait le jeune couple. Les étrangers à Poudlard se repéraient vite. Un peu perdus, ils erraient seuls entre les groupes ou se tenaient solitaires dans un coin, contre un mur, regardant avec un peu d'envie les jeunes gens qui plaisantaient, se racontaient leurs vacances et riaient ensemble.

Madame Mac Gonagall traversa le hall, se dirigeant vers le grand amphithéâtre. Harry lui emboita le pas suivi de ses amis. Assis au premier rang, ils écoutaient le discours de la rectrice. Elle s'étendit longuement sur le besoin qu'avait leur monde d'un enseignement ouvert sur l'avenir et le monde moldu tout en protégeant au mieux leur univers et leurs traditions. Concluant que c'est dans ce but qu'ils trouveraient des branches aussi opposées que "Etude des manipulations de l'esprit et des auras magiques", "Etude de l'histoire de la sorcellerie et des trois magies" tournées vers la tradition du monde sorcier et "La politique sorcière intérieure et extérieure" dont une partie était consacrée au monde moldu.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le sas où les étudiants prenaient note de leur horaire. Harry et Jim, ayant déjà le leur, se contentèrent de recopier les différents amphis où ils auraient cours. Ils se rendirent enfin au premier de ceux-ci. Après la prise de contact habituelle, ils écoutèrent, pendant presque deux heures, le professeur Adams leur parler de l'histoire politique du monde sorcier. Harry retrouva, comme à Cambridge côté moldu, la difficulté de transcrire rapidement ce que disait le professeur. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Jim, il vit que celui-ci, habitué à l'exercice, n'avait pas le même problème. Il aurait pu se contenter de recopier ses notes ou de les photocopier, en lieu et place, il s'entêta et continua.

A la sortie du cours, Harry eut un sourire tendre pour la silhouette élégante appuyée contre le mur un peu plus loin que l'amphi et qui les attendait. Deux élèves venant de Durmstrang suivirent son regard pour connaître la raison de l'air satisfait de l'Elu. Ce dernier avait surpris bien des coups d'œil furtifs sur lui et Jim. Certainement aussi sur Erwin et Jimmy ou Sylas et Draco qui ne faisaient aucun mystère de leurs liens. Il savait que ça ne durerait que quelques jours, très vite des flirts, des rivalités monopoliseraient leur attention. Avec Pierre-François dans les parages, ils venaient de prendre deux jours de plus d'observation et de commentaires. Il s'en moquait, il en avait l'habitude.

Le restaurant universitaire, très différent de la grande salle de Poudlard, était déjà bien rempli quand ils arrivèrent. Il accueillait les étudiants en tables de huit à seize personnes, les bancs étaient remplacés par des chaises avec des accoudoirs. Draco leur fit signe, il avait retenu deux places en face d'eux . Il se décala d'un siège, ainsi que Sylas, pour en libérer une troisième afin que Pierre-François soit assis en face de ses agneaux. Tous les élèves venant de la septième bis augmentés de Luna étaient une fois de plus rassemblés.

Pierre-François avait hésité avant de venir. D'un côté, il voulait leur montrer et surtout à Harry qu'il prendrait du temps pour eux, d'un autre il avait peur de les mettre mal à l'aise devant les autres étudiants. La joie qu'il avait lue dans leurs yeux, lui avait confirmé que son choix était le bon.

— Ça a été Harry ? demanda-t-il en voyant l'air préoccupé de son agneau.

— Il n'arrive pas à prendre les notes assez vite que pour qu'elles soient complètes, fit Jim avant que son fiancé réponde.

— Tout le monde est dans le même cas, soupira Draco.

— Il faut un peu de temps mais ça viendra. Ne vous découragez pas. Vous êtes deux, vous pourrez comparer vos notes et les rectifier, ce n'est pas le cas de tous. fit Pierre-François en lançant un coup d'œil à un Erwin soucieux. Harry qui avait suivi son regard interpella son ami.

— Erwin ?

— Ce n'est rien.

— Ce n'est pas rien quand tu as le sourire près des larmes, le gourmanda Harry.

— Mon cousin Berthram est ici en sciences politiques comme vous.

— Et ?

— Ma famille ignore tout de mon orientation sexuelle. Ce soir, ce ne sera plus le cas.

— Mais comment est-ce possible ? tu vis avec Jimmy !

— Je suis parti de chez moi dès que j'ai eu dix-sept ans, je ne les ai vus que quatre ou cinq fois en deux ans. Mon père se contente de me verser une petite somme chaque mois. Ce sont nos seuls rapports.

— Et comment crois-tu qu'ils prendront la chose ?

— Mal !

— Toutes les familles de Sang-Pur ne sont pas aussi fermées. Regarde Lucius.

— Demande à Sylas ! Ma famille ressemble à la sienne, fit-il avec un soupir.

— Où est Jimmy ?

— Il n'a pas cours cet après-midi. Il est au ministère.

— Alors cousin ! les interrompit une voix froide. Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est vus !

— Bonjour Berthram !

— Tu me présentes tes amis ? Bien que j'en connaisse déjà la plupart. Ils font souvent la une des journaux !

— Ernie, Terry, Luna, Seamus, Justin, Pdama, Parvati, Draco, Harry, Jim et Pierre-François. Sylas tu le connais. Mon cousin Berthram.

Harry examina le jeune homme devant lui. Il était grand et massif, le masque de Sang-Pur collé sur la figure, le regard perçant et hostile. Il lui inspira de suite une méfiance instinctive. Il sentait en lui quelque chose de malsain, de destructeur. Il toisa les différents convives. Le contraste se voyait dès le premier abord. Harry et ses amis étaient en jean moldu, Berthram en robe traditionnelle sorcière.

— Il manque quelqu'un ! Où est le jeune homme contre qui mon cousin Sang-Pur se salissait il y a quelques minutes ?

— Me salir ? railla Erwin. Jimmy te vaut cent fois.

— Tu fais honte à ton nom, Erwin Mac Feal, fit-il méprisant en élevant le ton.

— Personne ne bafoue ton patronyme mieux que toi, intervint Harry calmement d'une voix tranchante. Regarde autour de toi, tu te donnes en spectacle devant tous. Tu cries et tu insultes comme la pire des putains. Tu manques de classe, de dignité et tu n'as même pas l'excuse de l'amour, car tu envies et détestes Erwin.

— L'envier ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il sert de paillasson à l'Elu, au soi-disant héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

— Erwin est mon ami, ainsi que Jimmy. Il n'y a personne à mes pieds. Il a les qualités, le cœur, le courage que tu n'auras jamais. Si tu étudies ici dans cette université, c'est grâce à eux. Où étais-tu quand ils cherchaient la clef de notre université ou qu'ils en négociaient la réouverture à Cambridge ? Lors de la conférence pour la sauvegarde de notre monde à Liège ? Et lors de la bataille de Stonehenge ? Ils y étaient tous les deux !

— Parlons-en de la bataille de Stonehenge ! Supprimer Dolorès Ombrage et faire revenir Gellert Grindewald !

— Il y a tellement de rumeurs ! railla Harry.

— J'en suis sûr ! je l'ai vu ! Il avait la baguette de sureau. Il revient pour mener les Sang-Pur vers leur gloire.

— C'est impossible ! s'exclama Pierre-François.

— Ce n'est qu'une mystification ! se moqua Harry. Et je comprends bien des choses. Pour ta gouverne, il n'y a qu'un propriétaire d_u B__â__ton de la Mort_ ! c'est moi !

.

.

* * *

.

1. : Si Helie de Noailles est bien le duc en titre, son frère sorcier est bien entendu une pure invention pour les besoins de l'intrigue.

2. : Toutes les charrettes de prisonniers passaient par la rue Saint-Honoré pour se rendre à la guillotine. L'Hôtel des Noailles était situé dans cette rue.

3. : Le mystère de l'enfant du temple n'a jamais vraiment été éclairci.

"Selon l'historien Georges Bordonove, dans son _Louis XVII et l'énigme du Temple_, Louis XVII est mort non pas en 1795 mais plutôt entre le 1er et le 3 janvier 1794. Sa mort aurait entraîné la révocation de Simon et le remplacement de Louis XVII par un enfant qui, lui, serait mort en 1795. Cette hypothèse, partagée par Louis Hastier, est aujourd'hui infirmée et dépassée par les analyses ADN positives effectuées en 2000 sur le cœur du supposé enfant mort au Temple en 1795."

"Une autopsie est pratiquée en prison sur le corps du jeune prince et son cœur a été conservé par le chirurgien Philippe-Jean Pelletan. Le corps est alors inhumé au cimetière Sainte-Marguerite, puis recouvert de chaux vive. Les ossements n'ont jamais été retrouvés et ceux dégagés au XIXe siècle au cimetière Sainte-Marguerite, proviennent de plusieurs squelettes, dont un crâne d'un jeune adulte d'au moins dix-huit ans.

Le cœur de Louis-Charles de France changea plusieurs fois de main avant d'être placé, en 1975, dans la crypte royale de la basilique de Saint-Denis, lieu où ont été enterrés ses parents et une grande partie des rois de France.

Des analyses génétiques par comparaison d'ADN mitochondrial, pratiquées par le professeur Jean-Jacques Cassiman de la KU Leuven (Université Catholique de Louvain) en Belgique, et par le docteur Bernd Brinkmann de l'université allemande de Muenster, sur le cœur du présumé Louis XVII, et des cheveux de Marie-Antoinette, ont démontré en 2000 qu'il appartient bien à un enfant apparenté à cette dernière, en ligne féminine." (wikipédia)

Toutefois rien ne démontre qu'il s'agit bien la du cœur de Louis XVII. Après bien des controverses, le coeur en question a été déposé seulement le 8 juin 2004, dans la chapelle des Bourbons de la basilique de Saint-Denis.

.

.

* * *

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tentez votre chance ! Cliquez sur le bouton 'Review' pour gagner un voyage dans une île paradisiaque !

oOoOoOoOoOo

.


	10. Chapter 9  La NouvelleOrléans

.

.

.

**CHAPITRE IX : La Nouvelle-Orléans**

.

.**  
**

Rappel chapitre VIII :

— Parlons-en de la bataille de Stonehenge ! Supprimer Dolorès Ombrage et faire revenir Gellert Grindewald !

— Il y a tellement de rumeurs ! railla Harry.

— J'en suis sûr ! je l'ai vu ! Il avait la Baguette de Sureau. Il revient pour mener les Sang-Pur vers leur gloire.

— C'est impossible ! s'exclama Pierre-François.

— Ce n'est qu'une mystification ! se moqua Harry. Et je comprends bien des choses. Pour ta gouverne, il n'y a qu'un propriétaire d_u Bâton de la Mort_ ! c'est moi !

.

.

oOo

.

.

Une bulle de silence succéda à cet échange avant d'éclater en commentaires qui fusèrent de tous les côtés.

— Tu te mets en danger ! lui reprocha Erwin.

— Il faut bien rétablir les choses, fit Harry tout en passant sa main dans ses épis d'un geste las.

— On avait pourtant convenu que ça faisait partie des éléments dangereux à ne pas révéler, analysa Pierre-François à voix haute.

— On ne peut pas les laisser suivre une seconde fois un mégalomane.

— Raconte ça à d'autres ! fit le cousin. Quel est le sorcier qui possèderait la Baguette de Sureau et qui ne s'en servirait pas ?

— Un sorcier prudent, trancha Draco avec un sourire ironique.

— J'ai la mienne, elle a vaincu Voldemort et aussi celle de Salazar Serpentard. Les Reliques de la Mort doivent être prudemment mises à l'abri de la convoitise des ambitieux, répliqua Harry.

— Seul un fou peut prétendre en être le propriétaire. Tout le monde sait qu'Albus Dumbledore a désarmé Grindelwald lors de leur affrontement en 1945, donc il en a été jusqu'à sa mort le détenteur, fit Jim.

Berthram regarda d'un air dédaigneux ce moldu qui osait lui enseigner l'histoire de son propre univers.

— A ta place, je me ferais tout petit, ce n'est pas parce que tu es le fiancé du Sauveur, que tu as des droits sur le monde sorcier. Ça n'explique pas comment elle pourrait être dans ses mains !

— Jim a les mêmes droits que tous ici et de nouveau, il était là où tu n'étais pas ! jeta le Sauveur d'un ton tranchante.

— Raconte ça à qui tu veux mais pas à moi !

— Le jour de la mort de mon mentor, reprit Harry, celui-ci a été désarmé par un sorcier qui est devenu sans le savoir le propriétaire du Bâton de la Mort. A mon tour, j'ai, quelques mois plus tard, affronté son possesseur et la baguette m'est revenue, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

— Et très pratique car tu ne peux pas être contredit, mais tu n'as pas non plus de témoin, railla le Sang-Pur.

— Si ! fit Draco d'un ton sec.

— Dray !

— Non, mon ami, je ne le laisserai pas mettre ta parole en doute, fit celui-ci doucement en regardant Harry. J'étais ce sorcier possesseur de la Baguette, continua-t-il d'une voix ferme en se tournant vers l'autre. Je n'avais que seize ans et je devais tuer notre directeur sur l'ordre du mage noir. Plus tard, j'ai été jugé pour ça et j'ai été à Azkaban.

— Manifestement, tu ne l'as pas donnée au Lord qui la recherchait car la guerre se serait terminée autrement.

— J'essayais juste de protéger ma mère que Voldemort détenait en son pouvoir.

— Toujours est-il, intervint Pierre-François, que celui qui se fait passer pour Grindelwald n'est qu'un imposteur.

— Tu lui ressembles beaucoup je trouve ! se moqua Berthram.

— Cela n'a rien de bien étonnant. Celui qui a pris sa place se doit d'avoir des traits communs avec le terrible mage noir et je suis son arrière petit neveu, donc un certain air de famille semble logique. Toutefois il aurait maintenant cent dix-sept ans à moins d'avoir découvert la potion de l'éternelle jeunesse durant son séjour à Nurmengard, il doit être assez ridé, railla Pierre-François.

— Donc si je comprends bien nous avons là un Elu, un ancien mangemort et le descendant du plus grand des mages noirs ! belle tablée ! sans compter des moldus.

— Tu peux essayer de rattraper le coup pourtant tout le monde a compris, mon cher cousin, railla Erwin. A cette table, tu as des étudiants, comme toi, venus apprendre notre monde qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldu. Il y a aussi le directeur de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard et ton professeur d'histoire de la politique moldue et de la politique étrangère moldue. A sa place, je ne te porterais pas dans mon cœur vu ce que tu lui as dit. Dire qu'il faut une moyenne de douze dans ces cours. C'est bête hein ? le nargua Erwin.

— Ton petit-ami moldu et toi tenez-vous loin de moi ! ordonna sèchement le cousin.

— James Caelus, mon petit-ami comme tu dis et surtout mon compagnon dans la vie depuis presque un an est un Sang-Pur d'une famille plus ancienne que la tienne, mon pauvre Berthram. Quant à toi tu es toujours aussi doué, incapable de percevoir l'aura magique des autres sorciers.

Le silence régna un moment après que le jeune sorcier se soit éloigné sur un dernier regard assassin.

— Vive la rentrée, bougonna Harry.

— Il y a toujours un enfoiré de ce genre partout, mon amour, fit doucement Jim.

— En attendant, nous savons que mon frère a choisi de se faire passer pour Gellert Grindelwald et ainsi accréditer les rumeurs qui circulent sur son retour. C'est à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Les crédules, malheureusement, vont se laisser berner, par contre, si il en est arrivé là, c'est que la fusion ne se passe pas comme il l'espérait.

— C'est en effet très probable, mon ange, fit à mi-voix Harry.

— Par contre on n'a rien de neuf au sujet d'O'Reilly et je trouve ça plus qu'inquiétant. Je préfère les manigances de mon frère au silence de celui-là.

— Moi aussi, murmura Harry, moi aussi.  
.

Ils avaient prolongé le plus possible ce moment où ils étaient ensemble et Pierre-François contemplait, songeur, la porte de l'amphithéâtre qui venait de se refermer sur ses amours avec, sur les lèvres, un petit sourire inconscient. Tous les deux, se moquant des yeux vrillés sur eux, avaient posé brièvement leur bouche sur la sienne tour à tour pour un au revoir tendre, le réclamant publiquement en tant que leur, à son grand bonheur. Il avait craint de voir la gêne envahir leur visage quand il serait avec eux devant les autres étudiants. Il l'avait tellement redouté que l'interrogation au fil des heures du week-end était devenue obsession, il avait voulu savoir. Cette angoisse l'avait poussé, autant que le désir de les rassurer, à venir, dès le jour de la rentrée, déjeuner avec eux.

Là, il se sentait à la fois honteux d'avoir douté, ravi de leur contentement à son arrivée et léger, euphorique même, de cet amour manifesté devant tous. Leurs regards appuyés, leurs sourires complices, la douce caresse des doigts de Harry sur son poignet et sur leur lien, la main de Jim discrètement posée sur sa cuisse sous la table, autant de témoignages, qu'ils avaient voulus non provocants mais non cachés, de leur intimité.

.

oOo

.

Il reprit sans tarder le réseau de cheminette et atterrit dans son bureau. Il avait été négligeant. Tout à ses amours, il avait postposé bien des choses importantes. Il aurait déjà dû étudier la fusion entre un sorcier et une entité inférieure depuis longtemps. Les rapports que Harry avait demandés à Kingsley et Pierre sur la mort du grand-père de Sylas n'étaient pas encore rentrés mais il fallait aussi qu'il se renseigne sur Nicolas de Noailles. D'après l'arbre généalogique il devait être âgé de soixante deux ans, ce qui, pour un sorcier, n'était que la maturité. Etait-ce lui qui s'introduisait à l'hôtel Saint-Maur afin de mettre à jour les arbres généalogiques et si oui, pourquoi le faisait-il aussi discrètement ?

Avec un soupir, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du diamantaire anversois recommandé par le joaillier, il répondit immédiatement. Rendez-vous fut pris pour vendredi en fin de journée. Ils ne rejoindraient le castel rose que samedi après-midi, Jim enseignait le matin à l'université et Harry suivait ses cours jusque midi.

Une fois de plus ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses agneaux. Décidément, il était incorrigible. Le samedi soir les verrait encore au milieu de leurs amis lors d'un nouvel anniversaire, celui d'Hermione cette fois. Le week-end suivant ils devraient rester à Poudlard, c'était leur tour d'être de garde. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace, il avait besoin de tranquillité, faim de solitude, à trois bien sûr. En un mois, ils réussiraient à aller à Weymouth une fois. Il se rappela les craintes et les réserves de Harry lorsqu'il avait accepté le poste de directeur. Leurs problèmes étaient pourtant dus à un ensemble de faits : les recherches de son frère et la nécessité pour Frédéric et Gaby de se cacher, le poste d'enseignant de Jim, le fait que Harry soit le Survivant et toujours entouré de ses amis protecteurs. Lui, le solitaire, trouvait toutes ces contraintes pesantes.

Levant les yeux, il sursauta en voyant Hermione qui l'observait.

— Mione, mais...

— Désolée. J'ai frappé tu n'as pas entendu.

— Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes réflexions.

— Je vois et elles n'ont pas l'air réjouissantes. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ton déjeuner avec les garçons.

— Si ! Très bien même, fit-il avec un léger sourire.

— Je vois ça, se moqua gentiment la jeune femme, toujours cet air tendre et rêveur quand tu penses à eux.

— ...

— Alors d'où viennent ces idées noires ?

Il observa le regard brun légèrement pailleté de vert qui le guettait. Si il était incapable de deviner ce qu'elle pensait, il ne décelait plus en elle aucune animosité.

— Harry ne voulait pas que j'accepte ce poste de directeur, il pensait que nous nous verrions à peine, pourtant c'était la seule solution qui se présentait me permettant de rester auprès d'eux. Je dois avouer que si même au départ, je voulais simplement prendre l'emploi de professeur qui m'avait été proposé il y a quelques années, j'étais ravi de cette occasion unique de reprendre, pour eux, une place appréciable dans notre monde. Je fais le maximum afin que nous passions du temps ensemble mais la situation est telle que nous sommes rarement seuls tous les trois et ce manque d'intimité me pèse, soupira Pierre-François.

— Ce week-end pourquoi n'allez vous pas à Weymouth dès vendredi soir tous les trois. Je prendrai Lily à Toulouse. Ils n'auront qu'à aller à l'université de là.

— Nous avons rendez-vous à Anvers, avec le diamantaire à dix-huit heures et c'est uniquement parce que le dernier cours n'est pas assuré car en temps normal ils ne sont libres qu'à vingt heures, soupira-t-il.

— Profites-en pour les inviter à dîner à Ostende, à Bruges avant de rentrer à Weymouth.

— ...

— Au début de notre amour à tous les trois, nous trouvions aussi pesante la cohabitation à Astor's Lodge. Je vois que tu es étonné, fit-elle en riant. Sylas surtout a besoin de respirer en dehors du groupe. Draco, lui, dès qu'il perd Harry de vue pendant plusieurs jours, est intenable. Pour satisfaire tout le monde, nous avions choisi de passer en dehors une soirée par semaine tous les trois. Je t'assure que ça nous faisait beaucoup de bien. Vous pourriez tout simplement aller à Weymouth ou au Cap d'Agde si vous ne voulez pas sortir. Nous prendrons la petite. Ce ne sera qu'un échange de bon procédé quand les jumeaux seront nés vous nous rendrez la pareille.

— C'est une bonne idée, oui. Ça leur fera plaisir.

— Et si tu pensais un peu à toi ?

— Eux, c'est moi et j'espère que c'est réciproque.

— Si tu en doutes, c'est que tu es aveugle. Tu sais, si tu t'oublies dans l'équation tu finiras par te lasser.

— Il n'y a pas de problème, nous sommes complémentaires et eux le sont entre eux. Je trouve chez les deux un amour différent. Quoique... finit Pierre-François avec un sourire sensuel. Arrête de rire, tu ressembles à Dray comme ça !

— Tu ne t'es pas vu ! On aurait dit un chat gourmand devant une jatte de crème. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais mais ça te faisait de l'effet, se moqua-t-elle.

— A rien ! fit-il en secouant la tête.

Hermione se contenta de lui lancer un coup d'œil narquois. Elle l'avait observé depuis qu'elle travaillait avec lui et avait aimé ce qu'elle avait découvert. Des trois c'était certainement lui le plus amoureux, ou, plus exactement, celui qui faisait le plus pour que cet amour vive. La maturité aidant certainement.

— Que fais-tu, demanda-t-elle ?

— J'ai négligé trop longtemps d'étudier la fusion, il faut que je m'y mette.

Il lui raconta la scène qui s'était déroulée au restaurant universitaire.

— Pourquoi as-tu dit que c'était parmi les choses que vous aviez décidé de cacher ? Tu sais très bien que Harry a fait tout le contraire.

— Oui ! je suis au courant, se moqua-t-il, mais ainsi c'est plus crédible. Il faut bien avouer que son raisonnement peut être difficile à saisir pour quelqu'un qui ne connait pas la volonté de Harry de toujours tout assumer.

Hermione ne répondit rien, qu'aurait-elle pu dire qu'il ne savait pas ? Elle se contenta de prendre un des vieux grimoires, de s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bureau et de s'y plonger. Ils travaillèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Hermione le quitta pour aller rechercher Teddy. Il décida de travailler encore une petite heure. Il leva à peine le nez du manuscrit qu'il étudiait, les portraits des anciens directeurs, seuls spectateurs, purent l'entendre jurer à plusieurs reprises « Par Salazar, c'est impossible ! ». Bien plus tard, quand il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre il fut surpris de voir que l'ombre commençait à noyer les grands arbres de la forêt interdite. Il n'avait pas été recherché sa fille et ses agneaux devaient l'attendre depuis un bon moment, il referma ses documents, mit ses notes sous clef et se précipita. Il se plaignait de ne pas les avoir assez à lui et là, ils étaient rentrés depuis plusieurs heures.

.

Des bruits lui parvenaient de la cuisine et une odeur particulièrement plaisante flottait dans l'air. Penché sur une cocotte, Harry mélangeait une sauce brune recouvrant des morceaux de viande. Jim coupait des tranches de tomates que Lily ajoutait une à une au plat de salade. Il se pencha pour embrasser celle-ci, posa un baiser sur la tempe de Jim qui lui offrit un tendre sourire avant de ceinturer son agneau possessif. Pour oublier le regard de reproches qu'il reçut, il nicha son visage dans son cou en lui murmurant au passage tout contre son oreille « Excuse-moi, Amour ! ».

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il soupira et voulut s'éloigner, c'est une main autour de sa taille qui le retint.

— Goûte, ordonna Harry en avançant une cuillère de sauce brûlante devant sa bouche. Fais attention c'est chaud, ajouta-t-il en soufflant lui même sur le liquide.

— La recette que tu avais demandée au châtelain de Haultepenne, commenta Pierre-François avec un petit rire.

— Oui ! mais il manque quelque chose et je ne sais pas quoi...

— Tu as mis de la cannelle ? Je suis sûr qu'il y en avait.

— Pas de cannelle dans la recette, maugréa-t-il en la relisant.

— Essaie.

— C'est la fin de la cuisson, je vais devoir mettre de la poudre au lieu d'un bâton, ronchonna le cuisinier en cherchant dans les petits pots d'épice celui contenant la poudre brune.

Pierre-François savourait le calme tableau familial que lui offrait ses hommes et sa fille. Il enleva sa robe sorcière, la lança sur une chaise, ce qui fit rire Jim à qui il lança un clin d'œil complice.

— Sort de défroissage ! lui fit-il, imitant Harry.

Puis, à genoux, il chercha au fin fond de l'armoire quelques bières belges qui accompagneraient mieux que du vin ces carbonnades flamandes traditionnellement cuisinées à la boisson houblonnée, il les mit à rafraîchir avant de se lancer dans la confection de la salade de fruits qui était manifestement le dessert prévu. Une seconde cuillère de sauce l'interrompit.

— Ça semble bien maintenant. Non ?

— C'est parfait, mon agneau, répondit-il après avoir apprécié le goût à la fois un peu âcre mais sucré.

Un soupir de satisfaction lui répondit tandis que Harry se baissait pour happer le quartier d'orange qu'il tenait.

— Eh ! lança-t-il.

Déjà, il regagnait sa plaque de cuisson, se retournant pour lui faire une grimace moqueuse tout en caressant, au passage, d'une main tendre, les courtes boucles soyeuses de Jim.

.

Pierre-François était allé coucher leur petite princesse. Jim attira son fiancé contre lui dans le canapé, celui-ci l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

— Tu es fatigué, souffla doucement le blond moldu en caressant la nuque ployée.

— Las surtout, mon cœur. On ne peut pas dire, malgré ce dîner, que ce fut le meilleur des jours.

— Berthram et ses provocations permanentes ?

— Même pas ! J'ai connu pire avec Dray !

— P'ti loup a tenu à nous montrer qu'il prendrait du temps pour nous.

— Je sais et j'ai aimé ! mais l'horaire est tout aussi pesant !

— Et ?

— Et le reste ! s'impatienta-t-il.

— Tu t'habitueras à l'université. Dans quelques temps tu y seras aussi à l'aise qu'ici tu verras.

— J'en doute beaucoup. Poudlard a été mon univers pendant tant d'années. Je me demande comment tu fais pour t'adapter aussi facilement.

— N'en parle pas au passé, tu ne l'as pas perdu. Nous y habitons et y enseignons. Chez moi, c'est là où tu es, simplement. Et puis nous avons d'autres chez nous, les Tamaris, la villa de Weymouth.

— Pas encore ! Comment veux-tu considérer comme ta maison un endroit que tu as vu deux jours ?

— Ne dis pas ça à p'ti loup, tu lui ferais de la peine.

— Un peu tard pour que je n'entende pas, ma tendresse, fit Pierre-François en s'asseyant en tailleur, sur le tapis, devant le couple enlacé, mais je te comprends Harry et je ressens la même chose. Nous avons trop peu d'intimité. Chaque semaine nous prendrons dorénavant une soirée rien que pour nous trois. Nous sortirons si nous en avons envie puis nous irons passer la nuit à Weymouth. Par sécurité nous choisirons un jour différent chaque semaine. Vendredi nous irons voir le diamantaire à Anvers, puis pourquoi ne pas dîner au restaurant avant de rentrer au manoir ? Vous partirez à l'université de là-bas et, en fin de journée, nous serons à Toulouse pour l'anniversaire de Mione.

— Et Lily ?

— Hermione s'en occupera. Quand les jumeaux seront nés nous leur rendrons la pareille.

— Oh Merlin, non ! gémit Jim.

— Tu auras la joie de t'occuper de ton filleul, railla l'aîné.

— Tu m'apprendras, soupira le jeune moldu.

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil amusé, avant de se tourner vers son compagnon.

— C'est une très bonne idée, ça nous fera beaucoup de bien, mon ange.

— Tu la dois à ton amie.

— Pourquoi ? Que lui as-tu dit ? fit-il étonné.

Pierre-François ne sut que répondre. S'était-il vraiment confié à la meilleure amie de son compagnon ? Harry se débarrassa de ses mules afin de poser ses pieds des deux cotés de sa taille sans arriver toutefois à l'attirer vers lui.

— Viens.

Pierre-François ne voyait pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

— Viens. insista-t-il tout en tendant une main en avant.

S'appuyant des deux mains sur ses cuisses, il s'avança, se retrouvant à genoux entre ses jambes. Penché, Harry, du bout des doigts, souleva son visage vers lui non sans le parcourir légèrement des lèvres. Pierre-François, les talons de son compagnon dans le creux des reins, les yeux capturés par les émeraudes qui lui faisaient face, se sentait prisonnier de la coupe de ses mains. Il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner.

— Raconte.

— Il n'y a rien à dire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, puis s'appuya sur ses cuisses et se releva brisant le contact à la fois visuel et charnel qu'avait établi son amant.

C'était sans compter sur l'opiniâtreté de son agneau qui malgré l'avertissement de la main de Jim qui avait essayé de le retenir ne comptait pas en rester là. Il le saisit par l'épaule, avant d'entourer sa poitrine de ses bras.

— Je ne te laisserai pas fuir, mon loup, lui fit-il doucement en le forçant à se tourner vers lui.

— Qui te dit que j'en ai envie ?

— Le fait que tu te lèves et que tu t'en ailles... ironisa Harry.

— Je fuis seulement ta question qui m'embarrasse. Tu le sens et tu insistes.

— C'est vrai, admit-il. Parce que je veux que tu sois heureux et qu'apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

— ...

— Mon ange ? murmura-t-il.

Jim regardait ce duel sans rien dire, iris verts impérieux contre prunelles bleues limpides. Il savait le gagnant. Il aurait voulu que Pierre-François se protège mieux, se garde, mais il les aimait trop et Harry, lui, n'aimait pas les barrières, surtout celles des jardins secrets.

— En discutant je lui ai simplement dit que nous manquions souvent d'intimité. Elle m'a raconté qu'avant ils s'éloignaient du groupe une fois par semaine pour une soirée à trois et que nous pourrions en faire de même. Voilà tu es content ? fit Pierre-François d'un ton bref.

— Tu es fâché ? s'enquit-il étonné.

— Je ne voulais pas te répondre, te raconter ce moment de confidence à une presque inconnue que je jugeais comme une faiblesse mais tu aurais insisté encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je cède, soupira-t-il. Oui je t'en veux de ne pas me respecter mieux.

Il le repoussa calmement, s'éloignant difficilement de son étreinte. Harry regarda, tétanisé, la porte qui se refermait sur son amour. A aucun moment il n'avait désiré le blesser, juste savoir, pour mieux l'aimer. Il voulut le suivre pour lui expliquer...

— Laisse-lui le temps de se calmer, Harry. Il comprendra tout seul, intervint Jim fermement cette fois.

— Je voulais juste qu'il me dise en quoi il n'était pas heureux, rien d'autre.

— Lui racontes-tu toutes tes pensées ? Tes incertitudes parfois ? Tes moments de désarroi ? Ne pouvais-tu deviner ?

— ...

— Crois-tu être le seul à avoir des états d'âme ?

— Tu doutes ? demanda-t-il en se réinstallant dans ses bras.

— Comme tout le monde. Pas de mon amour, jamais, répondit son fiancé en caressant son côté de la nuque à la hanche. Des instants de découragement, ça arrive à chacun.

— ...

— Pierre-François n'a pas remis son amour pour nous en question, non plus le nôtre. C'était un solitaire. Parfois il aimerait échapper à toutes ces personnes qui gravitent autour de toi perpétuellement.

— Toi aussi ?

— Moi aussi, admit Jim après un moment d'hésitation. L'ajout des amis de Pierre-François a augmenté le malaise, même le sien.

— Je vois, fit simplement Harry.

.

Ses lèvres tout contre la peau parfumée du cou de Jim, il doutait à son tour, pas de son attachement, pas du leur non plus, mais de sa propre façon de les aimer. Il leur avait promis de l'espace, tout en espérant au fond de lui qu'ils s'habitueraient et qu'il n'aurait pas à s'éloigner de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il n'avait finalement rien changé à sa vie, il avait pris sans donner, en égoïste, en enfant enfin choyé. Il voulait qu'ils l'aiment en homme et ne faisait rien pour. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Il allait falloir qu'il prenne un peu de distance avec ses amis, encore un changement de plus en ce moment où il y en avait déjà tant, où il se sentait en plein désarroi.

Tout à son introspection, il percevait à peine les caresses amoureuses et rassurantes de son fiancé, inconscient que ses propres larmes roulaient doucement de son visage sur la peau blonde et douce du cou où il était niché et finissaient absorbées par le bord du tee-shirt. Jim, bouleversé, l'étreignait fermement, le berçait de mots tendres, de serments, de promesses éternelles. Il le sentait se calmer peu à peu. Lui qui pensait ne jamais le voir pleurer...

Quand Pierre-François revint de la douche, il ne vit que les yeux bleu foncé et l'air inquiets de son bel amant. Il voulut s'asseoir à ses cotés mais Jim lui désigna Harry des yeux. Bien que surpris et contrarié de se rapprocher si vite de lui après cette discussion qui lui laissait un petit goût amer, il s'assit contre son dos et l'enlaça. Immédiatement, il sentit la tension qui habitait encore son jeune compagnon et oublia sa rancœur. Il lui prit la main, joua sensuellement avec elle tout en mettant en contact leurs poignets et les bracelets elfiques. C'était la seconde fois en peu de jours qu'il s'apercevait qu'il était, pour le moment, trop émotif, trop à fleur de peau.

Quand Harry se détacha de Jim, rien sur son visage ne trahissait son angoisse des jours futurs, la décision qu'il avait prise ou les larmes qu'il avait versées. Il ne s'excusa pas, se contentant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Jim, de serrer la main qui tenait la sienne et caressait les pierres bleues.

.

Entre leurs bras, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il récapitulait leur situation, les évènements récents, les rapports demandés, les recherches à faire... Et les inconnues, cette nouvelle prophétie mystérieuse, ces arbres généalogiques tenus à jour par un fantôme, ces joyaux dont parlait la chanson du choixpeau... Qui était le nouveau partenaire d' O'Reilly ? Qui était cette femme dont ils avaient déjà croisé deux fois la route ? et où était François-Marie ? Tant d'éléments inexpliqués ! Leur donner de l'espace mais pas au détriment de leur sécurité. Comment donc les protéger de ce qui se fomentait dans l'ombre ?

— Arrête de te torturer, mon doux amour ! murmura Pierre-François.

— Je n'arrive pas à dormir, chuchota-t-il.

— Explique-moi, souffla-t-il en effleurant de ses lèvres le lobe de son oreille faisant frissonner son compagnon.

— Vous avez raison, fit Harry en se retournant vers lui, je vous avais promis plus d'intimité et, à la place de m'éloigner de mes amis, j'ai attendu, en tenant pour acquis que vous vous habitueriez à eux Pourtant je vous veux heureux, à tout prix.

— C'est pour ça que tu pleurais tantôt ? fit-il en couvrant son visage de baisers légers.

— Je ne p...

— Harry ! l'interrompit-il avec un peu de reproche dans la voix tout en posant son index sur sa bouche.

— Vous perdre serait ...

— Chut, mon amour ! Où as-tu été chercher ça ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il y aurait une vie en dehors de toi pour nous ?

— Maintenant oui ! Mais dans un an, dans deux ? Quand vous vous serez lassés de mon égoïsme.

— Harry, je n'ai jamais été heureux avant toi. Jamais été amoureux non plus. Des discussions comme celle de tantôt nous en connaîtrons encore, cent, mille... nous vivrons peut-être bien pire. Elles font partie de la vie de tous les jours des couples. Nous nous sommes déjà disputés.

— ...

— Nous avons tous des moments où nous sommes plus irritables, plus fatigués... mais l'amour, Harry, l'amour, il rachète tout ! Et je t'aime.

— ...

— J'étais un solitaire et j'apprécierais avoir plus d'intimité, c'est vrai, mais je sais à quel point tes amis comptent pour toi. Nous allons simplement essayer de trouver un juste milieu en y mettant chacun du nôtre. Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas ! Je m'entends très bien avec eux, même Mione. Simplement, c'est un peu trop. Si on ajoute Erwin et Jimmy, Frédéric et Gaby, là, ça devient vraiment beaucoup, soupira-t-il.

— Même tes amis ?

— Mais oui ! Je voudrais seulement passer des soirées devant un bon film au cinéma, autour d'un bon repas dans un resto agréable, câlines avec vous deux entre mes bras devant le feu en train de faire des projets... ça ne tente pas ? demanda-t-il tendrement tout en caressant en gestes doux et sensuels l'arrondi de l'épaule, le cou, la nuque de son jeune amant.

— Si, fit celui-ci en se pressant contre lui, frottant son bassin sur celui de son compagnon d'un geste impatient et provocant.

— Arrête, Harry, fit ce dernier d'une voix basse et rauque de désir qui lui retourna les sens, Jim dort.

— Je vais le réveiller !

— Je croyais que tu ne serais plus égoïste ? s'amusa l'ainé.

Harry descendit ses mains qui vinrent palper ses fesses et osa une caresse plus précise précipitant son souffle et lui provoquant un doux gémissement.

— Lui donner du plaisir, ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme ! fit-il en frottant lascivement le bas de ses reins contre le bas-ventre de Jim.

— Je ne dors plus, bougonna ce dernier en l'enlaçant d'une main possessive.

— Je vois ça, constata Harry qui pensa que son aimable fiancé était réveillé depuis un bon bout de temps, si il avait dormi. Alors arrête de faire le grincheux, avant que je décide de te laisser continuer ton somme là, tout de suite, se moqua-t-il tendrement.

— Tu n'oserais pas ! se révolta son homme.

— Tu paries ? railla-t-il doucement.

— Chut mes amours, intervint Pierre-François en passant au-dessus de Harry et en se glissant entre eux. Chut ! continua-t-il en se tournant vers Jim. Par Merlin, ma tendresse, c'est de la soie ta peau, souffla-t-il en la parcourant de ses mains, de ses lèvres, la sentant s'émouvoir sous la sienne, une soie chaude et vivante, un cocktail enivrant de parfum de citron et d'homme, haleta-t-il, tremblant de désir, affolé des caresses de leurs doigts sur la sienne, nue, ému par les virilités dures qui le cernaient, qui se pressaient contre lui. Il se cambra sous la sensation de la trace humide que laissait la langue de Harry tout au long de son dos et qui s'attardait maintenant dans la cambrure de ses reins, mordillant, léchant cet endroit qui était sa faiblesse. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et un long geignement quand la bouche de Jim s'empara de sa hampe dressée, gémissement qui devint frustration quand elle s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Mais dès qu'il attira vers lui, d'une main impatiente, la tête bouclée, douce, mutine, elle revint très vite lui faire mille caresses légères et agaçantes le menant au paroxysme du désir.

Il s'entendit à peine crier quand la langue de Harry passa entre les globes qu'il écartait tout en les palpant pour la fleur de rose, se faisant tour à tour douce et investigatrice, distendant la fine barrière de son intimité, lui donnant une folle envie de soumission que seul son petit homme provoquait. Jim l'embrassait avec une passion dévorante, apportant la saveur des quelques gouttes blanches qu'il avait laissé échapper, il caressa le corps impudique, impatient qui se pressait contre lui, ses mains terminèrent leur course sur le membre érigé. Il voulut retrouver sa bouche mais une main posée sur son front le reteint. Une autre entra dans son champ de vision, suivie d'un poignet portant un bracelet du plus beau des bleus brillants, elle caressa le visage, puis la bouche de Jim qui sensuellement lécha les phalanges de Harry sans le quitter, lui des yeux. Ces deux-là s'entendaient comme larrons en foire pour le rendre fou d'envie. Sans s'en apercevoir, il resserra sa main autour du sexe palpitant contre le sien, le palpant, le cajolant, caressant la tête humide de plaisir. Était-ce lui qui geignait, était-ce Jim ou Harry ou les trois ? D'un mouvement impatient, il releva le genou de Jim sur sa hanche afin d'avoir accès à son intimité, il en caressa l'orifice, du bout des doigts, du bout des ongles. Le corps arqué à la recherche d'une satisfaction plus complète, Jim, la tête rejetée en arrière, s'offrait fièrement le défiant du regard.

— Arrête. Viens. lui fit-il attirant ses doigts à sa bouche pour les mouiller.

C'est lui même pourtant qui les lécha, retrouvant la saveur un peu âcre de la sueur et de cet endroit particulier. Il ferma les paupières pour mieux s'en délecter. Un gémissement les lui fit rouvrir, Jim le dévorait des yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte, se passant la langue sur les lèvres pour les humidifier. Par Salazar, qu'il était beau !

— Dépêche-toi, gémit-il.

Délicatement, il introduisit un doigt et, presque immédiatement le second, ne le quittant pas des yeux, regardant les siens s'agrandir et se voiler lorsqu'il introduisit le troisième et atteignit ce petit endroit en lui qui lui provoquait de si grandes choses. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier et de venir au devant de la main de Harry qui lui procurait un plaisir identique. Et il gémit presque en même temps que Jim un « Toi! » à la fois exigeant et plaintif. Avec une harmonie déconcertante, il pénétra celui-ci à l'instant où il était pris par Harry, lentement, trop lentement.

— Doucement, mon ange, doucement, murmura ce dernier tout contre son oreille, alors qu'impatient il voulait accélérer le mouvement.

A chaque élan de son agneau dans son dos, il pénétrait dans le fourreau chaud et étroit devant lui, plus profondément. Encore et encore. Heurtant, le plus souvent possible, comme son amour le sien, ce petit centre mystérieux qui emmènerait Jim sur les chemins de l'ultime plaisir. La jouissance qu'il en éprouvait était indescriptible. Il retrouva la main de son compagnon sur la hampe de Jim, sur ses bourses, qu'il caressait en gestes coordonnés à leur pénétration. Il mêla ses doigts aux siens pour le sentir vibrer à deux. Il s'entendit crier sans retenue sous les amples coups de hanches de Harry, à moins que ce ne soit Jim. Et vint un moment où il n'était plus Pierre-François, il n'était plus que volupté, cherchant dans ses coups de reins, dans ceux de son homme, de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus rapides, un aboutissement que réclamait tout son être. L'orgasme le secoua le premier, il continua pourtant quelques mouvements jusqu'à celui de Jim, puis de Harry. Il baisa doucement le front du premier avant de se tourner vers le second qu'il embrassa longuement, appréciant son abandon suave, ineffable à ce moment. Il savait que dans cette position c'était ce qui lui avait manqué, à son amour qui aimait tant les baisers. Après un recurvite, les attirant entre ses bras, il se lova dans leur chaleur, dans leur moiteur, dans cette odeur de sexe satisfait qui flottait dans leur couche.

— Vous me rendez fou, constata-t-il.

Le petit rire tendre et moqueur de Jim et l'air comblé et fier de Harry le firent sourire. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'eux et s'endormit heureux comme un roi.

.

oOo

.

Hermione se dirigeait vers la garderie pour aller chercher Teddy et Lily. Ses hommes ne reviendraient de l'université qu'à plus de dix-huit heures, elle avait tout son temps. Elle aimait discuter avec Lavande de leurs petits malaises dus à la grossesse mais aussi de leur joie d'être bientôt mères. Elle avait appris à partager cette attente avec ses amours et c'était merveilleux mais par pudeur, par fierté, ce n'est pas avec eux qu'elle évoquait les problèmes typiquement féminins ou les états d'âme qu'elle rencontrait. Le seul à qui elle se confiait volontiers c'était Pierre-François dont elle devenait de plus en plus proche.

Petit à petit elle avait appris l'histoire de Lavande, elle voyait régulièrement Seamus qui était à l'université en Etudes des grimoires et langues anciennes avec Justin Finch mais sans son inséparable ami Dean Thomas qui faisait l'école de journalisme en monde moldu. La passion de ce dernier pour Jim ne devait pas être étrangère à son départ. Ils avaient l'intention de vivre ensemble dès que le jeune homme aurait fini ses études. Lavande toutefois trouvait qu'il n'était pas pressé et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il préférait vivre sur le campus au lieu de se marier et d'emménager à Poudlard avec elle, les frictions à ce sujet étaient nombreuses. Quand elle arriva à la crèche, les yeux rougis de son amie l'informèrent de suite qu'une fois de plus elle s'était disputée.

— Seamus ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Nous devions diner ensemble. Je viens de recevoir un hibou. Il a annulé sous prétexte qu'il ne suit pas aux cours et qu'il doit avec trois autres mettre leurs notes au point.

— Malheureusement, ils en sont tous là. Draco et Sylas y passent une partie de la soirée aussi. Et je sais par Pierre-François que Harry a les mêmes problèmes. Le seul qui s'en tire bien c'est Jim qui a l'habitude et une fois qu'ils sont rentrés il aide Harry qui râle depuis plusieurs jours qu'il n'a plus le temps le soir de s'occuper de leur fille, d'Aymeric et Sylvain, de cuisiner, de passer ses soirées à paresser dans leurs bras... Il pourrait se contenter de partager les notes de Jim mais il ne veut pas le faire par fierté, pourtant il fut une époque où il ne se gênait pas pour recopier mes devoirs, se moqua-t-elle.

— Ils s'adorent ces trois là, soupira Lavande avec un peu d'envie.

— Oui. Je m'attendais bien peu à le voir vivre avec des hommes et il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter, mais le principal c'est qu'il soit heureux. Et ces deux-là font tout pour ça.

Une demi heure plus tard, Hermione regagna son appartement le sourire aux lèvres. Les hommes apprécieraient peut-être moins les invitations qu'elle venait de lancer, mais après tout, c'était son anniversaire. Elle pouvait bien donner un coup de pouce à une amie.

.

oOo

.

Le castel au bord de la Garonne était illuminé de mille feux. Les portes fenêtres de la grande salle à manger étaient ouvertes sur le parc. Les derniers invités qui gravissaient le petit sentier vers la terrasse entendaient des rires et des bruits de conversations animées. Les mains posées sur la taille de ses agneaux, Pierre-François n'étaient pas pressé d'arriver dans cette société bruyante. Il raffermit sa prise sur le corps de Harry qui avait posé sa tête lasse sur son épaule. Depuis plusieurs jours, celui-ci rentrait fatigué de l'université, puis il y avait les cours à donner à Poudlard, et le soir, il y avait les leçons à préparer et les notes à compléter. Il n'en pouvait plus et s'endormait dès la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Il ne trouvait même plus le temps de s'entraîner, encore moins d'explorer les carnets noirs. Jim avait essayé de le convaincre d'utiliser ses notes mais Harry s'entêtait, comme si ne pas y arriver était plus qu'un échec personnel, une offense qu'il fallait à tout prix réparer.

Le jour précédent, ils avaient été à Anvers voir le diamantaire puis il les avait emmenés dans un restaurant sorcier très réputé de Bruges. Un canot était venu les chercher à un endroit défini lors de la réservation, puis leur avait fait découvrir la ville avant de les amener dans une très ancienne maison datant de la renaissance. La salle à manger du restaurant surplombait en partie un des canaux. La cuisine du chef moldu était délicieuse et typiquement belge, cette gastronomie du terroir qui avait tellement séduit Harry lors de leur séjour au château de Haultepenne. Ils avaient dégusté et apprécié les anguilles au vert, le waterzoï à la gantoise, les aumônières au fromage de Herve, le gratin de fruits et la sélection de vins qui leur avait été proposée. C'est repus et légèrement euphoriques qu'ils avaient ensuite déambulé dans la Venise du nord profondément touché par le calme des canaux paresseux, séduit par le charme suranné de l'architecture flamande flamboyante. Dans cette soirée finissante, le temps semblait s'être figé et ils auraient à peine été étonnés de voir sortir d'une de ces maisons patriciennes un riche seigneur vêtu de chausses, la fraise autour du cou surplombant le manteau de velours et une charmante demoiselle habillée d'une robe à panier, faite de lourd brocart, rebrodée d'or et d'argent, garnie de dentelle mousseuse.

Ils s'étaient longuement attardés devant la vitrine d'une des boutiques qui vendaient cette dentelle faite aux fuseaux par des dentellières qui usaient leurs yeux sur les points et les volutes compliquées. Délicate et précieuse elle avait fait la réputation de la ville. Une longue sur-robe de baptême d'un blanc crémeux, toute en dentelle, avait retenu l'attention de Pierre-François. Il voyait très bien un petit Harry-James la revêtir pour sa présentation au monde sorcier. Il convint avec Jim qu'ils reviendraient dans quelques temps en commander pour leurs filleuls.

Ensuite, ils étaient rentrés à Weymouth. Blotti entre leurs bras sur le canapé, Harry s'était endormi. Il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller, l'avait fait léviter dans leur lit d'un sort mobilis corpus puis déshabillé. Ils l'y avaient rejoint après une douche, Jim d'un côté, lui de l'autre. Au milieu de la nuit, un tendre baiser lui avait fait ouvrir un œil, Harry s'était retourné et se serrait contre lui, une main sur sa poitrine, l'autre dans sa nuque. Il avait entendu un grognement de Jim dépité de sentir son fiancé lui échapper, avait tendu le bras par dessus le corps déjà rendormi et l'avait attiré tout contre eux, nouant ses doigts aux siens posés sur le corps de leur amour.

Ils avaient apprécié chaque minute de cette partie de journée du samedi passée à trois. Ils n'avaient emmené ni les carnets, ni les manuscrits sur la fusion des magies. Ils voulaient juste profiter de leur présence réciproque. Après le retour de l'université et le déjeuner, ils avaient fait une longue sieste pendant laquelle ils avaient peu dormi, puis ils s'étaient rendus au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter le cadeau destiné à Hermione, enfin, ils étaient rentrés à Weymouth pour se changer avant de transplaner au castel.

Dès leur entrée, ils constatèrent que la plupart des invités étaient des anciens de la septième bis et des membres de la Fratrie. Ils firent le tour afin de saluer tout le monde trouvant chacun une raison de grimacer en constatant la présence de Ginny, de Dean et de Charlie. Harry par contre n'aurait jamais pensé un jour être content de revoir Lucius Malefoy qui l'accola spontanément. Frédéric et Gaby semblaient perdus dans cette assemblée de sorciers et s'étaient réfugiés dans un coin où ils les rejoignirent après avoir offert à Hermione un ensemble tailleur-pantalon pour future maman que Pierre-François avait tenu à acheter malgré le prix prohibitif et qu'ils avaient complété d'un foulard, d'un sac et d'un parfum.

Pierre-François glissa à Frédéric les pendants d'oreilles en or blanc ornés de diamants qu'il lui avait demandé d'acheter ne pouvant quitter le castel. Ils avaient profité de leur visite à Anvers pour en faire l'acquisition. Quand ils passèrent à table, les coiffeurs en profitèrent et déposèrent sur l'assiette de leur hôtesse depuis quinze jours l'écrin de cuir noir. Un instant plus tard, celle-ci venait les remercier chaleureusement. Le diner concocté par Françoise et les elfes fut excellent, parfait mélange de cuisine sorcière et moldue. Sirius alla d'ailleurs féliciter l'intendante de ses talents s'attardant dans la cuisine plus que nécessaire ce qui fit rire Harry qui échangea avec ses hommes un clin d'œil entendu. La jeune veuve ne semblait pas laisser indifférent le maraudeur.

Ils discutaient avec animation quand les portes du grand salon furent ouvertes afin que tout le monde puisse s'y installer. Le centre en avait été dégagé et un DJ sorcier, d'origine moldue, y avait installé son matériel. Les murs du castel ne tardèrent pas à résonner de rythmes endiablés. Les bouteilles de champagne se succédaient et les bulles montaient à la tête des invités. Pierre-François guettait chez ses agneaux du coin de l'œil les signes avant-coureurs de leur envie de danser.

— Tu as l'intention d'y aller ? lui demanda Gaby qui l'observait alors que Harry discutait discrètement politique avec Lucius.

— Mais oui.

— Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

— Oui ! répondit-il plus sèchement peut-être qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Ils aiment danser et je ne vais certainement pas les en priver sous prétexte que ça va faire grincer les dents de quelques uns.

— Au moins tu en es conscient !

— Gaby ne recommence pas, veux-tu ? Nous avons eu une semaine difficile, très chargée avec leur rentrée à l'université, les cours à donner, les enquêtes à poursuivre. Je voudrais une nuit à l'image de la journée harmonieuse que nous venons de passer enfin seuls tous les trois. Je te dois mes plus grosses disputes avec André, ça ne me facilitait pas la vie, mais ça ne me blessait pas. Le moindre différent avec Harry ou Jim me marque, me bouleverse et eux aussi. Si tu veux rester mon ami, tiens toi tranquille.

Le retour de Harry à leur côtés les interrompit. Sans gêne, il s'assit sur les genoux de son loup, lui chuchotant quelques brèves phrases qui firent sursauter ce dernier. Ils échangèrent un regard préoccupé que surprit Frédéric ainsi que Jim qui discutait non loin avec Jimmy et Erwin. Il revint immédiatement, se penchant vers eux avec une regard interrogatif. La caresse de son fiancé sur son visage, ses lèvres sur les siennes ne le rassurèrent pas, loin de là.

— Les résultats de l'enquête sur la mort de Philippe, on verra ça plus tard, mon cœur, lui souffla-t-il.

— Venez danser mes amours, fit Pierre-François en le poussant de ses genoux pour le faire lever.

Il les prit par la taille d'un geste possessif avec un coup d'œil péremptoire autour de lui, semblant défier quiconque voudrait lui contester ce droit sur eux.

Frédéric eut un sourire moqueur en voyant l'attitude captatrice de son ami, notant au passage le regard insistant d'un garçon à la peau noire et aux yeux chocolat posés sur le trio. Un peu plus loin, il nota la présence de Jimmy et Erwin qui observaient tout et tous. Il chercha l'ex-petite-amie de Harry et la trouva en train de discuter avec une femme blonde, manifestement enceinte, qui tenait la main d'un jeune homme châtain qui paraissait s'ennuyer. Un sorcier roux, râblé, au visage énergique et agréable, semblait très peu captivé par ses paroles, ses yeux perçants d'un bleu intense suivaient ses amis. Frédéric y reconnut une lueur qu'il savait par cœur pour l'avoir vue dans bien des yeux, celle du désir. Toutefois, il ignorait qui du trio la provoquait.

Celui-ci indifférent aux réactions suscitées était arrivé à destination. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement en voyant Jim adresser une grimace explicite à son ami quand Harry commença à danser. Pierre-François eut d'ailleurs la même réaction, il se mit à sourire et à railler gentiment le jeune moldu. Gaby le rappela à l'ordre d'une main sur son genou. Il lui adressa une moue moqueuse avant de revenir à son observation. Le plus jeune semblait indifférent à tout sauf à la musique et se mouvait sensuellement au rythme celle-ci. Il paraissait ne faire qu'un avec elle, union magique et voluptueuse qui donnait envie de trouver la même harmonie, il donnait envie de l'aimer.

— Ne le regarde pas ainsi, tu vas te faire écharper ! lui souffla une voix basse.

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais ressenti du désir pour lui, je ne te croirais pas de toute façon.

— Je ne le nie pas. Et si j'étais libre, les deux autres ne me laisseraient pas indifférent non plus.

— Il est beau le meilleur ami ! ricana Frédéric.

— Après Sylas et ma femme, Harry est ce que j'ai de plus cher. Peut-être même passerait-il avant eux dans certaines circonstances, il est mon ancre de vie depuis que j'ai onze ans, fit Draco gravement.

— Te le rend-il ? fit Frédéric curieux.

— Si il refuse le poste de ministre et veut rédiger un nouveau code de justice sorcier, je crois que j'y suis pour beaucoup, admit-il.

— Et ils sont au courant ?

— Oui, Jim était avec lui quand il me l'a promis. Et Pierre-François sait que nous ne supportons pas être très longtemps l'un sans l'autre. Il n'y a jamais rien eu d'équivoque dans nos sentiments, j'aime Sy et Mia avec qui je suis lié jusqu'à la mort, lui est littéralement fou de Jim avec qui il est engagé officiellement et de Pierre-François.

— Engagé officiellement ?

— Oui, fiancé. Ils doivent se marier dans trois ans à la fin des études de Jim. Et oui, ton ami le sait, poursuivit-il en souriant. On croyait le voir brisé par leurs fiançailles, non seulement il y était pour reprendre son rôle dans notre monde, mais à la place de ça, ils étaient ensemble dès que les circonstances le permettaient main dans la main et avaient certainement déjà décidé de vivre ensemble tous les trois. Harry portait en tout cas le bracelet elfique qui faisait de lui le compagnon de Pierre-François. Je pense que ça a été une période plus dure pour Jim que pour eux deux déjà très amoureux.

— Tu supposes ? Tu n'en sais rien ? s'étonna Gaby qui s'était rapproché pour les écouter.

— C'est quelqu'un de très secret, fit-il en reportant son attention vers les danseurs. Il n'avait rien dit à Harry pourtant c'est quelqu'un de possessif. A mon avis sans s'en rendre compte, il était aussi très amoureux de Pierre-François.

Frédéric le vit tressaillir et reporta son attention vers son ami. Le jeune noir dansait avec eux avec la grâce féline d'une panthère noire. L'homme roux s'était aussi approché et glissé dans le groupe.

— Par Merlin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ceux là ? Tous les deux connaissent pourtant Harry.

— Explique-moi ça ! fit Gaby en souriant.

— Le noir, Dean, est un des amis de Harry ou tout au moins l'était avant d'avoir une idée fixe : mettre Jim dans son lit. Quant à Charlie, notre Elu pense qu'il s'entend un peu trop bien avec Pierre-François. Il est gâté ce soir, soupira-t-il.

— On va enfin avoir de l'action, c'est trop calme ici d'habitude, fit le jeune coiffeur.

— Tu n'aimerais pas le voir en colère. Et moi non plus, je tiens au castel familial, intervint Sylas. On va danser près d'eux, tendre ami ?

— Viens, répondit Draco en le tirant par la main.

Frédéric les suivit. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais il leur emboita le pas naturellement. Il se retrouva dans ce cercle explosif. Les émeraudes étaient aveugles à tout ce qui n'était pas la danse, c'est ce qui fit qu'au changement de rythme il fut pris de vitesse par Dean qui serrait déjà la taille de Jim et par Charlie qui entrainait Pierre-François. C'est Frédéric qui l'enlaça dès les premières mesures de Soul Bossa Nova. L'air stupéfait de Harry le fit rire doucement.

— Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est perdu dans la danse. Ne te tracasse pas, ils savent ce qu'ils font tous les deux et je ne suis pas un mauvais danseur.

— Tu sembles même en être un très bon ! fit Harry, tout en le suivant avec facilité.

— Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé, Gaby n'aime pas ça, soupira-t-il avec une grimace éloquente.

— Et je suppose qu'il n'est pas prêt à faire un effort pour ton plaisir ?

— Tu supposes bien. Voilà... je te remercie, fit-il à la fin de la danse.

— Tu n'aimes pas le cha-cha-cha ?

— Le cha-cha-cha ?

— Paris Latino... décide-toi ! le pressa-t-il.

Frédéric referma sa main sur sa taille, l'attira contre lui et l'entraina.

— Tu vas me faire tuer par Pierre-François et Gaby !

— On ne meurt qu'une fois, dit sentencieusement son partenaire.

Frédéric éclata de rire et ce fut lui qui le retint ensuite pour un tango malgré ses protestations.

— Mais je n'ai jamais dansé ça !

— Tu vas apprendre. Tu fermes les yeux, tu fais le vide dans ton esprit et tu te laisses guider. On y va !

Pierre-François assis tout contre Jim regardait son amant, son compagnon, contre un autre corps que le sien pour cette danse d'amour qu'est le tango. Quand il avait rencontré les deux coiffeurs, ils vivaient déjà ensemble. Il ignorait que Frédéric savait danser. Manifestement, il y prenait un plaisir infini. Mais était-il indispensable qu'il serre son amour d'aussi près ? Celui-ci le suivait avec des gestes sensuels et charnels. Il croisa le regard de son second agneau, ses yeux semblaient noirs.

— Calme-toi, il ne fait que danser !

— Il se venge tout simplement, râla Jim. Comme si j'avais désiré cette bossa-nova avec Dean.

— Nous pouvions dire non, tu le sais.

— En attirant l'attention de tous sur nous !

— Je crois que ça aurait été préférable. En plus maintenant, il va bouder, soupira Pierre-François.

— L'Elu du monde sorcier ne boude pas ! lança Jim en imitant son fiancé.

— Arrête, mon agneau.

Jim s'interrompit en voyant la contrariété dans les yeux si clairs. Une fois de plus il était blessé.

— Va le récupérer, la danse finit. Je m'occupe de ton ami.

Harry retrouva les bras de son compagnon avec un plaisir infini mais il n'avait pas envie que celui-ci s'en rende compte. Pourtant il aurait fallu pour ça qu'il ne s'alanguisse pas contre lui, qu'il ne pousse pas un petit soupir de contentement, qu'il ne colle pas son bassin au sien, mais tout cela il le fit sans le réaliser. Et tout à sa jalousie, Pierre-François ne s'en aperçut pas et le serra durement cherchant le contact des yeux que son amour lui refusait.

— Harry ! Regarde moi ! Cette fois c'est toi qui a essayé de nous blesser !

— Non !

— Non ? demanda-t-il en plongeant dans les abîmes verts.

— Frédéric m'a sorti d'un mauvais pas. Tu sais quand je me suis retrouvé seul parce que toi tu étais dans les bras de Charlie et Jim avec Dean ! répondit-il d'un ton sec. Il aime danser et ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années parce que Gaby ne veut pas partager cette passion avec lui. Je l'ai tout simplement remercié à ma façon. Si tu trouves normal de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est valable pour moi aussi, non ?

— Je me suis libéré dès que j'ai pu le faire sans attirer l'attention sur moi et n'ai pris aucun plaisir à la chose, crois-moi, soupira-t-il.

Il sentit la fêlure dans la voix de son loup. Elle l'émut plus que ses reproches.

— Je fais très bien la différence entre ton étreinte et celle d'un autre, tu sais, lui souffla-t-il tendrement.

— Je ne supporte pas l'idée ...

— De quoi ? l'interrompit son agneau. Je ne vois que vous deux... Jim pourrait douter mais toi ? Tu as le bracelet devant les yeux chaque jour que Merlin fait. Tu ne le trouves pas assez bleu ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

— Si, il est très beau ainsi, murmura Pierre-François en pressant sa joue contre la sienne.

Dès les derniers accords, Harry tira Jim vers lui avec un sourire complice à l'adresse de Frédéric. Son fiancé eut le même réflexe que leur amant avant lui, il encercla sa taille d'une étreinte de fer.

— Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais, Harry?

— Même pas chéri, amour ou ma puce ?

— Ma puce ? tu dois te tromper d'amant ! fit-il d'un ton rogue. Ça n'entre pas dans mon vocabulaire.

— Arrête, mon cœur ! Ce n'est pas faire beaucoup d'histoires pour pas grand chose ? et de toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui ai encore dansé avec Dean et cette fois sans l'excuse de l'alcool !

— Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

— Moi non plus.

— La première oui, mais les deux autres.

— Il aime danser et Gaby non, il attendait une occasion depuis des années. Tu as eu un geste déplacé à lui reprocher ? Tu vois ! moi non plus. Je t'aime, Jim et toi aussi, fit-il en se tournant vers Pierre-François. Apprenez à me faire confiance, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai seulement dix-neuf ans que j'ai un cœur d'artichaut. Venez danser. J'ai envie de m'amuser.

Les rythmes gitans des Gypsy King résonnaient dans le grand salon, et le trio dansait ! Pierre-François conduisait Harry et Jim suivait tout contre ce dernier. Leurs déhanchements sensuels, parfaitement synchrones, attiraient bien des regards, bien des commentaires.

— Tu viens ?

Frédéric regarda étonné Draco qui lui tendait la main, il jeta un coup d'œil à Gaby qui boudait depuis qu'il était revenu après avoir fait danser Harry puis Jim. Il obtint une grimace.

— Vas-y ! puisque je ne te suffis plus.

— Ne fais pas l'enfant, Gaby. C'est toi qui y perds ! lui lança-t-il en suivant le blond.

— Tu vois, c'est ce que je te disais il y a quelques jours, expliqua ce dernier en désignant leurs amis qui dansaient serrés, ils s'aiment tellement qu'ils ne supportent pas de se disputer, il y en a toujours un qui va au devant des autres.

— En tout cas, ils sont tous les trois d'une jalousie... les yeux de Jim me fusillaient tantôt et j'ai cru que Pierre-François allait me faire ma fête ! Pourtant il a suffit de quelques mots de Harry pour qu'ils oublient tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Je n'y ai rien compris. Avec Gaby, il me faudra une semaine au moins avant qu'il oublie ces quelques pas de tango.

— Alors profites-en car on a décidé tous de te faire danser jusqu'au matin... quand ce sera son tour, tu fais attention à Mia et à nos fils, elle se fatigue vite mais elle est trop fière pour l'admettre !

— Ta femme ? demanda-t-il stupidement après lui avoir lancé un regard stupéfait.

— Oui !

Frédéric ne répondit rien, la gorge serrée. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression tout d'un coup d'avoir une famille qui se préoccupait de lui. Depuis huit ans, il était amoureux d'un homme-enfant capricieux, qu'il comblait de son mieux. Gaby l'aimait à sa manière, égocentrique, possessive. Ils ne se quittaient jamais, travaillant ensemble, mangeant ensemble, sortant ensemble, dormant ensemble. Il y avait perdu ses amis que son trublion d'amour faisait fuir. Il se sentait las de la situation, il ne négligerait pas, cette fois, ceux que les circonstances lui offraient.

Il tourbillonna jusqu'à l'aube, serrant des corps masculins, des tailles féminines pour le plaisir de la danse et parfois pour le malheur de ses pieds écrasés. A plusieurs reprises, il alla retrouver son compagnon lui demandant de se joindre à eux. Il ne récolta que des refus têtus et des regards furibonds. Même si il se sentit à chaque fois coupable de le laisser là, seul, et certainement perdu devant son attitude inhabituelle, il ne renonça pas à ce plaisir inespéré. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point les limites que lui imposait Gaby lui pesaient. Pour une nuit, il avait bien l'intention de les oublier. Pour une nuit, seulement.

.

oOo

.

Une petite voix toute proche les réveilla...

— Papa !

— …

— …

— ...

— Papa ! Pa ! Daddy !

C'est ce dernier vocable qui réveilla Jim d'un seul coup. L'avait-elle bien appelé Daddy ? Récapitulons ! Papa c'est pour Pierre-François, Pa pour Harry, Daddy ne pouvait être que pour lui ! Il fixa, le cœur en émoi, la petite frimousse à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir la larme à l'œil parce qu'une bonne-femme pas plus haute que trois pommes l'avait appelé "papa" lui qui n'avait jamais désiré l'être.

— Oui chérie ? fit-il en prenant l'enfant à cheval sur lui.

Il ne voyait pas, dans son dos, l'air attendri et complice de ses compagnons qui contemplaient discrètement la scène.

— Tante Hermione a dit qu'on allait bientôt déjeuner. Vous devez vous douchez et venir !

— Il est déjà midi ? Par Merlin, fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa montre, il est plus de treize heures !

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, ils s'installaient à table sous l'œil goguenard de Draco.

— Vous auriez-pu vous doucher ensemble, ça aurait été plus vite ! s'impatienta Hermione.

— C'est ce que nous avons fait, c'est bien pour ça que ça a pris plus de temps ! se moqua Harry.

Mione le regarda sidérée, avant de rougir et de détourner la tête vers Sylas qui cachait difficilement son amusement. Sirius fut nettement moins discret et éclata de rire.

— Ça, c'est tout James ! s'exclama-t-il.

Harry se tourna vers Pierre-François interrogatif.

— Non, tu n'es pas comme ton père, fit ce dernier tendrement. Avoir le même sens de l'humour ne veut pas dire que tu as aussi son cynisme et son inconscience.

— Heureusement que tu dis qu'il était ton ami, ricana Sirius.

— James était mon ami, insista-t-il. C'était un grand sorcier, un ami merveilleux, fidèle mais il était aussi insouciant, égocentrique. Il a fait des erreurs de jugement, mon amour, dont tu as subi les conséquences, continua-t-il doucement en se tournant vers son jeune compagnon. Tu as les yeux de ta mère, c'est vrai, mais tu as aussi sa passion, son dévouement, ce don merveilleux d'amour qu'elle avait. Elle était extraordinaire, comme toi !

L'assemblée resta muette devant cet aveu, cette déclaration d'amour, qui laissa aussi sans voix celui qui la recevait et qui ne quittait pas les yeux clairs rivés aux siens. Harry posa sa main dans la nuque de son voisin, l'attirant vers lui il appuya son front contre le sien, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Pierre-François du revers du pouce effaça d'un geste rapide et discret la larme qui coulait sur la joue de son amour, geste qui pourtant ne passa pas inaperçu. Pendant un moment, les convives se consacrèrent aux mets apportés, la discussion ne reprit que peu à peu. Doucement. Pour ne pas briser cet instant magique.

Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse, profitant des heures les plus douces de cet après-midi de septembre. Harry faisait une partie d'échecs contre Draco sous le regard attentif de ses compagnons, Erwin et Jimmy étaient bien près de s'endormir, Lavande discutait à voix basse avec Seamus, Ginny et Hermione papotaient et riaient, Gaby boudait pendant que Sylas expliquait les échecs à Frédéric. Liam était parti assurer son service. Lucius et Narcissa avaient préféré faire une sieste dans leur chambre. Sirius avait une fois de plus disparu. Tous profitaient de cette parenthèse qui leur était accordée. Harry perdit avec une grimace et rencontra un regard triste et rancunier. Il soupira avant d'aller se planter devant Gaby.

— Viens avec moi ! lui fit-il d'un ton impératif.

— …

Il tira le jeune homme qui était plus petit et frêle, posa sa main sur son épaule et l'entraîna dans le parc, non vers les étangs, promenade réservée à ses amours, à sa petite princesse, mais vers la roseraie. Quand ils revinrent le jeune coiffeur avait un air buté et ronchon pourtant il alla s'asseoir tout contre Frédéric et posa sa main sur la sienne. Ils virent l'air surpris et heureux de son compagnon, qui la serra et lui sourit. Harry soupira avant de maugréer.

— Quelle tête de mule, celui-là !

— Comment y-es-tu arrivé ? s'amusa Jim.

— Je lui ai dit que Frédéric avait un superbe regard, des traits fins et agréables, un corps que lui envieraient bien des hommes, qu'il plaisait et qu'il allait perdre tout ça parce qu'il jouait l'enfant capricieux.

— Tout ça ?

— Mais c'est vrai ! Et que si il ne montrait pas qu'il avait muri lui aussi, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était prêt à être autre chose dans leur couple que l'amant pourri gâté, Frédéric, une fois sa patience usée, irait voir ailleurs parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment heureux.

— Ça a du lui faire plaisir ! railla Pierre-François.

— Je sais, mon loup, mais parfois certains ont besoin d'être un peu bousculés.

— Tu n'as pas si mal réussi que ça, fit Jim en indiquant du menton le couple qui discutait à voix basse.

— J'espère, conclut Harry en souriant.

— Tu m'expliques ce que tu as appris hier soir sur la mort de Philippe ?

— Rien de bien agréable. L'enquête s'est orientée dans une direction tout à fait imprévue. Il s'avère que le frère de Philippe, le père de Maxence, connait ce cher O'Reilly. Quand ce dernier travaillait au ministère sous les ordres d'Ombrage, il l'a reçu à plusieurs reprises au sujet des recherches entreprises dans le but de retrouver son frère, car il ne faut pas oublier que les mangemorts sont toujours recherchés pour être jugés.

— On ne peut pas dire que le ministère y mette beaucoup de volonté, se moqua Pierre-François.

— Ça dépend lesquels. Des mangemorts qui, comme Philippe Balbi, n'ont pas suivi Voldemort lors de son retour non, nous n'y attachons pas d'importance, fit une voix calme derrière eux. Ils sont juste répertoriés en tant que tels et tenus à l'œil, mais des mangemorts comme Liebling, si. Depuis que je suis ministre, plusieurs aurors ne font que ça. Nous le retrouverons et il sera jugé. Quant à toi, tu vas rester entre ces deux jeunes gens qui t'adorent et tu ne vas pas essayer de faire justice toi-même.

— ...

— Le dossier Elanus est tout au fond dans la salle des archives et très mal classé, quasi introuvable, il ne faudrait pas qu'il revienne au grand jour. J'aurais difficile de te couvrir pour une autre mort mystérieuse. Ta puissance magique est maintenant trop connue.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en mêler Lucius.

Le ministre fit un signe d'assentiment avant de continuer.

— Tu feras bien. Comme le disait Harry, O'Reilly a reçu George Balbi à plusieurs reprises et l'a consigné à chaque fois, jusqu'en septembre 1997. Après une enquête dans le service concerné, il s'avère que le frère de Philippe est revenu à plusieurs reprises après cette date mais que ces entretiens ont eu lieu sans témoin.

D'un autre côté, nous avons été enquêter dans la campagne du Cumbrie, à Eamont Bridge où vivent les frères Balbi dans le manoir familial. C'est une région tellement étendue et peu peuplée que le petit village sorcier est plus que tranquille et on n'y aime pas les étrangers. Nos aurors ont eu très difficile d'avoir des renseignements pourtant ils y ont mis le temps et les manières qu'il fallait, fit Lucius avec un petit sourire inquiétant.

Après la chute de Voldemort, le manoir a abrité deux habitants inhabituels, un jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir vingt ans, qui a été identifié comme étant Fédor Amintus, mangemort ayant participé à deux ou trois opérations pour le mage noir, et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, très mince, cheveux noirs, yeux vairons et une raideur dans une jambe due à une blessure reçue à la bataille de Poudlard, il a été identifié comme étant Ernest Liebling, fit Lucius en fixant Pierre-François qui ne broncha pas. Ils en sont partis il y a deux mois avec George Balbi. Le plus jeune des frères, Daniel a pris en main le domaine familial.

L'investigation suivante a été faite à Lyon dans le milieu sorcier par les aurors français. Nous y retrouvons la trace des trois hommes, accompagnés d'un quatrième dont le signalement assez vague pourrait convenir aussi bien à O'Reilly qu'à la moitié des sorciers français.

— Tu veux dire que c'est son frère qui a assassiné Philippe ? demanda Jim.

— Je ne peux pas aller jusque là. O'Reilly faisait chanter le père de Sylvain, vous n'avez laissé à celui-ci d'autre choix que de changer de camp et de le trahir, Philippe est mort à Lyon. Au même moment, son frère y était en compagnie de deux mangemorts recherchés et d'un homme qui pourrait être O'Reilly. Sans preuve, on ne peut pas aller plus loin. Nous ne savons pas si c'est à la demande de son frère qu'il s'est rendu là-bas.

— Draco m'a dit que tu connaissais bien George Balbi.

— Les trois frères même, mais nous étions adolescents. Je n'ai fait qu'entrevoir Philippe à Paris et je ne l'ai pas reconnu. George était en effet celui auquel j'étais le plus lié.

— Tu le crois capable d'assassiner son frère ? demanda Harry.

— Pas lui-même, non, mais l'ordonner à d'autres, oui ça pourrait faire partie du personnage.

— Charmant individu ! maugréa Jim.

— Il n'est jamais devenu mangemort, non parce qu'il était opposé au seigneur des ténèbres mais parce qu'il se sentait incapable de participer aux opérations sans prendre ses jambes à son cou.

— C'est un lâche ! fit Harry méprisant.

— Mais un lâche intelligent ! rétorqua Lucius.

— Nous savons en tout cas que O'Reilly ne reste pas les bras croisés, il recrute, constata Jim.

oOo

— Viens, amour, fit doucement Harry à l'aîné.

L'Elu saisit la taille de ses compagnons d'un geste ferme, ils descendirent tous les trois, accompagnés de Teddy et de Lily, vers l'étang des koïs. Pierre-François n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis que Lucius avait parlé d'Ernest Liebling. Tapi tout au long de leur promenade, le fantôme d'un petit garçon aux yeux bleus les guettait. Ils s'assirent côte à côte dans le gazon tiède. Pierre-François posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et lia sa main à celle de Jim qui de l'autre coté l'enlaçait. Nul besoin de mots. Ils savaient.

Ce furent les cris, les rires des enfants qui allégèrent l'atmosphère pesante, brisèrent le silence pénible. Pierre-François se pencha vers l'escargot que lui montrait sa fille, se retenant de l'entourer de ses bras et de l'y garder prisonnière de sa propre peur. Après quelques mots sur les gastéropodes, il la laissa, à regret, rejoindre Teddy. La main de Harry liée à la sienne, les lèvres de Jim sur sa tempe le rappelaient au présent, mais il ne pouvait échapper au regard vairon de cet homme qui contemplait, de sous son masque, le courage de son fier petit bonhomme et au rire sardonique qui avait salué sa chute lorsqu'il était tombé sous l'avada kedavra de Bellatrix Lestrange. Le dernier des assassins. Par Salazar ! Qu'il le haïssait, l'exécrait, l'abominait ! Il donnerait tout pour le voir, là, étendu à ses pieds. Tout ? Non !

Il rendit à Jim son baiser, caressa doucement du pouce la main liée à la sienne et contempla sa fille qui poursuivait Teddy.

— Nous aurions du emmener les garçons, nous les voyons trop peu depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard, fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

— Ils sont en sûreté, p'ti loup.

— Si je n'en étais pas persuadé, nous serions là-bas.

.

oOo

.

Pierre-François n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se repassait en boucle leur conversation avec Lucius. Rien ne ramènerait son petit ange. Il ne bougerait pas, il ne voulait pas les perdre, encore moins les mettre en danger et il le savait, ils ne le laisseraient pas y aller seul.

— Il faut que tu dormes, p'ti loup, fit Jim à moitié endormi.

— Si tu crois que c'est facile, soupira-t-il.

— Lucius t'a promis qu'il l'aurait.

— Je sais. Rendors-toi, ma tendresse, je vais y arriver, fit-il doucement en caressant le visage posé sur la poitrine de Harry.

Sa respiration lente et régulière l'informa qu'il dormait à nouveau. Il poussa un soupir qu'une bouche tendre aspira doucement. Les bras de son plus jeune agneau qui s'était tourné vers lui, l'enlacèrent, ses jambes se fermèrent sur ses hanche l'entourant, le rassurant.

— Dors mon ange, dors, lui chuchota-t-il en posant des baisers légers sur ses paupières, dors, je suis là, je t'aime.

.

oOo

.

Pierre-François se dépêchait d'atteindre la garderie pour reprendre Lily et Teddy. Mione et ses deux hommes allaient dîner en dehors, et lui avait décidé de cuisiner pour les siens. Ils rentreraient de l'université à un peu plus de vingt heures. Un petit repas romantique aux chandelles, des mets raffinés, un bon crû, ils l'avaient bien mérité, ses agneaux, après cette semaine passée à le cajoler, à le rassurer essayant de lui faire oublier les révélations de Lucius. Pourtant la semaine avait été riche en évènements.

.

oOo

.

Lundi, il avait été déjeuner avec eux au restaurant universitaire. Ils avaient été heureux de sa présence pourtant il avait vu dans leur regard tendre qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes, il avait besoin de leur proximité. A leur retour, ils s'étaient plongés avec leurs amis dans les affaires du monde sorcier.

Ils avaient discuté du résultat de leur visite au diamantaire anversois. Si il n'était pas féru comme le joaillier d'histoire des bijoux de la couronne de France, ses observations, ses analyses ne laissaient place à aucun doute. Les deux gros diamants correspondaient à la description faite du Bleu de France et du Miroir du Portugal, au carat près. Il avait estimé les autres pierres que lui soumettaient ses visiteurs sans sourciller, annonçant un chiffre faramineux qui les avaient tétanisés et qui stupéfia leurs amis lorsqu'ils le lui répétèrent. Enfin, il lui avait jeté un sortilège d'oubli, avant de négocier l'achat de quelques pierres de moindre valeur. Il n'aurait plus que le souvenir de cette dernière transaction et ses employés qui consigneraient l'opération dans les comptes, ne trouveraient pas anormale leur visite.

Sylas avait fixé sans rien dire les zéros qui suivaient les deux premiers chiffres. Avec la vente de quelques pierres, ils avaient de quoi bien vivre et entretenir les deux demeures familiales ainsi que Astor's Lodge pendant au moins un an.

.

oOo

.

Mardi après un repas pris avec les garçons et après avoir couché Lily, Harry et Jim s'étaient acharné sur les notes des cours de la journée. Pierre-François, lui, s'était chargé des affaires sorcières qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de terminer. Parmi les missives reçues, il avait trouvé le rapport sur la mort du grand-père de Sylas, le comte de Saint-Maur. Ses compagnons étaient venus le rejoindre pour l'examiner.

Il était mort à Sainte-Mangouste dans le département de pathologie des sortilèges. Les professeurs les plus réputés s'étaient succédés à son chevet sans arriver à trouver un remède à un sort inconnu des sorciers anglais. La conclusion qu'il était décédé des suites d'un sort mystérieux qui lui avait été jeté à la Nouvelle-Orléans plusieurs années auparavant était inscrite en toutes lettres. Le rapport précisait que le sort avait miné peu à peu les organes comme le ferait un cancer généralisé qui se propagerait au ralenti. Il était mort entre les bras d'un sorcier louisiannais que, selon ses instructions, le service de l'hôpital avait prévenu avant sa fin. Il était resté deux jours à son chevet puis avait disparu de suite après le décès.

Pierre-François avait alors revu en pensées ses séjours passés à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il y a presque trois ans, il recherchait des objets pour un excentrique qui lui avait demandé une décoration lui rappellant les bayous de son enfance, il avait rencontré là-bas un sorcier d'origine créole dont les ancêtres, gros planteurs de cotons en Haïti, étaient venus habiter en Louisiane après la révolution de Toussaint Louverture en 1802. Ils y avaient établi une grande plantation employant des esclaves jusqu'en 1850 alors que la traite de ceux-ci, ou du bois d'ébène comme on l'appelait, avait été interdite en 1808, ensuite ils s'étaient reconvertis dans l'import-export avant la session en 1861.

Lors d'une réception chez un ami de son client qui lui avait ouvert toutes les portes qu'il pouvait, il avait de suite remarqué l'aura magique du sorcier. Ils s'étaient reconnus, sorciers parmi cette assemblée de moldus, ils avaient sympathisé. Ils s'étaient revus en ville, puis chez lui. Il avait passé quinze jours dans sa famille et dans la communauté sorcière très étendue de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il y avait découvert une magie noire teintée de vaudou, terrible et effroyablement efficace.

Il y était retourné à deux reprises pour des séjours de presque trois mois. Etienne Dalcourt lui avait enseigné, comme à ses enfants, Marguerite et Jean-Baptiste, ce qu'il savait. Il avait fréquenté les salons de la riche société des sorciers cajuns, il y avait été reçu comme le Sang-pur qu'il était, lui si avide à ce moment-là de la reconnaissance de ses pairs à laquelle il n'avait plus droit dans sa vie parisienne. Mais il y avait l'envers du décor... Il y avait vu créer des inferi et avait appris à les maitriser, à les utiliser mais il avait en horreur ces morts-vivants avides de chair humaine. Il avait perçu des choses horribles comme cette manipulation des corps grâce à l'utilisation de leur représentation. Il avait observé les effets des invocations faites à distance, certains sorts terribles dans leurs résultats, dans leur lenteur d'exécution.

Dans la ville-basse, parmi les descendants des esclaves, il avait découvert un culte vaudou dénaturé où les sacrifices humains avaient encore cours, où la vie n'avait aucune valeur. Il avait fini par se sentir mal dans cette atmosphère malsaine, obsédante, où chaque communauté se méfiait de l'autre, surveillait les uns puis les autres et avait fui. Il n'y était plus retourné depuis plus d'un an. Si quelqu'un savait ce qui était arrivé au comte de Saint-Maur, c'était bien Etienne. Depuis ce soir là, il hésitait à emmener ses agneaux, même pour deux jours, dans cette atmosphère frelatée et dangereuse pour son Elu du monde britannique.

.

oOo

.

Le mercredi, dès qu'ils avaient eu fini d'enseigner à Poudlard, ils avaient pris le réseau de la poudre cheminette et été au Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient encore une fois poussé la porte de chez Ancast & Ollivander. Ce dernier n'était pas là et rendez-vous avait été pris pour la semaine suivante. Plus que probablement il ne pourrait pas leur dire pour qui Gregorovitch avait fait la baguette découverte dans le secrétaire mais il fallait essayer.

Ils étaient ensuite allés dîner dans un restaurant de ce Londres moldu qu'ils connaissaient mal puis flâné un peu dans Hyde Park, le long d'Oxford Street avant de décider de rentrer à Weymouth, tellement contents de se retrouver chez eux qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas sortir la semaine suivante. Dans le canapé devant la télévision, ils avaient regardé un film policier. Il avait trouvé le scénario excellent. Son amour blotti contre lui, Jim couché sur leurs genoux, la tête posée sur les siens y étaient peut-être bien pour quelque chose. Allez savoir !

.

oOo

.

Le jeudi s'annonçait calme, il ne le fut pas et, très certainement, le fait que ses compagnons veillaient à lui faire oublier que Liebling avait été localisé, lui avait épargné les bouderies de son amour. Il reçut en effet la confirmation de la participation de l'école de Beaux-Bâtons au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

C'est vrai que ça promettait bien du travail et une organisation importante à mettre en place à un moment où ils avaient de plus graves soucis, mais Harry n'avait rien dit. Au contraire, il avait doucement caressé le bracelet-lien sur son poignet en lui soufflant qu'ils seraient là pour l'aider. Tout au cours de cette semaine, il avait découvert une facette supplémentaire de son jeune compagnon, attentif à ses moindres besoins et humeurs, prévenant ses désirs, tellement touchant dans ses efforts pour être à son écoute. Jim l'était tout autant mais ce comportement chez lui était habituel, il était la tendresse même. Il pensait ne pas avoir découvert toutes les facettes du jeune moldu, il sentait souvent qu'il se maitrisait. Ses yeux devenaient presque noirs sous l'effet de la rage, de la jalousie, de la colère, ses mains pouvaient se faire dures, exigeantes, possessives mais il n'y avait ni scène, ni cris. Jusqu'au jour où ...

Il se surprit à rire. La boucle était bouclée. Pendant qu'il se hâtait cette fois vers son appartement, Teddy sur les bras et Lily qui trottait à côtés, ses pensées étaient revenues à l'amour de ses agneaux.

.

oOo

.

Quand ils atterrirent dans la cheminée, fatigués, la première envie qui leur vint fut d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Dans le couloir, une odeur délicieuse les accueillit, échangeant un coup d'œil complice, ils se hâtèrent vers leur chambre.

— Papa ! Il sont rentrés !

— Je sais chérie, j'ai entendu. J'ai juste le temps de terminer pendant qu'ils se changent. Teddy ! Par Salazar, lâche ce fromage. Tu vas manger, on ne mord pas n'importe quoi. Je vais te mettre dans ta chaise ! gronda-t-il.

Il contempla avec agacement les traces des petites dents dans son fromage français, avant d'en couper le morceau abîmé et de le remettre sur le plateau. Il se précipita pour arrêter la cuisson de son gratin, vérifia la présentation de sa table avant d'allumer les bougies. Quand il sentit de petites mains agripper son jean, il soupira en baissant les yeux sur la bouille levée vers lui.

— Teddy !

— Bonsoir, amour ! intervint Harry en posant ses lèvres dans sa nuque, attends je vais le prendre, ce petit monstre. Viens voir parrain, mon grand !

— Tu as besoin d'aide ?

— Non ma tendresse, sers nous plutôt un apéritif.

.

oOo

.

Le week-end à Poudlard fut loin de se révéler aussi ennuyeux qu'ils l'avaient pensé. Le trio était parti à Toulouse, Jimmy et Erwin les sachant en sécurité avaient décidé de s'accorder un week-end en amoureux. Vendredi après leur petit dîner, une fois les enfants couchés, ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter du tournoi des trois sorciers, imaginant les épreuves possibles. Très vite, les suggestions étaient devenues fantaisistes et farfelues. Harry et Jim avait regardé avec plaisir leur loup rire aux éclats et avaient volontairement rivalisé d'inventions saugrenues.

Le lendemain matin et midi, ils assistèrent aux repas dans la grande salle ensuite les garçons participèrent à leur entraînement dans la salle sur demande. Depuis longtemps ils n'avaient plus volé, aussi répartissant tout leur petit monde en deux équipes, ils décidèrent de faire une chasse au vif d'or sur le terrain de quidditch. Maxence choisit Andrew avec lequel il s'était vite lié, étant tous les deux des nouveaux parmi une chambrée déjà unie depuis quatre ans, ils se joignirent à Cloud et Justin pour former la première équipe, tandis que, Pierre-François et Harry avec Jim derrière lui constituaient la seconde avec Sylvain et Aymeric. Typhaine, qui était venue supporter Maxence, et Alicia, la sœur de Justin, jouaient avec Lily sur les gradins en les attendant.

Après la victoire d'Andrew véritablement doué comme attrapeur et le repas du soir, ils avaient flâné dans le parc avant de rentrer à leur appartement et de commencer la lecture du premier carnet noir découvrant sans grande surprise que leur rédactrice n'était autre que Camelia de Saint-Maur.

Elle y racontait une jeunesse insouciante consacrée aux mondanités entre bals et tables de pharaon. Elle côtoyait avec Narcissa, sa sœur jumelle, la cour du roi Louis XVI mais sans jamais approcher la reine Marie-Antoinette. Leur parenté avec la comtesse Anne de Noailles, née Anne-Louise d'Arpajon, qui fut chargée, à l'arrivée de celle qui n'était encore que la dauphine, de lui enseigner l'étiquette de la Cour, les desservait. N'avait-elle pas écrit dans une lettre à sa mère : "la tribu des Noailles est déjà bien trop puissante ici" (1) ? Narcissa la blonde, Camélia la brune, se moquaient de ces réticences. Elles aimaient s'amuser et la politique, les intrigues de la cour, les intéressaient peu. Le récit de la jeune fille de dix-huit ans ne faisait à aucun moment allusion au peuple affamé, à la révolte qui commençait à gronder.

Après avoir lu le premier carnet qui couvrait l'année 1787, ils échangèrent une grimace. C'étaient de longue heures perdues à lire, en ce français précieux de l'époque, des confidences d'une jeune-fille superficielle, parfois amoureuse, parfois mesquine, qui utilisait discrètement sa magie dans le but de ridiculiser l'une ou l'autre, de séduire l'un ou l'autre. Elle n'allait jamais plus loin. La cour de France se souvenait trop de la sorcière la Voisin, de Madame de Brinvilliers et du marquis de Sainte-Croix. Lors du procès qui avait suivi on avait entendu prononcer bien des noms de la grande noblesse impliqués dans cette célèbre affaire des poisons, dans les messes noires incluant des sacrifices humains, éclaboussant le trône en la personne de Madame de Montespan, pendant longtemps la maîtresse du roi Louis XIV. La Chambre ardente, le tribunal constitué par celui-ci, prononça contre des comparses secondaires trente-six condamnations à mort, plusieurs aux galères et fut dissoute en 1682 sur son ordre. Si la marquise de Montespan ne fut jamais inquiétée, bien des nobles furent priés de quitter la cour et de regagner leur domaine. La noblesse, depuis, savait qu'elle n'était pas intouchable, manifestement, elle n'avait pas compris encore à quel point. Bref, ils n'avaient rien lu d'intéressant.

Le dimanche fut rythmé tout pareillement par les repas pris dans la salle commune, l'entraînement, les affaires sorcières, le temps passé avec les enfants. Toutefois, Pierre-François avait décidé, après bien des hésitations, de leur parler de cette possibilité d'aller en Louisiane. De suite, ils sentirent ses réserves.

— P'ti loup ? Pourquoi tu nous parles de ce voyage si tu as autant d'appréhensions?

— C'est un monde que j'ai fui tant il est terrible.

— Toi ? Fuir ? Demanda Harry stupéfait. Explique !

— En majorité, ils pratiquent une magie noire mélangée à celle du continent africain et qui leur vient des esclaves, une magie qui nous est inconnue. Est-il nécessaire de savoir ce qui est arrivé au comte de Saint-Maur ? Ça ne changera rien.

— Il nous faut éclaircir toute cette affaire, n'oublie pas la chanson du Choixpeau, amour.

— _La prophétie guidera les guerriers_

_Vers les joyaux et l'inespérée liberté, _récita Jim.

— En quoi leur sorcellerie est-elle différente ?

— Ils ont des pratiques que nous ne connaissons pas ici. J'ai passé presque six mois là-bas en trois séjours, approfondissant à chaque fois mes connaissances dans un désir de vengeance.

— Tu t'en es servi pour les mangemorts responsables de la mort de ton fils, fit doucement le plus jeune de ses compagnons en l'attirant contre lui.

— Non ! Le but était bien celui-là mais je n'ai pas pu. Personne ne mérite de se voir mourir pendant des années ou d'être transformé en inferi. Sais-tu ce que c'est, amour ?

Fermant les yeux, Harry revit son expédition dans la caverne aux inferi en compagnie de son mentor, le sang comme clef de la grotte, le lac ensuite avec la barque, la coupe et son liquide terrible, Albus terrassé par la boisson, le faux médaillon enfin découvert et les inferi. Une expression de dégoût mêlée d'horreur envahit son visage que regardaient avec étonnement ses deux compagnons.

— Je les connais, je les ai, de façon involontaire, côtoyés. Si Albus n'avait pas été là, je n'y serais plus. J'ai très peu apprécié la rencontre. Voldemort, lui, semblait les aimer beaucoup, soupira Harry.

— Si vous m'expliquiez ? demanda Jim.

— Les Inferi sont des cadavres ramenés à la vie et contrôlés par le Mage Noir qui les a créés, fit Harry brièvement.

— Des zombies ?

— En apparence oui, sauf que les zombies ne sont pas de vrais morts contrairement aux inferi, expliqua Pierre-François.

— Pas de vrais morts ? interrogea le jeune moldu perplexe.

— Certains sorciers vaudous font usage d'un poison à la composition très mystérieuse possédant la faculté de plonger leurs victimes dans un état de catalepsie totale, leur donnant les apparences de la mort. Ensuite, ils administrent à leurs futurs "esclaves" des substances qui les gardent en état de léthargie et sous leur contrôle total. Les mages créoles ont tout simplement modifié le principe et l'appliquent à des cadavres ramenés à la vie.

— C'est ça qui t'a fait fuir ? s'étonna le plus jeune.

— Non, mon amour, fit -il doucement, même si j'ai ces amateurs de chair humaine en horreur. C'est la rivalité sourde qui existe entre les sorciers d'un culte vaudou dénaturé et les créoles. Dès que tu es identifié comme ayant une puissance magique considérable, tu as tout à craindre de leur féroce jalousie. Les créoles sont nés dans cette atmosphère, ils sont habitués à regarder sous leur lit avant de dormir, à clouer des amulettes sur leur porte, à éviter les endroits dangereux, les mauvaises personnes, à conjurer des sorts de protection sans cesse renouvelés. Certains arrivent à vivre apparemment en bonne entente mais la menace est toujours là qui rôde. Pour garder cet accord tacite, ils en arrivent à des pratiques que je ne cautionne pas. Etienne, mon ami, nous a emmenés, ses enfants et moi, à une cérémonie vaudou, où un enfant était sacrifié aux dieux. Ce jour là j'ai quitté la Louisiane.

— En bonne entente avec ton ami ? questionna Jim.

— Oui, je lui ai dit que j'étais rappelé pour affaires à Paris.

— Quelles sont tes relations avec les membres de la famille ?

— Etienne est marié à une jolie sorcière cajun dont il est très amoureux, ils ont deux enfants de votre âge, ma tendresse, c'est ça que tu voulais savoir ? répondit-il avec un petit rire moqueur.

— Après André et Kevin …, maugréa-t-il.

Pierre-François eut juste un sourire. C'était la première fois que Jim lui montrait ouvertement sa jalousie ou tout au moins sa possessivité. Il caressa sa joue du revers du pouce avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

— Je suis entouré de possessifs, se moqua-t-il.

— Parce que tu ne l'es pas toi ? fit en riant Harry.

— Tu ne sais pas encore à quel point, confirma-t-il avec une moue complice.

.

oOo

.

La monotonie des journées de la semaine reprit, cours à Poudlard, cours à l'université, mise à jour des notes, préparations des leçons. Les nuits les trouvaient toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre.

Pierre-François avait écrit au directeur de Durmstrang et répondu à la directrice de Beaux-Bâtons, se laissant jusqu'au début du mois de décembre pour préparer les épreuves de la coupe des trois sorciers et l'hébergement des élèves des deux écoles.

Le mardi soir, ils discutèrent une nouvelle fois de leur séjour en Louisiane, avec leurs amis cette fois, le premier intéressé étant Sylas. Pourtant Pierre-François refusa tout net de les emmener, ainsi qu'Erwin et Jimmy. Pour la première fois, il s'opposa à Draco qui ne voulait pas abandonner Harry.

— Je ne peux pas demander à Etienne d'héberger la moitié de Poudlard. Nous serons chez lui, nous craindrons beaucoup moins en sa compagnie. Tu ne connais rien à cette magie noire, tu seras en danger et tu y mettras Harry aussi parce qu'il devra veiller sur toi. Tu ne pourras rien faire Draco.

— Dis plutôt que tu considères que maintenant il n'a plus besoin de nous, que toi seul peut le protéger. Ton amour ne le rend pas invulnérable.

— Je ne pense absolument pas ça ! Vous êtes de futurs pères, votre rôle n'est pas de prendre des risques superflus et là c'est le cas. Pour la bataille de Stonehenge, j'ai été le premier à demander votre présence à tous les trois.

— Protéger mon meilleur ami n'est pas inutile et ne le sera jamais. Pour qui me prends-tu donc, Pierre-François ? ragea l'ancien serpentard.

— Et si vous me laissiez parler tous les deux ? intervint Harry avant que la discussion ne s'envenime encore.

— Toi, tu es toujours prêt à prendre les pires risques, lui jeta son ami.

— Calme-toi, Dray, fit doucement Harry en le saisissant par la nuque. Nous y allons seulement pour quarante-huit heures. Je te laisse le tracker, tu sauras toujours où nous sommes. Nous devons être discrets. En tant que compagnons de Pierre-François nous passerons plus facilement inaperçus que si nous sommes cinq ou sept.

— Ce n'est pas comme si tu me laissais le choix, hein ? répondit Draco en appuyant son front contre le sien.

— Non ! je ne te le laisse pas !

— Alors, tout est dit !

Draco s'arracha à son étreinte et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

— Il va se calmer. Il sait que tu as raison, mais il est inquiet.

— Je sais Mione, je sais.

— Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, fit-elle à Pierre-François.

Il la regarda sans lui répondre avant de se tourner vers Harry.

— Tu me donnes tort ? lui demanda-t-il abruptement.

— Non !

— La raison n'est pas tout, fit Sylas, surtout quand c'est quelque chose qui me tient à cœur. C'est difficile pour moi de rester ici en sachant les risques que vous allez courir.

— Tu vas pourtant me promettre que vous ne bougerez pas de Toulouse, lui demanda Harry calmement.

— Je te le promets, soupira-t-il.

La discussion se renouvela le lendemain matin à l'université quand Draco en informa Jimmy et Erwin, mais les manières des uns ne sont pas celle des autres et aucun des deux ne broncha, respectant apparemment la décision de leur ami. Jim eut la surprise de voir le petit page les attendre seul à la sortie de leur dernier cours de la matinée et, après un regard d'excuse vers lui, prendre son fiancé par l'épaule et s'éloigner avec lui pour un aparté qui dura un certain temps. Les yeux noirs et le regard furibond qui accueillirent Harry à son arrivée au restaurant universitaire le firent sourire intérieurement. Le soir précédent, après le départ de Mione et Sylas, il avait déjà essuyé une crise de jalousie de Pierre-François. Ce dernier n'avait pas apprécié la tendresse qu'il avait sentie dans l'attitude de Harry envers son meilleur ami. Manifestement c'était le tour de Jim. Il s'assit à ses côtés en nouant sa main à la sienne.

— Ne me fais pas ses yeux là, ça me donne des idées incompatibles avec le lieu ! lui fit-il en souriant tendrement.

— Tu te moques de moi là ?

— Non, mon cœur, réellement, j'adore ta jalousie.

Jim lui lança un coup d'œil furtif, cherchant la raillerie sur son visage, dans son regard. Ce qu'il y trouva le fit soupirer d'aise et il serra sa main.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

— Me dire des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas aborder devant Jimmy.

— ...

— Apparemment, ce voyage, à moins que ça n'en soit un autre car la destination n'est pas précisée, est prévu dans la nouvelle prophétie et rien ne doit en découler de fâcheux même si il va nous faire côtoyer un ennemi.

— Je ne suis pas sûr en effet que Jimmy apprécierait son indiscrétion.

.

oOo

.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi souvent dans la boutique du baguettier, celui-ci les attendait derrière son comptoir, examinant les dernières réalisations de son successeur.

— Monsieur Potter ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Monsieur Vassier, Monsieur Spencer.

— Bonsoir Monsieur Ollivander. J'ai besoin de vous.

— Je suis à votre disposition, pour autant que je puisse le faire.

— J'ai besoin de savoir à qui appartenait une baguette. Je sais que ce n'est pas une de vos réalisations, c'est une œuvre de Gregorovitch. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas lui demander son avis.

— Je ne vous garantis rien mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

Harry posa sur le comptoir la simple baguette de combattant. Le vieil homme l'examina avant de les fixer tour à tour.

— Qu'en savez-vous ?

— Trente deux centimètres, bois de cormier très dur, nerf de magyar à pointes, une apparence simple et commune pour une arme incisive et précise.

— Parfaite analyse, Monsieur Vassier. Et son propriétaire était sans conteste un fameux combattant. Il a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, mais de grandes choses.

— C'est exactement ce que vous m'avez dit en parlant de Voldemort la première fois que j'ai poussé cette porte, se rappela Harry.

— Je m'en rappelle, Monsieur Potter, je m'en rappelle. Celui-ci a posé des actes aussi effroyables mais il avait un charisme que n'a jamais eu celui que ses partisans nommaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Gellert Grindewald avait la beauté du diable et le regard d'un ange.

— C'est la baguette de Grindelwald ! s'exclama Harry.

— Celle de sa jeunesse oui. Ensuite il l'a utilisée comme seconde avec la Baguette de Sureau comme vous avec la jumelle de Voldemort et celle de Salazar Serpentard.

— Quand a-t-elle disparu ?

— Je l'ignore, il n'en a pas usé contre Albus Dumbledore mais il y a peut-être à cela une raison toute simple que ce dernier pourrait vous donner. Son portrait est bien dans votre bureau, Monsieur Vassier ?

— En effet !

— Il vous suffit donc de lui poser la question.

— Je finis par détester entrer dans cette boutique ! pesta Harry alors qu'ils déambulaient sur le Chemin de Traverse.

— Je me demande comment cette baguette a atterrit dans le secrétaire de l'hôtel Saint-Maur, fit Jim.

— Ce petit meuble semble être une source inépuisable de surprises, soupira Pierre-François. Il est temps de rentrer à Weymouth, mes amours. Faire attendre un repas de Didier est impardonnable, se moqua-t-il.

.

oOo

.

Le cuisinier ravi d'avoir enfin ses patrons à la maison avait mis les petits plats dans les grands et leur avait concocté une suite de mets délicieux pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry qui se régalait sous l'œil indulgent et légèrement railleur de ses compagnons. Il fit une moue offensée quand il rencontra le regard de Jim posé sur lui et vit son sourire amusé alors qu'il terminait sa seconde coupe de mousse au chocolat

— Tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon, s'impatienta-t-il avec un geste agacé de la tête.

— Si, mais je ne suis pas gourmand ! rétorqua son fiancé. On dirait un matou qui se pourlèche après un bol de crème.

— ...

— Entre nous, ça tombe bien, j'adore les chats, le taquina-t-il avec un petit rire.

— Pfff ! fit Harry en affichant un air mécontent que démentait la lueur moqueuse de ses yeux. La mousse au chocolat de Didier, avec ce petit goût d'orange amère en arrière plan qui accentue celui du chocolat noir, est une merveille, finit-il en contemplant sa coupe vide d'un air nostalgique.

— Ne me dis-pas que tu en veux une troisième ?

— Non ! soupira-t-il avec une expression de regret, ce serait abuser.

Ses amours éclatèrent de rire. Pierre-François se leva en leur tendant la main.

— Allons prendre le café au salon, fit-il. Tu as le goût du chocolat, murmura-t-il à Harry la bouche encore contre la sienne.

Celui-ci sourit sans faire d'autre réponse que sa main dans sa nuque pour un second baiser et son corps pressé contre le sien. Pierre-François pensa qu'ils ne verraient pas grand chose du film qu'ils avaient choisi de regarder ce soir là.

.

oOo

.

Le jeudi, il reçut une missive de la Louisiane. Son ami se déclarait ravi de sa visite et de celle de ses amis. Le libellé lui fit froncer les sourcils. Si par prudence, il n'avait eu aucune aventure à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Etienne n'ignorait rien de son orientation sexuelle. Sa propre missive ne laissait pas beaucoup de doute quant aux liens qui l'unissaient à ceux qu'il avait nommés "mes deux compagnons". Il soupira. Il veillerait, dès leur arrivée, à mettre les choses au point. Ses agneaux ne devaient en aucun cas se sentir mal à l'aise.

Il prit contact avec Minerva et obtint d'elle d'annuler les deux heures de cours de Jim le samedi matin. Enfin, il se livra à un rapide calcul, ils arriveraient vers quatorze heures, le moment le plus chaud de la journée et en cette saison il faisait encore une trentaine de degrés en Louisiane.

Le soir, après avoir couché Lily, ils préparèrent leur sac selon les instructions de l'aîné, vêtements d'été pour un climat chaud et humide, mais aussi pantalons, chemises habillées et vestes légères pour les dîners.

— Tu veux nous faire ressembler à des gravures de mode, amour ? railla doucement Harry.

— Cela vous va très bien. Je me rappelle quand je vous ai vus arriver au vernissage de l'exposition d'André, vous étiez magnifiques !

— Quand tu en parles, on dirait Harry lorsqu'il regarde une mousse au chocolat, se moqua Jim.

— Vous étiez très appétissants, admit Pierre-François en riant. Et je ne me lasse pas de vous dévorer !

— On ne part que deux jours, leur rappela Jim en les regardant empiler les vêtements.

— La journée, la chaleur humide est éprouvante, on se change donc souvent après la courte sieste qui suit le déjeuner. Le soir, elle devient enfin agréable et avoisine les vingt degrés seulement. Chez Etienne, comme d'ailleurs chez la plupart des sorciers cajuns Sang-Pur, on dîne en tenue habillée.

— Tu te rends compte que tu y vas accompagné d'un moldu et d'un sang mêlé ? fit Jim.

— J'y vais avec mes compagnons et mes amis doivent les accepter comme moi-même. Ça c'est mon point de vue ! Etienne n'a jamais tenu des propos sur la soi-disant suprématie des Sang-Pur. De toute façon, si ça ne lui convenait pas, nous prendrions d'autres dispositions, fit Pierre-François en haussant les épaules. Vos sacs sont prêts, mes amours ?

— Oui ! Plus que la trousse de toilette à ajouter demain.

— Parfait.

— Parle-nous un peu de nos hôtes, p'ti loup.

— Etienne a la soixantaine, C'est un créole, ces ancêtres français étaient établis en Haïti. Lors de la révolution, ils se sont installés en Louisiane, ils sont devenus encore plus riches grâce à leurs plantations puis à leur société d'import-export. Il a épousé une autre Sang-Pur d'origine acadienne de quinze ans plus jeune que lui. Verdana est une femme jolie mais d'apparence effacée et indolente. Au cours de mes séjours, j'ai découvert que ce n'était qu'une illusion, cette femme a un caractère et une volonté extraordinaires. Ils ont eu deux enfants une fille, Marguerite, une vraie beauté qui a environ ton âge, ma tendresse, et un garçon, Jean-Baptiste, qui doit avoir dix-huit ans maintenant. Tous les deux ont fait leurs études sorcières à Salem. Je connais très peu le garçon qui était toujours à l'école. Je ne l'ai vu que quelques jours lors de mon dernier séjour pendant les vacances de printemps. Marguerite est une jeune fille plutôt superficielle, toujours en compagnie de deux ou trois de ses amies à parler bals, chiffons et prétendants. Lors de cette messe noire et de ce sacrifice auxquels nous avons assisté, ils n'ont aucun des deux bronché, je soupçonne même Marguerite d'y avoir pris un certain plaisir.

Ils habitent un domaine immense puisqu'il englobe les champs de canne à sucre qui n'ont pas été revendus. Les aïeux d'Etienne ont eu l'intelligence de se reconvertir avant la sécession en 1861 et la nouvelle constitution en 1864. Ils ont ainsi gardé la majeure partie de leur fortune. Leurs descendants ont fait prospérer encore l'affaire familiale. L'habitation ressemble à la demeure typique des plantations du début du XIXème siècle, mélange d'architecture classique, de colonnades romaines, de galeries extérieures entourant la maison comportant un frontispice. L'ancien quartier des esclaves a été rénové et sert de logement aux ouvriers agricoles qui entretiennent le domaine, cultivent et récoltent le blé, les légumes, font l'alcool et les produits nécessaires. La majorité des employés sont des descendants de leurs esclaves . Il y a cinq ou six familles qui vivent là dans des maisons qui si elles ne sont pas luxueuses sont correctes et ont le confort moderne, les enfants vont à l'école et Etienne leur offre de quoi faire des études. Ils sont bien entendu libre d'aller et venir et de s'en aller si ils le désirent. Peu le font, ils n'ont jamais rien connu d'autre.

— Ces gens sont des moldus ?

— En effet. Contrairement aux esclaves, ils ne sont jamais employés de maison. N'y travaillent que des sorciers, des elfes et chez certains, aux plus basse besognes, des inferi enchaînés, les esclaves de ces sorciers décadents, soupira Pierre-François avec une expression de dégoût las que nota Harry qui ne voulut pas prolonger l'épreuve.

— Je crois que là, nous avons assez de renseignements pour les deux jours que nous allons y passer, fit-il calmement. Demain, nos élèves nous attendent à neuf heures. Viens allons dormir, mon ange.

Il se tourna vers Jim avec qui il échangea un coup d'œil complice. Ce dernier le prit par la taille d'un geste possessif comme au début de leur relation, Harry s'alanguit contre lui avec un plaisir infini que nota son fiancé, passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il le poussa sur leur lit, entreprenant de l'embrasser, de le déshabiller. Leur loup eut un petit rire bas en les regardant. Ils mettaient un maximum de provocation dans leurs gestes, dans leurs caresses osées, dans leurs regards qui maintenant ne le voyaient plus. Au premier gémissement, il n'y tint plus et alla les retrouver.

.

oOo

.

Il se réveilla entre les bras de Jim, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il n'était que six heures du matin. Plus ce voyage vers la Nouvelle-Orléans se profilait, plus il l'appréhendait. D'une main, il chercha le corps de Harry derrière Jim et ne trouva que le vide. Bien réveillé cette fois, il se leva immédiatement, regarda dans la salle de bain, puis se dirigea au pas de course vers la cuisine. Plongé dans les plis du ministère dont ils ne s'étaient pas occupés, une tasse de café devant lui, il était là, étudiant un rapport.

— Eh ! Que se passe-t-il ? fit Harry en sursautant.

— ...

— Mon ange ! Où voulais-tu que je sois ? demanda-t-il en voyant son air inquiet.

Il l'attira vers lui et le poussa sur la chaise voisine avant de se lever pour lui servir un café.

— J'ai quelque chose à te dire ! fit-il gravement en se postant debout à côté lui, une main sur son épaule, son regard dans le sien. Hier, Erwin m'a parlé de la nouvelle prophétie.

— Et ?

— Pas grand chose en fait. Un voyage à l'étranger est décrit comme une étape importante et indispensable à la réalisation de la prédiction.

— ...

— Il est dit que nous y côtoierons un ennemi tout en étant en sécurité. Il ne peut pas affirmer qu'il s'agit de ce déplacement car la destination n'y est pas donnée. Il m'a confié aussi que, même à lui, Jimmy n'a pas tout dit.

— Pourquoi m'en parles tu seulement ce matin ?

— Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter plus.

— Et maintenant ?

— Je n'aime pas te cacher des choses, soupira-t-il.

Pierre-François sourit doucement, l'attira à lui par les hanches, posa sa tête sur sa taille, le serrant contre lui.

— Sais-tu à quel point je t'aime ?

Harry jouait avec les mèches longues et soyeuses, libres de tout lien et désordonnées par la nuit. Oui, il savait qu'il l'aimait. Tout comme Jim. Tout comme lui les aimait.

— Dis-moi que ça ne finira jamais, lui souffla-t-il.

— Je ne peux pas, mon doux amour. Moi vivant, je serai à tes côtés, pour le reste...

.

oOo

.

Il était un peu plus de dix-sept heures quand ils revinrent de l'université. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement en retrouvant leur appartement qui fit sourire Jim. Ce n'était plus le stress des premiers jours, peu à peu, il s'habituait mais n'était pas encore vraiment à l'aise.

Ils sortaient de la douche quand ils entendirent les voix de Pierre-François et de Lily. Hermione viendrait à dix-huit heures la chercher pour aller au castel. Harry voulait profiter de cet instant avant de partir. Pierre-François trouva ses agneaux l'un contre l'autre, la petite sur les genoux de Harry qui lui lisait un conte de Beedle le Barde. Il les contempla un moment, silencieux. Il savait bien peu le jour où il avait fait leur rencontre à l'Aigle Noir, où le mènerait celle-ci. Il ne reconnaissait plus sa vie. Si parfois il regrettait les découvertes des pays, des objets, les rencontres faites dans le cadre de son occupation de décorateur, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu faire demi-tour.

— Voilà Mione ! Va voir Papa, chérie. Tu vas aller jouer avec Teddy chez tante Hermione.

Ils embrassèrent tendrement la petite, puis Jim la déposa dans les bras de son père.

— Viens, mon cœur, allons chercher nos sacs, fit Harry en le tirant pour laisser leur amour seul avec sa fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atterrissaient dans le bureau de Lucius qui les attendait.

— J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, fit ce dernier soucieux.

— Moi aussi ! maugréa le directeur de Poudlard.

— Le portoloin international vous emmènera dans le domaine même, après il faudra vous débrouiller.

— Pas de problème, nous transplanerons, acquiesça Pierre-François.

— Soyez prudents !

— Nous le serons.

Après avoir accolé le ministre, ils posèrent la main sur la vieille boîte de conserve.

— Plantation "La Belle Étoile".

Comme d'habitude, ils ressentirent cette impression désagréable que créait chaque façon de se déplacer magiquement. A l'arrivée, Harry soutint Jim qui n'avait pas supporté le long déplacement. Il lui tint le front l'aidant à rendre à la terre le contenu de son estomac.

— Désolé, je...

— Chut, mon tout-beau, chut... fit-il en caressant les courtes boucles, ce n'est rien. J'ai difficile à chaque fois aussi et ce voyage était particulièrement long. Ça va mieux ?

— Oui. Pas de problème.

— Je vois ça. Tu es pâle comme un linge. Pierre-François ?

— J'essaye de m'orienter et de voir si nous pouvons rejoindre la maison sans transplaner.

— En balai peut-être ? suggéra Harry avec un sourire.

— Tu as pris les balais ? s'étonna l'aîné.

— L'expérience m'a appris qu'ils étaient très souvent utiles.

— Mais on va nous voir ! protesta Jim.

— Non, pas sous sortilège de désillusion. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Je crois que c'est la meilleure des solutions, admit Pierre-François. Allons-y.

Ils rendirent aux balais leur taille initiale, enlevèrent les pulls qu'ils avaient au départ.

— Quelle chaleur ! soupira Jim.

— Tu la sentiras moins quand on volera et la maison est plus fraîche que l'extérieur, l'assura l'aîné.

— Le sortilège de désillusion va t'aider aussi. Monte derrière moi, mon cœur, tiens-moi bien, fit Harry en lançant un coup d'œil vers Pierre-François déjà sur son balai.

Aussitôt qu'il prononça les formules, un fluide, froid et humide, sembla couler sur eux et les enrober.

— Tu arrives à me voir ?

— Pas de problème ! vas-y !

Harry suivait sans difficulté. Si il ne voyait pas distinctement leur loup, il percevait les légères distorsions qui se produisaient dans l'air et les images qu'il traversait. Pierre-François était monté haut dans le ciel pour avoir une image étendue du sol sous eux, il aperçut au loin l'ancien quartier des esclaves, et se dirigea vers lui, après l'avoir survolé, il obliqua à droite. Les champs firent place à un vaste jardin rempli de fleurs colorées et ils virent bientôt se dessiner la maison blanche, puis ses colonnes et son perron. Ils atterrirent sur celui-ci et pénétrèrent dans le grand hall ouvert. Harry leva le sort d'un "finite incantatem" avant de regarder autour de lui.

— Je vous attendais ! J'ai senti l'approche de vos auras. Bonjour Pierre-François ! fit un homme, grand et mince avec des tempes grises.

— Bonjour Etienne. fit Pierre-François en l'accolant. Je te présente Jim Spencer et Harry Potter, mes compagnons de vie.

— Soyez les bienvenus, Messieurs. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es venu.

— Ce que j'ai vu ici lors de mon dernier séjour a profondément choqué le jeune père que j'étais et qui venait de perdre son fils dans des conditions analogues. Il me fallait prendre du recul.

— Tu as choisi la franchise, c'est bien, mon ami, fit le sorcier en souriant pour la première fois. Suivez-moi, Verdana et Marguerite vous attendent.

Il prit ses deux agneaux par la taille pour entrer dans le grand salon. Un silence inhabituel les y accueillit. Leur hôte, étonné, se tourna vers eux et vit les liens affichés des trois hommes.

— Eh bien ma chérie, fit-il à son épouse. Te voilà muette de stupéfaction ?

— Désolée, mon ami, fit sa femme. Bonjour Pierre-François.

— Verdana. Marguerite. Je vous présente Jim Spencer et Harry Potter.

— Enchantée Messieurs, fit la première tandis que la seconde se contentait de leur adresser un simple salut dédaigneux de la tête.

L'accueil glacial stupéfia Pierre-François qui se tourna vers son ami.

— Etienne ...

— C'est seulement la surprise. L'homosexualité dans notre société reste plutôt cachée.

— L'hôtel Majestic ...

— Il n'en est pas question, tu m'offenserais, assura leur hôte. Voulez-vous un jus de fruits glacé, un verre de punch ?

— Un jus de fruits, merci, répondit Jim poliment.

— Trois jus de fruits, confirma Pierre-François. Ils sont toujours délicieux.

— Ah ! J'entends Jean-Baptiste et notre autre visiteur. Un cadeau pour toi, mon ami.

— Un cadeau ? fit-il perplexe.

S'encadrèrent dans l'embrasement de la porte deux silhouettes masculines encore dans l'ombre. En sentant la puissante aura magique qui émanait d'un des arrivants, Harry dégaina sa baguette.

— Bonjour Pierre-François, fit une voix calme.

— François-Marie ! fit son frère en saisissant sa baguette.

— Regarde ses yeux ! fit Harry.

— Tu es digne de ton mentor, Harry, fit la même voix, amusée cette fois.

.

.

(1) : Cette lettre a réellement existé.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.


	11. Chapter 10  Tambours vaudou

.

**CHAPITRE X : Tambours Vaudou**

.

.

.

Rappel du chapitre IX

S'encadrèrent dans l'embrasement de la porte deux silhouettes masculines encore dans l'ombre. En sentant la puissante aura magique qui émanait d'un des arrivants, Harry dégaina sa baguette.

— Bonjour Pierre-François, fit une voix calme.

— François-Marie ! fit son frère en saisissant sa baguette.

— Regarde ses yeux ! fit Harry.

— Tu es digne de ton mentor, Harry, fit la même voix, amusée cette fois.

.

.

Etienne regardait sans broncher ces hommes se défier dans son salon. Il avait rencontré le jumeau de Pierre-François quelques jours plus tôt chez une connaissance qui les avait présentés. Sa ressemblance extraordinaire avec son ami l'avait stupéfié puis attiré. Ils avaient parlé longuement ensemble. L'homme était cultivé mais triste presque amer. Lorsque deux jours auparavant son ami avait pris contact avec lui pour annoncer sa visite, il y avait vu un signe des astres et avait voulu réunir les deux frères qui s'étaient, parait-il, brouillés pour une vétille. Il avait invité François-Marie à "Belle Étoile" et celui-ci en avait été ravi. Son ami ne semblait pas du même avis.

— Pierre-François ? Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ?

— C'est une très longue histoire, une histoire vieille de plus de cent ans. Ce sorcier n'est pas mon frère, il n'en a que l'apparence excepté les yeux que mon jumeau avait bruns.

— Si j'étais réellement François-Marie, tu serais déjà mort et ces charmants jeunes gens seraient en train de te pleurer, cher petit-neveu.

— Vraiment ? railla Harry en montrant ostensiblement la baguette qu'il avait tenue cachée jusqu'alors.

— Prudent, je vois. Penses-tu avoir assez de puissance pour me vaincre ? ricana le mage noir.

— Je crois surtout que vous ne désirez pas le savoir. Pour me vaincre, il vous manquerait à tout le moins un honnête instrument. Le Bâton de la Mort ne vous appartient plus et vous n'avez même plus la baguette que vous offrit Albus, symbole de son amour. Votre séjour à Nurmengard vous a miné. Vous avez retrouvé un corps jeune mais votre esprit, vos regrets, vos repentirs font de vous un homme âgé et rongé. Vous n'êtes plus le Gellert Grindelwald qui a cru réaliser les rêves de son amant il y a un siècle. Vous avez compris que ceux-ci vous ont éloigné de lui bien plus que la mort de sa sœur. Lors de votre tout dernier affrontement avec Voldemort, vous avez refusé de trahir votre ancien amant, préférant mourir. Il n'a jamais cessé de vous aimer. Tout comme vous.

Le sorcier regardait avec ahurissement ce jeune homme qui, se moquant de sa réputation, analysait calmement leur situation respective et semblait tout connaître d'évènements dont il croyait être le seul au courant. Sans le quitter des yeux, Harry rendit à son sac sa dimension initiale, fouilla dedans et en sortit la baguette de cormier. Il la tendit vers le sorcier sans pour autant s'en approcher. Gellert l'attira à lui d'un simple "accio".

— Comment est-elle en ta possession ? fit-il d'une voix étranglée en caressant le bois lisse.

— Peu importe. Elle est vôtre. Albus n'aurait pas admis que je la garde.

— Espérais-tu donc me rencontrer ? railla-t-il.

— Espérer ? Le mot me semble déplacé ! C'était du domaine du probable, dirons-nous, rétorqua Harry.

— Du probable ? Se rencontrer à des milliers de kilomètres de Londres sans le vouloir car ma venue en Louisiane n'a rien à voir avec vous.

— Tu cherchais un invocateur de magie noire pour que ta fusion avec le corps de mon frère devienne permanente, tu ne pouvais trouver mieux qu'en Louisiane auprès de ton fils naturel, Nicolas de Noailles, analysa Pierre-François.

— ...

— Depuis que le précédent comte de Saint-Maur est mort, il ne te reste que lui, termina-t-il.

— Et toi !

— Je ne serai jamais ton disciple, expliqua-t-il d'un ton froid. J'ai choisi mon chemin le jour où j'ai tourné le dos à mon illuminé de frère.

— Pour l'amour d'un gamin de dix-neuf ans !

— Pour mes compagnons, oui, mais pas uniquement. Je suis père, je dois à la violence, aux crimes de mon frère, la mort de mon premier fils assassiné par les mangemorts de Voldemort et je ne veux pas laisser à mes enfants un monde de chaos et d'obscurantisme. Nous travaillons tous les trois dans le sillon creusé par la Lumière.

— En étant revêtus de capes et de masques, en utilisant des armes moldues, des sorts impardonnables ? Es-tu devenu mieux qu'eux, ces mangemorts que tu honnis? jeta le mage noir.

— Parfois on n'a pas le choix ! intervint Jim. Vous savez tout comme moi qu'un bon stratège doit s'adapter au terrain, aux ennemis, aux armes. Parfois, la fin justifie les moyens.

— Voyez-vous ça ! Un moldu donneur de leçons !

— Qui est aussi le premier professeur moldu de l'Université sorcière de Cambridge qu'il a aidé à rouvrir, qui était aussi à la bataille de Stonehenge, aux négociations avec les représentants européens moldus de Haultepenne, présent chaque fois que notre monde sorcier a besoin de soutien, décrivit d'une voix glaciale Harry. Tout ce que vous avez laissé derrière vous c'est la misère, la souffrance, le deuil. Il a fait plus pour le monde sorcier que vous. Vous vous êtes caché derrière votre amour pour assouvir votre soif de puissance. Votre nom est encore exécré dans la moitié de l'Europe.

— Je sais tout cela. Et j'ai eu plus de cinquante ans de solitude pour revivre encore et encore chacune de mes erreurs.

Harry resta tétanisé par l'aveu de l'homme. Il soupira relâchant sa garde ce que l'autre vit, il fit un mouvement de la main et aussitôt la gueule noire du glock fit son apparition dans le poing de Jim.

— Pas de geste brusque ! fit ce dernier d'un ton sec.

— Je suis désolé Etienne, fit Pierre-François en se tournant vers son ami.

— Tu n'as pas à l'être, j'ai été naïf. La même apparence ne veut rien dire. Si j'ai bien compris tu es le descendant de Gellert Grindelwald ?

— Je suis son arrière petit-neveu. Mon jumeau a toujours eu deux obsessions : le mage noir et le Sauveur du monde sorcier, Harry Potter.

— Et cet homme ?

— Gellert Grindelwald a été tué des mains de Voldemort. Harry, pourtant héritier de Salazar Serpentard, œuvrait pour la Lumière et non pour les idées de suprématie des Sang-Pur et, entretemps, il était devenu, avec Jim, mon compagnon. Mon frère ne pouvait supporter ni la place qu'ils avaient prise dans mon cœur, dans ma vie ni que je sois uni à son fantasme, il a donc décidé de nous tuer tous les trois. Dans sa folie, une autre idée a germé dans son esprit, ouvrir un passage vers les limbes et en faire revenir notre aïeul. On peut dire que là, je me suis fait avoir. François-Marie, même avec celui qui à ce moment était son bras droit, O'Reilly, n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour refermer le portail magique et repousser les ténèbres dans l'enfer, il avait donc besoin de nous. Nous avons eu vent de son projet, une prophétie existait que nous avons déchiffrée et nous en avons conclu qu'une grande bataille aurait lieu à Stonehenge et ce fut le cas. Nous avons cette nuit là supprimé un être nuisible qui s'appelait Ombrage mais mon frère en a profité pour faire revenir d'entre les morts le pire des mages noirs.

Il a conçu le projet dément de se lier à cet être inférieur qui n'avait plus de corps et de fusionner avec lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il y en a toujours un qui domine l'autre, voire qui le fait disparaître, le plus puissant des deux. Manifestement mon frère n'était pas de taille, l'esprit de l'entité lui était bien supérieur. Il y a pourtant un problème, la fusion si elle n'est pas entérinée n'est pas définitive, le sorcier assujetti peut lors d'un moment de faiblesse du possesseur essayer de reprendre l'avantage. Cela explique la présence de Gellert Grindewald à la Nouvelle-Orléans sous l'apparence de mon frère.

— Et j'ai réussi ! Je ne suis plus Gellert Grindelwald, il n'y a plus que François-Marie Vassier, grand maître de cette minable organisation qu'il appelait pompeusement la Loge sorcière, véhiculant ce qu'il croyait être mes idées. Si je n'ai pas dissous cette ridicule société secrète, c'est pour éviter que ses membres aillent grossir celle de O' Reilly ou celle de Liebling.

— Que sais-tu de Liebling ? interrogea fébrilement Pierre-François.

— Le dernier des assassins de ton fils ! Te voilà déjà prêt à te ruer vers lui pour le lui faire payer, risquant de perdre tout ce que tu as réussi à construire. Quel sentimentalisme affligeant ! fit l'autre d'un ton dédaigneux.

— Non ! Je ne bougerai pas. Je ne veux perdre ni ma vie, ni mes compagnons, ni ma fille, mais je peux agir légalement, rétorqua le jeune sorcier sèchement.

— Si tu crois que le ministère recherche les mangemorts de façon active avec à sa tête le bras droit de Voldemort !

— Lucius Malefoy a bien des défauts mais ses recherches sont réelles. Il a fait une promesse à Pierre-François, il la tiendra. De toute façon, j'y veille, fit Harry froidement.

— Et si il ne le fait pas, tu revêtiras ton masque, ta cape et avec ta Fratrie tu l'acculeras dans un coin et, pour que ton homme ne risque rien, tu le supprimeras en un soi-disant état de légitime défense comme tu l'as fait avec Mac Dowell ? N'oublie pas que je puise dans les souvenirs de ce cher François-Marie.

— ...

— Il ne méritait pas mieux, cet ignoble porc, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'Albus ait approuvé tes méthodes.

— Je ne suis pas lui ! Si je devais choisir demain entre le monde sorcier et mes amours, ce choix serait le mien, posa Harry toujours aussi glacial.

— Le rôle de moralisateur vous va comme un gant, railla Jim.

— Je sais ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'étais, ce que je regrette et ce que je referais de la même façon. Vous avez la chance d'être trois. Vois-tu la vie pareillement depuis que tu es avec eux ? demanda-t-il à son arrière-petit-neveu en se tournant vers lui.

— Il y a des choses auxquelles je ne peux m'abaisser, fit calmement Pierre-François. Je ne veux pas être pire qu'eux. Ne t'y trompe pas, ce qui conduit et motive Harry est toujours l'amour, quel qu'il soit.

— Que diriez-vous d'une tasse de thé, Messieurs, intervint Verdana, jugeant le moment propice pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Son mari posa sur elle un regard amusé. Après plus de vingt cinq de mariage, elle arrivait toujours à l'étonner. Sans attendre la réponse, elle appela un elfe de maison qui revint aussitôt avec un plateau de cupcakes et de pralines aux noix de pécan, une théière, des tasses. La maîtresse de maison se leva pour faire le service elle-même passant devant l'arme de Jim et le mage noir sans hésitation. Par politesse, Jim baissa le révolver et Harry rangea sa baguette. Gellert fit un geste de la sienne pour désarmer Jim, aussitôt elle passa dans la main qu'avait tendue Harry.

— De la magie sans baguette ? s'étonna Jean-Baptiste.

— Non ! de la magie ancienne, répondit l'Elu du monde sorcier britannique. Tenez-vous vraiment à être prisonnier d'un sort d'incarcerem pendant que nous buvons ce thé ? continua-t-il en s'adressant à Grindelwald. Nous sommes trois, vous êtes seul, peut-être pouvons-nous agir en personnes civilisées pour le moment ?

Les paroles étaient affables mais le ton était impérieux, une manière que l'on attendait bien peu d'un si jeune homme en face d'un mage d'une telle réputation. Celui-ci le fixa de son regard si clair, le même que son amour... Pourtant non. Il sourit intérieurement et soutint sans férir le regard froid et incisif.

— J'ai toujours cru que vous aviez les yeux du même bleu. Ceux de Pierre-François sont tellement différents, constata-t-il simplement.

Il ne vit pas le tendre sourire de celui-ci mais sentit une légère caresse sur son genou. En l'absence de réponse du vieux sorcier, il s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sortilège de saucisson quand d'un geste de la tête, il accepta. Harry lui rendit sa baguette et se concentra sur la tasse de thé que lui tendait son hôtesse, tandis que son compagnon lui conseillait de goûter les pralines, une spécialité régionale.

— Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer, lui fit-il avec air moqueur.

— En effet, c'est délicieux, apprécia-t-il d'un air gourmand.

Jim eut un petit rire en le voyant guigner les cupcakes qui étaient trop loin de lui. Il lui tendit une petite alvéole en papier remplie de pâte légère garnie d'un glaçage chocolat. Verdana regardait avec étonnement ces trois hommes qui une minute auparavant affrontaient arme ou baguette à la main, l'un des plus grands mages noirs sans hésitation. Leur intimité sautait aux yeux. Quand elle parlait avec sa fille de ce sorcier a l'air romantique et mélancolique, elle l'appelait le beau ténébreux et voilà qu'elle le retrouvait lumineux de tout cet amour qu'elle sentait en eux. Pierre-François, voyant l'examen dont ils faisaient l'objet, se crut obligé de donner quelques explications.

— Harry est un vrai gourmet, il apprécie tout ce qui est bon sans a priori et il adore cuisiner.

— Il trouve toujours moyen de rentrer à la maison avec des recettes et des produits, se moqua Jim gentiment.

— Et je suppose que vous vous en plaignez ? fit Etienne narquois.

— Non, fit simplement Pierre-François, j'ai beaucoup de chance.

Le mage noir les regardait lui aussi, surtout le disciple d'Albus. Il avait été impressionné par la présence, l'impression d'autorité, de puissance et la tranquille assurance que dégageait le garçon. Etait-il conscient de son charisme ? Couvé du regard par ses amants, il discutait avec autant de naturel de la cuisine locale avec Verdana qu'il en avait mis à le désarmer en utilisant la magie primitive. Leur hôtesse l'écoutait avec un léger sourire suspendue à ses paroles ; la fille aussi bien que le fils ne le quittaient pas des yeux.

Le jeune moldu à sa droite l'avait surpris aussi. Etant le seul sans pouvoir magique parmi ces sorciers à la réputation sulfureuse, il aurait dû se sentir en position d'infériorité cependant loin de là, il semblait parfaitement à l'aise, sur ses gardes, sans l'ombre d'un doute, mais nullement effrayé. Sa beauté n'avait rien d'efféminé. Un menton un peu trop carré dénonçait sa volonté, il avait un regard comme le bleu des nuits claires, une bouche bien dessinée, aux lèvres pleines, ourlées de rose, un teint sans défaut encore bronzé des vacances certainement passées au soleil, une vraie splendeur.

Enfin il y avait son arrière-petit-neveu, séduisant, charismatique. Il l'avait perçu dans les souvenirs de son frère comme un dépravé, aimant et utilisant les hommes, méprisant la vie humaine. Sachant, pour en avoir entendu parler autour d'eux quand il n'était encore qu'une infime partie de ce corps maintenant asservi, qu'il vivait avec l'Elu du monde sorcier et son fiancé, bien plus jeunes que lui, il n'avait pas cherché plus loin et considéré les sentiments, les réminiscences de François-Marie comme vérités. Ses yeux lumineux ne quittaient pas ses amants, on le sentait attentif à leurs moindres désirs, protecteur envers eux. L'amour qui les unissait était presque palpable et il ne comprenait plus. Si cela était faux, que pouvait-il croire ? Comment se fier à cette mémoire qui pour lui était la seule qui comblait le trou noir de toutes ces années passées dans l'isolement de Nurmengard.

— Comment est mort Albus ? jeta-t-il soudainement.

Harry sursauta, arraché à la quiétude de sa conversation culinaire. Tous eurent une expression surprise en voyant Pierre-François et Jim poser une main protectrice, rassurante sur les siennes. Il hésita et sembla se recueillir avant de parler d'une voix monocorde, inexpressive.

— Voldemort pour ne pas mourir même si il était vaincu en combat avait créé des horcruxes. Il en avait dissimulé un dans le chaton d'une bague où était aussi enchâssée la Pierre de Résurrection. Albus recherchait les morceaux d'âme pour les détruire. Lorsqu'il trouva la bague dans la maison des Gaunt, son désir de voir ses parents et sa sœur le posséda et, imprudemment, il mit l'anneau à son doigt, déclenchant ainsi le terrible maléfice qui la protégeait. Il la brisa, mais le sortilège avait brûlé, paralysé sa main. Petit à petit, il se propageait, le détruisait, il se savait condamné.

Il y avait à Poudlard, un jeune garçon dont le père était un mangemort en disgrâce. Pour punir l'échec de celui-ci, Voldemort en avait fait le plus jeune de ses Mangemort, il avait seize ans. Il lui ordonna de faire entrer ses partisans dans l'école et de tuer son directeur. Il aimait la vie, il aimait ses parents, surtout sa mère et il craignait le Seigneur des Ténèbres que son père servait. Cette année là, il vécut l'enfer, replié sur son terrible secret. Vint enfin un jour où il réussit à réparer l'armoire à disparaître qui se trouvait dans la salle sur demande et à introduire les mangemorts. Poudlard fut attaqué en l'absence de Dumbledore parti détruire un autre horcruxe, je l'accompagnais dans cette quête. A notre retour, il était blessé, affaibli. Je n'oublierai jamais son expression horrifiée quand il a vu la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de son école. Nous avons réussi pourtant à rentrer et nous nous sommes retrouvés coincés en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Le jeune garçon fut le premier à nous rejoindre. Malgré ce qu'il en disait, Poudlard était, comme pour moi, sa maison et, si il ne l'aimait pas autant que moi, au fon de lui, il respectait ce vieux fou ainsi qu'il l'appelait familièrement. Il ne put jamais le tuer, au contraire il voulut passer du côté de la lumière quand Albus lui promit de sauver sa mère. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Les mangemorts étaient là et à leur tête, cette illuminée de Bellatrix Lestrange. Pourtant même dans ces conditions, il ne put le tuer. C'est Severus Rogue qui le fit. Espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis des années, il avait fait la promesse à Albus d'accomplir ce forfait afin de sauver l'adolescent. Sans comprendre, à ce moment, la signification de ce qui se déroulait devant mes yeux, je vis mon mentor le supplier de respecter son serment. Il l'a tué d'un avada kedavra.

— Tu n'as rien fait ?

— Dès notre arrivée au sommet de la tour, dans le but de me protéger, Albus m'avait immobilisé d'un sortilège et couvert de la cape d'invisibilité. J'ai assisté à toute la scène sans pouvoir bouger, termina-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Qui était le garçon ?

— Mon meilleur ami, Draco Malefoy, fit Harry en le défiant du regard. Albus l'avait fait pour qu'il ait une chance de vivre normalement, je la lui ai donnée un an plus tard en le sortant d'Azkaban avant qu'il y meurt. Il est comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

— Tu choisis mal tes amis, mon petit ! fit le mage noir méprisant.

La sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit la réplique de Harry. Il décrocha après un mot d'excuse à ses hôtes. Ils l'entendaient répondre à son interlocuteur.

— Pas de problème, nous allons bien.

— ...

— Grindelwald.

— ...

— Non, Dray, tu restes là. Ta famille a besoin de toi.

— ...

— Tu n'alertes pas Erwin et Jimmy, ils vont s'inquiéter pour rien. Tout va bien, fit-il patiemment.

— ...

— Oui c'est une bonne idée ! Passe la moi !

— ...

— Bonsoir, ma princesse. Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas encore dans ton petit lit ? fit-il tendrement.

— ...

— Tu es déjà en pyjama ? Le rose avec des petits boursouflets ? C'est bien, Chérie. Je te passe Papa et Daddy, puis tu vas dormir sagement avec Teddy. Je suis sûr que tante Hermione va te lire un conte de Beedle-le-Barde.

— ...

— Tonton Sylas va vous raconter l'histoire de Margot et le chaudron de la vilaine sorcière ? C'est très bien, tu vas voir, je la connais aussi cette histoire. Je te fais plein de gros bisous, ma poupée, finit-il avant de tendre le téléphone à Pierre-François.

Il fixa de ce regard qui se voulait sans expression, ce regard des Sang-Pur dont il n'était pas et dont il usait maintenant volontiers pour se protéger, le visage abîmé qui lui faisait face, le même à première vue que celui qu'il aimait caresser, embrasser. Il n'y lisait rien que de l'indifférence. Le dialogue du père et de l'enfant qui se déroulait à côté d'eux semblait le laisser froid.

— Jamais, ils ne connaîtront ce que j'ai vécu, fit-il calmement en le fixant. Je m'en suis fait le serment.

— C'est une menace ? se moqua le vieil homme.

— Une promesse, répliqua Harry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux rebelles d'un geste impatient.

— Tu as une petite fille ? l'interrogea Marguerite.

— C'est celle de Pierre-François, elle a trois ans. Elle est très éveillée.

— Et bavarde comme une pie, précisa Jim en souriant.

— Qui est Teddy ?

— Mon filleul, le fils de Draco Malefoy.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une enfant, fit Etienne étonné au père qui venait de passer l'appareil à Jim.

— Il n'y a que quatre mois qu'elle est avec moi. Pour la protéger de mon frère, j'avais dû la cacher. Je ne la voyais que deux après-midi par mois. Puis les mangemorts ont découvert son existence et Harry l'a enlevée juste avant eux pour la sauver. Jim et lui s'en sont occupés ensuite.

— La protéger de ton propre frère ? interrogea Verdana.

— Par jalousie, il a toujours essayé de détruire les personnes qui occupaient une place dans ma vie, ma femme, mes amis, le petit-ami avec qui j'ai vécu quelques mois. Il avait un côté monstrueux, acheva-t-il tristement. La seule chose qu'il respectait, en souvenir de mon fils mort à cinq ans, était l'enfance. Il ne voulait pas engager dans sa Loge des mineurs, pourtant je suis sûr qu'il aurait tout oublié de ce principe si il m'avait vu avec Lily. J'étais son jumeau, sa moitié, je ne devais aimer que lui. Lui, n'aimait personne.

— Pourtant tu es avec eux et ta fille aussi, intervint Etienne.

— Ça c'est Harry. Pour lui, rien n'est impossible. Il veut toujours tout assumer, tout connaître, tout résoudre. Dès qu'il y a un problème autour de lui, il n'a de cesse d'y avoir trouvé une solution. Quand il a protégé Lily, nous n'étions rien encore l'un pour l'autre. Il l'a fait parce qu'il pensait que c'était juste et que ça devait être fait.

— « Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, la vie de ce mec est un monstrueux gâchis », fit Jim en souriant, c'est ce que Harry a dit quand nous avons reçu les différents rapports te concernant.

— Et tu m'as répondu : « Commençons d'abord par l'aider à rester en vie et mettre l'enfant en sûreté, ce que nous savons, d'autres le savent aussi... ». Et le soir même a eu lieu l'enlèvement de Lily par la Fratrie juste au nez et à la barbe des mangemorts venus dans le même but, conclut Harry amusé.

— Puis vous êtes venus me sauver de leur guet-apens à la fermeture du club, fit Pierre-François rêveur. J'ai compris qui menait ce groupe masqué, que je connaissais de réputation comme le monde sorcier, en me rappelant de Cloud que j'avais vu avec vous au Café de Flore. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas moi le grand méchant loup !

— On reparlera de ce point précis à la maison, fit Jim moqueur.

— La Fratrie, c'est ton groupe d'intervention ? questionna Jean-Baptiste voyant leur aparté durer.

Il nota l'hésitation de Harry à répondre.

— Ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, se décida-t-il à expliquer. La Fratrie est infiltrée à tous les niveaux du pouvoir, ainsi qu'à l'étranger et en monde moldu.

— Et qui la dirige ? s'enquit le mage noir d'un ton bref.

— Moi, répondit-il en le fixant, depuis un an.

— Tu avais à peine dix huit ans ! s'exclama Verdana.

— Il combat Voldemort depuis l'âge de onze ans, expliqua Pierre-François calmement.

— Si je comprends bien, ton compagnon n'est pas n'importe qui, remarqua Etienne.

— En effet. Il est celui que le monde sorcier britannique appelle, l'Elu, le Survivant ou depuis sa victoire sur le seigneur des ténèbres, le Sauveur. J'aimerais parfois qu'il ne soit que Harry, cependant son passé, sa souffrance, ses certitudes font partie de lui et en ont fait ce qu'il est, mon compagnon, conclut-il doucement en lui lançant un regard amoureux.

— Je n'ai pas voulu mon destin, rétorqua ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Une prophétie et un mage noir ont choisi pour moi.

— Et Jim ? interrogea Marguerite.

— Jim … fit Pierre-François avec un air rêveur qui fit sourire doucement Harry.

— Tout ça, fit l'intéressé avec une petite grimace.

Pierre-François prit sa main, la retourna et posa ses lèvres sur l'artère du poignet où pulsait le sang.

— Jim, c'est l'air indispensable que nous respirons, fit-il enfin en lançant un regard complice à Harry.

— Bonne définition, acquiesça ce dernier.

Jim regarda tour à tour ses compagnons, rougit et, pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être, ne sut que répondre, ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

oOo

Verdana regardait par la porte-fenêtre son mari, leur ami et ses compagnons s'éloigner lentement entre les chênes séculaires recouverts de mousse espagnole. Elle vit Jim s'attarder auprès d'un hibiscus géant, se pencher pour en sentir le parfum. Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, revint sur ses pas et posa sa main sur la taille de son fiancé avant de se pencher vers les fleurs avec lui.

— Ils ont l'air de beaucoup s'aimer mais j'ai difficile de comprendre, fit une voix derrière elle.

— Ils semblent en effet très proches et très heureux, fit la sorcière à son fils.

— Je croyais que les homosexuels étaient des hommes dont le physique et la conduite étaient efféminés. Jim est sans conteste, pour moi, le plus beau des trois mais même si ces mouvements sont élégants, il n'y a rien en lui de féminin ou de maniéré. Pierre-François, je savais qu'il était gay et ne l'ayant jamais constaté de visu, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ce n'était qu'une notion abstraite ou je m'étais fait à cet idée, je ne sais pas, pourtant quand il s'agit de Harry ça me paraît presque choquant, car il est considéré comme un héros.

Qui dit héros dit homme viril, ayant toujours des femmes autour de lui. Il a une aura magique plus forte encore que Pierre-François. J'ai admiré la façon dont il a tenu tête à ce sorcier noir dont on ne sait si il faut l'appeler François-Marie ou Gellert. Si j'ai bien compris, il jouit d'une influence et d'une autorité peu communes pour un sorcier de son âge. Son regard vert peut être terrible, menacer, impressionner cependant il n'est qu'amour et douceur quand il se pose sur eux, non sur une femme fragile, non sur de faibles enfants mais sur des hommes dans la force de l'âge et que l'on ne peut que craindre si demain on les affronte en combat. Je m'aperçois que je dois tout remettre en cause.

— Il n'empêche, mon fils, que c'est contre nature. Une union est faite pour procréer ce qui n'est pas le cas d'un couple masculin.

— Et l'amour n'aurait pas d'importance ?

— Les homosexuels sont mal vus, ils doivent vivre leur amour cachés et ne peuvent avoir les mêmes emplois, les mêmes postes à responsabilité que les autres.

— ...

— La société est ainsi faite, ils ne doivent pas contaminer les autres.

— Contaminer ? Tu en parles comme d'une maladie ! répondit Jean-Baptiste choqué.

— Allez vous continuez encore longtemps à abreuver ce jeune homme de pareilles balivernes ? fit une voix sèche.

— Monsieur, je ne vous permets pas !

— Madame ! Si vous aimez votre enfant, comment pouvez-vous désirer qu'il vive avec de telles idées !

— …

— Savez-vous ce que fait Pierre-François dans la vie ? demanda le mage noir d'une voix doucereuse.

— J'ai entendu parler de décoration, répliqua Verdana d'un ton agacé.

— Il est le directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de sorciers d'Europe. Jim est pour le moment professeur à l'Université sorcière de Cambridge et est destiné à être l'ambassadeur du monde sorcier britannique auprès des gouvernements moldus, comme l'a expliqué Harry. Son père est lui-même diplomate. Quant à l'Elu, il a voulu suivre les études de politiques sorcières mais dès maintenant il pourrait choisir entre le poste de ministre ou celui de directeur du magenmagot.

— Donc l'orientation sexuelle n'influence rien ?

— Elle ne change nullement la capacité, l'intelligence d'un homme ou d'une femme et il serait tout à fait stupide d'envisager se passer de telles capacités pour ce genre de considération. Toutefois, oui, la société dans certains pays, à cause de croyances ou de préjugés, se permet de choisir parfois sur d'autres critères que le mérite, et ça dans les deux mondes.

— Alors on ne peut aimer qui l'on veut.

— L'amour, Jean-Baptiste, l'amour ne choisit pas. Il n'est pas important d'aimer une femme, d'aimer un homme. Il est important d'aimer tout court car c'est la plus belle des choses. Depuis que je suis revenu de l'au-delà, j'ai entendu bien des rumeurs sur Harry Potter mais rien n'évoquait la haine et le monde sorcier britannique ne s'y trompe pas.

— Ils savent qu'il vit avec deux hommes ?

— Harry et Jim sont fiancés selon la tradition sorcière et doivent se marier dans trois ans. Tous les Sang-Pur assistaient à la cérémonie, Pierre-François y compris.

— Cela a dû être un déchirement pour lui, remarqua le jeune homme.

— Je l'ignore, je sais que Harry est son compagnon elfique, il porte le bracelet traditionnel de la famille Vassier qui compte une elfe sindar dans ses anciens.

— Ils n'ont jamais aimé de femmes ? s'enquit curieux le jeune homme.

— Pierre-François a été marié pendant cinq ans à une sorcière qui lui a donné son premier fils et sa fille a forcément été conçue avec une femme mais je n'en sais pas plus.

— Et vous ?

— A seize ans, je suis tombé follement amoureux d'un garçon, je l'ai aimé jusqu'à ma mort. J'ai serré entre mes bras bien des corps féminins ou masculins, jeunes ou vieux, blancs ou de couleur, j'ai éprouvé de la passion envers certains, de la tendresse pour d'autres. Il y en a qui sont passés dans ma vie comme des météores en des passions qui ont bouleversé des instants de ma vie, avec d'autres j'ai fait un bout de chemin plus ou moins long. Je l'ai parfois haï mais je n'ai jamais oublié Albus, nous sommes restés, à distance, amants, complices, amis jusqu'à notre mort intervenue à peu près au même moment, sauf que je suis là maintenant sans lui, pour la première fois. Par Merlin, qu'il me manque, mon compagnon, fit-il d'une voix douloureuse en passant une main tremblante dans les cours cheveux blonds.

— ...

— Toutes ces années je savais qu'il était là, je ne l'ai pas vu pendant très longtemps, mais je le suivais de loin. Nous nous écrivions de temps en temps, moi des ténèbres, lui de la lumière. Il existait et c'était bien. Même à feu et à sang de ma faute, le monde était beau parce que quelque part, il respirait.

— ...

— Puis est venu le temps des combats, et il m'a vaincu, au nom du bien, moi qui à ce moment incarnait le mal du monde sorcier. Je reconnais volontiers que j'avais été bien trop loin, que cette quête de nos idées folles de jeunesse me servait d'exutoire. J'ai ensuite passé cinquante ans enfermé à Nurmengard, dans l'isolement le plus total. Seules les lettres d'Albus m'ont tenu vivant, il me parlait du monde comme il le voyait, de sa lutte contre Voldemort, et je ne pouvais l'aider. A travers les souffrances du monde sorcier britannique qu'il me décrivait, à travers l'histoire de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts qu'il me contait, je retrouvais mes propres exactions, mes propres fautes. J'avais tout le jour, devant les yeux, la devise que nous avions choisie ensemble dans nos délires enfantins : "Pour le plus grand bien" et qui n'était plus que la bannière d'un bagne perdu dans une étendue semi-désertique. Depuis très longtemps, je savais que c'était une utopie, depuis trop longtemps, je savais que je n'étais qu'un assassin. Puis il a commencé à me parler de Harry, son élève, son disciple et de son destin et j'ai senti l'espoir renaître en lui. Le garçon a raison, il n'a pas choisi. Tout était écrit.

Un bruit de pas et de voix, interrompit le conteur. Les sorciers revenaient.

.

oOo

.

— Demain, nous prendrons un chabec et nous descendrons la rivière.

— Un quoi ? souffla Jim.

— Un bateau, fit Pierre-François à voix basse.

— Je vous montrerai les bayous, poursuivait leur hôte sans s'occuper de leurs chuchotis. Dimanche, nous irons au vieux carré français.

— Etienne ! Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger. La nouvelle de la présence de Harry va se répandre comme une traînée de poudre.

— Tu n'as pas le choix, mon ami. Demain soir, nous sommes invités chez Nicolas de Noailles. Tu ne m'as pas encore donné la raison de votre présence à la Nouvelles-Orléans mais je crois que cette réception servira votre but.

— C'est exact, admit Harry. Le mari de Draco, Sylas Van Neeren, est l'actuel comte de Saint-Maur. Il aimerait savoir comment est, réellement, mort son grand-père. Le rapport de l'hôpital sorcier dit qu'il a reçu ici un sortilège qui l'a tué lentement, en plusieurs années. Il est mort dans les bras d'un sorcier créole qu'il avait fait appeler et qui est parti aussitôt après son décès. Etant donné ce que nous avons appris des rapports entre Gellert Grindelwald, son disciple Philibert de Saint Maur et Nicolas de Noailles, je pense que c'est ce dernier.

— A quoi ressemblait ce comte de Saint-Maur ? s'enquit Verdana.

— Je l'ignore, fit Harry.

— Il était grand et mince, noir de cheveux et d'yeux. Il avait un très beau sourire et s'en servait souvent, faisant tourner la tête des femmes qui le trouvaient séduisant et il aimait ça, intervint Gellert. Il avait une idée un peu surannée de la noblesse ou des Sang-Pur ce qui est un peu pareil. Bien entendu, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait quarante ans. J'aimerais savoir qui l'a assassiné car cet homme était la loyauté même.

— Pour une fois, nous aurons donc un but commun, grommela Jim.

— Messieurs, le dîner sera servi dans une heure. Peut-être aimeriez-vous vous rafraîchir avant ? Frany va vous montrer vos chambres.

Pierre-François sursauta. Verdana voulait-elle dire qu'ils devaient occuper des chambres séparées ? Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse ses amours seuls et surtout pas ici. Jim posa une main apaisante sur son avant-bras.

— Viens, lui souffla-t-il.

Ils suivirent l'elfe de maison qui leur montra, en effet, trois chambres. Sans qu'ils protestent, leur porte se referma sur chacun d'eux. Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit, découragé. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, encore plus pour son compagnon puisqu'ils étaient chez ses amis. Leur amour était critiqué, rejeté pourtant il n'avait en rien changé. Simplement, ce monde ne le voyait pas de la même façon. Quant à la présence de Gellert Grindewald sous l'apparence de François-Marie, il ne savait encore qu'en penser. Il chercha dans son sac, le pantalon à pinces grège, la chemise à col tunisien blanche et la veste légère plus foncée qu'il avait décidé de porter ce soir là, posa le tout sur sa trousse de toilette avant de sortir de sa chambre et d'entrer dans celle de Jim.

— Tu en as mis du temps, amour.

— Juste celui de prendre ce qu'il me fallait, mon tout-beau. Pierre-François ?

— Pas encore là. Peut-être nous attend-t-il ?

— Prends tes vêtements, fit-il en rendant à son sac sa dimension initiale, et allons y.

Ils trouvèrent Pierre-François sur le balcon, regardant au loin le fleuve qui serpentait.

— Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû vous entraîner ici, fit-il d'une voix rauque sans se retourner.

— Nous avons décidé tous les trois de venir, amour, fit tendrement Jim. Leur avis a-t-il une importance quelconque ? Notre lien se moque bien de ce genre de chose, non ?

— Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Montrons leur qui nous sommes.

.

oOo

.

Etienne contemplait sa femme manifestement nerveuse. Elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Jean-Baptiste qui conversait avec sa sœur à voix basse, on voyait pourtant à leur expression et à leurs gestes remplis de colère qu'ils étaient loin d'être d'accord. Il vit son fils abandonner Marguerite qui lui parlait toujours d'un pas agacé et se diriger vers lui.

— Pa, j'aimerais venir avec vous demain.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je voudrais les connaître mieux.

— Tu en as parlé avec ta mère ?

— Non ! Tu sais qu'elle les a fait mettre dans des chambres séparées ? Croit-elle que ça va changer quelque chose et qu'ils ne vont pas se coller et se donner des becs (1) dès que les portes seront fermées sur eux ?

— Elle est un peu vieux jeu mais ce n'est pas grave, je m'en expliquerai avec Pierre-François.

— Je ne sais comment considérer l'homosexualité, Père. Vous me l'avez cachée comme une chose honteuse. A Salem, à l'école, il y avait plusieurs garçons qui s'aimaient, qui sortaient ensemble, qui ne dissimulaient pas les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient pour leurs petits amis.

— Et qu'en as-tu pensé ?

— Je les ai enviés.

L'entrée des trois jeunes sorciers l'empêcha de répondre à son fils. Il ne put s'abstenir, en les voyant, de songer que ça n'allait pas arranger les choses. Vêtus tous les trois de tenues habillées coordonnées, ils avaient l'air de gravures de mode que l'on voit dans les magazines moldus. Sûrs d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres, ils entraient en conquérants, à l'aise dans les salons aussi bien que dans les combats. Jean-Baptiste se joignit aussitôt à leur groupe pendant que lui accueillait les deux couples d'amis qu'il avait invités.

Jim regardait avec agacement Pierre-François rire des plaisanteries du fils de leurs hôtes. Le jeune garçon était agréable à regarder sans l'ombre d'un doute, sa peau brune dénonçait un métissage ancien tout comme ses cheveux bouclés et ses grands yeux noirs cachés derrière des cils qui n'en finissaient plus. Il parlait avec les mains qu'il avait fort belles, ses doigts fins et élégants dessinaient dans l'air, en gestes langoureux, son pays qu'il leur détaillait. Le moldu se pencha afin d'attraper son verre posé sur la console derrière lui et, au passage, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son homme pour s'appuyer. Celui-ci lui adressa un bref regard et un tendre sourire un peu moqueur nullement dupe de la manœuvre qui ressemblait à un rappel à l'ordre.

Jean-Baptiste répondit à la demande de sa mère et les quitta presque aussitôt remplacé par Etienne et Gellert. Ce dernier, habillé, par hasard, pratiquement de la même couleur que Pierre-François et dans le même style, n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à celui-ci. Cette similitude entre le directeur de Poudlard et le mage noir dans le corps de François-Marie était choquante pour ses compagnons mais pour Pierre-François c'était bien plus. Il savait que Gellert n'en était pas l'instigateur, que son frère était le premier responsable de son propre anéantissement pourtant, tout indigne qu'il soit, il était son frère et sa disparition le bouleversait. Il avala d'un coup son verre de whisky pur-feu, une traînée de chaleur se répandit dans son œsophage, réchauffant son cœur au passage, il tendit la main vers la bouteille.

— Arrête, mon loup, lui souffla Harry.

Il lui lança un regard perdu.

— Je sais que tu es malheureux, amour, mais je ne veux pas que tu te donnes en spectacle ici, devant ces gens qui ne comprendront rien à ton chagrin et qui ne seront que trop contents de dire que nous manquons de classe et de dignité.

Il laissa retomber sa main, choisissant un jus de fruits pour se donner une contenance avant de sourire doucement à son compagnon qui effleura légèrement le poignet qui portait le lien.

— J'ai mal.

— Et j'ai mal avec toi parce que je t'aime, lui souffla Harry.

Jim tout en ayant l'air d'écouter la discussion suivait le malaise de l'aîné et les voyait dialoguer, il voulait être près d'eux. Il changea de position sous prétexte de prendre une boisson et se retrouva pratiquement contre Pierre-François. Il caressa doucement son côté pour l'encourager avant de se coller à lui pour attraper un chausson apéritif pourtant peu engageant.

— Tu vas manger ça ? lui murmura Harry.

— Maintenant que je l'ai pris, je n'ai plus trop le choix, fit-il avec un air complice.

— Goûte avant de juger, c'est très bon, commenta Pierre-François, c'est une petite galette de maïs enroulée autour d'une farce à la morue.

— Par Merlin, souffla Jim avec une grimace.

— La cuisine de la Louisiane est vraiment délicieuse tu sais, même si il y a des produits que nous ne connaissons pas ou n'employons pas, lui expliqua Pierre-François. Moi en tout cas, j'aime beaucoup.

Jim mordit avec précaution un morceau de son apéritif.

— Eh, tu as raison. Ce n'est pas mauvais du tout. C'est très épicé et plein de saveurs.

Harry essaya à son tour puis choisit un autre petit-four sous l'œil moqueur de Pierre-François.

— Je vous préviens, ce soir, pas de baisers, railla-t-il. Celui que tu viens de choisir, mon agneau, c'est un accra à l'alligator.

— On va remédier au problème de suite, fit Harry. Ouvre la bouche, mon loup, railla-t-il, taquin, en lui présentant un petit chausson brun devant les lèvres. Notre hôte te regarde, mon ange, le nargua-t-il.

— Harry, pas aujourd'hui, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, répondit-il brièvement en mangeant l'apéritif.

— Je vois que vous faites connaissance avec les produits locaux, commenta Etienne.

— C'est vraiment très goûteux, fit Jim en lui souriant poliment.

— Demain, sur le chabec, nous emmènerons des po-boy, expliqua Jean-Baptiste qui les avait rejoints, ce sont des sandwichs de vrai pain à la française, agrémentés, en fonction du marché ,d'huîtres, de poisson, de légumes, d'œufs et de plein d'autres choses. C'est à chaque fois différent et très bon.

Harry, mécontent de s'être fait rabrouer, sirotait son cocktail de jus de fruits d'un air mélancolique, Pierre-François s'en voulait de son mouvement d'humeur injustifié envers son compagnon seulement désireux de lui changer les idées, quant à Jim il aurait voulu dire à ce jeune impertinent d'arrêter de manger ses compagnons des yeux, pourtant il fit un effort pour lui répondre qu'ils étaient impatients de découvrir les bayous dont on parlait tant. L'invitation à passer à table le dispensa de poursuivre la conversation.

Les écrevisses fraîchement pêchées et grillées accompagnées de croquettes de maïs étaient succulentes et le poulet aux okras accompagné de riz qui suivit délicieux bien que fortement épicé mais la crème glacée au gingembre qui terminait le repas, très appréciée par les créoles autour de la table, fit faire la grimace à Harry et il eut bien du mal à la finir. Ils clôturèrent le festin par un brulôt du bayou, ce mélange de café, de sucre de canne, de cognac dans lequel a macéré des zestes d'orange et de citron. Pierre-François ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en voyant les yeux de son imprudent Jim s'ouvrir démesurément après avoir avalé une grande gorgée du mélange.

— Par Salazar, que c'est fort ! murmura-t-il.

— Va doucement, ma tendresse ! lui souffla-t-il avant de regarder vers Harry qui détourna trop vite la tête.

— Harry, arrête. Je sais que j'ai eu tort, que tu voulais me faire oublier. Le problème c'est que voir à côté de moi ce sorcier qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à mon frère et qui ne te quitte pas des yeux, comme ce dernier l'aurait fait, me pose plus qu'un problème.

— Je vois que tu te sens mal, chuchota son jeune compagnon, pourtant j'ignore quoi faire pour t'aider.

— Sois-là, simplement.

— Je ne t'ai pas quitté de toute la soirée, murmura-t-il.

Pierre-François se rendit compte qu'en effet, il ne s'était éloigné de lui à aucun moment. Il poussa un soupir désolé.

— Ta présence me fait du bien, n'en doute pas, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier mon jumeau. Je sais ce qu'il était, je sais qu'il me haïssait, je sais que nous étions en danger à cause de lui, je l'aurais tué sans hésitation pour vous protéger cependant, bizarrement, quelque chose me manque, comme une partie de moi-même. Voir ce corps qui lui appartenait et qui n'est plus lui se tenir là, devant nous ou, comme tantôt, à côté de toi, me choque. Les derniers jours à Poudlard j'ai étudié la fusion des entités et des auras magiques, je savais que ça allait probablement se produire mais ce n'était que théorique.

— Tout va bien ? interrogea Etienne qui s'assit sur la bergère en face d'eux.

— Oui. Je dois t'avouer que nous discutions de la situation. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de voir le corps de mon frère marcher, sourire et même rire, fit Pierre-François en jetant un coup d'œil à Gellert en train de discuter avec les autres sorciers invités, tout en sachant que son esprit n'est plus.

— Et surtout, tu as une décision à prendre. De celles qui peuvent engager tout l'avenir du monde sorcier. Le repentir de cet homme est-il réel ? Quel est le danger à le laisser dans ce corps ? lui demanda son ami en faisant une grimace qui indiquait combien il préférait ne pas avoir à prendre une part quelconque à cette décision.

— Je crois qu'il a des remords, oui, mais il a toujours convoité les Reliques de la Mort et je suis incapable de dire ce qu'à ce jour, il est capable de faire pour les posséder.

— Ces reliques sont plus une légende qu'autre chose, non ? railla Etienne.

— Malheureusement, elles sont bien réelles et donnent le pouvoir à celui qui les possède toutes les trois de commander à la mort. Il en détenait une, la Baguette de Sureau. Lorsqu'il a combattu Albus et a été vaincu, il l'a perdue aussi, commenta Harry.

— Laissez-le chercher, ça l'occupera !

— Si c'était si aisé, fit Jim d'un ton amer.

— Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas simple ?

— Parce que les reliques ne peuvent être que données, conquises ou volées, expliqua Harry. Si il les désire afin de ramener son grand amour à la vie, dans le but de retrouver le pouvoir qu'il avait, il ne pourra qu'affronter celui qui les détient.

— Et je suppose que tu sais qui les possède ?

Harry se contenta de fixer Etienne sans lui répondre.

— Je commence à comprendre, mon ami, pourquoi, ce soir, tu es si sombre, soupira-t-il. Non seulement tu as perdu ton frère dans des circonstances plus que pénibles et sans possibilité de faire ton deuil mais en plus tes compagnons et toi êtes en danger.

— Cela a toujours été ainsi, fit-il. J'étais en danger seul à Paris, ils l'étaient eux aussi, nous le sommes ensemble maintenant. Nos ennemis étaient déjà les mêmes. Où est la différence ? Nous avons notre bonheur en plus.

— Et des enfants ?

— Ma fille et des garçons que les hasards de la vie nous ont confiés, ils sont en sûreté à Poudlard.

.

oOo

.

Pierre-François referma la porte de sa chambre en poussant un soupir accablé. Avec le décalage horaire, à Poudlard, il était cinq heures du matin. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se glissa sous la douche, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau et laver la lassitude de son corps et de son âme. Il avait envie de crier, de hurler afin de se libérer mais là, chez Etienne, il ne pouvait pas et ses efforts pour se contenir, bloquaient sa gorge, lui donnaient la sensation d'étouffer. Il eut hoquet libérateur et s'appuya contre le mur de la douche, ses larmes devenant sanglots irrépressibles, puis spasmes nerveux. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, il s'affaissa doucement sur la faïence blanche et se replia en position fœtale perdu dans sa douleur loin de tout ce qui n'était pas ce frère qu'il haïssait et qui allait tellement lui manquer.

Il perçut à peine l'ouverture de la porte de la cabine, un appel affolé fuser vers le dehors, une course précipitée, quelques jurons bien sentis et deux corps qui le rejoignaient sous le jet tiède et le relevaient. Il se retrouva entre leurs bras fermes qui l'enserraient, il entendait de loin leurs voix le bercer de serments d'amour. Il se calma peu à peu sous les soins des mains douces qui le lavaient délicatement, apaisé par les mots tendres que lui chuchotaient ses agneaux, rassuré par les caresses qu'ils lui prodiguaient.

Il se réveilla au matin serré entre eux, le visage au creux du cou de Harry, les lèvres de Jim dans sa nuque et leurs bras fermés sur son corps en une étreinte rassurante. Sans s'en rendre compte, il dut bouger.

— Ça va mieux, mon amour ?

— Oui. C'est passé. Je suis désolé.

— Il n'y a aucune raison. Si tu savais les nuits que j'ai passées à sangloter après la mort de mon parrain. Je te comprends très bien, lui fit-il en posant ses lèvres sur son front, caressant de la pulpe des doigts le visage de l'aimé qui laissa échapper un gémissement qui fit sourire Harry qui prolongea cet instant privilégié. Il caressa son nez du sien, ses lèvres cherchèrent les siennes, sa langue cajola la sienne. Harry, son amour, son compagnon, sa moitié. Il se serra contre lui. Là, il avait tellement besoin de lui, de son corps, de l'odeur de sa peau rassurante, familière qui représentaient son ancre dans cette vie.

Une bouche veloutée et tendre effleura sa nuque, remonta jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, le mordilla sensuellement, avant de lui souffler qu'il l'aimait, plus que tout. Un frisson de plaisir le saisit et se répandit jusqu'au bas du dos, Jim, avec lui, n'était pas prolixe de mots d'amour. Souvent il le voyait chuchoter tout contre Harry blotti dans ses bras, le caressant doucement, il respectait ces moments de tendresse entre eux, même si son cœur se serrait de les voir l'oublier un peu. Il avait promis qu'il en serait ainsi. Il avait aussi de ces moments uniques avec son compagnon elfique, mais pas avec Jim qui se contentait de lui manifester son attachement par des petits noms tendres.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte troublant ce doux instant.

— Pierre-François ! Il faut vous lever ! le petit déjeuner sera servi dans vingt minutes et nous partirons de suite après.

— Nous arrivons, Jean-Baptiste.

— En voilà un qui ne doutait pas de nous trouver ensemble, ricana Jim.

— Il nous a observé assez depuis notre arrivée pour tout savoir, se moqua Harry.

— Je vois que ça ne t'a pas échappé non plus.

— Je l'ai remarqué aussi, intervint Pierre-François, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit dans de mauvaises intentions.

— Tout dépend de la façon de voir les choses, grommela Jim.

— Encore jaloux ? se moqua l'aîné.

— Je suis certain qu'il ne te veut que du bien, mon amour, ricana le jeune moldu.

— Ça veut dire oui ! railla Harry avec un petit clin d'œil à Pierre-François.

— Jean-Baptiste n'est pas gay, trancha ce dernier.

— Pas encore, se moqua Jim. Ne me dis pas le contraire, tu sais que j'ai raison.

— Il nous observe parce que nous sommes les premiers hommes à nous aimer devant lui, rien de plus, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Il a été élevé dans une société assez homophobe, par contre à l'école de sorcellerie il a dû en rencontrer d'autres qu'il n'aura pas osé fréquenter. Dépêchons-nous maintenant. Nous allons être en retard au repas.

Après la douche, il les enduisit d'une pommade fluide et incolore au parfum un peu âcre où dominaient la citronnelle et la menthe.

— Nous allons sentir comme un plat de la cuisine locale ! soupira Jim avec une grimace.

— Et très certainement Jean-Baptiste est habitué aux maringuoins (2) et ne met plus ce produit depuis longtemps. Lui, il va sentir bon ! le nargua Harry. Contrairement à nous. Quel sorcier sensé voudrait de nous ? se plaignit -il avec un sourire railleur.

Tout en les regardant se taquiner, il s'enduisit du même liniment.

— Très certainement, personne ! Vous avez entièrement raison ! répondit-il avec un petite rire.

Il les saisit par la taille de façon possessive, posa un baiser sur leur bouche avant de les pousser vers la sortie.

.

oOo

.

Ils descendaient vers la rivière suivant Etienne, derrière eux Jean-Baptiste discutait avec Gellert-François-Marie. Pierre-François avait revu ce dernier prêt pour l'expédition avec déplaisir mais le plus gros choc était passé. Depuis le premier affrontement à leur arrivée, le vieux sorcier n'avait plus semblé agressif. Comme eux, il paraissait sur la défensive attendant l'évolution des choses.

Un bateau à fond plat permettant de naviguer dans les étroits canaux et dans les marécages les attendait. Ils se dirigèrent vers Honey Island Swamp, l'une des dernières zones protégées de la Louisiane. Pierre-François qui avait déjà exploré les bayous avec Etienne à maintes reprises leur désignait les animaux, les végétaux qui leur étaient inconnus. Ils observèrent les lieux de nidification des alligators, des aigrettes, des ratons laveurs, des ragondins et de nombreuses espèces de serpents.

Les po-boy que leur avait annoncés Jean-Baptiste se révélèrent délicieux et furent suivis de gros morceaux de tarte aux pacanes. Quand ses compagnons virent Pierre-François sortir une fois de plus le pot contenant le baume contre les moustiques, ils levèrent les yeux au ciel.

— Enlève ton tee-shirt, Harry, fit-il à celui-ci qui s'exécuta sans hésitation.

— Tu les maternes, railla Etienne.

— Je prends soin d'eux, c'est normal. Ce sont mes hommes, ils le font pour moi aussi. Pourquoi les laisser se faire piquer si je peux l'éviter. Je ne me rappelle que trop bien de la nuit pénible que j'ai passée ici après avoir été la première fois dans les marais avec toi. Heureusement que ta gouvernante, la vieille Cléo était là. Elle m'a fait découvrir cette pommade qui est en plus facile à réaliser même si un grand parfumeur apprécierait certainement très peu son odeur. Jim à ton tour, fit-il.

Ce dernier ne dit rien et ôta son vêtement malgré son peu de goût pour ce genre d'exhibition, ses yeux dans ceux de Harry qui lui sourit. Il savait la pudeur de son fiancé qui, même sur la plage, devait faire un effort pour se déshabiller. Il lui fallait leur amour, son propre désir, pour oublier ses inhibitions et se livrer sans autre forme de procès à leurs regards enflammés, affamés.

Il était l'heure de prendre un thé tardif sous le patio quand ils rentrèrent de leur expédition. Il s'attardèrent une heure auprès de Verdana et Marguerite avant de se retirer afin de se changer.

.

oOo

.

Sur le qui-vive, ils étaient dans le grand hall de Faribole, la plantation de Nicolas de Noailles. Gellert, ou peut-être devons-nous dorénavant l'appeler François-Marie puisque c'est ainsi que le percevront les autres, se dirigea vers la double porte ouverte sur la salle de réception, semblant très à l'aise chez ce fils qu'il connaissait à peine. Tous le suivirent, l'œil aux aguets. La tension était palpable parmi leur petit groupe. Harry jeta un regard discret à Etienne et Jean-Baptiste. Un je ne sais quoi de rigide dans leur attitude d'habitude nonchalante trahissait leur inquiétude, manifestement, ils étaient conscients de la possibilité d'un piège. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas que des planteurs. Aussitôt qu'il les aperçut, un homme dont le costume bien coupé n'arrivait pas à cacher une taille déjà marquée par un bel embonpoint, s'avança vers eux. Les yeux bleus très lumineux étaient la seule ressemblance que l'on pouvait noter entre le père, le fils et le cousin qui se saluaient. Le mage noir présenta ensuite les dames et Etienne, puis l'Elu et son fiancé, terminant enfin par Jean-Baptiste.

Harry laissa errer son regard sur la société rassemblée dans ce grand salon. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un saut dans une époque passée. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement en pensant que la robe qu'avait portée Ron au bal de quatrième année aurait à peine dénoté. Peu étaient habillés en vêtements moldus, encore moins selon la mode actuelle. Naïvement, il sentait toute la fierté du monde exploser dans sa poitrine quand il contemplait ses compagnons, beaux, séduisants. Avait-il vraiment cette chance qu'ils soient amoureux de lui ?

Une flûte de champagne à la main, accompagnés de leur hôte, ils firent le tour du salon pour la traditionnelle présentation. Ils entendirent bien des grands patronymes, à croire que tous les Sang-Pur, portant des noms aristocrates dans le monde moldu, s'étaient donnés rendez-vous là, en ces bayous de Louisiane. Il souriait, serrait et baisait des mains dont il ne garderait aucun souvenir, échangeait quelques propos banals sur la beauté de la région, la saveur de la cuisine avant de passer aux suivants.

— Lord et Lady Jamyson, Monsieur Sirius Black.

Ce dernier vit son filleul ouvrir des yeux démesurément grands en le voyant devant lui. Il s'y attendait. Le plaisir de les surprendre avait été une des raisons qui lui avait fait accepter ce plan ridicule de Draco.

— Parrain ? fit Harry stupéfait.

— C'est bien moi ! fit-il gaiement. Ferme la bouche, on dirait que tu as vu un revenant des limbes, se moqua-t-il. Bien que ça devienne très à la mode ces derniers temps.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— J'ai décidé de voyager un peu. Notre ministre ayant un courrier très urgent pour Lord Jamyson, je me suis proposé à le lui apporter. Je continue mon périple vers la Floride dès demain. Pierre-François, mon ami, Jim, mon grand, salua-t-il. Content de vous voir en bonne forme malgré votre exploration des marécages ce matin, ricana-t-il.

— Tu es là pour rendre service à Lucius ! tu m'en diras tant, railla Harry. Tu n'aurais pas vu Draco, par hasard ?

— Je crois me rappeler que c'est lui qui m'a remis le courrier du ministère, précisa en riant Sirius. Ainsi que quelques recommandations pour vous, je ne pouvais donc rater cette soirée organisée tout exprès pour mon filleul, acheva-t-il en appuyant sur ces derniers mots.

— Organisée pour moi ?

— En effet. Les soirées à la Nouvelle-Orléans ne commencent en général pas avant le mois de décembre, celle-ci a été improvisée par Nicolas pour toi, lui glissa une voix basse et veloutée qui le fit sursauter.

Il croisa le regard de Pierre-François qui les écoutait, il le fit frissonner, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi impressionnant, aussi terrible. Il plongea dans le glacier qui le fixait avec tout ce qu'il avait dans le cœur pour lui tout avant de répondre à François-Marie tourné vers lui.

— Je n'en demandais pas tant, je désire juste savoir qui a assassiné le comte de Saint-Maur, je n'ai jamais aimé les mondanités.

— Tu découvriras, Harry, que parfois il faut passer par ces dernières pour avoir des renseignements. On apprend énormément dans les salons, dans les alcôves, dans les lits.

— Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, fit-il calmement.

— Dis-moi combien de ministres, de secrétaires d'Etat, de diplomates aussi bien sorciers que moldus tu as dans tes amis? Combien ont été reçus dans un certain castel rose du bord de la Garonne et très certainement ailleurs.

— Il se fait que lors des négociations certains liens se sont noués, c'est exact, mais je ne les ai pas recherchés.

— Si tu en es sûr, railla le vieux sorcier.

Harry se contraignit au calme, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'entrer en conflit avec lui. Il intercepta un serveur qui passait entre eux chargé d'un plateau, prit deux flûtes de bulles si chères à Jim et tendit un verre à chacun de ses amours d'un geste très naturel, frôlant sensuellement leurs doigts au passage.

— Et une pour toi !

— Merci, Jean-Baptiste.

— Parlez-moi de votre vie en Angleterre, demanda-t-il.

La conversation devint plus légère. Sirius ne se gênait pas pour raconter des anecdotes de Poudlard, faisant parfois grimacer les intéressés dont il se moquait allègrement. Harry se rapprocha de Pierre-François et se tint à ses côtés, son corps frôlant le sien. Sur son autre flanc se trouvait Jim, il échangea avec lui un coup d'œil tendrement complice.

Le repas fut une pénitence. Si les mets étaient délicieux, l'inquiétude, le fait qu'ils soient séparés et placés loin gâchait une bonne partie du plaisir de leur dégustation. Ils avaient convenu de manger tout ce qui était commun à tous les invités et de toucher à peine à ce qui était servi en portions individuelles comme le sorbet à la mangue en coupe ou le dessert disposé sur assiette. Harry examinait donc avec désespoir son moelleux au chocolat amer qu'il devait laisser repartir intact.

Pierre-François surveillait de loin son gourmand.

— Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet ? Nous n'avons rien vu de louche jusque maintenant, lui fit son ami.

— Cela fait quatre mois que nous sommes ensemble, J'ai failli les perdre plusieurs fois, à la bataille de Stonehenge, empoisonnés à deux reprises, … Ils sont tout jeunes et ont toute la vie devant eux.

— Quel âge a Harry ?

— Dix-neuf ans, tu vas me dire toi aussi qu'ils sont trop jeunes et me laisseront ?

— Par Merlin, non. Depuis votre arrivée et mon erreur sur ton frère, je les observe. Tu étais mal hier et ils étaient aussi tristes que toi, ils ne savaient que faire pour te soutenir. Même si vous ne vous touchez pas, votre lien est perceptible. Ils t'aiment, cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

— La vie sans eux, je ne la conçois plus.

— Ne vas pas trop loin, Pierre-François.

— Je sais que si je les perdais, je devrai continuer quoi qu'il arrive, Etienne. Il y a ma fille, le fils adoptif et le pupille de Harry. Pourtant vivre sans eux n'aurait plus d'intérêt. Je les aime à la folie.

— Je ris, j'apprécie discuter avec mes amis, j'aime un bon plat ou un bon alcool, je vais à la chasse ou à la pêche avec mon fils, je profite de chaque instant. Il y a quelques années, je disais la même chose que toi, que vivre sans elle ne serait plus vivre.

Pierre-François ne répondit pas, attendant la suite de ces confidences étonnantes.

— ...

— Elle était belle et n'avait pas trente ans, elle avait les plus aimables jeunes hommes à ses pieds. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle m'avait choisi moi, son aîné de tant de temps. Notre amour a duré presque trois années, les plus belles de ma vie. Je vais rarement en ville car chaque endroit de la Nouvelle-Orléans me la rappelle, chaque morceau de jazz que j'entends me parle de cette musique qu'elle aimait plus que tout et que nous écoutions ensemble après l'amour, sa tête sur mon épaule... Nous avons tous aimé. Ils sont là, à tes côtés. Ne gaspille pas ton temps en des mouvements inutiles de jalousie mal placée, en des questions qui te font perdre de vue l'essentiel. Ceux qu'on aiment s'en vont toujours trop tôt, Pierre-François.

Un cri, un mouvement attirèrent leur attention un instant détournée sur l'autre bout de table et déjà Harry, debout contemplait à côté de lui une forme écroulée. Il releva le joli visage de sa voisine de table tombé de façon grotesque dans son assiette de dessert. Avant de la soulever d'un mobilus corpus et de l'étendre dans une des bergères, il fit un signe discret à Sirius et Jean-Baptiste. Penché vers elle, il essaya en vain de percevoir le moindre signe de vie, la moindre aura magique, mais rien. Cette femme aimable, spirituelle avec laquelle il discutait quelques minutes auparavant, n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie. Il entendit par deux fois son prénom prononcé avec inquiétude.

— Je n'ai rien, fit-il avec un regard rassurant vers ses amants.

— Que s'est-il passé ? intervint la voix de Nicolas de Noailles.

— Je l'ignore. Nous parlions de la nouvelle université sorcière de Cambridge quand elle s'est écroulée.

Il examina sans autre commentaire les doigts, les ongles, les gencives de la morte.

— Tu crois qu'elle a été empoisonnée ? fit la voix grave et onctueuse qu'il commençait à connaître.

— Je crois que sa mort peut être tout, sauf naturelle.

— Ne t'en mêle pas Harry, fit Jim.

— Je n'en ai pas l'intention, répondit-il à son fiancé. Nous ne sommes pas en Angleterre.

— Je suis médicomage, je vais l'examiner, fit un petit homme fluet avec des lunettes rondes sur le nez.

Harry lui laissa la place et fonça vers Jean-Baptiste et Sirius qui n'avaient pas bougé.

— Tu as pris un échantillon ? demanda-t-il discrètement à ce dernier.

— Oui, c'est fait.

— Bien. Rentre et demande à Lucius de l'analyser le plus vite possible.

Tout naturellement leur groupe se reforma, comme il s'en était assemblé d'autres où les sorciers discutaient à voix basse en lançant des coups d'œil suspicieux vers leurs voisins. Leur hôte revint bien vite vers eux, accompagné de son père qui semblait être son fils et Harry pensa qu'on nageait dans l'absurde, un absurde grotesque, tragique.

— Tu avais raison, fit le mage noir, elle a été empoisonnée. Le tout est de savoir qui était visé, elle ou toi.

— Nous ne le saurons certainement jamais, fit Harry calmement tout en pensant qu'il avait déjà une idée assez précise à ce sujet. Nicolas, pourrions nous vous parler ?

— Je sais par mon père le but de votre venue à la Nouvelles-Orléans. Comme vous pouvez le constater, le moment est mal choisi. Vous avez raison, je suis le sorcier qui était présent à Sainte-Mangouste lors du décès de Philibert. Nous pourrons en discuter plus aisément demain.

— Avec plaisir, accepta Pierre-François.

— De toute façon au vu de ce crime, votre visite à l'ancien quartier français ne semble plus une bonne idée, comme on pouvait s'y attendre la ville bruisse de rumeurs, vos faits et gestes sont très certainement épiés. Ce crime ne laissera pas la population de la ville basse indifférente. Evitez le quartier des marrones. Je vous conseille la plus grande prudence. Etienne, je passerai demain dans la journée, fit-il à ce dernier avec une expression de pitié sur le visage.

— ...

— Père ? finit-il en le voyant rester près de leur groupe.

— Je vais avec eux. Ici, je ne te suis d'aucune utilité.

— Auprès d'eux non plus.

— Je fais ce qui a été prévu, passer ces deux jours avec mon frère. Il faut aller au bout de cette histoire.

— Père !

— Non ! fit-il d'une voix sèche et autoritaire. Black ? Que faites-vous ?

— Il rentre à Poudlard immédiatement, intervint Harry. Et je ne veux plus aucun de la Fratrie ici, continua-t-il d'un ton impérieux, les yeux dans ceux de son parrain. Et Draco va m'entendre au retour.

— C'est ton ami, fit Sirius avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

— Je sais pourquoi il l'a fait, parrain, mais ils avaient promis.

— Promis de ne pas venir, Harry. Rien d'autre. Tes amis sont des serpentards, railla-t-il.

.

oOo

.

Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon de Belle Etoile, Harry attira ses deux amants d'un geste captatif et les enlaça. Pierre-François posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe, pendant que Jim s'alanguissait contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Verdana et Marguerite les avaient quittés pour se coucher dès leur retour, Etienne, son fils et François-Marie les contemplaient sans un mot. Leur instant de tendresse fut très court et le soupir de Harry dit assez combien il aurait voulu prolonger leur étreinte, pourtant il se détourna d'eux pour fixer le planteur.

— Qui était cette femme pour vous ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Etienne lui rendit son regard et il put voir au fond de ses yeux une expression de désespoir.

— Rien ! elle n'était rien !

— Je ne peux vous aider si vous n'avez pas confiance.

— ...

— Qui est Elena ?

Le planteur regarda un instant ce jeune homme qui s'immisçait dans sa vie à son corps défendant avant de s'en détourner. L'indicible tristesse de ses traits ne pouvait qu'émouvoir les hommes qui le regardaient là en silence.

— Qui est Elena ? répéta le Sauveur d'une voix brève.

Il avait ce ton de commandement qui insupportait tant Etienne qui releva la tête pour le défier du regard.

— Personne qui vous importe.

— Elle va mourir. Peut-être est-elle déjà morte ! Allez-vous laisser là votre fille par fierté ? Elle va suivre sa mère et sa tante. Oui, je suis au courant ! C'est donc ce que vous voulez ? cria presque Harry.

Les autres tétanisés par ces paroles ne quittaient pas les antagonistes du regard. Le planteur semblait regarder au delà de cette maison qui petit à petit devenait sa prison volontaire.

— ...

— Etes-vous lâche, Etienne ? jeta-t-il.

— Tu ne comprends rien !

— Non, c'est vrai, je ne comprends pas que vous puissiez regarder celles que vous aimez disparaître les unes après les autres sans rien faire.

— Mais par Merlin, de quoi te mêles-tu, jeune impudent ?

— Il ne veut que t'aider Etienne, l'interrompit Pierre-François en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon pour l'inciter à plus de modération.

— Il ne sait rien de notre société, de nos...

— J'ai dîné aux côtés d'une femme charmante, pleine de vie, d'humour et à la fin du repas elle n'était plus qu'une poupée sans vie que j'ai relevée, que j'ai prise dans mes bras et tout me dit que vous y êtes pour quelque chose.

— Père ? interrogea Jean-Baptiste d'une voix tremblante. Ai-je une autre sœur ?

— Il y a longtemps j'ai fait une terrible erreur, mon fils. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme et malgré que j'étais marié à ta mère je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de l'aimer, fit-il infiniment las.

Ils écoutaient en silence, cet homme qui semblait toujours affable et gai, révéler, d'une voix sourde, le drame de sa vie. Une main de Pierre-François avait quitté l'épaule de Harry pour enlacer la taille de Jim.

— Donc, votre maîtresse a été assassinée peu après la naissance d'Elena, résuma Harry et sa sœur qui se chargeait de l'éducation de votre fille vient de mourir. Pourquoi ? ça n'a pas de sens. Vous nous cachez un élément important.

— Tu sais toujours tout, non ? railla le planteur.

— Avant de mourir, elle a eu le temps de me parler d'Elena, mais elle n'avait pas celui de me raconter votre vie cachée.

— Elle n'était peut-être pas visée, c'est certainement une erreur.

— Nous avons juste servis de paravent, raisonna Harry. Tout le monde était préoccupé de notre venue, l'assassin en a profité que toute l'attention était focalisée sur nous pour passer à l'acte.

— Cette femme était blanche ? interrogea son fils d'un ton sec.

— Non, murmura-t-il. Elle était quarterone, descendante d'un marrone et prêtresse vaudou.

— Comment as-tu pu ! s'exclama-t-il.

— L'amour ne choisit pas, Jean-Baptiste, intervint François-Marie une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

— Mais sa sœur... commença Harry.

— Sa demi-sœur est blanche, oui, rectifia Etienne impatient.

— Quel âge a votre fille ?

— Treize ans.

— Manifestement Nicolas est au courant, murmura Harry pour lui-même et il ne devait pas être le seul. J'ai l'impression que, comme toujours dans ces cas-là, c'est le secret de Polichinelle. Votre femme connait votre aventure et l'existence d'Elena ?

— Oui.

— Sang-Pur et racisme : un cocktail détonnant, asséna François-Marie qu'ils regardèrent tous les yeux ronds. Je sais ce que vous pensez, ça a été longtemps ma façon de penser et, justement, j'ai vu le résultat.

.

oOo

.

Dès que la porte de la chambre de Pierre-François se referma sur eux, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois serrés dans une même étreinte qui leur coupait le souffle mais leur était nécessaire. Après une douche, qu'ils avaient prise successivement, ils chuchotèrent sous la mousseline blanche de la moustiquaire, commentant à voix basse les évènements. Leurs conclusions n'étaient pas encourageantes. Sans le bon-vouloir d'Etienne, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider sa fille. Terminer ce pourquoi ils étaient venus et, dès les renseignements obtenus, rentrer à Poudlard, était la seule option possible.

Adossé au lit, l'aîné regardait ses agneaux se câliner, s'embrasser leurs têtes sur sa poitrine. A leur habitude, ils le provoquaient pour qu'il aille vers eux, mais il avait décidé, ce soir là, qu'il ne bougerait pas et qu'ils devraient en faire plus, beaucoup plus. Et ils se prirent au jeu. Leurs lèvres coururent sur sa peau laissant des traînées brûlantes de leur passion, leurs mains se lièrent pour caresser son corps immobile et très vite, ils furent victime de leur propre taquinerie, irrités de son impassibilité.

Leurs gestes qui se voulaient ardents devinrent fébriles, leurs élans fougueux, haletants, leur désir brûlant, impatient. Son corps n'en pouvait plus et il se sentait près du point de rupture et, lorsque la langue de Harry remonta tout le long de son désir érigé, il crut ne pas pouvoir tenir. Mais ils en étaient au même point et il se retint, désireux de les pousser au bout de leur envie, au bout de leur besoin. Et leur impatience devint de la frénésie, il la sentait monter en même temps que leur désir. Ce fut Jim qui le premier se frotta en gémissant contre son flanc immobile avec un seul appel qui lui retourna les sens.

— P'ti loup... je t'en prie.

Un Jim qui, pour une fois, lui rendait les armes, ça ne se dédaignait pas. Il l'embrassa passionnément le serrant violemment. Il eut la surprise de découvrir chez son calme agneau la même rage, le même emportement, presque de la brutalité, une manifeste envie, en tout cas, de lui faire payer cher cette reddition. On n'en était plus aux douces morsures et aux suçons des nuits du Cap d'Agde. Ses mains retenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, Jim, sur lui, frottait sa virilité durement contre la sienne en des gestes saccadés.

Quand il le sentit se décoller de lui brusquement, il comprit que Harry intervenait dans l'équation. Fasciné, il les regarda lutter pour la domination de l'autre ou la sienne, peut-être, et leurs gestes sur la peau de leur vis-à-vis étaient tout sauf tendres. Jim s'était retourné aussitôt, un genou sur le lit, l'autre en angle qu'il avait posé dans le creux des reins de son fiancé, il avait immobilisé son corps en arrière, tenant son poignet loin derrière et penché sur lui, il le mordait au cou tel un vampire qui veut aspirer sa vie. Il se mit à son tour à genoux devant Harry caressant, de la paume de ses mains, ce corps mis à sa merci par Jim, se penchant pour faire courir sur sa poitrine sa bouche, descendant jusqu'à son désir érigé.

Doucement, contrastant volontairement avec la violence de l'étreinte de Jim, sa langue allait et venait tout le long de la hampe et, flattant au passage les bourses, il caressait du bout des doigts l'intimité de Harry se repaissant de ses cris de plaisir. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Le sentant préparé, il attira Harry tout contre lui, l'embrassant avec passion, caressant en geste larges son corps de soie. Il le bascula sur son côté et, tout en guettant dans ses yeux, la jouissance, il remonta ses genoux vers sa taille, et, lentement, en geignant de plaisir, il s'introduisit dans le fourreau admirablement chaud et étroit tout en s'offrant à Jim qui se colla immédiatement à lui, sa bouche dans sa nuque, une main caressant son flanc, l'autre le préparant fébrilement. Quand il le pénétra, il cria sous l'intrusion trop soudaine, trop rapide, trop violente avant de s'habituer et de geindre puis de crier de volupté sous les coups de hanches de Jim qui heurtait son centre du plaisir avec constance. Les gémissements de Harry devinrent cris de jouissance puis de délivrance quand ses mouvements se firent plus amples et que sa main massa sa virilité provoquant l'orgasme. Il souda sa bouche à la sienne y goûtant le plaisir qui secouait son amour avant de jouir à son tour et de s'arquer contre Jim pour recevoir sa semence.

Merveilleusement apaisé il se laissa aller en arrière dans les bras de Jim, entourant des siens son plus jeune agneau. Il le sentit se cabrer contre lui, frémissant.

— Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? lui murmura-t-il.

Les paupières cachèrent un instant les émeraudes troublées.

— Je ne t'ai pas eu toi ! souffla-t-il, et tu m'as rendu fou d'envie de ton corps.

— Viens, chuchota-t-il, en le caressant doucement, sois tendre, mon amour, au diapason de mon humeur présente, sois tendre, fais-moi tout oublier. Aime-moi, souffla-t-il ses mains effleurant sensuellement le corps moite et meurtri, sa bouche sur les traces de morsure qui parsemaient sa peau.

.

oOo

.

Il était presque dix-heures quand ils s'assirent autour de la table du petit déjeuner. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air d'être là depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'eux. En les voyant, Jean-Baptiste plongea le nez dans son assiette et François-Marie eut un regard insistant et inquisiteur. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil perplexe avant de se mettre à manger.

— Nicolas a envoyé un courrier par hibou, il ne pourra être ici avant dix-sept heures, les informa Etienne. Que voulez-vous faire ?

— Si j'ai bien compris, toute sortie en ville semble exclue, soupira Pierre-François.

— ...

— Tu as envie de quelque chose ? fit-il à Harry dont il voyait l'hésitation.

— On pourrait aller pêcher des écrevisses ? suggéra-t-il.

L'aîné le regarda un court instant sans rien dire. Pourquoi oubliait-il si souvent qui il était et ce qu'il avait vécu ou comment il avait vécu ? Son agneau n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de faire ce que tous les garçons sorciers ou moldus avaient connu dans leur enfance, dans leur adolescence. Il se rappela sa fascination pour le parc d'attraction du Cap d'Agde ou son amour immodéré pour le quidditch.

— C'est une bonne idée, fit-il en souriant. Etienne ?

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit celui-ci un peu étonné et pris de court.

L'heure du déjeuner était dépassée depuis longtemps quand ils rentrèrent de leur expédition. On les entendait de loin chahuter et se poursuivre en riant, Harry et Jim suivirent Jean-Baptiste à la cuisine en portant les bourriches qui grouillaient de crustacés rouges pendant qu'Etienne remisait les balances (3). Le père et le fils semblaient en froid et ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole de toute la matinée. Pierre-François se retrouva en tête à tête avec François-Marie. Mal à l'aise il se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un verre comme le lui avait suggéré Etienne.

— Un apéritif ?

— Un doigt de whisky pur-feu sur des glaçons.

Il lui tendit son verre sans un mot.

— C'est une situation que je n'ai pas voulue.

— Je le sais. Je le haïssais, je n'aurais pas hésité à lui lancer le pire des sorts impardonnables pour protéger Harry, Jim ou les enfants mais c'était mon jumeau.

— L'amour te perdra.

— Non! il est ma force comme il fait celle de Jim ou de Harry. C'est grâce à l'amour qu'il a vaincu Voldemort.

— J'ai dans ses souvenirs ce que ton frère a laissé faire, ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il pensait ! Comment as-tu pu le couvrir pour la mort de votre père ?

— Il était ce que mon père avait fait de lui.

— Alors pourquoi es-tu différent ? Tu aurais pu devenir un second lui.

— Loin de là. Mon frère était son attente, sa continuité. Il a toujours été son préféré, il avait en lui une violence, une arrogance qui leur était commune. J'étais trop sensible, trop humain, mais aussi trop têtu et rebelle. Lui était un vrai Sang-Pur tel que les voyait l'esprit étroit de Vassier senior, prêt à rentrer dans le carcan forgé. Il s'est donc occupé bien plus de lui et l'a marqué de son empreinte. Dès que j'ai été à Poudlard, la différence s'est marquée encore plus. François-Marie rapportait de moi tout ce qui le choquait et pouvait déplaire à mon père, mes amis des autres maisons, mes amis sang-mêlé ou d'origine moldue. Lorsqu'il m'a surpris avec un garçon, mon calvaire a commencé. Je n'étais qu'un inutile, un nuisible, un être anormal mais utilisé pourtant comme défouloir de la pire des manières. Notre cher paternel ne s'est vraiment intéressé à moi que lorsqu'il a réalisé que mon frère ne pourrait lui offrir cette descendance qu'il voulait tant. Alors il a décidé de me faire changer d'orientation sexuelle malgré moi et il n'a reculé devant rien.

Harry avait entendu la dernière partie de la conversation. Il s'approcha de son compagnon et se tint à ses côtés sans intervenir.

— Je sais ce que tu as subi ! Inutile de le raconter devant lui.

— Je suis au courant déjà, intervint celui-ci.

— Je ne crois pas non, railla le mage noir. Tu n'as aucune idée de l'enfer qu'il a vécu pendant des années.

Il jeta un coup d'œil incertain vers son amant apparemment imperturbable et appuya légèrement son corps contre le sien pour le réconforter. Pierre-François fit moins de mystère et passa sa main autour de ses hanches le serrant contre lui d'un geste possessif.

— Il en sait déjà beaucoup. Le reste viendra petit à petit, je ne peux pas dire que j'aime évoquer ces moments et je ne veux pas non plus qu'il me voit à travers ces épisodes de ma vie.

— Tu préfères lui raconter tes soirées libertines avec André et vos amis ou tes soupers aux chandelles avec ce petit disc-jockey que tu emploies dans ton club ? railla l'autre.

— Pierre-François avait trente quatre ans quand je l'ai connu, ce qui m'a séduit en lui n'était pas qu'il soit encore puceau, rétorqua Harry d'un ton sec. Il avait vécu ce qui est normal. L'important est ailleurs.

— Dans le fait qu'il te donne de la jouissance chaque nuit parce qu'il a de l'expérience acquise en prenant du plaisir avec d'autres ? ricana-t-il.

Pierre-François sentit Harry se raidir contre lui, ces quelques mots cruels l'avaient atteint. Il resserra son étreinte.

— Pourquoi cherchez-vous à le blesser à tout prix ? interrogea la voix calme de Jim qui se dirigeait vers eux, Jean-Baptiste derrière lui.

— Votre amour est-il si faible ?

— Vous êtes sûr que François-Marie n'a pas laissé en vous une partie de son obsession pour Harry et de sa jalousie pour son frère, railla-t-il nullement troublé par le regard glacial que lui lançait le sorcier. Vous avez intégré ses souvenirs mais il me semble que ce n'est pas la seule chose.

— J'ai bien assez de la réminiscence de ses mains sur le corps de son frère supplicié sans en avoir le goût ! asséna-t-il ce qui sembla faire vaciller Pierre-François.

— Vous êtes vraiment un fumier ! répliqua Jim très calme pendant que Harry le fusillait du regard. Comment pouvez-vous ?

— Avec quelques mots, persifla-t-il.

— Vous n'avez pas aimé leur bonheur, leur air épanoui ce matin. On voyait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, qu'ils étaient comblés et depuis vous en êtes vert de jalousie, intervint Jean-Baptiste avec un air moqueur. Vous paraissez beau et jeune comme Pierre-François mais vous avez plus de cent ans, vous avez perdu l'habitude de vivre, de serrer dans vos bras un corps chaud et accueillant, de dormir la tête sur l'épaule d'un amant. Votre corps a des besoins que votre tête n'admet pas.

— ...

— Vous avez une seconde vie qui s'ouvre à vous, vous devriez en profiter, finit-il en le regardant d'un air méprisant, au lieu d'essayer de briser le bonheur que vous trouvez autour de vous.

Un long moment, François-Marie regarda d'un air impénétrable ce tout jeune homme qui lui faisait la leçon, puis ensuite le trio qui s'était reformé. Jim avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Pierre-François et ne le lâchait pas, lui, des yeux semblant le mettre au défi de proférer encore une seule horreur qui blesserait ses hommes. Après avoir bu son verre d'une traite, il l'abandonna sur un guéridon avant de sortir.

Pierre-François, se détournant, servit deux verres de whisky qu'il tendit à Jim et Harry ainsi qu'un verre de jus de fruits à Jean-Baptiste. Lâchement, il évitait le regard de son tendre amour de peur d'y lire du mépris ou pire mais celui-ci, une fois de plus, ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

— Regarde-moi, mon ange.

— ...

— Pierre-François, fit-il en posant une main dans sa nuque et en l'obligeant à le regarder. Cela ne me fait pas plaisir d'entendre vanter ton expérience amoureuse dans ces termes mais de Lauzun le magnifique, le libertin, c'est toi aussi, je le sais depuis le début, et peut-être même qu'inconsciemment, ça m'a attiré. Ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. Quant aux attouchements de ton frère, je l'avais compris déjà après les révélations de Madame Pomfresh à ton directeur de maison, Severus, alors oublie ça en ce moment, tu nous le raconteras quand tu seras prêt ou pas du tout, je ne t'en voudrai jamais pour ton passé. Je t'admire profondément pour avoir réussi à te reconstruire après, tu as une volonté, une force de caractère stupéfiantes, ce n'est pas un vieux sorcier aigri qui y changera quelques chose, termina-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser aérien avant de pivoter vers Jean-Baptiste qui attendait la fin de leur discussion.

— ...

— Par contre, fit-il en se retournant une nouvelle fois vers lui, je me rappelle une chose qu'il a dite, dès qu'on sera rentré il faudra que tu m'expliques cette histoire de dîner aux chandelles avec Kevin parce que ça, c'est inacceptable, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il ne vit pas le regard tendrement complice que Jim lui adressait car déjà il discutait avec Etienne qui arrivait.

— Ne sous-estime pas la profondeur de son amour pour toi, p'ti loup. Ni la mienne, ajouta-t-il en caressant sa joue du dos de sa main. Grindelwald pourrait dire cent fois pire que ça ne changerait rien. Par contre, je trouve qu'il est au courant de bien trop de choses de toi, de nous.

Ils échangèrent une grimace soucieuse. Tous les deux réalisaient, sans encore la mesurer, toute l'importance de ce que le vieux sorcier savait des horreurs et des outrages subis. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque ses moindres faiblesses et cela pouvait se révéler lui être une aide redoutable.

.

oOo

.

Ils prenaient le pousse-café dans la gloriette recouverte de plantes grimpantes et perdue au milieu des peupliers, saules pleureurs, magnolias blancs ou roses en fin de floraison. Située en bordure de la pièce d'eau, elle leur offrait une vue imprenable sur la végétation aquatique, les jacinthes d'eau, les nénuphars, les iris indigos et les lis d'eau mauves. Plus près d'eux, les hibiscus pourpres et les bougainvilliers multicolores dégageaient un parfum entêtant. Tout semblait décuplé, plus grand, plus coloré qu'en Europe. Au milieu de tout ce vert, les taches de couleurs vives que formaient les fleurs semblaient presque agressives. Harry et son caractère passionné paraissaient parfaitement à l'aise dans cette luxuriance. Ses yeux brillants ne se rassasiaient pas de cette vision qui lui semblait idyllique.

— Merlin ! Que c'est beau ! murmura-t-il en se laissant aller sur le dossier du banc avec un soupir de bien-être..

— Je pensais que tu aimerais, fit Pierre-François en souriant. Alors que toi, je suis sûr que tu préférerais un ciel plus haut, des horizons dégagés et des couleurs plus douces, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Jim. Nous irons dans les montagnes au printemps.

— Avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? fit-il dubitatif.

— On s'arrangera pour prendre quelques jours pour nous. Promis, mon agneau.

La conversation s'orienta vers Poudlard et leurs activités. Jean-Baptiste posait des questions, curieux de tout. Quand François-Marie vint les retrouver, ils parlaient de l'université de Cambridge. Il s'assit sans rien dire se contentant d'écouter. Ils savouraient le thé et les muffins aux myrtilles ou au sucre d'érable et noix caramélisées quand Nicolas de Noailles arriva enfin.

— J'aurais préféré parler directement à l'actuel comte de Saint-Maur, fit-il.

— Il n'était pas question d'imposer à Etienne plusieurs personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et il ne serait pas venu sans Draco et Hermione. Depuis le pacte d'alliance, ils ne se sont jamais quittés. En plus Hermione attend des jumeaux, expliqua Pierre-François.

— Un nouveau pacte d'alliance et des jumeaux dizygotes ? murmura Nicolas sidéré.

— En effet, des siècles plus tard les évènements se répètent. Un pacte entre un Saint-Maur, un descendant des Black, une apparentée aux Noailles. Les enfants ont été conçus à Toulouse dans le castel au bord de la Garonne. Deux garçons. compléta Harry en souriant. Ils devraient naître en janvier.

— Ainsi murmura Nicolas, la boucle est bouclée et les prédictions de Camélia pourront se réaliser. Deux petits rois prendront possession des bijoux de la couronne.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? s'exclama Harry.

— Avant d'être arrêtée par les révolutionnaires, Camélia a fait une prophétie. Non déclarée, elle est consignée dans des carnets rouges qui sont à l'hôtel Saint-Maur. Elle dit entre autre chose que certains bijoux sont destinés à deux rois nés d'une même union.

— Nous en avons une aussi, fit Harry :

_S'aimeront trois jeunes sorciers  
Serpents et lionne mêlant ambre, ébène et acier,  
Par l'Alliance liés, sans possible retour.  
Puissants de leur fol amour,  
Grandis de leur unique union,  
Des mondes opposés, feront la réunion._

Lorsque s'éteindront les feux de Litha  
Nourris de leurs peurs et de leurs folies  
Des hommes se dresseront pour l'hégémonie  
Brisant la nouvelle harmonie sous leurs pas  
Se croyant les égaux des dieux anciens  
Voudront briser le lien sacré du bien  
Lors sur la pierre sacrificielle, un jour funeste se lèvera  
Et le fracas des armes retentira

Magie blanche, magie noire mêlées,  
Elle, déesse de Beltane devenue, sera,  
Par Belenos dédoublé, enfin fécondée,  
Ainsi des deux, roi naîtra.  
Lorsque tout sera vécu fors le trépas.  
Lorsque tout sera perdu fors l'inclination  
De l'Elu, ils attendront l'aura  
Pour sauver le monde de sa perdition.

— Par Merlin, murmura Nicolas.

— Un autre oracle a été fait à la suite de la bataille de Stonehenge, donc tout récemment, qui prévoyait ce voyage que nous venons d'accomplir et qui tire à sa fin, malheureusement nous n'en avons pas le contenu, juste cet élément.

— Sans oublier la chanson du choixpeau de Poudlard qui, en début d'année, en parlait aussi, fit Jim.

— _La prophétie guidera les guerriers  
Vers les joyaux et l'inespérée liberté. _rappela Pierre-François.

— Les trois parlent de bijoux ou de joyaux, constata Jim, mais nous devons garder à l'esprit qu'il ne s'agit peut-être pas des mêmes, tout comme ce voyage n'est pas nécessairement celui dont parle la prophétie puisque le lieu n'est pas précisé.

— Elle parle juste d'un ennemi que nous côtoierons.

— D'où votre prudence, constata François-Marie.

— Chez Harry, le fait d'être sur ses gardes est une seconde nature et ne dépend pas d'une quelconque prescience, fit Jim gravement, s'attirant par la même occasion un sourire de l'intéressé.

— Il y a des années, commença Nicolas, que je connaissais Philibert. Je n'ai jamais voulu rester en France parce que je suis pour tous un de Noailles mais je ne le suis que de nom, je ne voulais en aucun cas porter ombrage à mon demi-frère que j'aime beaucoup. Mon côté aventureux m'a poussé aux voyages. Un jour, j'ai atterri à la Nouvelle-Orléans et je suis tombé amoureux de tous ses côtés, les mauvais comme les bons. Je m'y suis donc installé il y a presque quarante ans. Je rentre régulièrement en France mais du côté sorcier. Le comte de Noailles a toujours su que je n'étais pas son fils pourtant il m'a élevé en tant que tel et mon grand-père m'a transmis les secrets sorciers de la famille. Il y a longtemps que l'hôtel de la rue de Jouy et ses entrées secrètes n'ont plus aucun mystère pour moi ainsi que ses protections et ses poisons. Je suis le seul à présent. C'est donc moi qui mets à jour les arbres généalogiques depuis son décès et celui du comte de Saint-Maur.

C'est mon grand-père qui m'a présenté ce dernier. Il me l'a amené chez moi à Paris et nous avons de suite sympathisé. Nous nous sommes revus à plusieurs reprises et lorsque je suis rentré, il m'accompagnait. L'endroit lui a plu, veuf et sans attache autre qu'une fille adulte et mal-mariée, il acheté une maison ici. Il avait quatre-vingt ans et en paraissait vingt de moins, il était encore vert comme ont dit familièrement. Plus que ça, il avait de la classe, il plaisait et il aimait ça, dès qu'une femme était dans son champ visuel, il faisait le beau. Il avait des yeux d'ébène superbes qui attiraient ces dames. Et ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. Il est devenu l'amant de la femme d'un des plus riches sorciers de la Nouvelle-Orléans, son cadet de trente ans. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une conquête de plus, pour cet homme, c'était l'amour de sa vie qu'il perdait.

Elle était jolie et amoureuse, ça le flattait. Il a voulu vivre avec elle. Rejetée par ceux qui étaient ses amis, elle n'avait plus que lui. Tant qu'a persisté sa passion, son goût pour elle, elle a été heureuse. Vous devez vous en douter, ça ne dura pas longtemps, un an en fait. Prétextant des affaires de famille à régler, il rentra en France. Son absence se prolongea. Le mari ne fut que trop content de récupérer sa femme fort marrie de s'être laissé séduire. Bien entendu, il revint et le mari ne tenait pas du tout à voir son épouse repartir une nouvelle fois et à passer encore pour le mari trompé. Ici, faire disparaître un rival n'est pas vraiment un problème.

Ses interlocuteurs le regardaient stupéfaits. Le conte qu'il venait de leur servir ne satisfaisait personne.

— Nicolas ! fit son père avec un mouvement de tête agacé.

— Vouloir une autre version ne modifiera nullement ce qui est arrivé, insista celui-ci.

— Ça ne changera pas ce qui s'est passé mais ce n'est que justice, tenta de faire valoir Harry. Il est naturel pour la sécurité de mes amis et de leurs futurs enfants de vouloir trouver le meurtrier et le motif de cet assassinat. Ces bijoux ne représentent pas seulement une fortune colossale, ils semblent aussi liés à l'avenir du monde sorcier britannique et peuvent attirer biens des gens malintentionnés.

— Cette disparition ne concerne en rien sa famille.

— Nous croyez-vous assez naïfs pour être venus sans avoir de bonnes raisons ? Nous avons bien entendu les documents, les carnets et les joyaux sont en sécurité.

— Mais comment ? fit Nicolas sidéré. C'est impossible ! Ce poison ne pardonne pas.

— Manifestement vous l'avez surestimé, fit Harry avec un petit air narquois.

— Ou il nous sous estime, fit Jim.

— Vous n'avez aucun droit sur les documents en question.

— L'actuel comte de Saint-Maur a tous les droits sur ce que contient son hôtel. "Possession fait loi". Je vous conseille de réfléchir et de reprendre contact avec nous, fit Pierre-François.

— Ce n'est que du chantage ! Depuis des siècles les de Noailles s'occupent des bijoux et des arbres généalogiques en accord avec la famille Saint-Maur qui nous est apparentée.

— Si vous respectez cette entraide tacite entre les deux familles, les arbres généalogiques, les fifférents documents seront remise en place. Je devrais d'ailleurs dire les familles car celle des Black et celle des Lauzun sont aussi concernées, fit Pierre-François très calmement. Retenir des informations au sujet d'un crime perpétré contre l'un des Saint-Maur n'est pas vraiment un signe de bonne entente.

— Pierre-François, intervint Etienne, Nicolas est quelqu'un de très attentif au devenir du monde sorcier, je suis sûr que si il pensait que ce qu'il sait pouvait vous aider, il le révélerait sans hésiter. Vous ne connaissez rien de ce qui se passe ici, rien de ce qui fait ce monde. Il a ses règles, ses lois, ses jugements, ses punitions qui ne sont pas ceux du monde sorcier commun.

— Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée qu'un sorcier de chez nous pouvait avoir commandité le meurtre ?

— Aucun bokor ou sorcier vaudou ne se prêterait à ce jeu là, fit Etienne.

— Il y a toujours une monnaie d'échange. Le tout est de trouver celle qui peut corrompre la bonne personne, fit François-Marie.

— Père ! Vous n'allez pas vous en mêler aussi !

— Philibert avait bien des défauts et c'était un séducteur, je ne le nie pas, mais c'était un homme d'honneur. Jamais il n'aurait laissé dans la détresse une femme qu'il avait séduite. Tu ne me feras pas croire ça Nicolas ! fit le vieux mage noir impatient. Un homme ne change pas à ce point.

— Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, fit son fils en soupirant.

— Alors ils ont raison, constata François-Marie au grand étonnement de tous.

— Les sorciers comme vous, avec une puissance magique aussi forte, ne sont pas les bienvenus ici. Pour eux vous représentez un danger et ils n'auront de cesse de vous avoir réduits à néant.

Comme pour lui répondre, un chant s'éleva comme venant de nulle part, des sons de tambour l'accompagnaient, lancinants.

— Ecoutez-les ! Depuis le temps de l'esclavage, rien n'a changé ! Ni la mentalité des sorciers créoles, ni celle des anciens asservis qui veulent se venger d'un passé depuis longtemps révolu, expliqua Nicolas avec véhémence.

— Ce sont les tambours qui appellent aux cérémonies vaudou. Il y en aura une dans la ville-basse ce soir, ce n'est jamais bon signe pour les sorciers étrangers.

— A mon arrivée, j'ai fait face au même problème tout comme Philibert, fit Nicolas mais je n'avais pas votre puissance. Votre trop redoutable aura magique est le symbole d'une supériorité, d'une domination dont ils ne veulent plus. Toi aussi, tu seras dorénavant en danger, fit-il en se tournant vers son père.

— Je partirai dans quelques jours. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici pour le moment mais sois sûr que je reviendrai,

—

— Si vous restez ici … continua Etienne en se tournant vers le trio.

— Il n'est pas question que nous nous éternisions. Je t'avais dit que ce n'était qu'une visite éclair. Nous avions un but et malheureusement nous repartons porteurs de renseignements tronqués. Mon école m'attend, avec le décalage, il sera déjà très tard quand nous serons à la maison et demain nous donnons cours, fit Pierre-François, nos sacs sont déjà faits. Le portoloin international sera opérationnel de dix-neuf à vingt et une heures. Si tu as besoin de nous Etienne, tu sais comment me joindre. Comme l'a dit Harry, tu dois résoudre le problème de ta fille au plus vite. Je sais, l'interrompit-il en voyant son mouvement de protestation, que ce ne sera pas facile, mais il est temps d'assumer les choix que tu as faits.

Il était presque vingt heures quand ils se retrouvèrent sur le perron pour transplaner. Ils avaient fait leurs adieux aux dames qui leur avaient répondu du bout des lèvres. Nicolas et François-Marie avaient déjà pris congé depuis longtemps. Ils accolèrent Etienne et Jean-Baptiste. Jim vit Pierre-François glisser un papier dans la main du garçon et lui lança un regard noir qui fit sourire son homme. Il prit la boîte de conserve, activa le portoloin. Ils y posèrent tous les trois la main et disparurent aux yeux des créoles.

Harry avait essayé d'anticiper le malaise de Jim en l'enlaçant pour le déplacement et il le soutenait toujours contre lui à l'arrivée dans le bureau de Lucius. Celui-ci ainsi que Sirius les attendaient. Que faisaient ces éternels ennemis, à deux heures du matin, dans le très solennel bureau ministériel ? Au vu de leur visage tendu, rien de réjouissant.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Notes :

(1) : s'enlacer, s'embrasser en patois créole.

(2) : moustiques

(3) : Les balances sont des paniers qui sont déposés dans l'eau avec au fond des appâts. Les écrevisses de Louisiane aux pattes rouges viennent manger les appâts et restent prisonnières.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Cliquez pour laisser un commentaire... Ce n'est pas grand chose mais pour les auteurs ça veut dire beaucoup... Merci!**

.

.


	12. Chapter 11  Perdition

**Chapitre XI : Perdition**

.

.**  
**

Rappel du chapitre X :

Harry avait essayé d'anticiper le malaise de Jim en l'enlaçant pour le déplacement et il le soutenait toujours contre lui à l'arrivée dans le bureau de Lucius. Celui-ci ainsi que Sirius les attendaient. Que faisaient ces éternels ennemis, à deux heures du matin, dans le très solennel bureau ministériel ? Au vu de leur visage tendu, rien de réjouissant.

.

oOo

.

— Arrête, tendre ami, ils seront bientôt là.

— Je sais Sy. Ce qui me tracasse n'est pas leur absence mais le fait qu'ils rentraient déjà très tard et qu'à la place de venir dormir, ils sont chez mon père depuis plus d'une heure, fit-il en désignant le portable sur lequel il suivait le tracker que portait Pierre-François. Ce n'est pas un bon signe. Je ne comprends pas non plus le silence de Sirius, il devait donner des nouvelles.

— Cesse de tourner ainsi en rond, tu vas finir par réveiller Mia, fit Sylas en lui prenant le poignet et en l'attirant à côté de lui dans le canapé.

Il posa une main tendre sur la nuque de son mari.

— Tu me trouves stupide ?

— Non ! Je sais ce que tu ne veux pas me dire.

— ...

— Que Harry fait tout ça pour nous et que, depuis plus d'un an, il ajoute nos soucis à ceux du monde sorcier.

— Non ! ce n'est pas ce que je pensais. Il se fait que notre union, nos bébés et l'hôtel Saint-Maur sont mêlés pour le moment à l'avenir de notre univers. Notre implication est involontaire.

— Alors quoi ?

— J'en ai assez de le voir s'occuper de tout ça pendant que nous restons là à attendre. Je suis désolé, je ne veux plus de ça. Mia est enceinte, c'est très bien mais nous, non.

— ...

— C'est trop facile de se retrancher derrière ce prétexte, je finirai par ne plus savoir me regarder dans une glace. J'ai peur de te perdre Sy, de perdre notre bonheur mais là je me perds moi-même.

— Je savais qu'on y arriverait, fit tendrement son mari en passant le revers de la main sur le visage de son homme du menton à la tempe, caressant ses yeux du bout des doigts, puis ses joues du revers de ses pouces. Tu ne pouvais supporter de rester à l'écart très longtemps.

Il posa de légers baisers sur le visage crispé.

— Je suis à tes côtés, mon amour. Où tu vas, je vais, poursuivit-il.

— Sy...

— Chut..., murmura ce dernier en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

— Laisse-moi parler, Sy. Je n'en doutais pas, je sais que tu seras à mes côtés, comme je suis là. Pourtant prendre cette décision nous met tous les cinq en danger et j'ai beaucoup hésité.

— Ce qui est nécessaire doit être fait, tendre ami. Nous reprendrons notre place aux côtés de nos amis, même si ils ne vont pas apprécier.

— La première chose est d'en savoir plus sur cette seconde prédiction et Erwin me semble tout indiqué. Je suis sûr qu'il en sait beaucoup plus qu'il n'en a dit à Harry.

— Je crois plutôt qu'il nous faut aller dormir, fit Sylas avec un petit rire bas devant l'enthousiasme de Dray. Demain, ils nous raconteront ce qui leur est, une fois encore, arrivé et à quoi nous devons nous attendre de la part de Grindelwald. Après nous agirons en conséquence.

— Mia ne va pas voir les évènements de la même manière, dit Draco avec une grimace.

— Je sais. Il y a les jumeaux et elle tient à les protéger avant tout. Hermione est logique, elle sait que nous ne pouvons pas échapper aux choses qui se préparent, nous devons juste lutter contre. C'est ce que nous allons faire.

.

oOo

.

Pierre-François se laissa tomber sur leur lit avec un soupir las sans voir le coup d'œil inquiet que lui jetait Harry. Jim était déjà dans la salle de bain. Il aurait aimé rejoindre son amour sous la douche pour le rassurer, faire disparaître ce petit pli d'angoisse, de mécontentement qui marquait son front depuis les révélations de Lucius mais il ne pouvait être auprès des deux en même temps. Il savait l'aîné bien plus atteint par la nouvelle que son fiancé, c'est donc vers lui que se porta sa compassion. Doucement il entreprit de le déshabiller avec des gestes caressants qui bien vite firent soupirer son homme qui commença impatiemment à lui rendre la pareille et bientôt, il se retrouva dénudé avant lui. Il le vit regarder son corps marqué par Jim, ses doigts fins et longs frôlèrent les multiples traces de dents, les ecchymoses rouges et violacées sans faire de commentaires mais son nez se pinça légèrement et ses yeux foncèrent. Il sut que cela ne lui plaisait pas.

— Viens, mon loup.

Il l'entraîna sous la douche où ils retrouvèrent Jim. Sur leur couche enfin, fatigué, ce dernier s'endormit, blotti contre Pierre-François qui le repoussa tendrement. Il fit ensuite rouler Harry sur le dos.

— Que fais-tu ? demanda ce dernier à voix basse à son compagnon.

— Je vais soigner toutes ces marques. Il a été trop loin cette fois. Je sais qu'emporté par la passion et le spectacle érotique que vous m'offriez, je n'ai rien dit mais je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point il te blessait. Il faut que j'en parle avec lui.

— Je ne veux pas que tu utilises ton pouvoir elfique pour de pareilles bêtises. Quant à Jim, je peux très bien le lui dire.

— Ce n'est pas le cas, souffla-t-il, je me sers seulement du sorcier. On ne peut pas appeler Draco pour ça, il ne comprendrait pas. Et non, tu ne lui en parleras pas, je te connais, fit-il avec une expression que Harry trouva amère, et il ira plus loin encore la prochaine fois en croyant que tu aimes ça. Nous faisons l'amour à trois, je suis concerné aussi. Je ne suis pas contre un peu de brusquerie dans nos rapports pourtant, il y a des limites et là, la mienne est atteinte. Je ne veux plus te voir dans cet état. Tu n'as pas vu l'hématome que tu as au milieu du dos, là où il a appuyé son genou.

Il soigna ses blessures avant de l'attirer, avec tendresse, contre lui. Il le serra à peine comme si il était une chose précieuse. Malgré les douces caresses et les serments d'amour, Harry lui trouva un air soucieux qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient appris, l'air atterré d'un amant qui découvre que son tendre amoureux n'en est pas un.

— Que se passe-t-il, mon ange ? lui murmura-t-il.

— Jim n'est que tendresse, que douceur mais je découvre jour après jour que ce n'est qu'une partie de sa nature. Il devient de plus en plus possessif, dominateur alors que nous sommes pourtant plus étroitement liés.

— Il découvre le côté dangereux, le côté effrayant de notre monde, ce n'est pas facile pour lui. Nous ne vivons plus que du côté sorcier. Avant nous voguions entre les deux mondes. Ici, jour après jour, il constate que quoi qu'il fasse il sera toujours sans pouvoirs, poursuivit-il malgré l'expression butée de son homme. Devant un garçon comme Jean-Baptiste qui ce week-end a multiplié les regards et les sourires séducteurs à ton égard, il se sent en mauvaise position. Sans compter ce papier que tu as cru lui glisser très discrètement au moment du départ et dont tu n'as pas jugé bon de nous parler. Il ne se rend pas compte du tour de force qu'il accomplit en s'adaptant comme il le fait. Il a peur que nous nous lassions du moldu qu'il est, il exprime son trop plein d'amour, cette crainte qui, par bouffées, lui envahit l'âme, comme il peut.

— On essayera de sortir un peu plus en monde moldu, soupira Pierre-François. Sur le papier il y avait juste nos numéros de téléphone pour qu'il puisse nous joindre si il en avait besoin, ce qui ne va pas tarder. Etant donné l'état d'esprit d'Etienne j'ai préféré les donner au garçon.

— Tu as remarqué qu'il avait vu ton geste, tu aurais pu le rassurer, mon ange et, volontairement, tu ne l'as pas fait.

— ...

— Pourquoi ? murmura Harry voyant que la réponse ne venait pas.

— Simplement, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion puisque nous avons été accueillis par Lucius et Sirius et ensuite j'ai oublié.

— ...

— Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il en réalisant qu'il s'était certainement posé les mêmes questions.

— Il faut prévenir Etienne et Gellert que Liebling nous a suivis à la Nouvelle-Orléans et que, les aurors l'ayant perdu de vue, il est de nouveau dans la nature. Merlin seul sait ce qu'il mijote, souffla Harry en passant une main agacée parmi ses cheveux trop longs à son goût et qui s'entêtaient à revenir devant son visage.

Sensuellement, Pierre-François mêla ses doigts aux siens dans les mèches rebelles et la contrariété fit place au plaisir de la caresse.

— L'assassinat du ministre de la magie portugais ne va pas arranger les choses.

— La façon de faire ressemble étrangement à l'empoisonnement de cette louisianaise, hier soir chez Nicolas, analysa Harry.

— Tout le monde a fait le rapprochement. C'était écrit en grand sur les visages de Sirius et Lucius d'ici à ce qu'ils soupçonnent Grindelwald il n'y a qu'un petit pas à franchir ! Il est tard, il faut dormir, souffla son sorcier blond en déposant de légers baisers dans son cou, demain tu as cours toute la journée.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui rendre ses gestes sensuels et doux, se blottissant dans sa tendresse lénifiante qui correspondait parfaitement à ce dont il avait besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormait la tête au creux de son épaule, la main dans les boucles courtes de Jim.

.

oOo

.

Ils retrouvèrent tous leurs amis le lendemain au restaurant universitaire. La main discrètement posée sur la cuisse de Jim sous la table, Harry les regardait discuter de façon insouciante, inconscients de ce qui, une fois de plus, se tramait pour la perte du monde sorcier. Le matin il avait laissé à contrecœur Pierre-François, redoutant que, dès leur départ, il se plonge à nouveau dans des pensées noires. Dès leur arrivée, Draco et Sylas s'étaient précipités et il les avait fait taire d'un regard. Les explications viendraient plus tard.

Il fallut donc à ces deux derniers attendre le retour à Poudlard pour écouter, avec Mia, Cloud et Justin, le récit de leur séjour à la Louisiane.

— Je sens que nous n'allons pas tarder à faire la connaissance d'au moins deux d'entre eux, analysa Sylas.

— C'est possible, j'ai glissé nos trois numéros de téléphone à Jean-Baptiste juste avant de partir, approuva Pierre-François avec un sourire tendre vers Jim qui le toisa avec rancune.

— Et vous pensez qu'on peut se fier à Grindelwald ?

— _"Féroce adversaire, maintenant incertain allié,_

_Par les Reliques éternellement tenté..."_,

rappela Pierre François.

— Il a un rôle à jouer c'est certain, fit Harry soucieux. Et aussi de réels remords, c'est indubitable, pourtant sûr n'est pas un qualificatif que je lui appliquerais. Son fils, Nicolas, ne tardera pas à nous contacter, Sylas, sois en sûr.

— Que viennent faire Sirius et mon père dans toute cette histoire incertaine ? demanda Draco manifestement méfiant quant au rôle de ces derniers.

Toute la journée, Harry avait été aux petits soins envers son fiancé. Toute la journée, il s'était demandé comment Pierre-François vivait le fait de voir une fois de plus le meurtrier de son fils échapper à la justice. Toute la journée, pris par ses soucis, le sens des cours lui avait échappé complètement. Il les avait suivis sans en assimiler grand chose. Il entendit son ami l'appeler une nouvelle fois, vit l'attente des visages tournés vers lui et poussa un profond soupir.

— Il y a des moments où on préfèrerait être ailleurs, fit-il avec une grimace. Le ministre de la magie portugais a été assassiné samedi soir lors d'une réception. Il s'est écroulé soudainement en pleine conversation avec ses invités. L'enquête préliminaire favorise la théorie de l'empoisonnement. Je devrais recevoir un rapport plus complet très bientôt.

Nous devions nous réunir pour une seconde session de travail au ministère lorsque les ministres auraient approfondi les pistes que nous avions évoquées au mois d'août. La réunion qui était prévue fin septembre avait été remise à une date ultérieure à la demande de la majorité des participants. Il est à noter que le ministre portugais avait fait diligence et qu'une partie de son rapport a été publiée par les journaux locaux sorciers, ainsi que les mesures prévues, il y a quinze jours.

— Quelle folie ! commenta Hermione.

Harry approuva de la tête avant de continuer.

— Ce nouveau congrès va maintenant avoir lieu dans l'urgence. Il est prévu pour lundi prochain. Evidemment, nous y assisterons.

— Bien ! fit Draco qui jusque là n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Tu as entendu ton père parler à Toulouse d'un ancien mangemort qui s'appelle Liebling. Il était surveillé par des aurors qui espéraient qu'il les mèneraient au repaire des anciens disciples de Voldemort. Ils l'ont perdu une première fois il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, puis l'ont retrouvé au manoir des Balbi. Il était une nouvelle fois en compagnie de Fedor Amintus et de George Balbi, le père de Maxence. Les aurors les ont suivis et ont ainsi atterri à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Harry vit le sursaut de Draco et de Cloud, tandis qu'Hermione le regardait avec incrédulité.

— Mais comment... ? balbutia-t-elle.

— Je l'ignore. Peut-être n'est-ce pas nous qu'ils suivaient mais Gellert qui était déjà en Louisiane depuis quelques jours, analysa une fois encore Harry. Je crois que tous ces évènements sont liés, ainsi que le meurtre de cette jeune femme à la nouvelle Orléans, ainsi que celui de Philibert de Saint-Maur. Il me manque pourtant le fil conducteur.

— Les bijoux ? suggéra Justin. Nicolas de Noailles et Philibert de Saint-Maur étaient tous les deux les gardiens de ce trésor. Gellert est forcément au courant par son fils.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'Etienne viendrait faire là-dedans, fit Pierre-François.

— A moins qu'il ne soit qu'un écran de fumée, fit Jim à son tour, ou une manière d'impliquer Gellert.

— C'est intéressant comme idée pourtant il ne faut pas oublier que aux yeux de tous, Gellert est François-Marie et ton frère, fit Sylas en regardant Pierre-François qui serra les dents.

— Je sais, fit ce dernier à contrecœur.

— Nous aurons bientôt les divers rapports et peut-être ainsi une vision plus claire de tout ça, intervint Harry, pour le moment nous ne pouvons que faire des suppositions. Et vous votre week-end à Toulouse ?

Le trio échangea un regard gêné qui interpella les trois hommes.

— On ne peut pas dire que ça se passe particulièrement bien, admit Hermione.

— L'entente entre Gaby et Frédéric n'est pas au beau fixe. Gaby s'ennuie de l'animation de Paris, alors que son homme se plait au castel dans cette douce oisiveté, expliqua Draco.

— Frédéric est fasciné par notre monde et ne demande qu'à y rester. Il s'entend à merveille avec nous et Gaby se sent délaissé, fit Sylas plus particulièrement à Pierre-François. Tu verras le week-end prochain. Françoise m'a dit que les murs sont les témoins de nombreuses disputes. La moindre bêtise en est le prétexte.

— On ne peut pourtant pas les laisser reprendre leur vie, fit Harry, alors que manifestement, ce n'est pas Gellert qui est à l'origine des questions qui leur ont été posées.

.

oOo

.

Jim était enfin blotti dans les bras de Harry devant le feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Malgré les attentions de son homme ou peut-être à cause d'elles, il avait attendu ce moment toute cette longue journée.

— Je comprends l'attirance que provoque le monde magique sur Frédéric.

— Tu m'as aimé parce que je suis un sorcier ? le taquina Harry.

— Cela fait partie de toi et je suis fier de ce que tu es.

— Je suis né comme ça, je n'y ai aucun mérite, mon tout-beau, contrairement à mon fiancé, qui a tout laissé pour moi.

— Je te suivrais en enfer si il le fallait, se moqua celui-ci avec un sourire qui fit fondre Harry.

— Je n'en doute pas et je t'accompagnerais de la même manière, repartit-il en passant le revers de sa main sur sa joue.

— Et Pierre-François ?

— Tu crois qu'il nous laisserait partir seuls ? Jim ? fit-il en le voyant baisser les yeux.

— Il m'a parlé de nous tantôt, murmura-t-il sans le regarder.

— Il m'avait prévenu qu'il le ferait même si je lui avais dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine, soupira-t-il.

— ...

— Jim ? fit-il en posant une main caressante sur la nuque ployée. Regarde-moi, mon cœur.

— Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser. J'avais compris seul que j'avais été trop loin, il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire, fit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son amour.

— Il a eu peur d'une escalade qui deviendrait ingérable, il ne veut pas que nous nous perdions.

— Nous perdre ? s'étonna Jim.

— Il sait que je te suivrais, même dans ce genre de délire, si c'est important pour toi.

— Et lui t'accompagnerait à son tour ! termina le jeune moldu douloureusement.

— Non ! il nous emboiterait le pas à tous les deux, mon cœur, mais sans enthousiasme, alors il préfère l'éviter. Tu sous-estimes toujours les sentiments qu'il a pour toi. Il nous a aimé ensemble de suite, tu le sais.

— Mais tu portes son bracelet.

— Et toi ma bague de fiançailles, rétorqua Harry avec tendresse. C'est un lien dont il est exclu. Que crois-tu qu'il ressentira le jour de notre mariage ?

— Beaucoup de peine certainement, souffla Jim en en caressant la main de Harry et l'anneau d'or gris. Tu veux y renoncer ?

— Non ! et il ne nous le demandera jamais. Son amour est immense, généreux comme lui... Et ça ne changera en rien nos sentiments réciproques.

— Tu l'admires !

— Oui ! mais pas plus qu'un jeune moldu de ma connaissance qui aime le monde sorcier parce qu'il est mien et qui vainc tous les obstacles les uns après les autres pour y vivre avec moi d'abord, avec nous ensuite. Pour aimer, j'ai besoin de ce respect . Nous ne vivrons jamais totalement en monde sorcier, mon tout-beau, ce n'est ni mon désir, ni celui de Pierre-François.

— Où est-il ?

— Certainement dans la chambre de Lily.

— Allons le chercher, fit Jim en se levant et en tirant son amour par la main pour le faire lever.

— Tu l'aimes autant que tu m'aimes, constata ce dernier, en posant ses lèvres sur son front.

— Cela te blesse ? questionna l'autre en dévorant son visage des yeux.

— Non ! répondit brièvement Harry en le poussant à se lever sans voir le sourire satisfait qui naissait sur les lèvres purpurines de son amant qui n'avait pas cru en sa trop rapide dénégation.

.

oOo

.

Pierre-François renversa la tête en arrière et l'appuya contre le mur sans lâcher des yeux le minois enfantin aux regards clos. Alors que d'habitude ses yeux lui évoquaient irrésistiblement son demi-frère, ainsi endormie rien en elle ne le rappelait. Aussi brune qu'il était blond, aussi ronde qu'il était délicat, aussi impétueuse qu'il était réfléchi, il n'y avait pas plus différents comme enfants. Ses souvenirs défilèrent. Jeune père et veuf, il avait tenu à s'occuper de son fils lui-même. Les elfes de maison se chargeaient des soucis domestiques. Très vite une relation unique, fusionnelle s'était développée avec ce petit être qui était entièrement à sa merci, sans aucune défense autre que lui. Il avait besoin de son père, mais lui avait besoin de l'enfant, il était son seul amour, sa raison de vivre.

A sa mort, c'est le désir de vengeance qui l'avait tenu vivant. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la fillette, elle rêvait. La bouche de l'adulte dessina inconsciemment un sourire tout semblable. Elle était là, têtue et courageuse comme Henri-James l'avait été, et serait sa joie et aussi celle de ses hommes. La vengeance, oui, jusqu'à leur rencontre. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il avait bien trop à perdre. Ils seraient là pour la protéger tous les trois. Il se leva et quitta la chambre sans bruit pour aller les retrouver.

A leur retour de l'université, la discussion avec Jim n'avait pas été facile. Il avait essayé d'y mettre ton son amour pour lui expliquer qu'ils glissaient sur une pente scabreuse que lui ne voulait pas emprunter. Le jeune moldu s'était braqué de suite l'accusant de croire qu'il était le seul à aimer. Il sous-entendait "à aimer Harry" bien évidemment. Lui était persuadé que les jeux amoureux devaient être délimités par des barrières fixées par les partenaires et il ne voulait pas aller plus avant dans la violence et les rapports de domination. Jim avait fini par acquiescer sans grande conviction et ils s'étaient quittés un peu froidement. Aussi quand ils se retrouvèrent à mi-chemin dans le couloir menant du living à leur chambre, il chercha de suite son regard. Les deux lacs sombres ne se dérobèrent pas et il n'eut qu'à tendre une main pour le recevoir dans ses bras. Harry vint se coller à eux posant des baisers légers sur leur visage.

.

oOo

.

Malgré leur horaire chargé, la semaine fut calme. Les trois hommes avaient à cœur de préserver la paix établie après leur petit différent, le trio quant à lui tut ses craintes et les deux hommes leur décision. Ce n'est que lorsque le week-end à Toulouse fut évoqué le jeudi soir que le sujet revint à l'ordre du jour.

— Dray ?

— Oui, ma belle ? fit-il en interrompant la caresse sur le ventre de sa femme pour lui accorder toute son attention.

Blottis au creux de leur lit, ils attendaient une fois de plus Sylas qui s'attardait sous la douche.

— On pourrait peut-être rester ici ce week-end ? Après tout Pierre-François sera avec ses amis dès samedi midi.

— Non, ma mie, intervint immédiatement Sylas qui finissait de se sécher en venant vers eux.

Draco sourit de ce soutien qu'il lui apportait avant même qu'il en ai besoin. Pendant qu'il parlait, il regardait le corps de son homme que caressait la serviette éponge, suivait ses mains sur les muscles nerveux bien dessinés, regrettait la présence du drap de bain noué autour de ses hanches et anticipait déjà le plaisir qu'il aurait à lui faire l'amour un peu plus tard. Il imaginait ses mains suivant le galbe de ses fesses, sa bouche dans le creux de ses reins, sa hampe dure contre la sienne. Il ne se lassait pas de jouer de ce corps qui était à lui et qui s'accordait si bien avec le sien déjà tendu de désirs. Il croisa le regard amusé de son amour qui, comme d'habitude, l'avait deviné. En pensées, il retourna presqu'un an en arrière, dans ce pub où il avait compris, en écoutant Erwin lui parler de son meilleur ami, à quel point il tenait au beau serpentard. "Je t'aime trop Sylas et j'ai réalisé ce soir que, moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre..." Tel avait été son constat quelques jours seulement après ses fiançailles avec Mia ! et, si la nature de ses sentiments ne lui apparaissait pas encore clairement, il avait su à ce moment là qu'il ferait partie de sa vie. Il s'arracha à ses souvenirs pour revenir à la discussion présente.

— Quand ils ne courent aucun danger ici, je ne vois pas de problème à m'éloigner de nos trois amis. Le castel est connu de bien trop de personnes maintenant pour qu'il soit vraiment sûr, expliquait Sylas.

— Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Hermione d'un ton sec en se redressant.

— Que dorénavant nous n'avons plus l'intention de rester à l'écart des évènements. Leur séjour à la Nouvelle-Orléans aurait pu mal tourner et nous n'aurions jamais eu le temps d'intervenir, fit Draco. Lundi, nous serons à leurs côtés à la réunion des ministres de la magie comme ça a toujours été prévu mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

— Si Nicolas ne nous contacte pas et qu'un second voyage en Louisiane s'avère nécessaire, nous en ferons partie, conclut Sylas fermement.

Dray eut un sourire vers son homme qui le soutenait, ils échangèrent un coup d'œil complice qu'intercepta Hermione. Elle sut qu'elle avait déjà perdu la bataille pourtant elle s'entêta à contrer ce qu'elle pensait être folie.

— Erwin et Jimmy seront là, ils n'ont pas besoin de vous. Par contre vous courrez et ferez courir un danger inutile à nos enfants.

— Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens Mia, fit doucement Sylas, d'un côté tu prétends que nos amis ne sont pas en danger et d'un autre que nous le serons, nous et nos enfants. Nous en avons discuté Dray et moi et notre décision est prise.

— Pierre-François ne va pas apprécier, tenta de faire valoir Hermione en désespoir de cause.

— Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'aller tenir la chandelle dans leur chambre à coucher juste de les accompagner dans leurs déplacements quand ils sont risqués. Lors de leur sortie hebdomadaire, nous ne les accompagnerons pas non plus. Mercredi, ils ont d'ailleurs choisi la sagesse en allant juste à Weymouth par le réseau de cheminées, dit Draco avec un brin d'impatience dans le ton.

— Ma vie, fit Sylas en prenant la main de sa femme et en la portant à ses lèvres, si demain nous n'avons plus l'appui de Harry que deviendraient les jumeaux et Teddy. Que nous a raconté Jimmy ? et pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien qu'il est dit dans la prophétie que leurs parrains seront la sauvegarde de leur avenir en même temps que celle du monde sorcier et rappelle-moi qui sont les parrains de nos enfants ?

— Ton frère en a dit très peu de chose mais les informations qu'il distille au compte-gouttes sont réellement importantes, compléta Draco. Nous sommes liés dans nos destins plus que jamais.

— Tu es sûr que c'est ainsi que tu vois les choses ? fit sa femme dubitative.

— Harry est mon ami et à ce titre, enfants ou pas enfants, prophétie ou pas prophétie, destin ou pas destin, je me dois d'être à ses côtés. C'est ainsi que je vois les choses, fit Draco, mais il se fait que la réalité rejoint les sentiments. Je reprends ma place à la tête de la Fratrie à ses côtés, je ne l'ai que trop négligée ces derniers mois.

— Vous ne rêvez que plaies et bosses, jeta Hermione amère.

— Non, ma vie. Ces derniers mois, depuis la bataille de Stonehenge, nous nous sommes laisser aller dans la douce quiétude de nos amours et nous avons survolé les problèmes. Harry n'a pas compris notre attitude notamment avant et après la mort de Philippe et il avait raison, reprit Sylas. Ils ont, eux, continué à s'occuper de tout, englobant tout simplement Pierre-François qui a parfaitement pris sa place. Je suis stupéfait de la stabilité qu'ils ont acquise en si peu de temps !

— Stabilité ? fit Mia surprise, ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé !

— Le reste, ma mie, n'a que peu d'importance en regard de ce qu'ils ont accompli, surtout étant donné la nature fusionnelle de l'amour qu'il y avait entre Harry et Jim.

— Encore un point qu'il nous faut aborder, intervint Draco qui saisit au bond l'opportunité qui s'offrait. Le pacte d'alliance s'est relâché depuis que tu es enceinte. Il nous faut à nouveau travailler notre symbiose et notre pouvoir régulièrement afin de le resserrer. Nous devons retrouver la même puissance qu'avant.

— Tu crois que je vais participer à des interventions de la fratrie alors que je suis enceinte ? fit Hermione dont le ton commençait à se faire légèrement hystérique.

— Loin de moi cette idée, ma douce, pourtant tu ne seras jamais aussi puissante que maintenant pendant que tu rassembles ta magie et celle de nos enfants, il faut donc en tirer parti pour augmenter celle du pacte. Nous devons nous mettre en symbiose comme nous le faisions avant.

— Il ne s'agit, ma mie, expliqua Sylas en caressant les reins de sa femme pour soulager son dos qu'il savait douloureux en fin de journée, que de renforcer notre harmonie autant pour notre union qui est moins étroite que pour acquérir plus de puissance dans l'avenir.

Hermione sembla acquiescer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sur ce coup là ses deux hommes étaient bien peu subtils, même Sylas semblait estimer qu'attendre un enfant avait forcément émoussé son intelligence. Elle ne leur avouerait jamais que leur passivité l'avait étonnée et que, si elle en craignait les conséquences, leur attitude actuelle ressemblait bien plus à ce qu'elle attendait de ses hommes. Serrée entre eux, leurs mains tendres et protectrices posées sur la colline que formait son ventre, elle dressait un bilan plutôt positif de leurs mois d'union. Sa grossesse lui avait apporté une profonde satisfaction. à un moment où elle ne se sentait plus pilier de leur lien. Ils étaient toujours aussi unis, aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre et la place qu'elle avait acquise était différente. Subtilement, au fil des jours, elle était devenue celle qui est et qui sera, celle qui enfante, la mère, celle qui apporte le bonheur ultime, la consécration de leur amour.

Elle aurait, il est vrai, préféré une place plus sensuelle dans leur union, la place de l'amante qui réunit mais en restant à l'écart de leurs ébats amoureux, elle n'avait pas su prendre ce tournant là. Par son choix de ne pas les accompagner à l'université, de rompre sans même leur en parler leurs rêves d'avenir à trois, elle avait opté délibérément pour le statut de mère au détriment de celui d'amoureuse. Avait-elle eu peur d'échouer dans le second rôle ? Devant leur entente, leur amour inattendu, elle n'avait pas eu l'audace, l'inconscience de s'y essayer, elle avait préféré être leur ciment. La naissance des jumeaux viendrait une fois de plus bouleverser l'équilibre acquis. Et là, au creux du cocon formé de leurs corps, évoquant leurs paroles et l'amour un peu fou et sans limites que se portaient deux jeunes sorciers et un moldu, elle pensait que peut-être, certainement même, ce virage là, elle n'avait pas fini de le regretter.

.

oOo

.

Ils avaient emprunté le réseau de cheminette moins risqué pour Hermione qu'un transplanage. Ils entendaient déjà des voix âpres qui discutaient. Frédéric sortit du petit salon d'un pas nerveux et faillit entrer en collision avec eux. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage marqué de lassitude.

— Bonsoir. Vous arrivez à un moment un peu mouvementé, fit-il.

— Il semblerait en effet, acquiesça Sylas.

— Gaby veut rentrer à Paris. Je n'arrive plus à le raisonner, c'est devenu une idée fixe, même ce qu'il aimait tant à notre arrivée lui paraît maintenant pénible.

— Nous allons essayer de lui changer les idées. Nous attendons de la visite demain en même temps que Pierre-François et ses hommes, des moldus pour la plupart. Il y aura des réunions de travail mais pas que ça. Tu verras ça va s'arranger, fit doucement Draco en mettant une main sur son épaule.

— Je vais prendre l'air, je n'en peux plus, répondit-il en secouant la tête d'un air découragé.

Les trois échangèrent un coup d'œil soucieux. Les choses semblaient loin de s'améliorer. Ils trouvèrent Gaby étendu dans le canapé devant la télévision. Il tourna vers eux un visage fermé, des yeux durs qui les voyaient à peine ; il leur dit un bonsoir bref du bout des lèvres.

— Bonsoir Gaby, répondit Hermione.

— Où est Pierre-François ?

— Harry et Jim ont cours à Cambridge demain matin, Ils seront là de suite après.

— Il ne pouvait pas les quitter quelques heures, râla-t-il.

— Avec leur emploi du temps chargé, il les voit déjà beaucoup moins qu'avant, fit Hermione, et ça lui manque. Alors non, il n'allait pas se priver d'une soirée et d'une nuit avec eux dans leur maison de Weymouth, comme toi tu ne voudrais pas quitter Frédéric.

Gaby ne répondit pas se contentant d'un petit grognement mécontent. Il tourna la tête vers la télévision signifiant que pour lui il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Hermione haussa les épaules avant de sortir entraînant ses amours avec elle, laissant bouder seul le garçon qu'elle trouvait insupportable.

L'atmosphère de la soirée fut lourde. Hermione fatiguée s'était retirée tôt, Gaby ne décollait pas de devant le petit écran, ignorant de tous. Frédéric jouait avec Sylas aux échecs. Draco appuyé contre ce dernier, son bras autour de sa taille, la tête posée sur son épaule, analysait la façon de jouer du moldu qui était très fort à ce jeu. Il avait une force de concentration peu commune et s'était très vite familiarisé avec l'échiquier sorcier. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit grognement réprobateur lorsque son homme, déjà en position difficile, déplaça sa tour. Un léger rire moqueur de Frédéric salua l'erreur commise par Sy.

— Echec et mat ! fit-il en déplaçant sa pièce et en se laissant aller en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil avec un soupir de contentement.

Sylas beau joueur lui adressa un sourire avant de se lever pour aller chercher des boissons fraîches. Quand il revint Dray avait commencé une partie. A son tour, il se blottit contre le dos de son homme pour les observer, goûtant infiniment ce simple contact. Draco noua ses doigts aux siens appuyés sur sa cuisse caressant sensuellement de son pouce la naissance de son poignet. Sy ferma les yeux sous la tendresse des mots que son homme lui envoyait à travers le lien.

Frédéric était troublé de cette profonde entente qu'il sentait entre ces deux là, différente de l'amour fou qu'il percevait entre Pierre-François et ses amants et qui chamboulait à chaque fois ses certitudes. Il enviait la passion qu'il sentait en eux trois. Il avait dans les yeux les regards brûlants qu'ils échangeaient, les gestes possessifs qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas, leur jalousie dévorante qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à maîtriser, leurs déclarations d'amour impudiques, leur sensualité satisfaite étalée aux yeux de tous. Il leur en voulait de lui montrer que son amour trop raisonnable pour son homme-enfant n'était plus fait que d'habitudes et d'une tendresse qui maintenant se réduisait en peau de chagrin.

— Frédéric ? faisait une voix amusée.

— Excuse-moi, fit-il en réalisant que Draco attendait qu'il joue.

— Cela finira par s'arranger, voulut le rassurer Sylas.

— Je crois, hélas, que nous n'en avons plus réellement envie ni l'un ni l'autre, admit-il en déplaçant ses pions pour le grand roque.

Ils finirent en silence la partie que très vite Frédéric perdit, troublé par ce qu'il avait enfin osé admettre. Il se leva à la fin du jeu, tendit la main à son amant pour le sortir de son canapé avant de quitter la pièce avec lui. Il allait lui faire l'amour, ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Il lui donnerait du plaisir, caressant ce corps familier avec des gestes qui lui étaient devenus habituels. Comme à chaque fois, il se sentirait fier de le faire crier, Gaby se blottirait contre lui, comblé, et s'endormirait aussitôt. Lui, dans le noir, attendrait, seul, un repos fuyant. Au matin, il se réveillerait les bras vides d'un amant qui sommeillerait à l'autre bout du lit.

.

oOo

.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver vers treize heures. Il y eut tout d'abord Erwin et Jimmy, Michel et Chi puis ensuite Jan et son compagnon Adriaan. Le trio arriva par la cheminée avec Lily, Cloud et Justin. Après avoir salué tout le monde, Pierre-François et Harry disparurent une nouvelle fois pour revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard en comagnie du père et du frère de Jim. Il ne manquait plus que Liam, Ginny et Sirius du côté sorcier et Helmut qui arriverait avec sa famille en fin de journée par la route. Pierre pris par ses occupations n'avait pu se libérer.

Le repas se prolongea plus que de raison. Les amis ne s'étaient pas revus depuis plusieurs mois et, contents de se retrouver, avaient beaucoup de choses à partager. Ils savaient que demain serait consacré à la politique et aux problèmes entre leurs mondes, aujourd'hui l'était à l'amitié.

Pierre-François avait retrouvé ses propres amis avec un plaisir mitigé, il n'est jamais agréable d'être mêlé à l'agonie, toujours douloureuse, d'un couple, encore moins quand on a envie de ne voir que son propre bonheur. Il ne voulait prendre parti pour aucun des deux et redoutait qu'on le lui demande. Si il aimait le caractère tendre et posé de Frédéric et connaissait celui capricieux de Gaby, il savait le cœur en or de ce dernier qui aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait sans regret afin d'aider. Oh ! pas sans avoir râlé pour la forme, pas sans avoir étalé sa bonne action sur la place publique dans un besoin de reconnaissance toujours inassouvi, mais il l'aurait fait. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil. Gaby participait à la conversation générale, aimable, brillant, charmeur, comme il pouvait l'être quand il voulait séduire ses interlocuteurs. Frédéric discutait calmement avec Cloud et Justin de Poudlard et de leurs études. Pour qui ne les connaissait pas, tout aurait paru normal mais Pierre-François ne les avait jamais vus indifférents l'un à l'autre. Instinctivement il resserra son étreinte sur la taille de Harry appuyé contre lui et chercha Jim des yeux. Il discutait avec son père et Peter.

— Cela n'arrivera jamais, mon ange, lui glissa son agneau avec un sourire tendre.

— Mais comment... murmura-t-il en le regardant surpris.

— Je connais tes peurs, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille en le faisant frémir sous son souffle. Je ressens les mêmes.

Ils échangèrent un long regard avant de chercher celui de Jim qui les observait. Ils le virent s'excuser auprès de ses interlocuteurs et venir vers eux, de sa démarche souple et nonchalante. Ils laissèrent là moldus et sorciers et sortirent par la porte-fenêtre sur la terrasse pour descendre, enlacés, vers le chemin du hallage.

Le dîner succéda au déjeuner, au thé. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir passé la journée à table. L'arrivée d'Helmut et sa famille, de Liam et Ginny puis de Sirius avait créé un entracte salutaire entre deux conversations, entre deux gâteaux et deux verres d'alcool. Dans le grand salon la musique maintenant régnait en maître forçant les bavards impénitents à élever la voix. Frédéric complétait l'éducation de Cloud et Justin en leur apprenant à danser. Gaby qui semblait avoir un peu trop bu plaisantait avec Sirius qui riait du bagout effronté du jeune coiffeur. Hermione, fatiguée, s'occupait du choix de la musique, lorsqu'elle traîna pour en changer, le silence permit à Harry d'entendre la sonnerie de son portable. Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils avant de décrocher, très peu de personnes avaient son numéro et elles étaient pratiquement toutes sur place.

— Gellert ? Mais comment ?

— ...

— Jean-Baptiste ? Oui !

— ...

— En danger ? Nous arrivons !

— ...

— Oui, oui ! fit Harry tout en faisant un signe à ses compagnons qui immédiatement agissaient, l'un se précipitant pour aller chercher les capes et masques à Astor Lodge, le second en prévenant les membres présents.

— ...

— Il faut que vous restiez encore une quinzaine de minutes, c'est le temps qu'il nous faut pour vous rejoindre.

Il raccrocha perplexe. Que pouvaient bien faire, à Paris, Gellert et Jean-Baptiste ensemble ?

— Ils sont dans un club dans le quartier du Marais. Non seulement ils ont été suivis et sont attendus devant mais ils en ont quelques uns à l'extérieur aussi. Un sort anti-transplanage a été jeté.

— Tu veux intervenir ainsi déguisés en plein quartier du Marais qui, en ce samedi soir, doit être bondé ? demanda Pierre-François.

— Je crois en effet que ça va être difficile.

— Où sont-ils exactement ?

— A L'Axe, m'a-t-il dit, précisa Harry qui vit le sursaut incrédule de Pierre-François.

— Comment se sont-ils retrouvés là ! grogna ce dernier. On verra ça plus tard.

— Je crois que la seule manière est d'y aller à découvert.

— Harry ! on avait dit que … tenta de faire valoir Hermione.

— Il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités, fit Harry en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. C'est dangereux pour tout le monde. Ils vont de suite te reconnaître, fit-il à Pierre-François en se tournant vers lui.

— Je sais, soupira-t-il. On perd du temps.

— Jim ?

— Je suis prêt, amour, fit ce dernier.

Harry regarda sa petite troupe. Auprès de lui, Draco, Sylas avec qui il avait eu une discussion assez animée le vendredi. Il devait pourtant s'avouer qu'il était content de le retrouver à ses côtés, même si Mione lui lançait des coups d'oeil très peu aimables comme si il était responsable de leur décision. Dray les surprit et lui envoya un sourire goguenard avant certainement de la rassurer par le pacte parce qu'elle lui adressa une petite moue boudeuse avant de se détourner. Erwin et Jimmy, comme avant toute opération, ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Liam, Ginny, Sirius, Cloud, Justin attendaient calmement ses instructions sous les regards inquiets des moldus.

— Sept resteront dehors sous le commandement de Draco. Quatre viendront avec moi à l'intérieur du club. En cas de force majeur, je briserai la protection anti-transplanage qu'ils ont mise. Je prends en plus de Pierre-François et de Jim, Erwin et Jimmy. Si je vous envoie mon patronus, transplanez sans délai. Nous nous approcherons par deux ou trois et entrerons de la même façon, peut-être que pour certains l'effet de surprise jouera.

Il tourna le dos au salon brillamment éclairé, sortit et descendit rapidement le perron. Il prit Jim par la taille, s'appuya contre Pierre-François et ils transplanèrent dans la cour de l'hôtel des Saint-Maur. Quelques minutes plus tard, sans attendre le reste des intervenants, ils étaient devant la porte de L'Axe.

Le judas s'entrebailla au coup de sonnette de Pierre-François, puis le portier leur ouvrit la porte avec un "Bienvenue" obséquieux. De Lauzun n'était pas un inconnu dans le monde des nuits parisiennes. Les mains posées sur la taille de ses amants appuyés contre lui, il les poussa vers le bruit et la musique. Des yeux concupiscents suivaient les trois hommes. Harry dévisageait la clientèle cherchant leurs éventuels adversaires, ce faisant, il ne tarda pas repérer Gellert assis sur un haut tabouret devant le bar, entre ses jambes, il tenait serré contre lui Jean-Baptiste. Ce dernier avait une main dans la nuque du sorcier et la tête posée sur son épaule. Quand il les vit un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il glissa quelques mots à son compagnon qui hocha la tête.

— Bonjour, mon frère, fit ce dernier dès qu'ils furent à leurs côtés.

Pierre-François le fixa avant de se tourner vers le garçon.

— Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais, Jean-Baptiste ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

— Rien de plus que toi avec eux ! jeta le jeune créole.

— Je les aime, asséna le sorcier blond. C'est toute la différence.

— On s'occupera de ça après, mon ange, fit Harry, pour le moment, il nous faut trouver une possibilité de sortir d'ici. Il y en a deux près de la sortie, le même nombre près de la porte des toilettes, et certainement d'autres parmi les danseurs,

Il jeta un coup d'œil à leur droite, Jimmy venait de s'accouder dos au bar avec Erwin contre lui. Ils chuchotaient, s'embrassaient et ne semblaient se préoccuper de personne d'autres qu'eux-mêmes. Ils se fondaient dans le décor. Harry laissa errer son regard sur le monde qui l'entourait. L'établissement ne ressemblait en rien à L'Aigle Noir. Sous les effets lumineux, une clientèle exclusivement masculine se trémoussait sur de la trans, se frottait aurait été un terme plus approprié. D'autres rodaient, regardaient, évaluaient, le but manifeste de tous ces hommes d'âge et de milieu différents était de trouver un compagnon pour une nuit et plus, éventuellement. Visiblement L'Axe était un club de rencontre, un de ces endroits où Pierre-François cherchait dans un passé très récent ses partenaires d'une nuit. Harry sentit un goût amer lui envahir la bouche.

Un homme, entre deux âges, habillé de façon excentrique d'un pantalon noir en cuir qui ne laissait rien ignorer d'une certaine anatomie avantageuse, d'une chemise en voile, entièrement ouverte qui mettait en évidence bien plus qu'elle ne le cachait un grand tatouage que l'on voyait bouger sur sa poitrine au rythme de sa respiration, s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche sensuelle. Harry vit Jim dévisager attentivement l'homme séduisant avant d'esquisser une moue approbatrice qui fit grincer des dents son fiancé.

— Pierre-François ! ça fait longtemps ! faisait l'arrivant avec un sourire séducteur qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

— En effet, Paolo, en effet.

— Je vois que tu as déjà trouvé ton bonheur de la nuit.

— Tu sais très bien que ce sont mes compagnons. Le monde gay est pire qu'un village. Tout se sait très vite.

— La rumeur que de Lauzun le libertin s'est rangé a en effet couru. Mais vois-tu, j'ai décidé de ne pas y croire.

— Tu avais tort.

— Alors que fais-tu ici ? ce n'est pas un endroit pour un homme casé et encore moins pour tes jeunes amants si tu y tiens.

— J'avais mon frère à voir, fit Pierre-François. Nous ne comptons pas nous attarder.

— Tu feras bien. Je te garantis que même en ta compagnie, les propositions ne vont pas leur manquer, se moqua l'homme en les envisageant tour à tour de la tête au pied.

Avant même qu'ils aient le temps de réagir, il saisit entre le pouce et l'index le menton de Jim, posa sa main sur sa hanche pour l'attirer et plongea son regard magnétique dans le sien. Jim, nullement intimidé, tira l'homme vers lui avec un petit rire moqueur et sensuel qui glaça Harry et fit sourire l'inconnu, puis il vit le corps de de ce dernier se raidir contre son amour et perçut un gémissement de souffrance.

— Ne mets jamais plus une main sur moi ou sur mes compagnons, entendit-il Jim dire d'une voix glaciale, autrement tu le regretteras.

Il relâcha sa prise de karaté sur le bras du dénommé Paolo et celui-ci essaya de récupérer sa respiration en inspirant fortement.

— Tu constates qu'ils ne sont pas sans défense, railla Pierre-François qui se tourna ensuite vers le barman qui attendait leur commande.

— Ce monde lui plait, ajouta l'homme avec un signe de tête vers Jim, et ça, tu ne peux rien contre.

Harry examina une fois de plus la clientèle interlope du club, l'impudeur des uns, les gestes obscènes des autres. Il préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait sur les banquettes dans les coins sombres mais le peu qu'il voyait lui montrait des corps à moitié nus, des ondulations de bassin bien peu mystérieuses quant à leur finalité, et lui laissait deviner que certains préféraient consommer leur trouvaille de suite. Tout le contraire de ce qu'était son pudique fiancé. Il lui lança un coup d'œil interrogatif. Pour venir l'enlacer, Jim passa devant l'homme le fusillant d'un regard noir au passage. Il posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, caressa son visage avant de doucement lui murmurer que c'était en partie vrai et qu'ils en discuteraient au retour.

Pierre-François s'était assis sur le tabouret voisin de celui de Gellert. Ainsi côte à côte la ressemblance des deux était troublante. Est-ce elle qui avait attiré Jean-Baptiste vers cet homme désabusé qui avait un siècle de plus que lui ? Ou sa réputation sulfureuse de mage noir sans pitié, sans attache ? Jim serré tout contre lui, ce qui en cet endroit ne dénotait pas, Harry s'appuya au comptoir et posa une main possessive sur la cuisse de Pierre-François qui la couvrit de la sienne. Le grand sorcier se pencha vers lui, posant de légers baisers dans son cou, sur sa mâchoire remontant vers le creux derrière l'oreille pour chuchoter plus facilement.

— Tu vois là sur, sur la banquette dans le coin droit, les trois hommes font semblant de se lutiner. Ils sont aux aguets et nous ont déjà devinés. Ils nous ont tous repérés d'ailleurs, à croire qu'ils nous attendaient.

— C'est certainement le cas, mon ange. De toute façon, il y a un petit air de famille qui ne pouvait pas tromper, railla Harry.

— O'Reilly sait ce qu'il en est de mes relations avec mon frère et du retour de Gellert, ça ne peut être que Liebling, asséna Pierre-François.

— Tu le vois ?

— Non !

— Ils sont onze, intervint le vieux mage noir devinant la raison de leur aparté.

— Nous n'avons aucune possibilité d'intervenir ici sans faire un carnage. Nous devons sortir ! poursuivit Harry.

— Et nous ne savons pas ce que nous trouverons dehors. Plus nous attendons moins il y aura de monde dans les rues et moins nous pourrons choisir notre terrain de jeu, compléta Jim.

— Ils savent qu'à un moment donné, nous allons devoir transplaner, ils interviendront donc dès que possible.

— Je vais aux toilettes, glissa Jim dans le cou de son fiancé.

— Non !

— Il faut trouver une solution, ça en est une.

Aussitôt qu'il franchit la porte des lieux d'aisances, deux sorciers lui emboîtèrent le pas.

— Harry ! non ! fit Pierre-François à son amant qui voulait le suivre. Il est capable de les gérer. Rappelle-toi notre conversation.

Jim revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il jubila en voyant l'immense soulagement dans les yeux de Harry avant d'écraser ses lèvres sous un baiser exigeant.

— Cela fait toujours deux en moins ! Ils en ont pour un moment ! constata-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. Sept contre neuf c'est largement gérable. Ce whisky est horrible, termina-t-il en reposant son verre d'un air dégouté.

— Dès que nous aurons fini notre boisson, nous sortons, avant que je tue un ou deux de ces prédateurs moldus, compléta Pierre-François en fusillant d'un regard glacial l'homme qui sous prétexte de commander un verre au bar se pressait contre Harry.

Quand il sentit ce dernier sursauter et le vit à son tour toiser l'indésirable, il se leva, attrapa l'homme et le retourna vers lui.

— Tu enlèves tes sales pattes autrement ça va mal finir, fit-il d'une voix trop calme tout en faisant une grimace lorsqu'il reçu le souffle aviné de l'homme sur son visage.

— Calme-toi Pierre-François, intervint Paolo qui s'était approché une nouvelle fois. Les règles ici ne sont pas les mêmes que chez toi et depuis le temps que tu fréquentes L'Axe, tu les connais. Tu savais à quoi tu les exposais en venant ici.

— Partons, mon ange, fit Harry sans quitter des yeux le propriétaire du club désarçonné par le regard hautain et impérieux que lui assénait le garçon, contrastant avec le ton tendre qu'il employait envers son homme.

Le jeune sorcier lança un coup d'œil discret à Erwin et Jimmy pour les prévenir puis à Gellert et Jean-Baptiste qui lui renvoya un regard provocant à souhait. Harry soupira intérieurement, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude du cajun. Après avoir salué le patron du club, calmement, ils sortirent dans la rue encore très fréquentée. Leurs ennemis furent aussitôt derrière eux. Plusieurs sorciers postés devant le club leur emboîtèrent le pas.

Pierre-François saisit ses agneaux par la taille et se mit à refaire le chemin inverse. Ils semblaient rentrer à l'hôtel de Jouy. Harry avait vérifié d'un bref coup d'œil la présence de leurs amis dans les environs du club. Ils marchaient ensemble en groupe compact de cinq. Main dans la main, se bécotant toutes les trente secondes comme deux amoureux insouciants, Erwin et Jimmy les dépassèrent et les devancèrent. Les rues devinrent de moins en moins fréquentées. Ils entendaient derrière eux le bruit des pas de leurs poursuivants qui n'essayaient même plus de passer inaperçus. Pourtant, tant que les rues étaient animées, ils avait essayé de rester discrets. Ils avaient certainement reçu des ordres dans ce sens, voilà qui était à noter.

Tout à leurs efforts pour passer inaperçus, ils n'avaient pas remarqué les deux couples d'amoureux enlacés et les trois hommes bruyants et nettement éméchés qui les suivaient. Enfin, la rue fut déserte de tout ce qui n'était pas membres de la Fratrie et leurs suiveurs. Avec un bel ensemble les trois se retournèrent baguette en main. Leurs ennemis se retrouvèrent ainsi pris entre deux feux. Le glock muni d'un silencieux, tenu par la main de Jim fut le premier à cracher ses balles. En voyant un trait vert arriver vers son fiancé en riposte, Harry forma un bouclier devant lui avant de lancer un sectumsempra. Un sort venant de derrière lui coucha un de leur adversaire et Harry nota la puissance du vieux mage noir qui avait à peine fait monter son aura. Jean-Baptiste fut presque aussi rapide que lui. Pierre-François n'avait pas été en reste et déjà il ne restait plus aucun de leurs adversaires debout. C'était facile, trop facile.

Harry garda ses réflexions pour lui, il en ferait part à ses amis plus tard. Il fit un signe à Draco qui sonda l'esprit des sorciers immobilisés et en désigna un. Jimmy et Pierre-François étaient déjà en train de soumettre les autres à un sortilège d'amnésie. Draco et Sylas relevèrent le sorcier sous incarcerem avec l'intention de transplaner avec lui quand un regard de Harry les arrêta. Celui-ci se retourna d'un mouvement rapide et pointa sa baguette vers leur droite et sa voix résonna dans la nuit quand il prononça le finite incantatem qui leur révéla deux sorciers jusqu'alors désillusionnés et qui les observaient. Aussitôt il en immobilisa un d'un incarcerem et Pierre-François se chargea du second en lui lançant un petrificus totalus.

— Ce sont ces deux là que vous emmenez fit-il à Draco et Sylas. Jimmy, Erwin vous allez avec eux. Vous les mettez au frais pour interrogatoire. On se retrouve dans un quart d'heure à L'Aigle Noir.

— Comment as-tu su ? lui souffla Jim.

— Gellert et Jean-Baptiste n'ont jamais été en danger, railla Harry. Je suppose que c'était juste une manœuvre pour voir où en étaient nos alliances, très bien calculée d'ailleurs puisque nous avons été obligés d'intervenir à découvert. Ils nous observent, apprennent à nous connaître pour mieux nous combattre. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls observateurs. Certainement le rapport est déjà en route.

Ils prirent le chemin de leur club sans prêter attention à un chat de gouttière qui s'éloignait. Dans la rue voisine aussi déserte que la précédente, il reprit forme humaine. L'inconnu pensa que le patron ne serait pas content de ce qu'il allait lui apprendre des contre-performances de ses espions et qu'il risquait fort de faire les frais de ce demi échec. Il avait acquis, en fréquentant d'un peu trop près Voldemort, le goût des endoloris.

.

oOo

.

Harry était content que cette soirée soit enfin finie. Trop de choses l'avait dérangé. Il faudrait qu'il en analyse les tenants et les aboutissants mais il n'aimait pas ça, il sentait en lui cette inquiétude sourde qu'il connaissait si bien. Elle était toujours annonciatrice d'ennuis. Pierre-François se glissa tout contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

— Il faut qu'on parle, mon doux amour.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, soupira-t-il. J'ai très bien compris.

— Crois-tu ? Pourtant je voudrais t'expliquer pourquoi je fréquentais des endroits comme L'Axe.

— Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est superflu ?

— Non !

— Je t'écoute.

— Après les problèmes avec André et Laurence, je ne voulais plus m'impliquer dans la moindre relation qu'elle soit sexuelle ou amicale. Même si je n'aimais pas ce genre de lieu, j'y trouvais ce que je cherchais, un homme qui ne me demanderait rien de plus qu'un moment de plaisir.

— J'avais réalisé tout ça, mon ange, murmura-t-il, tu n'as pas besoin de justifier ton passé.

— Je n'ai pas fini, fit-il en le faisant taire d'un baiser. Dès que je vous ai vus, ce genre de chose est devenu tout à fait insuffisant, frustrant et le jour où j'ai été enlevé, calmé par mes réflexions, je m'apprêtais à rentrer. Je n'avais déjà plus que vous dans le cœur, dans l'esprit, dans la peau... Ne doute jamais de moi.

— T'ai-je déjà donné cette impression ?

— J'ai vu ton regard de dégoût sur ce monde et j'en ai fait partie, soupira-t-il.

— Je sais beaucoup de choses à ton sujet, Pierre-François, et aucune ne me déplait, affirma-t-il gravement en se pelotonnant fort comme si il voulait ne plus faire qu'un avec lui. Je t'aime.

Avec emportement, les deux bras du sorcier blond se fermèrent sur lui. Transporté par l'amour serein qu'affichait son jeune compagnon, il posa sa joue contre la sienne, lui murmura qu'il était tout et qu'il l'aimait à la folie. Quand quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit Jim se blottir contre son dos, il relâcha son étreinte pour l'englober dedans surpris qu'il choisisse sa proximité plutôt que celle de Harry.

Ce dernier quant à lui, attendait les explications qui lui avait été promises. Il n'en aurait pas réclamé, considérant que cette affirmation avait été faite en l'air pour blesser Pierre-François. C'est Jim qui avait vu ça d'un autre œil.

— Je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerais ce qui me plait dans cette atmosphère et je ne sais par où commencer, murmura ce dernier visiblement embarrassé. Je n'ai été que quelquefois dans ce genre d'établissements à Londres, il y a longtemps en compagnie de Jorge et de sa femme. et en dehors de ces fois, je n'ai jamais eu envie d'y aller. Je n'ai aucun désir de me frotter à ces danseurs essayant de provoquer l'intérêt d'un éventuel partenaire sexuel, aucun besoin de lever un de ces types, aucune envie de participer là à leurs accouplements, je ne vois que vous, je ne désire que de vous. Pourtant je dois avouer que le spectacle de cette dépravation sexuelle m'excite comme un film pornographique ou un strip-tease. Je ne le justifie pas, c'est ainsi.

— Pourquoi ces explications que personne ne te réclamait, mon cœur ?

— Après le problème sur la domination, je ne voulais pas que vous me preniez en plus pour un pervers ou Dieu seul sait quoi...

— Tous, nous sommes sensibles à certaines excitations visuelles, olfactives, tactiles, il n'y a rien de plus normal, mon agneau, énonça Pierre-François qui éclata de rire en voyant posé sur lui un regard vert qu'il voyait déjà gamberger et s'assombrir. Voyez-vous le possessif, se moqua-t-il en posant un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez, même ça il le veut !

— Pourquoi pas ? Je veux tout ! jeta Harry véhément.

— Tu ne peux pas demander ça, amour, fit Jim en riant aussi.

— Je peux au moins te demander de ne pas dévisager, ou plutôt envisager, d'autres hommes comme si ils allaient t'offrir la meilleure baise de ta vie ? et éviter de te coller contre ce Paolo de malheur en ma présence ?

— Doucement, mon agneau, lui chuchota Pierre-François.

— Harry ! soupira Jim. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très élégant, mais c'était seulement un coup d'œil en passant et je ne veux rien de ce mec, tu as bien remarqué que je l'ai remis à sa place. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, avec l'amour en plus, pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'aille ailleurs ? termina-t-il tendrement, en caressant son visage du bout de doigts.

Il tira à lui son fiancé pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avant d'effleurer celles de Pierre-François qui comprit très vite où il voulait en venir. Leurs bouches rapprochées embrassaient tour à tour, passant de l'un à l'autre, mélangeant goûts et saveurs, passion et suavité. Les mains erraient dans la semi-pénombre sur les corps dénudés, effleuraient au hasard les courbes déjà familières, descendaient le long des muscles fermes, roulaient les peaux douces entre les doigts, flattaient doucement les fesses, les attributs qui se gorgeaient de sang... doux prémices à une union plus profonde, plus voluptueuse.

Harry le premier, rompit le silence en gémissant de plaisir, arrachant un rire bas et sensuel à Pierre-François et un grognement de satisfaction à Jim. Le tendre loup enlaça le plus jeune et roulant sur lui même le déposa entre eux, son agneau choisit les rôles, en se positionnant face à lui. Il explora sa bouche ardemment, s'enivrant de son goût unique, caressant de sa langue sa compagne qui se montrait tout aussi enthousiaste. Il se dégagea pour pousser un cri rauque de volupté, se cambrant contre Pierre-François, sous la caresse affolante de Jim. L'aîné immobilisa ses hanches d'une main pour l'empêcher de bouger et permettre à Jim de continuer la fleur de rose distendant la barrière de son intimité tout en palpant fermement ses fesses. Quand il sentit Pierre-François descendre le long de son corps, s'attardant sur sa poitrine, mordillant, léchant les aréoles, puis laissant au passage une trace humide sur son ventre, il frémit d'impatience. La bouche experte vint poser de petits baisers sur sa virilité sans jamais s'attarder, les baisers devinrent coups de langue mutins tout aussi peu satisfaisants, et Harry, les mains dans les longues mèches soyeuses, en devenait fou de désir.

Quand deux doigts de Jim forcèrent la rosace distendue, il alla à leur rencontre d'un mouvement impétueux des hanches et il cria sa jouissance quand ils caressèrent doucement son centre du plaisir. Lorsque Pierre-François le saisit en bouche et aspira son gland, en fit le tour, finit dans la petite fente qui le terminait puis recommença encore et encore, tout en le caressant de la main en longs va-et-vient, il supplia, impudique, d'être pris et de prendre. Jim remonta le long du corps moite, le caressant de son corps doucement du creux des reins à la nuque, insistant de ses mains sur chaque endroit sensible, pour arriver aux épaules que ses dents vinrent mordiller. Il se colla à Harry et, avec un gémissement de volupté, força le doux barrage, envahit le couloir chaud et étroit faisant crier son aimé, puis il attendit, en caressant ses flancs en larges mouvements de la paume de ses mains, en respirant cette odeur affolante et si familière qui était celle de son homme, le signe qu'il pouvait aller plus loin.

Pierre-François, sans le quitter du regard, léchait sensuellement les doigts de Harry qui le mangeait des yeux. Volontairement, il accentuait l'amplitude des mouvements de sa langue, l'excitant en léchant ses phalanges comme il l'avait fait de ce sexe durci qui serait bientôt en lui, savourant le geignement ininterrompu et inconscient de son jeune amant hypnotisé. Qu'il était beau avec cette expression dévorante sur le visage , avec son regard tellement vert qui suivait chacun de ses gestes. Il releva son genou sur sa hanche, lui offrant l'accès à son intimité, allant au devant des doigts qui l'avaient envahi immédiatement, pourtant quelques instants à peine plus tard, c'est lui qui follement impatient, à peine préparé, positionna la hampe dure contre son entrée et s'empala dessus avec un gémissement rauque, tout en criant le prénom de son doux amour.

Ils étaient arrivés à cette communion des corps des amants qui se connaissaient, se reconnaissaient, les premiers mouvements furent lents et profonds. Harry, une main dans la nuque de Pierre-François, le front contre le sien, les yeux fermés, presque pieusement, honorait ce corps si beau dans sa plénitude, le mettant au supplice par ses coups de reins amples mais lents, tellement lents. L'aîné le laissait faire, sentant monter en lui, en vagues brûlantes, la jouissance qui le ferait crier, qui le laisserait là plus faible qu'un chaton qui ronronne sous la main du maître. Harry avait ce pouvoir sur lui, le pouvoir de lui faire tout oublier sauf son prénom qu'il psalmodiait. Le visage dans le cou moite de son amant, il s'enivrait de son odeur de mâle, de cet Antarès qu'ils lui avaient offert et qui le révélait si bien. Quand dans un élan plus sec, Harry caressa sa prostate il gémit enfin d'une voix rauque, et ce cri fut le parfait écho de la plainte de Harry comblé par Jim qui amplifia et durcit son mouvement harmonisant la sienne. Il sentait monter la jouissance de son amant sous ses aller-et-retour et lorsqu'il se sentit près de l'orgasme, il humecta son pouce et son index, en réunit les pointes formant un anneau de ses doigts qu'il fit coulisser d'un geste ferme sur son désir dressé entre leurs corps. Pierre-François cria et s'arqua contre lui. Quelques mouvements plus tard, la tête rejetée en arrière sur l'épaule de Jim, il sentait monter son propre plaisir et regardait le visage extatique de son amant foudroyé par l'orgasme, avant d'oublier tout ce qui n'était pas le sien propre et de crier sous la volupté que lui apportait les spasmes de Pierre-François et les coups de reins de Jim qui se déversa en lui dans un cri rauque.

.

oOo

.

Jim se réveilla le premier, blotti dans les bras de Harry, figé en cette position où l'avait pris, par surprise, le sommeil. Fatigués, ils avaient peu fait l'amour tout au long de la semaine, ils avaient rattrapé ça cette nuit accordant toute leur attention au plaisir de chacun tour à tour. Il avait été le dernier à être comblé par des amants consacrés à son unique jouissance, il était maintenant repu de plaisir. Ils lui en apportaient chacun un différent, Pierre-François jouait de son corps en virtuose expérimenté, Harry instinctivement sentait ses besoins et son envie du moment. Hier il avait ls désir d'être dominé, d'être marqué dans son corps, alors son fiancé avait débridé sa passion et l'avait pris avec force, avec rage, juste comme il le souhaitait.

Il soupira de bien-être et s'étendit légèrement contre lui, passant un doigt indiscret sur les lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Pierre-François, adossé à lui, resserra son étreinte. Oui, cette nuit avait été parfaite. Il avait encore en mémoire, leur voix lui chuchotant des "je t'aime", puis les criant dans la volupté. Harry en quelques mois avait appris ces expressions qui font l'amour à l'âme et les lui prodiguait souvent, le caressant de serments, de mots tendres, avec la même ardeur qu'il avait pour aimer sa peau. Pierre-François en était plus avare mais les offrait avec un sérieux tel que chaque syllabe était précieuse. Il effleura doucement les longs doigts posés sur sa poitrine. L'expression "aristocrate jusqu'au bout des ongles" prenait avec son amant toute sa signification. Il fixa la main nue, il y manquait quelque chose, sans l'ombre d'un doute, il l'attira à sa bouche et y posa les lèvres. Le sorcier blond avait fait disparaître tout bijou et ne portait plus que sa montre, le pendentif-portoloin et le bracelet elfique le liant à Harry. Sa conversation avec ce dernier lui revint, il aimerait qu'ils soient liés tous les trois dans une même union. Si légalement ce n'était pas possible, ils pourraient au moins le faire symboliquement.

Il en parlerait avec son Elu quand il en aurait la possibilité, car, à son réveil, il aurait bien d'autres soucis à régler. Après en avoir discuté avec Sylas et Draco, ils étaient rentrés au castel en compagnie de Jean-Baptiste et Gellert. Hermione n'avait rien dit mais il était manifeste qu'elle n'approuvait pas leur présence. Pierre-François quant à lui rejetait le lien entre le terrible mage noir et le jeune créole de dix-huit ans. Il avait remarqué les regards de ce dernier sur son compagnon lors de leur week-end et se doutait que la ressemblance physique des deux frères était pour beaucoup dans le choix du garçon, la personnalité de Gellert avait dû ajouter du piment à la chose. Il ne s'agissait que du coming out provocateur d'un adolescent. Aucun n'avait voulu déclencher des disputes devant les invités du castel. Ils avaient présenté les nouveaux arrivants et continué leur soirée comme si rien n'était venu la perturber mais il savait que ce ne serait que partie remise.

.

oOo

.

Quand ils s'assirent autour de la table du petit-déjeuner, il n'y avait là que Draco et Sylas. Harry tartina un croissant de beurre et de chocolat pour Lily qui trônait fièrement sur "une chaise comme les grands" qu'elle avait réclamée à cor et à cri. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'échappait pour aller retrouver Teddy qui jouait dans le jardin avec les deux filles d'Helmut laissant les cinq amis seuls.

— Comment vois-tu les choses ? questionna Sylas affichant un visage soucieux.

— Tu parles de la situation globale ?

— Oui.

— Mal. Nous avons a nouveau deux ennemis, un dont nous connaissons les intentions, un dont nous les ignorons. O'Reilly veut le pouvoir et a repris plutôt que la loge sorcière, l'organisation d'Ombrage ce qui nous désavantage fortement puisque nous n'en connaissons rien, Liebling semble diriger une faction d'anciens sympathisants de Voldemort dont nous ignorons le but final. Est-ce le pouvoir, les bijoux si l'on admet qu'il puisse être au courant ou la vengeance ? continua-t-il en lançant un tendre coup d'œil à Pierre-François. Ou les trois ? Cette dernière solution me semble la plus probable. J'ai remarqué un point curieux. Voldemort a toujours méprisé les moldus et imposé cette idée à ses mangemorts. Liebling, au contraire, semble les ménager et essaie de passer inaperçu quand il est en monde moldu, je crois que nous devons creuser dans ce sens.

— Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête ! s'exclama Draco.

— Amour, même si tu n'es pas sûr, ça peut se révéler dangereux pour nos amis, fit Jim.

— Ce n'est qu'une impression, une intuition, répondit Harry avec réticence, en passant une main machinale dans ses cheveux.

— Tes intuitions sont rarement fausses, riposta Draco.

— L'idée m'est venue que peut-être, il agissait en accord avec certains gouvernements moldus et en attendait ensuite une reconnaissance.

— Il livrerait le monde sorcier international contre une place de ministre de la magie ? murmura Sylas atterré.

— Peut-être, oui. Avec quelques avantages au passage comme l'immunité pour la disparition de sorciers gênants, nous, et le dépouillement de certaines familles sorcières très influentes, vous notamment. L'assassinat du ministre de la magie portugais va pousser les autres à durcir leurs positions vis-à-vis des gouvernements moldus. Le but recherché est peut-être une nouvelle conférence et ça il nous faut l'éviter absolument, Liebling ou pas. Avec l'espagnol à la présidence de la communauté européenne, nous perdrons sans l'ombre d'un doute une partie de nos acquits.

— Et Gellert ? La loge sorcière ? interrogea Jim.

— C'est à lui qu'il faut poser la question, conclut Harry. Le plus urgent est d'expliquer la situation actuelle à nos amis et de leur demander de calmer les choses. J'essaierai de mon côté d'intervenir lundi auprès des sorciers.

— Es-tu en position de le faire ? demanda Pierre-François.

— J'ai remarqué une certaine méfiance et même une certaine aversion lors de notre précédente réunion. Je ne peux rien y faire, fit Harry.

— Trop charismatique ! trop puissant ! trop jeune ! confirma Draco, c'est ce qu'ils pensent.

— Et fiancé à un moldu ! murmura Jim, et donc, forcément influencé.

L'arrivée de Jean-Baptiste interrompit leur conversation mais Harry mêla ses doigts à son promis pour lui faire oublier ses idées qu'il ne pouvait nier sans mentir. Ce furent ensuite Frédéric et Gaby qui s'installèrent autour de la grande table. Après un bref bonjour, un silence pesant se fit, que finit par rompre Pierre-François.

— Ton père sait que tu es en France ?

— Non. Je suis parti quand il a installé cette fille sous notre toit ! fit le jeune homme amer.

— Elena est ta sœur, fit le beau sorcier d'un ton sec.

— Ma demi-sœur ! s'exclama avec une expression de colère Jean-Baptiste en le défiant de son regard noir.

— Tu n'as pas à en vouloir à une enfant qui n'a pas demandé à naître, qui a déjà perdu sa mère et qui n'a eu que peu de son père. Crois-tu donc qu'elle avait une vie agréable pendant que toi tu étais dans le chaud cocon familial, choyé par tes parents et ta sœur aînée ? interrogea Harry.

— Tu sais toujours tout, n'est-ce pas ? ', Grand Sauveur du monde sorcier ? railla-t-il.

— Je te connais depuis peu de temps, admit l'Elu faisant abstraction du ton déplaisant du garçon, mais ce que j'ai vu, c'est un jeune sorcier puissant, courageux, droit et très immature. Ta fuite, ta relation uniquement physique avec Gellert Grindewald sous l'apparence de François-Marie, ta présence ici en sont autant de preuves. Que veux-tu faire de ta vie Jean-Baptiste ?

— Je veux servir le monde sorcier.

— Tu penses que tu prends le bon chemin pour y arriver ?

— Parce que j'étais dans une boîte gay interlope ? railla le garçon provocant.

— Non ! Voilà une réponse tout à fait stupide ! fit Harry avec un petit rire moqueur. Tu fais ce que tu veux de tes fesses, c'est ton problème. Tu pourrais coucher avec le monde entier ça ne changerait pas ce que tu es. L'amour bouleverse un être, la baise lui apporte juste du plaisir et un court soulagement à ses besoins, le lendemain il se réveille avec le même lancinant manque dans son être entier.

— ...

— Un jour, tu te sentiras complet, conclut-il, et ce n'est pas de ça dont nous parlions mais de ton avenir. Ton ambition est de servir de petit-ami à un homme qui n'a jamais aimé qu'un seul être dans sa vie, être à cause duquel il a fait les pires choses, mené les plus sanglants des combats ?

— Tu ne le connais pas !

— Je sais ses aspirations, ses jeunes illusions perdues, son amour trop romantique, trop exclusif pour Albus qui l'a détruit. Ne crois pas que je ne l'estime pas à sa juste valeur, Jean-Baptiste, je n'ignore rien de ses remords, de son courage en face de la torture ou devant la mort. Le refus de livrer le nom du possesseur de la baguette de sureau est un des actes les plus courageux que j'aie vu. Il aurait pu monnayer sa vie, sa liberté contre ce nom, sans hésitation il a choisi la douleur.

— J'ai choisi pour une fois de protéger ce monde sorcier que j'avais tant malmené, rectifia une voix chaude et grave. Plus on avance, mieux je comprends l'attachement d'Albus pour toi, Harry. Tu ne sais pourtant rien de ce qui s'est réellement passé.

— Ne croyez pas ça ! J'étais là !

— Tu étais là ? répéta le mage incrédule.

— Quand Voldemort vous a torturé dans votre cellule pour que vous donniez un seul nom, celui de l'homme que vous aimiez. Vous avez refusé, vous saviez que de toute façon il devinerait, pourtant vous ne vouliez pas le trahir. Je vous ai vu affaibli, amaigri, ployer sous les doloris. Il jubilait, ce monstre, lui qui il se délectait de la souffrance des autres, de tous les autres, les siens y compris, avoir Grindelwald à sa merci, couché à ses pieds, il exultait. Pourtant ce n'était pas assez ! Vous n'étiez plus qu'un amas de chairs sanguinolentes mais vos yeux flamboyaient et refusaient de lui accorder sa victoire alors il vous a jeté un avada kedavra et il a ri de voir enfin votre regard s'éteindre. Il a ri ! Ce rire ! fit Harry fermant les yeux, une expression affreusement douloureuse sur le visage. Ce rire...

Pierre-François et Jim le regardaient avec inquiétude, jamais ses récits n'avaient atteints cette intensité, il semblait encore assister à la scène. Il serra leurs mains qu'ils avaient nouées aux siennes, mit sur ses traits le masque malfoyen qu'il empruntait de plus en plus souvent à son meilleur ami, avant de dire à Gellert qu'il en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le croyait.

— Comment ? balbutia le vieux mage tétanisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

— Il existait une connexion entre Voldemort et moi. Parfois j'étais dans sa tête, je voyais les choses par ses yeux, je sentais ses joies malsaines, ses haines, ses colères. Il m'est arrivé de m'en servir volontairement pour savoir, il a aussi plusieurs fois utilisé ce lien contre lequel je ne pouvais rien pour me piéger, pour m'affaiblir. J'ai même assisté à la mort de ma mère, fit-il la voix brisée en se tournant vers Pierre-François. Si belle dans son amour, dans sa haine ! Si tu l'avais vue, ton amie, tu aurais été fier...

— Mon agneau... murmura celui-ci en caressant son visage maintenant mouillé par deux larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et dont Harry n'avait cure.

— Pa ? pourquoi tu pleures ? fit une petite voix inquiète.

— Je ne pleure pas ma princesse, j'avais juste une mouchette dans l'œil. Elle est partie maintenant. fit-il en s'efforçant de sourire à la petite bouille levée vers lui.

— Pa ! Tu me serres trop ! protesta la fillette qu'il avait prise dans ses bras.

— C'est parce que je t'aime fort aussi ! déclara-t-il en la reposant par terre.

— Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu viens voir les poissons ?

— Plus tard, chérie intervint Pierre-François. Et si tu boudes, continua-t-il en voyant le petit visage se rembrunir, nous n'irons pas du tout !

Du haut de ses trois ans, elle adressa à son père un regard glacial et quitta la salle à manger d'un pas décidé.

Pierre-François, Harry et Jim échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire.

— Le prochain, on devrait peut-être adopter un garçon, dit le dernier avec un mince sourire ironique.

— Oui, fit Harry, un Aymeric ou un Sylvain en miniature.

— Un chien ? interrogea le jeune moldu avec un air d'espoir qui fit rire toute la tablée.

Sous le regard amusé et moqueur de ses hommes qui manifestement signifiait "tu racontes des bêtises, tu les aimes autant que nous", il perdit contenance et focalisa son attention sur sa troisième tasse de café. Les baisers sur ses joues de Harry d'un côté et de Pierre-François de l'autre portèrent son trouble à son maximum et il rougit délicieusement. Cette intimité, cette tendre complicité qui se révélaient, stupéfiaient Jean-Baptiste qui les regardait.

.

oOo

.

Après le déjeuner et l'arrivée de Lucius et Narcissa, ils exposèrent la situation à leurs amis moldus et leurs suppositions quant à un éventuel complot fomenté conjointement par les anciens partisans de Voldemort et certains gouvernements moldus. Les quatre secrétaires d'état, manifestement de plus en plus soucieux, notaient les évènements. Ils étudièrent ensuite les mesures prises par le ministre portugais et qui avaient été publiées dans le quotidien sorcier, ce qui lui avait valu une attention très particulière du groupe de Liebling.

Pourtant Harry passa sous silence l'existence des bijoux, leur séjour à la Nouvelle-Orléans et le meurtre de cette femme qui ne les concernait que de loin mais qui provoquait l'entrée, dans leur cercle proche, d'un mage noir plus que centenaire dont l'alliance était sujette à caution et d'un jeune sorcier irresponsable en quête du grand amour. Jean-Baptiste et Gellert, qu'ils avaient présentés comme étant le frère de Pierre-François, sans préciser qu'il était son jumeau et dont les yeux bleus avaient accrédité cette thèse, écoutaient attentivement les débats entre les sorciers et les moldus qui cherchaient des arguments pour convaincre le lendemain les ministres de le magie étrangers.

Après quelques heures de travail et maints sujets explorés qui pourraient être abordés le lendemain, ils se déclarèrent enfin satisfaits. Ils n'avaient pas la possibilité d'en faire plus sans connaître la position des ministres de la magie.

.

oOo

.

Pierre-François regardait Harry dépoussiérer avec des gestes calmes la bouteille d'un grand cru, la déboucher puis la mettre dans son berceau avant de tendre la main vers une seconde.

— Arrête, souffla l'agneau en se penchant vers lui.

— Arrêter quoi ? répondit le loup avec un petit sourire en coin.

— De me mater comme ça. Tes yeux me dévorent. Tu me donnes des envies incompatibles avec le lieu, murmura Harry.

— Tu n'en as pas eu assez cette nuit, mon doux amour ? se moqua doucement l'aîné.

— Et toi ? railla-t-il.

— ...

— Moi non plus, je ne me lasserai jamais, finit-il en plongeant ses émeraudes dans les yeux si clairs de son homme.

D'un geste spontané, il caressa du revers de la main le visage levé vers lui, puis se baissa pour poser sur ses lèvres un baiser léger comme un souffle. Plusieurs regards observaient cette scène de tendresse entre les deux hommes, avec des expressions bien différentes, amour chez Jim, envie chez Ginny, Frédéric et Jean-Baptiste, mépris chez Gellert, complicité chez les autres. Harry se détourna inconscient de l'attention qu'ils avaient provoquée et finit de déboucher le vin.

Le dîner fut animé du côté ambiance et délicieux du côté mets. Il restait une soirée à passer en essayant de ne provoquer ni discussions, ni dissensions. Celle du jour précédent avait été interrompue, ils la reprirent là où ils l'avaient laissée et c'est tout naturellement que Harry se retrouva dans les bras de Jim pour danser une salsa tandis que Pierre-François finissait de l'apprendre à son fils. Il laissa pourtant Cloud à Frédéric et rejoignit ses amants lorsque Justin qui s'occupait de la musique lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils évoluaient sur Bandeléro des Gypsy Kings. Une fois de plus, leurs amis regardaient amusés la sensualité qu'ils dégageaient en se déhanchant.

Gellert regardait toute cette joyeuse assistance, ministres moldus et puissants sorciers, se démener sur les rythmes gitans alors que demain une conférence les réunissant scellerait peut-être le destin de leur monde. Le ministre de la magie lui-même, ce Sang-Pur hautain, dansait sa femme étroitement serrée contre lui. Il chercha des yeux son trop jeune amant et l'aperçut seul, appuyé à un canapé, qui regardait avec envie les danseurs. Il avait aimé le don de sa jeunesse qui lui avait fait reprendre goût à la vie, Jean-Baptiste avait aimé la découverte des plaisirs de la chair au masculin, de la jouissance qui fait tout oublier, mais, l'un comme l'autre ils savaient qu'ils en resteraient là et que bientôt, leurs chemins se sépareraient. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment dans leur histoire, juste cette jouissance éphémère.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir vu le désarroi du jeune cajun. Frédéric abandonna Cloud dans les bras de Sylas et alla inviter le garçon. Depuis son arrivée, son regard s'était plus d'une fois égaré du côté du jeune sorcier. Il le fascinait. Il avait des gestes indolents d'odalisque et des coups d'œil lascifs qui donnaient envie de lui faire subir les derniers outrages, il avait aussi un regard fier qui détaillait le commun des mortels comme de la bouse de dragon et des sourires d'enfant qui illuminaient son visage.

Là, il avait bien du mal à ne pas coller contre lui ce jeune corps souple et ferme qui l'émouvait dans son abandon. Ses yeux noirs de velours aux cils interminables que lui auraient enviés bien des femmes, semblaient chercher à lire, sur son visage, son passé, son présent et tous leurs secrets.

— Tu es un ami de Pierre-François si j'ai bien compris ?

— En effet.

— Il est ton compagnon ? fit-il en désignant Gaby qui discutait avec Jan et Adriaan, d'un geste du menton.

— Oui, depuis huit ans, acquiesça-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Le sorcier sembla se raidir entre ses bras et le quitta sans un regard lorsque la danse fut terminée, retournant à sa solitude.

— Viens danser, Jean-Baptiste.

Ce dernier assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre se tourna lentement et leva un visage incertain vers Harry.

— Viens, répéta celui-ci.

— Assieds-toi plutôt et parlons, veux-tu.

— Comme tu préfères, fit-il en s'installant en face du garçon.

— Que vais-je devenir ? demanda celui-ci immédiatement.

— La question est plutôt : que désires-tu devenir ?

— Je sais surtout ce que je ne veux pas, murmura-t-il d'un air découragé.

— Et c'est ?

— Rentrer en Louisiane, j'y étouffe maintenant.

— J'en ai discuté avec Sylas, tu peux rester ici en attendant d'y voir plus clair. Frédéric et Gaby y vivent depuis un moment aussi, nous n'avons pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour les protéger. Malheureusement, leur union ne résiste pas au déracinement et ils ne sont pas la plus gaie des compagnies pour le moment.

— Frédéric a l'air triste, fit le jeune homme.

— Il l'est, confirma l'Elu sans s'attarder sur le sujet. Nous viendrons passer la soirée de mardi ici, si tu veux aller à l'université avec nous mercredi pour voir si tu en sortirais malgré que nous avons repris les cours depuis trois semaines, nous t'y emmènerons.

— Merci, fit-il du bout des lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce toi qui vient m'en parler et non Pierre-François ?

— On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit ravi de ton attitude avec ton père qui est son ami, de ta liaison avec Gellert qui est ce qu'il est, fit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin, de ton inconséquence en venant ici sans projet d'avenir.

— Il s'est passé tant de choses dans ma vie en peu de temps, soupira le garçon. Mon père nous ment depuis treize ans, j'ai une sœur inconnue, métisse de surcroit ce qui chez nous est inconcevable, j'apprends qu'il y a des meurtres liés à la vie de mon père, je suis devenu l'amant d'un homme moi qui n'avais jamais aimé que des femmes, je vis chez lui à Paris dans un appartement qui a tout d'un tombeau et qui me terrorise, enfin, pour terminer, celui sur lequel je croyais pouvoir m'appuyer me méprise, avoue que c'est complet.

— Il te connait peu. Qu'attendais-tu ?

— Quand il m'a donné vos numéros de téléphone, je ne croyais pas avoir à justifier des choix qui ne regardent que moi ! dit fièrement le créole.

— Sauf si il a l'impression que ces choix ont un rapport avec lui.

— C'est ce qu'il pense ?

— Il ne m'a rien dit, mais c'est ce que tous pensent.

— Toi aussi ?

— Je crois que la ressemblance physique de Gellert et de Pierre-François a favorisé ton choix, pas nécessairement parce que tu es amoureux de lui, peut-être simplement parce qu'il t'a semblé familier, rassurant et là je m'empresse de te dire que ce n'est qu'un leurre.

— Vous l'avez pourtant bien accepté ici.

— Non sans un serment sorcier indéfectible, railla Harry.

— C'est vrai. Il a eu du mal à accepter ton manque de confiance là.

— Il s'agit non seulement de ma sécurité mais de celle de tous ici. Je ne peux prendre de risques.

— C'est votre amour que j'envie, souffla-t-il complètement hors de propos.

— C'est pour ça ton regard provocant à L'Axe ?

— …

— Je n'ai jamais cru que tu aimais Grindewald, même si tu étais dans ses bras. Je suis sûr que quelque part quelqu'un t'attend qui te donnera cet amour que tu cherches. Quand j'ai connu Jim, je m'attendais bien peu à tomber amoureux d'un garçon et puis il y a eu Pierre-François, une autre surprise et de taille, cet amour encombrant qui me tombait dessus, je ne savais qu'en faire puisque j'aimais déjà ailleurs. Pourtant j'étais fou de ce superbe sorcier qui se croyait un prédateur.

— Il est très amoureux aussi, constata Jean-Baptiste.

Harry eut un sourire rêveur en réponse et son regard chercha ses amours. Les yeux de Jim le fusillaient déjà et Pierre-François détourna le visage trop vite. Il eut un petit rire railleur.

— Et très jaloux, se moqua le jeune cajun.

— C'est comme ça que je les aime. Tels qu'ils sont. Viens avec nous, ne reste pas là seul à ruminer tes pensées.

.

oOo

.

Le lendemain matin, ils atterrirent avec Draco, Sylas, Jimmy et Erwin dans une des cheminées du grand hall du Ministère de la Magie. Seule Hermione ne les avait pas accompagnés et était rentrée à Poudlard remplir son rôle de sous-directrice.

A neuf heures tout était prêt pour recevoir les politiciens des deux mondes . Harry avait organisé les présences autour de la table selon un plan étudié. Il avait mis sur les quatre côtés de la grande table de conférence au moins deux de la fratrie entourant un des moldus. Lucius présiderait la réunion avec à sa gauche Kingsley et à sa droite Pierre-François dont Harry avait bêtement hésité à se séparer. Il ne pouvait pas, par égoïsme, le priver de cette place qui, comme directeur de la grande école de Poudlard, lui revenait. Draco et Sylas s'occuperaient de la sécurité de Jan, Jimmy et Erwin de celle de Michel. Pierre serait voisin de Pierre-François et William serait assis à la droite de son fils. Le matin même Harry avait envoyé un long mail au français lui résumant les faits et les pistes étudiées avec leurs amis à Toulouse.

Les ministres sorciers, si surpris la première fois de la présence de leurs homologues moldus, les attendaient cette fois de pied ferme. Harry l'avait prévu aussi prit-il la parole avant le début des discussions, prévenant les sorciers étrangers que les moldus étaient là en conseillers, pour les aider et qu'au moindre souci ils se retireraient les laissant se dépatouiller avec leurs problèmes. Ils commencèrent donc par aborder ce qui avait été réalisé, ce qui était en projet pourtant, très vite, l'assassinat du ministre portugais vint sur le tapis. La sorcière qui avait repris ses fonctions leur fit part du fait que les aurors piétinaient lamentablement.

— Un autre meurtre a eu lieu à la Nouvelle-Orléans lors de notre séjour là-bas, fit Harry. Ma voisine est tombée morte, empoisonnée, lors d'une réception chez une relation. La façon de procéder est la même.

— C'est certainement vous qui étiez visé ! s'exclama le ministre espagnol en le regardant avec horreur.

— Nous ne le saurons jamais, intervint Kingsley. Un ancien mangemort suivi par nos services depuis plusieurs semaines était en Louisiane en même temps que Harry, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce soit une coïncidence. Cet homme est sans pitié.

— Il est arrivé tardivement dans le cercle proche de Voldemort, commenta Lucius, mais de suite, ce dernier l'a distingué parce qu'il était cruel, sadique, sans état d'âme.

— Il a notamment à son actif avec d'autres mangemorts le meurtre d'une dizaine d'enfants de cinq ans, commis dans le seul et unique but d'humilier et briser le père d'une des victimes.

— Personne ne peut être à ce point dénué de tout sentiment ! fit l'un des ministres.

— Henri-James, mon fils, avait cinq ans et j'étais le sorcier visé, les informa Pierre-François calmement.

— Ernest Liebling est un homme à l'aspect quelconque, sans prestance, sans beauté, un de ces hommes qui se fond dans le décor et passe inaperçu, intervint Jimmy. Il a quarante deux ans, il est grand, environ un mètres quatre-vingt cinq, très mince, il a des cheveux noirs, des yeux vairons. Seul signe distinctif, il a une raideur dans une jambe due à une blessure reçue à la bataille de Poudlard. Il n'est pas seul. Deux hommes semblent jouer le rôle de comparses ou de lieutenants, nous ignorons encore si il s'agit d'un groupe organisé, bien que cette hypothèse semble la plus crédible. Le premier s'appelle George Balbi, nous le soupçonnons d'avoir fait exécuter son frère aîné Philippe Balbi qui était un des proches de Sylas van Neeren, fit-il en désignant celui-ci, autant pour dépouiller son aîné que pour le punir d'avoir prêté serment à l'Elu. Le second, Fédor Amintus, est beaucoup plus jeune, il n'a participé qu'à deux ou trois opérations pour le mage noir, il est surtout connu pour avoir été le dernier amant de Bellatrix Lestrange, une des proches de Voldemort. Une enquête est en cours bien entendu.

— Vous effectuez cette enquête pour le compte de la Fratrie ou du ministère de la magie ? interrogea le politicien italien.

— Je suis langue-de-plomb au ministère. Je n'ai qu'un seul but, la sauvegarde du monde sorcier.

— Du monde sorcier britannique ! précisa le ministre suédois.

— Ce genre de considération est obsolète, fit Lucius gravement, nous sommes tous embarqués dans une même aventure.

— Nous soupçonnons Liebling d'être lié à un gouvernement moldu sans savoir lequel. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse basée sur nos observations, fit Harry.

— Nous avons encore été obligés d'intervenir, en monde moldu, afin de sortir deux amis d'une situation provoquée par le mangemort ce week-end, raconta Draco, et j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait rien de bon derrière ce piège dont nous nous sommes sortis trop facilement. Suivis par plusieurs hommes de main, ils ont été obligés de se réfugier dans un établissement du Marais, un sort anti-transplanage a été invoqué, il ne leur restait aucune autre solution que de nous appeler à l'aide.

— Vous n'en savez pas plus ?

— Nous avons fait deux prisonniers que nous avons interrogés avec du veritaserum. Ils ne devaient pas intervenir dans l'action et étaient là seulement en tant qu'observateurs. Ils devaient rédiger un rapport et le déposer dans un endroit bien précis servant de boîte aux lettres. Nous avons surveillé celui-ci sans résultat car personne n'est venu chercher un quelconque message. Nous pouvons en déduire que le destinataire savait déjà que les deux hommes étaient en notre pouvoir.

— Les rescapés de votre affrontement peut-être ? suggéra Pierre.

— Impossible ! ils sont soit à Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier, soit à Azkaban pour quelques moments.

— Il y avait donc d'autres observateurs, conclut le ministre espagnol.

— En effet, fit Harry d'une voix brève. Revenons à nos problèmes d'entente avec les moldus autrement nous n'aurons jamais fini.

.

oOo

.

Pierre-François se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec soulagement. La journée avait été dure. Jim, sans autre manière, s'installa sur ses cuisses, face à lui, les genoux de part et d'autre de ses hanches et la tête dans son cou. Une fois les bras de l'aîné refermés sur lui, il soupira de plaisir. Le sorcier se fit la réflexion qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus, partageant avec lui certains gestes qu'il réservait à Harry. Il caressa tendrement les boucles blondes. Quand le plus jeune vint vers eux le visage soucieux, il lui tendit la main, Harry la prit, la retourna et déposa ses lèvres sur la paume, avant de s'asseoir auprès de lui, la tête sur son épaule, la hanche contre la cuisse de Jim.

— Tu es inquiet. Qu'y-a-t-il, mon doux amour ?

— Si je le savais, souffla-t-il, si je le savais... La conférence se déroule bien mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. Manifestement, ils ont compris qu'il fallait qu'ils soient guidés pour arriver à un résultat, ils ont accepté qu'il y ait des représentants de l'Europe qui leur soient favorables et d'autres qui veulent les supprimer. C'est bien, on progresse.

— ...

— D'après ce que Draco a lu dans leur esprit, ils ont décidé presque tous de nous faire confiance, nous allons donc éviter de remettre en question les accords de Haultepenne. Il nous faut au plus vite trouver un moyen de mettre un terme aux meurtres perpétrés par Liebling et ses accolytes.

.

oOo

.

Le lendemain matin, ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner en quatrième vitesse. Ils se dirigeaient vers la cheminée quand Kreattur surgit avec un journal en main.

— Maître Harry, il faut que...

— Nous sommes en retard ! Plus tard ! cria Harry en prenant de la poudre de cheminette. Plus tard !

Lorsqu'ils apparurent dans le grand hall du ministère celui-ci se mit à bruisser de chuchotements, de rires, de regards méprisants. Harry échangea un regard inquiet avec ses hommes et se dirigea vers la salle de conférence une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge. Lucius, Sylas et Draco étaient déjà plongés dans un des quotidiens sorciers. Il comprit de suite que "The Independant Wizzard" avait fait des siennes et que Kreattur avait voulu le prévenir d'un problème. Aux visages paniqués qui se tournèrent vers lui, il en mesura l'ampleur.

Devant chaque place destinée aux politiciens, un exemplaire du journal était posé. Il s'empara d'un et découvrit des photos de Draco et Sylas devant l'Axe, de Sirius, Cloud et Justin dans leur rôle d'ivrogne, d'eux dans le club dans des positions pour le moins compromettantes. Pierre-François qui lui déposait des baisers dans le cou pour lui parler sans attirer l'attention alors qu'il serrait Jim blotti contre lui, Gellert qui embrassait le jeune Jean-Baptiste, pendant qu'eux discutaient avec un Paolo plus qu'entreprenant avec Jim qui semblait accepter ses avances et enfin Pierre-François qui secouait le moldu qui lui avait mis les mains aux fesses avec un visage glacial impressionnant. Le grand titre " Monde sorcier en qui as-tu mis ta confiance ? " le fit frissonner. Il replia soigneusement le journal avant de le reposer à sa place avant de tourner vers Lucius un visage de marbre.

— Heureusement, tu n'étais pas avec nous !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Cliquez pour laisser un commentaire... Ce n'est pas grand chose mais pour les auteurs ça veut dire beaucoup... Merci!**

.

.


	13. Chapter 12  Les espions

**CHAPITRE XII : Les espions**

.

.

.**  
**

Rappel du chapitre XI

Devant chaque place destinée aux politiciens, un exemplaire du journal était posé. Il s'empara d'un et découvrit des photos de Draco et Sylas devant l'Axe, de Sirius, Cloud et Justin dans leur rôle d'ivrogne, d'eux dans le club dans des positions pour le moins compromettantes.

...

Le grand titre " Monde sorcier ! en qui as-tu mis ta confiance ? " le fit frissonner. Il replia soigneusement le journal avant de le reposer à sa place et de tourner vers Lucius un visage de marbre.

— Heureusement, tu n'étais pas avec nous !

.

oOo

.

Ses deux hommes examinaient à leur tour le quotidien. Jim lançait des coups d'œil furtifs à son fiancé qui réagissait avec un calme impressionnant. Il était au téléphone, discutant gravement avec son interlocuteur. Il le vit passer un second appel puis d'autres encore... Quelques minutes plus tard, Neville, Luna et François-Marie arrivaient alors que Harry était déjà en train de donner ses consignes à Jareth qui les avaient précédés de peu. Lorsque Liam et un de ses collègues qui appartenait à l'Ordre du Phénix, débarquèrent, il leur fit signe de faire équipe. Ensuite, il le vit s'entretenir avec les deux propriétaires du "Chicaneur", il les vit hocher la tête à plusieurs reprises avant de s'éclipser l'air pressé. Il semblait attendre encore quelqu'un, et, en effet, Blaise ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Il lui donna ses consignes à vois basse avant de le présenter à Gellert et ils s'éloignèrent ensemble.

Il revint vers eux et nul n'aurait pu dire qu'il était en colère ou anxieux, sauf lui et très certainement Pierre-François. En passant à proximité pour saluer les politiciens moldus qui entraient, Harry chercha son regard et il plongea dans les émeraudes assombries. Ce qu'il y lut le bouleversa. Etait-ce bien son amour qui lui demandait pardon de la situation ? Il resta là tétanisé. La main ferme que Pierre-François posa sur sa taille le rappela à la réalité.

— Viens !

Il le poussa vers Harry qui discutait avec leurs amis moldus, en montrant l'article et les photos. Ils devaient être à ses côtés, il avait raison. Pierre-François posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Elu et se mêla à la conversation sans difficulté. Jim fut étonné de voir que pas un seul ne mettait en doute ses explications. Que ce serait-il passé si Draco n'avait pas déjà parlé du piège dans lequel ils étaient tombés ?

— Jim ? l'interpella son père.

— Oui ? fit-il en le suivant à l'écart.

— Tu es le fiancé d'un futur dirigeant du monde sorcier, tu ne peux pas te permettre ce genre d'attitude en public. On a l'impression que réellement tu t'apprêtes à répondre favorablement aux avances d'un homme qui manifestement n'est pas des plus recommandable et ceci devant tes compagnons. Pour eux, tu ne seras qu'un moldu qui manifestement n'a aucune idée de la chance qu'il a d'avoir retenu l'attention du Survivant, du Sauveur du monde sorcier.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remontrances. J'aime Harry. Je donnais une leçon à ce Paolo de malheur, grogna Jim. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que quelqu'un était en train de prendre des photos. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était plié de douleur pour avoir osé me toucher comme si j'étais un objet de plaisir.

Harry lança un coup d'œil en direction de son futur beau-père et de son fiancé. Leur conversation semblait animée et Jim, rouge de colère, paraissait se défendre sous le regard noir de William. Il soupira intérieurement, ce n'était pourtant pas le moment d'augmenter le sentiment d'insécurité que ressentait son homme.

— Va le chercher, mon ange, souffla-t-il à Pierre-François qu'il vit se tourner vers Jim et sursauter en voyant dans quelle position peu agréable il se trouvait.

Tout à sa discussion avec son fils, le politicien anglais ne s'aperçut de la présence à leurs côtés de l'amant de celui-ci que lorsque sa voix chaude les interrompit.

— Excuse-moi, William de t'enlever Jim mais Harry voudrait que nous soyons tous les trois ensemble pour accueillir les ministres étrangers.

— Paraître unis à tout prix, railla le diplomate.

— Je ne sais quelles fausses idées tu t'es faites mais nous sommes unis comme jamais, protesta Pierre-François avec un sourire tendre à Jim.

Les dirigeants arrivaient les uns après les autres. Des conversations se tenaient à voix basse, des exclamations outrées ou passionnées s'échappaient parfois des petits groupes formés puis les chuchotements reprenaient de plus belle. Ils ne se turent que lorsque tous furent à leur place et que Lucius prit la parole.

.

oOo

.

Harry aurait voulu se blottir entre leurs bras pour oublier cette insupportable journée. Il ne pouvait se le permettre. Ils n'avaient même pas pris ce petit chemin qui menait de la berge du fleuve à la terrasse dallée et qui les avait vus si souvent enlacés. Il le regrettait mais le castel rose du bord de la Garonne qui avait bercé leurs amours naissantes et caché leurs doux secrets, allait, dans quelques instants, ressembler à un QG de campagne. Combien il aurait voulu être loin de là, combien il aurait voulu fuir tout ça, se cacher avec ses hommes et oublier ce monde sorcier auquel il avait déjà tant donné. Enfin être heureux, entre eux, avec leurs enfants, en adopter d'autres, les regarder grandir... mais cela voulait dire leur apporter un monde où ils pourraient, enfants sorciers, évoluer heureux et en paix. La quadrature du cercle ! Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Aussitôt des doigts se nouèrent aux siens et une main ferme se posa, possessive, sur sa hanche. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Du pouce, il caressa la main de Jim et se laissa aller contre le corps rassurant de Pierre-François, frôlant de son poignet, le bracelet elfique et les mettant en contact.

Il fut à peine surpris de trouver Justin et Cloud les attendant déjà. Ils discutaient avec Frédéric et Jean-Baptiste. Nulle trace encore des membres de la Fratrie, de leurs amis, de François-Marie ... Pierre-François disparut quelques minutes et revint avec trois tasses de café qu'ils savourèrent en silence chacun conscient de la présence réconfortante des deux autres.

— Qu'as-tu fais Harry ? osa demander Jean-Baptiste malgré l'humeur manifestement peu engageante des arrivants.

Il n'eut bien entendu pas besoin de demander au jeune cajun à quoi se rapportait sa question.

— Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? J'essaye de limiter les dégâts, grogna l'Elu. Un article dans le Chicaneur, un dans La Gazette du Sorcier. Un avertissement pour Liebling.

— Pour ce mangemort ? Harry ? Regarde -moi ! Quel avertissement ? interrogea Pierre-François en agrippant son bras nerveusement et en le forçant à se tourner vers lui.

— Je lui ai renvoyé ses espions en colis cadeau! Livrés à domicile chez son complice! railla-t-il.

— Chez les Balbi ? demanda le sorcier blond.

— ...

— Tu n'as pas fait ça, mon amour ? Pas toi ! fit-il encore d'une voix blanche.

— Ils ne comprennent que ça ! répondit Harry en lui lançant un regard désespéré. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je leur dise merci ? Ils sont en vie.

— La vie du corps mais pas celle de l'esprit... c'est ça ? Ces procédés ne sont pas dignes de toi ! conclut l'aîné brièvement.

— Je ne peux pas les laisser faire ! cria-t-il.

Pierre-François, tétanisé, regardait la douleur au fond de ses yeux. Il avait tué les mangemorts qui avaient assassiné Henri-James et n'en avait eu aucun regret. Ce n'était pas la justice telle qu'elle devait être rendue, mais à ce moment là, le monde sorcier était grandement vendu à Voldemort et l'équité n'existait plus. Ils avaient les mains pleines de sang, pleines de son sang, et ne méritaient aucune pitié. Un petit corps froid en témoignait. Harry montrait qu'il n'attendrait pas d'en être là pour prendre des mesures drastiques, même si, en les protégeant de cette manière, il devait y perdre sa propre estime.

— Surtout si ils touchent à tes compagnons, n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix grave.

Le Sauveur du monde sorcier se retourna vivement vers l'arrivant et le toisa d'un regard impérieux.

— Vous n'avez pas l'impression que vous y êtes pour beaucoup ? lui cracha-t-il. Aux dernières nouvelles, The Independant Wizzard était le journal de la Loge Sorcière et vous qui méprisiez cette petite organisation minable, vous n'avez rien vu venir. Vous n'avez pas été capable de la tenir en main. Le grand Grindewald ! Le plus puissant des mages noirs ! Celui qui faisait trembler tout le monde sorcier ! railla-t-il. Il s'est fait piéger comme un débutant et nous a fait tomber dans le guet-apens avec lui.

— Je dois tout réapprendre de cet univers, Harry. Crois-tu qu'il ressemble encore à celui que j'ai connu ?

— ...

— Je ne peux pas me fier à la vision de François-Marie. Le monde envisagé par lui n'est composé que de pions à utiliser. Sa folie a transformé ses souvenirs, si je dois me fier à eux, je dois accepter que Pierre-François soit un monstre de luxure, Jim moins qu'un insecte et toi, le Graal à conquérir et à mettre dans mon lit ou l'ennemi à éliminer, selon les événements, gronda le mage noir.

— La méchanceté des hommes est éternelle, sa soif de pouvoir aussi. Vous saviez que nous n'étions pas en sécurité.

— Tu m'as raconté tes petites histoires ? Je n'ai rien su d'autre que ce que tu as dit à mon fils, s'énerva-t-il. Dès le début, tu m'as refusé ta confiance.

— Et bien entendu il n'y a aucune raison à cela ? railla Harry.

— Tu savais que j'avais changé !

— Tant que les Reliques de la Mort ne sont pas à l'horizon ! Qui me dit que vous ne serez pas prêt à mettre tout à feu et à sang une fois encore pour les conquérir ?

— Que voudrais-tu que j'en fasse ? J'ai déjà tant perdu à vouloir les posséder une première fois !

Tous regardaient Harry qui plein d'une froide colère se dressait devant le plus grand des mages noirs.

— Calme-toi, fit Jim doucement avant qu'il réponde. Il n'y a rien d'irréparable.

— Que ce serait-il passé crois-tu, si Draco n'avait pas, par hasard, raconté aux politiciens des deux mondes que nous étions tombés dans ce piège ? Crois-tu qu'ils nous auraient conservé leur confiance ? fit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu à son fiancé qui lui lança un regard blessé.

— ...

— Nous ne devons celle-ci qu'au hasard ! Malheureusement, le monde sorcier lui n'était pas à cette conférence, expliqua-t-il en mettant plus de douceur dans sa voix et dans son regard pour Jim.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une campagne de dénigrement est lancée contre toi, intervint une voix calme. Rappelle toi Skeeter. Tu t'en es toujours sorti. Les sorciers savent ce que tu vaux Harry. Tu es le Survivant, continua Hermione.

— J'étais mis en cause c'est vrai, Mione. Là c'est vous que j'entraîne avec moi dans la fange. C'est tout mon entourage qui est accusé d'être pourri.

— Tous, nous avons choisi d'être à tes côtés Harry. Depuis des années, nous voyons la Gazette du Sorcier te mettre, régulièrement, plus bas que terre mais finalement la majeure partie du monde sorcier ne s'y trompe pas. Tu dois avoir confiance, intervint Neville.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, le salon s'était rempli des membres principaux de la Fratrie, de ses compagnons de la première heure qui étaient déjà à ses côtés lors de leur combat contre Voldemort, d'autres auxquels il avait appris à faire confiance lors de la lutte contre Ombrage.

— Jareth ? fit-il en soupirant.

— Nous avons livré tes cadeaux. Nous avons été surpris de l'agitation qui semblait régner dans la propriété, nous en avons donc profité pour jeter un coup d'œil et manifestement ce ne sont pas des ouvriers agricoles qui logent pour le moment dans les bâtiments annexes du manoir.

— Cela n'a pas de sens ! il ne peut pas nous confier ses enfants et nous combattre en même temps, s'indigna Pierre-François.

— Réfléchis ! railla Draco avec un regard étonné et incrédule à leur ami. Tous les mangemorts ont toujours confié leurs enfants à Poudlard et donc à Dumbledore. Il est établi que la Lumière ne peut à aucun moment faire pâtir des enfants du choix de leurs parents. Ils sont donc parfaitement protégés en camp ennemi.

La moue dégoûtée qui déforma un moment les beaux traits de son amour, amena sur les lèvres de Harry un furtif sourire lui faisant oublier un instant sa colère. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient en de bonnes mains.

— Combien ? questionna-t-il brièvement.

— A vue de nez une quinzaine de combattants, répondit Liam. Nous avions déjà déposé les espions, nous ne pouvions pas nous attarder. Il nous faudra tenir ça à l'œil.

— Blaise ? fit Harry en se tournant vers ce dernier qui découvrait le castel rose pour la première fois.

Le vieux mage sursauta et lança un nouveau regard peu amène à l'Elu qui demandait au jeune membre de la Fratrie son rapport. Oubliait-il qui il était ? Qu'attendait-il pour s'adresser à lui correctement ?

— Tu t'égares Harry ! fit-il d'un ton sec. Si quelqu'un doit discuter du problème du journal avec toi c'est moi qui en suis le propriétaire.

— C'est votre quotidien en effet, pourtant c'est en Blaise que j'ai confiance.

Un silence mortel suivit cette petite phrase incendiaire. Il reçut le regard clair qui tenta de faire baisser ses émeraudes sans y parvenir. Il avait affronté les prunelles rouge sang, pleines de haine, de Voldemort, ce n'est pas celui-ci qui le déstabiliserait. Il était certain que François-Marie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait.

— C'est la deuxième fois que tu me défies ce soir. Je sais que tu m'en veux, Harry, mais tu joues là un drôle de jeu ! fit le mage sans le quitter des yeux, toute colère retombée, d'une voix chaude, presque tendre.

Une main possessive qui se posa sur sa taille rappela à l'ordre le jeune sorcier, le sortant de cet affrontement. Il vit la stupeur sur les visages qui l'entouraient.

— Blaise ?

— J'ai vérifié les relents de magie dans la salle de rédaction, dans les différents bureaux. Manifestement c'est le rédacteur en chef qui a été soumis à l'imperium mais je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus. Il a disparu !

— Il fallait s'y attendre , murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Il leva les yeux vers Grindelwald qui, après un moment de silence, se décida à répondre au message muet. Il était clair qu'il s'obligeait à rester calme devant ce garçon qui, sans tenir compte de ses mises en garde, semblait lui demander un rapport comme à un de ses sous-fifres.

— Un second article paraîtra demain désavouant le rédacteur en chef, expliquant que pour te discréditer les photos ont été sorties de leur contexte et que tout cela faisait partie d'une intervention en monde moldu pour sauver deux personnes poursuivies par d'anciens mangemorts et contraintes à se réfugier dans cet endroit. Si nous sommes obligés par la rumeur publique de publier d'autres détails notamment l'identité des piégés en question nous seront bien embarrassés.

Harry opina de la tête.

— Je sais. Neville ?

— Même version. Nous avons vérifié, il ne semble pas y avoir de problème avec notre personnel. Depuis l'affrontement avec François-Marie, nous surveillons ça de très près.

— La Gazette du Sorcier ? interrogea Jimmy.

— Mon père s'en occupe en ce moment même, intervint Draco.

— Nous savions qu'ils cherchaient à nous atteindre, Harry, dit Sylas calmement. Et si ce n'est pas Liebling, il y a aussi O'Reilly. Ne prends pas tout sur toi, une fois encore. Nous sommes tous là et tous liés.

— Tu n'as pas peur qu'avec ton avertissement nous ne courrions à l'escalade de la violence ? interrogea Jim.

— C'est une possibilité, admit Harry, mais avons nous le choix ?

.

oOo

.

Harry laissait l'eau chaude de la douche effacer de son corps les souillures de cette interminable journée. Il avait en bouche le goût amer de l'impuissance, de la honte des ordres indignes donnés dont seule une partie était connue. Les autres, demandant à des inconnus d'épier des membres de sa propre Fratrie, étaient enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire. Pourtant rien ne viendrait gommer ça. Les mains pleines de savon qui se posèrent sur ses épaules le prirent par surprise, massant son cou et son dos. Il frémit et s'appuya sur le corps derrière lui.

— Jim ! murmura-t-il doucement comme une plainte.

— Je sais, mon amour ! Laisse toi aller... souffla ce dernier tout contre son oreille ce qui fit le frissonner.

Les mains fermes parcouraient ses muscles noués, insistaient jusqu'à leur relâchement et bientôt Harry laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Il se retourna face à son fiancé, passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se serrer contre lui avant de chercher sa bouche. Doux baisers de soie. Caresses de velours. Peaux de satin qui se frôlent, qui se frottent. Jim passait inlassablement ses mains parmi les épis rebelles, descendait jusqu'au haut des bras pour l'apaiser, effleurait son visage de ses lèvres avant de reprendre les siennes. Harry sourit. Il se sentait tellement bien au creux de cette tendresse. Il savait toujours ce dont il avait besoin, son amour.

Jim le sortit de la douche, le frictionna, lui enfila un de ces peignoirs de bain que leur avait offert Pierre-François et que lui n'utilisait jamais. Déjà à moitié endormi, il le vit passer le sien sans prendre le temps de se sécher puis il se sentit poussé dans leur chambre. Pierre-François était déjà installé dans leur lit et lisait, manifestement, il avait préféré utiliser la grande salle de bain de l'étage plutôt que de les rejoindre. Il en fut presque choqué. Jim lui tendit un boxer qu'il enfila machinalement avant d'enlever le peignoir et de se glisser sous les draps contre leur compagnon qui eut un soupir agacé et lui tourna le dos. Et Harry sut que la journée merdique qu'il avait vécue n'était pas finie !

Il passa son bras au dessus de la taille de l'aîné et posa sa main sur la sienne mettant en contact les deux bracelets elfiques.

— Tu m'expliques ? demanda-t-il calmement.

— Il n'y a rien à expliquer, lui répondit sèchement son loup sans même se tourner vers lui.

— Je vois ça, soupira Harry, frustré de parler à un dos. Tu arrêtes de lire et tu me prends dans tes bras ?

— Tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas ceux de mon frère ?

— Ton frère ? répéta le plus jeune, ahuri.

— Tu as déjà oublié tantôt ? J'ai cru qu'il allait te sauter dessus et le pire c'est que tu n'avais pas l'air contraire !

— Je … je, quoi ? bégaya Harry.

— Tu avais l'air complètement hypnotisé ! sous son charme !

— Pierre-François, là, tu exagères ! soupira-t-il.

— Vraiment ? Demande à Jim !

— Je ne voulais tout simplement pas baisser les yeux devant lui ! Je ne l'ai jamais fait devant Voldemort, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer, s'énerva Harry. Qu'il ressemble à ton frère ou pas ! Jim ?

— Par moments, François-Marie n'arrive pas à cacher la tendresse qu'il éprouve pour toi, fit ce dernier après une hésitation.

— Mais je n'en suis pas responsable ! De la tendresse, ce n'est pas de l'amour et si même c'était le cas, je n'ai absolument rien fait pour ça ! s'indigna-t-il.

— ...

— Je ne t'ai pas accusé d'être responsable des sentiments que André ou Kevin éprouvent envers toi. Et toi Jim, je ne t'ai pas reproché le fait que Dean, qui était un de mes meilleurs amis, soit tombé fou amoureux de toi ! Vous êtes tout à fait illogiques !

— ...

— Vous savez que vous êtes tout pour moi ! fit-il d'une voix brisée.

— Calme-toi, mon amour ! nous avons tous les trois vécu une journée pénible, souffla Jim en l'enlaçant et en se collant contre son dos.

— Je t'avais prévenu, maugréa Pierre-François.

— Jamais plus, tu entends, jamais plus je n'ai eu un regard de concupiscence vers quelqu'un d'autre, cria Harry indigné par sa mauvaise foi. Il s'agissait juste d'un putain d'affrontement !

— ...

— Que dois-je faire de plus pour te convaincre que je t'aime ? Tu veux que je rampe à tes pieds en te suppliant de me pardonner une faute imaginaire ? Ne compte pas sur moi !

— Je ne veux pas te retrouver dans d'autres bras que les miens. J'en ai assez de leurs regards sur toi. Tu avais raison, on aurait dû se contenter de vivre au Cap d'Agde et oublier le monde sorcier ! gronda Pierre-François d'une voix coléreuse.

— P'ti loup... Tu sais très bien que le monde sorcier n'est pour rien dans tout cela, fit Jim doucement. Harry provoquera autant de réactions en monde moldu, parce qu'il est spécial, parce qu'il a ce charisme qui fait les meneurs, parce qu'il est lui tout simplement. Je croyais que tu l'aimais ?

— ...

— Sois honnête avec toi-même, poursuivit le jeune moldu. Il n'y a pas que ça. Le problème c'est que tu adores provoquer et que tu es fier jusqu'à l'orgueil. Tu nous aimes, je n'en doute pas. A côté de ça, te montrer avec nous contre toi ou dans tes bras a toujours été une jouissance pour toi. Par deux fois, aujourd'hui, cette arrogance a été mise à mal, la première avec la photo où on a l'impression que je vais céder aux avances de Paolo, te donnant le rôle de l'amant trompé complaisant, et la seconde lors de cet affrontement visuel entre François-Marie et Harry devant tous nos amis et ça, tu ne le supportes pas. Tu n'as pas à blesser Harry pour ta saloperie de fierté, finit-il plus durement.

— Je ne te reconnais pas, mon ange, murmura ce dernier. Je sais que tu es possessif et jaloux et ce depuis le début de notre amour, tout comme moi, tout comme Jim. Je n'ai rien contre, j'aime ce sentiment exclusif, quand tu me serres comme si on allait m'enlever de tes bras, je me sens unique . Pourtant là, tu es injuste et je ne sais quoi faire. Toute la journée, je me suis blâmé de mon incapacité à vous protéger de ces ennuis que je vous amène. Là tu es en train de me le reprocher de la pire des façons, termina-t-il en posant son front dans la nuque blonde pour qu'il ne voit pas à quel point il le chagrinait.

Pierre-François se sentait de plus en plus mal sous les reproches combinés de ses agneaux et surtout les pierres bleues du bracelet elfique, salies de filaments rouge sang, lui disaient que son jeune compagnon souffrait. Il ferma les yeux un moment avant de jeter le livre au loin, de se tourner vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Harry eut l'impression de se retrouver pris dans un étau, tant l'étreinte était dure, mais il n'en avait cure, il était tellement soulagé, pourtant, cela ne suffit pas à le rassurer complètement et il chercha ses lèvres qui ne se refusèrent pas. Le baiser âpre, exigeant mais aussi passionné les laissa pantelants. La main de Pierre-François se posa dans sa nuque et il attira son visage dans son cou. Il comprit qu'il ne voulait pas affronter son regard. Pas une seule fois ses yeux n'avaient rencontré les siens.

— Regarde-moi, mon ange, demanda-t-il alors qu'il se retrouvait devant ses paupières closes.

— Harry, laisse-moi...

— C'est moi qui devrais t'en vouloir, souffla le plus jeune.

— Je t'aime tellement, fit-il d'une voix sourde en détournant la tête.

— Et ?

— Physiquement, il me ressemble et vous êtes tellement semblables par certains côtés.

— Tu me compares au pire des mages noirs, ange de ma vie ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ! Il n'y a qu'un problème dans ta théorie tout à fait farfelue, se moqua tendrement Harry, je vous aime Jim et toi et personne d'autre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on en discute tant c'est ridicule ! conclut-il en posant doucement de légers baisers sur son visage.

Il laissa aller sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Jim qui embrassa doucement sa tempe et lui susurra des mots câlins et amoureux, caressant ses épaules, le haut de ses bras. Par Merlin, qu'il aimait ça ! Il se pressa contre le corps nerveux, de son fiancé, puis, resserra son étreinte autour de la taille douce et ferme de Pierre-François. Ce dernier posa la tête sans le creux de son épaule et dégagea une main pour la poser sur la hanche de Jim. Même la nouvelle du retour de Voldemort n'aurait pu, à cet instant, les séparer.

.

oOo

.

Harry et Jim atterrirent le lendemain dans le grand hall de l'université avec Jean-Baptiste. Nombreux étaient les étudiants plongés dans les journaux du matin. Ils échangeaient des commentaires à mi-voix et se retournaient sur leur passage dévisageant Jean-Baptiste qui figurait le jour précédent sur les photos infamantes. Ils s'attendaient à des réactions il n'y eut que des chuchotements sans fin.

Les membres de la Fratrie faisaient bloc autour de leur leader et ne le lâchaient pas des yeux. La matinée se traîna interminablement. A la sortie de leur dernier cours, ils furent ravis de voir Pierre-François qui les attendait dans le couloir pour déjeuner. Lorsqu'il était habillé de ses élégantes robes sorcières, Harry le trouvait beau et impressionnant, vêtu en moldu, d'un simple jean anthracite, d'un pull à col roulé près du corps de même couleur et d'un long manteau de cuir noir comme il l'était ce jour-là, dans tout ce sombre qui faisait ressortir sa blondeur et ses yeux clairs lumineux, il le trouvait follement, dangereusement séduisant. Il revoyait en cet instant le beau de Lauzun qui l'avait tant attiré à L'aigle Noir. Pierre-François reçu le regard admiratif et très amoureux de son compagnon comme un cadeau et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu l'inciter à lui faire une pareille scène, le soir précédent. Les lacs sombres, emplis de tendresse, de Jim achevèrent de le chambouler, ce n'est pas en ayant leur corps contre le sien et leur bouche sur la sienne qu'il revint sur terre.

Les étudiants qui passaient à côté de leur trio ne les dérangeaient pas. Uniquement préoccupés de leur harmonie retrouvée, ils ne voyaient pas les diverses expressions sur les visages, dégoût, mépris, envie, curiosité, rarement indifférence. Ils se rendirent au restaurant universitaire avec une certaine appréhension. Si ils devaient être pris à partie, ce serait à ce moment. Ils discutaient avec Jean-Baptiste des cours, des horaires, des branches diverses, quand ils virent Berthram approcher de leur table. L'affrontement allait manifestement se produire.

— Je croyais qu'après un scandale pareil, vous auriez la décence de vous tenir à l'écart du monde sorcier.

— Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? railla Draco en haussant son sourcil dédaigneux.

— Tu peux jouer les Sang-Pur tant que tu veux Malefoy ! Tu n'en étais pas moins dans cette ruelle sordide en train de te faire peloter par ton mari aux yeux de tous ! Je suis étonné de l'absence de mon cher cousin en ces lieux !

— Pourtant j'y étais avec mon compagnon, répliqua Erwin fermement. Nous n'avons simplement pas intéressé le photographe qui était là pour prendre les clichés les plus scandaleux de personnes bien définies.

— Bien trouvé votre prétexte d'une soi disant intervention pour protéger des amis encore faudrait-il qu'ils existent.

— J'étais l'un d'eux, intervint Jean-Baptiste.

— Tu fréquentes de beaux endroits, railla le cousin en le dévisageant avec insistance.

— Je suis américain et mon ami est anglais, nous ne connaissions absolument rien à Paris. De toute façon quand tu es suivi en monde moldu par plusieurs sorciers ayant de mauvaises intentions tu ne choisis pas vraiment l'endroit où tu te réfugies, mentit allègrement Jean-Baptiste.

— Ce n'est pas le courage qui t'étouffe ! ricana le déplaisant personnage.

— Jean-Baptiste est un sorcier puissant et rapide, intervint Harry, mais contre une dizaine d'adversaires dont certains sont d'anciens mangemorts, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire.

— Et pourquoi penser de suite à mal ? Ils le trouvaient peut-être à leur goût. Il y en a qui aime les êtres androgynes, se gaussa l'arrogant garçon en déshabillant du regard le jeune homme qui ne cilla pas.

— Pierre-François est un ami de longue date. Il a séjourné avec ses compagnons chez nous, à la Nouvelle-Orléans, expliqua le jeune cajun imperturbable. Une soirée a été organisée en l'honneur de Harry. Sa voisine de table, ma tante par alliance, s'est écroulée au milieu du repas, empoisonnée par des inconnus, ceux qui ont aussi assassiné le ministre de la magie portugais ce week-end là, de la même façon. Dans ces conditions, devenir légèrement méfiant semble logique. La suite des événements nous a d'ailleurs prouvé que nous avions raison, même si le piège n'était pas tel que nous le redoutions. Nous n'avions d'autre solution que d'appeler des amis et eux, d'autre solution que d'essayer de calmer le jeu pour que ça ne se termine pas en bain de sang en monde moldu. Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés dans un club gay du Marais, ce quartier bien connu de Paris, essayant de nous fondre dans la clientèle pour ne pas alerter les moldus.

Un silence pesant succéda à ces déclarations. De façon intelligente, le garçon avait préféré donner une calme explication que tous les étudiants des tables voisines avaient entendue plutôt que de relever les grossièretés de Berthram qui tourna les talons plein de haine. Harry lança un coup d'œil complice au créole qui manifestement n'attendait que ça car il y répondit par un petit sourire en coin satisfait. Pierre-François se leva de table le premier afin de rentrer à Poudlard. Il se pencha pour baiser tendrement les lèvres de Jim puis de Harry, tout en leur murmurant qu'il irait chercher Lily et qu'il les attendrait.

.

oOo

.

Il était tard. Le dîner était déjà oublié, les enfants étaient couchés et, une fois de plus, tous penchés sur les journaux du matin même, ils étaient réunis pour les affaires du monde sorcier. Le compte-rendu officiel des délibérations avec les ministres de la magie étrangers s'étalait à la une. Ils avaient bien fait les choses. On pouvait y lire que la conférence avait été présidée conjointement par le ministre Lucius Malefoy, le directeur du Magenmagot Kingsley Shacklebolt et le directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard Pierre-François Vassier, que l'Elu du monde sorcier britannique, Harry Potter, ainsi que son fiancé, James Douglas Spencer, avaient, malgré leurs études et leur poste d'enseignant, accepté d'y assister en tant que conseillers. Les trois précisaient que la conférence avait été un échange très fructueux. Si par souci de vraisemblance, le ton du Independant Wizzard était mordant voire caustique, il n'attaquait ni Harry ni ses compagnons personnellement, François-Marie, cette fois, y avait veillé. Il faudrait, en plus, l'en remercier.

Le Survivant repoussa l'exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier d'un geste las. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et promena son regard sur ses proches amis rassemblés.

— Il faut que j'aie une conversation sérieuse avec François-Marie, il y a trop de choses qui nous sont inconnues en ce qui le concerne entre Stonehenge et maintenant.

— Il ne t'apprendra que ce qu'il voudra bien te dire, fit Hermione.

— Je le sais mais ça nous permettra de nous appuyer sur des bases concrètes.

— Tu veux faire faire une enquête sur lui ?

— Par Salazar, Mione ! Il y en a déjà une ! Tu imagines bien qu'il fait partie des trois sorciers les plus surveillés par le ministère et par la Fratrie ! Les deux autres étant bien sûr Liebling et O'Reilly. Crois-tu donc que nous restons inactifs ?

— Je n'aime pas ta façon de faire, Harry, protesta la jeune femme en secouant sa crinière brune d'un geste de tête agacé. Tu l'introduis dans notre entourage mais tu fais faire une enquête sur lui.

— Tu connais une meilleure façon de le tenir à l'œil ? railla Harry.

— ...

— Il est fini le temps où, jeunes idéalistes, nous courrions la campagne à la recherche des horcruxes sans rien d'autre que notre fois en un avenir meilleur. Notre seul port d'attache était Poudlard, notre forteresse aussi. Nous avons confondu pendant des années protéger notre propre univers enfantin et le monde sorcier. Les choses ont changé. Tout a évolué. Nos ennemis ne sont plus les mêmes. Nous avions en face de nous Voldemort et sa clique, c'était une chose tangible. Te surprendrais-je beaucoup si je te disais que je regrette presque cette situation qui avait au moins l'avantage d'être claire ? Qui sont nos ennemis aujourd'hui ? Ils sont tellement fuyants que nous sommes incapables de mettre un nom dessus.

— Il y a un jeu politique qui intervenait beaucoup moins avant, acquiesça Sylas. Les moldus sont devenus aussi un facteur important dans l'équation, ce qui n'était pas le cas lors de la guerre avec Voldemort.

— On retrouve en effet la roublardise, le mensonge, à tous les niveaux, confirma Draco manifestement soucieux.

— Dray ? interrogea Harry inquiet de l'air sombre de son ami.

— J'ai eu l'envie ce matin de voir ce qu'un pauvre type comme Berthram avait dans l'esprit pour nous provoquer ainsi devant tout le monde. Tu me répondras peut-être, fit-il avec un rire moqueur, que je l'ai bien fait pendant six ans mais nous étions adolescents, ce n'est plus son cas.

— ...

— Il n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Il n'est pas cet étudiant butor, ce cousin lourdaud et rétrograde qu'il veut être aux yeux de tous. Il est beaucoup plus. Il fait partie du groupe de Liebling. Il a noté avec dépit que vous étiez toujours aussi unis, Pierre-François, Jim et toi. Il a écouté attentivement Jean-Baptiste et en a conclu que le garçon était loin d'être stupide mais qu'il pourrait, avec des précautions, représenter une bonne monnaie d'échange parce que certainement moins protégé.

— Une bonne monnaie d'échange ? s'exclama Hermione.

— Je n'en ai pas vu plus, repartit Draco en secouant la tête. Il s'est éloigné. Ce n'est que partie remise.

— Contre quoi ? murmura Harry comme pour lui-même. Il y a tout un tas de choses qui semblent n'avoir aucune logique. Ils se sont renseigné sur nous en monde moldu français de façon bien peu discrète nous alertant et provoquant notre mise à l'écart de Françoise, Gaby et Frédéric. Ils ont ainsi perdu des otages précieux qui sont tous à Toulouse.

— Tu penses que ? fit Pierre-François dubitatif.

— C'était plus facile de les enlever à Paris, fit Jim.

— Il nous faut récapituler ce que nous avons. Ils sont très à l'aise dans le monde moldu dont ils ménagent les habitants. Ils ont tout fait pour que nous les remarquions, pourquoi ? certainement pour nous pousser à cacher, à déplacer ce qu'ils convoitent.

— Les bijoux ou les Reliques de la Mort, suggéra Jim.

— Peut-être, oui. Plus intéressant est de savoir, pourquoi. Dans quel dessein ? dit Harry.

— La chanson du Choixpeau parle de bijoux mais à aucun moment de la Baguette de Sureau car je suppose que c'est à elle que tu penses ? fit Pierre-François.

— En effet. Il faut que je sache si c'est bien ton frère qui est allé chez Ollivander demander cette copie et seul François-Marie peut nous répondre.

— Tu as noté que nous n'avons plus entendu parler de O'Reilly depuis un bon moment ? intervint Hermione.

— J'ai remarqué en effet, grommela l'Elu. Je suis certain que ce renard attend tapi dans l'ombre le bon moment dans le but de changer l'équation.

— ...

— Je me demande ce qui a poussé le père de Maxence à s'acoquiner avec Liebling. Lucius dit qu'il est lâche, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Draco. Qu'est-ce qui a changé dans sa vie ?

— La mort de son frère et l'apparition d'un héritier dont le tuteur, toi en l'occurrence, pourrait lui demander des comptes ? avança Hermione.

— Exact ! à notre connaissance en tout cas. Il nous faut donc un bilan de la situation financière des Balbi. Pour ça je vais avoir besoin de l'appui de ton père à Gringott, Dray, poursuivit-il.

— On pourra lui demander ça demain soir si tu veux, je préviendrai Narcissa, proposa l'aîné.

— Bonne idée, mon loup ! Et une visite à Eamont Bridge s'impose.

— Harry ! laisse faire Jareth ou Liam ! protesta Hermione.

— Non ! pas cette fois. Je veux comprendre ! Je veux voir ! c'est trop important.

— Je suppose que c'est inutile de te convaincre du contraire donc nous t'accompagnerons ! affirma Sylas.

— Il faut aussi avertir Nicolas de Noailles, il n'est pas en sûreté ! fit Pierre-François.

— François-Marie n'a qu'à s'en charger, après tout, c'est son fils, grogna Jim.

— De toute façon, nous devons le voir, rétorqua Harry.

— Il y a le problème de Jean-Baptiste, intervint une nouvelle fois Pierre-François.

— Demain et vendredi, comme convenu, je transplanerai à Toulouse pour qu'il vienne avec nous à l'université, nous ferons le bilan avec lui ce week-end qui va une fois de plus être très chargé, soupira Harry.

— Tu as l'intention de le prendre dans la Fratrie ?

— C'est la meilleure des solutions, mon cœur, répondit Harry malgré le grognement de dépit de Jim.

— C'est le petit-ami de François-Marie ! protesta-t-il.

— Non, je ne pense pas … Il a été son amant, ça s'arrête là. Je le crois même séduit ou tout au moins attiré par quelqu'un d'autre, se moqua Harry.

— Tu as remarqué aussi ? fit Pierre-François avec un sourire amusé.

— Oui ! ça promet des cris et des pleurs supplémentaires au castel, railla l'Elu qui refusa d'en dire plus malgré les visages interrogateurs autour de lui.

.

oOo

.

Le lendemain matin, après un petit déjeuner rapide, Harry transplana avec Jim près du halage toulousain. Main dans la main, ils grimpèrent le sentier les menant à la terrasse comme au début de leur relation. Depuis des mois, ils ne l'avaient plus emprunté qu'appuyés amoureusement contre les flancs de Pierre-François.

Celui-ci, au même moment, quittait leur princesse à la garderie après un dernier baiser sur les petites joues rebondies, contemplant tendrement sa fille qui le quittait déjà sans un regard en arrière pour aller jouer avec Teddy. Il emprunta les couloirs le menant à sa classe sans même noter le chemin parcouru. Il connaissait pratiquement chaque recoin de ce château et machinalement ses pas le conduisaient à bon port. Son esprit, quant à lui, vagabondait, imaginant un couple d'amants qui gravissaient seuls une sente montant en pente douce vers un castel rose. Ils venaient à peine de quitter ses bras et déjà il ressentait leur absence.

Jean-Baptiste les attendait, assis seul à la table de la salle à manger buvant un café. Dès leur entrée, il leva un visage fermé vers eux devant lequel Harry ne fit aucun commentaire. La position actuelle du garçon n'était pas enviable, il en convenait mais ne voyait d'autre solution. Il les transporta à Cambridge. Les cours comme d'habitude passèrent lentement même si il arrivait à prendre les notes de façon presque correcte. Jim quant à lui essayait d'aider le jeune cajun assis à côté de lui, tout en essayant de ménager la jalousie de Harry, ce dont ce dernier était parfaitement conscient.

A midi, ils transplanèrent de nouveau à Toulouse et laissèrent le jeune sorcier remonter vers le château rose. Bientôt il serait capable de se rendre seul à Cambridge si il décidait d'y poursuivre des études. Ils prirent leur déjeuner à la table des professeurs à Poudlard avant d'enseigner jusqu'au soir. Il était tard quand ils rentrèrent enfin dans leur appartement.

Le lendemain ne se passa pas différemment. L'horaire était toutefois plus contraignant et il était un peu plus de vingt heures quand ils eurent fini. Est-il besoin de dire que les cours donnés par son fiancé étaient ceux que Harry écoutait le plus attentivement ? De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à son voisin pour voir si il s'en sortait. Il était conscient de la froideur dont ils faisaient tous preuve envers le jeune créole. Comme tout célibataire séduisant, il représentait le danger, celui qui pouvait éventuellement bouleverser leur trio, les autres couples. Leur jalousie, leur instinct les poussaient à se préserver, à le maintenir à l'écart, situation dont le jeune homme devait souffrir.

Avec impatience, Pierre-François guettait le léger bruit qui l'avertirait dans la cuisine du retour de ses hommes par le réseau de cheminette. Il goûta une dernière fois la sauce napolitaine et retourna les fines escalopes panées. Il avait préparé la mousse au chocolat dont raffolait Harry pendant son temps libre de midi et maintenant elle était bien ferme dans les coupes placées au réfrigérateur. Sur la table, il passa en revue les antipasti, les gressins, le vin italien léger. Tout était prêt. Il entendait Lily jouer avec sa poupée préférée et lui tenir de grands discours. Il avait aujourd'hui voulu rassembler tout leur petit monde, leurs garçons ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Le bruit de la porte du bureau qui se refermait le fit sourire. Ils étaient là. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que le corps de Harry s'appuie contre le sien pendant qu'il mettait les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante.

— Amour, je t'ai ramené un invité, lui murmura-t-il la bouche tout contre son oreille.

Il se retourna vers l'arrivant avec le sourire. Harry lui avait dit son malaise devant leur attitude envers le garçon, le connaissant, il s'attendait à le voir ce soir.

— Bonsoir Jean-Baptiste. Les enfants vont arriver, tu vas te mettre à l'aise, chéri ?

Ses lèvres dans le cou, pour un baiser de remerciement, puis d'un pas pressé il s'éloigna et le laissa orphelin de sa tendresse. Il soupira.

— Je me trompe où tu n'es pas ravi de me voir, Pierre-François ?

— Tu es le bienvenu, fit-il calmement. La situation actuelle fait que nous sommes un peu tendus. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ta présence.

— J'aimerais vous aider.

— C'est Harry, le dirigeant de la Fratrie.

— Je sais ! Je ne veux pas le faire sans ton accord. Je tiens à ce qu'il n'y ait ni malentendu ni dispute entre vous.

— Parce que tu crois qu'il pourrait y en avoir ? railla doucement Pierre-François.

— Ce n'est un mystère pour personne que vous êtes tous les trois d'une jalousie incroyable, précisa le jeune cajun gravement. C'est d'ailleurs une des faiblesses que pourraient utiliser vos ennemis.

— Nous nous aimons assez que pour surmonter bien des choses, intervint Jim serein en attirant son amant vers lui pour doucement baiser ses lèvres. Cela a été tes cours ? fit-il.

— Oui ! Merci, amour, fit Pierre-François en passant légèrement son pouce sur la bouche qui venait de quitter la sienne.

— Nous attendons d'autres invités ? poursuivit le jeune moldu en s'appuyant contre lui.

— Les garçons vont arriver.

— Tu avais prévu la présence de Jean-Baptiste ? se moqua-t-il en regardant la table mise pour neuf.

— Je savais que nous avions de grandes chances de le voir en effet, fit Pierre-François avec un léger rire sensuel, tout en échangeant un coup d'œil complice avec son homme.

— Je suis transparent à ce point ? interrogea Harry qui revenait.

— Tu m'étonnes souvent, fit l'aîné en plongeant dans les émeraudes, mais là ...

Ils furent interrompus par des voix excitées et bientôt une joyeuse tablée faisait honneur à la cuisine de Pierre-François en bavardant entre deux bouchées. Harry qui l'observait se rendit compte combien son compagnon s'épanouissait lorsque leur petite famille était réunie. Il le vit se pencher vers Lily et essuyer son visage décoré d'une moustache de sauce rouge, faire une remarque à Aymeric sur sa façon de se tenir à table, avant de répondre à une plaisanterie de Justin le sourire aux lèvres. Oui, son loup avait changé en quelques mois et lui aimait ce qu'il voyait. Et soudain, il réalisa qu'il aurait trente cinq ans dans quelques semaines. Lui avait toujours désiré avoir des enfants, fonder une famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue, il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, il pensait avoir le temps. Jim, sa moitié, ne semblait pas pressé, loin de là. Il serait toujours plus amant que père, c'est dans leur amour qu'il s'ouvrait. Et lui ? Serait-il capable, à peine adulte, de réaliser les rêves de cet homme ?

De Lauzun le libertin... de la poudre aux yeux ! juste une manière de se protéger. Pierre-François... Son amour, sa folie... Qui méritait tellement d'être enfin heureux. Qu'attendait-il ? Avait-il au fond du cœur, comme lui, cette envie d'enfants communs à leur trio, lui qui était déjà père ? Il rencontra son regard et le vit plisser légèrement les yeux quand il se rendit compte de l'observation dont il faisait l'objet. Une moue interrogatrice se dessina sur le beau visage, faisant apparaître au coin des yeux clairs les petits plis de maturité qui l'émouvaient tant. Son âme en cet instant se gonflait d'amour, débordait, il aurait voulu qu'il le comprenne pourtant il détourna les yeux, sans savoir pourquoi.

Perplexe, Pierre-François le fixait. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il en était sûr, l'expression remplie d'amour de son jeune compagnon, pas plus que celle qu'il lui avait adressée l'autre jour à l'université. Pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il le fuyait depuis trois jours, depuis la fameuse nuit où il lui avait fait cette scène de jalousie que maintenant il regrettait. Lorsque Jean-Baptiste fut rentré à Toulouse, les plus jeunes dans leur dortoir, il alla coucher Lily. Cloud et Justin resteraient là à la surveiller pendant qu'ils iraient au manoir Malefoy. Alors qu'il était penché sur le lit de sa fille, il entendit la porte de la chambre doucement s'ouvrir puis se refermer presque aussitôt. Il était sûr que c'était Harry. Que se passait-il ? Quelle pensée tracassait donc son éternel inquiet ?

.

oOo

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atterrirent dans la grande cheminée du manoir Malefoy. L'air harassé, les traits tirés et l'air soucieux, Lucius les attendait devant son bureau. Le ministre prenait son poste de plus en plus à cœur et ne lésinait pas sur le nombre d'heures de travail. Narcissa avait répété à son mari ce que lui avait dit Pierre-François, aussi la conversation fut brève. Lucius avait déjà pris rendez-vous avec son contact à Gringotts et devait le rencontrer le lendemain. Ils se retrouveraient au castel pour faire le point.

.

oOo

.

Chaud... il avait chaud ! Serré dans les bras de Harry avec Jim collé contre son dos, blotti sous la couette, il étouffait. Il l'écarta, exposant leurs corps nus à l'air frais. Tendrement il repoussa un peu Harry et contempla, dans la lueur de l'aube, le corps de cet homme, de son homme, qu'il avait caressé, aimé cette nuit. Il suivit d'un doigt léger les muscles nerveux du haut du bras, de l'épaule, descendit le long de la poitrine presque imberbe, frôla le nombril et suivit la ligne de poils sombres menant au sexe qui reposait sur la forêt pileuse. Il se retint à grand peine de saisir celui-ci pour en ressentir encore la texture douce sous ses doigts. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le visage, il ne voulait pas le réveiller, seulement le contempler en cet abandon. Pas un muscle de son visage ne tressaillait. Confiant, il dormait.

— Voyeur ! fit une voix tendre tandis que Jim se pressait contre son dos et posait la tête sur son épaule.

— Je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas le seul, répondit-il.

Un léger rire lui parvint.

— J'aime tes mains sur lui, murmura Jim.

— Je vais finir par le réveiller, chuchota-t-il.

— Continue.

— Ce ne serait pas sage, hein ? demanda-t-il à Jim tout en caressant la hanche de Harry du revers de la main.

— Non ! confirma-t-il en faisant voyager ses doigts sur la poitrine de Pierre-François.

Avec des gestes caressants, il repoussa les longs cheveux blonds et posa la bouche dans la nuque dégagée.

— Pas sage du tout … Mais Harry n'a jamais aimé la sagesse, finit-il en promenant la paume de ses mains sur le bas ventre de son amant, évitant soigneusement, pour mener l'envie à son paroxysme, de toucher la hampe érigée.

Sa langue léchait la peau fine dans le creux de ses reins, il en goûtait la saveur un peu salée, légèrement âcre, cette amertume de la sueur, du plaisir qui avait embrasé, plus tôt dans la nuit, leurs corps enlacés. Il caressa l'intérieur des cuisses, le sentant frémir sous ses effleurements. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire de victoire quand son amant gémit son prénom avant de se cambrer lui-même contre ce second corps chaud et moite qui soudainement venait de se coller à lui, contre ce désir dur qu'il sentait appuyé sur ses fesses.

— Comment veux-tu que je sois sage auprès de vous, se moqua Harry en mordillant son oreille.

.

oOo

.

Il était plus de midi quand, revenant de l'université, ils retrouvèrent Pierre-François. Ils transplanèrent aussitôt sur la rive de la Garonne, fuirent vers le castel sous une pluie fine et serrée, puis enfin se retrouvèrent trempés et glacés dans le grand hall.

— Je croyais que c'était en Ecosse qu'il faisait tout le temps mauvais, râla Jim.

— Comme tu le vois, ça arrive aussi ici, railla Harry.

— Madame Françoise fait dire que l'apéritif est servi et qu'on vous attend impatiemment dans le grand salon, fit le plus jeune des elfes de maison surgi à leurs côtés et qui leur tendait à chacun une serviette chaude. Harry échangea un regard perplexe avec ses compagnons. Séchés et débarrassés de leurs vestes, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande pièce. Dès leur approche, leur parvinrent des éclats de voix furieux. En reconnaissant celle de Gaby, Pierre-François ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

— Ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'y attendait pas, mon ange, fit Harry en lui lançant un coup d'œil encourageant.

— Avoue qu'on n'a pas besoin de crise sentimentale en ce moment.

— Frédéric est quelqu'un de trop droit pour se lancer dans une relation sans être libre et il ne laissera jamais Gaby parce qu'il s'en sent responsable, intervint Jim. C'est autre chose.

La scène qui les attendait les laissa pantois. Gaby, dressé en face de Frédéric, avait tout du petit coq en colère et lui assénait des regards meurtriers.

— Tu as toujours été libre de faire ce que tu voulais, lui répondait ce dernier dont le calme contrastait avec l'excitation du premier. Je ne rentrerai pas à Paris. De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour une nouvelle dispute, pour une rupture que tu pourras ainsi m'attribuer et dont tu te plaindras longuement auprès de nos amis avec des sanglots dans la voix. Tous tes artifices, je les connais, alors, cette fois, il faudra que tu assumes tes choix.

— C'est toi qui veux rester ici et je sais très bien pourquoi ! lança-t-il.

— Tu ne sais rien ! Deviens adulte. Depuis huit ans je n'ai pas un compagnon mais un enfant dont je dois m'occuper.

— Un enfant ! s'exclama Gaby outré.

— Tu n'as jamais pris une seule décision réfléchie, Gaby. Tu as encore et encore fait des caprices que je satisfaisais comme on offre des jouets à un gamin.

— ...

— Même me posséder a été une lubie !

— Je t'aimais ! fit Gaby tremblant de colère.

— Et moi j'aimais ailleurs ! jeta Frédéric méchamment. Tu étais jeune et beau, tu me tentais perpétuellement, nous habitions ensemble. Tu as tout fait pour qu'il me quitte et ensuite, il est arrivé ce qui devait se passer.

Gaby sursauta et lança un regard blessé à un Frédéric maintenant hors de lui.

— C'est comme ça que tu vois l'amour que nous vivons depuis huit ans ? Comme un accident de cohabitation ?

— Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai été pour toi ! un compagnon ? un amant ? un grand frère incestueux ? Je ...

— Arrête Frédéric ! fit une voix douce et veloutée. Tu le regretteras.

Incertain, le moldu s'arrêta pour regarder le cajun qui venait d'intervenir. Ces derniers jours, il avait assisté à plusieurs disputes, sans jamais réagir. Conscient de sa présence, Frédéric s'était toujours modéré, jusqu'à cette fois. La fois de trop. Se sachant incapable de conserver son sang-froid, il préféra tourner les talons et quitter la pièce, se faisant, il aperçut les trois amants qui contemplaient la scène. Pierre-François l'attrapa par l'épaule au passage et sortit avec lui. Les fiancés embrassèrent tout le monde avant de s'asseoir le premier dans un fauteuil, le second sur l'accoudoir, la main posée sur la nuque de son homme.

— Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? interrogea Harry en fixant successivement les protagonistes et les spectateurs de la scène, Gabriel assis à présent sur le bord d'une précieuse ottomane, Sylas, Hermione et Draco sur un canapé, François-Marie appuyé nonchalamment contre la cheminée et Jean-Baptiste adossé au chambranle de la porte fenêtre.

— Puisque Frédéric ne veut pas rentrer à Paris, j'y retourne avec François-Marie, énonça Gaby simplement.

— Je vois. Tu es conscient du danger ?

— Je m'en occuperai, intervint le mage noir en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

— Êtes-vous en position de le faire ? s'enquit railleur Jim.

— Autant que Harry envers toi !

— Je sacrifierais ma vie pour Jim ou Pierre-François. Ils sont ma préoccupation première. Ici Gaby est en sécurité.

— Je ne veux pas rester, encore moins depuis qu'il est là, répondit ce dernier en désignant Jean-Baptiste de la tête.

— Et que me reproches-tu ? demanda le créole d'un ton dédaigneux bien différent de celui qu'il utilisait avec Frédéric.

— Rien. Tu es là et c'est déjà trop !

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Harry savait que le coiffeur avait raison. Le regard de Frédéric suivait le créole bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait dû, trahissant les sentiments naissants qu'il éprouvait envers ce dernier.

— Tu as tout fait pour le perdre, constata Jean-Baptiste. Ne viens pas t'en plaindre maintenant.

— Tu devrais être content ! Je te laisse la place ! elle est encore toute chaude ! cracha le moldu.

— Peu importe ! Je la prendrai avec plaisir si il veut de moi.

Un silence stupéfait succéda ces quelques mots dits d'un ton ferme. Seuls Harry et Jim échangèrent un regard amusé. Une fois de plus le jeune homme se montrait incisif et décidé. Une fois de plus, il fonçait et réfléchirait ensuite aux conséquences. Une fois de plus, ils devraient, eux, trouver une solution pour protéger cette union peu ordinaire d'un moldu français, avec sorcier Sang-Pur américain, encore adolescent et considéré par des fanatiques comme un otage idéal, car, ils n'en doutaient pas, le premier serait ravi de la prise de position du plus jeune. L'air frondeur Jean-Baptiste fixait avec insolence l'autre qui, cette fois, en était resté coi d'étonnement.

Dès son retour, Pierre-François perçut l'amusement dans les yeux de ses amours qu'il rejoignait. Il les interrogea du regard.

— Attends, souffla Harry. Regarde.

Indécis, Frédéric cherchait à comprendre ce silence après les cris. Tous semblaient n'avoir d'yeux que pour l'affrontement muet qui opposait les deux garçons. Il admira un instant la fierté qui animait le beau créole. Depuis que celui-ci était apparu dans sa vie, il avait de plus en plus difficile de se contenter de ce qu'était devenu sa relation avec Gaby. Le sorcier à l'allure indolente, aux gestes sensuels, à la démarche lascive, qui évitait son regard mais dont il surprenait les coups d'œil brûlants et discrets vers lui, l'émouvait profondément. Et quels yeux ! des yeux de jais qui promettaient la passion et le plaisir. Il voulait vivre, retrouver cette fougue, cette envie d'aimer qu'il avait connue et puis perdue. Le jeune homme, peut-être parce qu'il se sentait fixé, tourna la tête vers lui, sursauta en l'apercevant et lui adressa une question muette. Frédéric, encore perdu dans ses pensées remplies de lui et sans en savoir plus, lui répondit par un léger sourire sonnant la défaite de son compagnon qui lui lança un regard ulcéré avant de se diriger vers François-Marie.

Inconscient d'avoir pratiquement changé de compagnon par un simple mouvement des lèvres, Frédéric restait là indécis à l'entrée du salon. L'elfe de maison, annonçant que le déjeuner était servi, le sortit de son embarras. Il fut atterré quand, à table, Jean-Baptiste vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et que Gaby alla s'installer près du mage noir. Il réalisa alors que manifestement il y avait du changement dans l'air et qu'il semblait bien être le seul à ne pas être au courant. Il se promit d'éclaircir tout cela, en privé, dès la fin du repas. Seulement voilà, le café sitôt pris, les sorciers s'éloignèrent pour discuter de l'opération à venir et il ne put que les suivre.

.

oOo

.

La discussion entre Harry et François-Marie fut pleine d'enseignements et infiniment perturbante. Il ne s'était jamais rendu chez le baguettier, pas plus qu'il n'avait demandé à Ollivander de faire la copie de la Baguette de Sureau et n'avait pas fait interroger les deux jeunes coiffeurs ou leur intendante. Ce n'était pas la façon de procéder de O'Reilly, il ne restait que Liebling.

Ensuite, vint le tour de Jean-Baptiste. Frédéric regarda le tout jeune homme prêter le serment sorcier qui l'engageait envers la Fratrie dirigée par Harry et le transformait en combattant de l'ombre. Ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il ne voulait pas établir de comparaison pourtant elle lui venait spontanément à l'esprit. Bien différent de Gaby, le sorcier qui était prêt à défendre son monde, était impulsif, téméraire. Son expression en ce moment où il prêtait serment était grave, froide mais aussi déterminée. Frédéric était certain qu'il pensait chaque mot prononcé de sa promesse. S'embarquer dans une relation avec lui ne pouvait être fait sans réfléchir. Il serait un petit-ami avec qui il faut compter. Pourtant dès que Jean-Baptiste eut fini et se tourna vers lui comme pour quêter son approbation, il eut subitement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'éloigner de tout ça puis il se rappela les récits de Pierre-François, les sacrifices clandestins des sorciers vaudou et les deux adolescents que leur père emmenait là comme au spectacle. Pensée, ô combien dérangeante. Il effleura d'un doigt discret la main du jeune homme qui s'était approché de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Premières découvertes, premières caresses, premiers émois des regards qui se nouent, des peaux qui se touchent.

— Tu m'en veux ? souffla Jean-Baptiste.

— Non ! j'aimerais juste comprendre.

— Il faudra que tu attendes, fit le jeune homme avec un geste de la tête vers les autres qui se rassemblaient autour de Harry pour préparer l'expédition qui aurait lieu le soir même.

Hermione, Draco, Sylas, Pierre-François, Jim, Jimmy, Erwin, François-Marie et enfin Jean-Baptiste étaient réunis autour de Harry et du portable leur montrant la topographie des lieux.

— Ils ont ajouté des bâtiments sur la droite, constata Erwin.

— Tu es sûr ? fit Harry étonné.

— Certain ! Celui-ci notamment, fit l'ancien serpentard en désignant un bâtiment légèrement à l'écart des bâtiments principaux.

— Il nous faut donc voir en plus à quoi il sert, fit Jim soucieux.

— Nous allons y aller le plus discrètement possible, fit Harry. Cela peut être un piège. Ils savent bien trop de choses sur nous. Dray tu t'occuperas de notre couverture.

— Tu as l'intention d'en prendre d'autres avec nous ? demanda Sylas.

— Cloud, Justin et Sirius vont arriver, ainsi que Lucius et Narcissa. Jareth amènera Joshua.

— Juste le noyau, fit remarquer Mione en le regardant fixement.

— Oui, juste le noyau, répondit l'Elu en lui rendant son coup d'œil.

— Qui ?

— Si je le savais, fit-il en secouant la tête. Peut-être personne ! une écoute chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Avec la façon de faire de Liebling qui contourne allègrement nos pouvoirs et nos serments sorciers nous sommes démunis. Nous devons voir les choses autrement. Joshua va nous être très utile.

Les autres échangèrent des regards atterrés.

— Tu as vérifié à Astor's Lodge ? Nous ne l'avons plus occupé depuis longtemps mais Jareth et Violaine y sont ainsi que Joshua et c'est une de nos résidences, suggéra Sylas.

— Oui. Je m'en suis chargé, intervint Jimmy.

— Nous avons toujours cru que c'était O'Reilly qui avait essayé de mettre le quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix, accessoirement ta maison, sous écoute, peut-être avons nous fait une erreur ? fit à son tour Draco.

— J'y ai pensé ! admit Harry brièvement. On verra ça après. Reprenons. Je prends avec moi Jim et Pierre-François bien sûr, Lucius, Jean-Baptiste, Joshua. Nous resterons en groupe. Lucius et toi Jean-Baptiste vous protégerez Joshua qui est désarmé devant les sorts.

— Pourquoi le prendre avec nous ? interrogea le créole.

— C'est notre instructeur en armes moldues, tu seras d'ailleurs bientôt son élève. Il servira a évaluer leur armement si il y en a. Et peut-être aura-t-il à faire, précisa-t-il enfin après une hésitation.

— Tu veux piéger les bâtiments ? demanda Erwin.

— Cela dépend de ce que nous trouverons.

— Harry ! intervint François-Marie, il est temps de nous confier ton idée.

— Elle est trop inconcevable pour ça ! selon ce que nous allons trouver ce soir, je vous en ferai part ou non, fit-il d'un ton tellement déterminé qu'aucun n'osa insister.

— Tu as pris le noyau, mais aussi les plus puissants et les plus entraînés excepté Jean-Baptiste, fit remarquer une nouvelle fois son amie.

Il pensa qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de sa perspicacité ni de son habituelle franchise.

— Si j'ai choisi de prendre Jean-Baptiste malgré qu'il est presque novice c'est que j'ai peur d'avoir en face de nous des créatures qu'il est le seul à bien connaître.

— Inferi ? interrogea le créole.

— Oui, répondit-il en épiant la réaction du jeune homme qui n'en eut aucune.

— Nous devons savoir à quoi nous attendre ! s'exclama François-Marie.

— Peut-être à des hommes entraînés aussi bien au close combat qu'à la lutte sorcière, des combattants armés infiniment dangereux. Bien plus que les mangemorts de Voldemort.

— En peu de mots : le même entraînement que nous, analysa Erwin.

— Sauf que pour eux c'est peut-être plus qu'une nécessité.

— Des mercenaires...

— On verra ça ce soir, éluda Harry.

— J'aimerais savoir quelle est la place de François-Marie dans cette mission, fit Draco, il ne fait pas partie de la fratrie.

— Hors de question que je t'obéisse, morveux ! trancha le mage noir en toisant le jeune Malefoy.

Harry avait longuement réfléchi à la question. Il savait que le grand Grindewald ne prêterait jamais serment d'allégeance à personne, fusse même le Sauveur du monde sorcier et sa confiance en lui n'était pas encore entière, surtout quand il s'agissait de la Baguette de Sureau. Il ne tarderait pas à retrouver tous ses moyens, il avait l'expérience des combats et une immense puissance , il pouvait se révéler une aide précieuse et surtout, un ennemi redoutable. Il n'avait d'autre solution que le laisser agir à sa guise, électron libre et espérer qu'il compléterait leur équipe au lieu de la gêner.

— Il est là en tant que soutien. Il connaît maintenant les positions que nous allons prendre. Explique-lui les tiennes, il agira en conséquence. Il n'a aucune autorité sur toi, précisa Harry en se tournant vers François-Marie qui hésita puis acquiesça sans pourtant s'empêcher de lui lancer une remarque acerbe.

— Je suis obligé de faire mes preuves comme une de tes jeunes recrues ?

— Vous avez l'intention de prêter serment à la Fratrie ?

— Certainement pas ! Tu es peut-être l'Elu du monde sorcier, j'en ai été, c'est vrai, l'ennemi, mais j'ai ma fierté, je ne combattrai pas sous les ordres d'un gamin.

Pierre-François lui adressa un regard railleur qui manifestement voulait faire comprendre à ce « frère » qu'il n'était pas dupe. Aucun des deux ne le voyait en enfant.

— Alors pas besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit ! terminait froidement Harry pendant ce temps. Et Draco est un fin stratège, je ne l'ai jamais vu commettre d'erreur. Même Lucius se plie à ses ordres quand c'est nécessaire.

Le mage noir échappa au regard ironique de Pierre-François en se penchant avec intérêt sur cet appareil moldu appelé ordinateur et qu'il découvrait. Il regarda Draco montrer aux autres présents sur une image, plus ou moins nette, représentant le lieu à investir, les positions qu'ils allaient devoir occuper. Il dut reconnaître que le garçon tirait parti au mieux de la topographie qu'il grava dans sa mémoire, avant de reporter son attention sur Harry qui discutait avec son groupe de cinq à présent complet. Les autres ne le lâchaient pas des yeux. Tout comme lui, d'ailleurs. Il le vit rire à une plaisanterie de Lucius et s'appuyer familièrement contre son frère derrière lui qui l'encercla de son bras avant de sourire de façon moqueuse, de retrousser ses lèvres comme un vampire et de faire semblant de le mordre dans le cou, faisant s'esclaffer les autres. Le jeune moldu qui était son second compagnon les regardait jouer avec amusement.

A vrai dire, il aurait fallu bien peu de choses pour qu'il tombe amoureux fou de cet Elu, de ce disciple qu'avait modelé son Albus, pourtant il s'obligeait à ne pas franchir la barrière. Ce n'est pas de ça dont avait besoin le jeune homme dans la situation où il se débattait. Il était déjà plus que bien pourvu en ce domaine et manifestement il aimait beaucoup ses compagnons. Il fut attiré par un mouvement près de la porte et vit ce petit insolent de Gaby. Il le regarda amusé. Il lui plaisait avec son effronterie, ses airs de gamin boudeur, ses envies de provoquer des dissensions pour ensuite se repaître de leur spectacle. Conscient de l'examen dont il était l'objet, celui-ci lui lança un regard railleur qui signifiait bien des choses et surtout qu'il était parfaitement conscient de l'intérêt suscité. Il oublia la mission et sa tactique, pour la passion et sa libido illogique. Il se dirigea vers le jeune moldu, lui parla à l'oreille avant de l'entraîner vers les jardins encore luisants de gouttes de pluie et leur odeur d'humus mouillé. C'était bon d'être vivant !

Frédéric leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son ex-compagnon s'éloigner, main dans la main, avec François-Marie, puis il reporta son attention sur les sorciers en train de mettre au point leur opération. Il surprit le regard inquiet de Jean-Baptiste posé sur lui et sourit. Le jeune homme s'avança vers lui immédiatement.

— Prends ton temps, lui fit-il sérieusement. C'est important pour ta sécurité, surtout que c'est ta première mission.

— C'est vrai mais...

— Gaby et moi, c'est fini. Quand j'ai pris une décision, je ne reviens jamais dessus, va faire ce que tu as à faire, Honey.

Il regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner de la même démarche sensuelle, légèrement provocante qu'il avait eue pour venir à lui. C'est vrai que la décision, il ne l'avait pas réellement prise lui-même mais au fond il ne la regrettait pas. Jean-Baptiste lui plaisait infiniment physiquement. Il aimait sa grâce indolente, son corps mince, son allure androgyne, ses gestes langoureux. Ce qu'il avait vu de sa personnalité l'intriguait, le fascinait. Et par dessus tout, il aimait se plonger dans ses yeux noirs veloutés si bavards. Il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré. Tout en lui le bouleversait jusqu'au parfum de son corps quand il le frôlait. Il avait juste peur de ce qui allait arriver à Gaby, on ne peut oublier huit ans de vie commune en un clic. Quand leur réunion fut enfin finie, il discuta avec Jean-Baptiste de Paris, de la Nouvelle-Orléans, juste pour apprendre à le connaître, mais sans jamais évoquer les problèmes que représenteraient sa famille ou sa séparation à lui et le partage qui en découlerait.

.

oOo

.

Le soir tombait et Frédéric, assis dans une bergère, regardait les sorciers s'équiper et découvrait qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester planté là à attendre Jean-Baptiste qui allait risquer sa vie. Ce côté là des choses, il ne l'avait pas envisagé. Il n'était pas comme Jim un karatéka ou un futur diplomate capable de se faire sa place dans le monde sorcier. Il avait mis de l'argent de côté mais pas assez pour se permettre de ne rien faire et offrir une vie aisée à un compagnon. Il regardait Pierre-François veiller à l'équipement de ses deux amours. Il le vit vérifier leurs armes alors qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait eux-mêmes, se pencher pour rectifier leur étui de cheville qui contenait un poignard et une seconde baguette, puis ajuster leur holster qui portait le pistolet glock automatique et les chargeurs. Il les vit ensuite s'enlacer, se serrer l'un contre l'autre comme si ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Hermione, Draco et Sylas était eux aussi unis et communiquaient par le pacte sous un dôme de lumière opalescente. Plus loin, c'est Erwin qui chuchotait entre les bras de Jim. A son habitude, Sirius faisait rire les jeunes avec des plaisanteries déjantées. Il regarda le garçon de dix-huit ans qui avait réclamé une place dans sa vie. Il avait pensé Pierre-François fou lorsqu'il l'avait vu avec Harry et Jim, il faut croire qu'il l'était aussi. En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ainsi, sans un mot, même si c'était prématuré. Il accrocha le regard du garçon qui attendait avec le groupe Sirius, Justin et Cloud et lui fit un signe discret. Quelques instants plus tard, il était en face de lui.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas équipé comme les autres ?

— Je ne sais pas encore me servir des armes moldues, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Jean-Baptiste... Fais attention à toi !

— C'est de l'inquiétude que je sens dans ta voix ? fit-il en s'accroupissant devant lui afin d'être à son niveau, la main, posée sur son genou pour s'équilibrer, imprimant une marque chaude sur sa jambe.

— Bien sûr ! Je hais le fait de rester ici à t'attendre alors que tu vas combattre. Je devrais pouvoir te protéger et...

— Me protéger ? Je ne suis plus un enfant.

— Ai-je dit cela ? Là, je me fais l'effet d'une dame qui attend que son aimé revienne des croisades ! essaya-t-il de plaisanter. Il ne me manque que la ceinture de chasteté.

— Suis-je ton aimé ? questionna le garçon gravement.

— Nous commençons tout juste à nous connaître, Honey, fit-il en couvrant les doigts posés sur lui des siens. Tu sais que tu me plais, tu l'as toujours su. Déjà quand nous avons dansé ensemble, j'avais envie de te garder dans mes bras.

— Je ne demandais que ça, mais il y avait Gaby.

— Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux ! Ils en disent beaucoup tu sais, fit Frédéric avec tendresse.

— Seulement quand je le veux bien, chuchota le garçon légèrement moqueur.

— Jean-Baptiste, il faut y aller, intervint Pierre-François. Ne te tracasse pas, poursuivit-il en s'adressant à son ami, nous allons veiller sur lui.

Celui-ci eut un signe de tête approbateur avant de sourire au jeune sorcier qui déposa un baiser bref sur ses lèvres puis se redressa. Frédéric eut un petit rire amusé, il semblait prendre toutes les initiatives des débuts de leur relation. Il lui adressa une petite moue complice avant de s'éloigner avec les autres.

Enlacés, les membres du trio descendirent le petit sentier qui menait à la Garonne . Harry et Pierre-François se jetèrent mutuellement un sort de désillusion avant de le faire sur Jim. Lucius quant à lui s'occupait de Joshua. Malgré les protestations du jeune créole qui voulait le faire seul, François-Marie se chargea de transplaner avec lui. Ils atterrirent non loin d'Eamont Bridge, sur le pourtour de la cuvette où se situait, en contrebas, le manoir familial des frères Balbi.

Il eut été plus juste de parler de propriété car si l'habitation était le bâtiment principal, il était entouré de dépendances agricoles plus ou moins proches. Sur la droite, avoisinant le nouveau bâtiment repéré par Erwin, un second était manifestement en construction, fait comme l'autre de panneaux préfabriqués à assembler.

— Couchez-vous ! inutile d'être exposés si un « finite incantatem » venait à fuser. Manifestement, quelqu'un règle l'addition ! railla Harry à voix basse. Etant donné qu'ils croulent sous les dettes et ont mangé tout le patrimoine de Sylvain, je ne vois pas comment ils paieraient ces aménagements.

— Ce n'est pas un hasard si les hypothèques qui grevaient le manoir ont été levées il y a environ un mois, gronda Lucius.

— Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas mis un sort de fidelitas ? demanda Jean-Baptiste.

— Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il y a trop de va-et-vient y compris de moldus, lui souffla Harry.

— Il ne semble pas y avoir non plus de protections, souffla Cloud.

— Si, murmura Harry. Je les sens, elles sont très puissantes et fort habilement posées, indétectables pour des sorciers de peu d'expérience.

— Tu peux les lever ?

— Oui, sans problème, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Il y a des protections moldues aussi.

— Bien, gamin ! fit Joshua qui s'était glissé derrière eux. Il y a en effet une barrière Solaris dont on voit une borne là presque collée au tronc de cet arbre isolé, le capteur solaire doit être un peu plus loin ou plus haut sur une branche exposée. Je me suis documenté sur les barrières infrarouge en prévision de notre expédition et j'en ai étudié trois différentes. Je me doutais qu'on trouverait ce genre d'obstacle. Je cherchais quelque chose de spécial et celle-ci est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux. Les faisceaux couvrent une surface appréciable, du sol à trois mètres de hauteur. Elle ne demande pas d'électricité donc elle est idéale pour l'univers sorcier. Elle a une batterie interchangeable qui peut être rechargée dans le monde moldu pendant qu'une seconde fonctionne ici. L'autonomie est très longue, au moins septante deux heures. C'est un système français fort pointu. J'en ai trouvé d'autres mais aucun aussi complet.

— C'est important ?

— Oui parce que le système peut être couplé avec un maxibus III et accessible localement ou à distance grâce au serveur web intégré.

— En anglais compréhensible ? grogna Draco.

— Qu'alors toute intrusion peut-être suivie sur un écran d'ordinateur placé ici mais aussi dans le monde moldu. Pour cela par contre, il faut de l'électricité et un follixe, ce module qui permet à notre technologie de fonctionner correctement dans cet endroit plein d'ondes magiques.

— En résumé, tu penses que cet investissement ils ne l'ont pas fait ? interrogea Harry.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question d'argent. Je crois qu'ils se sont entourés d'un maximum de discrétion et qui dit installation dit techniciens et ouvriers curieux. Vous vous rendez bien compte qu'ils n'ont pas acquis un pareil matériel dans le but de protéger un champ de patates ou de betteraves ! fit le vieil instructeur.

— Et quelle est ton opinion ?

— La même que toi, gamin ! il y a une forte demande de mercenaires bien entraînés et pour les projets de certains, des combattants sorciers peuvent être le summum. Encore faut-il savoir si ce camp d'entraînement est financé par un état en particulier ou par une faction terroriste. Cette dernière hypothèse correspond bien à tes suppositions ?

— Oui ! souffla Harry.

— Et tu estimes qu'ils peuvent éventuellement se servir d'inferi, continua Pierre-François.

— Exact. Que ce soit contre les moldus ou les sorciers ils sont des combattants effrayants même pour les plus aguerris, sans sentiments et difficiles à vaincre. Je suppose que c'était la raison première de la présence de Liebling à la Nouvelle-Orléans, mais on en discutera plus tard. Tu as une solution pour les infrarouges ?

— Oui ! Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai pris mes dispositions et le matériel nécessaire. On ne peut supprimer une borne ou rompre le contact entre les points sans donner l'alerte mais il est possible d'introduire un second poste de commande dans le circuit, réglé afin de modifier les données du premier. Pour cela, il me faut absolument le nombre de bornes composant le circuit.

— Bien ! Jimmy, Jareth, Erwin, vous pouvez allez voir ça ?

— Le risque n'est pas égal à zéro, hein. Il y a toujours une possibilité qu'ils aient installé le système vidéo.

— On fera avec. Joshua, si tu devais conserver un arsenal ici où le placerais-tu ?

— Pour moi, le grand bâtiment à droite est un dortoir, le plus éloigné avec des barreaux et construit en dur est le local où ils pourraient garder vos monstres. Ce devait être une écurie qu'ils ont réaménagée. Le nouveau en construction pourrait être un bloc sanitaire ou une cantine. Quant à tes armes, regarde vers la gauche, tout à l'opposé de tout ça, tu verras une sorte de long talus herbeux et une trappe discrète à chacune des extrémités, l'une doit mener à la salle d'entraînement, celle située vers la maison, l'autre à l'arsenal. Ils sont en sous-sol ou des souterrains y mènent selon les possibilités. La salle pourrait être aménagée dans les caves du manoir mais jamais les armes ne sont entreposées trop près des dortoirs et ici de la maison. C'est la disposition habituelle des camps d'entraînement israéliens.

— Ben tiens donc ! ils manquaient à l'appel ceux-là, grommela Jim, ce qui fit rire Harry.

— Il y a de grandes chances pour que les instructeurs moldus soient d'anciens militaires devenus mercenaires et ce quelque soit leur nationalité. Cela n'implique nullement les gouvernements en question, rectifia le vieux.

— Et les instructeurs sorciers d'anciens mangemorts, souffla Draco.

— Avec Liebling, ça me semble une évidence, grogna à son tour Pierre-François.

Un léger bruit sur la gauche les alerta et ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt baguette ou glock en main. La visibilité était maintenant très réduite. Ce n'était que les trois, envoyés en repérage, qui revenaient.

— Il y en a trente six et la superficie couverte est assez impressionnante, fit Jareth.

— Dépêche-toi Joshua ! dans peu de temps on n'y verra plus grand chose ! souffla Jimmy.

— J'ai emporté ce qu'il faut dans mon sac : des jumelles de vision nocturne, des générations 3. Elles vous feront voir la vie en vert ! C'est l'ancien modèle de l'US Army qui est équipée maintenant du modèle Omni-VII. Mettez-les et habituez-vous à la vision que vous aurez du monde vous entourant pendant que je règle ce foutu machin. Ce qui va prendre un sacré moment.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace en voyant les lanières formant casque et les deux protubérances qui contenaient les lentilles passives. Il le posa pourtant sur sa tête et referma la jugulaire avant d'ajuster les lunettes. Pendant ce temps, Jimmy avait sorti, sur l'ordre de Joshua, un boîtier carré de la grosse besace et lui rendait sa taille d'origine.

— C'est nous qui allons faire peur aux inferi avec ses yeux de crapauds, railla Harry. Et nous sommes obligés de sacrifier le masque.

— Vert ! La couleur de l'espoir ! ricana à sa suite Sirius.

— Ils nous connaissent déjà, pas d'illusion ! fit Jim avec un haussement d'épaule. En plus il fait noir.

— Peut-être pas tous ! Ils ignorent les rôles de François-Marie, Lucius, Jareth ...

— Vous êtes en mission ou dans un salon ! le coupa le vieil instructeur ! Qui m'a foutu des emmerdeurs pareils ! Vous avez déjà essayé de vous concentrer avec un essaim de pies bavardes dans votre dos ? Fermez vos gueules !

Harry échangea un sourire complice avec les autres avant de faire une grimace derrière le dos du vieux mais il se tint coi un moment. Il se mit à examiner les bâtiments et le terrain. On voyait maintenant de la lumière dans le manoir lui-même mais tous les autres bâtiments semblaient vides.

— Tu n'as rien remarqué de spécial, Jimmy ? souffla-t-il.

— Comme quoi ?

— Tu as parlé d'une quinzaine d'hommes, devons-nous envisager qu'ils sont au manoir lui-même et traités comme des invités ? Les autres bâtiments ont l'air déserts. Si ils n'ont ni réfectoire ni sanitaires, ils ne peuvent héberger une troupe si minime soit-elle.

— Tu penses donc qu'ils en sont toujours à la phase « aménagements » et ne sont sur place que la journée ?

— Non ! intervint la voix basse de François-Marie, ils sont habitués à vivre dans des conditions précaires, ce sont des combattants de terrain. Ils ont certainement des douches et des sanitaires dans le bunker d'entraînement, rudimentaires mais provisoirement suffisants. C'est un noyau d'instructeurs confirmés. Les recrues à instruire, elles, ne sont pas encore là. Des camps comme ceux là, avec une technique bien plus ancienne, c'est vrai, j'en ai organisé plusieurs. Ils se contentent certainement de repas de pain et de fromage ou de viande en boîte, d'un rata à midi cuisiné au manoir et servi dehors dans des gamelles, de biscuits secs. Ils doivent avoir fini tout ceci avant les premiers froids. Ils sont au travail dès que le jour se lève et au lit dès que le soleil se couche.

— ...

— Si tu veux leur faire prendre du retard, tu peux saboter leurs installations mais ils reconstruiront, peut-être ailleurs, et tu auras perdu le bénéfice de posséder cette information contre eux.

— Il a été prévu une reconnaissance pour voir ce qui se tramait réellement et une intervention éventuelle si ça se justifiait, pour le moment nous n'avons encore que des suppositions. Votre raisonnement se tient, conclut Harry en se retournant une fois de plus vers le bâtiment noir. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de lumière me gène.

— Un sort abrumpere outlucem et le tour est joué, intervint Lucius, personne ne voit la lumière qui est pourtant là. Où serait l'avantage d'être vieux si les jeunes savaient tout ? fit-il à son fils qui le regardait d'un air étonné.

— Voilà, c'est fait. Je vais aller le mettre en place, fit enfin Joshua après un temps qui leur avait semblé interminable. Je ne peux que modifier le trajet des faisceaux et non les interrompre. La hauteur maximum de la barrière est de trois mètres, j'ai mis les premiers à un mètre vingt de hauteur car il leur faut un espacement minimum. Il vous faudra donc passer en vous baissant fortement ou en rampant mais c'est valable pour toute la longueur ! Vous pouvez donc passer où vous voulez.

Après avoir détendu leurs muscles, ankylosés par l'immobilité qu'ils s'étaient imposée, ils descendirent vers le domaine. Harry sortit ses deux baguettes et sous l'œil attentif de ses amis, les croisa, murmurant des incantations qui firent sourire Lucius et François-Marie qui reconnaissaient tous deux la magie noire qu'utilisait, une fois de plus, l'Elu pour supprimer une à une les puissantes protections du camp. Pourtant ils restèrent perplexes lorsqu'il fit monter la puissance de son aura et en psalmodia une qui leur était inconnue afin de vaincre la dernière. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se faufilaient en dessous de la clôture infrarouge et pénétraient sur la propriété des Balbi.

.

oOo

.

Hermione essayait de se concentrer afin de percevoir ses hommes et n'y arrivait pas. Malgré leur demande, elle avait refusé de travailler pour essayer d'amplifier la puissance de leur lien tant qu'elle était enceinte et s'en repentait maintenant. Frédéric, assis en face d'elle, était plongé dans un livre dont il n'avait pas tourné une seule page depuis leur départ. Quant à Gaby, il était captivé par une émission de variétés mais toutes les cinq minutes, c'est sa montre qu'il regardait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la sienne. Plus de trois heures qu'ils étaient partis.

Elle se rappelait leurs premières missions pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle arrivait à ce moment là à communiquer avec Draco alors qu'ils étaient à peine unis. La distance était bien plus grande, mais était-ce ça qui troublait leur contact ou le fait que toute à sa grossesse, toute à l'aventure merveilleuse de l'évolution des jumeaux, elle avait quelque peu négligé ses amours ? et encore plus ses amants ? Elle passa machinalement une main sur son ventre rebondi qui tressaillait sous les coups de pieds reçus. Ils se manifestaient de plus en plus souvent, ses petits chenapans. Un sourire tendre erra un moment sur ses lèvres.

Elle essaya de se rappeler quand ils avaient fait l'amour à trois pour la dernière fois et n'y parvint pas. Elle resta là, la course de ses doigts en suspens, atterrée. Etait-elle encore la jeune fille qu'ils avaient aimée ? Celle que Draco avait épousée ? Celle à laquelle Sylas avait voué sa vie ? Elle les entendait parfois dans la nuit noire gémir leur jouissance, ça l'agaçait parce que ça la réveillait mais le fait qu'ils s'aiment sans elle, pour le moment, lui importait peu, même les mots d'amour qu'ils échangeaient d'une voix lasse et comblée ne la troublaient plus. Mère avant d'être femme, avant d'être amante.

.

oOo

.

Harry se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le talus et la trappe la plus éloignée du manoir proprement dit. Elle était fermée et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer sachant déjà qu'un simple alohomora ne suffirait pas. En effet, il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour trouver le bon sortilège d'ouverture. Il se faufila avec Jim, Pierre-François et Joshua à l'intérieur, tandis que Jean-Baptiste, Lucius et François-Marie restaient en dehors afin de les couvrir éventuellement.

Des dizaines de caisses en bois étaient entreposées là, il voulut en ouvrir une.

— Laisse moi faire, lui enjoignit Joshua qui sortit un fin poignard et entreprit de glisser la lame pour soulever le couvercle sans l'abîmer. Mitrailleuse FN Minimi Para, une arme belge, la plus légère ! la plus utilisée aussi, commenta-t-il en voyant le contenu. Tellement d'armées s'en servent dans le monde qu'il est difficile de les citer toutes. Ici en sa version d'origine, termina-t-il avant de refermer la caisse minutieusement. Là ce sont les munitions ! voyons le reste.

Pierre-François était déjà en train d'ouvrir une autre caisse avec les mêmes précautions. Il n'avait pas l'intention de traîner là. Le reste en question se révéla constitué de pistolets Beretta, des grenades et des pains de plastique. Il y avait là de quoi équiper une centaine de combattants et de quoi piéger des dizaines de bâtiments, de véhicules, d'avions. Ils ressortirent à l'air libre avec soulagement. Etait-ce le fait de contempler ces armes qui causeraient tant de morts ou l'air particulièrement lourd qui régnait sous terre mais Harry sentait les gouttes de sueur couler sur son front. Passant devant la maison éclairée, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment dont les fenêtres étaient munies de barreaux, il en ouvrit la porte sans difficulté. Il était vide. Des chaînes de deux mètres environ munies à leur extrémité d'un bracelet large en métal étaient scellées dans le mur, prêtes à accueillir des prisonniers ou des inferi. Ils en savaient assez.

Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir quand la porte du manoir s'ouvrit sur Liebling, accompagné d'une femme et d'un homme grand, massif d'une cinquantaine d'années qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Instinctivement il posa brièvement sa main sur le bras de Pierre-François qui tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait aperçu le mangemort, il le savait et voulait lui rappeler la prudence. Pour autant qu'il puisse la voir, la femme pouvait correspondre à sa conquête d'un soir qu'avait décrite Sirius. L'homme était un sorcier. Il essaya de graver l'image de son visage carré dans son esprit. Son aura était puissante, il la ressentait très fortement et comprit en une seconde que si ils restaient là, ils ne pourraient jamais passer inaperçus. Il percevrait très vite leur aura magique qu'ils étaient obligé de maintenir pour le sort de désillusion sur les deux moldus. Quand il le vit s'arrêter brusquement et promener un regard acéré vers les ténèbres avant de descendre les marches du perron, il se leva et couplant une fois de plus sa baguette avec celle de Salazar Serpentard, il récita de façon tout à fait inaudible une incantation, fit tournoyer très lentement ses baguettes. Dans l'espace devant la maison, une masse d'air chargée de poussière s'éleva lentement du sol, comme un vent violent qui se lèverait, puis s'étendit, les trois sorciers rentrèrent s'abriter dans le manoir et les combattants de la Fratrie s'esquivèrent discrètement. Quelques instants plus tard, le second poste de commande était enlevé de la barrière qui retrouvait son parcours normal et les autres membres de la Fratrie disparaissaient. Harry resté le dernier avec ses deux compagnons croisa les baguettes pour faire cesser ce vent subi et inexpliqué dont il ne savait si il avait fait illusion ou pas. Il chuchota quelques mots à Jim et Pierre-François, puis ils transplanèrent enlacés dans un petit square du Londres moldu.

.

oOo

.

Hermione entendit leurs éclats de voix avant de les voir.

— Je ne comprends pas ils étaient derrière nous ! Où sont-ils ? Ils ne peuvent pas avoir disparu, disait Cloud d'une voix coléreuse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

— Vous étiez censés ne pas les quitter des yeux ! criait Justin.

— Calmez-vous ! intervint la voix chaude de François-Marie. Ils ont transplané ailleurs et ne vont pas tarder. Arrêtez de paniquer. Tout s'est très bien passé.

— Alors où sont-ils ? répéta Cloud à cet étranger si semblable d'apparence mais qui le dévisageait sans cette chaleur qu'avait son père dans les yeux quand il le regardait.

— Je sais ! s'exclama Erwin. Enfin, je crois.

— Erwin, arrête de te faire prier ! s'agaça Sylas.

— La femme ressemblait à celle que tu nous as décrite, fit-il en se tournant vers Sirius. Si ils ont compris qu'il y avait là des sorciers en train de les espionner, ils savent aussi au vu de la puissance de l'illusion créée qui ils étaient. Le seul endroit où ils pourraient l'atteindre éventuellement si les deux parties recherchent l'affrontement direct, c'est le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

— Ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est qu'il sont allés attendre au square Grimmaurd qu'ils leur tombent dessus si ils en ont envie ? s'énerva Draco.

— En quelque sorte : oui ! Mais il y a très très peu de chances pour que ça se produise, pourtant il n'aura certainement pas voulu rater une occasion pareille de régler le problème sans autre sang versé que le leur et sur son propre terrain en plus.

— Ce serait de l'inconscience ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? intervint Hermione.

— Il en est capable, tu sais sa puissance, tu l'as vue au château des Princes de Ligne en Belgique, à Stonehenge. A force de travail, il est devenu aussi puissant que Dumbledore même si il n'en a pas l'expérience. Il a aussi vaincu sa répugnance pour la magie noire parce qu'il faut pouvoir contrer les ennemis qui l'utilisent. Il est devenu très fort à ce petit jeu pourtant il s'est fait seul, sans mentor. Quant à Pierre-François, nous n'avons jamais vu jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Il est rapide, puissant mais surtout il fait une magie instinctive. Il ne semble jamais faire le moindre effort, elle parait faire partie de lui. Peut-être son héritage elfique. Les élèves adorent ses démonstrations de métamorphoses, il les fascinent avec sa magie poétique mélangée d'un grain de folie. Quant à Jim ses qualités de combattant et son courage en font un adversaire redoutable.

— Alors si ils sont si forts, pourquoi leur collez-vous aux basques sans arrêt pour les protéger ? ricana Sirius qui récolta un regard insondable d'Erwin.

— De toute façon nous allons les rejoindre, fit Sylas.

— Et le plus rapidement possible, confirma Draco. Erwin, Jimmy, Sirius, Lucius nous accompagnent. Les jeunes vous en avez fait assez pour aujourd'hui. Je crois que nous serons de retour très vite.

— Vous pouvez transplaner directement à l'intérieur. Il a forcément annulé le sort de fidelitas et les protections, fit Hermione.

— Ce serait suicidaire en cas de surveillance par d'autres, s'exclama Draco.

— C'est inévitable si ils veulent être repérés.

— Je sais déjà ce que nous allons trouver, soupira Sirius. Harry en train de faire du café pour ses deux hommes et plaisantant sur leur mission.

— Bah ! se gaussa Lucius, un autre, bien qu'entouré de mangemorts, nous l'avons trouvé en train de passer le temps agréablement avec une jeune fille en attendant que nous arrivions !

Tout le monde éclata de rire en regardant Justin qui pas gêné pour un sou leur adressa une grimace moqueuse.

— Raconte ! fit Jean-Baptiste à ce dernier alors que les autres s'éloignaient.

Tout en écoutant son ami, il promena son regard dans la pièce et vit Frédéric se replonger vivement dans son livre. Il sourit intérieurement. Il en avait déjà fait beaucoup, c'était à lui maintenant à faire le pas suivant. Depuis le début, il savait qu'il rencontrerait deux problèmes, le fait que Frédéric ne soit pas sorcier et son âge. Lui se moquait bien des 16 ans qui les séparaient mais pour le plus âgé il devinait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il laissa ses yeux envisager la silhouette mince pelotonnée dans le fauteuil, le visage trop sérieux qui le bouleversait, les yeux foncés, de cette teinte si particulière qui n'était ni du bleu ni du gris mais semblait être un mélange des deux.

Captivé par son observation, il ne s'était pas aperçu que Justin s'était tu et le fixait .

— Mes aventures semblent te captiver tellement, railla-t-il, j'en suis tout ému !

— Désolé ! s'excusa le créole, je ...

— Tu observais le beau Frédéric. Je l'avais remarqué, se moqua l'autre en riant.

— Le beau Frédéric ?

— Bien sûr ! il est beau d'une beauté mélancolique, renchérit Cloud. On a l'impression qu'il revoit des choses terribles. Par moments, son expression tourmentée me fait penser à Harry dans ses mauvais jours.

— Ses mauvais jours ?

— Quand il est hanté par son passé. Notre français doit aussi en avoir un peu agréable. Tout comme mon père et beaucoup de ceux qui ont vécu la période Voldemort. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être sorcier pour souffrir et c'est plus visible chez lui. Je crois qu'il veut te parler, souffla Cloud en souriant.

Frédéric n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec les jeunes gens, il se contenta de s'arrêter à côté du jeune cajun.

— Tu veux prendre un café ?

— Oui, fit-il avec un geste d'excuse vers Justin et Cloud avant de le suivre vers la cuisine.

.

oOo

.

Ils furent à peine étonnés quand il virent surgir au 12 square Grimmaurd, leurs amis. Harry vit de suite que Draco était furieux et ne put s'empêcher de rire en le regardant.

— Tu... tu ris ! bafouilla son meilleur ami. Tu agis en irresponsable et tu ris ! Tu n'es pas Justin ! s'énerva-t-il en lui lançant des regards incendiaires. Ce sont des manières de disparaître ainsi ? Alors que tu sais très bien que nous ne voulons pas te lâcher d'un pas ! Tu … Oh ! s'interrompit-il, ses yeux d'acier s'agrandissant de stupéfaction, tu l'as fait exprès !

— ...

— Tu m'énerves Potter ! tu es inconscient ! tout compte fait tu n'as pas changé ! au fond de toi-même tu es toujours un satané Gryffondor irréfléchi, prêt à te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Héritier de Salazar Serpentard ! C'est ça ! Tu n'as pas la moindre notion de la serpentardise, tu … Oui ? aboya-t-il à Sylas qui tentait de le modérer en posant une main sur son bras.

— Laisse Sy, Dray. Inutile de t'énerver ! Je ne suis pas irresponsable, en aucune façon. Nous aurions tout à fait suffit à maîtriser trois sorciers et je ne voulais pas laisser le castel sans protecteurs. On ne sait jamais.

— Et si ils étaient venus à plus ?

— Je savais que vous ne tarderiez pas.

— Ben oui ! Quelle évidence ! comme tu nous as dit où tu allais...

— Vous êtes là non ? En fait, ce n'est pas le problème. Tu es en colère parce que je ne t'ai pas mis au courant avant mais je fais les choses suivant les circonstances qui se créent peu à peu !

— Tu ne parles plus de rien de toute façon, jeta Draco avec une grimace amère.

— Je n'ai rien à dire... que des hypothèses dont j'attends confirmation. Le reste vous le savez.

— Avant nous faisions tout ensemble.

— Tu as charge d'âmes, Dray, fit Harry. Il y a Teddy et les jumeaux. Cela change beaucoup de choses.

— Oui ! c'est une raison de plus de nous battre pour leur offrir un monde propre. J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes, que ...

— Arrête. l'interrompit son ami. Je suis toujours là, je fais au mieux !

— Peut-être que ton mieux n'est pas le nôtre ! s'énerva Draco une fois de plus. Quand un homme a des enfants, il ne peut plus se battre pour son idéal ? où as-tu été chercher ça ?

— Un enfant a besoin de ses parents, de sa famille !

— Harry ! fit doucement Sylas qui comprenait mieux que Draco les raisons de leur ami, il a aussi besoin de parents dont il peut être fier. Les tiens sont morts pour leur idéal et tu as grandi sans eux, tu en as souffert, mais tu les admires pour ce qu'ils étaient. Lily et James Potter n'auraient pu vivre sans être eux-mêmes. C'est ce que nous voulons, simplement. De toute façon notre avenir est écrit dans les prophéties, tu le sais,

— Il est temps de rentrer à Toulouse et de faire le point. Ils nous attendent, termina Harry en transplanant sans attendre ses compagnons.

Jim et Pierre-François échangèrent un regard préoccupé.

— Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ces jours derniers, dit le second.

— Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda Erwin.

— ...

— Toi, tu lui as encore fait une scène de jalousie ! se moqua gentiment le page.

— Cela n'a pas de rapport. Enfin je ne crois pas.

— Donc c'est oui ! se marra enfin Draco. C'était qui cette fois ?

— Avec les enfants, il n'y a pas de problème ? demanda Sylas en donnant un coup de coude à son mari pour le faire taire.

— Aucun ! si ce n'est que nous les voyons peu, répondit Jim cette fois.

— Il est tracassé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est tout ! fit Pierre-François, le visage fermé.

— Fais nous transplaner, p'ti loup, dit Jim avec un sourire. Il ne faut pas le laisser seul quand il est ainsi disposé, souffla-t-il à son amant.

Ils trouvèrent Harry aux côtés d'Hermione en train de discuter gravement. Il lança un regard penaud à ses compagnons. Pierre-François s'assit tout contre lui et tendit une main à Jim qui s'installa sur ses genoux.

— Je suis désolé !

— On en parlera, mon amour. Crois-moi, tu n'y échapperas pas ! fit tendrement Pierre-François en nouant ses doigts aux siens.

.

oOo

.

Harry ouvrit un œil paresseux quand un remous agita l'eau déjà trop tiède du bain et tomba sur un tendre regard bleu qui l'observait. Doucement lui aussi caressa des yeux le corps encore bronzé par les vacances, les épaules larges, la poitrine imberbe aux tétons sombres, il entrevit dans l'eau mousseuse le ventre plat, la toison blonde et le sexe en repos, les cuisses fermes, un corps qu'une fois de plus il jugeait parfait dans sa plénitude. Pierre-François, conscient de l'examen dont il faisait l'objet, eut un léger rire et se tendit en avant, s'offrant aux regards de son homme. Harry avança les mains et il vint aussitôt se lover sur lui, un genou de chaque côté de son corps. Leur lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser à peine appuyé puis, du bout des doigts Harry redessina le visage aimé en face de lui. Pierre-François le voyait hésiter, au bord des confidences.

— Je ne sais pas si je suis le compagnon qu'il te faut, chuchota-t-il enfin.

— Tu es le compagnon que j'aime, répondit l'aîné avec un paisible sourire.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à te donner ce que tu cherches, ce à quoi tu aspires, insista-t-il.

— Et je désire quoi, mon amour, que tu ne pourrais me donner ? fit-il en caressant son corps doucement, en larges gestes rassurants.

— J'ai vu comme tu t'épanouissais quand notre petite famille est paisiblement réunie, tu es fait pour être père.

Ah ! c'est donc ça, pensa Pierre-François, qui se rappela la conversation avec Draco sur les jumeaux et qui attendit une suite qui ne vint pas. Voyant son embarras, ce fut lui qui se décida.

— Avant toi, je n'avais jamais pensé avoir d'autres enfants que Lily. Je n'ai pas connu le bonheur d'élever un enfant en couple. C'est ton désir qui a fait son chemin en moi. Des enfants venant couronner notre entente. Je n'en veux que parce que c'est avec toi. Je n'oublie pas Jim, mais tu sais très bien qu'il sera notre compagnon avant tout, même si il les aimera profondément. Alors oui, j'aimerais ça mais nous avons le temps ! il y a bien des choses à régler avant et bien des choses à découvrir, à vivre. Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques mois et nous avons déjà une famille qui s'entête à s'agrandir de façon anarchique. Nous sommes passés de quatre à huit en peu de temps. Vais-je t'étonner en te disant que j'apprécierais d'abord de vivre notre amour à trois ? La vie d'un sorcier est longue.

— Je serai toujours Harry Potter.

— Je le savais avant de te choisir pour compagnon, fit Pierre-François avec un léger sourire. Quand j'ai attaché à ton bras ce bracelet.

— Tu as hésité.

— Tu l'as vu, s'étonna-t-il. Pas parce que tu étais toi, je te voulais, je vous voulais, plus que tout. J'ai hésité parce que je t'attachais à moi sans vraiment t'expliquer ce que signifiait ce bracelet et en excluant Jim de cette relation. Tu savais que je créais un lien privilégié entre nous mais tu ignorais que tu devenais mon compagnon elfique.

— Je ne voulais surtout pas en savoir plus, murmura Harry.

— Je l'ai compris quand tu as nié voir le bracelet.

— Je ne voulais pas admettre mes sentiments pour toi. Ils étaient contraires aux promesses que j'avais faites à Jim.

Pierre-François doucement effleura de ses lèvres celles de Harry avant de murmurer, son regard dans le sien.

— Même si j'étais alors plus de Lauzun que Vassier, j'y avais réfléchi. Je savais ce que me lier à vous signifiait. Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi.

Il restèrent là l'un contre l'autre, l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les sorte de ce tendre engourdissement.

— Mais elle est glacée cette eau, constata Jim, qui venait de descendre dans le bain et qui s'empressa de tourner le robinet d'eau chaude.

— Où étais-tu passé ?

— Je discutais avec Dray. Tu sais comment est ton meilleur ami quand il s'agit de toi. Tu l'as blessé, fit Jim un peu brusquement.

— D'accord ! je m'excuserai demain, fit-il avec une grimace. C'est bien ce que tu veux ?

— Pas si tu ne le désires pas, pourtant j'estime qu'il avait raison. Ce n'était pas prudent.

— Nous ne pouvons pas toujours l'être, mon cœur. Il faut aussi savoir prendre des risques les plus calculés possible, soit, mais risques quand même. Quand je vous l'ai suggéré là-bas avant de transplaner tu pouvais me dire non ! pas maintenant que c'est fait.

— Tu as eu l'impression de demander notre avis ? fit Jim doucement.

— Je ...

— Oui ? l'encouragea son fiancé en souriant.

— Non ! souffla-t-il avec difficulté.

— Il me semblait bien.

Jim eut un petit rire moqueur en voyant l'air perdu et coupable de son homme. Lorsqu'ils partaient en mission, il était le dirigeant de la Fratrie et eux étaient sous ses ordres qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Jim tout comme Pierre-François. Il n'avait donc pas à lui reprocher sa décision, il le savait très bien. Toutefois, Harry était le premier à mélanger les deux aspects de leurs relations en les choisissant, eux, pour l'accompagner à chaque fois. Il y avait leur trio à l'intérieur de la Fratrie, comme celui de Draco qui ne se séparait jamais de Sylas et d'Hermione, comme le couple Jimmy et Erwin. Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas accompagner ses hommes, au contraire. Il se serait insurgé si quelqu'un avait osé le lui suggérer il avait juste envie de mettre mal à l'aise son fiancé. Mouvement d'humeur parce qu'il le retrouvait avec Pierre-François blotti dans les bras alors que lui essayait, tant bien que mal, de rasséréner Draco qui était son meilleur ami ? Peut-être … Certainement même ! Ils ne se sont même pas rendu compte que l'eau devenait glacée, songea-t-il avec dépit.

C'était sans compter avec son amant qui le regardait d'un air à la fois agacé et amusé.

— Et si à la place de ronchonner et de provoquer un sentiment de culpabilité chez Harry pour de mauvaises raisons, tu venais nous réchauffer ? fit-il en l'attirant vers eux, contre eux.

— Vous ne sembliez pas avoir froid ! ne put-il s'empêcher de lancer.

— On discutait simplement, fit son amour dont il avait vu les yeux s'agrandir de surprise à sa réplique un peu amère. Viens-là, mon tout-beau, continua-t-il tendrement en posant sa bouche sur la sienne légèrement. Viens-là...

— N'empêche l'eau est toujours froide, grommela-t-il.

— Arrête de râler, murmura Harry en nichant sa tête dans son cou pour le respirer et en caressant le bas de son dos ce qui le fit irrésistiblement se cambrer contre lui.

Pierre-François recula sur ses cuisses et poussa Jim à se mettre entre eux, avant de faire courir sa bouche sur ses épaules, dans sa nuque, dans le creux de l'oreille, sur celle-ci, tandis que, entre leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, le sexe de Jim était dressé contre la hampe érigée de Harry et s'y frottait irrésistiblement. Pourtant bien vite, ce dernier, malgré les baisers passionnés et les caresses, commença à trouver la position inconfortable. Le poids de ses compagnons sur ses jambes étaient plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

— Vous allez me casser là, tous les deux ! souffla-t-il en les faisant basculer doucement sur le côté.

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre le rire moqueur de Pierre-François avant de se retrouver la tête sous l'eau et de ressortir suffocant et crachant. Il n'eut de cesse de se venger, commença un semblant de lutte où les caresses, les frôlements des trois corps, remplaçaient les coups, aimables préludes à des jeux bien moins sages.

.

oOo

.

Comme tous les matins, Draco se réveilla entre les bras de Sylas et voulut prolonger ce bien-être. Il n'aimait rien tant que ces minutes paresseuses, entre inconscient et conscient, qu'il passait serré contre lui. Elles étaient signes annonciateurs d'une bonne journée. Il bougea un peu et provoqua une légère protestation dans son dos qui lui fit arrêter tout mouvement. Mia ! lovée tout contre lui. Elle s'était endormie après l'amour, blottie entre ses bras. Il avait dû se retourner vers Sy au cours de la nuit. Dans le creux de ses reins, il sentait mieux maintenant son ventre rebondi. Caresser leurs fils était une chose qu'ils aimaient plus que tout mais qu'ils faisaient au dessus de ses vêtements, au mieux au dessus des pyjamas en soie qu'elle portait maintenant. Aussi, sentir son ventre nu contre son dos était troublant, inhabituel, dérangeant mais exaltant.

Dire qu'ils avaient été surpris du désir manifesté par leur femme, la veille au soir, était bien en dessous de la réalité. Depuis quelques mois, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'aimer toujours à deux. Surpris mais aussi embarrassés. Ils n'avaient pas comme la plupart des hommes sentit le corps de leur femme changer sous leurs doigts au fur et à mesure de son évolution et adapté leur façon de l'aimer. C'était presque une étrangère qu'ils leur fallait réapprendre. Au début leurs caresses s'étaient faites douces, tendres, adressées autant à leurs fils qu'à leur mère, puis la passion, le plaisir les avaient emportés loin de ces contingences et ils n'avaient plus eu qu'un but la jouissance, celle qui la ferait se tendre, se tordre, crier, celle qui les mènerait eux à l'extase. Ils avaient oublié son état en retrouvant l'odeur de son corps en émoi, ses gémissements qui leur retournaient les sens, ses coups de hanches qui venaient au devant de leur sexe qui la pénétrait. Tout comme elle l'avait oublié le temps d'une nuit.

Il la repoussa doucement avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Sylas. Il entreprit de le réveiller de ses baisers, taquinant ses lèvres du bout de la langue, nouant ses mains aux siennes et les maintenant sur les draps, pour l'avoir à sa merci. Au léger creux qui s'était inscrit au coin de sa bouche, il savait qu'il ne dormait plus. Par Merlin que je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il par le lien. Il reçut en échange une bouffée d'amour, de tendresse brûlante.

— Si tu me laissais te prouver que je t'aime tout autant, tendre ami, souffla Sy qui, retrouvant sa liberté de mouvements, l'attira vers lui.

.

oOo

.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était en Europe, Jean-Baptiste se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'étendit comme un chat qui ferait la sieste au soleil. Il était bien. Oh bien sûr ! Il était seul dans son lit, mais le plus important était que Frédéric l'était aussi. En fin de soirée, Gaby avait, en compagnie de François-Marie, transplané avec une grosse partie de ses bagages. Jusqu'à la dernière minute, il avait craint qu'il ne change d'avis. Il ignorait ce qui ce serait alors passé et quelle aurait été l'attitude de son petit-ami. Frédéric était son premier copain. François-Marie avait été son amant, son initiateur aux jeux de l'amour physique mais il n'y avait entre eux aucun sentiment, aucune envie de faire un bout de chemin ensemble, juste du sexe. Le mage noir avait de l'expérience et avait tu ses propres envies pour lui apporter du plaisir, il avait fait preuve de tendresse, de respect, pourtant il souhaitait plus que cette jouissance du corps. Il voulait ce que tout le monde demande. Il voulait être aimé. Il avait hâte de continuer cette découverte avec Frédéric. Souvent il avait lu du désir dans ses yeux mais manifestement il ne souhaitait pas précipiter les choses et attendre qu'ils se connaissent mieux.

Il savourait le souvenir de la soirée d'hier. Il s'était retrouvé entre ses bras pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble. Frédéric avait eu peur pour lui, il l'avait compris rien qu'à la façon dont il l'avait serré dès qu'ils avaient été loin des autres. Le café, ce prétexte, ils ne l'avaient pas bu. Il l'avait entraîné dans un petit salon qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui semblait n'avoir pas changé depuis des siècles. A demi étendu sur une ottomane recouverte d'un tissu délicat, il l'avait attiré contre lui et c'est la tête sur son épaule qu'il lui avait raconté l'intervention du soir, puis ce qu'il savait des inferis. Il l'avait étonné en posant de questions très pertinentes qui prouvaient qu'il savait écouter et réfléchir.

Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé des explications sur la scène avec Gaby, il ne lui avait rien caché. Il avait eu un léger rire amusé et l'avait embrassé légèrement sur les lèvres. Ce qui avait suivi était assez flou dans son esprit, qui avait pris l'initiative du baiser suivant ? Il l'ignorait. Lui ? Il en avait envie follement. Un sourire paresseux étira sa bouche. Il avait été passionné, ce baiser, dont il revivait la sensation, le goût en fermant les yeux. Les suivants aussi. Et les mains de Frédéric qui le caressaient, de douces, s'étaient faites pressantes allumant le feu dans ses reins. Lorsque tout s'était arrêté, il l'avait fixé frustré. La tête appuyée contre le dossier, les paupières closes, la respiration rapide, Frédéric faisait manifestement des efforts pour reprendre ses esprits. Il l'avait trouvé touchant avec son désir de ne pas le brusquer, s'était blotti entre ses bras, la tête sur sa poitrine, et s'était endormi bercé par les battements de son cœur. Il avait le vague souvenir que son homme l'avait réveillé et tiré le long des couloirs puis poussé dans sa chambre. Son homme … pouvait-il déjà l'appeler comme ça ?

Il s'étira une dernière fois avant de se lever et d'aller à la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir en passant. Il n'enviait plus la haute taille de Pierre-François, ou le corps parfait de Jim ou encore les yeux d'orage de Draco. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face plaisait à Frédéric avec sa peau brune, son mètre soixante huit, son corps encore adolescent, son visage trop fin et ses yeux noirs trop grands. En pensant que quelqu'un, certainement, l'attendait, il se fit un sourire qu'il trouva niais avant de se faufiler dans la douche.

.

oOo

.

Erwin se souleva de leur couche et jeta un coup d'œil à celui qui était devenu son mari il y a plus d'un mois déjà, dans le plus grand des secrets. Seuls Lucius qui les avait mariés, Narcissa et Joshua, leurs témoins étaient au courant. Ni fête, ni voyage de noce... juste un échange de serments pour contrecarrer une petite phrase dans une prophétie ! une petite phrase qui parlait de l'avenir du monde sorcier, d'un guerrier terrible, de ses compagnons et de son page.

Il se moquait des festivités, ça n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Quant au voyage, ils avaient le temps. Son ange à multiples facettes était tout ce dont il avait besoin, il ne s'en lassait jamais. A multiples rôles aussi, pensa-t-il amusé. Jimmy langue de plomb, trop sérieux et juste un peu trop bavard envers lui, Jimmy membre de la Fratrie, un rien jaloux, un rien trop secret pour faire pleinement partie d'un groupe, Jimmy grand-frère, protecteur indulgent, surveillant de loin les intérêts de sa sœur, Jimmy son homme, amoureux tendre, un tantinet dominateur, Jimmy son amant qu'il dominait avec délice.

La tête posée sur son bras, tourné sur le ventre, nu, il dormait. Comme d'habitude, il avait repoussé couette et draps, l'oreiller gisait à côté du lit. Seules ses jambes étaient encore couvertes. Il résista à l'envie de poser sa tête dans la cambrure du dos, sur la peau brunie, juste là sur la ligne qui délimitait la partie plus claire cachée, cet été, par les maillots de bain. Il contempla un instant le corps mince mais musclé par les entraînements, puis, en veillant à ne pas le réveiller, se pencha vers lui et appuya doucement ses lèvres dans la nuque à peine recouverte par les petits cheveux très courts.

Il était fatigué ces derniers temps, son amour. L'université, son emploi, à mi-temps maintenant, au ministère, les missions pour la Fratrie... Il le suivait dans ces dernières, négligeant ses entraînements. Jimmy était aussi tracassé que Harry de ses fuites perpétuelles. Leurs adversaires semblaient très, trop, bien renseignés sur leurs découvertes, sur leurs déplacements. Fuites intentionnelles ? ou mise sur écoute ? Pour le moment ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Ils avaient vérifié les maisons des plus proches collaborateurs de Harry, même leur propre maison du Cap d'Agde et l'appartement de Paris qu'ils n'avaient pourtant plus occupés.

.

Les habitants du castel Saint-Maur au bord de la Garonne, s'éveillaient et, tout à leurs amours, comptaient bien profiter d'une journée de calme.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Cliquez pour laisser un commentaire... Ce n'est pas grand chose mais pour les auteurs ça veut dire beaucoup... Merci!**

.

.


	14. Chapter 13 : Pré au Lard

.

.

**CHAPITRE XIII : Pré-au-Lard**

.

.

Rappel chapitre XII :

Jimmy était aussi tracassé que Harry de ses fuites perpétuelles. Leurs adversaires semblaient très, trop, bien renseignés sur leurs découvertes, sur leurs déplacements. Fuites intentionnelles ? ou mise sur écoute ? Pour le moment ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Tout à leurs amours, les habitants du castel Saint-Maur au bord de la Garonne, s'éveillaient et comptaient bien profiter d'une journée de calme.

.

.

Le bruit d'une fuite éperdue de pieds nus sur le carrelage accompagnée de gloussements légers et moqueurs, de cris vengeurs, puis d'une entrée fracassante dans leur chambre, les réveillèrent. Jim eut un grognement indigné et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Harry qui referma ses bras sur lui et se mit à rire doucement. Une petite espiègle sauta sur leur lit, narguant son frère abritée derrière le dos de son père.

— Ay ? s'exclama Pierre-François surpris.

— Oui ! répondit le garçon avec précipitation. Je suis arrivé, il y a plus d'une heure, en compagnie de Sylvain. Il y a eu un problème avec Maxence.

— Maxence ?

— Oui ! Lui et Andrew se sont battus contre deux gryffi et ne veulent pas dire pourquoi. C'est, parait-il, Maxence qui a commencé et son ami est intervenu pour le défendre. Ils sont tous les deux à l'infirmerie. Andrew a reçu un sortilège et ne se réveille pas. Pomfresh a plongé Maxence dans un coma magique grâce à une potion.

— Bon, je vais voir ça de suite, soupira le directeur en adressant un regard navré à ses hommes. Je reviens dès que je peux. Et quel est le souci avec ta sœur ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le garçon.

— Elle m'a mordu ! fit-il avec un regard rancunier à la petite qui s'était glissée entre Jim et Harry et se faisait câliner.

— Tu as commencé ! lança la fillette.

— J'ai fait semblant, moi ! protesta son frère.

— Tu as dit que j'étais à croquer ! accusa Lily déclenchant l'hilarité des trois hommes.

Pierre-François, tout en prenant ses vêtements dans le but de s'habiller, regardait du coin de l'œil Harry discuter avec leur fille. Leur fille. Il aimait, en tout cas, pouvoir la considérer comme telle. Son agneau l'avait posée à califourchon sur sa taille et lui expliquait l'expression employée par Ay. Celui-ci assis sur le bord du lit attendait patiemment ce qui, pourtant, était loin d'être dans ses habitudes. La discussion du jour précédent était encore présente à son esprit. Il n'attendait rien de Harry, hors son amour. Il ne voulait que lui, tel qu'il était. Papa poule avec Lily-Harriet dont les prénoms lui semblaient maintenant tout à fait symboliques mais aussi amant insatiable, sauveur du monde sorcier oscillant entre magie blanche et noire mais encore amoureux attentif et possessif. Absorbé par ses pensées, il ne vit pas Jim l'observer et après un baiser rapide, il les laissa à contrecœur.

Harry envoya les enfants déjeuner afin de leur permettre de se lever. Pourtant, Jim ne semblait pas de cet avis. Trop de gestes, de regards l'avaient interpellé ces derniers jours, il voulait en connaître le fin mot.

— Il y a des choses que je devrais savoir et que vous ne me dites pas p'ti loup et toi ?

— Non ! fit ce dernier avec un regard surpris.

— Vous aviez l'air, hier soir, bien préoccupés, surtout l'un de l'autre.

— Arrête, mon cœur, murmura-t-il tendrement, j'étais plutôt découragé. Nous avons discuté de la famille que nous avons, des circonstances qui ont fait que nous avons maintenant cinq personnes à assumer alors que les événements font que nous sommes très loin d'une vie sereine. Nous avons aussi parlé des aspirations de chacun en l'avenir.

— Qui sont ? fit Jim d'un ton un peu plus bref qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Pour lui notre bien-être. Moi, ton bonheur et le sien. C'est juste que je suis Harry Potter et que je me demande parfois si j'aurai droit, un jour, à la tranquillité à laquelle j'aspire, si j'aurai la possibilité d'avoir des enfants sans craindre pour leur vie parce que justement ils seront les miens, soupira-t-il en nichant sa tête dans le cou de son homme, afin de respirer cette senteur familière et rassurante qu'il aimait tant. Tu sais, continua-t-il rêveusement, en relevant la tête, ton odeur est une des premières choses qui me sont devenues indispensables au début de notre relation. Ton parfum, je l'apprécie bien sûr, pourtant si tu en mettais un autre, je m'y habituerais, c'est ce qu'en font ton corps, ta peau qui me séduit et m'attache.

— Juste mon odeur ? souffla Jim en le provoquant.

Harry eut un léger rire avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Juste ça ! fit-il taquin. Le reste ... ta personnalité, ta beauté, ta tendresse, tes bras ...

— Le reste ne t'intéresse pas ? Vraiment ? Alors là, que font tes mains ? railla doucement Jim.

— Elles cherchent si il y a autre chose à aimer et chaque jour, elles trouvent de nouvelles raisons à mon addiction, dit-il légèrement, effleurant du bout des doigts sa nuque, ses épaules, avant de poser son front contre le sien.

Jim ferma les yeux sous la douceur des mots. Derrière le ton badin se cachaient des promesses adressées à son âme. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être avant de se dégager pour lui répondre.

— Harry Potter, même si il ne l'a pas voulu, n'est pas n'importe qui. Je sais ! fit-il en mettant son index devant ses lèvres alors qu'il voulait parler, je sais que tu assumes ce qui n'est pas ton choix, tu vas au devant de ton destin, tu l'as toujours fait ! Tu ne saurais pas être autre, chéri. Et ça me convient très bien. Quant à nos enfants, nous serons là tous les trois afin de les protéger.

— Parfois ça me semble lourd, presque injuste, répondit Harry avec une grimace désabusée, et je vous entraîne dans mon sillage.

— Tu ne m'as rien caché. Lors de notre première rencontre à Cambridge, je savais qui tu étais, j'ai choisi en connaissance de cause et je suis sûr que notre elfe gris en a dit tout autant, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

— ...

— Je ne me vois pas étouffer sous la routine d'une vie monotone vécue entre le bureau et la maison. Oui, parfois c'est beaucoup ! j'aimerais un peu plus de tranquillité pour t'aimer. Pour vous aimer tous les deux, rectifia Jim avec une moue tendre et une caresse du bout des doigts sur le visage de son fiancé.

— ...

— Dans ton monde, il m'arrive de me sentir perdu voire inutile parce que sans pouvoirs... J'ai difficile de trouver ma place mais, entre tes bras, je n'ai aucune hésitation, murmura-t-il.

— ...

— Ne fais pas cette tête. Je ne regrette rien, mon amour. Tu es ma vie, Elu du monde sorcier, termina-t-il avec un sourire paisible avant de l'attirer contre lui.

oOo

Il était plus de midi quand Pierre-François revint de Poudlard. Les enfants l'avait immédiatement pris d'assaut et c'est Lily sur un bras, Teddy sur l'autre qu'il fit son entrée dans le grand salon. Ses yeux cherchèrent directement ses hommes. Il s'émut de les voir ainsi, assis sagement l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main, leur regard inquiet le guettant. Cette vision le ramena irrésistiblement au début de leur relation, quand il les retrouvait toujours ainsi, ne faisant qu'un corps, qu'un regard. Cela l'avait séduit, attendri ou agacé, blessé même. Maintes fois, il s'était senti mis à l'écart, ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps.

Il se dirigea vers eux sans hâte, notant au passage la présence de William et Pierre assis en face d'eux, de Jimmy et Erwin discutant gravement avec Frédéric installés sur un des canapés, l'absence des plus jeunes et du trio Mione, Dray, Sylas. Après un salut à tout le monde et avoir posé les bébés qui s'empressèrent de disparaître dans la cuisine où se trouvait Sylvain qui discutait avec sa mère en compagnie d'Aymeric, il s'assit tout contre Harry, avant de répondre à leur question muette.

— Il semblerait que nous soyons la cause de cette altercation ou, plus exactement, l'article paru dans The Independant Wizzard. Les deux Gryffondor nous ont raillés ainsi que la maison Serpentard dont provenaient la plupart des impliqués, Maxence est intervenu afin de nous défendre, puis Andrew pour le soutenir et ça a dégénéré. Jusque là pas de gros problème si ce n'est que le rapprochement des maisons ne semble pas évident pour tout le monde. Là où ça devient plus ennuyeux c'est que les lions ont utilisé des sorts que l'on peut qualifier de dangereux, même si ils ne sont pas des impardonnables.

— Que dit Madame Pomfresh ?

— Maxence a reçu plusieurs sorts qui ont perturbé sa magie, elle l'a plongé vingt quatre heures dans un sommeil pour la rééquilibrer et Andrew devrait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.

— Ils ne se sont pas défendus ? questionna Harry.

— Il semblerait qu'ils se soient contentés de se protéger au mieux .

— Mais pourquoi ? Maxence paraît être quelqu'un de décidé, je ne le vois pas fuir devant l'affrontement, s'étonna Jim.

— Tout simplement, il ne veut pas que son père soit appelé à Poudlard, fit Pierre-François avec une grimace et nous savons pourquoi.

— Tous les deux ont des réserves que vous ne soupçonnez pas, intervint Cloud qui s'installa près d'eux. Ils auraient pu sans problèmes arriver à bout de leurs adversaires. Andrew en a vu de toutes les couleurs à Durmstrang. Tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir au club de duel mais Bill et Abdelforth sont pleinement satisfaits de lui. Maxence est très en avance sur le programme, même en défense contre les forces du mal, pourtant en bon Serdaigle, il a l'intelligence de garder ça pour lui, tout au moins en partie.

— En métamorphose, il est en effet mon meilleur élève. Par contre, il ne semble pas aimé par ses condisciples.

— Il en est le premier responsable, admit Cloud. Il ne traîne qu'avec Andrew. Aucun des deux ne semble vouloir se lier avec les autres élèves de leur maison. Ils sont souvent en notre compagnie ou avec le quatuor quasi inséparable que forment les plus jeunes : Aymeric, Sylvain, Alicia et Typhaine.

— Je crois qu'ils se sentent très seuls, intervint Justin pour la première fois. Ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas grand chose à attendre de leur famille, Andrew car il est gay, Maxence parce qu'il désapprouve les choix de son père. Ils se raccrochent l'un à l'autre, même si ça fait jaser pas mal. Quand on traîne à trois ou à quatre, pas de problème. Dès que c'est à deux, si l'un est gay ou a un physique un peu androgyne, c'est forcément un couple ! termina-t-il avec un coup d'œil éloquent à son meilleur ami.

— Si je comprends bien c'est votre cas aussi, demanda doucement Jim.

— Moins, parce que je sors souvent avec des filles et que Cloud parle de Sarah, pourtant certains ne veulent pas en démordre, nous sommes ensemble.

— Et notre situation n'arrange rien ! railla Harry.

Justin se contenta de sourire.

— Nous, on s'en fout, dit Cloud en haussant les épaules.

— Andrew a peur de voir arriver les élèves de Durmstrang. Le grand avec qui il s'est fait surprendre était en septième avec ceux qui vont participer au tournoi des trois sorciers, fit Justin qui passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de mordre ses lèvres comme si il regrettait d'avoir abordé le sujet.

— Et alors ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils lui en voudraient ! répliqua Jim, surpris de voir le garçon si mal à l'aise.

Ils virent les deux Serpentard échanger un regard interrogatif avant de se décider à répondre.

— Il n'est jamais sorti avec ce type. Si ils ont été surpris et renvoyés c'est parce qu'Andrew n'a pas été très discret dans ses protestations lorsque l'autre l'a acculé en un coin avec pour but, l'embrasser, le peloter et plus éventuellement.

— Une tentative de viol ! s'exclama Harry avec une moue de dégoût.

— Peut-être n'aurait-il pas été jusque là ... Lorsqu'il a été interrogé, avant son renvoi, il a dit qu'il voulait seulement lui donner une leçon, personne ne peut prouver le contraire. Même ça est insupportable puisque c'est une agression sexuelle, néanmoins, le directeur de Durmstrang n'a rien dit au père d'Andrew et lui n'en a parlé à personne.

— Comme toujours, le silence ! respecté même par les victimes ! soupira Pierre-François. Il faudra tenir ça à l'œil. Il n'est pas question que ce genre de chose arrive chez nous.

— Et en ce qui concerne les Gryffondor, que vas-tu faire ? interrogea Jim.

— C'est une affaire terminée. Je vais les punir et envoyer une lettre aux parents les avertissant qu'au moindre nouveau problème de ce genre c'est le renvoi assuré. Je vais aussi avoir une petite conversation avec nos Serdaigle préférés, fit en souriant le directeur.

— Pourquoi pas, railla Jim en le fixant d'un air amusé. J'en connais déjà le résultat. Et bien entendu, pas question de rejeter les deux adolescentes qui pourraient à leur tour se sentir délaissées ! dorénavant aux délassements familiaux, ils seront neuf au lieu de cinq ! N'est-ce-pas la joie la plus totale ? lança-t-il, avec un petit ricanement moqueur devant le visage penaud de Pierre-François, alors que Cloud et Justin éclataient de rire. Lors des sorties, nous aurons l'air de moniteurs de colonies de vacances...

L'aîné se tourna vers Harry, espérant trouver auprès de lui une aide, un appui quelconque. Le sourire tendre qui errait sur ses lèvres n'était rien à côté des sentiments amoureux que reflétaient ses émeraudes.

— Qu'avez-vous fait de mon de Lauzun, libertin et sans attache, bel inconnu ? murmura-t-il taquin, en se tournant pour lui faire face.

Enlacés, les fiancés se perdaient dans les yeux clairs de l'aîné. Ils avaient occulté tout ce qui les entourait, l'Elu avait oublié ses incertitudes, le jeune moldu ses envies de tranquillité, seule comptait cette intense communion visuelle qui ne dura pourtant qu'un instant. Pierre-François couvrit leurs mains unies des siennes, les serra doucement avant de s'en arracher difficilement et de reprendre pied dans le salon du castel rose.

William se sentait enfin soulagé. Depuis l'affaire de L'Axe, il avait peur de voir éclater leur union et savait son fils trop profondément attaché à Harry pour sortir indemne de l'aventure. Il était bouleversé aussi, infiniment. Il réalisait, enfin que Jim était amoureux de Pierre-François. Il avait toujours pensé que son fils acceptait leur union à trois afin de ne pas perdre Harry. Il l'avait trouvé un peu lâche, manquant de cette fierté qui, pour lui, est essentielle pour faire un homme, il en avait voulu aux deux autres, plus particulièrement à son futur gendre qui avait perdu une grande partie de son estime. Pourtant, il avait fait ce qu'il pensait nécessaire pour préserver cette union, blâmant son fils non de son choix, contre lequel il ne pouvait rien, mais de son attitude le mettant en péril et, ça n'avait pas été facile.

Le regard de Jim s'était fait velours en contemplant Pierre-François et, si sa main possessive enlaçait Harry, si son menton était posé sur son épaule, c'était bien le sorcier blond que ses yeux aimants couvaient. Soudain il s'émut. Jim était donc un des piliers de leur trio et ne le subissait pas comme il le supposait depuis des mois. Il pouvait à nouveau le considérer avec fierté. Et aussi retrouver son estime envers Harry. Quant à Pierre-François, il réservait son jugement. Il y avait ce qu'il constatait et ce qui lui avait été raconté. Il n'appréciait pas les excès. Il ne pouvait faire abstraction des rapports transmis par les services de Pierre à son sujet, puis ceux de Lucius. C'était un homme avec un lourd passé qui ne serait certainement jamais éclairci, un passé d'assassin. Un assassin qu'aimait son fils. Et c'était un autre bouleversement. Il le voyait aujourd'hui, bon père, bon compagnon et, cependant, le croyait capable de choses terribles si demain un élément venait perturber sa vie. Il savait son calvaire, son courage pour se reconstruire par deux fois déjà mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il attendait plus.

Pierre avait écouté avec un sourire les taquineries de Jim. Sans nécessairement le comprendre, il avait admis depuis longtemps, l'amour qui unissait ces trois là. Les récits de Sarah qui avait vécu à leurs côtés pendant les vacances lui avait fait entrevoir la profonde entente qui les liait. Il n'avait pas l'aveuglement des pères pour qui leurs enfants sont toujours trop biens pour les amants, pour les amoureux, pour les époux. Il avait apprécié le jeune Cloud dès le départ, tout en constatant que le petit ami de sa fille était loin de la perfection comme tout un chacun.

La conversation qui s'était tournée vers le football semblait très peu passionner Pierre-François dont le regard s'égarait fréquemment vers l'extérieur. Si le temps avait été venteux ces derniers jours, voire pluvieux, un beau soleil baignait en ce tout début d'après-midi le jardin à l'anglaise. Il finit par se lever et aller s'accouder à la balustre sur la terrasse où le rejoignit Frédéric.

Harry regardait son loup discuter gravement avec son ami. Il se rappelait les critiques du moldu qui les trouvait trop jeunes, Jim et lui, pour être les compagnons de Pierre-François. Comment gérait-il le fait d'être épris d'un jeune sorcier de dix-huit ans ? Pour une fois, il avait envie de s'en mêler. Il serra doucement la main de Jim avant de rejoindre les deux autres sur la terrasse. Il s'appuya sur la hanche de son compagnon qui sourit tout en passant son bras autour de lui.

— Tu t'ennuies, Amour ?

— Non. Je voulais vous donner mon point de vue.

— Ton point de vue ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Oui. Je crois avoir deviné depuis un moment le sujet de votre conversation. Au début, fit-il en s'adressant à Frédéric, tu nous a mal jugés parce que, vu notre jeunesse, nous ne pouvions qu'être immatures ou volages. Tu avais peur pour ton ami. Tu nous voyais le quitter dès qu'un garçon de notre âge nous plairait un tant soit peu. Nous n'avons jamais eu la possibilité de t'expliquer ce que nous en pensions.

— ...

— Je ne crois pas que l'amour soit une affaire d'âge, ni non plus de sorcier ou de moldu. Je doute que le bonheur dépende de ce genre de choses. Je sais par contre que mon but est de rendre mes compagnons heureux. C'est aussi celui de Pierre-François qui a trente quatre ans et celui de Jim qui est moldu. Je pense que ce sont de faux problèmes. Et nous pourrions nous aussi craindre que Pierre-François nous trouve trop juvéniles et cherche un corps d'homme plus mature à caresser, quelqu'un de plus posé pour l'aimer. Le risque est pris dans les deux sens.

— Et je fais quoi du lien elfique ? fit son homme d'un air tendrement moqueur.

— C'était juste une supposition, mon ange, fit-il avec un petit geste impatient de la tête ce qui le fit rire.

— Ce que tu veux me dire, c'est que je dois, aveuglément, faire confiance à Jean-Baptiste ? railla Frédéric.

— Je dis seulement que l'âge n'a rien à voir dans l'amour, dans la fidélité, dans le respect envers l'autre. Je veux prendre mes responsabilités d'homme et être aimé en tant que tel même si j'ai dix neuf ans. Je ne veux pas être un jeune amant entraîné par un grand-frère ou un papa-gâteau en une relation qu'on pourrait considérer incestueuse, se moqua-t-il. Jean-Baptiste est comme moi. Il voudra être considéré en compagnon. Il est l'opposé de Gaby.

— Je l'avais compris seul. Mon problème n'est pas là, soupira le moldu avec une grimace.

— Ah ? fit-il interrogatif.

— Je ne vois pas quel avenir je pourrai avoir dans le monde sorcier. Et encore moins lui donner.

— Pourquoi chercher midi à quatorze heures ? Pour le moment, tu es ici et lui aussi. Cela vous laissera le temps de faire mieux connaissance. Rien ne dit que vous vous entendrez. Dès que les choses se seront arrangées, tu peux très bien retourner travailler du côté moldu et retrouver ton homme le soir dans l'autre univers. Il y a toujours une solution.

— J'avais l'habitude de tout faire avec Gaby, soupira-t-il.

— Avant de le blesser, tu as intérêt à savoir ce que tu veux, Frédéric, intervint Pierre-François un peu sèchement.

Quant à lui, il resserra son étreinte autour de son amour de sorcier appuyé contre lui, en pensant qu'il n'avait jamais douté. Ce dernier eut le regard attiré par un mouvement dans la salon. Le trio venait d'y entrer, ainsi que Jean-Baptiste qui, manifestement, cherchait quelqu'un. Il les aperçut et se dirigea vers eux immédiatement. Après les avoir salués, il fixa Frédéric, incertain de la conduite à tenir. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire tendre avant de l'attirer contre lui, sa bouche doucement caressa la sienne puis il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, ils semblèrent ravir le jeune homme qui mêla ses doigts aux siens.

— Le repas est prêt, annonça Cloud en passant la tête par la porte fenêtre entrouverte.

Pour ne pas faire attendre, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la salle à manger. Machinalement, Harry se retourna pour voir si les autres les suivaient. Jean-Baptiste, les bras passés autour du cou de son petit-ami, l'embrassait avec passion, tandis que Frédéric, les mains posées dans le creux de son dos, semblait mettre autant de cœur à le serrer contre lui. Il attira l'attention de son homme vers eux, tous les deux se sourirent, complices. La raison était une chose, l'attirance, une autre.

.

Lové contre le dos de Jim, il récapitulait tout ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier à cet instant. Cela devenait un rituel quasi journalier quoique très déplaisant. On ne peut pas dire que le bilan était positif. Entre les mercenaires de Liebling dont il était certain maintenant qu'ils existaient et les fuites perpétuelles qui informaient leurs ennemis, le retour de Grindewald paraissait presque anodin. Et il y avait tout le reste, les bijoux, les meurtres divers qui concernaient Nicolas de Noailles et Philibert de Saint-Maur, les gardiens de ce trésor, la disparition d'O' Reilly, les prédictions de Camelia de Saint-Maur, celle que taisait Jimmy, l'accord international entre moldus et sorcier qui ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il cherchait les points positifs et n'en trouvait aucun. La disparition du vrai François-Marie peut-être... Si son loup en souffrait, il semblait plus en sûreté en présence de Gellert qu'en celle de son propre frère. Et s'annonçait, dans un tout autre genre, les difficultés du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et les élèves de Durmstrang à gérer. On ne peut pas dire non plus qu'il avait passé une soirée vraiment agréable, la nuit n'avait pas mieux commencé. Il l'avait choisi ainsi, mais cela s'était révélé bien plus difficile à assumer que prévu, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

De l'autre côté du lit, Pierre-François ne dormait pas plus. Et ce n'était pas les mêmes questions qui le tenaient éveillé. Le corps chaud de Jim serré entre les bras, son visage dans son cou, il s'interrogeait sur l'éloignement volontaire, ce soir-là, cette nuit là, de son jeune amant. Ils avaient passé une soirée tranquille loin de la politique sorcière que Harry avait fermement refusé d'évoquer, au grand dam des autres invités de ce week-end, désireux de débattre des derniers événements. Tout au long de la soirée, il avait surpris ses regards tendres vers lui ou Jim. Tous ensemble, ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, de Poudlard, de l'université avec les uns, joué aux échecs avec les autres, dégusté les vins extraordinaires de Sylas. Une fois sur leur couche, ils avaient fait l'amour mais Harry s'était volontairement mis en retrait se mettant au service de leur jouissance. Il avait fait de Jim le pilier central de cette nuit d'amour. Son petit homme ne l'avait pas possédé et n'avait pas été à lui. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes et ça lui avait terriblement manqué. Il avait eu beaucoup de plaisir, sans l'ombre d'un doute, plus ils avançaient dans leur relation, plus il s'attachait aux deux. Quoi qu'il en soit, le profond besoin qu'il avait de Harry n'était jamais comblé.

Passant sa main au dessus du corps de Jim, il caressa doucement la peau tendre et soyeuse de la hanche. Il le sentit frémir sous le léger effleurement. Il veillait lui aussi. Un soupçon le prit. Il le tira doucement vers lui afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il le voulait à ses côtés et non au-delà du corps de son second chéri. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour qu'il se déplace et se colle à lui. Tirant Jim avec lui qui continua à dormir, blotti contre son épaule, il se mit sur le dos, pour prendre Harry entre ses bras. Il s'y pelotonna avec un soupir qui ressemblait à un gémissement et qui lui donna à réfléchir. Après le malaise du bain et peut-être d'autres reproches qu'il ignorait, il avait manifestement voulu rassurer son fiancé à son propre détriment. Jim, avec sa sensualité, son expérience et son empathie, était un amant extraordinaire qui le comblait, il savait le mener à l'orgasme comme personne. Il avait gémi, crié entre ses bras, et lui dans les siens. Harry avait-il lui aussi été heureux ? Maintenant, il en doutait. Comment avait-il pu, emporté par sa soif de volupté, passer à côté de ça ? Et bien entendu, son amour, si vulnérable ces derniers temps, en avait été le premier atteint.

Doucement, il lécha ses lèvres pleines et veloutées, avant de l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse du monde. La fièvre que Harry mit à lui répondre confirma sa supposition.

— Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, mon amour ? Il ne voudrait pas que tu sois mal comme tu l'es maintenant, lui chuchota-t-il.

— ...

— Jim est un amant merveilleux, tu le sais comme moi, néanmoins...

— Toi aussi, murmura-t-il en l'interrompant.

— Laisse moi finir, mon âme. Mais mon plaisir n'est jamais total sans toi. Ne t'y trompe pas, tu es un amant très instinctif, ce qui compense ton manque d'expérience. Tu me combles à chaque fois. Quand nous faisons l'amour, nous arrivons à équilibrer les choses naturellement. Nous jouissons avec chacun, tour à tour. Instinctivement, nous nous entendons de façon incroyable. En voulant modifier les choses, tu as bouleversé cette symbiose. Tu t'es rendu malheureux inutilement.

— Mais...

— Chut ! fit-il. N'as-tu pas remarqué que notre harmonie naturelle n'était plus là ?

— Jim en avait besoin.

— Il t'aime trop pour ça. Il n'a pas demandé que tu te sentes à l'écart, que tu souffres en nous entendant jouir, l'un par l'autre alors que tu restais loin de notre passion. Je ne veux plus de ça, mon doux amour.

— J'ai eu du plaisir aussi.

— Le plaisir du corps, peut-être, fit-il en caressant doucement son visage.

— Il se pose trop de questions. Il a l'impression que nous le délaissons un peu. Toi, en ce qui me concerne, tu as les pierres. Et je ne t'ai jamais vu douter de Jim. Moi, je sais que vous m'aimez, vous avez sacrifié tant de choses pour me suivre.

— Alors si rien ne t'a blessé, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

— C'est un ensemble de choses. Je n'en peux plus. Un moment de découragement simplement, lui souffla Harry.

— J'ai parfois l'impression que tu me prends pour un imbécile, soupira-t-il en buvant sur ses joues les perles salées.

Il le sentit se crisper contre lui.

— Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, continua-t-il en caressant en caressant sa tempe. C'est ça un couple. Tranquillise-toi, je vais me contenter de ta réponse, même si j'en aurais aimé une autre, lui murmura-t-il avec tendresse. J'espère que ça viendra, que tu t'ouvriras, mon agneau trop secret.

— Pourquoi tout est-il si compliqué ?

— Cela ne l'est pas. Si tu y crois, tout devient facile.

Il le câlina, lui murmura les mots les plus fous jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme contre lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Il s'étendit doucement tout contre Pierre-François, par plaisir de frôler sa peau mais sans pour autant le réveiller de suite. Ses doigts, amoureux, caressèrent le corps nu, il fit courir sa bouche sur la peau chaude de sommeil, s'attardant un instant sur l'aréole sombre, à sa portée. Sa main s'aventura plus loin, allant se perdre dans les boucles blondes de Jim posées sur l'épaule de l'aîné. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Six heures du matin. Une nouvelle semaine commençait, entre université, cours à Poudlard et leurs précieuses soirées.

.

Il lança un coup d'œil discret à son meilleur ami qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Dray et lui se comprenaient toujours. De commun accord, ils suivirent Berthram qui se dirigeait seul vers le côté moldu de l'université. Jim en compagnie de Sylas et Jean-Baptiste leur emboîta le pas. C'est lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chapelle qu'il lança son stupefix. Aussitôt, ils le descendirent dans la crypte. Ils en remontaient quelques minutes plus tard, poussant le garçon devant eux. Après un "oubliette" et un sort de confusion, ils le laissèrent sur le chemin du restaurant universitaire moldu où il se rendait.

Harry, les dents serrées, échangea un regard inquiet avec Jim qui semblait tétanisé par les révélations de l'étudiant. Pourquoi avait-il choisi ce mercredi midi pour lire dans l'esprit du cousin de son page ? Il ne le saurait jamais. C'est le petit coup de pouce du destin, celui qui change une vie. Celui qui en sauve peut-être, celle de leur homme notamment. Il prit un des gallions de Mione et y inscrivit trois petits mots. Tous les membres de la Fratrie étaient maintenant prévenus qu'ils devaient les rejoindre.

— Nous transplanons à Pré-au-lard immédiatement, fit-il aux autres tout en tenant Jim par la taille.

.

Le petit village écossais vivait une fois de plus à l'heure de Poudlard. C'était une grande première pour les élèves des deux années inférieures qui avaient enfin le droit à une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient dûment encadrés par deux professeurs, Bill et Sirius, par quatre préfets et par le directeur en personne, mais la surveillance était bon enfant et ils chahutaient gaiement. Pierre-François veillait à avoir tout son petit monde à l'œil. Il avait hésité à prendre Lily et Teddy avec lui et y avait renoncé en dernière minute par peur d'être distrait par leur présence. Les enfants s'engouffraient, en ce moment, chez Zonko avec des rires et des exclamations ravies. Il laissa entrer les préfets avec eux mais préféra rester dehors à discuter en compagnie de ses enseignants. Ce fut le tour ensuite de Honeydukes. A travers la vitrine, il regardait les grimaces gourmandes et les sourires satisfaits des élèves qui emplissaient leurs sachets de suçacides, de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu, de plumes en sucres, de bulles baveuse, des carrés de nougat tendre, de chocolat aux parfums variés. Il se décida à en acheter un gros sachet pour son gourmand et sa fille. Les bras chargés, il contemplait, intrigué, Aymeric, Sylvain, Typhaine et Alicia qui chuchotaient d'un air complice devant le tout récent salon de dégustation de glace, Polar Bear. Il se rapprocha pour leur recommander de rester bien groupés et c'est dans le regard paniqué de leur fils qu'il lut le danger.

Déjà, ils étaient entourés de combattants équipés d'armes de poing et de baguettes. En plein village. Aux yeux et au su de tous. En voyant le visage carré du sorcier massif et âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années qui les accompagnait, il comprit sans peine qui ils étaient. Et, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, son compagnon, au visage en lame de couteau, aux yeux vairons, au rictus déplaisant étirant ses lèvres minces, lui aurait enlevé tout doute. Ernest Liebling, cette immonde raclure.

— Et bien Vassier, surpris dirait-on, ricana le plus âgé qui semblait le chef de l'expédition.

Ils étaient seize en tout, et au vu de leur âge, entre trente à quarante ans peut-être plus, certainement des combattants expérimentés. Ils avaient une assurance qui dénotait l'habitude des opérations de ce genre. Eux n'étaient que sept si il comptait les quatre jeunes préfets dont Justin et son fils adoptif. Pas vraiment équilibré, cependant ils n'avaient pas le choix. Quant à lui, il protégerait ses élèves jusqu'au bout. Il eut une pensée envers ses amours. Il voulait vivre et ferait tout pour.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous attaquez, une fois de plus, à des enfants, leur fit-il avec tout le mépris qu'il ressentait devant cette attitude.

— Et toi, une fois de plus, tu ne sais pas rester à ta place ! Il faut croire que, tout compte fait, tu aimes ce genre de spectacle, lui asséna méchamment Liebling.

— Toujours aussi lâche, lui rétorqua-t-il avec mépris.

Il sentait resurgir en lui une immense détestation à l'encontre de ce monstre qu'était l'ancien mangemort. Il devait suer cette haine par tous les pores de la peau.

— Nous ne sommes pas là pour les enfants, fit le plus âgé avec un accent qu'il jugea américain, mais pour toi. Il nous faut une façon de tenir l'Elu loin de ce qui se prépare et tu es le moyen de pression rêvé. Tu choisis de nous suivre sans faire de difficultés et nous laisserons tous ces chérubins regagner leur école.

— Jamais, fit la voix coléreuse de Cloud derrière lui.

— Il n'ira nulle part, confirma celle de Justin.

— Vous ne toucherez pas un cheveu de mon père, renchérit clairement Aymeric avec une fougueuse témérité qui ne l'étonna pas.

Il ressemblait bien à son jeune père adoptif, celui-là.

— Voyez-vous ça ! railla Liebling en ricanant. Tu formes tes guerriers au berceau. On va voir ce qu'ils savent faire.

Il entendit dans son dos un cri de douleur étouffé. Il se retourna et vit Cloud plié en deux sous le sort impardonnable. Il serra les dents en pensant qu'il le paierait tôt ou tard.

— La demoiselle est fragile, semble-t-il, ricana le mangemort.

— Toi aussi ! intervint une voix qui lui était chère entre toutes.

Devant lui, les yeux révulsés, Liebling était à genoux, cassé sous le puissant doloris de Harry, qui le regardait froidement, il n'eut pas le temps de se relever, un deuxième le faisait hurler de souffrance. Aux côtés de l'Elu, droit comme un I, se tenait Jim, la gueule de son glock orienté vers le dirigeant. Son regard acéré ne quittait pas son ennemi. A leur droite, il y avait Draco et Sylas. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jean-Baptiste, Justin et deux autres préfets rassembler les enfants et les pousser dans la direction de La Tête de Sanglier et son souterrain amenant à Poudlard. Malheureusement, cela ne passa pas inaperçu des mercenaires et le jeune cajun ploya l'échine sous un endoloris, pourtant, malgré le mal qui lui vrillait les tripes, il riposta d'un sort qui lui était inconnu. Immédiatement, le sorcier visé s'affaissa sur le sol, il fut agité de soubresauts avant de se recroqueviller en position fœtale. Une brume rougeâtre sembla entourer le corps immobilisé. Il vit la stupéfaction envahir le visage du dirigeant voyant l'un de ses hommes mourir d'un sortilège qui semblait le vider de son sang sans en voir couler une seule goutte. La magie acadienne métissée de vaudou, méconnue, terrible.

Cela lui avait offert la diversion dont il avait besoin. Il lâcha le sachet de friandises et sa baguette se retrouva dans sa main en un instant ainsi que son glock automatique qu'il avait toujours sur lui quand il sortait. Il s'attendait à une riposte sur le jeune créole et elle ne tarda pas. Dès qu'il vit l'arme cracher ses balles de 9mm, il plongea sur Jean-Baptiste le plaquant au sol tout en envoyant un sectumsempra au tireur. Se relevant d'un bond, il se précipita avec le jeune métis aux côtés de ses hommes. Jim était en position d'infériorité, il suffisait d'un sort d'attraction pour le priver de son arme. Seule, la présence de Harry les en dissuadait, celui qui aurait tenté la moindre chose contre son fiancé savait qu'il en subirait immédiatement les conséquences. La baguette d'ébène dans la main gauche, la sienne dans la droite, le Sauveur semblait évaluer la situation avec un calme olympien.

Il commença par conjurer au-dessus des enfants et de deux des préfets un dôme opalescent et protecteur qui vint les entourer, les mettant à l'abri. Ils en étaient arrivés à être huit contre quatorze. Et soudain, l'enfer se déchaîna, les sorts fusèrent en même temps que les armes aboyèrent. Pour la première fois, ils affrontaient des hommes aussi entraînés qu'eux, rompus aux techniques de combat moldu comme aux sortilèges sorciers. Ils furent bientôt mis en difficulté. Il remarqua que Harry, si il était extrêmement efficace, n'utilisait ni sa puissance totale ni aucun sort de magie noire. Il y viendrait certainement si cela s'avérait indispensable mais l'Elu veillait à son image autant que possible. Jim, dès le début, avait désarmé le plus âgé d'un coup de pied latéral mais aussitôt un Lüger avait remplacé dans sa main la baguette perdue et récupérée par Harry.

Le tir rapide, précis et méthodique de Jim, les sorts terriblement efficaces de Jean-Baptiste, la tranquille assurance de Bill, la puissance de Harry et sa propre vivacité incisive ne tardèrent pas à influer sur le combat et son issue sembla plus incertaine pour les mercenaires. D'un sort en informulé, Harry essaya de désarmer une fois encore le dirigeant du groupe et attira le Lüger. D'un geste vif, l'homme se baissa et le remplaça par un petit Beretta qu'il portait dans un étui de cheville. L'arrivée soudaine, au même moment, d'une quinzaine de sorciers masqués de noir, sonna la fin du combat. Dans les deux qui vinrent se poster directement à leurs côtés, il devina sans peine Erwin et Jimmy. Les rescapés de la troupe de Liebling transplanèrent sans demander leur reste, non sans que Harry lance furtivement à ce dernier un sectumsempra au moment de son départ et que le chef des mercenaire récupère sa baguette d'un attractio puissant.

Ne pouvant se permettre une autre attitude, il appela Kingsley qui promit d'envoyer aussitôt une équipe d'aurors. Sur un signe discret de leur chef, les membres de la Fratrie disparurent comme ils étaient arrivés. Les policiers emmenèrent les morts. Il ne resta dans la rue principale de Pré-au-lard que des enfants inconscients des risques courus et excités d'avoir assisté à ce qu'il croyait être une vraie bataille. Le directeur et l'Elu étaient parmi eux, qu'aurait-il bien pu arriver ? Par contre, il allait falloir s'en expliquer avec les parents, ce serait moins facile. Il n'y avait eu heureusement aucun blessé de leur côté. Il se demandait par quel miracle ses agneaux étaient intervenus. Avec une grimace mécontente, il lança un sort de recurvit sur sa robe, puis un de défroissage qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Jim.

— Je vais m'arranger afin que les journaux taisent certaines choses, lui glissa Harry. Je reviens.

Il posa une main caressante sur son épaule avant d'adresser un regard à Jim. Il lança un bref coup d'œil impératif aux autres et s'éloigna seul, laissant ses amis les protéger. Il vit pourtant Erwin et Jimmy revenus sans leur masque de la fratrie emboîter le pas à Harry. Escortés par Draco, Sylas et Jean-Baptiste, Jim à ses côtés, ils continuèrent donc la visite de Pré-au-lard. Ces derniers répondaient avec gentillesse à toutes les questions que posaient les enfants. Ils terminèrent la sortie en prenant d'assaut le Polar Bear afin de déguster une crème glacée qu'il fut trop heureux de leur offrir dans le but de dissiper les éventuelles appréhensions. Il ne se sentit bien que quand il vit la silhouette familière de son homme se profiler dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée.

.

Loin de là dans un manoir éloigné de tout, au fond de la campagne écossaise, un fort sorcier, bâti en armoire à glace, ne décolérait pas. A grandes enjambées, il faisait des aller et retour dans ce qui semblait être son bureau.

— Comment Potter a-t-il été au courant ? jeta-t-il enfin à George Balbi qui contemplait toute cette agitation d'un air ennuyé.

Manifestement il n'espérait pas de réponse car il continua sans plus attendre.

— Qu'est-ce que Liebling et Vassier ont en passif ? Jamais je n'ai vu autant de haine dans le regard de quelqu'un. Et le sort de découpage qu'il a reçu de Potter ressemblait plus à une vengeance personnelle qu'à autre chose. Et avec la puissance qu'il y a mis, cet imbécile aura de la chance si il s'en sort.

— Pratiquement tout le monde sorcier sait qu'Ernest a fait partie d'une expédition punitive menée par Bellatrix, intervint un jeune homme roux qui était jusque là resté tapi dans un coin de la pièce. Pierre-François Vassier était le sorcier visé.

— Et ?

— Ils ont déboulé dans une fête d'anniversaire, ils ont tué tout le monde sauf Vassier, enfants et adultes. Ils l'ont fait assister à la mort de son fils unique qui avait cinq ans. Tout le monde savait qu'il adorait son môme. Il parait qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes, railla le mangemort de même pas vingt ans.

— Méprisable ! fit l'américain avec un air de dégoût.

— Et tous ceux qui faisaient partie de cette exécution sont morts sauf Ernest, renchérit-il.

— Assassinés ?

Seul le silence lui fit écho, ce qui était une réponse en soi. Bien entendu, le père s'était vengé. Les Vassier n'avaient pas la réputation d'être des tendres. Il pensa qu'il était bien entouré : un lâche, un sadique prenant plaisir à tuer des gosses et un ancien mangemort dont les seules batailles gagnées l'avaient été dans le lit d'une cinglée. A cause de ce tueur d'enfants, il allait devoir faire avec la haine des plus puissants sorciers anglais. « Bienvenue au pays, Caine ! » pensa-t-il. Il préférait de loin ses mercenaires dont les principes étaient clairs. Ils obéissaient à celui qui les payait bien, ils avaient un contrat et le respectaient. Des professionnels. C'était clair et net. Presque propre.

Il ne volerait pas la somme rondelette qu'il allait empocher des moldus et il espérait bien s'approprier un véritable trésor au passage. Tout compte fait, cela valait quelques désagréments. Bien entendu, il fallait réussir à remplir sa mission et le premier volet venait d'échouer de façon lamentable. Ils seraient sur leur garde maintenant. Vassier ne serait plus facile à atteindre. Il représentait pourtant le seul dénominateur commun entre Potter et Grindelwald. Il lui fallait trouver une autre solution.

— Tu as examiné le corps de Bert ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec au lâche.

— Oui. Je ne connais pas ce sort. Ni d'ailleurs celui qui a atteint Franck, je ne sais pas si on va arriver à l'endiguer, répondit George Balbi.

Terrence rentrerait demain avec ses inferi de malheur. Il avait beaucoup étudié et voyagé énormément de par le monde. Il en saurait peut-être plus. Ce ne sont que des gamins, pensa-t-il avec dépit en revoyant les yeux noirs perçants et le visage décidé du jeune homme à peine émergé de l'enfance qui avait infligé, sans une hésitation, sans aucune crainte dans le regard, les sortilèges de mort inconnus. Et qui étaient ces sorciers masqués qui se battaient aux côtés de Potter ? Évoquer celui-ci lui rappela son souci premier.

— Comment l'a-t-il su ? grogna-t-il pour lui-même plus que pour les autres dont il avait renoncé à obtenir ne fut-ce qu'une seule idée un tant soit peu sensée.

— J'ai peut-être une réponse, osa Fedor, le mangemort. On murmure que si Potter est le fiancé du moldu, il est le compagnon elfique de Vassier et porte un bracelet d'appartenance. On ignore tout des pouvoirs qui lient les elfes, peut-être savent-ils quand l'autre est en danger ?

— Stupidité ! Toujours des commérages ! de stupides suppositions ! grogna-t-il. Les elfes n'existent plus depuis des siècles. Va me chercher Berthram.

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce non sans avoir jeté à son chef un regard assassin, George Balbi le suivit précipitamment laissant l'autre seul avec ses pensées.

.

Il posa sa main sur la taille ferme de son ange. Penché par dessus son épaule, il huma le parfum délicieusement épicé qui s'échappait du ragoût qui mijotait dans la cocotte et que mélangeait son homme.

— Mon gourmand, murmura celui-ci tendrement.

— Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

— Moi aussi, chéri.

— J'ai eu tellement peur tantôt, quand j'ai compris que tu étais tombé dans une embuscade, chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux comme si il redoutait de revoir la scène.

— Si tu n'avais pas décidé de cuisiner Berthram aujourd'hui...

— Je l'aurais su de toute façon, dit-il à mi-voix. Un peu plus tard mais tu aurais tenu le coup encore un moment sans problème. Le bracelet, souffla-t-il en réponse au regard interrogatif de Pierre-François. Une lumière et une chaleur en irridiaient, c'est vraiment difficile à déterminer et plus encore à décrire. Les pierres étaient pratiquement noires. J'aurais compris de suite qu'il y avait un problème.

— Cela n'avait pas été le cas lors de mon enlèvement.

— Non. Peut-être parce que nous n'étions pas amants ? ou pas assez unis ? suggéra-t-il. Les pouvoirs du bracelet s'amplifient peut-être au fur et à mesure que grandit l'amour.

— Possible, murmura-t-il un peu brièvement, alors qu'il aurait voulu tant en dire. C'est prêt. Où est Jim ?

— Il prend sa douche. Mon loup ?

— Mmmmmh ? répondit ce dernier pendant qu'il égouttait les tagliatelles qui accompagnaient l'osso-buco.

— Rien, manifestement tu es occupé, fit-il avant d'aller chercher Lily.

Il ne vit pas le regard navré de Pierre-François le suivre jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'il revint, leur poupée gazouillante dans les bras, Jim était appuyé contre le plan de travail à côté de leur loup, discutait et riait avec lui. Lui, ne pouvait pas. Il se remettait difficilement du grand froid qui avait pris possession de lui en voyant le bracelet noircir, puis de la vision de Pierre-François menacé par Liebling et l'américain. On aurait pu croire qu'il était blasé et c'était loin d'être le cas. La peur de perdre ceux qui lui étaient chers était là, tapie dans un coin, prête à resurgir au moindre problème.

Il avait mesuré le chemin parcouru depuis qu'ils étaient intervenus à l'Aigle Noir afin de tirer le beau de Lauzun, leur prédateur, d'un mauvais pas. Par Merlin, qu'il aimait cet homme. Ce qu'il ressentait maintenant pour lui n'avait rien de comparable et il était sûr qu'il en était de même pour Jim. Comme lorsque celui-ci avait été blessé, il n'avait pu maîtriser ses sentiments. Le sectumsempra sur Liebling n'avait d'autre but que de lui faire payer le mal qu'il avait fait à son compagnon et la mort d'un enfant qu'il n'avait pas connu. Il prenait la mesure de l'autre façade de l'amour, celle des tourments, de l'angoisse pour l'aimé.

Serré tout contre Jim sur leur couche, le visage dans son cou, le respirant une fois de plus tel son oxygène, il commençait à se détendre. L'ayant deviné, ce dernier apprivoisait patiemment son humeur rebelle. Sa bouche effleurait lentement la sienne, ses paupières, ses tempes ses mains caressaient doucement son dos, sa poitrine, ses épaules, le haut de ses bras. Il eut un soupir impatient envers lui-même, envers ce corps qui ne voulait pas lui obéir, envers son esprit rétif qui restait marqué par ce combat alors qu'il avait vu bien pire. Et c'est encore son fiancé qui tempéra son impatience.

— Calme-toi, mon amour. Nous avons toute la nuit, chuchota-t-il.

Après avoir couché Lily et pris sa douche, Pierre-François les rejoignit et se glissa contre lui. Ses mains s'unirent à celles de Jim, leurs doigts se mêlèrent et, ainsi liées, elles se mirent, ensemble, à le caresser. C'était tellement symbolique qu'il en resta d'abord muet avant de gémir de plaisir. Bientôt elles se dénouèrent afin de le mener à la jouissance.

.

Dans d'autres lieux, la nuit était aussi propice aux discussions, aux confidences, à l'élaboration de conjonctures et de plans.

En un second appartement de Poudlard, trois voix chuchotaient dans l'obscurité. Lovée contre Draco, la tête sur son épaule, Hermione écoutait, pour la seconde fois, le récit de l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard que lui contait cette fois Sylas. Elle avait eu droit à une première version résumée lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, elle en voulait maintenant tous les détails. Elle les analysait essayant de déterminer le but des mercenaires derrière cette tentative d'enlèvement. Et elle ne comprenait pas. Son habituelle rationalité lui soufflait qu'il y avait un problème de taille. Si la finalité avait été d'éloigner Harry de la scène politique, il était plus facile de kidnapper discrètement Aymeric, son fils, plutôt qu'un puissant sorcier en plein Pré-au-Lard. Pour elle, cela ne tenait pas la route. Il devait y avoir autre chose derrière. Un autre but qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner. Même Voldemort n'avait fait ce genre d'opération aux alentours de Poudlard qu'au sommet de sa puissance. La panique que cela pourrait susciter serait incontrôlable d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Vraiment, ceci n'avait aucun sens. Sauf si Pierre-François était visé au même titre que son compagnon. Mettre hors circuit, l'Elu ainsi que le directeur de Poudlard dans le but de faire vaciller le pouvoir. Dans ce cas là, ils n'étaient certainement que les premiers d'une liste comprenant aussi Kingsley et Lucius. Elle fit part de ses craintes à ses hommes dont le visage grave lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à une conclusion très semblable. Ils étaient alors tous en danger.

.

Dans l'appartement du directeur de la maison rouge et or, Sirius, Justin et Cloud, les Serpentard, tenaient conseil, installés devant des bièraubeurres. Cela faisait un moment que Justin avait sympathisé avec le maraudeur et il n'était pas rare de voir les deux inséparables passer leur soirée chez lui. Ils s'étaient trouvés pas mal de points communs dont l'amour des femmes, l'impétuosité et l'inconscience, ainsi qu'un sens de l'humour féroce. Cloud les freinait comme il pouvait et ça, sur tous les plans. Ils en étaient arrivés à peu près à la même conclusion que le trio sauf en ce qui concernait les personnes exposées. Afin d'atteindre Harry et Pierre-François, il suffisait de nuire à Jim. Pour des sorciers qui ne le connaissaient pas, il représentait le maillon faible du trio. En vouloir à Harry, ce n'était pas nouveau, à Pierre-François par contre ... Bien sûr, il y avait Liebling. Le dernier des mangemorts à avoir pris part au meurtre de Henri-James Vassier ne tenait pas à être puni de la même façon radicale que les autres. Il avait néanmoins eu plusieurs occasions jusque maintenant de supprimer le père justicier. Cela n'avait jamais semblé être sa priorité. De plus, ce n'était pas lui qui commandait l'expédition à Pré-au-Lard. Alors qui cherchaient-ils réellement à atteindre ?

Tous oubliaient que Nicolas de Noailles protégeait les bijoux de la couronne et négligeaient son lien de parenté avec Gellert Grindewald, revenu sous l'identité de François-Marie Vassier. Un bel imbroglio que tout cela. Tous ? Peut-être pas.

.

Au rez-de-chaussée de la tour des moldus comme l'appelaient les élèves, un vieil homme écoutait le récit de quatre jeunes adolescents qui avaient brisé le couvre-feu. Surpris de les voir arriver sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Aymeric, à pareille heure, il leur avait pourtant préparé ce chocolat chaud dont raffolait son petit-fils. Tous avaient assisté à l'escarmouche et en faisaient un compte-rendu au vieillard, chacun à sa manière. L'ancien intendant de la famille Saint-Maur, dont l'intérêt principal restait celle-ci et son histoire, ne se posait quant à lui qu'une seule question et il comptait bien en faire part, dès le lendemain, à celui qui restait, pour lui, Pierre-François de Lauzun.

.

Enfin, dans un château rose, au bord de la Garonne, blotti pour la première fois entre les bras de Frédéric, au creux du même lit, Jean-Baptiste faisait, lui aussi, le récit des événements. Ils avaient depuis deux jours un nouveau compagnon en la personne de Joshua qui s'occupait de leur formation au combat moldu et aux armes de poing. Depuis l'arrivée du baroudeur, Frédéric, qui n'avait jamais été très sportif, ne sentait plus ses muscles. Son corps n'était qu'une courbature. Cependant, il persévérait. Affalé dans une bergère, il avait attendu avec inquiétude son petit-ami qui ne rentrait pas de l'université. Il avait fini par faire les cent pas en imaginant le plus mauvais. Les pires idées lui étaient passées par la tête sauf celle d'un sauvetage en monde sorcier. Quand il l'avait aperçu, gravissant tranquillement la sente herbeuse qui menait au castel, l'angoisse s'était transformée en colère, à moins qu'elle n'ait été déjà là, sous-jacente.

Jean-Baptiste avait eu un léger rire en le voyant. Avec le recul, il pense que la rage devait être peinte sur son visage. Cela n'avait nullement intimidé son chéri qui s'était pendu à son cou, avant de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

— Jaloux ? lui avait-il murmuré sans même justifier son retard.

— Inquiet, avait-il rectifié un peu trop vite certainement car le léger rire était une nouvelle fois apparu sur la bouche tentante.

Ce diable de petit bout d'homme avec ses gestes langoureux, ses yeux de braise et son regard envoûtant, provocant à souhait, mais aussi sûr de lui, fier et droit le menait par le bout du nez. Il en était fou, il fallait bien l'admettre. Ils passaient tous leurs moments libres ensemble. A défaut de pouvoir lui faire connaître son monde, il le lui racontait. Lui, lui évoquait la Nouvelle-Orléans, son enfance passée dans la plantation familiale, le monde sorcier louisianais, l'école de Salem. Il lui avait promis de faire l'emplette d'une pensine afin de lui montrer ses souvenirs. Ils profitaient des dernières soirées avant les grands froids afin d'explorer le parc, ils aimaient particulièrement la gloriette d'où, enlacés, ils regardaient couler le fleuve paresseux. Ils n'avaient pas dépassé le stade des baisers et des caresses il refusait de lui sauter dessus comme l'avait fait François-Marie-Gellert. Rien que d'y penser, son sang bouillait. Une liaison charnelle ne l'intéressait pas, il voulait une passion amoureuse et plus encore, si possible.

Cepndant à ce moment là, alors qu'il avait le cœur rempli de colère, l'esprit encore marqué d'une sourde inquiétude, le bas-ventre de Jean-Baptiste, qui se pressait contre lui, avait chamboulé toute ses certitudes. Sa main fine posée sur sa nuque, le sorcier avait attiré sa bouche vers la sienne, avec un geignement d'impatience. Là, il avait renoncé à lutter et s'était laissé emporter plus loin, bien plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et c'est le corps encore moite du plaisir d'amour que Jean-Baptiste, serré contre le sien, lui faisait le récit de son après-midi à Pré-au-lard et de son début de soirée à Poudlard. Rétrospectivement, il tremblait du danger qu'il avait couru.

Le jeune créole, tout à fait conscient du trouble qu'il provoquait, en jouait. Il détaillait avec complaisance les épreuves endurées, le doloris subi, Pierre-François le sauvant du pistolet aboyant ses 9mm après le sortilège de mort rouge envoyé. Et Frédéric serrait son jeune corps contre le sien, affolé d'avoir failli le perdre avant même de l'avoir possédé, affolé de constater que son amant pouvait tuer sans en être perturbé. Il fut bien vite sensible aux mains impatientes qui lui prodiguaient en même temps de nouvelles caresses.

Fier d'émouvoir son amant plus avisé que lui, Jean-Baptiste redoublait d'audace. Le récit en pâtit fortement. En fait, il resta là où il en était, il ne savait pas faire deux choses à la fois. Pour le moment sa bouche goûtait le corps mince et nerveux de son homme, il découvrait sa saveur, son odeur d'après le plaisir. Et il aimait ça. Le souffle erratique, il se frottait contre Frédéric, réclamant une attention que ce dernier n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui refuser.

Si leur première fois avait été juste satisfaisante, trop pressés qu'ils étaient, il ne voulait pas renouveler la même erreur. Il calma le jeu, prenant son temps pour l'entraîner sur le chemin de la jouissance, se perdant dans les yeux bouleversants et bouleversés par la montée du plaisir. Attentif à ses soupirs, à ses gémissements, à ses cris, il découvrait ses points faibles, les tétons, la nuque, les oreilles, les aines chaudes, le sexe bien entendu, puis dans le fourreau étroit et brûlant, cherchait la prostate. En mouvements amples et lents, il venait mourir à chaque fois au plus profond du corps vibrant de son jeune amant. Quand il le sentit ivre de volupté, prêt au plaisir ultime sous les caresses de sa main sur sa hampe dure, il lui souffla tendrement :

— Viens, bébé, viens...

Il s'exécuta dans un grand ahan et son corps, qui se resserra autour de sa virilité, le fit à son tour crier et voir les étoiles. Il chercha sa bouche et y goûta l'abandon qui succède au plaisir suprême. De la paume des mains, il apaisa doucement la peau encore palpitante, ému et fier du regard ébahi et béat qu'il lui lançait. Il finit par pousser un soupir comblé qui le fit sourire. Il pensa brièvement que François-Marie semblait l'avoir initié surtout à son propre plaisir et ne lui avait pas fait découvrir grand chose du sien, ce qui l'arrangeait parfaitement. Il referma ses bras sur le corps juvénile et ils s'endormirent loin de l'agitation du monde.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, son étreinte s'était relâchée mais Jean-Baptiste dormait toujours lové contre lui, une main posée sur sa poitrine, la tête sur son épaule. Il baisa doucement la tempe brune le faisant soupirer dans son sommeil.

— Frédéric...

C'est fou comme un simple prénom murmuré en toute inconscience peut créer un lien.

.

Les trois quotidiens de l'univers sorcier britannique publièrent un article très peu détaillé, les armes moldues ainsi que l'identité des agresseurs étaient tues. Le sorcier décrit comme visé n'était autre que l'Elu lui-même qui, une fois de plus, s'en sortait sans une égratignure. Ainsi, selon le désir du Sauveur, la tentative d'enlèvement du directeur de Poudlard fut ramenée à un simple essai d'intimidation de quelques nostalgiques de Voldemort. Quant au groupe de Liebling, si il cherchait une publicité pour cette attaque en plein village sorcier, il ne l'eut pas. Il n'installerait pas facilement un climat de peur et d'insécurité. Son échec devant eux ne fut pas non plus souligné. Toute médaille a son revers.

.

La vie reprit son petit train-train quotidien. Depuis deux jours, ses hommes chuchotaient, complotaient et, en souriant, l'écartaient de leur petite manigance. Jeudi ce serait l'anniversaire d'Aymeric et ils avaient décidé de le fêter le week-end à Weymouth. Ils n'y emmèneraient que les personnes en qui ils avaient toute confiance.

Et le week-end fut là sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Avec l'aide du trio et de trois professeurs, Narcissa, Sirius et Gauthier, ils transplanèrent, en fin de journée du vendredi, avec quelques élèves : Cloud et Justin, Maxence, Andrew, Typhaine, Alicia, Sylvain, Aymeric bien entendu. Ils retrouvèrent avec plaisir leur maison qu'ils n'avaient occupée ces derniers temps que de trop rares soirées. Tija et Lodi, les elfes attachés à Weymouth et Kreattur, s'empressaient auprès des invités. Le majordome supervisait le tout. Pierre-François, gardien du secret, alla accueillir Joshua que faisaient transplaner Jimmy, Erwin, Jean-Baptiste et Frédéric, puis enfin Lucius.

Le dîner préparé par Didier était, comme d'habitude, délicieux. Les vins bien choisis. La table allongée magiquement accueillait facilement tous les convives placés selon leurs affinités. Les couples ensemble bien entendu, Harry entouré de ses hommes avait en face de lui Draco, encadré de Mione et Sylas, Pierre-François côtoyait à sa gauche Lucius et Narcissa, tandis que Jim avait pour voisin Frédéric et Jean-Baptiste. Les enfants s'étaient regroupés en bout de table, même Lily qui n'avait pas voulu quitter son frère et Teddy qui suivait la petite comme son ombre. A leur demande, ils eurent tous l'autorisation de quitter la table et il s'égaillèrent en riant, montant dans la salle de jeux qu'ils firent découvrir à leurs amis, tandis que les adultes prenaient tranquillement un pousse-café ou un café. Harry, une main posée sur la cuisse de Pierre-François, une seconde jouant avec les doigts et la bague de Jim, écoutait les conversations autour de lui. Discrètement, il observait Maxence et Andrew et ce qu'il découvrait était surprenant. Le premier était très protecteur envers le second auquel il semblait réserver les superbes sourires qui illuminaient son visage trop sérieux et Andrew était prévenant, très attentif aux désirs de l'autre. Il comprenait parfaitement leurs condisciples qui les considéraient comme un couple malgré leurs quinze ans.

La main de Pierre-François serra doucement la sienne afin de le ramener à la discussion, il lui sourit avant de lui rendre sa tendre pression. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et les enfants devaient, se coucher relativement tôt pour être en forme le lendemain. Pourquoi ? Mystère ! Il ne semblait pas le seul à ignorer le programme du week-end. Le regard interrogatif des jeunes suivait ses hommes qui jubilaient de leur secret bien gardé. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus était qu'ils le tenaient, lui dont ce n'était pas l'anniversaire, à l'écart de tout. Si il avait su que le mot d'ordre avait été de ne pas oublier des maillots de bain, il se serait posé plus de questions encore.

Bientôt, il fut impossible de faire décoller les enfants du grand écran de télévision devant lesquels ils s'étaient installés pour visionner la cassette d'Hercule, le dernier dessin animé des studios Disney sorti en vidéo. Le gâteau orné de douze bougies arriva à point pour les en détacher. Lily, sur les genoux de son frère, gonfla ses petites joues et aida celui-ci à les souffler sous les applaudissements des adultes. Bientôt, il alla la coucher avec Mione qui avait Teddy dans les bras. L'enfant avait cette faculté, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, de s'assoupir telle une masse. Ils échangèrent un regard complice. C'est un pantin endormi que dévêtait son amie pendant que Lily babillait encore. Le pyjama enfin passé, ils furent couchés dans leur lit respectif et, après un tendre câlin, il referma doucement la porte.

Quand il revint au salon, les deux regards bleus s'attachèrent à lui. Il les sentait sur lui alors qu'il discutait avec Joshua des progrès de Jean-Baptiste et Frédéric.

.

Les doigts serrés autour de la taille de Jim, Harry guettait le moment où tous poseraient la main sur l'un des trois portoloins demandés par Lucius. Si le nombre des voyageurs avait été précisé, leur identité, elle, avait été gardée secrète. Il ne put s'empêcher d'évoquer la première fois où, en compagnie de la famille Weasley et de Mione, il avait emprunté ce mode de locomotion pour aller assister à la coupe du monde de quidditch. Il rencontra le regard de celle-ci, comme lui les souvenirs revenaient la hanter. L'amitié perdue de Ron, la trahison de Ginny resteraient à tout jamais dans un coin de leur mémoire. Sans s'en rendre compte, il poussa un soupir qui alerta son fiancé.

— Harry ?

— Ce n'est rien, mon cœur. Juste un souvenir désagréable.

Au même moment, Lucius donna l'ordre de saisir le vieux sac en plastique qui les conduirait vers une destination de lui inconnue le dispensant de fournir de plus amples explications.

.

Il s'étendit comme un chat dans la tiédeur de leur couche, pensant avec amusement que les nuits ne se ressemblaient pas. Ces dernières nuits, blotti entre ses deux hommes, il n'arrivait pas à dormir et récapitulait tous les problèmes auxquels ils devraient faire face pour le monde sorcier mais aussi dans leur vie personnelle. Aujourd'hui, il se contentait de se remémorer la journée et, si il n'avait pas l'intention de dormir de suite, ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Jim prenait sa douche et Pierre-François couchait la petite. Il les attendait avec une douce impatience.

Un parc d'attractions. Il avait échaffaudé des hypothèses mais n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Il y avait tout oublié. Il s'était amusé comme un fou, autant que les plus jeunes et il avait entraîné ses hommes avec lui. Si ils croyaient qu'ils allaient juste assister aux amusements des autres, ils en avaient été pour leurs frais. Il les avait tirés sur toutes les attractions à fortes sensations. La plus terrible étant "Le vampire", des montagnes russes où l'on se retrouve la tête en bas, même si le "Turbine" était lui aussi très impressionnant avec sa descente vertigineuse et son looping vertical dans l'obscurité, ainsi que la "Dalton Terror" une tour de chute de soixante-dix-sept mètres, la plus haute du monde. Les petits n'avaient pas été oubliés et ils avaient fait le tour de toutes les divertissements et manèges familiaaux. Tous ? Peut-être pas, le parc était immense. C'était le dernier week-end d'ouverture de la saison et, malheureusement, les files d'attente aux grosses attractions étaient importantes. Après avoir déjeuné au Dalton Burger qui fait partie de la Lucky Luke City, ils avaient continué leur exploration. Ils s'étaient collé de barbe à papa, puis du sucre rouge des pommes d'amour. Ils avaient terminé la journée par Aqualibi, la piscine à remous et aux multiples toboggans, située dans la zone tropicale du parc. Les adultes réceptionnaient en bas des descentes, les enfants aux yeux brillants d'excitation dont certains comme Typhaine ou Alicia savaient à peine nager.

A la sortie de l'eau, ils étaient tous morts de fatigue. Ils avaient été heureux de reprendre les portoloins qui ne les avaient pourtant pas ramenés à Weymouth. Ils avaient atterri dans la seconde cour du château de Haultepenne. Le châtelain les attendait pour dîner et les avait accueillis à bras ouverts. Il avait retrouvé avec plaisir l'atmosphère chaude et feutrée du château dominant la Meuse et la cuisine riche du terroir belge et avait été ravi de la faire découvrir à Pierre-François.

Il passa en revue les images marquantes de la journée.

Draco, Sylas aux petits soins pour Mione qui avait fini par s'énerver quand ils avaient refusé qu'elle aille sur la rivière sauvage, le "Flash Back", un parcours d'embarcations en forme de bûches sur ce qui se voulait une réplique des rapides du Grand Canyon. Veillant les deux tout petits qui allaient sur les manèges de leur âge, elle avait, jusque là, renoncé aux attractions à sensation pour protéger les jumeaux et était restée avec ses beaux-parents et Gauthier alors que Joshua, lui, les accompagnait les yeux pétillants de malice. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas cédé. C'est au milieu de ses hommes et avec de grands éclats de rire, qu'elle avait descendu, à deux reprises, la rivière artificielle.

Frédéric, qui avait retrouvé son adolescence pour accompagner Jean-Baptiste, son bras passé autour des épaules de son amant, guettait dans ses yeux et sur son visage le plaisir de cette découverte du monde moldu.

Justin et Cloud jouaient les fanfarons devant son parrain qui ne se privait pas de les provoquer tout en étant méfiant à l'égard des plus impressionnants divertissements qu'il examinait d'un œil critique.

Puis, il y avait eu Maxence qui serrait dans ses bras Andrew se cramponnant à lui et nichant son visage dans le col de la veste de son ami afin de ne pas voir la descente vertigineuse du "Vampire".

Les quatre plus jeunes ravis, enthousiasmés, débordaient de rires et de cris sur les diverses attractions. A la fin de la journée, Aymeric s'était pendu au cou de ses hommes pour les remercier de cette inoubliable ballade.

Ils avaient pris de nombreuses photos. Il se réjouissait de les voir, surtout celles de leur petite princesse et de Teddy, rouges d'excitation et riant aux éclats perchés sur les chevaux du manège de Jolly Jumper.

Ses deux hommes mettaient bien du temps à le rejoindre. La porte s'ouvrit sous la main du premier. Il rit de voir ses hanches ceintes d'une serviette de bain ornée de Minnie déguisée en princesse. Manifestement, il a pris sa douche dans la salle de bain des enfants. Il lui adressa un coup d'œil mi-figue, mi raisin avant de la laisser tomber sur le tapis et d'offrir à son regard sa nudité. Il fit voyager ses yeux sur le corps superbe de Pierre-François. Sans se presser et avec un sourire narquois, ce dernier le rejoignit. Il se retrouva dans ses bras et il lui sembla qu'il attendait ça depuis des heures. La main élégante caressa son visage avant de le soulever vers lui.

— Montre-moi tes yeux encore tout brillants du plaisir de cette journée, lui murmura-t-il.

— Tu as raison, c'est un moment inoubliable. Vous avez eu une idée extraordinaire.

— Je t'avais promis lors de ton anniversaire au Cap d'Agde que nous irions. Je n'avais pas oublié, tu vois. J'ai trouvé ainsi le moyen de faire plaisir à tous. Aymeric a, je crois, été ravi de sa journée. Par contre, c'est Jim qui a eu l'idée du dîner au château de Haultepenne. Et son propriétaire n'attendait que ça. J'ai été content de le découvrir autrement que par les recettes que tu en as rapportées, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

— Avoue que le repas était aussi parfait que je les décrivais.

— Tout à fait, mon agneau gourmand, railla-t-il doucement.

Il sourit en se collant plus étroitement à lui.

— J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il contre sa tempe.

— Je ne sais pas ce que fait Jim, chuchota son ange en promenant légèrement ses mains sur son corps qui frémit, mais il a intérêt à se presser. Que j'aime ton regard quand il me conte ton désir comme en ce moment, continua-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Baiser qui devint vite brûlant. Harry, qui avait les doigts crispés dans les longues mèches blondes, ne le laissait pas s'éloigner et, avec des gémissements inconscients, son bas-ventre durement collé contre le sien, réclamait un contact bien plus étroit. Le corps sollicité de Pierre-François était lui aussi au bord de la rupture et ses mains palpaient le creux des reins, les rondeurs, tout en soudant leurs pubis moites et chauds d'excitation.

— Eh ! on ne m'attend pas ? s'indigna le retardataire.

Harry tendit la main vers lui et le corps encore humide de son fiancé, se colla contre son dos. Il se retourna vers lui, tout en serrant le bas de ses reins contre le désir de bois de Pierre-François ce qui fit soupirer celui-ci, avant de prendre la bouche de Jim pour un baiser plein de fougue.

— Tu mettais tellement de temps, on s'occupait, plaisanta Pierre-François en flattant doucement la peau de pêche de sa joue, puis les boucles blondes d'une main alors que la seconde caressait sa hanche, le creux de son dos.

— Impatients, railla Jim avant d'immobiliser la main de l'aîné dont il se mit à lécher sensuellement chaque doigt sans quitter du regard ses amants.

La bouche de Harry rejoignit celle de son fiancé sur ses phalanges, qu'ils léchaient, caressaient, suçaient. Ils accentuaient chaque geste, afin qu'il ne perde pas une miette du spectacle érotique de leur langue simulant la fellation. Il en tremblait d'excitation. Quand leurs bouches se rencontraient, ils s'embrassaient et sa main participait à leurs baisers enflammés pendant que Jim, qui avait soulevé un genou de Harry sur sa taille, le préparait à sa venue et que celui-ci en faisait de même avec Jim.

— P'ti loup, murmura celui-ci, vas-y.

Avec un gémissement rauque de félicité, sa bouche dans la nuque de Harry, il pénétra, d'un puissant coup de hanche cet antre chaud et serré qui n'attendait que lui. Le cri de plaisir de Jim lui appris que son amour en avait fait de même avec lui. Une main sur la taille de Harry guidant ses mouvements, l'autre étreignant celle de Jim, il rythma de ses longs va-et-vient au plus profond du fourreau de son agneau leur union à trois. Leurs cris de plaisir le faisaient frémir, le rapprochant inexorablement de l'orgasme, il prolongeait néanmoins leur plaisir au maximum. Harry, la tête en arrière sur son épaule, arqua son corps en jouissant, tout en continuant à caresser, entre eux, le désir à la fois doux et dur de Jim qui les dévorait du regard, les yeux agrandis par la montée de l'ivresse. Le souffle court, des gémissements rauques dans la gorge, il le suivit bientôt dans la volupté. Il se laissa alors prendre par le plaisir ultime qui le fit crier.

Maintenant, chacun connaissait le corps et les faiblesses des deux autres. Chaque nuit, ils réinventaient de nouvelles caresses pour emmener leurs partenaires sur les chemins de la volupté. Les soupirs, les gémissements, les cris allaient crescendo jusqu'à la jouissance suprême qui les laissaient sans force, faibles, doux que des chatons. C'était le moment des soupirs comblés, des gestes tendres plein de lascivité, des baisers doux et sucrés, des mots et des serments d'amour. Ensuite, ils s'endormaient dans la moiteur tiède de leur couche, de leurs corps, dans le parfum de sexe et de leur peau échauffée. Et chaque nuit était plus chaude, plus voluptueuse que la précédente.

.

Le lendemain, ils passèrent une tranquille journée familiale et amicale comme ils n'en avaient plus vécu depuis longtemps. Depuis les vacances en fait. Entre discussions animées avec les amis, parties d'échecs sorciers, jeux avec les plus jeunes, ils choisirent d'oublier leur monde. Il se rappellerait toujours bien assez tôt à leur souvenir. Ils avaient besoin de décompresser.

Après un dîner très raffiné pour lequel Didier s'était surpassé, ils renouèrent avec une de leurs habitudes. La musique retentit dans le grand salon les invitant à la danse. Ils évoluèrent ensemble, à tour de rôle ou à trois comme dans cette bossa-nova. Mione, la tête sur l'épaule de Sy qui la guidait, suivait des yeux son mari qui évoluait avec sa mère, tandis que Lucius s'était improvisé professeur de salsa pour Alicia et Typhaine. Frédéric, heureux comme un roi, guidait un Jean-Baptiste plein de bonne volonté et, il fallait le reconnaître, plutôt doué. Chaque facette qu'ils découvraient du jeune cajun bâtissait peu à peu une personnalité complexe qu'ils avaient pressentie à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Sûr de lui, impulsif mais aussi roué dans ses amours, il faisait preuve de sang froid lors des moments critiques. Habitué qu'il était aux mœurs des sorciers créoles et vaudou, employer des sorts aux effets terribles ne semblait pas le gêner et, manifestement, il n'en éprouvait nul remord. Enfin, lui, blotti entre ses hommes, profitait de la douce quiétude de leur maison.

Ils durent malheureusement, mettre fin à cette soirée trop tôt. Poudlard attendait ses élèves, ses professeurs, son directeur.

.

La semaine démarra sur les chapeaux de roue avec un courrier de Durmstrang annonçant leur venue le dix décembre. Pierre-François se sentit mis au pied du mur. Il avait procrastiné tant et plus. Là, il n'avait plus le choix. Il était temps de se consacrer à l'organisation du tournoi. Il commença à dessiner le projet d'une nouvelle serre, bien plus vaste que celle existante. Neville fut convoqué dans le bureau directorial et en ressorti au bout d'une heure. Avec le sourire, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, il avait du travail pour un bon moment, cependant il ne s'en plaignait pas. Le projet était passionnant. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Hagrid. Leur discussion dura jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. La première tâche à accomplir, conçue pour mettre à l'épreuve l'audace et le courage face à l'inconnu, était en cours de réalisation. Pour la seconde, le vainqueur devrait allier sens de l'observation, maîtrise de soi et connaissance des magies. Il aurait à ce propos un entretien avec Narcissa, Bill et Firenze. La troisième enfin exigerait du cœur et un mental d'acier.

Le lendemain, il le consacra à régler une partie de l'intendance que demandait un pareil séjour. Il convoqua les elfes dirigeants. Il était nécessaire afin d'accueillir tout ce monde de remettre en état l'aile ouest. Palliotov n'avait pas les mêmes principes que Karkaroff et ne semblait pas vouloir vivre le temps de son séjour en dehors de Poudlard. Cela leur promettait bien des soucis si les élèves étaient tels que les redoutait Andrew.

Il fallait aussi prévoir un banquet de bienvenue, une fête de Noël, un bal de Nouvel-an, tout ça serait pour plus tard. Il y avait plus important. Il hésitait à demander une collaboration à Hermione. Il commençait à la connaître. Perfectionniste, elle voudrait mener à bien ces projets jusqu'au bout et les superviser jusqu'à la réalisation. L'accouchement étant prévu aux environs du trente janvier, elle serait en fin de grossesse et aurait besoin de repos. Il lui fallait pourtant de l'aide. Il imaginait déjà l'air bougon de ses deux hommes si il passait plus d'heures, loin d'eux.

La soirée du mercredi, vécue à Weymouth, leur apporta à tous les trois une bouffée de calme et de tendresse. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une brève accalmie.

Jeudi matin, dès leur arrivée à l'université, Sylas et Draco prirent Harry et Jim en aparté. Nicolas de Noailles leur avait fait parvenir un message par hibou. Il était à Paris et, si cela convenait, fixait rendez-vous au comte de Saint-Maur, en son hôtel, le samedi à onze heures. Harry se félicita d'avoir mis des protections quasi inviolables sur celui-ci. Il lui semblait grand temps aussi d'explorer à fond le secrétaire du comte.

.

.

* * *

.

**La fiction est juste en stand-by. Vous pourrez très bientôt en lire la suite. ^^**

.


End file.
